Una segunda oportunidad
by bluefrosty27
Summary: Cinco años después de la batalla con Pitch, los guardianes van a investigar que pasó con él, solo para encontrarlo totalmente herido y con la mente y cuerpo de un chico de catorce años. Las pesadillas que lo controlaban se escaparon. ¿podrá superarlas y vencerlas finalmente, o se hundirá en la oscuridad que tanto lo espera? KidPitch! COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que por favor si no les gusta no lo lean pero siempre se aceptan criticas positivas :)

Espero que les guste y prometo que ira mejorando...espero XD.

* * *

"¿Alguien puede recordarme por qué teníamos que hacer esto?" Dijo Jack, gruñendo inmaduramente. Estaba arrastrando su cayado por el suelo, suspirando pesadamente y en aburrimiento como lo que se sentía era la 100 vez.

"Porque…" Empezó Bunny, intentando él mismo no estallar en irritación por tener que responder cada 5 minutos la misma pregunta "Tenemos que encontrar lo que nos dijo Manny"

Jack miró al cielo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Era luna llena y él sabía que el hombre de luna los observaba. Los rayos de la luna eran la única fuente de luz que tenían en el bosque, aparte de Sandy claro.

"Sí, pero hubiera sido mucho más fácil ¡si nos hubiera QUÉ!"

"Vamos, Jack, tú sabes que Manny trabaja de forma…" Dijo Tooth, intentando buscar la palabra adecuada. A pesar de intentar animar a sus amigos, su aburrimiento y ligera molestia hacia Manny por no decirles de una vez la razón de su actual situación, no la ayudaba mucho.

"¿Qué crees Sandy?" terminó mirando al pequeño hombre de arena.

Sandy, quien parecía haber estado tratando de llamar la atención de alguien las últimas 3 horas, le dio una mirada agradecida y haciendo charadas con sus símbolos, les dijo a sus compañeros.

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos, tengo trabajo que hacer"

Norte, al ser el primero en captar el mensaje, dijo en su típico tono de líder "Sandy tiene razón, no querría decir esto, guardianes, pero no podemos seguir caminando por bosque toda la noche, yetis no pueden manejar taller por mucho tiempo"

"Igual aquí. Mis haditas no pueden manejar todo por siempre"

"¡Genial! -Grito Jack, dando una voltereta en el aire- "Jaja, entonces ya podemos regre-"

" ¡AHHHHHHH!"

Gritaron sorprendidos los guardianes (excepto Sandy,claro), cuando el borde de la pequeña colina en la que se habían parado se rompió y terminaron resbalándose.

Después de caer desgraciadamente de estómago y cara y de escuchar cómo Bunny maldecía por lo bajo, empezaron a reconocer su entorno.

Era raro ver en este bosque lleno de árboles y usualmente cubierto de nieve, gracias a cierto joven guardián de la diversión, una zona tan llana y simple como esta, sin nada más que pasto seco para cubrir el espacio, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el gran agujero en el suelo, iluminado por la luna.

"¿Eso es…?" Empezó Jack incrédulo, sin poder pronunciar más. La última vez que había visto ese agujero fue hace 5 años, cuando…

"Pitch"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pe-pero eso es imposible, ese hueco se cerró hace años, nosotros mismos lo vimos ¿no?" dijo Bunny, con una risita nerviosa ante tan extraña situación

"Eso mismo estaba pensando yo Colita de Algodón… ¿ahora lees mentes?" dijo Jack en un tono burlón, estallando en carcajadas por la expresión de fastidio que conejo portaba ante la mención de su apodo.

Tooth fue quien decidió salvarlos de una posible pelea.

"¿Creen, que, um, debamos entrar?"

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí, como esperando que alguien responda primero, después solo afirmaron con la cabeza.

Se fueron acercando lentamente al agujero que tenían enfrente, y Sandy indicó que él iría primero.

Seguido de él, fueron Jack y Tooth, a quienes les fue bastante fácil bajar gracias a que podían volar, digamos que… Norte y Bunny no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Cuando Sandy 'aterrizó', su luz iluminó la mayor parte de donde estaba, mientras examinaba sus alrededores, Jack y Tooth aparecieron.

"Bueno…" La voz de Tooth rápidamente empezó a resonar en la desolada caverna. "Solo hay que esperar que Bun-"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando escucharon al conejo gritar, seguido de un estruendo que se hizo eco en la oscuridad.

Los guardianes corrieron hacia Bunny quien había caído boca abajo y podían jurar que había rebotado por la fuerza.

"Bunny, ¿te encuentras...? ¡Cuidado!" Gritó Tooth

Muy tarde. Antes de que Bunny pudiera reaccionar, Norte había gritado y caído sobre él, noqueándolo y quitándole el aire.

Jack no pudo más y empezó a reír descontroladamente junto con Sandy, mientras Tooth los regañaba con la mirada

"Chicos, esto no es gracioso"

"¿No-No-Norte?"

"¿Sí?"

"Podrías por favor, ¡SALIR DE MI ESPALDA, N-NO RE-S-S-PIRO AMIGO!"

"Oh, lo siento"

Después de que Norte ayudara a Bunny a pararse, y Jack y Sandy terminaran su pequeño ataque de risa, los cinco recordaron por qué estaban en ese lugar para empezar.

"No estaba tan oscuro la otra vez que vine" murmuró Jack para él mismo, sin embargo Bunny lo captó.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'la otra vez que vine'?" preguntó curioso, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Ammm, yo, bueno, es que…" Jack mordió su labio y empezó a girar su cayado con nervios, había pensado que no tendría que hablar con los demás sobre esto, menos en el lugar donde todo había pasado.

"Vamos, hijo-" Empezó Norte con un tono amable que calmó un poco a Jack "Nos puedes contar, cualquier cosa que sea ya está en el pasado"

Jack suspiró profundo y después de mirar a cada guardián, cada uno expresando su angustia a su manera, tomó otra bocanada de aire y abrió la boca para hablar, los guardianes debían saber lo que pasó ese día.

"Bueno, cuando…"

Su explicación fue cruelmente interrumpida por un sonido ensordecedor, como un vidrio rompiéndose, seguido de un chillido muy agudo. Esto los tomó por sorpresa, el ruido resonó por toda la caverna, dejando a cada guardián deteniendo una posible hemorragia en el tímpano.

"¡¿Qué fue eso!?"

Norte retomando su pose de líder del grupo, sacó sus espadas y dijo:

"Eso a investigar". Norte comenzó a caminar hasta que… "Jack, esta conversación no ha terminado" respondió sin ni siquiera voltear la cara, por lo que se perdió cómo la cara del joven chico pasó de una expresión aliviada a una de sorpresa y decepción.

"Rayos" dijo Jack mirando al suelo

Bunny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y empezaron a avanzar en busca del sonido. A ninguno le gustaba la situación, pero tenían que seguir, era sospechoso que la guarida de Pitch esté tan…callada.

Después de caminar intentando no tropezarse con el otro, llegaron a una especie de sala, la más alumbrada de la guarida, ya que tenía un gran globo terráqueo de metal oscuro con miles de lucecitas cubriéndolo.

Todos se preguntaron por qué Pitch tendría un globo al igual que Norte, todos excepto Jack claro, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Las paredes eran negras como la noche y parecían ser de roca (como todo lo demás). El suelo era gris y sentían que no estaban solos, estaban siendo observados desde las sombras.

Jack frunció el ceño y se empezó a acercar a un rincón de la habitación. Levantó su cayado, el cual estaba brillando azul, preparándose para atacar

"Jack, qué..."

"Shush, Tooth. Creo que eso es…"

Relinchos y bufidos tomaron por sorpresa a los guardianes, y antes de que se den cuenta ya estaban rodeados por…

"¡PESADILLAS!" Gritó Bunny lanzando su boomerang hacia uno, desintegrándolo, solo para que vuelva a aparecer segundos después.

Los guardianes empezaron a pelear con las pesadillas que los superaban en número, no eran menos de 50, Sandy hacia lo mejor por transformarlas en arena dorada, pero más aparecían de entre las sombras.

Pudieron darse cuenta que estas pesadillas eran mucho más resistentes y grandes que las anteriores. Las otras, con ojos amarillos y oscuras con brillos guindas y azules, tenían ahora los ojos de un color rojo sangre y eran completamente negras.

Después de un rato, los guardianes empezaron a cansarse e hicieron lo que cualquier héroe haría en esta situación.

Correr.

Sabían que estaban en desventaja, las pesadillas conocían bien la zona y ellos a la justa veían. Pensaron que no iban a llegar a ningún lado, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, que afortunadamente para ellos tenía una puerta. ¡Y ESTABA ABIERTA!

Rápidamente entraron, sin pensar mucho en lo que podría haber dentro, simplemente en descansar y pensar en un nuevo plan.

Respirando con dificultad y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, los guardianes vieron en donde habían entrado.

"¿Ahora dónde estamos?" preguntó Bunny, obviamente cansado e irritado por la situación en donde se habían metido él y sus compañeros.

Comparado con el resto del lugar este cuarto sí estaba iluminado con unas velas que colgaban del techo, creando muchas sombras en las paredes y había un bulto de color negro en el piso… ¿Espera, qué?

Los guardianes, después de alzar una ceja en confusión, se dieron cuenta que en ese cuarto sí había algo… o alguien que estaba haciendo un sonido, sonaba algo así como un… ¿sollozo?

El cuarto era grande pero localizaron la fuente del sonido rápidamente, venía del bulto en una de las esquinas.

Se acercaron, y poco a poco lo distinguían mejor. Lo que antes parecía un bulto, ahora tenía una forma… humana.

Más cerca. Un cuerpo

Más cerca. Un niño. ¿¡Qué!?

Más cerca. Respiraba.

Estaba vivo.

Ya detrás, pudieron ver que sí era un niño. No se le distinguía ningún rasgo, porque estaba cubierto con una tela negra que le cubría el cuerpo, pero estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y entrecortado. Murmuraba cosas, pero no se le llegaba a entender nada.

"Norte… es…es… un niño…" dijo Tooth soltando un sollozo y escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Norte.

"¿Pitch tiene un niño acá? ¿Por qué? Dijo Jack tragando saliva mientras miraba al chico. No podía pasar ni los 14 años por el tamaño, tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, algunas se podían ver en la espalda, muchas de ellas, recientes y sangrando, la tela estaba rasgada por todos lados, especialmente en las heridas.

"N-n-n-o ma-m-ma-más p-por-f-fa-fav-or "fue lo primero que lograron entender del chico. Tenía la voz rasposa y seca, sobre todo teñida de absoluto temor.

Intentaron acercarse más, pero al mínimo ruido, el niño se cubría aún más la cara y empezaba a lloriquear y temblar. Su miedo irradiaba como ondas, casi se podía sentir.

"Y-y-a- n-n-no".

"Hay que sacarlo de aquí" dijo Norte muy decidido a sacar al niño de las garras de Pitch.

Tooth voló y se dio una vuelta para ver la cara del niño, para decirle lo más amigable y suave posible

"Tranquilo pequeño, no te haremos daño, por favor, so-solo míranos"

Después de ver como el niño temblaba y debatía en voltear o no, por fin vieron que intentaba sentarse (con mucha dificultad por cierto). Cuando por fin logró semi-sentarse miró en dirección de los guardianes.

Cuando el niño los miró, los guardianes abrieron los ojos como platos; ese chico tenía los ojos plateados y dorados (tipo eclipse), su piel pálida y grisácea, y el cabello negro, largo y sucio.

No puede ser…

Las expresiones de los 5 grandes se volvieron de horror cuando el niño dio un pequeño gritillo y empezó a hiperventilarse y a respirar entrecortada mente.

"… ¿Pi-Pitch?" se aventuró a preguntar Jack, quien tenía las cejas hasta la altura de su frente

El niño, ahora en pleno ataque de pánico, rodó los ojos hacia atrás y cayó pesadamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Los guardianes no podían creerlo, este niño no había sido secuestrado por Pitch, ERA Pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que nuestros guardianes estaban en shock era subestimar la situación, esto era… simplemente ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Después de mirar en profundo trance al inconsciente niño Pitch en el suelo por unos buenos 5 minutos que parecieron años, Bunny logró salir del trance solo para decir lo más sensato que pudo.

"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡DÍGANME QUE VEN LO QUE YO! ¡¿CÓMO NOS METIMOS EN ESTO?! ¡¿SABEN QUÉ?! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! TODO ESTO ES UNA ABSOLUTA MI-"

Tooth rápidamente voló hacia Jack para cubrirle los oídos. Bunny continuó lanzando lisuras por todos lados, aunque Jack solo podía ver como Bunny saltaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando señalando a Pitch como también a Norte, quien respondía por su lado también.

Durante este pequeño 'desacuerdo', Jack ya se había aburrido de ver cómo Norte y Bunny se ponían rojos por gritar y por la falta de aire que eso involucraba y a Sandy con una cara de incomodidad durante todo esto. Así que, alejándose un poco de Tooth, golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, creando así una ráfaga de viento con nieve y escarcha mucho más fuerte que la vez en el Polo Norte, callando a los guardianes del Asombro y Esperanza al instante.

"¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ? De todos los lugares donde pueden discutir ¡¿deciden hacerlo justo acá?!"

Eso calmó un poco a los guardianes, habían olvidado la verdadera misión que les había encargado Manny.

"Lo sentimos Jack, tienes razón" Dijo Norte ignorando el comentario de "siempre la tengo" por parte de Jack y continuó "Tenemos que encontrar la salida"

"Norte…" Dijo Tooth al ver que los demás se iban, olvidando un pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, compañera? Dijo Bunny frotándose las sienes con sus patas y cerrando sus ojos.

"¿No crees que nos olvidamos de algo?" Preguntó Jack señalando con su cabeza al lugar donde había caído inconsciente el Coco.

"Jack, sé a qué te refieres, pero no-um-nosotros…no lo…no podemos…no lo haremos." dijo Norte empezando un poco inseguro pero luego tomando confianza

"Pero Norte… no podemos dejarlo acá, sólo míralo por Dios"

"NO Jack, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que lo llevemos al Polo?" -Dijo Norte con un tono burlón, pero luego de escuchar a Tooth toser falsamente preguntó "¿Qué pasa, Tooth?"

"Y si… bueno, ¿qué pasa si es por eso que nos mandó Manny?"-dijo Tooth soltando una risita nerviosa para luego ponerse seria "Digo, hemos recorrido todo el bosque y a lo único que le veo sentido es a, pues, esto"

Nadie tuvo tiempo de pensarlo 2 veces cuando escucharon a las pesadillas relinchar y materializarse delante de ellos, con una mirada que claramente decía: Él es nuestro.

Los guardianes volvieron a la pelea, cada uno encargándose de la pesadilla más cercana. Jack notó que las pesadillas estaban yendo por Pitch.

Le dio un grito de aviso a Norte, ya que él estaba más cerca a Pitch. Norte, sin poder resistirse a los ojos de perrito de Jack, corrió hacia Pitch, partiendo a la mitad a las pesadillas más cercanas. Cuando llegó, Pitch tenía nuevas heridas sangrantes y un raspón que se veía profundo que iba desde la frente hasta pasar su ojo derecho. Norte lo levantó, con no mucha delicadeza que digamos, a lo que Pitch soltó un inconsciente quejido de dolor. Norte rodó los ojos y empezó a correr hacia los guardianes

"Vámonos, ¡ahora!"

Corrieron, volaron, saltaron (lo que sea) por las infinitas escaleras y pasillos, con unas muy molestas pesadillas pisándoles los talones, hasta que por fin vieron la entrada de la cueva por donde habían llegado. Sandy creó una nube de arena que ayudó a Bunny y a Norte a subir. A penas salieron, Jack creó una gruesa capa de hielo sobre el agujero para evitar que las pesadillas salieran. Eso los debía retener allí por un tiempo.

Cuando los guardianes se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban bajo tierra, dieron un suspiro de alivio y todos las miradas, cayeron sobre la carga de Norte.

Los guardianes, en especial Norte, se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que su camisa y saco.

A Jack no le gustaba ver sangre, la odiaba. No podía creer que acá arriba se veía la verdadera cantidad de sangre que tenía Pitch encima, así que para evitar vomitar, miró rápidamente a otro lado, recibiendo una mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisa cálida de parte de Sandy.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas traído de verdad, amigo" dijo Bunny con una cara de odio

"Mira, simple, lo llevamos a Polo, preguntamos si esto era lo que Manny quería, si no, seguimos buscando, pastel comido" dijo Norte, cargando a Pitch estilo novia y mirando su lastimada cara mientras caminaba. Intentaba evitar pensar sobre lo que harían si él no era lo que les pidió el hombre de la luna.

"Además, no me ensucié ropa por las puras, ¡andando!"


	4. Chapter 4

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 A TODOS! Les deseo lo mejor y les doy un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste. Este es mucho más largo que los anteriores. :D**

* * *

El regreso al Polo fue demasiado silencioso e incómodo, mucho más de lo que ellos hubieran pensado. Bunny había logrado escapar diciendo que no quería subirse al trineo con…con…eso, y abrió uno de sus túneles antes de que Norte lograra jalarlo al trineo, dejando como única evidencia de que estuvo allí, una flor amarilla.

Habían lanzado a Pitch a la parte de atrás, ni se quejó, y los demás adelante.

La razón por la que el viaje fue largo e incómodo fue que Norte pensó que no iban a necesitar esferas de nieve para el viaje.

"No las llevaré decía, no serán necesarias decía" murmuró Jack con un pésimo acento ruso mirando sonriente y burlón a Norte.

Justo cuando llegaron, Bunny apareció quejándose sobre: "estúpida nieve" "y no sentir sus pies".

Norte llevó el trineo a los establos (sí, establos) donde todos bajaron, y levantando al chico inconsciente del trineo, utilizaron la puerta de entrada al Polo. Recibieron miradas raras y curiosas de los yetis cuando vieron a Norte entrar con su bulto negro en brazos.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Bunny, sobándose sus patas congeladas

"Creo que yo puedo responder eso, Áster" una nueva voz contestó llamando la atención de todos los guardianes haciendo que giraran 180 grados.

Un hombrecito de piel pálida y blanca que parecía brillar como la luna, con un terno blanco y un saco que llegaba hasta el piso. Tenía también un chaleco amarillo claro, una corbatita roja y zapatos blancos. Sobre su cabeza redonda reposaba cabello blanco, mucho más brillante que el de Jack y un largo mechón que se paraba en forma de signo de interrogación. El Hombre de la Luna.

A los guardianes se les cayó la mandíbula y los ojos se les abrieron como platos, ¡hace siglos que no veían a Manny!

Claro, pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle, Jack no sabía quién era y solo podía mirar como sus amigos se quedaban anonadados por la presencia de este personaje.

"Oigan, me podrían decir quién es, saben" dijo Jack como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Norte, quien todavía no salía de su trance completamente, puso a Pitch en el sillón que estaba por allí para evitar que se cayera por la sorpresa y se golpeara más de lo que ya estaba, le logró contestar: "Él… él es el hombre de la luna, hijo"

Jack lo miró como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo. No podía ser cierto. ¡Él! ¿El hombre de la luna? Imposible. Jack se lo había imaginado muuuy diferente. Volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía delante, quien por cierto los miraba con una expresión totalmente calmada. Se tapó la boca para evitar reírse, fallando completamente. El chico resopló de risa al principio, seguido de una serie de carcajadas que no podía calmar.

Hasta que recibió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de parte de Bunny

"AAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHH" Gritó Jack mirando venenosamente a Bunny mientras que se frotaba la cabeza, este último sonriendo por su cometido para luego ponerse serio y decir

"Respeta Jackson"

Manny soltó una risita y levantó una mano hacia Bunny

"No hay necesidad de violencia física Áster, no importa. Jack no me conocía" Respondió mirando a Jack, dándole una cálida sonrisa, el ultimo inclinando la cabeza en confusión pero sonriendo de todos modos

"¡Y!, no puedes decir que NINGUNO de ustedes pensó lo mismo al principio"

Esto último lo dijo en dirección a los 4 guardianes veteranos, quienes se tornaron un tono rosa por la vergüenza y miraron hacia sus pies, como si se hubieran vuelto de repente lo más interesante del mundo.

"Bueno, retornando al punto anterior, creo que ustedes deben saber por qué estoy aquí"

"Lo que nos pediste que busquemos… ¿verdad?" Dijo Tooth un poco insegura

"Así es Toothiana" dijo Manny girando un poco su cabeza hacia un sillón de la habitación "Y creo que lo han conseguido"

"Pero viejo amigo, no creo que hayamos hecho nada…" dijo Norte un poco confundido

"En realidad, Nicholas, sí, sí lo hicieron, y está atrás de ustedes". Respondió Manny sonriendo levemente y moviendo su cabeza en dirección al sillón. El sillón donde Pitch Black había sido puesto.

Después de abrir un poco sus ojos, giraron su cabeza lentamente, como esperando a que Pitch apareciera detrás de ellos y los atacara. No lo hizo. Sigue exactamente dónde Norte lo había dejado. No sabían por qué, pero eso era preocupante… de algún modo.

"Manny, por favor, ¿enserio nos pediste que fuéramos a buscar a Pitch?" Dijo Norte

"¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Enserio! ¡Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que íbamos en busca de Pitch, me hubiera negado!" gritó Bunny, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros guardianes, excepto, Jack. Ni él mismo sabía por qué.

"Es por eso que no les dije, sabía que no lo harían, pero era necesario"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Jack. Todavía no entendía. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para tener a su enemigo (inconsciente y en forma de niño, pero enemigo al fin y al cabo) con ellos?

"¿Los niños están en peligro?"

"Algo parecido querido Jack" dijo Manny poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.-"Como ustedes saben, el mundo debe tener un equilibrio, un balance entre 2 fuerzas diferentes como totalmente complementarias." Al ver que sus guardianes entendían, continuó. "Desde lo más simple, como el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, podemos llegar aquí, alegría… y miedo"

"Pero Manny…" Dijo Tooth intentando argumentar a favor de sus compañeros

"Déjame terminar querida. Sin el miedo, el mundo no está estable, así como sin la felicidad y ustedes saben las cosas que pueden suceder si uno de los 2 se excede"

"Se pierde el equilibrio entre ambos, lo que pasó en la batalla…" dijo Jack

"Ciertamente. Hace 3 años exactamente empecé a notar cambios en la Tierra, cambios que son mínimos por ahora, pero crecerán y sé que los notarán, creando problemas, no podemos dejar que pase eso, no sólo afectará a los niños, sino a todo el mundo"

"Lo sé Manny, pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que Pitch se tenga que quedar en Polo" dijo Norte con los brazos cruzados.

Manny pensó su respuesta por unos segundos, rascándose la barbilla para luego responder "Um… bueno, Pitch sí continuó realizando su trabajo después de la Edad Oscura, obviamente ya no como antes. Pero el equilibrio seguía. Llegó un momento en donde ya no lo soportó más y empezó a poner su plan en marcha, fue allí cuando supe que tendríamos que detenerlo ya que iba a afectar el equilibrio del mundo, cosa que sí hizo"

"Pero…"

"A eso iba. Cuando Pitch fue arrastrado a su guarida por sus pesadillas, estas lo atacaron porque era la única fuente de energía y se alimentan de eso. "

"Por eso parece que escapó de un campo de batalla" añadió Jack

Manny sólo asintió.

"Eso no explica por qué parece un niño" dijo Tooth confundida

Los guardianes no notaron que la expresión de Manny cambió por un segundo a una nerviosa para luego regresar a su semblante tranquilo y sereno

"Supongo que las pesadillas le fueron quitando poder y fuerza y con eso, su… bueno… apariencia…" dijo Manny sin poder explicarse, sin embargo los guardianes asintieron.

"Acuérdense también-rápidamente añadió-Que las pesadillas están hechas de la arena corrompida de Sanderson, ni Pitch mismo sabía las consecuencias de usarla, aún después de ´años´ de práctica"

"Creo que…"

Una respiración cortante interrumpió lo que Manny iba a decir, Norte se acercó a Pitch y, con más cuidado que antes lo levantó y gritó "Phil, dile a yetis que preparen la enfermería, ah, y dile a Charles que prepare el equipo médico"

Con un gesto, Norte salió del cuarto con dichos yetis y Pitch en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería con un paso un poco apresurado. Dios, ¡se había olvidado que Pitch estaba allí y con heridas sangrantes para colmo!

"¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar así?" preguntó Sandy a través de sus símbolos, pero al ver que nadie, ni siquiera Manny, lo entendió, suspiró y lo escribió con arena, esta vez los guardianes que quedaban soltaron un "ahhh" de entendimiento y Manny respondió

"No lo sé Sanderson, en verdad no lo sé"

"Oigan, si Pitch está… bueno… así… ¿todavía tiene sus memorias?" preguntó Tooth

"Yo… no lo creo mi querida Toothiana, supongo que sí, pero como ya dije, es impredecible y se tendrá que comprobar cuando despierte" dijo Manny apresuradamente, regresando a sus leves periodos de nerviosismo.

"Lo siento compañero, pero yo no quiero estar allí cuando eso pase" dijo Bunny golpeando el suelo 2 veces y saltando por un túnel.

"Manny, ¿qué pasará si Pitch sí se acuerda de lo que pasó e intenta atacar? Preguntó Jack, quien hace rato trató de hacer la pregunta pero no encontró cuándo.

"Para empezar, no creo que tenga poderes." Los guardianes suspiraron aliviados pero Manny continuó hablando.

"Pero tarde o temprano -sonrió Manny al ver las caras de Sandy y Tooth-"Los recuperará y no podrá controlarlos porque bueno…serán…diferentes"-y casi en tono burlón terminó-"Y va a necesitar que alguien con habilidades parecidas a él lo ayuden"

Tooth se sorprendió mientras que Jack sonrió al entender de lo que hablaba Manny y ambos voltearon a ver a Sandy que seguía sin entender…

Y…Ya entendió.

Jack estalló de risa al ver la cara traumada de Sandy y la infinidad de símbolos que aparecían y se iban sobre su cabeza, obviamente quejándose por su nuevo trabajo a futuro.

"Para terminar de responder tu pregunta Jackson" continuó Manny suprimiendo una risa al ver a Sandy expulsando arena por los oídos "Es por ese motivo que debe quedarse con ustedes"

Manny suspiró profundamente antes de continuar "Sé que es difícil saber lo que puede pasar, pero vale la pena tratar. Todos merecemos que nos den una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?" Jack solo asintió.

"La edad que tiene Pitch ahora, fue una época crucial en su vida, por eso, no solo se mejorará sus relación con él, el esfuerzo que hagan tendrá una recompensa mucho mayor"

Después de un silencio incómodo, Sandy, quién seguía molesto no solo por lo que dijo Manny sino también porque se le hacía tarde para terminar su trabajo en otros países, se fue pateando elfos hasta llegar a la ventana por donde desapareció en una nube de arena dorada. Tooth quién se disculpó y también se fue de regreso a su palacio, con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Todo esto era divertido para Jack, ¡no sabía que Sandy podía comportarse así! Cuando volteó vio que Manny lo estaba mirando.

"Manny"

"Dime"

"Puedo, um, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Claro, por qué no"

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que tenía que hacer después de que me volviste Jack Frost?"

Manny sonrió tristemente a Jack quien lo miraba con ojos tristes. Manny se sentó en una silla y le indicó a Jack que hiciera lo mismo, respiró profundo y empezó. "Es una historia un poco confusa y larga pero en resumen, ya no tuve más poder para comunicarme."

"¿Uh?"

"Cuando te volví espíritu después de que salvaste a tu hermanita, un acto muy valiente del que estoy muy orgulloso y sé que tú también te sientes así, usé mucho poder para darte el poder que tú mereces". Sonrió al ver el orgullo en los ojos de Jack. "Tú merecías mucho poder y estaba decidido a dártelo, pero había un inconveniente. Como tú debes haber visto, no hay ningún espíritu que tenga tu edad física porque, les cuesta manejar mucho más sus poderes comparado con un espíritu de mayor edad física o mental."

"Tenía que darte más de lo debido para que lo manejaras bien, y con el tiempo tus poderes crezcan. Ah, obviamente con la ayuda de tu cayado, que es un conducto de tus poderes ¿Me entiendes?"

"Creo que sí, pero ¿por qué sólo me dijiste mi nombre?"

"Jack-" Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho "yo intenté decirte todo, pero la conexión directa que tenía con la Tierra se había vuelto débil, ese mismo día te quería decir que eras un guardián, no hace 5 años. Con los otros guardianes también perdí contacto, me costó mucho que entendieran mis señales sobre ti, pero cuando lo logré, ya habían pasado como 300 años, yo, yo lo siento. No quería que sufrieras tanto, lo siento" Manny estaba avergonzado, a pesar de que no era su culpa totalmente, había dejado a su guardián perdido, sólo, y peor aún a uno que tenía la apariencia física y mental de un chico de 14 años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jack, que se había prácticamente lanzado sobre él para… abrazarlo.

"Yo, yo también lo siento Manny, pen-pensé que me quisiste dejar so-solo a pro-propósito, y pensé tan mal de ti, yo –yo también lo siento."

Cuando se separaron, Jack tenía sus ojos húmedos y un poco rojos, pero estaba feliz. Manny se sentía aliviado, tal vez su relación con su joven guardián no será tan buena por ahora, pero lo será, se esforzaría para que eso sucediera.

"Jack, ya me tengo que ir, he estado mucho tiempo en la Tierra, por favor, le explicas a Nicholas lo que les he dicho ¿está bien?, ah y le entregas esto" Le dijo pasándole una carta.

"Claro. No me dejarás solo en esto, ¿cierto?" Él quiso decir nosotros, no sabía por qué había dicho eso.

"Si Jackson, tranquilo" Manny miró a todos lados como buscando algo antes de añadir "Hasta pronto Jack, nos volveremos a ver pronto, espero" antes de voltearse sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo "Una… una pregunta más… ¿Cuántos años tiene Pitch ahora?"

Manny le dio la sonrisa "ni-loco-te-lo-voy-a-decir" y dijo

"Lo descubrirás después tranquilo" Con eso, Manny guiñó el ojo y en un remolino plateado, desapareció.

Jack se quedó pegado al piso mirando al lugar en donde hace segundos atrás estuvo su "jefe", con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Iba a ir a buscar a Norte cuando escuchó sus gritos viniendo hacia él.

"Bueno, todo controlado, fue difícil pero…" Cuando Norte levantó la mirada vio que la sala estaba vacía excepto por Jack Frost que estaba mirándolo relajadamente apoyado en su cayado.

"Qué onda, Norte" Dijo al ver la cara confundida de su compañero, al que empezaba a ver como una figura paterna. "Oh, los demás ya se fueron" dijo señalando con sus manos a su alrededor "Manny dijo que te lo agradecía mucho y que te entregara esto." Dijo entregándole la carta de Manny

"Sí, Jack lo puedo ver" Respondió recibiendo la carta, mientras despeinaba a Jack

"¿Cómo te fue con los yetis?" preguntó el espíritu del invierno riendo mientras sacaba las enormes manos de Norte de su cabeza.

Norte le indicó que lo siguiera y empezaron a caminar por el enorme taller. Norte caminaba con toda facilidad abriéndose paso entre gigantes yetis que cargaban objetos o juguetes, mientras que Jack tenía que evitar ser golpeado por un juguete volador o pisar a un elfo, el cual se molestaría mucho y buscaría venganza. NADIE quiere ver a un elfo molesto, y Jack lo aprendió a la fuerza después de una broma.

Jack recordó que cuando se volvió guardián, Norte lo había invitado a ser libre de venir al taller cuando quisiese, después de descubrir que él no tenía un verdadero hogar, simplemente vivía en el mismísimo bosque donde se había convertido en Jack Frost. Norte quería invitarlo a vivir, pero después de unas charlas con los otros guardianes, decidió esperar.

Jack, en ese momento, todavía no tenía mucha confianza con ellos y tampoco eran muy unidos, por lo que forzarlo a quedarse iba a apartarlo más. Cuánta razón tenían.

Jack nunca se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de visita que Norte le había dado, pero iba seguido a visitarlo, le encantaba acompañarlo, fastidiar a los yetis, ayudarlo con sus esculturas de hielo que servirían de modelo para los juguetes, fastidiar a los yetis, chequear los juguetes, jugar con los elfos… ¿había dicho fastidiar a los yetis?…oh ¡tantas cosas que podía hacer!

Pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando Jack una vez se quedó dormido viendo a Norte trabajar. Norte lo llevó hasta que cuarto que tenía preparado para él y se quedó a su costado viéndolo cariñosamente, hasta que Jack lo tomó de su mano en su sueño y empezó a murmurar unas cosas, una en especial que llamó la atención de Norte "…papá" Sus ojos azules se humedecieron y sonriendo le respondió "yo también te quiero, hijo", sin darse cuenta, él también se quedó dormido a su costado. Y horas después, cuando los guardianes habían llegado para una reunión, no se sorprendieron… tanto… al ver tan adorable escena.

Desde ese entonces, su lazo se fortaleció y cierto día, le dio una sorpresa a Jack; el cuarto de visita, antes sin una decoración, había sido remodelado completamente.

Las paredes fueron pintadas de un color azul claro, con diseños de copos de nieve en algunas partes, había una cama de dos plazas con el cubrecama azul oscuro y las almohadas blancas, junto con un escritorio con una silla giratoria, de madera tallada a mano. Un estante con libros y juegos de mesa, un armario pintado de blanco para que se contraste con el azul y un baño propio. Una televisión plasma conectada a un play station, con miles de juegos ordenados al costado, todo para su hijo…Jack. Él estaba atónito, hasta llegó a pensar que se había equivocado de cuarto, y fue allí cuando Norte le ofreció un hogar en 'Santoff Clausen'. Le agradeció a Norte como mil veces y el chico empezó a llorar de felicidad, repitiendo mil veces que sí, abrazando a Norte como si fuera a desaparecer. Norte demoró 2 años pero valió la pena la espera. Desde ese día Jack vive en el taller.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, que estaba en el 2do piso, vieron que unos yetis estaban terminando de guardar sus materiales médicos, en medio en una de las camas, estaba Pitch. Era una escena un poco deprimente para ser sinceros. El Coco, el hombre que hace 5 años tuvo el poder suficiente como para destruir la fe de los niños en prácticamente 3 días, quien los había hecho batallar hasta el final, muchas veces terminando heridos y los había degradado hasta el punto en que estuvieron totalmente sin poderes,… estaba reducido en la forma de un niño, envuelto en vendajes, moretones, con una mascarilla de oxígeno en la nariz para que respire y una sonda que le inyectaba suero.

"No-no pensé que sería tan grave" dijo Jack siento lastima por el ex Coco

"El brazo derecho completamente roto, fractura completa, esguince grave en el tobillo izquierdo, cortes leves, graves y muy graves en todo el cuerpo, y posibles contusiones." Leyó Norte el informe que los yetis habían dejado en la cama

"… ¿Auch?" dijo Jack sin saber que decir- "¿Cuándo va a despertar, sabes?" preguntó mirando al inmóvil 'paciente', lo único era su leve respiración.

Norte simplemente se encogió de hombros, porque de verdad no sabía. -"De lo que estoy seguro es que se lo merecía"

_Aunque… esto ya es poco exagerado_. Pensó sobándose la barba.

Jack le dijo todo lo que Manny le había dicho, ya que él no estaba presente cuando los informó. Pero… decidió omitir la parte de Sandy y su futuro trabajo de instructor y tutor, eso es algo con lo que se lidiará después.

Se retiraron del cuarto, no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico de cabello negro y cerrar la puerta para que cada uno se vaya a sus respectivos cuartos. Mucha información que absorber en un día.

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar Porfavor! Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Lo siento si me demoré en subir el capítulo, tenía y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza pero bueno, como no sé si este capítulo es largo subiré 2!**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

La primera semana pasó con normalidad, obviamente con el pequeño detalle de que ahora Pitch está con ellos. Norte iba a chequear de vez en cuando la enfermería al igual que Jack para realizar exámenes y ver si notaban diferencias.

Nada.

No les importó mucho, era la primera semana después de todo y los yetis dijeron que podían tardar una semana.

Cuando llegó la segunda semana, lograron reunir a los 3 guardianes restantes (no se mencionará que a una la engañaron diciendo que Jack perdió un diente; a otro, lo sobornaron con ponche de huevo y al último lo secuestraron, arrojaron a un saco y lanzaron por un portal mágico), y llegaron a un acuerdo: cada uno iba a tomarse la molestia de ir al Polo y tomar turnos en la enfermería para 'vigilar' a Pitch y luego informar lo que vieron.

Norte empezaba. Como siempre, realizaba análisis, y estudios, sin recibir respuesta del chico. Cuando se detenía a mirando, era raro, a veces solo miraba a su enemigo inmortal, otras, a un niño indefenso que necesitaba su ayuda. (Algo que prácticamente sí era y sí pasaba). Era allí cuando acomodaba con cuidado las sábanas sobre su pecho y sus manos, tan pálidas como siempre, las acomodaba bien en la cama. A nadie le afectaba que lo haga… ¿verdad?

Jack seguía. Normalmente, del aburrimiento se quedaba dormido en una silla y el que seguía lo tenía que despertar, pero a veces llevaba libros de la biblioteca de Norte para pasar el rato y se los leía a Pitch, tenía la esperanza de que despertara por escuchar su voz o por lo menos se empezara a quejar y le gritara por su terrible forma de leer…

En ningún momento Pitch se movía.

Tooth venía después, seguida de Sandy. Tooth siempre iniciaba dando órdenes a sus haditas para recoger los dientes y las intentaba dar lo más bajo posible, pero luego cedía porque a Pitch no parecía molestarle.

Sandy repartía sueños desde allí, no era difícil, pero sí trabajoso. Ya no estaba molesto por las noticias, pero seguía indignado de tener que venir hasta el taller, cuando podría estar dando sueños directamente.

Nunca se acercaba totalmente a la cama, mantenía su distancia para no ver esa cara que tantos malos y buenos recuerdos le traía.

El último era el Conejo de Pascua. Era al que más le fastidiaba tener que ir, sin embargo, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos. Sentía que no era necesario, quería atacar a Pitch allí mismo ¡Él no se merecía estar acá, ni el esfuerzo y sacrificio que estaban poniendo los demás y él. Quería deshacerse de él allí mismo. Pero…no podía. De las pocas veces que se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba Pitch, desafortunadamente para él, no llegaba a ver a su enemigo inconsciente como lo hizo el primer día, sino, a un niño dormido, un niño herido, un niño en peligro, un niño…que tenía el cabello en la cara.

Suspirando levemente de resignación, con una mano-, erh,-pata, le removió el cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Regresando a su silla, se repetía a sí mismo: Mañana sí lo hago.

Obviamente, sin recibir ningún movimiento de Pitch.

Tercera semana. Igual. Okay…no estaban tan preocupados…

Cuarta Semana. Okay, ahora sí. Estaban nerviosos, el chico no mostraba mejora, se ponía cada vez peor. Su piel ya pálida, estaba aún más pálida, su respiración se hacía más pesada y el monitor indicaba que sus latidos se hacían cada vez más débiles.

¡Dios, Manny los matará si Pitch no despierta pronto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oscuridad._

_Eso es lo que siempre he visto._

_No sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que veía era negro. De repente sentí un terrible dolor en la espalda que hizo que gritara de dolor. Caí de rodillas. Al abrir los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) estaba en un bosque. Corriendo. Sentía que alguien me perseguía por lo que empecé a correr más rápido. Sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y jadeaba por aire por el esfuerzo. Me estrellé con algo…o alguien. No veía quien era, solo eran manchas borrosas de colores delante de mí. Una de las manchas, solo distinguía rojo, tenía unas enormes espadas con las que se iba acercando. Empecé a retroceder pero no me lograba parar y antes de que me diera cuenta, levantó su espada y clavó en el estómago, sentía que las espadas perforaban mis entrañas y me quemaban por dentro. Mientras gritaba, podía escuchar risas crueles._

_Mi atacante retiró con fuerza la espalda, cubierta de punta al mango con mi sangre y este empezó a alejar._

_Intentaba tomar aire y mientras presionaba una mano en mi herida para evitar que sangre mucho (lo que fue en vano porque solo logré que también se llene de sangre), vi que alguien más se acercaba. _

_Una de las dos personas (si es que eran personas) era gris y agarraba un boomerang de madera, esta me paró. Grité de dolor y me agarró de los brazos, clavándome sus garras. Otra mancha verde tomó impulso y me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, hasta uno de mis dientes se salió. La mancha gris me soltó y por la debilidad, caí de rodillas. Tosí y un poco de sangre cayó en mi mano. Escupí el resto cuando otra de las personas se acercó con unos látigos en las manos. Esta era amarilla, pero mientras más se acercaba, podía distinguir más los rasgos de esta nueva persona. Era baja y estaba cubierto de arena, tenía el cabello del mismo color que su ropa y llevaba en el rostro, una sonrisa._

_Tragué saliva e intenté retroceder, pero me agarró de la muñeca y me jaló hacia él, vi que negaba con la cabeza y movía su dedo como diciendo que hice algo mal, me dio un puñetazo y asegurando el agarre que tenía en mi muñeca, me azotó con su otro látigo en el mismo lugar de la herida y espalda. Grité, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me sacudió por los aires mientras que las otras personas se reían. Caí boca abajo contra un carro, luego en la acera y me golpeé la mandíbula. No había notado que el paisaje de hielo de antes ahora era una calle llena de carros; era de noche, y estaba alumbrada por postes de luz y la Luna._

_Ya no podía respirar. Sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, intenté limpiarlas para que no las vean, pero solo hacía que el dolor creciera._

_**"Eres débil"**_

_**"No mereces vivir"**_

_**"Inútil"**_

_**"Te lo mereces"**_

_**"Estorbo"**_

_**"Cobarde"**_

_Las voces continuaron mientras yo gritaba. Antes de que toda mi vista se nublara, pude ver que todas las personas del principio estaban enfrente de mí y me empezaron a patear, golpear, arañar, mientras desde las sombras podía ver ojos rojos, atentos a lo que pasaba._

_**"débil...inútil…estorbo…cobarde…no…sirves"**_

_"…Es cierto"_

_Y todo se oscureció._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

_Ahora estaba de nuevo en la oscuridad, podía sentir el dolor crecer por mi cuerpo._

_Estaba echado sobre algo, era caliente, relajante, y sentía que ayudaba con el dolor de espalda. Quería sonreír, agradecer, pero el dolor era inmenso y no encontraba mi voz. A veces sentía que alguien hablaba, no sabía ni entendía que me decía, pero no era como la de mis sueños. Esta era grave, amable, relajante. Me adormeció de repente, pero supuse que no importaba. Estaba mejor acá que en mis sueños…Espero._

_Así, me volví a sumergir en el mundo de las pesadillas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cuando abrí mis ojos, pude ver que estaba en una jaula. No. Estaba ABRIENDO una jaula. Escuchaba voces que me llamaban, cuando entré, no vi más que oscuridad. Iba a volver a salir cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, creando un eco escalofriante que hizo que los pelos de mi cuello se erizaran. Giré mi cabeza bruscamente, solo para encontrarme con millones de pares de ojos rojos que me sonreían, no veía sus cuerpos, pero tenían unos dientes afilados. No tuve tiempo ni de defenderme cuando me rodearon, se reían de mí, me cortaban, mordían, arañaban, se burlaban. Empecé a gritar. La oscuridad era sofocante, no podía respirar, sentía que mi respiración era rápida mientras luchaba con toda la fuerza por mi libertad._

_No pude, soy débil._

_"Adiós Pitchir-"_

_Miles de voces empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, no escuché lo que dijo la primera, pero no importaba, su voz está cargada de dolor y maldad, era tortura escucharlo, no lo soportaba._

_Así que sólo pude gritar hasta que lograron que perdiera la consciencia._

_**"Eres nuestro"**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya no quería más sombras, no más oscuridad, ¡Estaba harto!_

_Sentía que iba a pasar algo otra vez, que lo iban a torturar otra vez, cuando empezó a escuchar una voz. Pude distinguir lo que decía pero no quién lo hacía, estaba hablando algo sobre un dragón asesinado pero no le capté el sentido, así que simplemente me dejé llevar por su voz… el único consuelo en la oscuridad._

_Con él… ya no sentía miedo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Estaba corriendo por su vida en unos pasadizos y escaleras infinitas, la única fuente de luz: las luces de un globo terráqueo hecho de metal._

_Ya había estado allí. Era una guarida. SU guarida._

_Llegó a un callejón sin salida, lo único que se veía era la gran pared que le bloqueaba el paso._

_Apoyó su espalda contra la pared viendo con grandes ojos llenos de terror a los caballos-pesadilla acercarse._

_"Aléjense de mí" gritó. Su voz estaba ronca por correr. Las pesadillas solo lo miraron con ojos (por ahora) amarillos, estas relincharon y expulsaron arena por los orificios nasales, mientras se acercaban más a su presa._

_Sin darse cuenta, estaba en un remolino de arena negra, que le quitaba el aire y le hacía difícil respirar. Tenía miedo._

_Las pesadillas lo llevaron a un cuarto donde lo tiraron en el piso, todos se fueron… por ahora… dejando 2 como vigilantes._

_Se hecho en el frío suelo e intentó calmar su respiración para no atraer a las pesadillas._

_Las pesadillas. Lo habían arrastrado aquí y no sabía cómo ni por qué. Se había golpeado la cabeza en el forcejeo y todo estaba confuso. Pero sabía que tenía que ver con esos estúpidos guardianes._

_Tenía miedo. No quería sentir miedo, sabía que eso las alteraba y haría que lo atacaran más, pero ¡no podía evitarlo! Todo había fracasado, todo… sus planes no funcionaron… no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni poderoso para cumplirlo._

_Sintió que de sus ojos cayeron dos amargas lágrimas, seguido de un sollozo que rápidamente deseo no haber hecho. Los guardias lo vieron y con un relincho llamaron a sus compañeros. Era hora del festín._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo arrastraron de nuevo a su guarida, pero lo que sí sabía era que prácticamente ya no podía moverse, tampoco es que tuviera opción._

_Intentó escabullirse entre los guardias, solo para ser descubierto y recibir una paliza de castigo._

_Podía escuchar voces en su cabeza. Que le decían que se lo merecía, que no servía, que era un estorbo… y llegó un momento en que paró de luchar y simplemente lo aceptó._

_A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir cómo los caballos crecían y se hacían más fuertes, empezando a formar más, todo gracias a su debilidad._

_Hubo un momento sin embargo, cuando las pesadillas se acercaban a él y una luz apareció. Escuchó sus relinchos y bufidos al tratar de huir pero la luz los desintegró. Él la pudo sentir, la luz cayó sobre él._

_Al principio le dio nauseas, la cabeza le dolía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo, y su cuerpo quemaba, sintió sus huesos doliendo y encogiéndose. Quería pararse, pero no podía. Poco a poco fue aceptando el mareo que lo calmaba, lo hacía olvidar… se llevaba algo… algo que no podía recordar. No recordaba nada, pero no le importaba._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, todo se veía más oscuro y grande que antes…y desde las sombras, vio unas masas oscuras tomando la forma de enormes caballos con ojos rojos, que tenían una mirada malévola en sus rostros mientras le sonreían y Pitch…Pitch no sabía qué eran._

_-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sentía miedo, ya no quería estar más en la oscuridad, la oscuridad da miedo, el miedo no sirve, él no sirve._

_Pero de nuevo sentía que estaba echado en la suavidad de antes. Definitivamente no estaba con los caballos._

_Sentía un olor raro. No sabía qué era, pero estaba seguro que ya lo había olido en algún otro lugar... ¿era menta?_

_Su tren del pensamiento fue interrumpido por algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido. No podía ver nada, pero pudo sentir que algo suave pasaba por su frente hacia su cabello. Era tan diferente a un golpe o puñete, se sentía… bien…todo el miedo que había sentido, pareció esfumarse. Volvió a sentirse adormecido y se durmió, sin saber que para el momento en que despierte, todo lo que conocía cambiaría para siempre._


	6. Chapter 6

Jack caminaba hacia la enfermería, era su turno de vigilar a Pitch…yupi.

El chico había estado durmiendo por casi 4 semanas… no sabían qué hacer. Los yetis habían dicho después de tratarlo, que despertaría de entre 3-7 días… Para Jack ¡una semana no equivalía a un maldito mes!

Cuando llegó, vio a un yeti cambiando el suero de Pitch, algo que se había empezado a hacer costumbre.

"Hola Markus" saludó levantando su cayado, indicando que ya se podía ir.

"Hola Pitch." Dijo Jack, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Esta se movió un poco pero no era que iba a molestar a su ocupante.

"¿Qué cuentas?, ¿yo?, Jaja bueno, normal supongo. Cada vez que puedo voy a visitar a Jaime, oh, ya sabes, el primer niño que creyó en mí, la temperatura ya está un poco más baja así que ya puedo ir a Burgess más seguido…ahora ya tiene 13 y Sophie…Oye, a veces siento que tú sí me oyes, pero no me respondes a propósito" dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse estilo indio en la cama. "Estamos preocupados, ¿Okay?, Norte, yo, Tooth, hasta Sandy y Bunny" Miró a ambos lados como si fuera a decir un secreto y llevó su mano a su boca para taparla un poco y luego susurró "-Aunque no lo quieran admitir"

Nada. Sin respuesta

"¿Qué te está pasando, eh?, ya pasó casi un mes entero y tú sigues sin dar respuesta. No sé qué pueda pasar cuando te despiertes, pero te puedo asegurar que te vamos a ayudar…bueno, al menos-al menos yo sí…"

"Cuando Manny vino y dijo que te ibas a quedar, debo admitir que nadie estaba tan feliz por la noticia. Pero…cuando dijo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, bueno…lo reconsideré, porque…eso es lo que yo nunca tuve…"

Al ver que Pitch no respondía, continuó "Desde que tengo memoria como Jack Frost, a los otros espíritus no les agrado mucho, en especial a los de otras estaciones, porque …bueno…en realidad… no sé por qué…Me veían raro, ya que era el primer espíritu de invierno desde hace 50 años. Creo también porque me veía joven comparado con ellos. A veces se acercaban para burlarse, normalmente allí terminada, no más que una pequeña quemadura, pero hubo un día en que mis poderes se salieron de control y… bueno, sólo digamos que empezaron a cobrar venganza por su amigo caído…"

Jack sonrió triste hacia el recuerdo, se había sentido tan mal, y creyó que esos golpes y quemaduras eran merecidas. Continuó hablando, olvidando que Pitch estaba allí, simplemente estaba hablando para él mismo, para desahogarse

"Yo…les intenté pedir perdón, que fue accidental… pero me dijeron asesino, que mi estación representaba la muerte… y que no merecía el perdón de nadie…Creo que lo mismo pasó con Bunny en la Ventisca del 68. Yo-yo sólo quería que los niños se diviertan más buscando los huevos con-con una pequeña capa de nieve… pero como siempre lo tuve que echar a perder y crear una tormenta… in-intenté pararlo pero ya era demasiado tarde…Pascua se había cancelado y Bunny…me-me preguntó si sabía lo que había hecho… era la primera vez que lo veía y-y- yo no sabía cómo reaccionar… por-por eso es que-que- l-le dije que fue una bro-broma… Me pegó… le dije que lo sentía, que m-me di-diera una oportunidad, creo que no me creyó, porque también me gritó y me dijo que personas como yo…no merecen perdón…"

Jack no se había dado cuenta que lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, solo cuando los cerró, sintió que caían por sus mejillas. Se las limpió rápido antes de que se congelaran, algo que ya le había pasado y rió por lo bajo. Vio a Pitch, y se acordó cómo y por qué había empezado a contar esto.

"…Por eso, yo sí te voy a dar una oportunidad, creo que si…bueno…te doy la oportunidad de probar que no eres TAN malo como creen los demás, puedas demostrar que sí puedes hacer cosas buenas, y no importa si al despertar recuerdas todo, poco o nada…yo…um…te prometo ayudarte….pero…para eso ¡tienes que despertar!"

"Vamos Pitch,…yo creo en ti"

Jack dio un grito de sorpresa y voló un poco cuando la cama empezó a moverse, no la cama no, Pitch empezó a moverse. Los ojos de Jack se agrandaron cuando Pitch tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, que luego se tornó en un bostezo, así como así, muy lentamente, Jack pudo ver esos ojos dorados que no había visto hace 1 mes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Podía escuchar que alguien me hablaba, esa misma voz que siempre me contaba sobre dragones, detectives y monstruos, nunca entendía nada, pero tampoco era que podía quejarme. Esta vez me hablaba sobre otra cosa, intentaba descifrar que era, pero se oía triste. Mientras trataba de entender, una luz blanca me envolvió, y me hizo cerrar los ojos, a pesar de no ver nada. Cuando los volví a abrir, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, era todo lo contrario a lo que veía, este cuarto era blanco y al igual que el otro, parecía infinito. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta que tenía mi túnica puesta, no estaba rota ni yo estaba sangrando como podía sentir en las pesadillas. Mi túnica estaba intacta, así como en la batalla con…los guardianes. Recuerdos empezaron a llegar lentamente, sobre la batalla, mi derrota, sobre mí. Sin embargo no me sentía molesto, sino lleno de melancolía._

_"Ha sido un largo tiempo viejo amigo" escuché que alguien decía atrás mío. Giré para ver quién era, y me sorprendí cuando vi al hombre de la luna sentado en un sillón personal, había uno igual, vacío delante de él, ambos sillones separados por una alfombra plateada con una mesa de madera blanca._

_"Supongo que sí" respondí sentándome en el sillón disponible.- "¿Qué estoy haciendo acá, dónde estoy?"_

_Manny sonrió calmadamente, diciendo "En un sueño"_

_Sentí que levanté una ceja en confusión. "¿Sueño? Pensé que tu querido Sandman era el único que podía dar sueños"_

_"Bueno, este es otro tipo de sueño Pitch, necesitaba hablar contigo"_

_"¿Por qué?- La confusión seguía creciendo en mí._

_"Porque tengo una misión para ti"_

_Me empecé a reír sarcásticamente "¿Para mí?, Yo no soy uno de tus guardiancitos para que me des "misiones" ni me digas que hacer."-Dije haciendo con mis manos comillas al decir misiones._

_Ahora fue el turno de Manny para reírse. "Oh, querido General, si tan solo supieras" Manny se paró y empezó a caminar, no tuve más remedio que imitarlo. _

_"¿General?" Pregunté, pero Manny me ignoró y continuó hablando._

_"Bueno, Pitch, para esta misión no te estoy pidiendo permiso, lo vas a hacer quieras o no, pero tranquilo, tu esfuerzo y sacrificio será recompensado por algo mucho más grande"_

_ Abrí mi boca para preguntar qué, pero Manny me ganó "No te puedo decir, es un premio Y una sorpresa qué ganarás, pero te puedo asegurar que es algo que has deseado toda tu vida"_

_Cuando me di cuenta que no iba a ganar el argumento, y me obligarían a cumplir esta supuesta "misión", me dejé llevar y decidí a informarme. "¿Qué debo hacer para cumplir esta misión?"_

_Mala idea._

_Manny sonrió y se acercó a mí, me agarró del brazo y me dijo que me parara bien. Lo hice. Con un movimiento de manos, un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo apareció enfrente de mí. Miré al hombrecito extrañado por tal extraño acto, a lo que me contestó. "Mírate en él"._

_Rodé los ojos y giré mi cabeza nuevamente hacia el espejo. Décima de segundo después, mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas._

_En el espejo había un niño… piel grisácea, largo cabello negro muy despeinado, ojos dorados y plateados… e-era yo…_

_Empecé a respirar un poco más pesado por el asombro y lentamente llevé mi mano hacía mi cara para tocar mi suave mejilla y comprobar que era yo… Sí lo era._

_"¿Qué me hiciste?"- le pregunté a Manny molesto, pero también con curiosidad. Mi voz sonaba diferente, esa no era mi voz…sonaba muy aguda y suave para ser mía "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermosa voz?!"_

_Manny se rió de mi sufrimiento. ""Mi querido 'niño' no es mi culpa que cuando tenías esa edad todavía no habías empezado a cambiar tu voz"_

_"¿Uh?"_

_"Esto te ayudará a cumplir tu misión"_

_"¿Qué debo hacer, para que me hayas tenido que volver… esto…?" dije señalándo mi nuevo cuerpo._

_Yo no estaba mirando al espejo, sino a Manny, quien estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Vas a estar un…tiempo con los guardianes…"_

_"¡Qué! ¡Ni loco! ¡¿Cómo esperas que conviva con esos fenómenos?!" Le grité y le lancé la mirada más venenosa e intimidante que pude, algo difícil si tienes la mitad de tu estatura, tu voz ya no es grave y te ves en general como un niño haciendo berrinche._

_Manny sólo me miró sonriente como esperando a que yo mismo me respondiera…cómo espera…un segundo…_

_"¡Me vas a borrar mis memorias?" –Afirmé molesto pero más terminó sonando a una pregunta._

_"Algunas, sí". Sonrió. Que tonto, feo, bobo...¿por qué ya no puedo pensar en insultos más elaborados?_

_"¿Cómo esperas que sepa quién soy o quienes son ellos si no tendré memorias?" le dije con una sonrisa retadora, sonrisa que se me borró al ver su propia sonrisa. ¿Ya lo ha planeado todo cierto?_

_"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con ellos?" de nada servía preguntar, no me iba a acordar de las respuestas de todos modos. Al parecer, Manny se dio cuenta de lo mismo, se encogió de hombros y empezó a explicarme._

_"Bueno, primero, te vas a recuperar de tu brazo roto"_

_"¡¿Eh?!"_

_"Luego, aprenderás a controlar de nuevo tus poderes, que aparecerán un poco distinto esta vez, con tu tutor_

_"¡¿Eh?!"_

_"Y creo que resumido todo, vas a demostrar que sí te mereces una segunda oportunidad, venciendo lo que te impedía demostrar quién eres realmente"_

_Me quedé callado, eso era… inesperado. ¿Vencer? ¿Vencer qué?_

_"¡No quiero ser un niño! ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así, por qué esta forma, los guardianes no me atacarán, Me voy a acordar de mí, esta reunión?" tenía muchas preguntas y por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo se me acababa._

_"Cuando todo termine sí. Recuperarás TODAS las memorias que no hayas recuperado en el camino, ah, tienes catorce, y sí sabrás quién eres…o lo más importante"_

_Las paredes del cuarto empezaron a desmoronarse para revelar el cuarto negro de siempre, todo lo que había pasado, el cuarto, la batalla, mis acciones, los guardianes y hasta partes de mí empezaron a esfumarme_

_"Manny, espera…no me dejes…" logré decir, el sueño que empezaba a tener era insoportable, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el dolor de mi espalda y brazo se volvía a hacer presente_

_"…Buena suerte, Kozmotis Pitchiner"_

_Así, me volví a sumergir en la oscuridad_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"…Vamos Pitch, yo creo en ti" Fue la primera oración completa que logré captar de la extraña pero al mismo tiempo conocida voz_

_Sentía que algo me aplastaba el pecho, porque no podía respirar. Tomé una bocanada de aire que se volvió inconscientemente un bostezo. En ese momento, mis ojos se entreabrieron captando una fuerte luz amarilla, que hicieron que los volviera a cerrar, pero la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba era muy fuerte, así que los forcé a abrir de nuevo. Parpadeé un par de veces, y fruncí el ceño por la cantidad de luz que había._

_Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, noté que estaba en una cama, tenía las sabanas verde claro con blanco, que me tapaban hasta el pecho, había una puerta de madera enfrente si levantaba un poco más la vista._

_A mi derecha, vi que había un monitor que captaban los ritmos cardiacos, probablemente los míos._

_A mi izquierda… un chico. Tenía el cabello blanco y usaba una sudadera azul, estaba sosteniendo una especie de bastón de madera que tenía una curvatura en la punta. No sabía quién era. No sabía dónde estaba. ¡Ay Dios!_

PDV de Jack

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Pitch. Sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos. El monitor empezó a sonar más rápido. ¡El chico se estaba hiperventilando!

"Hey, hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, no te va a pasar nada, tranquilo" empecé a decir suavemente, como lo había hecho años atrás con mi hermanita Emma.

Sentí que pasaron horas, cuando solo fueron minutos, hasta que la respiración de Pitch se calmó.

_Esa voz… yo conozco esa voz…_

_"_¿Estás bien?"

Pitch asintió lentamente. Se intentó sentar pero puso mucha fuerza en su brazo malo porque dio un gritito de dolor.

"Woah, tranquilo, tienes unas cuantas heridas todavía" Le dije. Le iba a preguntar si sabía quién era, pero al parecer me ganó.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién-quién eres?" Su voz estaba ronca, seguro porque no había hablado por 1 mes, o más en su guarida.

Me puse a pensar qué pudo haber pasado allá abajo cuando me acordé que Pitch me seguía viendo como idiota y que debía responderle su pregunta. "Me llamo Jack, Jack Frost"

Pitch me miraba con su cabeza inclinada a un lado, como pensando algo. "¿Jack Frost...?" escuché que susurró… no, no me recuerda…

"¿No sabes quién soy? Pregunté, suavemente, lo último que quería era que se pusiera nervioso.

Pitch entrecerró los ojos en concentración y apretó su boca. Segundos después se rindió y negó con su cabeza. "No"

"Creo-creo que deberías dormir, amigo" dije al ver que a Pitch le pesaba la cabeza.

"No-no ten-tengo sueño…" y así se durmió. Sonreí al ver lo rápido que cayó. Ahora sí parecía que dormía.

Agarré mi cayado, que no sabía que había dejado caer, y me fui acercando a la puerta en cuclillas, entrecerré la puerta y…

"¡Norteeeeee!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso a PDV normal

Jack empezó a sobrevolar en taller como loco, intentando hallar a Norte. A veces se estrellaba con yetis o congelaba elfos, pero eso no importaba ahora. "¡¿Dónde puede estar?"

Después de unos 20 minutos de pánico y enojo por no saber dónde estaba Norte, una idea pasó por su cabeza.

"…En su oficina…"Se golpeó la cara con una mano-"bruto"

Al saber dónde estaba, dejó de volar y se dedicó a correr. Al llegar, tiró la puerta de la oficina revelando su expresión de pánico total, pero no porque casi la puerta golpea el avión de hielo de Norte

"¿Cuántas veces he dicho que…" "¿Jack, qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Pitch…" Jack se acercó a Norte y con toda su fuerza lo empezó a sacudir "¡Se despertó Norte, se despertó!" dijo hiperventilándose.

"Jack, qué… ¿se despertó?, TRANQUILO"

Jack tomó aire y le explicó a Norte: "Uff, estaba con Pitch, cuando de repente tomó aire, luego bostezo y abrió sus ojos, pero no así tipo película cuando un tipo se acerca a otro tipo que supuestamente está muerto para comprobar que de verdad está muerto y este abre los ojos de golpe y le agarra la mano al primer tipo y…"-Al ver que Norte estaba intentando contener la risa continuó "Lo que sea, le iba a preguntar si sabía quién era yo, pero él me lo preguntó primero. No me recuerda… No sé si me debería sentir aliviado o molesto por eso…" dijo Jack regresando a su estado relajado y olvidadizo.

Norte rió y le golpeó la espalda con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria que hizo que a Jack se le saliera el aire de los pulmones. Agarrando sus espadas, que estaban en un estuche en el pared, dijo "Vamos a ver a nuestro paciente" con su típica voz rusa.

Jack se había adelantado un poco y abrió la puerta de la enfermería para ver si Pitch ya se había despertado…que conveniente... se estaba despertando. ¿Cuánto se había demorado?

Pitch se frotó sus ojos con sus puños y miró cansado a Jack

"¿Jack?"

"Hola…" dijo. Pitch abrió su boca para contestar cuando la puerta se abrió un poco fuerte revelando a Norte, cargando sus espadas.

_E-E-es-es-pa-das._

Recuerdos de sus pesadillas empezaron a fluir, haciéndole recordar cuando en el sueño, alguien con espadas lo hería en el estómago.

_No quiero espadas…no quiero espadas…no, no, no… ¡me voy a morir!_

Pitch gritó más fuerte que la primera vez al ver a Jack, sus ojos estaban abiertos llenos de terror, y esta vez, a pesar de que le dolía todo, logró sentarse para escapar. Todo mientras que el monitor indicaba qué tan agitado estaba.

Jack se acercó a Pitch para intentar tranquilizarlo, mientras que el otro chico gritaba y pateaba, gritando cosas incoherentes hasta que logró captar algo. "¡No quiero espadas!"

"Norte, ¡tus espadas!" Norte, quien se había congelado en el suelo por el shock, escuchó a Jack y las tiró al piso, corriendo después hacia Pitch.

"No, po-po-por-fa-favor, no espadas" logró decir Pitch, ya más "tranquilo" con su cabeza escondida en la almohada

"Hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar, tranquilo" dijo Norte. Se sorprendió por el tono de amabilidad que estaba usando, no esperaba hablarle así a Pitch.

Después de un rato de llanto silencioso, Pitch levantó la vista. "¿No me harás daño? Su voz nuevamente ronca por el grito y llanto, cuando empezó a toser secamente.

"No, Hey tranquilo ahí." Norte le pidió a un yeti que trajera una jarra con agua y vasos.

Cuando el yeti llegó con el agua, Norte la sirvió en un vaso. "¿Puedes tomarla o te ayudo?" preguntó queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría.

"Yo puedo solo" dijo con un tono un poco creído y mirándolo seriamente. Norte sonrió mientras le pasaba el vaso.

Después de que Pitch tomara mitad de vaso, Norte lo puso a un lado y Jack preguntó lo que antes no pudo "¿Sabes tú nombre?"

_¿Sé mi nombre?... Ah, sí, ¡sí se mi nombre!_

"…Pitch…Pitch Black" le respondió un poco inseguro del porqué de la pregunta.

_"Entonces sí sabe quién es él_". Pensaron Norte y Jack al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" preguntó Norte, recordando que a Jack no lo reconoció.

"Um… tú, tú, um… das regalos ¿verdad?" Dijo Pitch para confirmar sus pensamientos

"Jaja, si Pitch vas bien continua" dijo Jack. Mientras Norte sólo lo miraba.

"Ah…"-Pitch volvió a entrecerrar los ojos en concentración, Jack creía que lo ayudaba a recordar-"… ¿Santa Claus, um, Norte?" dijo Pitch sin más recuerdo sobre él. No recordaba mucho, sólo que daba regalos a los niños en…Navidad, y tenía un taller, donde probablemente estaba él. Sentía que sí lo conocía pero no recordaba de dónde.

Norte solo rió por la cara de Pitch, no sabía si Jack se habían dado cuenta, pero Norte no pudo evitar sonreír por la voz que usó.

Jack sonrió pícaramente ¡Era la primera vez que lograba distinguir la nueva voz de Pitch! ¡No tenía precio! A pesar de que no era una voz infantil, ya que no era tan niño, no alcanzaba a ser ni la mitad de fuerte ni grave que la anterior. Quería fastidiarlo en el futuro con eso…hasta que se acordó que su voz no se alejaba mucho…Rayos. Cualquier plan que involucraba humillarlo por eso se esfumó.

"Sí, me llamo Nicholas, pero puedes decirme Norte"

Pitch asintió e intentó sentarse pero recibió un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho. "¿Qué es esto en mi brazo?"

"Jaja, se llama yeso y te ayudará a que tu brazo se una" dijo Jack relajadamente encogiendo sus hombros.

Mientras Norte hablaba un rato con Jack, le dio una medicina a Pitch que lo durmió al instante.

"Norte, ¿deberíamos llamar a los demás? Digo, van a venir por sus turnos de vigilancia después" dijo Jack mientras salían del cuarto

"Creo que deberían venir, Jack. Todos debían ser avisados el día que Pitch despertara"

"Sí…pero… tú viste cómo reaccionó. Si al ver a los otros se…bueno… ¿le da un paro cardíaco?" intentó razonar, sonriendo raramente.

"Bueno, le damos unos días. Así se acostumbra y vemos si no está mintiendo" respondió. "No despertará posiblemente hasta mañana, le diré a los yetis que lo vigilen"

"¡Genial! Entonces voy a poder ir a visitar a Jamie, adiós." Dijo Jack saltando por la ventana y llamando al viento para que lo lleve a Burgess.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Trataré de subir el que sigue pronto... no se olviden de comentar, me ayudan mucho, ¡Adiós! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo yei! Espero que les guste...

* * *

"Sophie, ¡regresa!"

Jamie perseguía a su hermanita de 9 años por su casa, no iba a dejar que Sophie le quitara sus libros y se saliera con la suya.

"Sophie, no fastidies a tu hermano" dijo la Sra. Bennett mientras detenía a su hija menor. "Toma, cariño" dijo mientras le entregaba a un muy agitado Jamie sus libros de dibujo y criaturas místicas.

"Gracias mamá" respondió Jamie sacándole la lengua a Sophie, quien respondió por su parte.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo de todas formas?" preguntó Sophie, sentándose en uno de los muebles cerca a su mamá, quien estaba instalando el reproductor de video.

"Estaba dibujando unas cosas" dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y soltando un ¡puf! "Dios Sophie, ya sé por qué te eligieron para el equipo de atletismo" "Mamá, ¿cuándo llega la pizza?"

"Ya debe de estar viniendo querido…oh, allí está, ¿puedes abrir?

Jamie tenía sus ojos bien abiertos hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Solo con una persona había quedado para que tocara así…

"…Jack…" susurró antes de correr hacia la puerta. Y efectivamente, allí estaba, apoyado en su cayado, con su típica sonrisa. "Hola, amigo"

"¡Jack!" dijo corriendo para abrazar a su amigo, quien lo correspondió.

"¡No era la pizza mamá!" gritó Jamie. "¿Por qué por la puerta?, siempre entras por una ventana" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Bueno…lo intenté por tu ventana, pero estaba cerrada y tú no estabas allí"

"Ups, sí…"

"¡Jackie, viniste!" gritó Sophie corriendo a abrazarlo, usando el apodo con el que lo había llamado desde que tenía 4.

A Jack le gustaba estar con estos niños, no solo porque Jamie fue el primer niño en creer en él, sino también porque, aparte de los guardianes, eran lo más cercano a una familia…

"Niños, ¿qué hacen…?" dijo la Sra. Bennett al escuchan que sus niños empezaron a hablar de la nada.

"Es Jack Frost mami" dijo Sophie separándose de Jack mientras que Jack se movía al costado de Jamie.

"Sí, mamá" dijo Jamie mientras jalaba a Jack a la sala, sin embargo, todo lo que la Sra. Bennett veía era que su hijo cerraba su mano en el aire…

Ya eran 5 años desde que sus hijos con otros amigos empezaron a hablar mucho de ese personaje, en especial Jamie. Le preocupaba que Jamie estuviera viendo cosas u obsesionándose con eso.

"...Jamie… sabes que Jack Frost no es real… ¿verdad?" dijo su mamá lentamente, no quería que su hijo empezara a darle las mil y un razones de por qué sí. Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Jamie le dio un vistazo rápido a Jack, quien se veía un poco deprimido, no iba a dejar que su mamá ofenda a su mejor amigo.

"¡Jack Frost SÍ es real! Como lo son Santa, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes o Sandman! Pregúntale a cualquiera de mis amigos o a Sophie también" dijo Jamie mirando molesto a su mamá

"Sí, mami, si está justo aquí" dijo Sophie señalando en donde un muy nervioso Jack estaba. La mamá de los Bennett empezó a moverse para sentarse en cuclillas al costado de su hija, pero pasando a través de Jack, quién se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió que lo habían dejado sin aire por un momento.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Jamie corriendo al lado de Jack

"E-estoy bien, Jamie, está bien" dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jamie pero fue botada al instante

"No, no está bien, tú eres mi amigo y vamos a lograr que mi mamá te vea"

"Jamie… no-no es necesario"

"James Bennett ¡Dios! Allí no hay nadie" dijo la Sra. Bennett intentando razonar con su hijo, no, corrijo, hijos, Sophie ya se fue al lado de Jamie

"Jack, ¿te acuerdas cómo me hiciste creer a mí?" dijo Jamie sonriendo por el recuerdo

"…Sí…" respondió Jack igual de contento.

"Ha-haz lo mismo ahorita" dijeron los niños Bennett casi al mismo tiempo empujando a Jack al medio de la sala

"Pero… Jamie, no… yo…no sé." intentó razonar, pero era imposible. No sabía lo que podía causar en un adulto si lo intentaba

Jamie se decepcionó un segundo, cuando su expresión se volvió a encender. Miró a su hermanita con una sonrisa malévola, (quien asintió y se la respondió) luego, poniendo la cara más adorable posible dijeron al unísono

"Será divertido ¿sí?"

Jack empezó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Los niños sonrieron, ese era el punto débil de Jack Frost.

"Está bien"

Mientras esta pequeña conversación ocurría, la Sra. Bennett tenía la expresión más rara y preocupada que cualquier madre pueda dar. ¡Qué había hecho mal! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la temperatura del cuarto bajó unos centígrados. Miró a la ventana, pero estaban cerradas.

De repente… ¡empezaron a caer copos de nieve, en la sala! ¡En LA SALA!

Las ventanas empezaron a cubrirse de escarcha… por dentro…al igual que un espejo que había en la pared. El dibujo de un conejo empezó a formarse, quien tomó vida y empezó a saltar por toda la sala, estallando después en varios copos de nieve sobre sus niños, quienes estaban asombrados por el fenómeno natural que ocurría en su casa

"¿…Qué-qué sucede?" Logró preguntar como susurro la Sra. Bennett

Jamie sonrió y le respondió "Es Jack Frost"

La Sra. Bennett iba a responder cuando de repente, un joven no mayor de 15 se materializó en la sala; tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules con una sudadera azul cubierta de escarcha y hielo, pantalones marrones desgastados sujetados por unas sogas en las pantorrillas, no llevaba zapatos y tenía en una mano un bastón curvado en la punta, como los de pastor. Al igual que sus hijos, estaba admirando la belleza de su obra, cuando de repente, sus brillantes ojos azules miraron directamente a sus marrones, quedando sorprendido.

Se movió un poco a la derecha, de ahí a la izquierda, y al ver que sus ojos lo seguían, sonrió un poco.

"¿Lo puedes ver?" preguntó Jamie esperanzado

"¿Lo puedes ver?" Preguntó Sophie

"¿E-está escuchándome?" Preguntó Jack inseguro

Asintió.

"¿Estás-está viéndome?" preguntó de nuevo

Otro asiento

"Jamie… está viéndome… ¡es-está viéndome!" gritó haciendo un salto mortal como lo hizo hace 5 años, aterrizando en un sillón.

A la Sra. Bennett se le caía la mandíbula. Esto era imposible ¡Ese chico… ese chico era Jack Frost!

"¿Tú…tú eres…Jack Frost?"

"Sip, así es" respondió haciendo unan reverencia por la que Jamie y Sophie rieron.

"Oh, ah, jeje, en ese caso, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo? No sé… ¿un vaso de leche fría?"

"…Sí,claro...gracias"

_La Sra. Bennett lo tomó mejor de lo que creí-_ pensó Jack, al ver que movía y sacaba cosas de la cocina con toda normalidad.

"Mamá… ¿estás bien?" preguntó Jamie dudoso cuando su mamá empezó a servir leche, pero la leche la vertía al suelo mientras que el vaso se quedaba en su otra mano

_Retiro lo dicho_

"… ¿No…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte acababa de terminar una de sus esculturas sin ninguna interrupción. ¡Qué emoción! Los yetis no destruyeron ni trenes ni muñecos, ni entraron nerviosos por algún tema del taller. Seguro ahora sí se acordó de poner el seguro de la puerta.

Mientras limpiaba su mesa de trabajo llena de hielo cortado, se acordó que no le había avisado a los otros guardianes para que no se tomen un tiempo de venir a chequear a Pitch, así que llamó a unos yetis y les dijo que vayan con una esfera de nieve a cada hogar y den el mensaje.

Cuando los yetis se fueron, decidió que tenía que ir a ver si Pitch se había levantado o si no le había dado un infarto por algo.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que unos elfos salían del cuarto, (si no se equivocaba eran Dingle, Shinny y Bushy) y al levantar la vista a la cama, que Pitch los seguía con la mirada.

"No pensé que te despertarías"

Pitch saltó un poquito por la sorpresiva voz, pero al ver que solo era Norte (y no tenía sus espadas con él), sonrió.

"Es que entraron los elfos. Las cositas en sus gorros sonaron y me despertaron" dijo Pitch encogiendo los hombros

"Campanas" Le dijo Norte

"Lo que sea" Dijo Pitch sonriendo

¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Norte ignorando el comentario, acercándose más a Pitch y sentándose en una silla al costado

"Bueno, la espalda ya no me duele, el pie sí, pero no más que el brazo, pero ya sé por qué…Gracias…"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es que… bueno… por ayudarme con mis heridas y sa-sa-sacarme de esa cueva…"

Norte sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para ver al chico que arrugaba las sábanas en sus pálidas manos. El Pitch Black que conocía nunca agradecería. A pesar de tener todavía sus dudas, cada vez sentía que debía darle una oportunidad.

"Está bien Pitch…um, ya que estás despierto, quiero hacerte un chequeo ¿sí? Cuando Pitch asintió, le puso un termómetro en la boca, mientras que con una luz vio sus ojos, pero al hacerlo, vio que sus ojos se irritaban aunque la luz no estaba directamente en ellos, y decidió no hacerlo

"Muy bien, 37.5 C, un poco caliente pero no tienes fiebre" De allí, cogió un estetoscopio y escuchó su corazón. Latía mucho más fuerte de cómo lo hacía dormido, y tenía un mejor ritmo. Así, realizó todo y al notar la cara de aburrimiento de Pitch, le pidió a un yeti que pasaba que le trajera unos libros para leer y un plato de sopa.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" preguntó por primera vez después de 20 minutos.

"Salió a un lugar, pero dentro de un rato estará regresando" respondió Norte recibiendo el plato de sopa y los libros.

"Mira, si en algún momento te aburres, acá tienes unos libros muy interesantes para que pases el tiempo, oh ah, y tienes que tomar la sopa"

"No tengo hambre" dijo Pitch más interesado en los nuevos libros y en saber de qué trataban.

"Puede que no, pero al igual que los humanos, a los espíritus la comida les da energía y ayuda a que se curen más rápido. No me iré de aquí hasta que no vea que empiezas a comer"

_No quiero que te vayas, _fue lo que pensó Pitch un poco triste pero de todos modos empezó a comer. Suerte para él que era zurdo.

Iba a dejar el plato a un lado cuando Norte le dijo "No me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes niño" Con eso, Norte se paró de la silla y se fue, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Pitch miró un rato la puerta, lo dejaron solo de nuevo. Fulminó al plato de comida que tenía encima y suspiró pesadamente, comiendo rápidamente la mitad de la sopa para que pueda ver los libros. No quería que Norte se molestara con él por no comer.

"Um…haber…Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes de A. Conan Doyle ¿um? Parece interesante" dijo pensativo mientras abría el libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Déjame ver si entendí…" dijo la Sra. Bennett sentándose en una silla del comedor mientras Sophie la abrazaba desde su silla y Jack y Jamie se sentaban enfrente.

"Tú eres… ¿Jack Frost?"

"Sí"

"Pe-pero ¿cómo puedes ser real? ¿Desde cuándo? Y creo que algo que debí haber preguntado hace rato… ¿qué haces en mi casa?..."

Jack rió junto con Jamie, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y empezó a responderle a la muy confundida mamá. "Jaja, bueno, soy real porque…en realidad no sé cómo responderle eso, desde cuándo…desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás, como 319 año-

"¡¿319?! Pe-pero no te ves muy 'mayor' que digamos"

"Son 305 como espíritu y catorce, casi quince como humano"-al ver que la confusión de la Sra. Bennett crecía dijo "no se preocupe, eso no es tan importante y la tercera pregunta…"

Eso era un poco vergonzoso; prácticamente había ido a esa casa desde hace 5 años, casi 6, sin que su madre sepa. Miró a Jamie por ayuda, quien entendió el mensaje y lo contó por él.

"Mamá, Jack me vino a visitar, es mi mejor amigo" le lanzó una mirada a Jack, quien sonrió por el detalle. "Desde hace 6 años aproximadamente, después de que yo y mis amigos ayudáramos a los demás guardianes a derrotar a Pitch. Hoy le iba a enseñar unos videojuegos súper-geniales pero todo esto se presentó y…"

"Ahora puedes ver a Jackie" terminó Sophie por su hermano. No exactamente lo que quería decir el chico, pero daba a entender el mensaje.

Decir que la Sra. Bennett estaba confundida era poco. ¡Dios! Sus hijos tenían como mejor amigo a un personaje que… ¡se supone es ficticio! Jamie dijo guardianes… ¿qué son los guardianes?

"Um, ¿guardianes?" fue lo único que logró decir.

"OH, ya sabe, Santa Claus, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes, Sandman y bueno yo, somos los guardianes de la niñez. Es nuestro deber vigilar a los niños del mundo y mantenerlos a salvo. Llevar asombro, esperanza, sueños, memorias y diversión a sus corazones" le respondió Jack. La última parte con su terrible intento de acento ruso que hizo reír a los Bennett.

"Ósea, ¿todos son reales ? ¿Y cómo es que mis hijos y sus amigos fueron los únicos niños privilegiados de…luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos y hasta tener como amigo a uno y yo nunca los he visto en mi vida?" dijo la Sra. Bennett con un toque de recelo, no estaba celosa de sus hijos, pero ella había creído de niña y no tuvo esa suerte.

"Bueno, Jamie fue 'la última luz'... Así te sigue diciendo Norte ¿verdad? Así te presentó ante los yetis esa vez que fuiste al taller…"

"… ¿Disculpen?"

"Ah sí, todavía Bunny me debe una visita a su madriguera, Sophie ya fue"

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, pero no me acuerdo de mucho, solo que había huevitos de colores que caminaban, quiero volver Jackie, dile a Bunny que venga"

Así los 3 chicos empezaron a conversar, olvidándose de responder la pregunta de la Sra. Bennett, quien después de un rato de escuchar, se prometió a si misma enterarse más sobre lo que hacen sus niños sin que ella sepa.

Jack estaba a punto de responder un comentario de Jamie sobre pedirle a Phil una muestra de pelo para exponerlo en clase cuando volteó su cabeza y vio que la mamá de los Bennett todavía esperaba su respuesta. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención y continuó la explicación.

"Eh, bueno, como estaba diciendo, Jamie fue el último niño que no dejó de creer en nosotros después de que Pitch…expandiera miedo en el mundo…y todo eso. Yo lo fui a buscar porque empezó a tener dudas. Mi propósito inicial era que no dejara de creer en Bunny pero al final también terminó creyendo en mí. Fuimos a buscar a sus amigos y nos ayudaron en la batalla" dijo Jack chocando las 'cinco' con Jamie quien añadió "Sí, ¡y ganamos!"

"Hubo una batalla y ¿metieron a los niños en ella?" preguntó la Sra. Bennett.

"…Fue algo así como de casualidad, Pitch iba por Jamie y para protegerlo se fue con los demás pero luego nos atrapó en un callejón sin salida y…"

"¡Pitch! ¡Pitch! ¿Quién es Pitch?"

"El Coco, mamá" dijo Jamie rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, lo que para él sí era.

"¿Quién Jamie?" preguntó Sophie, quien nunca había oído de él por parte de su hermano mayor.

"¿Él también es real? ¿Hay más? Por ejemplo, um, ¿el duende de los tréboles?"

"Ah, sí todos reales, muy reales" dijo Jack, -_tan real que ahora está herido y tiene que quedarse en el Polo_-pensó.

El timbre sonó, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. Era la pizza. La Sra. Bennett se paró y fue a recibirla. La dejó en la sala, sacó platos y vasos para la gaseosa y los puso en la sala, todos en silencio total.

"Jack…um… ¿quieres pizza?"

Los 3 chicos sonrieron y corrieron a la sala mientras la Sra. Bennett prendía la Tv.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte no sabía si dejar a Pitch solo fue una buena idea. Ahora estaba más despierto y consiente, por eso, regresó a su oficina para pensar. Cuando llegó, empezó a revisar las cartas y uno que otro correo electrónico que ya empezaban a llegar de los niños, era Octubre, pero algunos lo hacían antes.

En eso, vio una carta diferente que tenía…el nombre de Manny en él. Oh no. ¡Se había olvidado de la carta de Manny que le entregó Jack! La abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querido Nicholas. St Norte_

_Antes que nada quisiera agradecerte por el tiempo que tú y los demás guardianes han dedicado en Pitch._

Norte revisó la fecha de la carta. Setiembre. –Raro-pensó.

_Si te preguntas por qué sé que ya lo hicieron es porque sabía que no ibas a leer mi carta hasta tiempo después, como en la fecha de Octubre, donde los niños inician a enviar sus cartas._

Norte sonrió. –Manny me conoce-

_Pero esta carta no es sólo para agradecerte, sino también para confiarte algunas cosas sobre el estado de Pitch Black._

_ Para empezar, habrás notado que físicamente parece menor, tiene catorce, una época crucial en su vida pasada, aunque podrán ver algunas actitudes de antes._

-Eso no me dijo Jack… ¿por qué es importante que tenga catorce?- pensó antes de continuar leyendo.

_Pero no solo físico, sino también mentalmente, lo que involucra en gran parte sus memorias. Ahora, que lo vean como un alivio o preocupación depende de ustedes._

-¿Qué?- Haber, es bueno porque…no intentará destruirnos como antes supongo y malo porque… ¡Ay Dios, puede ser igual a Jack! ¡Mi taller!

_Pero tranquilo, por eso es que mediante esta carta te autorizo a ti o a Toothiana a corregirlos y ayudarlos las veces que sean necesarias, (sí, Jack también, además creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que se quedará en tu taller). _-¡Por fin! Algo de justicia.-pensó.

_ Sé que ambos son espíritus libres y han vivido más de lo que cualquier humano lo ha hecho, pero todavía necesitan ayuda para encontrar el camino correcto y más si son jóvenes..._

-Creo que tiene razón…-

_Eso sí, no abusen de su poder, a ningún chico le gusta que le estén diciendo que hacer en cada momento y no creo que quieras perder tu relación con Jackson, ni empeorar la que tienes con Pitch _

_-¿_Cuándo he abusado de mi poder?- pensó llevándose una mano al pecho como herido.

_Pitch gradualmente recuperará sus poderes y Sanderson tendrá su momento con él cuando eso pase, apóyalos, lo necesitarán para que su lazo se regenere. Estoy seguro que Jack no te dijo eso, y está bien, porque todo es a su tiempo._

_Espero que ayudes mucho a Pitch Black porque enserio lo necesitará. Les prometo que este esfuerzo traerá una recompensa mucho mayor._

_Solo me queda decirte a ti y a los demás guardianes, suerte._

_Sinceramente,_

_ Tsar Lunar. "Manny"_

"¿Regenerar? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¡Ah! ¡Mucho para un día!"

Se empezó a frotar las sienes con sus dedos, un dolor de cabeza venía en camino. "Ahora le tengo que decir a Tooth…"

"¿Decirme qué?" una voz femenina que venía de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Al girar la cabeza vio al Hada de los Dientes con sus manos en las caderas y con una mirada seria

Gruñendo, puso sus manos en la cara y logró mascullar "Shostacovich"

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No se olviden de comentar por favor...cualquier pregunta escribanme o dejenlo en los comentarios :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente que tal cómo han estado! Nuevo capítulo...yupi. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Cuando terminó la película, los niños Bennett estaban profundamente dormidos sobre el sillón, los únicos despiertos eran Jack y la Sra. Bennett. Después de pizza y gaseosa junto con un postre de chocolate, cualquiera esperaría que duraran toda la noche, pero al parecer Jamie y Sophie eran la excepción.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Jack se ofreció para llevar a Sophie a su cama. Luego se dio cuenta que sonaba un poco raro y un sonrojo de color azul apareció en sus mejillas, sin embargo la Sra. Bennett ni lo notó.

"Está bien Jack, no les hará daño quedarse allí una noche"

"Sra. Bennett creo que…yo…ah…ya debo irme" dijo Jack agarrando su cayado.

"Oh, ah está bien Jack Frost…un gusto conocerte" dijo levantando una mano hacia Jack

"Dígame Jack…e igualmente Sra. Bennett, gracias…lo siento si es que interrumpí su noche"

"No hay problema Jack"

Jack incómodamente fue hacia la puerta, no acostumbrado a usarla. "Gracias por creer en mí Sra. Bennett, fue hace mucho que no hablaba con un adulto, ya sabe, por ser invisible y todo eso"

La Sra. Bennett se conmovió y amablemente le sonrió acercándose a él. Según lo que escuchó, este chico sólo era un año mayor que Jamie, (físicamente claro), no sabía cómo un joven podía soportar tanto tiempo así.

"Ningún problema Jack. Me alegra que seas amigo de mis hijos, los haces felices. Jamie te admira…siempre estaba hablando de ti, al principio no sabía por qué...pero ya lo sé, siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa y por tu bien y por el de mis hijos no dejaré de creer" lo último lo dijo atrapando a Jack en un abrazo, este se puso tenso como una roca, después de 300 años sin estar con un adulto (los guardianes NO cuentan) y más aún sin contacto físico era abrumador, sin embargo al final cedió y le devolvió el abrazo.-"Pero eso sí, no entres sin avisar a menos que quieras que me dé un infarto" Jack rió y asintió "Hasta luego Sra. Bennett."

"Dime Julie, Jack, los amigos de Jamie y Sophie me dicen así". Con una última mirada se fue, utilizando al viento para regresar al Polo.

"Acabo de tener a Jack Frost en mi casa…" murmuró Julie sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno por donde el chico había desaparecido antes de cerrar la puerta.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Mi querida Tooth… ¿qué-qué haces acá?" preguntó Norte poniéndose de pie para recibir a Tooth.

"Me llegó el mensaje de los yetis, pero quería saber por qué…y ni se te ocurra decirme que nada porque lo escuché Nicholas" dijo Tooth después de dar una orden a una hadita que revoloteaba por allí.

Norte cerró su boca cuando Tooth dijo lo último y dio un gran suspiro para planear qué decir. "Se despertó"

"¿Pitch? ¿Ya? ¿Dónde está ahora, le preguntaste algo, qué recuerda?" Tooth empezó a volar en la cara de Norte bombardeándolo de preguntas.

"Cálmate querida. Sigue en la enferme-""Quiero ir a verlo" demandó Tooth antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"No creo que sea la mejor idea ahora Tooth-"Tooth abrió la boca para contestar, pero Norte levantó una mano y continuó "-Cuando despertó se veía confundido y no se acordaba de nada o eso dijo y reaccionó un poco asustado…será mejor que no vea a nadie más por ahora."

Tooth inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como pensativa. "¿Si está dormido puedo verlo?" A pesar de que ya lo había visto dormir por 1 mes entero, sentía que esta vez sería diferente.

Norte asintió y ambos fueron por el ya conocido camino a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron Norte abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Pitch estaba dormido con media tonelada de libros encima de él, suprimiendo una carcajada le indicó a Tooth que entrara.

_¡Se ve tan lindo así!_ Pensó Tooth cuando vio a Pitch con su brazo bueno cayéndose de la cama sujetando un libro. _¡Qué haces! No pienses en eso, es Pitch de quien hablamos._

Con ayuda de Norte sacaron los libros de la cama poniéndolos en una mesita. Tooth voló un poco para poder ver a Pitch desde arriba._Ahora durmiendo de costado sí parece durmiendo_…_¿Cómo ha logrado ponerse así con el yeso en el pie y brazo_? Le pasó una mano por el cabello, a lo que Pitch apretó un poco sus ojos. Norte lo vio y le dijo a Tooth que su pie estaba doblado y eso le hacía daño, por lo que lo movió despacio y logró ponerlo derecho de nuevo. En ese momento, Pitch se movió un poco como acomodándose y sonrió, haciendo que inconscientemente Tooth también sonriera. _Me pregunto sí…_

"Tooth" dijo Norte desde la mesa en la que había terminado de arreglar los libros cuando vio lo que su compañera hacía.

"¿Sí?"

"Déjale los dientes"

"…Ups, lo siento" La verdad es que no pudo resistirse. ¡Tenía que saber! Los dientes de Pitch estaban muy mal cuidados antes y parecía que ahora estaban mucho mejor… claro, no los podía ver bien porque su boca estaba en la almohada pero estaba segurísima que vio un diente de leche… ¿diente de leche? Su tren del pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Norte le dijo que era mejor que salieran.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Norte cruzando los brazos

"¿Y bien qué?"

"Promete que no le dirás a los demás" Su acento ruso marcando la seriedad de su petición

Tooth se vio sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo. "Pero Norte, tienen que saber…"

"Lo sé, pero le dije a Jack que le daríamos unos días para que se acostumbre y ver bien cómo reacciona, después de eso, quedamos un día para que los demás pueden verlo ¿Da?" Intentaba sonar lo más convincente posible, tuvo la tentación de intentar los ojos suplicantes que hace Jack, pero sabía que no le saldría y terminaría viéndose raro.

"Bueno, está bien…supongo que será allí cuando yo también lo vea despierto" Miró a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta que sus haditas se habían ido. "¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Eh…" dijo Norte llevándose una mano al cuello. "Manny dijo que tenemos algo así como…autoridad sobre él… como ahora es un niño…no entendí bien pero era por si hacía algo mal... creo... y una recompensa por dejar que se quede en mi taller"

Tooth frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros. _Qué raro que Manny diga eso. _"Bueno, está bien, ya me voy…activa las auroras boreales si necesitas algo" Con eso dicho la guardiana de las memorias se retiró de nuevo a su trabajo.

Norte pasó por la sala del mundo y se quedó admirando las pequeñas luces que recubrían diferentes partes del mundo, estaba mostrando la zona de América del Norte cuando notó que una luz de color naranja oscuro aparecía. Por un momento, creyó que sus ojos le jugaban una broma, pero cuando pidió por una escalera y vio que no era broma, casi se cae.

_¿Una luz naranja? Eso sólo significa que…_

"¡Norte! ¡Norte! No adivinarás lo que pasó hoy en la casa de Jamie" una muy conocida voz sonó por el Polo llamando la atención de Norte.

_…__un adulto empezó a creer…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Jack entró por una ventana abierta, muy emocionado por contarle a Norte que la mamá de Jamie ahora cree. Lo vio en una escalera súper larga viendo la parte alta del globo, se veía confundido…

"¡Norte! ¡Norte! No adivinarás lo que pasó hoy en la casa de Jamie" Le gritó Jack en su cara sonriente.

"Estaba en la casa de Jamie cuando-""-La madre de Jamie empezó a creer" terminó Norte lo que el guardián del invierno iba a decir.

"¿Co-cómo lo sabes?" Norte simplemente le indicó hacia la luz naranja en el globo.

"Cuando un adulto cree, sus luces aparecen de color naranja oscuro en Globo" "¿Por qué?" dijo Jack viendo como Norte bajaba la enorme escalera y cuando bajó, él también lo hizo para que continuara explicándole. "La creencia de un niño viene de su imaginación e inocencia, por eso se representa amarilla, se podría decir que es pura, pero-"dijo haciendo una pausa dramática levantando un dedo en la cara de Jack-" los adultos ya no tienen esa inocencia e imaginación que tenían de niños, ya que conocen mejor el mundo y tienen diferentes responsabilidades, así que si continuó creyendo hasta ser adulto es porque ha tenido influencias de espíritus o tuvo contacto directo con uno. Para ponerlo de forma fácil-"dijo cuando vio la expresión confundida de Jack.-"su creencia es a base de hechos"

"Como Jamie y sus amigos…ellos no dejarán de creer… ¿verdad?" dijo Jack esperanzado. Si lo que dijo Norte es cierto, Jamie nunca se olvidaría de él…y no perdería a su hermanito.

"Depende de ellos Jack…pero no creo. Regresando al punto, ¿por qué hiciste que la Sra. Bennett creyera?" Jack sonrió tímidamente y pasó una mano por su despeinada cabellera blanca. Jamie me lo pidió…digamos que se molestó cuando su mamá dijo que yo no existía y pasaba a través de su mejor amigo" dijo sonriendo al pronunciar cómo le había dicho Jamie.

Norte empezó a caminar rascándose la barba, no sabía que tan poderoso era la creencia de un adulto. Un nuevo tema para discutir con los demás, pensó, mientras Jack, sintiendo que hizo algo mal, lo siguió. _¿Hice algo mal?, por favor que no haya echado nada a perder. _Sus miedos de cuando se volvió por primera vez guardián regresaban; si les fallaba, si no era lo suficientemente bueno, que echara todo a perder como siempre lo hacía.

Norte volteó para mirar al chico que empezó a ver como su hijo, tenía esa expresión que los guardianes ya conocían bien, ojos bien abiertos y su boca en una línea recta y pequeña, cuando intentaba ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

"Pero, tranquilo Jack, no es malo, ¿está bien? Es algo nuevo, pero no malo." dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro intentando confortarlo. Jack sonrió y en un momento de debilidad y cansancio dio un gran bostezo.

"Jajajajaja, no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que tienes sueño" Jack rió y Norte lo acompañó a su cuarto. Caminaron a través del gran taller para llegar al ascensor que los llevaría a la zona de cuartos. Jack se quitó el pulóver quedándose en un polo blanco sencillo y saltó a la cama, le daba flojera cambiarse, mientras Norte lo miraba recostado contra la pared.

"Buenas noches, Jack" dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Norte estaba a punto de irse y entrecerrar la puerta cuando Jack preguntó medio dormido. "Norte, ¿qué fue con Pitch, se despertó?"

"Sí, pero todo tranquilo, todo controlado" le respondió y sonrió cuando notó que su hijo ya se había dormido. "Hasta mañana"

* * *

**Bueno espero que no se olviden de pasar y dejar sus comentarios :) Hasta la próxima vez,chau chau!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente que tal como han estado! Aquí les traigo el cap. 9 ¿Genial no creen? Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga MrsFrost13 ya que le gusta este número jeje..bueno espero les guste

* * *

_Sherlock, no vayas allá, sólo pierdes tiempo. Es súper obvio que el asesino es... ¿Uh?_

Luz empezó a inundar su hermosa recreación de la escena del crimen, haciendo que se desvanezca, dio un grito por su pérdida y lentamente regresó al mundo real. Gruñó levemente cuando sus ojos dorados se encontraron con luz, para luego recordar que estaba en la enfermería de Norte.

Se frotó los ojos con su mano izquierda y bostezo levemente… Algo falta… ¡¿Dónde están los libros?!

Levantó la mirada para notar que todos, incluyendo el que estaba leyendo, habían sido puestos en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama…mesa a la que no llegaba.

Gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño y miró el techo de la enfermería. Lo miró por el suficiente tiempo como para memorizar cada detalle tallado a mano en el techo, cada variación de color, cada madera…su cerebro iba a explotar si seguía un segundo más así.

Se destapó un poco para poder pasar una mano por él yeso._ Nunca había visto un yeso antes, es genial._

El chico se quedó echado un rato más hasta que sintió que le caiga saliva por un lado de la boca. Cuando se estaba limpiando se le ocurrió una idea. Hizo una pequeña burbuja que al instante explotó. Pensando que era más entretenido que mirar el techo, empezó a crear unas más grandes mientras se reía cuando explotaban.

_Vamos a ver si es que llego a…_

"¡Hola Pitch!"

Del susto escupió lo que estaba haciendo y se atoró con su saliva empezando a toser. Ahogó un grito y le dio una sonrisa (que más parecía una mueca), a la persona que le había hablado, Jack. "Hola"

"¿Te asusté?" dijo Jack burlonamente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama estilo indio, con su cayado en sus piernas.

"No…sólo me tomaste…desprevenido" respondió Pitch cuando recuperó su voz, sonrojándose levemente y rezando por que no haya visto lo que estaba haciendo.

"Aja, sí, claro". _Uf, no vio. "_Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Sigues sin acordarte de mí?" Dudó un poco al momento de decir su pregunta, no sabía si seguir forzando la situación, pero como dijo Norte, tenían que ver que no mintiera sobre sus recuerdos y bla, bla, bla.

"Nop." Le respondió el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en la p. "¿Por qué?... ¿Es malo?"

"…No, sólo quería saber" le dijo sonriéndole.

_Por qué seguirá insistiendo… yo no sé quien es ¿o sí? ¿será importante?, estoy seguro que no lo conozco… _

"Hola Pit-, chicos" dijo Norte entrando al cuarto y cambiando su saludo al ver que Jack también estaba en el cuarto. Pitch suspiró aliviado ya que no tendría que hablar más de eso.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó Norte sin siquiera mirar a Pitch, mientras cambiaba el suero.

"Bien… ¿supongo?" dijo Pitch mirando como Norte cambiaba el suero.

"Jack, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?" preguntó de nuevo Norte esta vez mirando a Jack, quien ahora estaba congelando las ventanas y la cabecera de la cama de Pitch, mientras el otro niño lo miraba con cara de... ¿qué demonios?

"En realidad no…recién es Octubre…Katy no quiere ni que cree escarcha en las calles" dijo Jack simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "Según ella, la escarcha arruina sus hermosos colores otoñales" dijo haciendo una voz burlona y luego fingió vomitar, lo que hizo que Pitch riera.

"¿Quién es Katy?"

"Katy Leaf, la espíritu del Otoño…o como yo la llamo…la que prepara al mundo para la mejor estación de todas…el invierno" dijo poniendo su mano para tapar su boca como si fuera secreto pero lo dijo en voz alta.

"Jack, respeta…no hagas lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan" le dijo Norte

Jack miró serio a Norte y luego simplemente asintió saliendo del cuarto

Pitch miró confundido la escena._ Seguro algo de lo que dijo Jack estuvo mal, mejor ni pregunto…no vaya a ser que se moleste…Soy joven no estúpido después de todo._

"-en unos días. ¿Entendiste?" miró a Norte que al parecer le había empezado a hablar._ ¡Ay! ¿Qué me dijo? ¿Qué me dijo?_

"Ah sí, sí" Le respondió confiado aunque no escuchó ni jota.

"Entonces ya terminé aquí" Norte se acercaba a la puerta cuando Pitch gritó. "¡Espera, no te vayas!"

"¿Qué pasa?" _Aj, aj, aj._ _No quiero que me deje solo de nuevo, pero quedaré como tonto diciéndole eso…_

"Es que..." En ese momento escuchó un pequeño gruñido que venía de su estómago y se sonrojó. "Tengo…hambre"

"Okay, les diré a los yetis que te traigan nueva sopa." Pitch miró rápidamente la mesa donde su plato de ayer seguía "Sólo que calienten lo que no comí ayer…no es necesario que hagan otra por mí" _No lo valgo. _Pensó

"Está bien" Norte se acercó a recoger el plato y se fue, un segundo después regresó con un plato nuevo.

Dejó el plato un rato en la mesa y se agachó a presionar un botoncito que había debajo de la cama, que hizo que Pitch pudiera estar en una posición más sentada. Le puso una bandeja y encima el plato con la cuchara.

"¿Algo más?" Pitch miró a los libros apilados a un lado. "¿Me podrías…por favor…pasar el libro azul?"

Norte sonrió un poco y le levantó el libro hacia Pitch para comprobar si era, después de recibir el asentimiento de Pitch, lo dejó a su costado.

"…Gracias…" Fue lo último que le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"…De nada…" Y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos cuantos días después…

Los guardianes estaban reunidos en la Sala del Mundo, después de unas investigaciones se comprobó que si un adulto cree no afecta al espíritu ni al adulto, que simplemente valía como 2 niños, a lo que todos, en especial Jack (ya que seguía yendo a visitar a los Bennett por las noches y la Sra. Julie siempre estaba allí), suspiraron de alivio. Ah y claro, para hablar sobre cuándo ver a Pitch.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que se había despertado, compañero?" le preguntó el Guardián de la Esperanza con molestia a Norte cuando mencionó el asunto

"Queríamos que se acostumbrara un rato Bunny, además estoy seguro te hubieras molestado más de lo que estás ahora" dijo Jack.

"¿Lo vamos a ver ahora?" escribió Sandy con su arena. Antes no le gustaba la idea de escribir lo que quería decir, pero descubrió que era mucho más fácil que los demás entiendan y menos estresante para él.

"Um…no, hoy no." Respondió Norte poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Hoy no? Entonces nunca Norte" le dijo Bunny cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria en su cara.

"Dudo que él sí esté feliz de verte Bunny" murmuró Jack para que no lo escucharan los demás guardianes aunque ni caso le hicieron ya que cada uno estaba participando en un concurso de miradas entre ellos.

"Hoy le quitamos yesos y le damos cuarto de visita, no se puede quedar en la enfermería todo el tiempo, se pone ropa presentable y…para mañana en la mañana" terminó diciendo Norte encogiéndose de hombros después de su cálculo mental.

Con una afirmación rápida Bunny abrió un agujero en el suelo y saltó, mientras Sandy se iba por la ventana. Tooth estaba también por irse cuando Norte le dijo

"Tooth, me gustaría que vinieras antes que el resto…por si acaso"

"Está bien" Dijo Tooth sonriendo

"Oh, ah y…si puedes venir sin pequeñas haditas que no puedan controlar sus deseos de venganza…mejor" añadió Jack, sabiendo que las hadas de Tooth sí eran capaces de ir tras Pitch si lo ven en el Polo.

Tooth rió un poco y se despidió confirmando que vendría más temprano y sin ninguna hadita. Abrazó a Jack rápidamente y se fue. Norte le preguntó a Jack si quería acompañarlo para quitarle el yeso a Pitch a lo que Jack se negó rotundamente.

"Usaré una sierra"

"¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Avanza, avanza, avanza!" Caminaron por el gran taller (Jack corría-volaba y Norte intentaba alcanzarlo), en donde el alboroto era mayor ya que sólo faltaban 2 meses para Navidad, hasta llegar al cuarto de la enfermería.

Norte abrió la puerta y sonrió por lo que vio. Pitch miraba al techo embobado, su lengua afuera, saliva le caída por un lado de su cara y parecía que hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse porque estaba cabeceando.

Hace días que Pitch estaba más despierto y se aburría un montón, se había leído todos los libros que le dio en días y casi siempre lo encontraba así. Por otro lado a Jack le daba pena, nadie, repito NADIE debía estar aburrido en ningún momento, después de todo, él era el encargado de llevar diversión a todos…y al parecer estaba fallando acá.

Cuando Pitch los vio, se limpió su cara con su mano sin yeso y les sonrió.

"Adivina Pitch, vas a poder salir de la enfermería"

La sonrisa de Pitch cayó. _¿Me están votando? Bueno, no es que no me lo esperaba, después de todo, solo he estado estorbando acá._

"Norte te va a quitar los yesos. ¿No es genial?"

Pitch solo asintió y palideció cuando vi la pequeña sierra que tenía Norte en su mano. Tragó saliva un poco fuerte que Norte lo escuchó.

"No te preocupes, esto no te cortará, es para partir el yeso. Empezaremos con el pie ¿da?" le dijo prendiéndola…

"Ahhhhhh ajajajaajaja, ¡para! ¡Ha-hace cos-cosquillas! Ajajajajajajaj ¡PARA!" Primero empezó como pequeñas risitas y luego a carcajadas escandalosas mientras Norte cortaba el yeso.

"Pitch, no te muevas si no quieres quedarte sin pie" le dijo Norte intentando tener una cara seria, lo que era difícil si Pitch parecía que iba a explotar, mientras, Jack miraba sonriendo y fascinado cómo Pitch se agarraba de las sábanas para evitar patear a Norte.

Cuando terminó de trazar las líneas respectivas, y Pitch paró de reír, utilizó una especie de pinzas gigantes, según Norte separadores, para abrir un espacio por donde unas tijeras especiales para yeso terminarían el trabajo.

_¡Dios, qué aburrido! Pensé que cortar un yeso era más divertido. _Pensó Jack, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Norte.

Mientras hacía el mismo proceso con el brazo, Pitch miraba su pie y lo miró concentrado intentando flexionar lentamente sus dedos. Luego de comprobar que sí podía mover su pie, miró a Norte quien le indicó que intentara pararse.

Se movió un poco para que estuviera sentado en el borde de la cama, apoyó su pie derecho primero y luego el izquierdo, que lo sentía algo adormecido, se levantó apoyándose en la cama con su mano izquierda y les sonrió cuando vio que lo estaban mirando.

"Bien, sí te puedes parar, ahora, dobla la pierna" le indicó Norte. Pitch obedeció.

"Ahora, estira" Repitió el doblar y estirar un par de veces para poder recuperar la sensación en su pierna "Muy bien Pitch...ahora vamos" dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Intentó caminar pero al instante que pisó, sintió que se le hundió el pie. Jack se rió. "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí"-hundida. "sólo que"-hundida-"siento que mi pie está más pequeño que el otro"-hundida.

"Jajaja, ya se te pasará, ven" Siguió a Jack por el enorme taller y mientras más avanzaban se encontraban con más yetis cargando juguetes y a elfos correteando de un lado a otro, Pitch dio un suspiro de asombro ante todos los juguetes que habían. _Es asombroso, me preguntó si habrá… ¡Ah! _

Dio un gritó de sorpresa cuando un pato volador casi le quita la cabeza y cuando volteó a verlo, se rió.

Un yeti caminó a su lado y lo miró serio. "Hola" lo saludó sonriente pero el yeti le gruñó. Pitch levantó una ceja pero lo ignoró. _Otro yeti._ "Hola" Le gruñó. Esta vez frunció el ceño y miró a Jack quien saludaba a los yetis con toda facilidad y a algunos les daba los cinco. _Debe ser porque no me conocen…sí, eso debe ser._ Pensó esperando que su simple presencia no haya fastidiado a los trabajadores de Norte.

Pasaron por una zona donde había un gran globo terráqueo cubierto de lucecitas amarillas.

_-¡Ya todos pueden irse! Este año no habrá juguetes de navidad, gracias, ni los habrá jamás…-_

Pitch se quedó mirando el globo fijamente cuando escuchó esa voz en su mente…

Pitch se acercó a un poco para poder tocar una de las luces que estaban más abajo, miró primero a Norte para ver si seguía allí._ Sí está perfecto, así no me dejará_. Acercó su manito a las lucecitas pero a penas las rozó empezaron a parpadear bruscamente haciendo que Pitch diera un grito ahogado y llevara su mano al pecho. Un yeti al parecer lo vio y empezó a gritar en su idioma por Norte. Él volteó junto con Jack para ver que las luces seguían parpadeando y a Pitch cerca, Jack fue el único que notó que Pitch tenía una expresión asustada en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Corrió Norte hasta allí para sacar a Pitch de allí, miró fijamente las luces hasta que se calmaron. Le mandó una mirada fulminante a Pitch que seguía con su mano en el pecho y se encogió de miedo. "Nunca toques el globo. ¿Me oíste?" Esto lo dijo en un tono tan calmado que a Jack y a Pitch les dio miedo.

"Lo-lo-siento Norte, yo-yo no que-quería…" respondió Pitch tartamudeando y asintiendo mientras miraba al suelo.

"Bien, sigamos entonces" Norte empezó a avanzar pero Pitch se quedó en su sitio.

"Pitch, vamos" Le dijo Jack poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. _Pobre…en serio parecía nervioso cuando las luces parpadearon... _Así, comenzaron a avanzar hasta que llegaron a la zona de cuartos.

Norte abrió la puerta de uno y entraron. Era un cuarto simple, sin decoración, pero…era para Pitch, así que no importaba. ¿Verdad?

"Este va a ser tu cuarto mientras te quedes en el Polo" dijo Norte después de ver la cara confundida de Pitch, quien miraba de un lado a otro. _Entonces, no me van a botar,_ pensó sonriéndole a Norte. "Gracias" le terminó diciendo tímidamente, dándole un pequeño y rápido abrazo para luego mirar al piso, como esperando que Norte le gritara.

Nada pasó.

Norte le dijo que se vaya a bañar, _lo siento si no pude bañarme mientras estaba inconsciente_, pensó sarcásticamente, y que cuando salga habrá ropa para que se ponga.

Dejaron a Pitch en el cuarto y Jack y Norte se dirigieron a la zona de costura.

Según Norte, muchas niñas le piden ropa por Navidad, no sólo juguetes, así que tenía toda una sección donde yetis trabajaban en eso. Sería allí donde le harían ropa a Pitch.

"¿Qué te parece?" le enseñó Norte su dibujo a Jack, a quien no le parecía nada gracioso que apenas entró, los yetis le empezaron a medir la cabeza, cintura, piernas altura, etc. para tener una idea de las dimensiones para la ropa.

Jack miró el dibujo. Era ese vestido raro con escote de chica que Pitch usaba como adulto.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó, al parecer herido porque a alguien no le gustó su dibujo.

"Porque es un vestido, dudo que ahora…como está… quiera ponerse eso…además...¿qué? yo ni loco me lo pongo" Añadió cuando se enteró que se tendría que poner la ropa que hagan.

Norte borró y dibujó un poco y se lo enseñó a un yeti que asintió y luego a Jack. "¿Este?" ¡Era el mismo vestido pero sin mangas! "Nada de vestidos Norte"

"No es vestido, se llama túnica"

"Lo que sea, no" Norte borró el dibujo y dejó la hoja encima de una mesa.

Se quedó hablando con unos yetis acerca de telas y que los chicos no le pedían ropa, cuando Jack por fin pudo escapar de las cintas que le aplastaban el estómago, y agarró el dibujo medio borrado de Norte y lo miró por unos segundos cuando se le ocurrió una idea y la empezó a dibujar. _Podría funcionar, _pensó.

Cuando terminó se lo entregó a una yeti (sí, también había yetis mujeres) para que comenzara a coser, diciéndole los colores y sin siquiera decírselo a Norte.

Cuando la yeti volvió unos minutos después, fue a un probador, se probó la ropa y se miró al espejo. Los colores le quedaban raros por su pelo y tono de piel, pero a Pitch le quedaría bien. Se la quitó rápidamente y se la dio de vuelta para que se la llevara.

La yeti le dijo a Norte que ya todo estaba listo y que le estaba a punto de llevar la ropa a Pitch. Miró a Jack sospechosamente.

"Mientras tú hablabas de TELAS y VESTIDOS, le dije a…Rosa que empiece con la ropa, no creo que Pitch se bañe por siempre Norte" le dijo apoyándose en su cayado.

Norte vio el dibujo que hizo Jack, _Las clases de dibujo veo que sí le sirvieron_ -pensó orgulloso.

"¿Crees que le guste?" le preguntó mientras terminaba de dar unas órdenes y salían del cuarto

"SIP" Dijo Jack, haciendo énfasis en la P, como lo hizo Pitch hace días.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" Jack miró a Norte con cara de ¿acaso me equivoco alguna vez?

"Porque eso sí me lo pondría"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pitch se quedó sentado en la cama un rato mirando su nuevo cuarto contento, cuando entró a bañarse se quedó bajo la ducha por varios minutos simplemente relajándose con el agua caliente que le caía en el cabello (agua, que milagrosamente había en el Polo Norte) hasta que se acordó que tenía que bañarse.

Después de varios minutos después, incluyendo los momentos donde casi se resbala y se cae de cara , se secó con una de las miles de toallas rojas y verdes que habían, luego un poco su cabello que seguía goteando, se envolvió con la toalla en la cintura, y abrió la puerta para ver en la cama la ropa que le había dado Norte.

Aparte de la ropa interior que le dio vergüenza al ver, en la cama había un pantalón, polo, y casaca, nada espectacular pero mientras se la ponía podía ver mejor los detalles.

El pantalón era largo tipo jean de color azul oscuro, un polo manga corta de color beige claro y la casaca…

Pitch levantó completamente la casaca, tenía una capucha y el cuello alto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía algo así como una prolongación desde la cintura que le cubría las piernas por atrás y le llegaría hasta los pies._ ¿Qué?…guau._

Se la puso y se subió un poco el cierre, un poco más arriba del ombligo, dejando ver parte del polo y el corte circular en el pecho.

Se puso las medias y las zapatillas Converse negras y amarró los pasadores blancos después de unos segundos para recordar cómo se hacía.

Se fue al baño y se miró. _Nada mal_\- pensó mientras volteaba para ver cómo su casaca quedaba por atrás, para luego fruncir un poco el ceño_. Me parece... ¿o mi cabello es MUY largo?_ Ahora que miraba bien, su cabello sí era largo, tenía mechones tan largos que le llegaba a los hombros pero otras eran tan cortas que se le paraban.

Desenredándose el cabello con los dedos, se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Jack y a Norte.

"¿Norte?... ¿Jack?" Vio a un yeti pasando por allí, así que se armó de valor y le fue a preguntar si había visto a alguno de los guardianes. El yeti lo miró de pies a cabeza, como examinándolo, Pitch se mordió el labio inferior por dentro, esperando que lo ayudara, le dio un pequeño gruñido y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Pitch suspiró aliviado y sonriendo lo siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces ya estás advertido Jack" le terminó diciendo Norte a Jack sobre la reunión de mañana.

En ese momento, entró Phil, atrás estaba Pitch mirando a todos lados.

"Hola Phil" dijo Jack mientras el yeti dejaba a Pitch con ellos y se iba. "Adiós Phil"

Miraron a Pitch quien ya había empezado a explorar el lugar curioso. "¿Te queda bien?" le preguntó Norte parándose en el momento justo para evitar que Pitch se pusiera de puntitas y cogiera un libro de un estante.

"Ah…sí, gracias…de nuevo"

"Pitch, mañana va a ser un día importante. ¿Sabes cuántos guardianes somos?" le preguntó Norte mientras Jack por pura curiosidad se acercó al estante y levitó un poco para ver lo que Pitch iba a agarrar.

"Cinco…creo" Norte asintió "Sí, mañana ellos van a venir a…conocerte…"

Pitch lo miró un poco nervioso. "Um… ¿por qué?" Norte tomó esto como sospechoso, pero no le dijo nada.

"Es que ellos también son guardianes y deben saber que te vas a quedar con nosotros" le dijo Jack jalándolo del cuarto. "¿Quieres jugar algo? Explotaré si seguimos aquí sin hacer nada" Le dio una última mirada a Norte que le decía _Yo le explicaré_ y salió.

Norte suspiró y empezó a dudar si todo esto era una buena idea.

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que les vaya a los guardianes con Pitch? Pasen y dejen sus comentarios por favor :) Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo chau chau**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente que tal como han estado! Aqui con otro capítulo. Cómo este es corto, les dejo también el siguiente jeje.

* * *

Pitch se preparaba para dormir abriendo la cama del cuarto de visita que le dio Norte. Iba a ser la primera vez que dormiría fuera de la enfermería. Se había puesto un polo simple y un pantalón negro con rayas grises verticales y horizontales que formaban cuadrados (también dado por Norte). Después de que Jack le hablara un poco de los guardianes y que debían verlo porque ellos ayudaron a sacarlo de esa cueva y querían saber cómo estaba,y jugaran un juego de cartas llamado "Nervioso" en donde tenían que contar desde el 1 hasta el 12 poniendo las cartas boca arriba y si coincidía el número, tenía que poner su mano en el montón para no tener que llevarse las cartas y perder (ya le dolía la mano de tantos golpes que le había dado Jack) se había emocionado por conocer a estos guardianes, pensaba ya los había visto antes, pero ahora sólo estaba nervioso.

Cuando entró a la cama, se dio cuenta de un detalle; este cuarto era más oscuro que la enfermería, en donde la luz sí entraba, ya sea por debajo de la puerta o la ventana… Acá sólo había oscuridad, antes era reconfortante pero ahora lo hacía sentir inseguro…Podía jurar que algo se movía y miraba desde las sombras. _Okay...eso asusta._

Se encondió en las sábanas, tapandose bien la cabeza, en algún momento había visto que eso te ayudaba a protegerte de la oscuridad y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse seugro y aliviado e idiota al mismo tiempo.

No tenía sueño, así que se quedó pensando en cómo sería conocer a los demás y qué es lo que podría pasar mañana cuando lo haga, hasta que su pensamiento se desvió en cómo esos caballos de ojos amarrillos y rojos lo habían golpeado tanto y herido en esa cueva tan rara, cómo los guardianes lo sacaron de allí aun cuando él no recordara conocerlos ni ellos a él, de las pesadillas que tuvo mientras estuvo inconsciente y cómo esos ojos rojos lo seguían y observaban en cada una…

_Estaba parado en un cuarto oscuro, parecía una especie de celda porque a lo lejos se lograba distinguir unos barrotes plateados y no podía salir…_ lo único que lograba era gritar por ayuda.

"¿Alguien me escucha?"

**¿Creíste que podías escapar?**

_Pitch miraba asustado por todos lados, ¿de dónde venía esa voz?_

_"__¡¿Quién está allí?!_

**Ay, Pitch tiene miedo…tú no DEBES tener MIEDO **_dijo una voz siseando su nombre como si fuera veneno._

_"__¡Déjenme en paz!"_

_Sentía que no se podía mover, como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al piso o mejor dicho, algo lo sujetaba de los tobillos y no lo dejaba ni levantar el pie. Sintió una mano que le recorría su cara como acariciandolo, era una mano asquerosa sin forma, que sentía le raspaba la mandíbula._

**A qué nivel te rebajaron…**

**No tengas miedo…**

**Con nosotros no tienes miedo…**

**Regresa…**

**¿Creíste que te podías librar de nosotros mucho tiempo?**

**Si somos tú…esclavo**

**Nos necesitas…sin nosotros no eres nada**

**Regresa…**

**¿Estás sin poderes? ¿Otra vez?**

**No eres nada sin nosotros, con nosotros sí tienes poderes, eres poderoso con nosotros…regresa…**

**Sin nosotros no eres nada…**

_Pitch estaba acorralado, seguía sin poder moverse, ojos rojos que parecían ser lo único con color allí lo miraban con odio._

_"__¡Ayuda!"_

**Nadie te ayudará…**

**¿Por qué te ayudarían?...**

**No irás a ningún lado…te buscamos, te encontramos y no volverás a escaparte de nosotros NUNCA MÁS**

_"__¡No!"_

**¿Sabes por qué?**

**No tengas miedo Pitch…**

_"__¡Por favor Ayúdenme!"_

**¿Por qué te ayudarían?...**

**Porque eres NUESTRO AHORA**

_En un movimiento todas las sombras se abalanzaron sobre él, entrando por su boca, nariz y aplastandole el pecho quitándole el aire._

Pitch despertó de un grito, respirando rápidamente, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nada. Seguía en el cuarto de visita. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos en la oscuridad cuando sintió una lágrima rodarle por la mejilla, se la limpió, pero más empezaron a caer y simplemente dejó que caigan.

"…Tengo miedo…" murmuró levemente abrazando sus piernas y pegándolas a su pecho. Su respiración seguía rápida pero poco a poco la iba calmando.

**_¿Y si buscas a Norte, Pitch?…_** esa voz era muy diferente, se oía sincera y cargada de amabilidad

El asustado chico se paró, estaba decidido a buscar a Norte, que lo ayudara, que lo consolara, no le importaba si lo botaba, no quería quedarse sólo en la oscuridad cuando…

**¿Crees que te va a ayudar, en serio? Jajaja. Patético. Me das pena ¿No crees que ya hubiera venido a ver qué pasa cuando te escuchó gritar? A él no le importas, a nadie le importas. Sólo eres un pequeño estorbo en este lugar y das más trabajo del que ya hay…a la primera oportunidad se desharán de ti... ** Era la voz de la pesadilla. Se escuchaba más lejana, pero entraba más en sus pensamientos e influía más. Se rio y dijo levemente **Repítelo**

Pitch negó con la cabeza. No iba a repetirlo. No se iba a decir esas cosas. Él no era un estorbo…

**¡Repítelo! **Su grito resonó en toda su cabeza lo que hizo que se contrajera de dolor y la cabeza le doliera

"Yo-yo- soy un estorbo y-y- do-doy más trabajo del que ya hay" Pitch se volvió a meter en la cama y miró a la nada. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, no por la pesadilla, sino por las palabras que él mismo se decía.

Agarró la almohada y se puso de tal manera que pueda apoyar su cabeza y abrazarla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los dientes esperando nuevamente volverse a dormir sin soñar nada, quería olvidar esa horrible pesadilla.

Un rato después se adentró a un sueño sin sueño, lo único que lo recibía, la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, no se acordaba nada de la pesadilla, pero la frase seguía sonando en su mente como un eco interminable.


	11. Chapter 11

Los espíritus no necesitan dormir como un humano y Jack no era la excepción. Desde que se volvió Jack Frost casi nunca dormía, y si lo hacía, era un par de horas en la rama de un árbol o en un banco de nieve.

Llegó un momento en donde Sandy se enteró de esto y al hombrecito casi le da un infarto. Fueron 2 horas las que se pasó viendo dibujitos sobre la importancia del sueño, en especial si eres tan joven y bla, bla, bla.

Jack le dijo que estaba bien sin dormir y Sandy lo amenazó diciéndole. "Si no te duermes voluntariamente en este instante Jackson Frost, juro que te noquearé, sin arena de sueño, Tooth podrá tener otra caja de tus pequeños dientecitos blancos y tendrás tu pequeño trasero congelado dormido hasta el 2072" Esa fue la primera vez que escribió algo y Jack literalmente voló a su cama.

Sandy podía dar más miedo que Pitch a veces.

Desde ese entonces Jack duerme todas las noches pero se levanta temprano (Anormal en un adolescente obviamente), algo que ya no podía cambiar.

Según Jack, había mejorado, ya que lograba pasar las 8 horas mínimas de sueño nocturno sin despertar y sin caerse de la cama.

Se puso su típico atuendo de pantalón y sudadera (Norte le había dado varias iguales jeje) y después de estirarse y esperar a que su espalda sonara ´crack´, agarró su cayado recostado en la pared y fue a buscar a Norte que debía estar en la cocina.

Pasó obviamente por el cuarto de Pitch y vio que seguía durmiendo. _Me pregunto a qué hora se levantará. Si es como Sandy, entonces va a ser difícil despertarlo. _Pensó recordando esa vez que estaban en la biblioteca del Polo pasando una de esas tardes cada mes donde se reunían para tener tiempo de calidad entre todos como una ´familia' y demoraron horas en despertar al hombrecito de arena acurrucado en un sillón, no sólo porque no quería ser despertado, sino también porque los atacaba con bolas de arena mágica y látigos…mientras dormía.

Ah…Hermosos recuerdos.

Llegó a la cocina donde efectivamente estaba Norte preparándose en sándwich, uno muy grande por cierto.

"Hola Norte"

"Buenos días, Jack. ¿Tienes hambre?" dijo señalando su enorme sándwich.

"Eh… no gracias" le dijo sentándose en la mesa a su lado mientras Norte le ponía de todas formas un sándwich de jamón y queso en un plato con un vaso de leche chocolatada fría. "Nada de no, debes comer."

Jack rio y se quedó conversando con Norte, obviamente con esas pequeñas interrupciones de yetis pidiendo firmas para autorizar algo, preguntar cómo iba la producción y si las cartas más recientes de los niños ya habían sido ordenadas y llevadas a su oficina.

Después de un rato Norte mandó a un yeti a despertar a Pitch, quien minutos después llegó ya cambiado pero muy despeinado y seguía bostezando y frotándose los ojos cuando llegó.

"¿Dormiste bien, Bella Durmiente?" Dijo Jack riéndose por la cara de ´_mátenme´_ de Pitch.

Pitch frunció el ceño e hizo lo más maduro que se le ocurrió en ese momento, sacarle la lengua.

Norte se acercó por atrás y le puso sus manos en sus hombros. Pitch dio un grito y volteó a verlo. Norte le estaba sonriendo. _¿En serio les parece divertido asustarme a cada momento?_

Lo sentó en la silla y le dio un sándwich y un vaso con leche.

"Come, que los guardianes ya van a llegar…Jack te acompañará, ¿cierto?" Jack que ya se estaba escapando para causar una travesura por allí, volteó y sonrió. "Sí, claro"

"Ahorita vengo" así, Norte se fue con unos yetis para examinar rápido como iba la producción en el taller.

"No tengo hambre, tengo sueño" se quejó Pitch infantilmente, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mientras mitad de su cabello le caía sobre la cara.

"Seguro que no, y no creo ser el más apropiado para obligarte a comer" dijo Jack muy consciente de que comía tanto como dormía y creó un pequeño copo de nieve en su mano para lanzárselo a Pitch, ya que esperaba iniciar una batalla de comida con él, pero el muchacho solo estornudó.

Jack estalló en risa por el estornudo de bebé (según él) de Pitch, quien sabiamente lo ignoró y dio un mordisco al pan para luego darse cuenta de que sí tenía hambre y lo terminó todo.

"¿No te molesta tener el cabello tan largo?" dijo Jack de la nada "A mí sí me molestaría, claro el mío está largo pero no tanto ¿sabías que en unas culturas en América se dejaban el pelo largo porque creían que era las extensión física de sus pensamientos? ¿Y que cada peinado que usaban tenía un significado diferente? Por ejemplo, la raya en medio representa la alineación del…pensamiento, eso, la trenza la unidad del pensamiento con el corazón, el cabello suelto significaba… seguridad pero ahora las personas se peinan sin conocer el significado, pero dicen que afecta directamente sobre nuestro estado de aní-"

"¡Jack! ¡Ya! Hablas mucho ¡para!" le dijo Pitch con una cara de '¿qué demonios?' por todo lo que su cerebro adormilado había tenido que escuchar.

"Lo siento Jajaja a veces me pasa" dijo como si fuera normal empezar a hablar sobre la importancia de los peinados. Pitch sonrió.

"¿Terminaste?" dijo Norte entrando. Pitch asintió "Sí" "Pues bien, vamos, Tooth ya está aquí"

Jack se paró seguido de Pitch y se dirigieron a la Sala del Mundo. "… ¿Quién era Tooth?" murmuró Pitch sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Mientras más avanzaban, más nervioso se ponía Pitch.

Cuando llegaron, Pitch abrió los ojos un poco por la presencia del hada.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de plumas multicolores, la mayor parte verde, en medio de su cabeza tenía una pluma amarilla, y atrás; rosadas, azules y moradas, con unas alas que se movían tan rápido que no parecían estar allí. Cuando volteó a verlo, pudo ver que sus ojos eran rosados y tenía una sombra de ojos del mismo color…era muy bonita…

Ella le sonrió. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que estuvo a un metro de distancia. Era más baja que él, pero volaba como a 20 centímetros más alto que su cabeza.

"Hola" le dijo con un tono amable pero serio

"…"

"¡Pitch!" Ese era Jack. Dios, ¡se había quedado viéndola!

Cuando salió del pequeño trance, las mejillas de Pitch se pusieron rojas y le logró responder con un "Hola"

Tooth miró a Norte por ayuda, preguntándole con la mirada qué debía exactamente preguntarle y Norte sólo se encogió de hombros. _Gracias por tu ayuda Nick_\- pensó

"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" le preguntó Tooth a Pitch, quien se puso pensativo un segundo y dijo "Eres…el hada de los dientes... ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Me llamo Toothiana, puedes decirme Tooth si quieres" le dijo sonriéndole._Ah, esa Tooth._

Pitch asintió y abrió un poco los ojos cuando en el fondo de su mente escuchó unas voces.

_-"Pitch, ¡tienes treinta segundos para devolverme a mis hadas!…"_

_"__¿O sino qué? ¿Pondrás una moneda…bajo mi almohada?"-_

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Pitch?" Le preguntó, eso lo devolvió a la realidad. En realidad no se había puesto a pensar qué edad tenía. Era casi del tamaño de Jack, quien desafortunadamente era más alto por centímetros y supuso que tenía una edad parecida a la de él. _–__es_ c_atorce…_escuchó en su mente

"Catorce"

Tooth le dio una mirada rápida a Norte, quien le asintió. "¿Tú sabes qué hago cómo hada de los dientes?"

"Das dinero por dientes" dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo confiado. "¿Cómo recojo los dientes?" le volvió a preguntar intentando sacarle la mayor información posible.

"No lo sé…es tu trabajo no el mío" dijo Pitch. Tooth levantó una ceja y Jack estaba aguantando la risa en el fondo. Pitch abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. "Lo-lo-siento" levantó sus manos como intentando aplacar la posible ira de la Guardiana.

"Yo…no lo sé" terminó diciendo nervioso. "…No me quites mis dientes, por favor" dijo girando la cabeza para un lado. Tooth se sorprendió por el comentario, le quería decir que ella NO le sacaba los dientes a las personas, "_Claro excepto a él hace unos años" _Una pequeña voz le dijo pero la calló, y decidió que él mismo responda. "¿Por qué dices eso, Pitch?"

Pitch levantó la vista cautelosamente e inconscientemente se tocó el espacio donde le faltaba su diente. "Creí, que…bueno, tú dabas una moneda y luego quitabas el diente"

Tooth se sonrojó un poco. "No cariño, yo espero a que los niños pierdan sus dientes y cuando lo ponen en su almohada, yo u otra de mis hadas lo recogen"

"Lo de la almohada pensé que era opcional." Dijo sonriendo

"¿Puedo ver tus dientes?" le preguntó Tooth a Pitch quien la miró confundido

"¿…Claro…?" Tooth sonrió y le abrió la boca con tanta fuerza que casi lo bota para atrás. A pesar de que los dientes de leche contienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez, algunos dientes adultos contienen memorias, algunos poquito y otros todo. _Tal vez esto pueda ayudar a ver si no está actuando nada, porque hay una posibilidad de que no recuerde nada de verdad…_

_Molares…un poco torcidos pero nada… Caninos…los superiores un poco grandes, pero nada. Premolares…le falta el primero izquierdo inferior pero no hay…esperen un segundo… ¡El primer premolar derecho inferior es de leche! ¡Sabía que tenía uno!_

"¡Tooth! Creo que ya puedes dejarle los dientes "dijo Norte acercándose a Tooth.

Tooth le tocaba el diente una y otra vez, pero no podía ver nada…parecía bloqueado o algo así.

Sacó sus manos de la boca de Pitch y este tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que al parecer estaba aguantando la respiración.

Se escuchaban las risas de Jack en el fondo y Pitch se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, mientras Tooth se fue con Norte.

"¿Siempre hace eso?" le preguntó Pitch a Jack en el oído.

"A veces…pero te acostumbras" le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, que Pitch botó con un movimiento de su cabeza. "No me toques el pelo" Jack sonrió retándolo y se lo tocó.

Mientras tanto, Tooth hablaba con Norte sobre su pequeño descubrimiento.

"¿Sabías que Pitch tiene un diente de leche?"

"¿Cómo?" Tooth miró a Pitch que estaba luchando por sacar la mano de Jack de su cara.

"Hay veces, en que un diente de leche nunca se cae…"

"¿Y?" le preguntó Norte a Tooth quien suspiró y le dijo. "¿No entiendes verdad? "

"…"

"Haber-"empezó, como si le hablaba a un niño pequeño "- los dientes de leche contienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez…y yo puedo acceder directamente a ellos, pero cuando toqué sus dientes, en especial el de leche, no sentí nada"

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Que hay más posibilidad de que sus memorias sí estén bloqueadas"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí…bueno…también hay una posibilidad de que sus memorias ya estuvieran bloqueadas antes de volverse niño…no podría decirte…así que estamos en el mismo lugar"

Desvió su mirada otra vez a los chicos que estaban rodando por el piso jalándose el pelo y gritando algo sobre 'no me pongas tu mano en mi cara' y 'nadie me dice qué hacer'

Cuando vieron que Tooth los miraba, al instante se separaron, señalándose el uno al otro. "Él empezó" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Norte iba a decir _"__no me importa quién empezó, no se peleen" _o algo por el estilo cuando Tooth se acercó nuevamente a Pitch.

Cuando vio que el hada se acercaba, cerró su boca. _Ni loco dejo que me vuelva a ver los dientes._ Pensó.

Tooth le sonrió y vio cómo un mechón de cabello de Pitch le caía sobre el ojo y lo soplaba.

Tooth, salió volando un rato y regresó con algo en la mano.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó

Tooth se puso atrás de él y le amarró el cabello con un collet amarillo, quedando como una pequeña colita.

"Creo que es mejor que lo tengas amarrado hasta que lo corten, creo que está muy largo Pitch"

Antes de que Pitch pudiera responderle, un agujero se abrió en plena sala.

"¡Ha! Por fin logré que se abrieran dentro del taller, ¿qué tal eso, eh?" dijo Bunny al saltar fuera de su túnel.

"Excelente descubrimiento Bunny, ¿Y qué, te aplaudo?" se rio Jack de su propia broma, sin darse cuenta que a Pitch se le caía la boca hasta el piso.

"Pues sería…" su respuesta murió cuando desvió su mirada a Pitch.

"…Hola compañero…" dijo dirigiéndose a Pitch lentamente girando un boomerang en sus patas.

Pitch tragó saliva._Es más alto de lo que recordaba... ¿Qué es eso? Ay, no grites. No. Grites. _Se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar gritar cuando el conejo antropomórfico le puso el boomerang en la cara. Cerró sus ojos.

"Abre los ojos"

Y…los volvió a abrir.

El conejo ya había sacado el boomerang de su cara y lo tenía en su mano-pata.

Bunny no iba a perder el tiempo. Iba a probarle a todos que este estaba mintiendo, así que empezó directamente con las preguntas que suponía eran las claves.

"Nombre" "…Pi-Pitch Black"

"Edad" "…Ca-ca-catorce"

Bunny quería ver si lograba que reaccionara mal o lo intentaba atacar, así que iba acercándose intimidantemente cada vez más a él, y Pitch iba retrocediendo. Estaban girando alrededor del cuarto.

"Mi nombre" "…Bunny" dijo recordando como Jack lo había llamado cuando llegó. "Para ti, Bunnymund" le dijo prácticamente a centímetros de la cara. _Ay ya, qué carácter._

"Mi trabajo" _¿Por qué me hace esta clase de preguntas? ¿Acaso no deberían saber ellos?_

"Es que…no sé" dijo. Estaba seguro que ya lo había visto antes pero le daba flojera recordar qué hacía. "Pues piensa"

En ese pequeño movimiento de avanzo-retroceso, llegaron a donde Norte estaba parado. Pitch buscó la mano del guardián. Quería decirle que ya no quería seguir haciendo esto…sólo para que su mano fuera rechazada segundos después de rozar la mano de Santa.

**Ves, él no te quiere**_**.**_

Volvió un puño los dedos de su mano y miro de nuevo al Guardián de la Esperanza que se impacientaba cada vez más para que le diga sobre un trabajo del que no sabía. Examinó rápidamente al conejo por un detalle que le diera una pista.

_Tiene un pincel. _Notó en su cinturón.

_-Aj…Corre a colorear huevos conejo…-_

"Pintas…huevos… ¿para los niños?" Agregando eso porque al parecer todos aquí tienen algo que ver con los niños.

Bunny lo miró serio y Pitch sonrió porque pensó que acertó. _Dale con todo, conejo._ Sin embargo Bunny tomó esa sonrisa mal.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que haces?" Pitch levantó una ceja pero se quedó callado.

"A mí no me engañas gusano, sé que todo lo estás fingiendo pero lo probaré y regresarás al agujero del que desgraciadamente te sacaron" Y así, dándole un golpe en su hombro con su brazo, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, Bunny se fue a hablar con Norte, dejando a Pitch confundido y dolido, con un único pensamiento en su joven mente. ¿_Y yo qué demonios le hice?_

"Norte, ¿no te das cuenta? Todo está fingido, sabe bien lo que tiene que decir y por supuesto cuando ponerse en plan de victima" se quejó el conejo con los brazos cruzados.

Norte suspiró. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a Bunny, aunque para ser sinceros, a pesar de que le prometió mentalmente a Manny ayudar a Pitch, estaba empezando a tener sus dudas.

Bunny rodó los ojos cuando no recibió respuesta de Santa, y se acercó a la chimenea. Pitch estaba parado en donde Bunny lo había botado y miraba a la puerta fijamente, como esperando a que algo pasara. Se acercó a Norte, quien había empezado a hablar con unos yetis y le jaló un poco de la manga del saco para llamar su atención.

"Ya me vieron los guardianes ¿me puedo ir, sí?" Parecía nervioso por algo. Eran este tipo de cosas lo que lo hacían dudar.

"Falta un guardián más, de allí si quieres te puedes ir" dijo regresando a su conversación con un yeti.

"Y… ¿quién más falta?" Preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

"Sandman"

En ese momento, una avioneta dorada entró en escena, piloteada por el creador de sueños, quien saltó del avión utilizando unas gafas de aviador.

Cuando la avioneta se desintegró, Pitch empezó a retroceder no tan discretamente que digamos hacia la salida.

_¡Por favor! Nonononono ¡NO! ¡Él no!_

Bunny notó que Pitch tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro, como la que tuvo cuando Sandy regresó gracias a la fe de los niños, y saltó para ponerse detrás de él. Pitch chocó con el pecho peludo del guardián de Pascua y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver la sonrisa falsa de Bunny.

"¿Vas a alguna parte compañero? Mira quien está allí" Con su pata le giró la cabeza para que mirara a Sandy.

Ambos ojos dorados se miraron intensamente, cada uno con su propio sentimiento.

Sandy vio a Pitch y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro al ver esa cara conocida._¡Es él! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Es-¡NO! Él no es._ Se contradijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo sus esperanzas. _Él se murió. ÉL. Ó._

Sandy intentaba cambiar de cara, porque sabía que su expresión ahora era de dolor y pérdida. Cuando logró neutralizar su mirada, miró a esos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas que no deberían estar en esa cara… ¿lágrimas?

"¡Suéltame Bunnymund!…Por favor" Pitch gritó mientras luchaba contra el agarre de acero del conejo que sólo ajustaba cada vez más fuerte que Pitch luchaba.

"¡Me duele!". No iba a llorar, a pesar de que en sus ojos ya se habían formado lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse. No les iba a dar el gusto de verlo sufrir. Debía conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"¿Sabes quién es?" Le pregunto el conejo agarrando un mechón de cabello y levantándole la cabeza.

_Acá cae tu pequeño y estúpido juego._ Pensó.

"¡Auch!" Pitch empezó a gritar cuando Sandy se le empezó a acercar y luchaba prácticamente por su vida.

Jack se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a Norte para decirle en el oído. "…Norte, me dijiste que nadie podía intervenir con las ´preguntas´ de otros". Era lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque quería decirle que impidiera que Bunny le siga pegando… ahora le estaba clavando sus garras en sus brazos para impedir que se mueva.

Norte también se había dado cuenta y quería que Bunny parara, pero tal vez era la única forma de saber si no mentía como tanto aclamaba el Conejo de Pascua. "…Sandy no habla…lo está ayudando"

Mientras tanto en la pequeña tortura de Pitch, Sandy lo miraba fijamente y Pitch hacia todo lo posible por hacer lo contrario, lo que era difícil si te seguían levantando la cabeza.

"¿Quién es?" Le dijo el conejo retándolo._Claro, Sandman no habla._

"Es…" Tuvo que hacer una pausa para tragar saliva, rogando por qué su voz no se quebrara al hablar.

"¡Mirándolo Pitch!" Empezó a temblar y las lágrimas por fin cayeron por su rostro. "E-es Sanderson Ma-Mansnoozie…Su Magnificencia Nocturna…Sa-Sandman Primero y El gu-guardián de los sueños de los niños de la tie-tierra… ¡Ya! ¡DÉJAME!"

Bunny en su asombro había aflojado su agarre que tenía en Pitch, así que aprovechó para escurrirse por abajo, listo para correr cuando algo lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló.

"Norte has algo" Dijo Jack sin poder moverse de su sitio al presenciar todo esto.

"No, Jack" Le respondió con el mismo asombro.

Cuando Pitch miró…era un látigo de arena y lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca…como en sus sueños. Dio un grito por el asombro y miedo y Sandman le preguntó por su arena dorada. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Estaba tirando del látigo para liberarse pero en su nerviosismo no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Sus piernas ya no aguantaron más y cayó de rodillas con un fuerte ´PUM´ "No lo sé Sandy" dijo utilizando inconscientemente entre pequeños sollozos el apodo que desde el fondo de su mente se repetía. ¿Se acuerdan cuando dijo que iba a conservar su dignidad? Bueno, ¡al diablo la dignidad! ¡La persona que más lo odiaba estaba enfrente de él a punto de darle una paliza!

Sandy lo miró dolido y cerró los ojos para suprimir un recuerdo. Tiró del látigo con fuerza y paró al chico, con un dedo le levantó la mandíbula para que leyera su arena. "Para ti, siempre, siempre será ¡SANDERSON!"

"¡Norte has algo!"

"No, Jack"

Pitch asintió y el látigo despareció. Cuando sintió que tenía miradas sobre él, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, pero no podía hacer nada con sus ojos rojos y nariz tapada.

Se alejó tropezándose de Sandy y Bunny, quien se veía molesto porque Pitch no reveló nada, y le preguntó a Norte. "¿Me-me puedo ir ya?" Se mordió el labio cuando se voz salió más aguda de lo que pensaba y para evitar que siga temblando. Norte asintió y sin esperar respuesta oral, salió volando del cuarto.

Los guardianes se quedaron en su sitio y antes de que Bunny pueda preguntar "Entonces, ¿Cuándo se va?" Jack reaccionó.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Bunnymund?!" dijo molesto hacia el conejo.

"¿Hacer qué, Frost?" le respondió, al parecer sin saber de qué hablaba.

"¡Él no se acuerda! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tú no viste su expresión cuando lo agarraste de los brazos y le clavabas las malditas uñas! ¡Se moría de miedo!"

Bunny, como todo el macho que se respeta no iba a dejar que un chico le ganara, así que empezó él también a discutir. "¿Y cómo sabes tú que no miente hm?" Del enojo que sentía, le levantó una pata a Jack, quien como reflejo retrocedió un par de pasos y le levantó su cayado pensando que le iba a pegar. Bunny bajó su pata reconociendo lo que hizo, mientras Jack lo miraba molesto porque su amigo había tenido la intención de pegarle. Bunny no se disculpó pero continuó con una voz ya más calmada. "Jack, sé que quieres creer que ha cambiado, pero es PITCH de quien hablamos"

"Yo sé que ha cambiado…me da vergüenza decirlo porque suena súper cursi ¿okay? Pero la mirada que tiene en sus ojos, sus expresiones…no son del Pitch que conocemos… ¿verdad Norte?" Miró Jack a Norte pidiendo apoyo, después de todo él había visto a Pitch desde que despertó y como Guardián del Asombro debió haber notado algo… ¿verdad?

Mal.

No es que no haya nada, sino que Norte no le había prestado mucha atención a Pitch desde que despertó.

"Jack, en realidad….no vi nada" Le dijo al final

La mirada determinada de Jack se perdió un poco pero no desapareció. "¿Tooth? Tú viste sus dientes, debiste ver algo" su voz sonaba como si le rogara que le diera la razón…la suerte no estaba con él hoy.

"Sí…pero como le dije a Norte…es posible que lo que esté bloqueado sean memorias de su vida pasada, no de Pitch Black…no puedo hacer nada con eso."

Le iba a preguntar a Sandy pero al ver su cara, decidió que mejor no. _Siguen creyendo que es malo,_ pensó un poco deprimido porque nadie más lo apoyaba.

La ira le empezó a nublar el pensamiento y antes de que se diera cuenta de que se estaba enfrentando a los guardianes POR PITCH, gritó. "¡Yo sé que ha cambiado y lo apoyaré Y demostraré!…porque es un niño ahora, ha cambiado yo sé que sí y hasta ahora, no ha visto más que odio en ustedes. Yo no le fallaré…y si ustedes sí…bueno…vaya Guardianes de la Infancia" La última frase la dijo con una voz tan calmada como también tan cargada de desprecio, que los guardianes sintieron que los acababan de abofetear.

Así, Jack salió volando en busca de Pitch ignorando las llamadas de los guardianes veteranos.

Suspirando resentido dijo "Haber, ¿a dónde iría un adolescente fastidiado por algo si es que no puede volar o usar poderes de tele transportación…o salir por la ventana?" pensó en voz alta cuando una vocecita burlona le dijo. "¿Qué, cómo tú?"

"Cállate, no estoy de humor" le respondió, ignorando el hecho de que estaba hablando con él mismo.

"Busca en su cuarto" le sugirió la vocecita casualmente. Jack sonrió y después de agradecerle a su cerebro se dirigió a la zona de cuartos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, pudo ver que estaba entre abierta, podía distinguir uno que otro suspiro y que Pitch se había remangado la casaca y estaba frotándose los brazos.

"Pitch… ¿puedo entrar?"

"…"

"…Tomaré eso como un sí entonces" dijo empujando la puerta

Se acercó para ver bien a Pitch, sólo para que este lo mirara molesto y se volteara para esconder su cara en la almohada.

No estaba llorando, pero al parecer ganas no le faltaban.

Después de un momento incómodo de Jack mirando a Pitch pensando en qué decir, Pitch suspiró y volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para hablar. "…Lo siento"

"¿Qué?" _¿Por qué se disculpaba?_

"Yo…lo siento, en serio. Todo lo echo a perder…"

Jack recordó que se había dicho lo mismo cuando estaba con Baby Tooth en Antártida.

"No quería reaccionar así, en serio quería caerles bien a tus amigos pero…me p-puse nervioso al ver a Sandman allí y el Conejo es…"Le continuó diciendo con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Irritante?" Trató Jack de alegrar la situación pero Pitch seguía serio.

"No sé…Malo supongo, al menos conmigo. Yo no sé qué le hice y…me dijo que iba a convencer a todos para que me regresen a…con…ya sabes" dijo volviendo a poner su cara en la almohada

"No va a pasar. Tú te quedarás acá en el Polo con Norte y conmigo…será divertido…y Bunny NO es malo" A pesar de que estaba molesto con él por tratar a Pitch así, tenía que defender a su amigo.

"Pero él-"

"Bunny es irritante, muy gruñón y súper presumido, cree tener la razón en todo y…por algo que pasó en el pasado no confía en ti, pero él es muy bueno y con el tiempo lo hará…pasó conmigo después de todo" dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el pelinegro, sentándose en la cama y en una posición menos patética.

"Digamos que tuve un accidente con unos espíritus y mis poderes se salieron de control terminando en desastre" Dijo enfatizando con sus manos ´desastre´

Antes de que Pitch pudiera preguntar qué, dijo. "Ventisca del 68"

"Ah" Dijo, pero le hizo otra pregunta "¿Cómo se amistaron entonces?"

Jack suspiró y se acomodó en la cama con su cayado en su regazo. "Hace unos 5 años me nombraron guardián, yo no quería serlo y Bunny menos…no le parecía gracioso que me eligieran, pero cuando tú-" cambió la oración. "-cuando pasamos muchas cosas juntos, como recolectar dientes, ir a su madriguera, a la que ya varias veces he ido para congelar y ver su reacción, para ayudar en Pascua…pasamos cosas malas y luego de luchar juntos contra algo…peligroso en ese entonces…nos llevamos mejor"

Jack sabía mejor que decirle que las cosas malas fueron: Oye, me engañaste para que vaya a tu guarida y me puedas torturar mentalmente y no pueda regresar con los guardianes para ayudarlos mientras tú y tus pesadillas destruían las canastas de huevos, luego por alguna razón los demás me echaron la culpa a mí de eso y porque me diste mis dientes, lo que más quería en ese entonces, ¡me botaron y casi me pegan! Después, cuando ya todo se había ido al carajo, decidiste venirme a fastidiar OTRA VEZ y porque no acepté tu propuesta de conquistar el mundo, rompiste mi cayado, lo que dolió MUCHO, me lanzaste a un barranco junto con Baby Tooth y ¡RECIÉN después de todo eso, pude reconciliarme con mis amigos y recuperar mis memorias!

Mientras pensaba en esto, Pitch lo miraba sonriente.

"Bueno, no regresaré a la reunión ni loco" dijo Jack parándose y mirando a Pitch, que estaba sentado estilo indio en la cama. "¿Quieres jugar algo? Tengo unos nuevos juegos de play station que me acaban de explicar cómo funcionan y se ven geniales… ¿vienes?" Ofreció en la puerta.

Pitch asintió sonriendo, el fastidio de antes ya olvidado y sólo cuando estuvo sentado en una alfombra azul cerca al televisor y Jack movía una cajita negra, una pregunta le vino a la mente.

"¿Jack?" dijo llamando la atención del guardián.

"¿Qué es un play station?" Jack solo se rió y pasándole un control con botoncitos, empezó a explicarle las maravillas del play y cómo jugar GTA V.

* * *

**Uhhh! Jack se enfrentó a los guardianes! Qué creen que pasa después? Espero que les haya gustado capitulo anterior-**

**Pitch: A mí no me gustó. *cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero***

**Yo: Y por qué no?**

**Pitch: Porque eres mala conmigo! **

**Yo: Perdóname pequeño ven aquí *se acerca para abrazarlo pero sale corriendo gritando 'No'**

***Suspiro triste* -anterior y que ****los haya puesto tristes y sino, he fallado jeje. Dejen sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos :) Nos vemos en la proxima! Chau Chau**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola gente qué tal como han estado! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste

* * *

Los días pasaron desde que Pitch conoció a los guardianes y por miedo a que Norte estuviera molesto con él, evitaba encontrárselo, mayormente quedándose en su cuarto o jugando con Jack, lo que sólo pasaba en la mañana, ya que toda la tarde se iba a ver a su amigo Jamie, a quien, según Jack, iba a poder conocer pronto.

Ese nombre le resultaba conocido pero no se acordaba de dónde ni por qué y no quería hacer ningún esfuerzo por recordar a ese niño que hacía que Jack lo dejara solo ¡con Norte y los yetis todos los días!

Pero No. Definitivamente, absolutamente no eran celos…

Suspirando se acordó que Jack le dio permiso para jugar con su "play" así que decidió ir a jugar hasta aburrirse. Había mejorado mucho en estos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Norte estaba en su estudio sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza en sus manos y un carro a control remoto recién terminado. Todavía recordaba la terrible reunión con los demás guardianes como si fuera ayer.

Flashback-Después de que Jack se fue. PDV de Norte

_"__-Y si ustedes sí…bueno…vaya Guardianes de la Infancia"__Me hizo sentir tan mal que Jack dijera eso, sentí que me golpeaban con un martillo en la cara...algo que ya había pasado. Ese fue un golpe muy bajo tenía que admitir._

_Después de eso, Jack negó con la cabeza y si fue._

_"__¡Jack, espera!" le grité junto con Tooth y Bunny. Quería hablar con él, iniciar la conversación de nuevo…_

_Cuando Jack desapareció, Bunny, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar_

_"__¿Vi-vieron eso? ¡Nos gritó!" dijo con un tono atónito _

_"__Ay Jack" Escuché que Tooth dijo por atrás mío._

_Me desplomé en una silla cercana. Sabía que quejas largas y molestas vendrían en camino así que era mejor estar lo más cómodo posible._

_"__¿No les digo? ¡Pitch le hizo algo malo a Jack!" Dijo señalando la puerta_

_Sandy hizo un símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, pero su cara decía que no le importaba en lo absoluto y quería irse._

_"__Si tanto dices que le hizo algo… ¿qué es?" Le pregunté, al parecer mi cerebro no quería trabajar._

_Tooth miraba nerviosa a Bunny, seguro pensaba que algo malo realmente le pasó a Jack._

_"__¿Qué es? ¡Pues lo está haciendo actuar en contra de nosotros, eso es! Claro, primero lo está convenciendo de que es un niñito indefenso sin memorias y lo debe ayudar a que confiemos en él, luego que debe defenderlo y gritarnos y antes de que nos demos cuenta, ¡El mundo regresará otra vez a La Edad Oscura junto con otra Era del Hielo!"_

_ "__Bunny, estás muy paranoico…y exagerado" Le dijo Tooth poniendo su pequeña mano en su hombro. Me reí un poco por la cara de Áster y miré a Sandy para ver qué opinaba pero me estaba dando la espalda, parecía que hacía figuritas en sus manos con su arena porque miraba hacia abajo y decidí no interrumpir. Le iba a decir a Bunny que Tooth tenía razón, cuando me di cuenta de lo que Bunny insinuaba de Jack. Me dio coraje que hablara así de mi chico. ¡Jack sería incapaz de revelarse contra nosotros!_

_ "__¿Cómo puedes desconfiar así de Jack? Es familia y un muy buen guardián"_

_"__No es de Jack quien desconfío compañero, es del gusano escurridizo de Pitch"_

_"__Jack tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiere, su opinión no tiene por qué ver con Pitch manipulando su mente" Le continúe diciendo y antes de que el conejo me responda Tooth me apoyó. "Norte tiene razón Bunny. Además Jack tuvo razón...desde que Pitch llegó no ha visto apoyo en ninguno de nosotros, salvo él, él ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Pitch…Jack lo conoce mejor y por eso lo ayuda"_

_Después de unos minutos de silencio dije "Yo confío en Jack y si cree que Pitch merece apoyo, yo…intentaré dárselo" Después de todo, Manny me dio esa misión._

_"__Deben estar bromeando. ¡En serio! ¿Sabes qué? Cuando el Polo amanezca quemado o vuelto un cubo de hielo algún día…llámame, para que te pueda decir ´te lo dije´ y me deshaga de la pequeña peste de una buena vez" Abrió uno de sus infernales túneles y se fue. ¡Qué alivio, es tan insoportable cuando se pone así!_

_Sandy, quien ya había dejado sus figuritas, se puso delante de mí y se despidió diciendo que ya tenía que irse, se veía decaído y sus ojos tristes pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si algo le fastidiaba se fue en su avión._

_Miré a Tooth suspirando pesadamente._

_"__No era así como esperaba que terminara esta reunión…no pensé que Pitch reaccionara así y menos Jack"_

_Tooth me sonrió un poco._

_"__Yo tampoco Norte… No creo que Pitch le esté haciendo algo, pero Jack se veía muy decidido… ¿de verdad crees que Jack está en lo cierto? Porque me gustaría creer que sí"_

_"__Yo también…tenemos que tratar de darle una oportunidad…Manny nos encargó que lo ayudemos…supongo que eso también está incluido" le dije, recordando en ese momento que cuándo Jack en la batalla con Pitch hace años apareció con sus dientes…no le dimos ni la oportunidad de explicar._

_"__Tienes razón, también trataré de darle oportunidad, si tú tratas yo trato…ya me tengo que ir Nick…nos vemos luego…diles a los muchachos que se laven los dientes y no olviden el hilo dental"_

_Me quedé riéndome __unos momentos cuando decidí ir a buscar a dichos chicos. Llegué a la zona de cuartos y escuché bulla en el cuarto de Jack; miré cautelosamente por la puerta y ambos estaban jugando en la consola de videojuegos de Jack._

_"__Ya, ve por ahí" Vi que Jack le señalaba la televisión. Pitch asintió sin despegar los ojos del control. "¡No! ¡Corre, corre, corre!" "Pero…" "¡Aj! ¡Golpéalo!" "¡Es difícil!" "No lo es, sólo lo estás haciendo todo mal"_

_Tuve que ponerme una mano en la boca para evitar reírme por la cara que ponía Jack cuando Pitch hacía algo mal. Me alejé lentamente de la puerta y me fui a mi oficina, proponiéndome a hablar con Jack al día siguiente_

Fin del Flashback- Regresando a PDV normal

"Y ya pasó casi una semana y no he hablado con ninguno" Se dijo, decidido a hablar con Jack pero cuando llegó, se acordó que Jack estaba con Jamie.

Suspirando decaído vio que la puerta del cuarto de Jack estaba abierta, y preguntándose si había la posibilidad de que esté allí, entró.

Pero no era él.

Pitch estaba jugando el mismo juego de hace días, aunque lo manejaba mejor, y no parecía haber notado su presencia.

Se acercó un poco más para estar detrás de él en cuclillas y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que le dio por estornudar.

Pitch gritó dejando caer el control en la alfombra y volteó a ver con una mano en el pecho quien estaba allí.

Jadeaba por aire y miraba nervioso a Norte. "Me-me asustaste Norte"

"Lo siento Pitch…" le dijo sonriendo un poco para luego fruncir un poco el ceño. "Pero, ¿Por qué estás en el cuarto de Jack?"  
"Ah…él me dijo que podía entrar…pero si quieres que me vaya está bien-"le dijo poniendo una cara triste

"…"_¡no! ¡No hagas eso!_

"¿Sabes cómo creo los juguetes?" Dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente para dejar de ver esa carita

Pitch negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría venir a ayudarme?" _Tal vez este sea un buen momento para conocerlo mejor._

Pitch asintió vigorosamente y apagando el aparato y cerrando la puerta ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Santa Claus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

En Burgess

"¿Jack?" la voz de Jamie lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Jamie mirándolo algo molesto

"¿Me escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?" le preguntó. Jack le sonrió y parándose del sillón en que se había echado negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento amigo…estoy distraído"

"No me digas" Le respondió Jamie sarcásticamente. "Te pregunté si sabes algo de Historia Universal, tengo un informe que hacer de…El Imperio Inca" dijo revisando el título del trabajo otra vez.

"No sé" dijo Jack con la boca llena de papitas robadas de la despensa.

"Tienes 300 años ¿y no sabes?" dijo Jamie yendo a la cocina también por papitas.

"Oye, no soy bueno en historia, pero estoy seguro que en el siglo 18 no ocurrieron los Incas, Jamie" Le dijo sonriendo. Sí sabía sobre esas culturas pero tenía mucho en qué pensar para explicarle lo que a las justas entendió de sus clases con Norte.

_…__Norte…_

Hace días que no le hablaba ni a él ni a los guardianes, tenía miedo de que estuvieran molestos con él sólo por defender a Pitch. Sentía que sí había cambiado, pero no podía hablar con ellos sobre eso…no después de lo que pasó.

Jamie tenía un ligero puchero en su rostro, y terminándose todas las papitas (a propósito) le preguntó: "Ya enserio, ¿Por qué estás así?"

"¿Cómo que así?" Dijo regresando de nuevo al mundo real.

"Pues así, decaído, tú no eres así… ¿te sientes mal, tienes calor?" Le preguntó poniendo una mano en su frente y mirando de reojo el termostato de su casa… a pesar de que no quería ayudarlo con su tarea, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

"No Jamie, estoy pensando en algo eso es todo"

"¿Qué y no te duele?" Le pregunto para fastidiarlo recibiendo un ligero codazo en el hombro. "¿En qué?"

Suspirando pesadamente dijo_ "_En Pitch ¿okay?"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Regresó? ¿Intentará invadir el mundo otra vez? ¿Podemos ayudar a detenerlo? Él-"

"No Jamie, no ha pasado nada…sí ha vuelto pero…es…diferente ahora"

Ya no quería decirle más pero la mirada de su amigo le exigía continuar…además le prometió a Pitch que lo conocería algún día…

"Al parecer estaba muy débil y herido…tanto que… ¿rejuveneció? Y ahora está en el Polo, pero no tiene memorias de nada de lo que pasó"

Jamie lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Rejuveneció? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Y por qué eso te fastidia?"

Sophie bajó las escaleras con su cuaderno en brazos.

"Qué te fastidia Jackie?"

Jack miró molestó a Jamie porque Sophie pudo haber escuchado, mientras le recibía el cuaderno.

"Nada Sophie estoy bien" Sophie se encogió de hombros y le preguntó "¿Está bien? Era matemática. Multiplicación.

"Sí Sophie…pero 12x9 no es 208, sino 108" Le dijo devolviéndole el cuaderno.

"Ves Jamie, Sophie ya terminó"

"¿Por qué a ella sí la ayudas?"

"Su tarea es más fácil Jajaja" Le dijo agradecido de que el tema se cambió. Le iba a decir a Jamie que ya se iba cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Julie entró cargando unas bolsas de compras.

"¡Mami!" Gritó Sophie y corrió a abrazarla. Jamie y Jack se acercaron para ayudarla con las bolsas y llevarlas a la cocina.

"Hola Jack, gracias" Le dijo Julie saludándolo

"Hola Sra. Julie"

Sophie, quien estaba abrazada a su mamá le dijo mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes. "Mami, Jackie se siente triste por algo, dile Jamie"

_El tema regresó… ¡¿por qué?!_

"¿Qué pasa Jack, necesitas algo?" Le preguntó la Sra. Bennett.

Quería matar a Jamie en ese momento pero muy en el fondo quería hablar de esto con alguien

"Jack, yo soy psicóloga, si necesitas algo…o hablar de algo…está bien" Le ofreció.

_Vamos chico no te hará daño intentarlo,_ le dijo su cerebro.

´Creo que no te he preguntado' le respondió pero esta vez, mentalmente. No quería parecer loco.

_No, pero es mi trabajo amigo, seguro ella te puede ayudar en algo…ella te lo ofreció, no seas malagradecido niño._

´No me digas niño… pero… uff está bien´, dijo rodando los ojos y sonriéndole a la Sra. Bennett quien estaba diciéndole a Jamie que había un libro de Historia arriba

"¿Seguro que no es problema?" La Sra. Bennett sonrió y botando a sus hijos de la sala con un movimiento de manos lo echó en el sillón.

"Ningún problema en absoluto" Le dijo sentándose en otro sillón. "Dime, ¿qué pasa?"

_Haber…piensa bien en lo que dirás Jack…no quiero que hagas el ridículo_

"Bueno, hay un chico…como de mi edad….que lo conozco hace tiempo…y bueno, no sé…creo que somos amigos…estuve pensando bastante en él y bueno ahora… recién lo empiezo a ver diferente porque él-"

"Oh. Jack, no tiene nada de malo eso…tu-um- tu orientación sexual no debe avergonzarte…"

Jack paró en seco su intento de explicación al escuchar lo que le acaba de decir Julie.

"¿Q-qué?"

"No tiene nada de malo ser homosexual, pero tienes que pensarlo bien porque el otro chico no sé si-"

"Nononononononono. ¡NO! ¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Él no me gusta! " Dijo rojo de la vergüenza

_Bravo Jack, buen trabajo, ¿Qué parte de ´No hacer el ridículo´ no entendiste?,_ le dijo su cerebro prácticamente aplaudiendo.

"Oh, bueno… ¿seguro?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno, lo siento. Vuelve a empezar"

Jack gruñó por lo bajo mientras ponía sus manos frías en su cara, esperando bajar el sonrojo que todavía tenía. Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y habló "¿Se acuerda de Pitch, el Coco? Ya, él está en el Polo, de algún modo ahora se ve menor y no tiene memorias de nada, la otra vez hubo una reunión donde los guardianes lo vieron por primera vez y todo salió mal y al parecer no le creyeron y porque yo creo que de verdad es otro, lo defendí y ahora tengo miedo de que los demás estén molesto conmigo por defenderlo y claro porque tengo la costumbre de echarlo todo a perder" Todo lo dijo súper rápido que Julie tuvo que procesar un poco lo que escuchó antes de responder.

"¿Y que el Coco sea…menor te fastidia?"

"Sí…no…No, pero supuestamente es nuestro enemigo y no deberíamos confiar en él y…yo sí lo hago… ¿pero cómo sé si es que no me estoy equivocando?"

"Cuéntame Jack, ¿cómo te llevas con él ahora…en el…uh…Polo Norte?"

"Bien supongo, casi siempre jugamos en el Play en mi cuarto…porque él tampoco quiere ver a Norte por lo que pasó…Es divertido jugar con él porque no sabe jugar y siempre le gano, pero es mal perdedor jaja y siempre jugamos la revancha…que también gano"

"Según lo que entendí de Pitch por ti y Jamie…él haría todo lo posible por destruirlos ¿no?"

Jack asintió.

"Bueno creo que si yo fuera él ya los hubiera atacado o buscado sus puntos débiles si es que estuviera en la casa del enemigo"_Eso siempre pasa en las películas _pensó Julie.  
Jack volvió a asentir. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

"Eres un buen chico Jack, confía en lo que tú crees y sientes que es lo correcto" Le dijo mientras Jack se paraba

"Lo sé" Le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora

"Jack, tienes que hablar con los demás…no es bueno que no les hables, seguro están preocupados por ti. Diles lo que sientes" dijo Julie poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Sí… eso haré, supongo. Pero ¿qué pasa si están molestos?"

"Bueno, no creo que lo estén pero si lo están, no te molestes tú también. Intenta hablar con el…guardián que tengas más confianza ¿okay?" Sentía que Jack estaba mejor, pero trataba de ignorar el hecho de que estaba aconsejando al espíritu del invierno sobre su relación con Santa Claus , el Hada de los Dientes, El Conejo de Pascua, Sandman y el Coco.

Jack asintió y le dijo que mejor ya se iba cuando la Sra. Bennett lo detuvo en la puerta.

"Jack… ¿Qué tal si algún día vienes con él? Con…Pitch. Yo te creo y si dices que ha cambiado puede venir" Tenía que poner la seguridad de sus hijos primero después de todo.

"Claro. Dígale por favor a Jamie y Sophie que me tuve que ir…" Y llamó al viento para que lo llevara al Polo.

Durante el recorrido, fue pensando seriamente en qué le iba a decir a Norte…Sin embargo sentir cómo el viento le revolvía el cabello lo relajaba y hacía sentir más seguro.

Cuando por fin vio las luces del taller, disminuyó la velocidad y entró por la ventana de su cuarto para ir a buscar a Norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas Antes con Norte y Pitch…

"¿Te gustaría venir a ayudarme?"

Pitch asintió vigorosamente y apagando el aparato y cerrando la puerta, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Santa Claus.

Vio varios yetis, siempre trataba de saludarlos, pero ellos sólo lo ignoraban.

_¡Bien! ¡Ignórenme! ¡Al cabo que ni quería que me saludaran bolas de pelo!_ Tuvo que resistir la necesidad de sacarle la lengua a cada yeti que lo ignoraba. (Ósea a todos).

Después de caminar y esquivar juguetes, llegaron a una puerta grande con cristal en ella, que Norte abrió con una llave con forma de árbol de navidad y le dijo a Pitch que entrara primero.

Pitch lo miró inseguro, pero al final entró y su boca se empezó a abrir lentamente. "…Guau..." Dijo atónico.

Estaba iluminado con unas velas en pequeños compartimientos de las paredes y vigas de madera en el techo…techo y paredes que parecían hechas de hielo, había varias mesas, todas con proyectos de hielo incompletos, una chimenea cerca de una gran ventana al fondo, un árbol de navidad en una esquina cerca a estantes que tenían adornos, juguetes y libros.

"¿Pastel de Frutas?" Le ofreció Norte.

"Eh…no, gracias" Norte lanzó el pastel y Pitch se rió cuando cayó en la cabeza de un elfo que andaba por ahí.

Pitch se acercó a una mesa y empezó a ver las cartas apiladas en ella.

"¿Estas te mandan los niños?" dijo sacudiendo una hacia Norte

"Así es, de todo el mundo…claro, los que creen en mí y en la Navidad por supuesto"

"¿Cómo es que llegan las cartas al Polo? Dudo que escriban Polo Norte en…el…sobre" Dijo al darse cuenta que en la carta que tenía en la mano sí decía ´Al Polo Norte´

"Los yetis entran a los sistemas de entregas de oficinas de correo o e-mails" Le dijo Norte encogiéndose de hombros. "Es por eso que esas cartas desparecen ´misteriosamente´" Dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

"Genial… ¿Puedo abrir una?"

Norte lo miró confundido pero asintió. Pitch sonrió y abrió la carta. Tosió un poco y dijo en una voz aún más aguda.

"Querido_Santa,_

_E sido un buen niño este año, no pelee con mi ermanita y ayude a mi papis, asi que para esta Navidad me gustaria la nueva pista de carreras- HOT WHEELS para jugar con mis amigos._

_Gracias,_

_Kevin Jones 7 años_

Jajajaajajajaja"

"¿De qué te ríes?" Le preguntó intentando verse serio pero la sonrisa se le escapaba.

"Es que…no sé… ¿Cómo soportas leer cartas así…?" Le preguntó pasándole la carta

Norte lo miró serio pero luego de leer la carta, sonrió al ver de qué hablaba Pitch. "Son niños…no todos tienen buena ortografía, va mejorando después"

Norte se acercó a una computadora que tenía en otra mesa y le indicó a Pitch que se acercara.

"Antes, me acuerdo que los niños pedían en general, una muñeca, un carro, una pelota, pero los tiempos cambiaron y muchos me piden cosas especificas del mundo humano"

"¿Y qué haces? ¿Hackeas a las empresas de los juguetes?" Le preguntó en forma de broma pero cuando no le respondió se sorprendió. "¿En serio lo haces? Genial, ¿me enseñas?"

"No, no ´hackeo´como dices las computadoras, busco la imagen del juguete y yo lo hago"

"¿Eso no sería violar las marcas registradas?"

"No…si es que pones el nombre del producto igual"

Norte imprimió la imagen para enseñarle a Pitch como lo hacía. Le puso unos lentes protectores en los ojos, que por cierto le quedaban grandes, sacó su sierra para tallar el hielo y a una velocidad que no se esperaría de un hombre de su edad…o cualquier persona en general, la pista y el carro ya estaban tallados, con detalles y todo.

"Guau" Dijo Pitch cuando agarró el carro de hielo para ponerlo en la pista y este empezó a moverse.

"Después, este modelo se lleva a los yetis para que lo imiten con los materiales respectivos" dijo Norte poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¡Esto es genial!" le dijo Pitch sonriéndole. Sus ojos parecían resplandecer de felicidad y por primera vez, notó algo en esos ojitos dorados.

Asombro.

"¿Puedo usar tu sierra?" Le preguntó.

Le iba a decir que ya, pero debido a las circunstancias de con quién estaba y que podía lastimarse le dijo que no.

Pitch hizo un pequeño puchero decepcionado cuando algo le llamó la atención del estanque. Estaba un poco alto, así que tuvo que pararse de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Era una de esos típicos muñecos rusos pero con Norte en él.

"¿Qué clase de juguete es esto?" Dijo abriendo los diferentes muñecos.

"No es juguete…es…una…representación de como soy" Dijo Norte orgulloso. "Intenta adivinar qué son cada una"

"Intimidante, Alegre, Misterioso, Valiente, Generoso…y el bebé no sé" Dijo analizando al bebé de madera. "¿Por qué tiene los ojos tan grandes, error al pintarlo?"

Norte estaba en un pequeño shock, Pitch adivinó casi todas y notó lo más importante en su centro…

"No es error. Ese es mi centro"

Pitch miró al bebé que tenía en la mano y luego a Norte. "¿Tu centro es ser un bebé con grandes ojos?" Dijo incrédulamente con una ceja levantada

Norte hizo todo lo posible por no reír por la manera cómo lo dijo. Manteniendo su compostura le dijo.

"No, ese es mi centro, Pitch. Ojos que se llenan de asombro y se maravillan con todo, que ven luces en los árboles y magia en el aire. Ese asombro es lo que puse en el mundo-" Pitch le sonrió.

"Y ¿eso es lo que proteges en los niños…como guardián, verdad?" Dijo mirando al muñeco

Norte asintió sonriendo.

"¿En serio quieres usar la sierra? Tengo que hacer un avión"

Pitch lo miró y asintió, guardó los muñequitos y se acercó a la mesa con Norte. Cuando iba a prender la sierra, Norte le puso las enormes gafas en la cara. "Seguridad" le dijo

Pitch rodó los ojos y con ayuda de Norte levantó la sierra y partió a la mitad un bloque de hielo mientras se reía maniáticamente.

De allí, Norte buscó entre sus herramientas y esculpió un poco para luego dárselo a Pitch indicándole que continúe. Pitch sacaba su lengua en concentración para cortarlo bien y despacio.

Al final, Norte puso una lupa sobre el avión para que Pitch le de los toques finales. Cuando terminó, sopló el hielo sobrante y se rio un poco cuando el avión despegó desde la mesa y empezó a volar por la habitación, el motor de hielo sonando mientras daba volteretas en el aire.

Pitch lo siguió con la mirada por un rato. "¿Me acompañas a decirle a los yetis que las esculturas están listas?" Le preguntó Norte. Pitch se quitó los lentes y asintió.

Siguió a Norte por el taller, otra vez, hasta que llegaron a una sala de Control donde Norte, antes de ir a hablar con unos yetis supervisores, sentó a Pitch en un sillón y le dijo. "Escucha niño, tengo que hablar con los yetis sobre cosas importantes como producción y ensamblaje y otras cosas de adultos que no entenderías…ahora vengo, quédate aquí" Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, su acento ruso marcando la broma. Tuvo que aprovechar su oportunidad y se fue sonriendo, ignorando su expresión de fastidio.

"¿Otras cosas de adultos que no entendería? ¿Cuántos años cree que tengo, dos?" dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**_El problema es que no te soporta. No confía en ti lo suficiente como para que estés con él… ¿no lo ves? Sólo está buscando un momento para alejarse de ti…_**

Pitch negó con la cabeza repetidamente. "No, no, no, no es cierto"

**_Eso no es cierto…te está haciendo esperar un rato acá para que no te aburras con él…seguro después cuando termine harán otras cosas._**

"…Sí…creo que tienes razón" Dijo en voz baja, su sonrisa regresando. "Me pregunto si regresaremos a hacer juguetes…quiero volver a usar la sierra. Muajajaja"

Después de un rato más de espera el aburrimiento crecía por sus venas.

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué no regresa?" Dijo lanzando sus brazos al aire.

A unos metros vio a unos yetis trabajando en unas mesas. Pitch se acercó a la más cercana, el yeti que estaba pintando carros de color rojo y llamas amarrillas, poniéndose de rodillas se quedó viendo cómo trabajaba.

"Shwajaga Nwotrh shwrilo" le dijo el yeti dejando de pintar. Pitch lo miró sonriendo. "Lo siento amigo, no hablo yeti"

El yeti rodó los ojos y se paró para acercarse a Pitch. El chico empezó a retroceder pensando que le iba a pegar pero el yeti simplemente lo agarró de la capucha de su casaca y lo levantó.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltame!" Luchaba por sacar la enorme mano del yeti que lo estaba regresando al sillón en donde lo lanzó.

"Shwajaga Nwotrh shwrilo" Le dijo apuntando el sillón antes de irse. Al parecer le decía algo así como ´Quédate aquí´

Pitch lo miró indignado, volvió a cruzar los brazos y cuando el yeti se volteó le sacó la lengua. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a fastidiarlo de nuevo, cuando otro yeti que traía una bandeja de galletas de la cocina pasaba por allí. _¡Uh! ¡Galletas!_

Se puso delante del yeti y sonrió lo más adorable que pudo.

"¿Me das una galletaaaaa?"

"Nha" Pitch lo miró confundido. "¿Eso es un sí entonces?" dijo acercando su mano para agarrar una galleta pero el yeti la sacó negando su cabeza.

"Por favor, ¡sólo una! No te cuesta nada"

"Nha" Se movió al lado derecho de Pitch y continuó su camino

**_¿Dejarás que te trate así?… ¡Defiéndete!_**

**_Pitch ¡No!  
_**Pitch le gruñó fuerte y mirándolo con odio le gritó. "¡Dame. La. Galleta!"

El yeti se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco, un elfo que andaba por allí se asustó y salió corriendo, un segundo después, Pitch se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. "Ay, ¡Per-perdón! No sé lo que me pasó, lo-lo siento"

Pitch se lanzó pesadamente en el sillón. "¿Qué-qué fue lo que me pasó?"

**_Te hacías respetar, eso pasó._**

"No, no es así…yo no soy así…eso no está bien"

**_No me importa lo que tú creas…Jajaja, tú me escucharás quieras o no…_**

"Pitch, ya regresé…" Gritó Norte acercándose a Pitch, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión adolorida.

Norte le tocó el hombro. "¿Pitch?"

En ese momento, el chico abrió los ojos. "¡Norte!" dijo sonriéndole "¡Por fin!

Norte, aliviado de que todo estaba bien sonrió. "Bueno sí, demoró un poco más de lo que esperaba. Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"¿Podemos ir por galletas? Un yeti no me quiso dar" Le dijo, omitiendo la parte en donde le gritó.

"Claro vamos"

Al llegar a la cocina, Norte le pidió a una yeti que por favor les sirviera galletas y vasos de leche, a él con café.

Mientras Pitch comía sus galletas de forma extraña, ejemplo: Se comía las chispas de chocolate primero o con otras; las abría, lamía el relleno y luego comía la galleta, Norte pudo notar que se veía cansado. Se había demorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que tenga sueño…entonces ¿qué era?

"¿Te gustan?" Le preguntó después de dar un sorbo a su café con leche.

Pitch asintió con la boca llena de galletas. "Sip, están buenazas" pero Norte entendió: "Se, usten bunajas"

Norte se rio y un rato después un yeti entró a la cocina para quejarse que los elfos habían roto las luces de los árboles y si habían más repuestos. Cuando el yeti se fue, Pitch estaba dormido profundamente en la mesa.

Norte suspiró y cargándolo como lo hizo la primera vez lo llevó a su cuarto, el chico apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, lo dejó en su cama y cerró la puerta.

Iba a esperar al guardián de la diversión en su oficina cuando avanzando se chocó con dicho espíritu.

"¡Jack!" Dijo feliz de ver al chico. El momento había llegado.

Jack tomó aire y empezó a hablar. "Norte, me gustaría tener una conversación seria y razonable donde tú y yo podamos discutir los eventos pasados de hace días." Le dijo con una cara seria muy exagerada que daba risa.

Norte se rió y abrazó a su muchacho. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Jack parecía sorprendido por el abrazo, pero al final lo terminó devolviéndolo.

"Si quieres hablar, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca? Pitch está durmiendo"

Jack asintió y ambos fueron a la biblioteca. Norte prendió el fuego de la chimenea, lo suficiente para que a Jack no le fastidiara y luego ambos se sentaron en un sillón.

"¿Por qué no hablamos en tu oficina?" Preguntó Jack. Las mejillas de Norte se tornaron un poco rosa al recordar que los juguetes estaban en todos lados como también el hielo por jugar con Pitch. "Está desordenada"

"Siempre está desordenada Norte" Le dijo Jack sonriendo. "Pero bueno…yo te quería decir que…bueno… que lo que pasó con Pitch en la reunión…lo siento…pero por gritar"

"No estoy molesto si eso es lo que te preocupa Jack…ni los otros guardianes"

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! He estado pensando…estoy seguro que Pitch ha cambiado y mi opinión permanece, pero gritar no fue bueno, así que lo siento" Dijo Jack mirando hacia abajo pero confiado

"Jack…cada uno tiene su opinión y la respetamos hijo."

Jack continuó sin decir nada. Se sentía bien saber que no estaba molesto con él, pero sentía que nunca conseguiría el apoyo de sus amigos.

"Hoy pasé toda la tarde con Pitch, ¿sabes?" Eso hizo que Jack levantara la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Estaba jugando en tu cuarto, lo invité a que me ayudara con los juguetes…al parecer se divirtió" Eso hizo que Jack sonriera "Y ¿te acuerdas de los muñecos rusos que representan mi centro?" Jack asintió, preguntándose qué pudo haber hecho Pitch "Adivinó lo que representaba cada una, bueno, en el bebé lo principal" Eso hizo que Jack abriera un poco los ojos. "¿Y adivina qué?" Jack rodó los ojos sonriente. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Me preguntaste si había notado algo en Pitch y bueno, hoy lo hice…el asombro de un niño… no creo que sea fácil de imitar, por eso, estoy dispuesto a darle al chico una oportunidad…" Se rio Norte

Jack sonrió y soltando una risilla abrazó a Norte. "Bueno, ya somos dos entonces"

"Creo que, en realidad somos tres…Tooth me dijo que ella también confía en ti"

Jack se rio, su actitud alegre y divertida regresó.

Norte miró el reloj de la pared que indicaba que en poco sería media noche y mandó a Jack a dormir. Mientras Norte apagaba la chimenea, Jack le preguntó. "¿Norte, tu oficina está desordenada porque estuviste jugando con Pitch allí?"

Las mejillas de Norte volvieron a cambiar de color y Jack se rio mientras se dirigían a su cuarto.

* * *

**Jajaja. Norte pasó tiempo de calidad con Pitch 3. Eso si t gustó Pitch?**

**Pitch: mmm...Tal vez.**

**Yo: Jeje disfrutalo mientras puedas.**

**Pitch: *Cara preocupada* Por qué? Qué pasará después?**

**Yo: No te puedo decir es sorpresa. Lo siento amigo.**

**¿Que creen que pasa después? Dejen sus comentarios y los veo en la proxima chau chau ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola gente que tal como han estadoh! Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste_

* * *

_Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sentía la mochila en la espalda cada vez más pesada y sólo podía repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez._

_"__Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, llego tarde, me matará, estoy muerto"_

_Veía a muchos jóvenes entrenar, todos estaban entre los 15 y 18, pero mi padre quiso que iniciara antes…Aj…_

_Mientras corría miré mis botas negras un segundo y para cuando levanté la vista, me estaba estrellando contra un chico de cabello rubio._

_El chico era de mi altura, tal vez un poco más bajo y tenía los ojos dorados, muy pocas veces había visto ojos de ese color, aunque papá tenía algunos amigos así, su cabello rubio casi dorado estaba despeinado pero recogido en una cola, llevaba una camisa con el cuello largo de color naranja con los bordes amarillos, un pantalón azul también con bordes amarrillos y unas botas negras, se veía sorprendido._

_Debía verme ridículo en el suelo con una cara de traumado y peor aún con mi cabello cayéndome sobre mis ojos porque el otro chico se rio y estiró una mano para ayudarme a parar. La tomé con vergüenza y recogí mi mochila. _

_"…__Gracias…oye, lo siento" Le dije tímidamente_

_El otro chico seguía sonriendo y me miraba tranquilo. "No hay problema" Su voz era bien baja y suave, y pensando que debía por lo menos ser un año menor que yo le pregunté. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

_"__Acabo de cumplir quince hace unos días" Me puse rojo de vergüenza, ¡era __mayor que yo!_

_"__Seguro preguntas por mi estatura ¿verdad?, bueno, de dónde vengo no somos muy altos"_

_Qué raro que lo hayan aceptado. Papá me dijo que para que un chico de su edad entre debía medir mínimo 1.65 para ingresar a la academia del ejercito-pensé_

_"__Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?" La mayoría de los chicos mayores que había conocido eran fastidiosos y creídos pero él me agradaba._

_"__Sanderson Mansnoozie…y no entreno para el ejército, sino para algún día ser piloto de las estrellas fugaces más incontrolables del universo…No me dijiste tu nombre, amigo."_

_¿Qué, leyó mi mente?_

_"__Me llamo _ _" Me di cuenta que cuando dije mi nombre no lo pude escuchar pero al parecer él sí"_

_"__¿Tu apellido es _? ¿Cómo el General? ¿Eres su hijo?" _

_Asentí retrocediendo un poco cuando el chico sonrió negando con la cabeza y empezó a reír_

_"__¿Cómo alguien como él puede tener a alguien como TÚ de hijo? Me daría VERGÜENZA decir que eres mi hijo"_

_"__¿Q-qué?"_

_Los ojos del chico ahora eran rojos al igual que el de los chicos a los que llamaba. El cielo antes celeste era de un color negro. Uno de ellos puso el pie detrás de mí y me caí provocando la risa de los otros_

_"__¡Mírate! ¡Eres patético! No durarías ni medio minuto en el campo de batalla. Eres un pedazo de basura inservible, ¿cómo alguien puede querer eso?"_

_Miré confundido al chico "Pen-pensé que te agradaba"_

_El chico se rio y mi pateó en el estómago. "¿Por qué me agradaría alguien cómo tú? Alguien inservible, que no puede hacer nada bien…Jaja ni siquiera resistes una patada." Gemí de dolor cuando me piso la mano. "A ver si esta la resiste chicos. ¿A no? ¿Y esta? ¿Y esta? ¿Y esta? ¿Y esta? Jaja Jajajajaja" Me pateó en el estómago repetidamente mientras los demás se reían. Su voz había cambiado, parecía demoniaca._

_Me levantó la mandíbula y miré temblando a esos rojos que me miraban con odio. "Escucha bien acá estúpido. No quiero que creas que a alguien de verdad le interesas, porque tú no sirves, ¿por qué a alguien de verdad le interesaría como estas? Lo que tu mereces es regresar a podrirte en esa cueva apestosa que llamas guarida." Me lanzó con fuerza contra el piso y me golpeé la cabeza._

_¿Y si lo que decía era cierto?_

_Yo no le intereso a nadie…alguien hubiera venido a ayudarme sino…_

_Los chicos me empezaron a golpear de nuevo fuerte, y lentamente estos transformaban en sombras oscuras con dientes filudos y garras que me arañaban la piel. Mi estómago y pecho estaba llenándose de moretones y arañazos. Sentía que me ahorcaban, ¡no puedo respirar! _

_Dulces sueños, Pitch_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"Pitch se despertó de golpe gritando. "¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAAA!"

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, que nadie lo estaba golpeando de verdad, que estaba a salvo. En una esquina vio por una fracción de segundo unos ojos rojos antes que desaparecieran.

Estaba respirando por la boca y de forma muy acelerada, sin embargo no lograba que bajara.

Cerrando sus ojos, se volvió a echar y se dio vuelta para apoyarse en su estómago cuando sintió un terrible dolor.

Adolorido, dio un gritito y se fue al baño para ver qué pasaba. Prendió la luz y se quedó frotándose los ojos unos minutos. Cuando su vista se ajustó, se sentó en el inodoro y se sacó la casaca y polo con los que aparentemente se había dormido, y vio qué era lo que le había causado tanto dolor.

Su pecho y estómago prácticamente habían cambiado de color por los moretones, donde en la mayoría resaltaba el morado, pero también el verde, rojo y negro, tenía las cicatrices de los arañazos allí, pero por suerte no sangraban.

Pitch pasó una mano por uno de los moretones para ver si era real y cuando gritó de dolor lo comprobó

_Pe-pero fue sólo un sueño… ¿por-por qué tengo esto?_

Su labio inferior estaba temblando y sus ojos ya tenían lágrimas en las esquinas

"N-n-norte" Dijo casi como un susurro.

Salió del baño y poniéndose su pijama abrió la puerta. El taller estaba oscuro, salvo la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas altas del lugar.

Pitch asomó su cabeza para ver si llegaba a ver al Guardián de Navidad. "¿Norte?" Susurró pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, inconscientemente poniendo una mano en sus heridas.

Salió del cuarto lentamente, por miedo a tropezarse con algo y empezó a caminar por el taller.

Se preguntaba qué hora era, porque no había ningún yeti trabajando o elfo estorbando, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, no había ese usual movimiento que hay en Santoff Clausen, nada se veía, salvo los yetis de seguridad que tomaban sus turnos de vigilancia nocturna.

Pitch no sabía qué hacer…no iba a regresar a dormir ni loco, quería encontrar a Norte, pero lo más probable era que esté durmiendo, así que lo mejor sería que busque algo que hacer.

Se acordó que Jack le había dicho que en el taller había una biblioteca súper grande llena de libros de diferentes clases, y como el ratón de biblioteca que es, decidió ir…a buscarla.

Claro, hasta que en plena búsqueda se encontró a Norte.

"¿Pitch? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó. El guardián parecía venir de la cocina, su barba tenía migajas de galleta y llevaba una vela en la mano. Estaba vestido con un camisón blanco, un pantalón negro y tenía una bata roja con negra.

Pitch se vio sorprendido un rato pero luego soltó un sollozo y abrazó a Norte como si fuera su línea de vida. Toda intención de ir a la biblioteca se esfumó al ver al guardián.

"No-norte tuve un sueño horrible…yo e-estaba con un chico…y todo estaba bien, creí que era su amigo, hasta que me empezó a patear con otros chicos y me decía cosas feas- ah y mira, mira" Dijo soltándose de Norte y levantando un poco el polo para que Norte vea sus moretones.

"Pitch, no tienes nada ahí" Le dijo obviamente cansado por los eventos del día. Simplemente había ido por leche y galletas como siempre para luego encontrarse a Pitch caminando como si nada en el taller. ¿A dónde quería ir? ¿Estaba yendo a un lugar a escondidas?

Pitch volvió a mirarse el estómago para ver que efectivamente los moretones ni cicatrices ya no estaban…aunque le seguía doliendo un poco.

"¿Uh?"

"Parece que simplemente estás cansado…te acompaño a tu cuarto Pitch ¿da?" Le dijo Norte poniendo una mano en su hombro y avanzando con él.

Bueno, no importaba si Norte no vio los moretones, lo iba a acompañar…lo que significaba que sí le importaba…eso hizo que sonriera un poco.

_Lo que significa que la pesadilla no era cierta_

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Pitch iba a entrar a su cama cuando Norte le revolvió el pelo, le dijo ´buenas noches´ y se fue.

"¿Uh?" Pitch miró la puerta confundido y triste con un pequeñísimo puchero en su rostro. Quería ver a donde se había ido Norte y por qué no entró. _Me dijo que me iba a acompañar…pensé que se refería a quedarse un rato…_

Salió del cuarto y vio que Norte entraba al cuarto de Jack. Asegurándose de que no lo podía ver, Pitch asomó su cabeza por la puerta para ver qué hacía.

Norte había dejado la vela en la mesa de noche, y se había sentado en la cama viendo a Jack dormir en el borde. Había arena dorada sobre su cabeza pero no veía qué soñaba. Pitch se preguntó si a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Norte lo acomodó un poco para que no se cayera de su cama. Norte le pasaba una mano por su cabello y así se quedó unos minutos.

Pitch se quedó viendo inmóvil en la puerta apretando los dientes, cómo Norte miraba cariñosamente a Jack dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Mientras más miraba Pitch a la arena sobre Jack, más cambiaba de color, cada vez a un tono más opaco y perdía su brillo, y más Jack se retorcía en la cama pero Norte no lo notó. De un momento a otro la vista de Pitch se cristalizó y parpadeando para aclararla, dos gruesas y pesadas gotas de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

_No-no es justo…_

Norte le dio un beso en la frente y se paró para recoger la vela. Pitch dio un grito ahogado y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto…no su cuarto no, el cuarto que Norte le había dado, nada de lo que había acá era de él, para lanzarse temblando en la cama.

Norte pasó por allí y Pitch pensó por un segundo que entraría cuando sólo cerró la puerta y se fue.

Fue allí cuando no pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar en la almohada.

_¡A nadie le importo!…pen-pensé a que Norte…sí le importaba…pero simplemente me dejó y ¡se fue con Jack!_

**_¿__Qué parte de que a nadie le importas no entendiste?_**

_Todo era cierto…yo no le importo a nadie…todo era cierto_

**Demuestra que vales algo imbécil…ve y rompe sus adorables juguetes…verá que sí eres capaz de hacer algo_._**

**_Pitch, no. Cálmate…él no te conoce. No puedes pedir algo así a alguien que recién conoces…deja de llorar pequeño…_**

Pitch no le hizo caso a ninguna de las voces y siguió llorando por todo: por lo que vio, por algo que nunca iba a pasar, por la pesadilla, por sus miedos, por la inseguridad, por su debilidad… sentía sus lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas como ácido y mojaban la almohada y sábanas, llegó un momento en donde ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Awww! Espero que los haya deprimido gente! A mi me deprimió escribirlo :( Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y los veo la proxima chau chau**

**Pitch: Salvenme!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola gente que tal como han estadoh! Guau Capitulo 14! jeje XD gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esto :P .Perdónenme por la demora ;) pero aquí con otro capitulo...tengo que actualizar más seguido...*pensando*

* * *

La luz del sol empezó a entrar por las ventanas, iluminando todo Santoff Clausen.

Los yetis listos para trabajar, regresaban una vez más a sus puestos de trabajo después de su merecido descanso y el guardián de la diversión estaba regresando del mundo de los sueños con un gran bostezo. Se frotó los ojos para eliminar los restos de arena para sueño, cortesía de Sandman, y se sentó en la cama todavía medio adormilado.

Había tenido un sueño súper divertido. Estaba con Jamie, Sophie y sus amigos en Burgess, todos con patines de hielo mientras él les enseñaba a patinar en su lago.

Pero hubo un momento en donde se distrajo y el hielo debajo de Jamie se empezó a quebrar debido a su peso. Al ver eso, a Jack casi le da un infarto y se acercó para re congelar el lago y ayudar a Jamie, pero este también se empezó a quebrar debajo de él…algo extraño si tú eres quien crea el hielo. Los otros niños empezaron a gritar y las niñas lloraban. Jack, nervioso, intentaba alcanzar a Jamie, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero Jamie no paraba de llorar, además, si realizaba un movimiento, el hielo debajo de Jamie sufría las consecuencias. Jamie lo miraba asustado, estaba a punto de caerse cuando de un momento a otro, el hielo se reparó y las grietas se cerraron. Jack sonrió y acercándose a Jamie, ambos salieron del lago para iniciar una épica batalla con bolas de nieve y todo continuó genial hasta el final.

Vio la hora en su reloj. _8:00 a.m. _Mientras pensaba en lo que pasó se dio cuenta que esa parte no pudo haber sido un sueño…era como si hubiera empezado a tener una pesadilla pero todo regresó a la normalidad después.

_¿Pitch me quiso dar una pesadilla? ¿Habrá sido intencional? Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con que esté recuperando sus poderes. _Pensó levantándose de la cama, agarrando su cayado y saliendo de su cuarto sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Pasó por el cuarto de Pitch, la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo iba a dejar dormir e ir a comer algo, pero la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba allí adentro le ganó, así que lentamente abrió la puerta y se acercó volando a la cama.

Pitch estaba durmiendo a pesar de todo. Su respiración calmada, sus manos agarrando en puño parte de la almohada y sábana, un gran mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre un ojo y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

_Aw…miren al bebé durmiendo…que adorable…sería una pena que alguien lo levante…_

"¡DESPIERTA!" Gritó Jack a todo pulmón, miró a Pitch, pero él ni se movió. Suspiró pesadamente. _Entonces sí es difícil despertarlo como a Sandy._

"Pissst, Pitch, pissst. Despierta" Le susurró no tan despacio, arrodillándose en el piso a su costado

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnn" le respondió Pitch sin moverse

"Despierta, despierta, despierta" dijo sacudiendo un poco la cama.

Pitch abrió un ojo lo suficiente para ver a que quien lo había despertado era Jack, volviéndolo a cerrar, masculló. "Déjame…vete… dormir"

Jack se acordó que hace un par de años vio con Sophie y sus amigas una película sobre una princesa con poderes de hielo que congeló a su pueblo y su hermana menor la fue a buscar para que lo descongele…donde al principio de la película ella la despertaba para hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Cuando Jamie y sus amigos lo encontraron chillando de miedo casi al final de la "cursi película para niñas´, Jack como excusa dijo (cuando terminó claro, no quería perderse el final, pero no es que les haya dicho eso) que sólo la vio porque Sophie se lo pidió Y que la chica tenía poderes de hielo como él…que ahora lo fastidien diciendo que ella es su novia es un asunto MUY aparte.

Así que saltando y lanzándose sobre Pitch haciendo que el pobre chico rebote un poco en la cama, le dijo. "Pero no puedo. El sol despertó y yo también ¡y ahora debemos jugar!" Dijo poniendo una mano en su frente sufriendo falsamente para luego bajarla, golpeando a Pitch en la cara.

Pitch gruñó por el golpe y un poco más coherente esta vez gritó "¡Vete a jugar a otra parte entonces!" Giró con tanta fuerza que Jack se cayó de la cama.

Se dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama e ignorando su expresión de fastidio le abrió un ojo y le dijo. "¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve, eh?"

De todas las opciones que tenía de cómo podía reaccionar Pitch, la primera y menos probable sin embargo la que más esperaba, era que se levantara, sonriera e hicieran ese muñeco de nieve.

La segunda y la más probable era que simplemente murmurara unas cosas, se volteara y regresara a dormir.

Pero la que no se esperaba era que Pitch se sentara, lo mirara con cara de _´te arrepentirás por haberme despertado´ _ y con un grito lo golpeara en la cara con una almohada…no sabía cómo pero logró que ese golpe le doliera.

Después de eso, se volvió a echar, se volteó y cerró sus ojos.

"¡Déjame en paz, Jack! ¡No fastidies!"

Jack lo miró un poco triste. "Está bien…lo siento si es que te molesté, Pitch" _ ¡¿Qué le pasa?!_

"Entonces vete" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban regresando y lo hacían sentir mal, a pesar de que Jack no hizo nada.

"Ya, okay, okay…no me tienes por qué gritar, yo no te he hecho nada" Le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

**_¿Por qué te desquitas con Jack? Él es tu amigo, no te ha hecho nada para que le hables así._**

Pitch abrió los ojos para ver que Jack se acercaba a la puerta "Jack, espera…es que…"

Jack volteó a verlo. Pitch ya estaba bien despierto y sentado. Jack podía ver que se sentía mal. Sus ojos estaban medio rojos y no podía mantenerlos abiertos y tenía ojeras… como si no hubiera dormido.

A pesar de que estaba medio molesto porque le gritó, estaba preocupado por su aspecto.

"¿Te sientes bien Pitch?"

"¿Qué te importa?" Le replicó, pero en vez de sonar fastidiado sonaba triste.

"Creo que lo suficiente como para preguntarte ¿no crees?" Pitch no respondió.

Jack lo miraba pensativo. Se veía cansado, fastidiado, siempre a la defensiva…sólo una vez recordaba haber estado así, fue hace años cuando…

"Hey… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Pitch se quedó mirando las sábanas unos minutos hasta que lentamente empezó a asentir.

_No sabía que Pitch podía tener pesadillas… ¡Oh! seguro es por eso que tuve una…_

"… ¿Cómo fue?... ¿Quieres contármela?" Miles de veces había visto que cuándo los niños tenían pesadillas se lo contaban a sus padres…todavía no sabía por qué, pero parecía importante.

Pitch dudó un poco antes de hablar. "Ah-" **_No le digas_**

"No, no, está bien…no es tan grave"

"¿Seguro?" Dijo Jack cautelosamente.

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, estoy bien" Dijo con una sonrisa cansada

"Bueno…lo importante es que nada de eso fue real ¿okay?"

_Yo no estaría tan seguro…_pensó recordando sus moretones.

"Bueno, me dio hambre. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer, ¿sí?"

Pitch asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina. Saludaron a los yetis que estaban trabajando allí y Jack le preguntó a uno si Norte ya había pasado por allí, a lo que le respondieron que sí, luego les pidió si por favor les podían preparar desayuno ya que 'estaban agonizando de hambre'. El yeti y Pitch rodaron los ojos ante la actitud exagerada de Jack y el yeti se puso a trabajar.

Mientras ambos jóvenes esperaban su desayuno, Pitch se dio cuenta de 2 cosas. La primera, que Jack y él estaban en pijama…no que le importara. La segunda, era que Jack había empezado a tararear el ritmo de una canción y luego a cantarla 'por lo bajo', aunque al parecer no se sabía bien la letra.

"…La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir –nananana- un reino y el rey vive en mí, el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior una tempestad que de mí salió…"

Pitch sonrió.

Tarareó un poco antes de cantar de nuevo "…Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver –nananana- tú siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón, pues ya se abrió…"

Jack ni cuenta se daba que Pitch lo miraba con una mano en la boca para evitar estallar de risa.

"Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más…libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás… ¿qué más da? ¡No me importa ya!…gran tormenta habrá…el frío es parte también de mí"

Pitch ya no resistió más y estalló en carcajadas, Jack salió de su trance y miró a Pitch con las mejillas azules.

"¿Por, ajaja, por, ajaja, qué ajaja cantas?" Dijo entre risas.

"Yo, yo no he can-cantado" Dijo Jack rojo de vergüenza.

(*Para aclarar. Cuando Jack tiene un poco de vergüenza su rubor es azul pero cuando está muy avergonzado, es rojo*)

"Ajá sí claro… ¿Qué cantabas? No me volveré a reír, lo prometo" Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho sonriendo

"…Una canción de una película de Disney…Frozen" Dijo mascullando.

"… ¿Pensé que Disney sólo hacía películas de princesas…?" Le preguntó y Jack no le respondió, seguía mirando la mesa sonrojado. "¿En serio viste una película de princesas?… ¿Por qué?" Le dijo conteniendo la risa de nuevo.

"¡Me obligaron, ¿okay?! La hermanita de Jamie, Sophie, estaba con unas amigas y me arrastraron a ver la película. Es imposible decirle no a 4 pares de ojitos de perrito que te dicen ´Por favor Jackie, no nos dejes solas, la película es muy bonita, la princesa tiene poderes de hielo igual que tú'" Dijo imitando los ojitos de perrito y una voz aguda. "Haber, intenta ver tú esa película y dime que no se te pegó por lo menos una canción"

Pitch sabiendo que no podía reírse sólo sonrió fastidiosamente y empezó a canturrear "…Jajaja… Jackie tiene novia"

Jack lo amenazó con la mirada '_terminarás enterrado en la nieve después' _y le sacó la lengua fastidiado, cuando les sirvieron el desayuno (el cual Norte indicaba un día antes para evitar que Jack sólo coma galletas) le dijo. "Apuesto a que termino antes que tú"

"¿Eso crees?" le preguntó Pitch, sintiendo que su espíritu competitivo junto con su ego estaban en juego.

"Oh no,…lo sé" dijo retándolo.

"Okay. A la cuenta de tres. Uno…Dos… ¡Oye!" Gritó Pitch indignado al ver que Jack había empezado.

Los elfos que estaban por allí se reían al ver a los jóvenes llenarse la boca con jugo y pan y movían sus campanas para alentarlos, algunos yetis hombres apostaban entre ellos por el ganador mientras que las mujeres sólo rodaban los ojos ´Hombres´.

Minutos después, Jack y Pitch descubrieron que esa fue una pésima idea.

La cara de Jack se veía verde por la extraña combinación entre tortilla de huevo y leche que había metido a su boca y que ahora intentaba tragar, tapándose la boca para no vomitarla, mientras Pitch miraba el último bocado a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando ambos lograron pasar la comida, gritaron al mismo tiempo. "¡Gané!" Se inclinaron en la silla levantando sus manos en señal de victoria y con un grito se cayeron al suelo de espalda con la silla.

Empezaron a reírse de lo sucedido pero no duró mucho porque sus estómagos sonaron y gruñeron de dolor.

Se pararon y levantaron las sillas caías y mientras discutían sobre quién ganó, Norte entró preocupado a la cocina.

"Oigan, ¿han visto a los muchachos? No están en-" Dijo Norte parando antes de terminar cuando 2 pares de ojos dorados y azules lo miraron.

"Oh, qué bien, allí están" Dijo Norte sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¡Norte!" Gritó Jack y sonriendo se lanzó a abrazarlo. "Hola" Norte le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba feliz de ser una de las pocas personas con las que Jack tenía la suficiente confianza para demostrar cariño y recibirlo. Mientras Jack se reía por las cosquillas que le causaba su barba en el cuello, Norte se dio cuenta que Pitch se había volteado para ver a otra parte apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

"Hola Pitch" le dijo para llamar la atención del joven espíritu.

Pitch volteó para ver a Santa y con una sonrisa forzada le dijo. "Buenos días Norte"

"¡Norte! Yo y Pitch hicimos una competencia de quién comía más rápido y como siempre YO gané" dijo lanzándole una mirada triunfadora a Pitch.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritó parándose, listo para enfrentar al guardián.

Norte rodó los ojos riendo por lo bajo y separándose de Jack le dijo. "Jack no se dice 'Yo y Pitch', se dice Pitch y yo"

"Jajaja 'El burro por delante'" Se burló Pitch.

Jack se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea, igual yo gané"

Pitch abrió la boca para responder pero antes de que pudiera, Norte dijo. "Chicos, ¿en serio van a discutir por eso? ¿No verdad?"

Pitch cerró su boca y negó con la cabeza, Jack lo miró sonriente y asintió.

"¿Por qué nos buscabas Norte?" Le preguntó Jack.

"Fui a buscarlos a sus cuartos y no los encontré…me demoré buscándolos debo admitir, no sabía dónde empezar" Dijo sobándose el cuello.

"Seguro sólo buscabas a Jack…" Pitch masculló molesto para sí mismo.

"¿Dijiste algo?" le preguntó Norte mientras agarraba galletas de un jarrón y le daba unas a Jack.

Pitch negó con la cabeza y Norte se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, lávense los dientes, Tooth me intentará matar si no lo hacen, no se metan en problemas, no rompan nada y no fastidien a yetis cuando trabajan" Dijo Norte mandándole una mirada acusadora a Jack y se fue.

_¡Sólo congelé los regalos una vez!, ¡UNA VEZ!, y ni siquiera fue mi culpa, fue de esos escurridizos elfos que no se dejaban congelar, los yetis se resbalan, golpean y los juguetes se abren y me gano la fama de Destroza-juguetes._

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer Pitch?" le dijo Jack ofreciéndole unas galletas. Pitch volteó al oír su nombre. **Nada.** "No. No quiero hacer nada" Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Jack mientras seguía al Coco.

"A mi cu-ah, al cuarto que me dio Norte" le dijo continuando su camino.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿No quieres jugar algo?"

Pitch paró en seco haciendo que Jack se chocara con él. "No, no quiero. ¡Sólo quiero estar sólo!" Pitch lo miraba fijamente, su mirada seria, pero su labio inferior parecía temblar…indicando lo contrario a lo que decía.

Jack lo miró confundido. ¿Había dicho algo que lo molestó? ¿Estaba molesto por decir que ganó en su competencia? No se imaginaba que Pitch se molestaría por cosas así.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo?...Me puedes decir…somos amigos"

Pitch se sorprendió por el comentario y sus ojos se agrandaron. "… ¿Qué?"

"Sí…bueno…no sé si te molestó lo del desayuno y si sí, lo siento, pero no tienes por qué irte, no tienes que estar sólo. A veces yo también digo que quiero estar sólo pero en el fondo no me gusta estar sólo…y estoy casi seguro que a ti tampoco"

Pitch miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Jack mientras le decía todas esas cosas.

_¿En serio me considera su amigo?_

**_Es obvio que sí niño…_**

Pitch le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa no fue una forzada, sino una genuina, que hizo que Jack también sonriera. "Entonces… ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?" Le preguntó.

"… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?"

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se fueron a cambiar para salir al paisaje congelado e invernal fuera del taller. Veinte muñecos de nieve, 10 ángeles de nieve, 2 fuertes y miles de bolas de nieve lanzadas en la cara del otro, fueron necesarias para dejar a los jóvenes jadeando por aire en la nieve…mejor dicho a Pitch, Jack parecía tener más energía de lo normal.

Jack creó un montículo de nieve alrededor de Pitch, haciendo que el chico quedara atrapado, sólo con su cabeza fuera.

"¡Oye! ¡Jack! ¡Sácame!" Dijo forcejeando para salir mientras el espíritu invernal se echó a reír. "Muajajaja ¡Venganza!"

Cuando Pitch logró salir varios minutos después (Jack había descongelado un poco la nieve), y mientras el pelinegro temblaba en la nieve, a Jack se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo, Jamie?"

Pitch levantó la mirada confundido. "Creo que alguien me está hablando, pero no veo a nadie" Obviamente molesto por haber sido enterrado en la nieve.

Jack rodó los ojos fastidiado por el comentario y le lanzó la bola de nieve en la frente provocando que Pitch se cayera de espaldas. Limpiándose la nieve de la cara le dijo "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Te acuerdas de Jamie?" Le volvió a preguntar y Pitch asintió esta vez.

"¿Qué te parece ir a verlo hoy?" Le dijo sentándose en la nieve

Pitch pareció pensarlo un rato hasta que al final accedió. Sacudió la nieve de su ropa y cabello, que se veía gris por tanta nieve que tenía, y entraron al taller. Al parecer su limpieza no fue suficiente ya que al entrar, dejaban un rastro de nieve en el suelo, Pitch porque su ropa seguía con nieve y Jack porque sí. Unos yetis que limpiaban por allí empezaron a gruñir y rápidamente se pusieron a limpiarla antes de que se derrita.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Jack, en donde milagrosamente la cama ya estaba hecha y los juguetes ordenados (obvio fue un yeti), donde el espíritu del invierno buscó en su armario y sacó una pequeña bola de cristal. Esta era más pequeña que las que tiene Norte.

"Estas crean portales mágicos por el que iremos a Burgess, ¿okay?" Pitch, interesado en ver cómo funcionaban, asintió, Jack susurró ´Burgess´ y lanzó la esfera a una esquina del cuarto donde un vórtice de colores apareció.

Pitch se acercó un poco al portal y miró inseguro entre el portal y Jack como diciendo '¿Esto es buena idea?'. Jack rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su cayado empujó a Pitch hacia el portal y después saltó él.

Pitch gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo entraba en el remolino de colores y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cayó boca abajo en el suelo.

Gruñó parándose lentamente mientras veía a Jack salir del portal y que este se cerraba detrás de él, regresando a su estado de bola de cristal.

"Gracias por el aventón Jack" Dijo sarcásticamente sacudiendo el pasto de su ropa.

Jack se rió pero luego gruñó cuando vio dónde estaban.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"La esfera creó un portal en el otro extremo del bosque…creo que debí ser más específico…tendremos que caminar"

Pitch lo miró molesto y Jack simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Vamos"

Estaba anocheciendo en Burgess, la luz desaparecía con rapidez para ser reemplazada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Pitch caminaba por las sombras que creaban los árboles, haciendo lo posible por evitar que la poca luz que quedaba lo tocara.

"¿Por qué caminas en las sombras?" Le preguntó Jack con curiosidad. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Palacio de los Dientes era de día y no estaba escondido.

"La luz del sol me quema si me toca…" Le respondió Pitch encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo lo sabes…por qué?"

"Porque…" No recordaba porqué, sólo sabía que en las sombras no le pasaría nada. "No sé….creo que me ha pasado antes…supongo que me quedé mucho tiempo en el sol y me quemé feo…"

_Tiene suerte de recordar cosas así…sino habría problemas._

Cuando la luz se había ido completamente, habían llegado a la mitad del bosque. Mientras avanzaban pasaron por el claro donde estaba la entrada a la cueva de Pitch. Al parecer Pitch no lo reconoció y siguió avanzando, pero Jack empezó a acercarse al agujero.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que el hielo no había sido derretido por la odiosa espíritu del otoño, Katy. Le iba a reforzar una capa más cuando escuchó que Pitch lo llamaba.

_No es necesario…sí resiste…_ se reafirmó mientras iba en busca de Coco, ignorando las por ahora minúsculas grietas alrededor.

Pitch estaba dándole la espalda mientras veía a metros de distancia a unos jóvenes alrededor de una fogata.

"Están contando historias de terror, ¿no es genial?" Le dijo emocionado.

Jack miró a los seis jóvenes. Debían tener entre 17-18 años y al parecer ya no creían en ellos. Dudaba que se quedaran a acampar al aire libre, ya pronto sería fines de octubre y el frío se sentía en el aire.

"- Y nunca se volvió a saber de él… ¡JAMÁS!" Terminó de contar un chico pelirrojo con una risa malévola.

Las tres chicas, asustadas, aprovecharon y abrazaron a los chicos.

"Eso fue horrible Kevin, abrázame" Dijo una chica de cabello negro abrazando a un chico castaño, y él aprovechando le dio un beso francés.

Jack y Pitch sacaron su lengua en disgusto. "Hay que seguir avanzando. Ya estamos cerca"

"Pero quiero escuchar las historias" le dijo Pitch acercándose un poco más. El chico pelirrojo, Kevin, levantó la mirada hacia Pitch, quien sonrió un poco y le saludó, pero el chico desvió la mirada de nuevo a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué no me respondió?" Le preguntó confundido a Jack.

"Porque… ¿no nos pueden ver?" Le respondió Jack inseguro. Podría haber jurado que de eso sí se acordaba.

Pitch parecía confundido por la respuesta. "¿Por qué no?"

_-…Tal vez yo quiero lo que ustedes tienen…-_

_"_Tienen que creen en ti para verte" Le dijo Jack sintiendo culpa cuando la mirada de Pitch se oscureció

_\- Que me crean real…Tal vez, estoy harto de ocultarme bajo las camas-_

"Bueno, ¿alguien sabe otra historia?" Preguntó una chica rubia.

"¡Les cuento una que leí de Slenderman!" Dijo un chico con lentes.

"Slenderman no da miedo" Se quejó Kevin.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Es horrible! Cuando Mike estaba contando su historia vi que algo se movía, ¡estaba allí!" Dijo la chica de cabello negro abrazando sus piernas

"UHHHH, ¡El Coco te comerá Elisa!" Le dijo el castaño moviendo sus dedos en la cara de Elisa.

Jack palideció y se golpeó la cara con una mano._ Estaban hablando de Slenderman. ¿Cómo demonios de Slenderman pasan a hablar de Pitch? ¿Tienen que hacerlo justo ahora cuando no logro alejarlo de aquí? ¡Por qué!_

Miró a Pitch, quién se veía sorprendido por el comentario. Cautelosamente le preguntó. "¿Sabes…sabes quién es el Coco?". Pitch asintió y lo miró confundido. "Soy…soy yo"

"El Coco no come a nadie, sólo da pesadillas" Dijo por primera vez la chica con cabello ondulado.

"El Coco ni siquiera es real-" Dijo Mike riéndose de la ´estupidez' de sus amigos

"Pitch, vámonos" Le dijo Jack firmemente cuando se dio cuenta cómo iba a terminar esto…le había pasado miles de veces como para reconocer la situación…pero Pitch ni siquiera se movió.

"-Es sólo una pendejada que le dicen a los niños para que obedezcan a sus papás"

"Me acuerdo que tuve una pesadilla de niña y cuando desperté estaba mirándome…tenía unos ojos amarillos raros y usaba ropa negra" dijo la chica crespa. Pitch se llevó una mano a la altura de sus ojos al escuchar el comentario.

"¡¿Cómo ESO puede asustar a alguien?! Haber, si tanto dices que existe… ¡Que lo pruebe! Veamos si me logra asustar" Gritó Mike al aire.

Jack no lograba moverse, simplemente podía ver cómo Pitch le gruñía y se trepaba a un árbol cerca a la fogata, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, rompió una rama que cayó en el fuego, haciendo que las llamas bailen enfrente de los jóvenes y bote chispas.

Los jóvenes dieron un grito ahogado y retrocedieron, Pitch saltó del árbol. Se acercó al fuego y de puro instinto miró a las sombras que se creaban alrededor. Las sombras parecían actuar ante el enojo del chico y empezaron a moverse sobre el fuego creando la forma de una figura antropomórfica de dientes afilados acercándose a los campistas pero despareció a los segundos que se creó y las sombras se esfumaron.

Jack sólo podía ver cómo Pitch miraba con enojo las sombras. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Cuando la figura desapareció, Pitch estaba ligeramente jadeando por aire. Los jóvenes se vieron sorprendidos por un segundo hasta que Mike empezó a reír, seguido de sus amigos.

"¿Vieron eso? ¡Genial!" Dijo la rubia

"Les dije que esa estupidez no existía" Dijo Mike con voz burlona. Se paró para sacar algo de su maleta…Pitch en el medio.

Pitch miró al chico con enojo por burlarse de él hasta que el pelirrojo pasó a través de él. Gritó cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se llevó una mano al pecho para ver si seguía estando allí. "…No…"

Jack lo miró preocupado "Pitch-" pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, salió corriendo.

_¡Síguelo torpe! _Le gritó su cerebro pero no podía mover sus piernas. Esa escena le recordaba mucho a cuando Jamie pasó a través de Pitch. Su preocupación empezó a afectar el clima del lugar, creando leves ventiscas heladas.

"Parece que Jack Frost nos quiere congelar acá"

"Eso es sólo una expresión torpe"

Con eso Jack salió de su trance y rodando los ojos fue en busca de Pitch.

"¡Pitch! ¡Pitch! ¡Vamos responde!" Gritaba volando para tener una mejor vista del bosque.

"¡Pitch!" _Vamos piensa, no puede haber llegado muy lejos…_

Iba a volver a gritar cuando escuchó un sonido abajo en los árboles. Sin perder un segundo bajó a ver si era Pitch.

Recién se había dado cuenta que casi no se podía ver nada y el bosque se veía más oscuro que de costumbre. Sacudió su cayado para crear unos copos de nieve, esperando que la luz de las estrellas (ya que no había luna) se reflejaran en ellos y le alumbraran el paso.

Cuando pudo ver, escuchó el sonido de antes, parecía…un sollozo. Siguió avanzando hasta que suspiró aliviado al reconocer una figura de cabello negro despeinado. Estaba apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho,apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas cubriéndose con sus brazos y manos.

"¡Pitch! Yo-" Dijo acercándose al Coco pero fue interrumpido cuando él gritó. "¡Déjame sólo!" Jack notó que su voz se quebró en el final y no había duda que Pitch Black, El Rey de las Pesadillas, estaba llorando. Jack no sabía qué hacer, claro, lo había visto gritar, gritarle, molestarse y asustarse sí, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan triste.

"¡E-e-ellos…Na-na-nadie nunca va a cre-creer en mí! Se burlan de mí, ¡SOY INVISIBLE! Yo no e-existo para nadie…" Dijo Pitch sin poder controlar que los fuertes llantos inunden su voz.

Jack recordaba cuando miles de veces, la frustración de no lograr ser visto era tan grande que terminaba llorando y gritando en el bosque hacia Manny. "Sé lo que sientes"

"¡Sí Claro! Tú no sabes lo que se siente…que nadie crea en ti, que sólo seas…recordado como un mal sueño…saber, que para todos… ¡eres nadie!...¡Una mentira! ¡Un cuento!… ¡Tú eres un guardián! Todos los niños del mundo te aman y creen en ti…obviamente tú no sabes lo que se siente estar sólo" Le dijo Pitch con su cabeza todavía en sus rodillas.

_Qué curiosa elección de palabras…él mismo me dijo en Antártida que es por eso que yo entendería como se sentía. Espera… ¿¡qué me acaba de decir!?_

"¡¿Qué no sé lo que se siente estar sólo?! ¿Crees que no sé cómo se siente que, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, los demás siempre terminan caminando a través de ti? He sido guardián por 5 años, y recién allí fue cuando los niños empezaron a creer en mí, ¡los que hasta ahorita deben ser unos 30 en todo el mundo! Antes de eso, pasé 300 años ignorado por humanos Y espíritus, sólo." Le dijo serio. Nunca le había gustado decir cómo se sentía respecto a eso, pero le fastidiaba que le dijera que no sabía cómo se sentía.

Se puso de cuclillas al lado de Pitch y esperó a que sus lloriqueos cesen para que le responda.

Esta situación era exactamente igual a las que por décadas pasaron con él…

Pitch levantó la mirada hacia él, lágrimas saladas le seguían cayendo por las mejillas.

Con una diferencia…

Jack suspiró y abrazó a Pitch. El otro chico luchó por un rato el abrazo hasta que sin más fuerzas para luchar, abrazó al Guardián.

Él no estaba sólo.

"No-no es justo" Se quejó antes de llorar otra vez, su cabeza en el hombro de Jack, quien hacía lo posible por calmarlo. "Lo sé". Con unos golpecitos lentos en la cabeza de su ex enemigo, dejó que Pitch llorara sus frustraciones. Que lo dejara salir. Esto ayudaba muchas veces, a adultos, jóvenes y niños…al parecer él no era la excepción.

* * *

**Perdón por la mala palabra jeje...pero ve visto muchos chicos de esa edad hablando así, así que...ustedes entienden.**

**Siento que este capitulo me quedó medio...no sé, ha habido mejores jejeje díganme que creen**

**En unos días subiré el otro cap. por favor no olviden comentar y cualquier pregunta o sugerencia que tengan, no duden en decírmela ;)**

**Chau chau**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola gente que tal? Feliz día del amor y la amistad :3 o de San Valentín jeje aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

Era 31 de Octubre, ¡Por fin Halloween! Era el único día donde Jack podría comer los dulces que le diera la gana y los demás lo protegerían de la ira del Hada de los Dientes gritando y persiguiéndolo con un cepillo de dientes junto a una armada de haditas chillando a su lado. Se podría quedar con Jamie y ver películas de terror toda la noche como hacían cada Halloween ¡Todo sería perfecto! Excepto por una cosa…no lograba sacar a Pitch de su cuarto.

Después del incidente en el bosque, regresaron al Polo y Pitch se fue directamente a su cuarto. De algún modo bloqueó la puerta para que ninguna llave la abra y no ha salido desde entonces.

Jack se propuso a sacar a Pitch del cuarto, y a hacerlo antes de Halloween. Cuando tuvo una idea de cómo sacar a Pitch, se aprendió bien la letra de una canción de la película de la linda princesa de hielo con sus grandes ojos azules y su hermoso cabello rubio… ¡concéntrate Jack! y hacerle una súper mejora para ver si funcionaba.

Ese mismo día decidió probarla. Se acercó al cuarto del chico.

"¿Pitch?" Dio unos golpes en la puerta y verificando que nadie estaba por allí, ignoró el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y empezó a cantar. "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡Ven vamos sal de allí! Desde ese día no te veo más, por favor sal, parece que no estás."

"Lo siento por ese día, ¡No volverá a pasar! Necesitas salir de allí. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Prometo no enterrarte en nieve" Dijo acercándose a la perilla y aplastando su cara contra ella para que sonara aplastada.

"Déjame, ¿sí?" Escuchó casi inaudible.

Suspirando pesadamente, agarró su cayado y masculló. "Púdrete…"

Días después lo volvió a intentar con más emoción esta vez.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡O a los yetis fastidiar! Tu compañía hace falta aquí" Empezó a golpear desesperado "-¡Con los juguetes ya empecé a conversar!" Vio a un oso de peluche en una mesa y le dijo. "Qué onda, John"

"Es súper aburrido solamente ver, ¡a los elfos corretear! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…" Empezó a contar a los que veía.

"¡Déjame!"

Gruñendo en dirección a la puerta se fue.

Había hablado con Norte sobre todo lo sucedido. El guardián del asombro no se lo dijo a Jack, pero le parecía triste saber que alguien había caminado a través de Pitch, era una sensación horrible para todos los espíritus, pero le dijo al peliblanco que no se preocupe, que en cualquier momento tiene que salir. Jack aceptó eso hasta que llegó Halloween. Esa era su última oportunidad de sacar al adolescente de su cuarto, por lo que tocó la puerta.

"¿Pitch? Sé que estás adentro. Me han preguntado ´¿a dónde fue?´ Dale tiempo, él sólo saldrá, pero obvio no lo harás, respóndeme… Sé que esto duele y te entiendo bien…mas debes dejarlo atrás… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Cuando no recibió respuesta se molestó. "Me harté" Se alejó un poco de la puerta para poder disparar un rayo de hielo con su cayado a la perilla, la cual se congeló y rompió. "Jeje" Sonriendo pateó la puerta y gritó. "¡Pitch Black! ¡Vamos a hacer ese maldito muñeco aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta la nieve!"

El cuarto estaba oscuro como siempre y Pitch estaba en su cama inmóvil. Jack se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. "¡¿Oye?!" le gritó y al no recibir respuesta, le levantó el brazo, para que caiga muerto en la cama…muerto…

_Nonononononononononononono. ¡NO! ¡Ah! No está respirando… ¿nosotros respiramos?...Uffff Sí, sí respiramos…entonces… ¡¿Por qué él no respira?!_

"¡Pitch despierta! ¡En serio!" Empezaba a preocuparse.

"¡Vamos Pitch!" Se subió a la cama por el otro lado para mirar la expresión tensa como también calmada de Pitch.

"¿Pi-Pitch?" Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla por la angustia

Pitch abrió los ojos de golpe y antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar dijo. "Boo"

Decir que Jack se asustó era subestimar totalmente la situación. El guardián había saltado 3 metros en el aire con un agudo grito de terror y cayó en su retaguardia jadeando por aire mientras Pitch reía a carcajadas en la cama.

"¡Qué maduro Pitch! ¡Me asustaste!" Dijo Jack cuando logró recuperó la voz.

"Ese era el punto ¡dah!" Dijo ayudando al espíritu a pararse.

"No fue gracioso, pensé que te había pasado algo" Dijo intentando no llorar por la ira y el alivio

"Para mí sí fue gracioso, ¡debiste ver tu cara!"

El corazón de Jack seguía latiendo a mil por segundo pero se sentía mejor al saber que Pitch no estaba muerto…

_De eso me encargaré yo después…tendré mi venganza._

"¿Por qué dejaste de responder cuando tocaba tu puerta?" Le preguntó Jack

Pitch pareció confundido un segundo pero luego abrió grandes los ojos "Estaba durmiendo…"

Jack pareció sorprendido por la respuesta. "¿Durmiendo?" Pitch asintió. "¿Estuviste dormido por 3 malditos días, lo sabes?"

Pitch sólo sonrió. En serio había extrañado hablar con Jack… pero también había querido pensar lo que había pasado…sólo… por lo que puso una silla en la puerta y un lápiz en el cerrojo. Al principio sí pensó en lo sucedido. Lo horrible que se sintió cuando el chico lo atravesó como si no estuviera allí…una sensación que no sabía existía…y sin embargo muy en el fondo sí la conocía y sentía que ya le había pasado…

Pero después, sus pensamientos empezaron a cambiar. Escuchaba una voz parecida a la de él que hablaba de la felicidad y el poder que tuvo durante una época y otras, sobre cómo fue olvidado por todos y obligado a esconderse bajo las camas.

No entendía nada de lo que escuchaba, porque hasta donde él sabía, no tenía poderes y si tuvo, fue hace mucho tiempo, además tenía vagas visiones de esconderse en las sombras de las camas pero no sabía dónde, cómo o por qué… El intentar recordar le hacía doler de cabeza.

Escuchaba a Jack gritando y cantando del otro lado, y una parte de él quería salir pero algo se lo impedía… le decía que no, y esa empeoraba el dolor de cabeza.

"Déjame ¿sí?" Dijo cuando logró hablar.

**¿Te dolió cuando ese chico caminó a través de ti? Pues acostúmbrate…NADIE va a creer en ti jamás…**

"Cállate, cállate, eso no es cierto" Dijo agarrando su cabeza, intentando bloquear la voz.

**Claro que sí…simplemente eres ´una pendejada que le dicen a los niños para que obedezcan a sus papás´ **Dijo imitando la voz del chico de la fogata

Pitch continuó negando con la cabeza. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si todos tenían voces que les decían cosas horribles o sólo él.

**¿Te acuerdas de nuestro plan para regresar a la Edad Oscura? Hubiera sido maravilloso, todos hubieran tenido miedo de ti, de nosotros, tendríamos tanto poder, hubieras vencido por fin a esos fenómenos…pero como siempre lo echaste a perder…**

"No, no, no, yo no quiero que me teman…quiero que crean en mí" Dijo miserablemente intentando contradecir a la voz. Veía en su mente calles llenas de oscuridad, personas aterradas y enormes caballos de ojos amarillos asustando a todos.

**¿No quieres que te teman? Pero si para eso fuiste creado…para eso nosotros te creamos…no eras nada, nadie antes de nosotros…**

"¡Prometo no enterrarte en nieve!" Se podía escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Déjame!" Gritó Pitch, pero no a Jack. "¡Ya!" La cabeza lo estaba matando…no podía moverse, ya que al mínimo movimiento le empezaba a latir las sienes y llorar no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

La oscuridad era inmensa en el cuarto, sentía- no, sabía que esos ojos rojos lo observaban desde las sombras. El cansancio y el dolor llegaron a ser tan insoportables que se desmayó totalmente agotado…

Cuando despertó la cabeza ya no le dolía pero se sentía cansado.

"…Me han preguntado ¿a dónde fue?…Dale tiempo él sólo saldrá, pero obvio no lo harás, respóndeme…Sé que esto duele, y te entiendo bien, mas debes dejarlo atrás… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Se quedó callado al escuchar que Jack estaba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando escuchó decirlo ´Me harté´, sabía lo que el chico iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire esperando a que el chico irrumpiera en el cuarto.

Lo empezó a llamar y cada vez sonaba más desesperado pero debía evitar reírse o arruinaría la broma. Cuando sintió que Jack estaba delante de él, abrió los ojos y dijo "Boo"

Y así es cómo Jack terminó en el piso.

"¿Pitch? Um...¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó Jack mientras levantaba la vista.

Pitch asintió.

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la casa de Jamie?" Le preguntó con miedo

"No" Le respondió inmediatamente.

"Oh vamos, ¡Pitch! Te prometo que no tendremos que caminar por el bosque ¡Por favor! Además…adivina qué día es hoy"

"¡NO QUIERO!" Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Es Halloween! Vamos, ¡la segunda es la vencida!" Le dijo jalándolo a la puerta pero no logrando moverlo ya que el otro chico se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama.

Pitch sonrió un poco ante la mención de su día festivo favorito y casi pierde su agarre _¿Hoy es Halloween? ¡Genial! Dulces y sustos en una sola noche._ Pero para fastidiar al Guardián del Invierno le responde "Se dice ´la tercera es la vencida', torpe"

"Por eso mismo, no tendrá que haber tercera porque será en la segunda"

"No"

Jack pareció pensar un rato cuando recordó lo que Sophie siempre hace para que Jamie haga lo que quiere. "Le diré a Norte"

Pitch pareció mortificado un segundo cuando sonrió. "Dile lo que quieras, que me importa, él no me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiero"

Jack sonrió porque de alguna manera Norte le daría la razón a él y gritó "¡NORTE!"

Segundos después Norte entró al cuarto con un grito de guerra agitando sus espadas en el aire. Pitch hizo una mueca y se encogió, cuando Norte se dio cuenta que no había enemigos a la vista…guardó sus espadas en su cinturón.

"Jack, ¿por qué gritas muchacho? Pensé que estaba pasando algo…" Dijo prendiendo la luz. Pitch gritó cuando la luz se prendió de golpe y gimió de dolor. "¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Se derriten! ¡Me muero!"

Jack empezó a reír al ver a Pitch tapándose la cara con una almohada. _Y me dicen a mí el exagerado. _"Veo que lograste entrar con Pitch" le dijo Norte.

Cuando Pitch sacó la almohada de su cara, empezó a parpadear fuertemente para acomodar su pobre vista.

"Ah, sí, por cierto Norte, la puerta va a necesitar una nueva perilla" Dijo Jack apuntando con su cayado.

Norte gruñó cuando vio cómo es que Jack entró con Pitch.

"Norte dile a Pitch que venga conmigo a ver a Jamie" Le dice Jack serio.

Norte miró cómo Pitch le da una mirada irritada y suspirando dice. "Pitch, ve con Jack" Dijo pensando que era el momento de demostrar su ´autoridad' como le dijo Manny.

"… ¡¿Qué?! Pero no quiero" Ahora era su turno de recibir la mirada molesta de Pitch.

"No puedes quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto muchacho, no es bueno para ti…seguro te vas a divertir"

"¡No es cierto! Ellos no me van a ver…van a caminar a través de mí y-" Dijo Pitch admitiendo sus miedos, iba a decir que esa voz lo iba a fastidiar de nuevo y le iba a hacer doler la cabeza pero prefirió no.

"Ya te dije que no pasará, Jamie, Sophie y hasta su mamá te verán, por favor" Intervino Jack esperando que eso convenciera a Pitch, al parecer el incidente había dejado un pequeño trauma en el joven.

Norte se había sentado en la cama al lado de Pitch y lo veía triste. Los guardianes muy en el fondo pensaban que la batalla de hace media década fue básicamente porque Pitch quería que los demás lo vieran…aunque su método usado no les agradó NADA.

"Pitch-"

"No quiero"

Norte pensó en algo y sonrió. "Te propongo algo muchacho, si vas con Jack y algo malo pasa, Jack queda castigado por una semana"

"¿¡Qué!?"

Pitch pareció pensarlo un rato, dudaba que castigara a Jack como decía pero pensar en la posibilidad le daba risa. Asintió.

"¡Perfecto! Todo arreglado… ¿eso es lo querías, verdad Jack? Jajaja" Se rió por la cara fastidiada de Jack. "Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Vayan, vayan. Jack, no dejes que nada malo les pase a los niños mientras estés allí ¿da?" Dijo Norte saliendo del cuarto para ver quién podía arreglar la puerta.

Jack asintió, sabía de qué hablaba Norte pero eso no iba a pasar.

Pitch se acercó a la mesa de noche que había allí y se amarró su despeinado cabello en una pequeña colita con el collet amarrillo que le dio Tooth.

Jack sonrió, era raro ver a Pitch con ese peinado, sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera una esfera de nieve y la lanzó en el piso después de decir ´Burgess-Casa de Jamie´ (para asegurarse de no terminar en el bosque de nuevo).

"¿Listo?" le preguntó a Pitch, quien miraba con odio al portal.

"Sí claro" Le respondió sarcásticamente el joven Coco al guardián, el último sonriendo por la respuesta. "Genial" Y lo empujó otra vez con su cayado al portal, seguido de un grito del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron Pitch le gritó. " ¡¿Tenías que empujarme otra vez al maldito portal con tu rama?!"

Jack lo miró molesto y llevó su cayado defensivamente a su pecho. "Es un cayado ¿´kay?, es el conducto de mis poderes"

Pitch se encogió de hombros como diciendo ´Me importa un comino´. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Las calles estaban decoradas con adornos de Halloween, calabazas, lápidas falsas, murciélagos de goma, fantasmas, etc. Los niños de diferentes edades iban disfrazados de trajes coloridos yendo de casa en casa pidiendo dulces.

_Pero falta algo importante…_

"Mira Pitch, esa es la casa de Jamie" Jack le señaló una casa grande de color roja y blanca.

"¡Oigan todos, es Jack Frost!" Una niña vestida de princesa gritó a lo lejos llamando la atención de sus amigos, también con disfraces, y todos corrieron para saludarlo.

Pitch, que estaba al costado de Jack, retrocedió con pánico para evitar que los niños lo toquen…o mejor dicho, que no lo toquen.

"Arrrggg ¡Jack Frost! ¿Qué haces acá pirata?" Le preguntó un niño disfrazado de pirata.

"Jajajajaja. Mi Capitán, vengo a ver que se diviertan mucho en Halloween. ¿A quién le gusta Halloween?" Jack levantó la mano seguido de los gritos de los niños que decían ´A mí, a mí ´.

Pitch rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo accedió a venir en primer lugar. A un par de metros de allí había unos chicos…debían tener su edad, que caminaban detrás de una niña de 5 años. Pitch se acercó a ver qué iban a hacer. Los jóvenes le tocaban el hombro a la niña y luego se escondían, la niña volteaba y se asustaba cada vez más al ver que no había nadie, Pitch sentía un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda cada vez que la niña tenía miedo…no sabía que podía sentir eso.

Cuando la niña volteó a ver detrás de su espalda, los jóvenes se pusieron delante de ella y con unas máscaras de demonio gritaron. "¡Buaaaa!" La niña gritó y se cayó al suelo, mientras los chicos se reían y le quitaban su canasta de dulces. Pitch vio que la niña empezó a llorar y le dio rabia.

_…Ah sí…Un toque de miedo._

**Jajajaja. Asusta a la mocosa, es tu oportunidad**

**_Ella no merece eso, Pitch…ayúdala._**

Con una mirada rápida a la niña llorosa en el suelo, corrió hacia donde se habían ocultado los chicos y vio que estaban riendo.

"Jaja, ¿viste su cara? Jaja, que estúpida" Dijo uno de los chicos, prendiendo una linterna.

"Jajaja sí, eso fue más fácil de lo que creí" Dijo el otro comiendo un caramelo.

Pitch los miró con odio pensando cómo no tenían miedo de ser descubiertos robándole a una niña pequeña o siquiera acusados y vio que convenientemente estaban debajo de un árbol. Se trepó al árbol y empezó a sacudir las hojas para que cayeran sobre los chicos. "Si quieren meterse con alguien, métanse con alguien de su tamaño"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó uno

"Nada, es sólo el viento, seguro."

"Pero no hay viento Chad"

Pitch saltó del árbol pisando con fuerza para caer sobre un montículo de hojas que crujieron y volaron, poniendo nervioso a los chicos.

El chico con la linterna empezó a alumbrar para ver si veía a la persona que intentaba asustarlos, pero claro, para ellos no había nadie.

Pitch vio las sombras que se creaban por la linterna y reaccionando a la mirada del pelinegro, empezaron a rodear a los muchachos, haciendo que la luz de la linterna disminuya cada vez más.

Pitch agarró la linterna y los jóvenes gritaron de miedo cuando la linterna empezó a flotar delante de ellos. Sacudió un poco la linterna en la cara de ambos, luego puso una mano encima de la luz y desapareció, dejando a los jóvenes envueltos en las sombras, viendo un par de ojos amarillos.

"¿Qui-quien está allí?" Preguntó uno haciéndose el valiente.

Pitch, sabiendo que seguro no lo oirían, dijo con la voz más grave que podía. "Tu peor pesadilla Jajaja" Rió despacio, como intentando intimidar a los chicos, pero lo que él no sabía era que los chicos lo estaban escuchando…

Acercó la linterna a la cara de los chicos y empezó a prender y apagar la linterna, al final, lanzándola contra el piso con fuerza para que se rompa.

Los chicos estaban paralizados del miedo uno al lado del otro, ambos pensando que había un fantasma penando justo en su escondite y Pitch se paró detrás de ellos, lo suficiente para susurrarles. "Boo"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Maaaammiiii!" Gritaron los chicos y salieron corriendo. El campo de sombras alrededor de ellos se disolvió y de nuevo se podía ver la luz de las casas y estrellas alrededor.

Pitch se acercó sonriente a la canasta de la niña preguntándose como devolverla sin que se asuste.

La niña ya no estaba llorando, estaba sentada en una banca cercana a donde se cayó y estaba triste. Pitch vio rápidamente que Jack seguía rodeado de esos niños y se enfocó en la niña. Se acercó con la canasta lo suficiente para que la note y cuando lo hizo, la pequeña sonrió un poco. "Mi canasta"

Pitch movió un poco la canasta para que la niña se acerque, lo que empezó a hacer, lentamente.

La pequeña estaba a metro y medio de distancia de él, Pitch sonrió. _Vamos que me vea, por favor que me vea…_

La pequeña se acercó a su canasta y la abrazó, ignorando que Pitch le sonreía triste.

"Gracias sr. Fantasma" Dijo y se fue saltando gritando a su mami que un fantasma le ayudó a encontrar su canasta.

"No fue nada pequeña" Le dijo y fue a reunirse con Jack, quien ya estaba despidiéndose de los niños. _Si esa niña está feliz, yo también lo estoy…además creo que haber asustado a esos idiotas fue recompensa suficiente…lo curioso es cómo lo hice…fue genial cuando las sombras empezaron a moverse…me pregunto si podré volverlo a hacer_

"Lo siento Pitch, me demoré vamos" Le dijo Jack, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pitch asintió y siguió a Jack, saltó la cerca con facilidad cuando él luchaba un poco por treparla.

"Mira, normalmente entro por la ventana del cuarto de Jamie, por la que hay una escalera, ¿puedes subir por allí o quieres que te cargue?" Le dijo fastidiándolo

Pitch, simplemente lo empujó y empezó a trepar la escalera. La ventana estaba abierta y Jack le dijo que entrara.

Era hora de conocer a Jamie Bennett.

* * *

**Jaja uhhh. Ya conocerá a los Bennett! Qué creen que pase? Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos ;D Los veo en el próximo capitulo **

**Chau Chau**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola gente que tal como han estado! Gracias a todos los que han comentado! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, he aquí el capitulo que todos esperaban jajaja. Espero que les guste

* * *

Jack entró al cuarto y se asomó a la puerta para llamar a Jamie mientras Pitch se limitaba a sentarse en el asiento de la ventana.

"¿Jack?" Escuchó la voz de un chico.

Un segundo después la luz del cuarto se prendió y un chico de cabello y ojos marrones entró saludando y abrazando a Jack. El espíritu aprovechó el momento para empujar a Jamie fuera de la puerta y le puso una mano en la boca.

"Psst. Jamie. Cállate, ¡cállate! No grites… Iugh, ¡no me lamas! ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que iba a traer a Pitch algún día para que los conozca?"

Jack sacó su mano de la boca de Jamie, quien estaba dispuesto a gritarle pero cuando vio la cara preocupada del peliblanco se contuvo. "Nunca me dijiste nada"

_Ah cierto, eso fue con su mamá._ Pensó mordiéndose el labio

"Bueno, lo siento me olvidé, pero él está acá y te ruego que lo veas porque me meteré en grandes problemas si no lo haces, porfa"

"¡Qué! ¿Pitch está aquí? ¿En mi cuarto?" No pudo evitar gritar. "No quiero verlo"

"Por favor Jamie… ¿sí?"

"Ashhh…bien"

Cuando Pitch vio al chico entrar de nuevo al cuarto, se paró, él venía seguido de Jack, quien se veía nervioso.

Jamie miró confundido el cuarto… "¿Dónde está?"

¿Alguna vez habían escuchado a alguien decir que la mente influye mucho en lo que sientes y ves? Bueno, eso le pasaba a Jamie. Él sabía que Pitch era real, pero se negaba a verlo por lo que no lo veía

"Ah…Jamie, te presento a un amigo…se llama Pitch…" Le dijo Jack.

"No veo nada Jack" Dijo Jamie después de ver en la dirección de Pitch. Jack se comía las uñas.

"Ajajaja ¿qué cosas dices? Él está allí…" Dijo riendo nervioso el guardián.

"NO HAY NADA" Dijo Jamie, quería que Jack entendiera que no quería ver a Pitch ¿Era mucho pedir?

Pitch seguía parado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener firme sus piernas y no caerse.

Jack se acercó a Jamie y le volvió a susurrar. "No seas así Jamie. No se acuerda de nada, a la justas sabe quién es él, por favor, tú sabes que es real…" Prácticamente le rogó Jack.

Jamie estaba a punto de responder cuando Sophie, vestida como Draculaura de Monster High, entró en el cuarto.

"Sophie, ¿qué te he dicho de entrar a mi cuarto?" Dijo Jamie obviamente fastidiado por la situación.

"¡Jackie! Mira todos los dulces que conseguí" Le dijo Sophie enseñándole su canasta e ignorando a su hermano mayor.

"¡Sophie! Hola. ¿Sabes quién es el Coco?" Dijo Jack sin perder tiempo. Jamie lo miraba fastidiado, él no quería que su hermanita vea a ese monstruo.

Sophie negó con la cabeza. "No, ¿él qué hace?"

"Él es real, debes creer en él. Él…um…da pesadillas y a veces asusta, pero es bueno, y es mi amigo y debes verlo" Dijo Jack al borde de la desesperación.

Pitch miraba a la niña de cabello negro y rosado (por la peluca), estaba mirando en su dirección, pero era obvio que no lo veía. **No mereces que te vean...**

"Jack…esto no va a funcionar…te dije, ya me quiero ir…en serio"

"Jack, ¿cómo es el Coco?" Le preguntó Sophie todavía mirando hacia Pitch.

"Él tiene mi edad, casi de mi tamaño, pero obvio yo soy más alto, ojos dorados...Eh…cabello negro y piel…media gris y pálida"

"Jack…-"Pitch iba a quejarse cuando Sophie empezó a avanzar hacia él. Retrocedió por miedo a que la niña pase a través de él, pero paró a una distancia razonable.

"¿Tú-tú eres el Coco?" Le preguntó sonriente Sophie, claro que si supiera exactamente quién es él no estaría tan feliz.

Pitch asintió anonadado. "¿Me-me puedes ver?"

Sophie asintió sonrió, mostrando sus colmillitos falsos.

Pitch dio una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

Sophie gritó.

El bloqueo mental de Jamie fue roto el instante que su hermanita gritó, ya estaba a punto de darle su merecido a Pitch por cualquier cosa que le haya hecho, cuando el petrificado pelinegro se materializó en su cuarto siendo abrazado por su hermana.

"Ahhhhhhhh. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Un vampiro de verdad! Sabía que existían. Muéstrame tus colmillos de nuevo" Se reía Sophie intentando abrirle la boca estilo Tooth a un muy confundido Pitch.

"…"

"¡¿Ese es Pitch?!" Gritó Jamie. "…No-no hay forma que ese sea Pitch…" Dijo esta vez susurrando, negando con la cabeza y Jack le respondió.

"Te dije que era más joven ahora ¿te acuerdas?" Le dijo aliviado de que ahora Jamie también lo veía.

Sophie le dijo que le presumiría a sus amigas que conocía a un vampiro real y que luego ellas debían conocerlo porque él era tan lindo (Pitch se sonrojó con ese comentario). Jamie suspiró. "Sophie, Pitch NO es-"Pero fue interrumpido por Pitch separándose de Sophie, le dio una sonrisa junto a una mirada que decía ´No le digas nada' y le dijo a Sophie. "Sí Sophie, soy un vampiro. ¡Grr!" Le dijo gruñendo y luego dándole otra sonrisa.

Sophie chilló de nuevo y volvió a abrazar a Pitch, esta vez le devolvió el abrazo.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y Sophie le dijo a Pitch que iría a ver quién era.

"¿Quiénes vienen Jamie?" Preguntó Jack.

"Mis amigos… ¿qué no te dije que vendrían para Halloween? Ups, lo siento, me olvidé" Dijo imitando al joven guardián.

Jack gruñó por lo bajo y se golpeó la cara con una mano, llevando a Jamie fuera del cuarto, y antes de levantar un dedo hacia Pitch como diciendo 'Dame un segundo' le dice "Dime que se acuerdan de Pitch…"

"¿Se va a quedar?"

"Vamos Jamie, él es bueno ahora"

"Pero no quiero estar con él…"

"Hace días, un tipo en el bosque caminó a través de él ¿sabes lo horrible que es descubrir que eres invisible de esa forma? Dile a tus amigos, por favor" Dijo Jack sacudiendo un poco a Jamie.

Jamie lo pensó un rato. "Cuando sea invierno, harás que cierren las escuelas cuando te diga ¿trato?"

"Sísísísí lo que sea, gracias" Le dijo Jack aliviado.

"Yaya lo que sea por que me salves de exámenes"

Jamie bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Claude y Caleb (los gemelos) y a Monty hablando de un videojuego y a Pippa y Cupcake dándole cumplidos a Sophie sobre su hermoso disfraz; todos sentados en la sala, su mamá ofreciéndoles bebidas y otras cosas.

Jamie saludó a cada uno con su saludo secreto. Claude le dijo que se sentara pero Jamie se negó.

"Hombre, traje miles de películas de terror para ver, estas son mejores" Dice Caleb sacando de su mochila varias cajas de dvd´s.

"Chicos, antes quiero decirles algo, es como que, súper urgente."

"¿Qué pasa Jamie?" Pregunta Pippa angustiada.

"¿Se acuerdan de Pitch Black? ¿El Coco? Con quien combatieron los guardianes hace años..."

Los jóvenes asintieron.

Jamie suspiró profundo para hablar. "Está aquí"

"¡Qué!" Gritaron sus amigos al unísono. "¿En tu casa? ¿Por qué? ¿No se había ido después que lo vencieron los guardianes? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Hey, chicos, vamos, bajen la voz…él está arriba con Jack…no quiere que escuche"

"¿Jack sabe de esto?" Preguntó Cupcake.

"Obvio que sabe, si fue él quien lo trajo en primer lugar" Dijo Jamie rodando los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes que no intentará vengarse por lo de la última vez?" Preguntó Monty tragando saliva un poco miedoso.

Jamie se rió. "Oh, créanme, ha cambiado, cuando digo cambiado…REALMENTE CAMBIADO…literal" Dijo riéndose de nuevo por la nueva apariencia del Coco.

"¿Cómo que cambiado?" Preguntó Pippa.

"Oh, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa jaja, es increíble, eso sí, no griten, pero tampoco quiero que le hablen…según Jack, no tiene memorias de nada…pero yo no le creo…es Pitch después de todo" Dijo Jamie con una expresión seria y sus amigos asintieron.

"¡Jack! ¿Vienen?"

Los 6 chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un forcejeo en el piso de arriba. "¿Qué? Ese no era el trato, no quiero" Se escuchó casi inaudible.

Jack bajó de un salto las escaleras para saludar a los amigos de Jamie. "¡Qué onda niños! Jaja" Dijo saludando a cada uno con su saludo secreto y a las chicas con un abrazo adicional. "Oigan, quiero presentarles a alguien, pero sería mucho más fácil ¡SI ES QUE BAJARA Y SE PRESENTARA!" Gritó en dirección a las escaleras.

"No quiero" Escucharon los chicos a alguien gritar desde las escaleras más claro esta vez, pero no reconocieron la voz de Pitch.

Jack se acercó a las escaleras de nuevo y empezó a jalarlo de ellas.

"¡Jack! No ¡espera! ¡Hey!" Cuando la figura se acercó, los niños miraron hacia arriba pensando encontrarse con el gigante de 1.90 que conocieron hace 5 años, pero su mirada bajó 32 centímetros cuando un joven pelinegro se tropezaba frente a ellos.

El chico los miró angustiado y se escuchaba su respiración.

"Chicos, él es mi amigo" Dijo Jack intentando romper el hielo entre los jóvenes.

Pitch miró a los chicos un segundo. Había dos niños morenos, gemelos, cada uno con diferentes cortes de pelo para diferenciarlos, eran de su tamaño, tal vez un par de centímetros menos, al lado izquierdo había un niño rubio de ojos azules, era el más bajo de todos y llevaba unos lentes negros de tamaño mediano, si lo recordara, sabría que antes usaba unos lentes rojos grandes, estaba al lado de Jamie quien lo miraba molesto, él tenía su estatura. Al lado derecho estaban las niñas, una de cabello pelirrojo que le pasaba los hombros y la otra niña de cabello marrón que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, debía ser la más alta del grupo, tal vez hasta más alta que él. Ambas chicas lo miraban fijamente e hizo que se sonrojara y no sólo porque se dio cuenta que era más bajo que las niñas.

Los saludó con una mano y les intentó decir algo, pero no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra, por lo que parecía un pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Los jóvenes estaban en un pequeño estado de shock con sus mandíbulas en el piso. Okay. Jamie les dijo que había cambiado pero… ¡NO QUE SE HABÍA VUELTO UN NIÑO! ¿En serio ese era el espíritu que les había hecho mojar la cama en más de una ocasión cuando eran pequeños?

A las chicas, a parte del sobresalto, se les caía la boca por…bueno… la nueva apariencia de Pitch, tenían que admitir que ahora estaba muy lindo, en especial sus hermosos ojos dorados (que antes solo veían con miedo) y su largo y despeinado cabello negro. Inconscientemente se llevaron un mechón de cabello detrás de sus orejas logrando sonreírle.

"¿Me-me pueden ver?" Les preguntó Pitch. A los amigos de Jamie les sorprendía qué diferente era su voz…sonaba diferente a su antigua voz grave y maligna que les inspiraba temor. Asintieron.

Pitch sonrió y rió emocionado, miró a Jack, quien estaba recostado contra la pared sonriendo.

"¡Eso es genial! Yo, ah, Jajaja me llamo Pitch y-"

"Sí saben quién eres" Le dice Jamie fastidiado pero en su emoción Pitch no lo notó.

"Ah, cierto jaja, sí, tienen que saber de mí, si-sino no me verían jaja…Ja…ja" Pitch rió nervioso antes de bajar la vista.

_Okay, esto se pone raro. _Pensó Jack, estaba a punto de decirles a los niños que se presentaran cuando Sophie entra a la sala con una muñeca y se la enseña a Pitch.

"¿Te gusta, Pitch?"

Pitch miró la muñeca que la pequeña había puesto en su cara. Tenía ropa negra y roja y le había dibujado con un plumón negro unos colmillos en la boca. Estaba despeinada, los pequeños labios pintados de negro, a cualquier persona le parecería rara, pero Pitch no era cualquier persona…

"Se ve muy bonita Sophie… ¿es una vampira?" Le dice cometiendo el error a propósito para jugar con la niña.

"Jijiji no se dice vampira bobo, se dice vampiresa" Dice Sophie riendo del error de su amigo.

Pitch se llevó una mano a la boca y escandalizado dijo. "Oh no, lo siento milady, perdone mi descuido, no puedo creer que desconozca el nombre de mi propia especie." Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente sufriendo falsamente.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante el comentario y dieron un paso atrás mientras que Sophie se reía y lo abrazaba. "Eres muy gracioso Pitch jijiji. Quiero que conozcas a mi mami, ¡Ven!" Dijo Sophie jalando a Pitch a la cocina pero Pitch no se movió.

"Es que…no sé Sophie…" Buscó a Jack con la mirada por ayuda, pero el chico estaba diciéndole algo a Jamie que no alcanzaba a oír. En serio no quería pasar por lo mismo, no quería sentirse mal cuando la mamá de Sophie no lo vea pero la mirada suplicante de Sophie lo enterneció y aceptó diciéndole. "Está bien Sophie, tú ganas" Y así fue arrastrado por Sophie en busca de su mamá.

Jamie se aseguró de que Pitch estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oír nada y cuando vio que era seguro, le preguntó a su mejor amigo. "Jack no sé si te habrás dado cuenta…pero me debes una explicación de ¡por qué trajiste a Pitch a mi casa!"

Seguidos de Jamie vinieron preguntas de parte de sus amigos "¿Por qué el Coco está así? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Estará así para siempre? ¿En serio no se acuerda de nada? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si vuelve a atacarlos Jack?"

Jack se había ido a sentar en el sillón viendo las películas que trajeron los gemelos, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos dijo. "Oigan, esta se ve interesante ¿no creen? Nunca la he visto…"

"¡Jack!" Gritaron todos al unísono.

Jack se acercó a los chicos, y sin más remedio empezó a explicar. "Bueno, es que me pareció una buena idea traerlo acá…ustedes son los únicos que todavía creen en él después de todo…"

Los jóvenes lo miraron sin decir nada, querían más información. "Como ya le había dicho a Jamie, lo encontramos así hace casi 2 meses …no sabemos por qué, simplemente que debe quedarse en el Polo, y no, no tiene memorias, ni de la batalla, ni de ustedes y menos de mí si es por eso que se preocupan"

"Pero es nuestro enemigo" Dijo Jamie, sus amigos asintiendo en aprobación.

"Si mal no recuerdo, a ustedes nunca les hizo nada" Dijo Jack.

"Sí, pero lo intentó, nos quería hacer algo con sus caballos raros" Dijo Monty acomodándose los lentes.

"Además, tu enemigo es nuestro enemigo" Dijo Pippa confiada, también siendo apoyada por sus amigos.

"En ese caso, él es su amigo, porque Pitch ya no es nuestro enemigo. Él ha cambiado...de ambas maneras jeje, se los aseguro chicos…además ni siquiera tiene poder para crear a esos caballos raros que dicen Monty" Dice Jack sonriendo.

"Pero Jack-"

"Tienen que creer en mí ¿está bien?" Dijo Jack sabiendo que eso los convencería.

"Creemos en ti Jack…no creemos en Pitch" Dijo Jamie.

_¡Que tercos! ¡Parecen Bunny!_

"Por favor, ¿por qué no son como Sophie? Que simplemente creyó sin preguntar después…"

"Sophie no conocía a Pitch" Dijo Cupcake.

"Denle una oportunidad, cuando ustedes se equivocan siempre buscan que se les de otra oportunidad ¿o no?…si no lo harán por él háganlo por mí ¿sí?" Dijo Jack sonriendo encantadoramente sabiendo que con eso se ganaba a las niñas…con los chicos iba a ser más difícil.

"Nos das algo a cambio" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero ya le dije a Jamie que les daría bastantes días nevados para que no tengan que ir a clases!" Se quejó Jack

"Na ah, prometiste eso a cambio de que les diga a los chicos que Pitch estaba acá" Argumentó Jamie.

Jack suspiró derrotado y les dijo. "¿Qué quieren?"

"Nos harás la tarea hasta que terminemos este grado" Dice Claude mientras Jack protestaba. Jamie le dio un codazo al gemelo y ofreció "Hasta las vacaciones de Navidad"

_Okay…sólo son dos meses…_

"Trato hecho…pero debo advertirles no tengo idea de lo que se estudia en clases"

"Tú me dijiste que los guardianes te daban clases" Dijo Jamie.

Jack sonrió ante la memoria de esos últimos años. A parte de ofrecerle un hogar en Santoff Clausen, le empezaron a dar clases cuando descubrieron que no sabía leer ni escribir en una reunión. Les dijo que no sabía porque en la época donde vivía la educación era escasa y que enserio trató de aprender, pero que era difícil si no podías pedirle ayuda a alguien. En unos años le enseñaron cómo leer y escribir así como matemáticas, historia y ciencia, todo lo que debería saber un chico de 'su edad'. Bunny quería enseñarle todo Secundaria pero Norte lo defendió, gracias al cielo, diciendo que si él quería lo estudiarían...no ha vuelto a ver libros desde el año pasado.

"Sí, supongo que sí" le respondió y todos empezaron a elegir la película que verían mientras Jack se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Pitch con la Sra. Julie.

"Jack… ¿Pitch es un vampiro?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sophie soltó la mano de Pitch y abrazó a su mamá que estaba lavando unos platos.

"Mami, mira, mira, él es Pitch, es amigo de Jackie… ¡es un vampiro!"

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que Jack mencionó días atrás, soltó el plato que estaba lavando, que milagrosamente no se rompió, suspiró nerviosamente y volteó a ver hacia donde su hija decía…sólo para ver a un joven vestido de negro parado en la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

"Sophie, ya conocí a tu mamá… ¿ya podemos regresar?" Estaba nervioso eso es seguro.

"Pero que cosas dices, si todavía no te presentas" Dijo la Sra. Bennett con una sonrisa sobresaltando al chico y haciendo que retroceda un poco.

"¿Me-me…-por-por qué me puede ver?" Preguntó Pitch asombrado.

"¿Será porque creo en ti, querido?" Le respondió la Sra. Bennett poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, pero al instante la rechazó.

"Lo-lo siento…es que no me acostumbro a que las personas me toquen" Le dijo Pitch avergonzado.

"Sophie, cielo ¿me dejarías hablar con tu amigo un ratitito?"

"Está bien mami, me voy a cambiar de ropa" Dijo Sophie saliendo de la cocina.

Julie se quedó mirando a Pitch un instante. Cuando era niña tenía la idea de que el Coco era un monstruo deforme de tres cabezas y dientes de tiburón que quería secuestrarla en la noche y robarle los juguetes que dejaba debajo de la cama…no la juzguen, tenía 6 años, luego Jack le dijo que era un joven, por lo que empezó a re imaginar su visión del 'hombre del saco', pero de todas las formas en las que se había imaginado al Coco esta estaba LEJOS…Este chico era…adorable, era delgado y bajito, tal vez medía lo mismo que Jamie, con los ojos dorados mezclados con plateado, nunca antes había visto ojos así y su cabello estaba amarrado en un colita, un peinado muy curioso si le pedían su opinión.

"¿Qué quería preguntarme Sra. Bennett?" Preguntó Pitch esperando terminar con la conversación lo antes posible

"Bueno, como vas a estar en la casa quería saber un poco de ti, eso es todo ¿Tú nombre es Pitch verdad?"

"Así es Sra. Bennett, es un placer conocerla" Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia, luego arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y le estiró la mano derecha para estrechar.

Julie se quedó pensando de qué tiempo sería este chico para tener este tipo de saludo. "El gusto es mío…nunca pensé conocer al Coco antes" Dijo estrechando su pequeña mano. "¿Cuántos años tienes Pitch?"

"Catorce"

"¿Igual que Jack?" Preguntó Julie.

Pitch asintió.

La Sra. Bennett se sirvió un vaso con agua y le ofreció, pero se negó. "¿No te quieres sentar Pitch?" Le preguntó al ver que el chico seguía parado. "Estoy bien, gracias" Le respondió todavía incómodo por estar hablando con un adulto, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo…los guardianes no contaban.

"Eres amigo de Jack ¿cierto?"

"…Sí, desde…casi un mes creo" Dijo después de contar con sus dedos. _Espero…_

"¿Es la primera vez que ves a mis hijos?" Le preguntó. Jack le dijo que quería estar seguro de confiar en el muchacho y ella era muy buena en decir si alguien mentía, en especial niños, era psicóloga infantil después de todo.

"Sí…Jack me habló mucho sobre Jamie… y de Sophie también, cosas muy buenas por cierto"

"Hablando de Sophie… ¿en serio eres…?" Le dijo recordando el comentario de su hija menor.

"¿Ah? ¡Ah! No, no…no soy un vampiro…" Le dijo sonriendo. "Es sólo que cuando me vio, le sonreí y vio mis dientes, que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía tan grandes, y ella pensó que sí lo era y como se veía tan emocionada no quería desilusionarla" Le dijo señalando sus dientes.

La Sra. Bennett se conmovió, todo lo que decía lo sentía tan cargado de sinceridad…este niño no era malo.

Para ese momento al parecer se cansó de estar parado porque terminó sentándose en la silla que le ofreció anteriormente.

"Y… ¿dónde vives? No creo que estés por tu cuenta"

"Creo que me sabría cuidar sólo Sra. Bennett, no soy un niño, pero vivo en…con…Norte y Jack en el Polo Norte". Julie sonrió ante su primera respuesta, común entre chicos de su edad.

"¿El taller de Santa?" Pitch asintió. "Oh, debe ser maravilloso estar allí"

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es genial!" Le dijo, sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de estar allí?"

Pitch pensó un rato cuando sonrió. "Me encanta ver el Globo lleno de las luces de los niños que creen en los Guardianes, se ve muy bonito, la cantidad de colores que hay en el taller, todos los juguetes que están volando alrededor, los yetis haciéndolos y elfos corriendo de un lado a otro robando comida de la cocina y las esculturas de hielo que hace Norte, son geniales, ¡usa una sierra! y las galletas, son deliciosas, en especial las de chispas de chocolate y, y, y…"

**¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez?**

"…Lo-lo siento" Dijo sonrojándose, más para sí mismo que para Julie

"¿Por qué te disculpas? No ha pasado nada"

En ese momento Sophie entró ya cambiada con un polo manga larga celeste, unos jeans y zapatillas blancas, todavía tenía un poco maquillaje en la cara y le pidió a su mamá que se lo quite.

"Deberías ir con los chicos, Sophie va en un momento…, cierra el ojo hija" Le dijo limpiándole con algodón.

Pitch asintió y regresó por donde vino hacia la sala. Jack estaba peleando con Claude sobre quien elegía la película de terror, mientras los demás estaban en sus celulares.

"Pitch ven, dime, ¿qué película es mejor? ¿El conjuro 2 o 'La noche del demonio 3'? También oí que Actividad Paranormal V es chévere" Le dice Jack.

"No, mejor es El juego del Miedo, mi hermano dice que la 8 es la mejor" Dijo Cupcake mientras enseñaba las cajas.

"…Todas son buenas supongo" Dice sonriendo tímidamente mientras los demás volteaban a verlo con una mirada fulminante.

Sophie entró saltando a la sala, seguida de su mamá que traía vasos.

"¿Ya elegiste que película quieres ver Sophie?" Le pregunta Jack mientras él y Jamie le hacen espacio en el sillón.

"Um…no. Voy a ver cuál" Le responde buscando entre las películas de su hermano.

"Seguro Jack quiere ver a Elsa de nuevo" Se burla Claude cogiendo la película del estante y poniéndola en la cara de Jack, quien llenó de escarcha el brazo del gemelo.

Pitch rió en voz baja por lo que hizo Jack pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Le dijeron a Sophie que escoja una película de terror, está muy chica para eso, tendrá pesadillas después…

Jack parece notar su confusión porque le dice en el oído "Siempre que vemos una película, vemos primero una de dibujos animados para Sophie y cuando termina, ella se va a dormir mientras nosotros vemos la verdadera película de terror"

"Ah…"

"Sophie, ¿qué te parece 'El extraño mundo de Jack'? Estoy seguro que esa no la viste" Le sugiere su hermano mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Y ustedes muchachos?"  
"En realidad sí pero era pequeña y no me acuerdo" Dijo Pippa, sus amigos aceptaron la película, después de todo, adoraban a Sophie como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Jamie empezó a conectar el reproductor de DVD.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo, Jamie, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto. Diviértanse mucho" Dice Julie despidiéndose de los niños, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Jack para que se acercara.

"Ahorita vengo" Les dice a los demás

"Voy contigo" Se ofrece Pitch, obviamente no emocionado por quedarse sólo con chicos desconocidos, pero antes de poder pararse, Jamie le dijo fríamente. "Oye, dile a Claude que me pase la película" Miró a Pitch esperando que haga algo mientras Pitch lo miraba confundido. Suspirando pesadamente dijo. "Ashhh. Claude es el gemelo de cabello largo; Caleb, corto; Monty, el rubio; Pippa, la pelirroja y Cupcake la castaña"

Pidiéndole a Claude el DVD, miró a la chica castaña. "Eh…¿en serio te llamas Cupcake?"

"¿A ti que te importa?" Fue su respuesta. Esta sería una larga noche para el joven espíritu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack y Julie fueron a la cocina para estar lejos de los demás "¿Qué pasa Sra. Julie?" Julie sólo le sonrió. "¡Ahh!… ¿Hablo con Pitch? ¿Qué le dijo?"

"Sí, sí hablé. Al principio estaba nervioso, pero era porque creía que no lo iba a ver; es muy bueno Jack, te puedo asegurar que no miente."

"¿Segura?"

"Por supuesto querido, no sé lo que tú pienses, pero en mi opinión imitar un comportamiento adolescente es difícil jeje. No te preocupes, confía en ti y verás que todo sale bien" Le dice dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Ya me voy, que Sophie suba a dormir cuando termine la película ¿sí? Ah, tal vez necesites esto" Le dice entregándole un tazón con palomitas y salió de la cocina.

Contento con la respuesta de Julie, Jack regresa a la sala justo a tiempo para ver a Pitch atrapado entre Sophie y Jamie, la niña abrazándolo y el chico mirándolo ferozmente, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo le dijo silenciosamente. 'Ayúdame' Jack se rió y dejando las palomitas en la mesa se sentó en medio de Pitch y Jamie para evitar desastres después.

La película empezó, la luz estaba apagada para dar un efecto de cine, todos comiendo dulces, gaseosas y palomitas. A diferencia de Jack y Sophie, quienes estaban en el borde del asiento por cada evento que pasaba, Pitch ya no soportaba seguir escuchando tanta canción, logró soltar su brazo medio adormecido del agarre de la pequeña rubia y vio chocolates en la mesa. _¡Chocolates! ¡Quiero! _ Estiró su brazo para agarrar unos cuantos. **¿Por qué tendrías derecho a comer eso? ¿Acaso te invitaron? ** _Bueno, estoy acá. _**No los toquen, si a nadie de acá le agradas, se molestarán más contigo. ¿Eso quieres?** _N-no._ Lentamente retiró su mano y la llevó a su pecho en forma de puño. Jamie vio lo que hizo el pelinegro. "Oye, ¿No te gusta el chocolate?" Pitch lo miró confundido por el tono de voz casi amistoso con el que Jamie se dirigía hacia él. "Ah…sí…pero, yo, ah…" Jamie agarró unos y se los dio a Pitch. "Puedes coger si eso es lo que te molesta, para eso están" con eso dicho, regresó su mirada a la televisión.

Pitch sonrió y el resto de la película pasó con normalidad. Pitch empezó a reír, seguido de los demás jóvenes, cuando apareció el conejo de pascua rosadito y esponjado junto con el 'Santa Claws' regordete y bajito.

Pero minutos después su sonrisa desapareció cuando Santa fue llevado con 'Oggie Boggie'. Durante la canción y después de hacerse preguntas como _¿En inglés no me dicen Boogeyman? _Y _¿Ese no acaba de decir Oggie Boggie Man?_, el joven se dio cuenta que ese saco de gusanos ¡supuestamente ERA ÉL!  
Gritó como si no hubiese un mañana y rodando los ojos se desmayó en el hombro de Jack, mientras Jamie se reía con sus amigos.

"¿Sabías de esto verdad Jamie?" Le dijo Jack sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Jamie se encogió de hombros "Tal vez…" Sophie se asustó al ver que su amigo se desmayó, pero Jack la reconfortó diciendo que estaba bien y que en un rato despertaría. Cuando la película terminó, Sophie estaba cabeceando del sueño.

Jamie fingió bostezar, seguido de los demás jóvenes y le dijo a su hermanita que ya era tarde y que debía irse a dormir. Sophie se despidió de cada uno y le dijo a Jack al final. "Jackie, ¿puedes despertar a Pitch para que me pueda despedir de él?"

Jack asintió y le movió la cabeza al chico inconsciente. "Oye, tú, despierta. Alguien quiere decirte buenas noches."

"Nnnnnnnnnn"

Sonriendo maliciosamente le dijo "¡Despierta Oggie Boggie!"

"Ahhhhhhh, ¡no! ¡El coco! ¡Dados! ¡Gusanos!... ¿Uh?" Se despertó gritando y confundido al ver a los demás riéndose. Sophie sin perder tiempo le dijo. "Ya me voy a dormir Pitch, buenas noches" Dándole un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla, subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Ante la adorable escena las niñas dijeron "Awww" con las manos en su pecho, mientras los hombres se reían del fuerte rubor guinda en la cara de Pitch.

Unos minutos después, Jamie sacaba el DVD y colocaba el otro. "No puedo creer que digan que esa cosa soy yo" Se quejó Pitch cruzado de brazos con un puchero en su rostro.

"Jajajajaja, bueno, los humanos nos representan de diferentes maneras amigo" Le dice Jack.

"Claro, hubieras visto cuando Jack vio una imagen de él como un duende azul que quería volverse humano para tener un novia...estuvo gritando por horas" Le dice Monty

"Cállate"

"O como un adulto malo y feo en Santa Clausula que se quería apoderar de la Navidad" Dice Claude

"Dije que te calles"

"O como un papá que se volvió un muñeco de nieve" Agrega Pippa

"O como otro duende de un personaje japonés" Finalizó Jamie, enseñándole a Pitch las imágenes desde su celular, quien estalló de la risa.

Pitch recibió una bola de HIELO en la cara. "¡Auch!" Le gritó todavía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso y ver la película?" Dijo Jack sonrojado.

Los jóvenes se volvieron a instalar en el sillón mientras esperaban que cargue la película. Cerraron las puertas para que sus gritos no se oigan hasta arriba y empezaron a ver 'El Conjuro 2'.

Cuando terminó la película, siete de los ocho adolescentes estaban temblando de miedo en el sillón.

"No volveré a dormir, nunca. Dile a Sandman que lo siento" Dijo Monty todavía mirando la pantalla negra del televisor.

"Seguro entenderá, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo" Dijo Jack, asqueado.

Pitch los miraba como si fueran de otro planeta. "Eso no dio nada de miedo. Más bien dio risa" Dijo recordando escenas de la película.

"Bueno, eres el maldito Coco, obvio a ti no te dio miedo" Le dijo Jamie intentando ignorar las escenas que se repetían ante sus ojos.

"No creo que sea por eso Jamie" Dijo Pitch con la boca llena de chocolate.

"¿A qué hora los venían a recoger?" Preguntó Jamie a sus amigos, todos les respondieron que entre 11 a 12.

"Tenemos entre dos a tres horas entonces. ¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Jamie

"¿Y si ponen otra película?" Sugirió Pitch. Los demás se miraron entre sí, era obvio que sus cuerdas vocales ya estaban lo suficientemente dañadas como para otra película, así que Jamie sugirió ver videos en YouTube.

"Jack" le dijo Pitch en el oído

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es YouTube?" Jack se rió y le explicó que es una página en donde se pueden ver videos que las personas suben y que ayuda mucho cuando estás sin nada qué hacer.

"Pitch, mira atentamente este video ¿sí?" Le dijo Claude pasándole la laptop de Jamie, mientras su hermano y Jamie se reían en el fondo.

Pitch lo miró. Primero había un gatito lamiendo su patita cuando un monstruo salta en la pantalla con un horrible grito de fondo. "¿Se supone que eso me debe asustar? Jaja. Se llama factor sorpresa. Mejor suerte la próxima" Dijo sonriendo mientras Jack le quitaba la laptop y los demás hacían pucheros porque no lograron asustarlo.

Las dos horas siguientes se volvieron las más divertidas que pudo haber tenido, ya que el guardián de la diversión estaba presente. Estuvieron viendo parodias, canales de YouTube en los que al final terminaban riéndose a carcajadas. Jugaron un juego de cartas llamado ´Uno´en el que Jack ganó terminando sus cartas primero, luego jugaron un juego de mesa llamado 'Clue' en donde Jack también ganó, descubriendo al asesino primero, luego otro juego de mesa llamado 'Monopolio' en donde no sabían cómo, Jack terminó apoderándose de todo el dinero y las propiedades, al final jugaron 'Scrabble' en donde PITCH ganó, al ser el que aparentemente tenía mejor vocabulario. Los niños empezaron a gritar y a abalar a Pitch por ganarle en un juego al guardián de la diversión, quien estaba resentido y de brazos cruzados. Después de jugar a la antigua, regresaron a la tecnología y jugaron Super Smash Bros en el Play Station de Jaime.

Los demás chicos reían y conversaban con él como…si de verdad lo consideraran su amigo.

Cuando todos se empezaron a ir, se despidieron de Jack, Jamie…y Pitch, diciéndole que se divirtieron con él, que no era quienes ellos pensaban y que esperaban verlo pronto, hasta le habían enseñado su saludo secreto. Los jóvenes espíritus se quedaron un par de horas más, y se hubieran quedado allí hasta el día siguiente si Jack no hubiera visto el reloj, diciéndole a Jamie que ya tenían que irse.

"¿En serio tienen que irse?"

"Sí Jaime, pero regresaremos pronto" Le dijo despeinándolo.

Jaime se paró para acercarse a Pitch. "Bueno…hasta pronto Pitch, al parecer nos volveremos a ver pronto…oye, en serio lamento como te traté cuando llegaste, es que, yo no te conocía bien y me daba miedo que le hagas algo a Sophie o a mis amigos pero veo que eres genial, y bueno…lo siento"

"Está bien Jaime, no pasó nada…yo también hubiera reaccionado así, sólo querías proteger a tus amigos y hermana, y eso es bueno, no hay nada de malo en tener miedo, te ayuda a ser precavido sobre algunas cosas, pero en serio me alegra poder ser tu amigo"

Jack miraba feliz consigo mismo la escena. ¡Había logrado amistar a Pitch y Jaime! Pitch consiguió creyentes y si todo salió bien, amigos. Se despidieron por última vez de Jaime antes de abrir un portal hacia Santoff Clausen.

Cuando llegaron, el taller estaba en silencio y ya nadie trabajaba. Caminaron lentamente hacia sus cuartos y antes de lanzarse a sus camas, Pitch le dijo. "Gracias, Jack…por todo"

Jack lo abrazó amicalmente. "Por nada Pitch, para eso están los amigos"

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D. Una pequeña aclaración, las películas de terror que mencioné todavía no estrenan, pero para el 2017 (época en la que ocurre la historia) obviamente ya están. No sé si se preguntarán, ¿por qué no las vieron antes? Bueno, para el 2015, fecha en la que estrenan la mayoría de las películas que mencioné, Jaime y sus amigos tendrían 11, dudo que un niño de 11 prefiera una película de terror ante una animada ;) Y también los juegos de mesa son marcas registradas, les pertenecen a Hasbro y a Mattel ;) jajajaja. Los veo en el próximo capitulo, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos,**

**Chau chau!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola gente que tal! ¿Me extrañaron? *grillos sonando***

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo, tengo que decirles algo. La próxima semana empieza el colegio ¡Yei! *noten el sarcasmo* Así que tal vez me demore un poquito más en subir los capítulos, pero siempre buscaré la manera de subirlos cada cuatro a cinco días ¿sí?**

**Bueno, les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentaron o siguen esta historia :3. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

'El primer día de navidad mi amada me obsequió, un gorrioncillo volador-'

'Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad-'

'-Pero mira como beben los peces en el río, pero mira como beben al ver al Dios nacido.'

'Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d´hiver. Qui s´en va sifflant, soufflant, dans les grands sapins verts´

'Oh, Quand j´entends chanter Noel. J´aime revoir mes joies d´enfant. Le sapin scintillant, la neige d´argent'

'We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year'

'Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing up bushes of fun, now the jingle hop has begun'

'В лесу родиласьь ёлочка,В лесу она росла, Зимой и летом стройная, Зелоная была.'

'Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe! Der Herr ist geboren. Lasset uns singen, o Brüder! Sind wir nicht erkoren-'

'Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien, no debes llorar, sabes por qué, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad.'

'Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenía la nariz, roja como un tomate y de un brillo singular'

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ya no lo soporto más!" Gritó el espíritu pelinegro golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Era 21 de Diciembre y el taller era un remolido total. Regalos, juguetes, envolturas, lazos y elfos volaban por doquier, todos los yetis apresurados por la llegada de la Navidad, Santa Claus encerrado en su oficina revisando la lista más de dos veces y terminando esculturas de juguetes pedidos a último minuto, el espíritu del invierno estaba más atareado que de costumbre con llevar el invierno a diferentes partes del mundo y el pobre Pitch olvidado para escuchar los villancicos navideños de diferentes partes del mundo, TODOS, una y otra vez, cada segundo del día.

Mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra una pared esperando quedar inconsciente otra vez y no tener que escuchar los villancicos que sonaban como disco rayado por todo el taller, Norte pasó con una lista en mano y notó al chico.

"¿Pitch? ¿Qué haces muchacho? No hagas eso" Le dice poniendo una mano en su frente (que le cubrió toda su cara) para que pare de golpearse.

Pitch miró a Norte contento. Hace días que no lo veía "¡Hola Norte!"

"Hola"

"Norte, ¿qué haces?"

"Reviso una lista de los juguetes ya terminados…"

"Oh… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Tal vez necesites otra escultura de hielo… ¿sabes? Me divertí mucho haciendo eso contigo" Dijo Pitch tímidamente siguiendo al ruso quien caminaba a pasos apresurados.

"Lo siento ребенок, pero no puedo, ya no estoy haciendo eso…tal vez en otro momento ¿da?" Le dijo despeinándolo un poco y fijó su atención a su lista. Fue a su oficina y cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de que el espíritu menor le pudiera decir algo.

Suspirando, se fue a buscar a Jack en su cuarto, esperaba que esté, ya que con el invierno ya casi no regresaba al taller. Sonrió cuando vio al Guardián en su cama con colores y un papel en mano.

"¿Qué haces?"

Jack se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la mirada, sonrió al ver que sólo era Pitch antes de regresar a su mapa. "Marco las zonas en donde todavía necesito llevar nieve…"

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" Dijo sentándose en la cama. El mapa estaba sin color y lo más curioso era que estaba pintada una zona de Sudamérica en donde no hay nieve…

"Eh…ya casi estoy terminando amigo lo siento, pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando me voy?"

Pitch se echó pesadamente. "Golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Los villancicos están bien pero escucharlos sin pausa todos los días, cansa"

"Jajaja, de allí te acostumbras, ya lo verás…cuando venía a visitar a Norte en la época navideña, me quería lanzar por la ventana"

"Debe ser divertido llevar el invierno, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Pitch mirando los libros en el estante.

"Por supuesto que lo es, ver como la nieve cubre todo de blanco y los copos de nieve volando en el aire, los niños haciendo ángeles de nieve, o iniciar batallas de bolas de nieve, es genial."

Pitch asintió y se acercó al estante.

Había varios cuadernos de colores con diferentes libros. Pitch sacó un cuaderno rojo y lo abrió. Eran ejercicios de caligrafía. "¿Qué es esto?" Le preguntó levantando el cuaderno.

Jack lo miró y se sonrojó un poco. "Un cuaderno…"  
"Sé que es un cuaderno tonto, ¿es tuyo?" Preguntó viendo que la letra iba mejorando de acuerdo avanzaban las hojas.

"…Sí. Ya, deja"

Pitch regresó el cuaderno a su sitio y sacó uno verde. Tenían apuntes de ciencia. "¿Por qué tienes estos cuadernos?"

Jack fastidiado por el hecho de que Pitch estaba viendo sus cuadernos (unos de los peores por cierto) se paró y le quitó el cuaderno.

"Son de mis clases…hace meses que terminé" Dijo abrazando su libro.

"¿Por qué te daban clases? ¿No sabías leer?" Preguntó de broma, pero al ver la cara de Jack se dio cuenta que cometió un error. "Lo-lo siento…en serio" Miró a su alrededor para salir del momento incómodo.

¿Tu color favorito es el azul verdad?" Dijo resaltando por primera vez la cantidad de azul en el cuarto del guardián.

"Sí…también el blanco y el marrón ¿el tuyo es el negro no?" Preguntó regresando a su mapa sin prestarle atención al comentario anterior.

"En realidad el azul también" Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿En serio? Cualquiera pensaría que te gusta el negro" Dijo Jack sorprendido._ Quién lo diría…al Coco no le gusta el negro jaja._

"Sí me gusta, pero el azul también…azul oscuro mejor dicho y verde oscuro"

"Ah…no lo sabía…uff, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, si ves a Norte dile que en un par de horas estoy regresando ¿sí?" Con eso Jack agarró su cayado y saltó por la ventana de su cuarto, llevando cuidadosamente el mapa en un folder.

"…okay"

Salió del cuarto de Jack. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haría? No tenía nada que hacer…

Tomó rumbo a la cocina para ver si lograba convencer al yeti que esté allí de darle galletas cuando una mancha verde pasó a su lado a toda prisa. "¿Uh?"

La mancha paró al instante que lo vio. "¿Pitch?" Le preguntó el hada de los dientes. No la había visto desde la desastrosa reunión con los guardianes. "¡Pitch! ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Estás usando hilo dental verdad?" Dijo aplastándole los cachetes.

"…Bien gracias…uh…sí... ¿qué haces acá?" Dijo Pitch sonrojándose mientras se separaba del hada. Retrocedió un poco y vio 5 pequeñas haditas detrás de Tooth. "…Hola" Las saludó.

"Chicas, él es Pitch, saluden" Les dijo Tooth empujándolas un poquito. Las haditas lo miraban molestas. Eran muy parecidas a Tooth, solo que en versión mini, a excepción de una, que tenía un ojo morado y el otro azul. Esa hadita se acercó a él y le dio un piquete en la mano. "¡Auch! ¡Oye!" Gritó llevando su mano a su pecho.

"¡Baby Tooth! Eso fue muy grosero ¿Qué te dije de comportarte? Lo siento Pitch, Baby Tooth a veces no se controla" Regañó el hada de los dientes a la pequeña hadita, quien sólo lo miró, le sacó la lengua y se fue.

-_Ahora entrégalo y…la dejaré ir…-_

"¿Por qué estás en el Polo? Si quieres hablar con Norte, no es tu día de suerte, está muy ocupado y se volvió a encerrar en su oficina" Tooth no pudo dejar pasar la nota de tristeza con la que Pitch decía esto.

"Eso es exactamente para lo que vengo, a ayudarlo. Ayudo a ponerle la envoltura a los juguetes ya terminados"

"¿En serio? ¿Pero no tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Sí, pero siempre que podemos nos ayudamos entre todos, somos una familia después de todo"

Pitch suspiró pesadamente, no pensó que ese comentario lo afectaría tanto, por momentos desearía considerarlos eso…una familia, era lo que siempre había querido, pero sabía que ellos no lo miraban igual. **Jajajajaja. Débil.**

"Oh… ¿puedo ayudar en algo entonces? Es que no tengo nada que hacer"

"Claro. Ven"

Pasaron unas dos horas inspeccionando los juguetes, viendo a yetis envolviéndolos y que con un aparato, les colocaban una etiqueta especial para identificar país y niño. Pitch veía como Tooth envolvía los juguetes como toda una profesional y hasta le dijo que lo intentara, pero sólo terminó con las manos atadas en cinta adhesiva y papel.

"Me contaron que en Halloween fuiste a conocer a Jaime con Jack" Dijo Tooth buscando temas de conversación.

"Ah…sí"

"¿Y cómo les fue?"

"Bien…fue divertido, vimos una película de dibujos animados ¡que no me gustó! y otra de terror ¡totalmente asombrosa! Luego jugamos un juego de un fontanero, no recuerdo el nombre. Jaime es genial y Sophie es muy linda, cree que soy un vampiro"

Tooth se sorprendió por el comentario y analizó al chico. "¿Por qué?"

Pitch abrió su boca un poco para enseñarle sus 'colmillos'.

"Ah…siempre me parecieron grandes" Comentó el hada.

"Jaja, ella fue la primera que creyó en mí y yo sonreí, para tener 9 es muy observadora, yo ni cuenta me había dado, le quería decir que no lo era, pero se veía tan feliz que no pude hacerlo…aunque en algún momento se lo tengo que decir "

Tooth se conmovió ante el comentario del muchacho, dudaba que el Pitch que ella conocía pensara así. "Estos juguetes están bien bonitos ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Tooth cambiando el tema mientras envolvía un carro a control remoto.

"…sí, los juguetes son chéveres, pero no envolverlos" Dijo desatando sus manos y sacando el último trozo de cinta de su cabello.

"¿Qué clase de juguetes te gustan?"

"Um…todos supongo, pero más los que son para armar…hay unos que son como unos pequeños bloques que se unen entre ellos y se forman diferentes cosas, como aviones o carros… ¡Legos! ¡Eso! Me encantan…en especial los que son de varias piezas y los que se pueden mover con un motor, hace unas semanas Norte estaba armando una grúa enorme con esos y me dejó ayudarlo, ¡quedó genial!"

"Qué bueno que te hayas divertido…" Las 4 haditas que se quedaron, miraban cómo su 'mamá' conversaba con el pelinegro y le empezaron a tomar confianza a Pitch. Una voló hacia él, primero pensó que lo iba a picotear, pero la pequeña frotó su pequeña carita en su cachete, dándole cosquillas y haciéndolo reír.

Tooth sonrió ante esta escena _¡Se ve tan lindo! _Era lo único que podía pensar pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la hora y se dio cuenta que pronto tendría que ir a recolectar dientes (Jack la convenció de realizar más trabajo de campo cuando se volvió guardián).

"Pitch, ya nos tenemos que ir ¿sí? Si ves a Norte dile que mando saludos" Dándole un pequeño abrazo, y así se fue del taller seguida de sus haditas.

Pitch se despidió de las hadas y se quedó un rato más viendo a los yetis trabajar hasta que se aburrió, se lanzó sobre un sillón y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"¡Boo!"

El pequeño elfo salió corriendo totalmente asustado dejando al niño ojidorado riéndose en las sombras. Estaba aburrido así que se le ocurrió un increíble juego llamado ´Asusta al elfo´. Se había ocultado en una esquina no iluminada y cada vez que pasaba un elfo, saltaba y lo asustaba lo mejor que podía. Después de unos minutos de su juego, uno de los elfos que ya había asustado, regresó con una mirada determinada y valiente en el rostro, junto con una trompeta golpeándola contra su mano.

"Puff. ¿Piensas que tú sólo me puedes hacer algo? ¿Y con esa cosita? Jajajajaja. Soy el Coco amigo, necesitarás más que una trompeta para asustarme"

El elfo sonrió como diciendo 'esperaba que dijeras eso', silbó 2 veces y unos miles de elfos más aparecieron detrás de él. Algunos tenían palos, pequeñas lanzas, y otros simplemente abrían y cerraban la boca amenazándolo con morderlo.

_Okay…mala idea fastidiar al elfo. ¡MALA IDEA! _Pitch tragó saliva. "Uh oh"… "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Empezó a correr por su vida cuando el ejército de elfos se abalanzó contra él.

Mientras esquivaba a los muy atareados yetis y las pequeñas lanzas de los elfos, divisó un yeti que Jack le había presentado meses atrás, Phil.

"¡Phil! ¡Ayúdame!" Dijo corriendo en dirección a dicho yeti. Se trepó como mono por su enorme espalda y entrelazó sus piernas en su pecho, agarrándose de su cuello (como Rapunzel en Enredados). "¡Me quieren morder, sálvame!"

El yeti, molesto por la nueva carga en su espalda, ahuyentó a los elfos y uno a uno, dándole una mirada de 'te estoy vigilando', se fueron.

El chico esperó un rato más a que todos los pequeños diablos se hayan ido para poner soltarse de la espalda del yeti.

"Ah, jejeje, eso estuvo cerca…gracias Phil"

"whara (de nada)" El yeti sacudió polvo imaginario de su pelaje y se empezó a alejar del chico.

Durante estos meses, Pitch había aprendido la lengua de los yetis, todavía le faltaba pero ya entendía en general lo que le querían decir. Empezó a seguir al yeti.

"Phil, ¿a dónde vas?"

"'-Mi trabajo'" Entendió del yeti

"¿Tú qué haces en el taller? ¿Haces juguetes? Porque nunca te he visto haciendo juguetes" Balbuceó Pitch.

"She awerigon segurword o tawerd" Esa frase no la entendió.

"Haber repite"

"She awerigon segurword o tawerd"

Pitch frunció el ceño. "Tú…diriges el taller…"

Phil negó con la cabeza. "Entonces adivinaré ¿okay?" Le dijo Pitch, quien seguía detrás de él, y rodó los ojos.

"Cuidas a los elfos"

"Nha (no)"

"Preparas la comida"

"Nha"

"Uf, qué suerte. No te imagino en la cocina Jajaja. No tienes cara de buen cocinero ¿no es cierto?"  
Phil suspiró pesadamente. _Mátenme._

"Eres uno de los hackeadores de cartas"

"¡Nha!" Gritó Phil. El chico estaba acabando con su paciencia. _Y yo que antes pensaba que Jack era irritante…_

"¿Entonces qué haces? No se me ocurre nada más" Le dijo Pitch inocentemente.

Phil volvió a suspirar, ¡quería estar sólo! Pensando que el Coco lo dejaría en paz si es que sabía su trabajo, se le ocurrió jugar charadas con él.

Se señaló a sí mismo. "¿Tú?" Phil asintió. Señaló a su cabeza. "¿Frente?... ¿Cerebro?... ¡Cabeza!" Asintió. Señaló a sus ojos. "¿Ojos?" Asintió y luego hizo cómo si buscara algo llevándose una mano a la frente. "¿Buscas?" Negó con la cabeza y volvió a repetirlo. "¿Exploras?" Se golpeó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza. "¿Ves...vigilas?" Asintió vigorosamente y luego movió sus manos alrededor. "¿Aire? ¿Juguetes?... ¡Taller!" Asintió._ Ya sé lo que siente Sandman cuando no entienden sus símbolos, pero también, ¡este niño no ayuda!_

"Enwga… (Entonces…)" Dijo para que uniera todas las ideas.

"¡Eres la cabeza de los ojos que vigilan el taller!" Dijo Pitch emocionado.

Phil asintió._ Estuvo cerca._ Y empezó a alejarse de Pitch, pero al parecer el chico no había acabado porque le empezó a hacer más preguntas.

"¿Entonces eres como un guardia de seguridad? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Tienes armas? ¿Qué clase de armas usas? Espero que sean espadas, me encantan las espadas, antes no me gustaban, pero ahora sí me gustan, o una pistola…si eres guardia de seguridad debes tener una… ¿tienes esos aparatos que le dan descargas eléctricas a los malos? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ver?"

_Si tuviera uno, ya lo hubiera usado hace rato. _

"Phil, ¿cómo se llaman tus compañeros yetis?"

"'No sé'" Le dijo.

"Pues deberías saber, no es bueno que andes por allí sin saber sus nombres... ¿O son muchos como para aprenderte todos sus nombres?"

"Son muchos"

"Bueno, supongo que tienes una excusa... Phil… ¿por qué los yetis tienen colitas?"

"´ ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar?´" Dijo frotándose las sienes.

"¡Oye! Yo no fastidio, simplemente estoy preguntando, y…en realidad no, Norte está en su oficina y no lo veo desde ayer y Jack tampoco está"

"'Jack sí está…en-en su cuarto… ¿Por-por qué no vas a buscarlo?'" Le dijo nervioso.

"¿Sí está? Bueno...entonces ya me voy, chau Phil…todavía me debes mostrar tu aparato electrocutador" Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Jack. Phil se despidió sonriente hasta que ya no lo vio más, y salió corriendo.

Se fue a refugiar con sus amigos, no quería que el pelinegro lo encontrara cuando se diera cuenta que Jack podía no estar en el taller. _¡Por fin paz! No sé cómo Nicholas soporta a los niños… ¡yo no tengo paciencia! Ya no sé cómo Pitch es más insoportable, como un adulto maniático intentando destruir a Nick y a los guardianes….o como un niñito preguntón y hablador que me sigue por todos lados…tal vez la segunda…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jack estaba en una batalla con él mismo, totalmente concentrado.

_Haber Jack, tú puedes, con esto se demostrará tu increíble inteligencia superior y que todo lo que aprendiste no fue en vano, ¡Dale con todo!... ¡¿pero qué cosa es esto?! ¡Está imposible!...Ah, ya está, jeje, siguiente…¡No fastidien! ¿Cómo preguntan algo así?...Ah, puff, ya está, no fue tan difícil, tercera pregunta._

"Si Pepito tiene 50 dólares, la cultura Azteca se desarrolló en Mesoamérica y las peras equivalen al triple de las naranjas, mencione las características principales de la cultura Maya…"

…

"¿Es en serio?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Jack. ¡Phil tenía razón! Allí estaba, y parecía frustrado por algo…

Se acercó de puntitas a la mesa donde trabajaba Jack y saltó gritando. "¡Boo!"

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Gritó el espíritu del invierno lanzando el lápiz que tenía al aire. Pitch se rió de su cometido.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó Jack agachándose para recoger su lápiz. Pitch estaba tomando la costumbre de saludar a las personas asustándolas.

"¿Te acuerdas que me contaste que una vez congelaste a algunos elfos para jugar bolos y luego te empezaron a perseguir con palos y lanzas?" Dijo sentándose en la enorme cama de Jack.

"Um…sí…fue el peor día de mi vida y he pasado cosas horribles, me mordieron y lamieron los pies, me lanzaron dardos de nerf y casi clavan sus lanzas en mi espalda" Dijo dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

"Bueno, estaba asustando a algunos y me hicieron lo mismo"

"Jajajajajajajajaja. ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?" Dijo Jack tapando cautelosamente lo que hacía.

"Phil me salvó…"

"Ese Phil…te trepaste en él ¿cierto?"

"¿Có-cómo lo sabes?" Dijo asombrado.

"Yo también lo hice jaja"

"Jajaja… ¿Qué haces?... ¿Matemática?" Dijo cuándo se acercó al escritorio donde estaba.

Jack ya no podía ocultar lo que hacía, Pitch ya lo había visto. "Bueno…es que…es…un… ¡castigo! ¡Eso!

"¿Norte te castigó haciendo ejercicios de matemática…?"

"La tarea no es un castigo…"_ ¡Eso dio pena, ni yo me lo creo!_

Pitch lo miró incrédulo. "Okay, sí, es muy aburrido y hacerla es el peor castigo de todos…"

"Te ayudo si quieres…"

"Ah…no, gracias…está bien así." Dijo Jack incómodo._ Tal vez sí necesito ayuda, pero él no puede ver…_

"Bueno… hoy es 22… ¿vamos a ir en la tarde con Jaime y Sophie, verdad?" Dijo Pitch dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Por supuesto" _ Quiera o no, tengo que ir…_

"Genial, me avisas…"

Cuando Pitch se fue, el peliblanco suspiró aliviado. Destapó los ejercicios de matemática de Jaime y volvió a abrir el libro de Historia Universal de Cupcake, hoy tenía que entregar ambas tareas en la casa de Jaime, Historia ya casi terminaba pero le faltaba todavía una hoja más de matemática… _Los profesores son muy abusivos, ¿cómo esperan que los chicos se diviertan y jueguen en la nieve si les mandan toneladas de tarea? Ah, claro, dándomela a mí…_

Lo había estado haciendo desde Octubre y todavía no sabía cómo Pitch no se había dado cuenta…aunque con el mapa del Tahuantinsuyo casi lo descubre.

_Okay…es difícil, pero vale la pena, si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy…Además hoy termina nuestro trato._ Pensó emocionado, regresando a los ejercicios.

"… ¿x al cuadrado más x al cuadrado es dos x al cuadrado o a la cuarta...? ¡Ay! ¡Apesto en matemáticas! Apuesto que esto nunca lo usarán en su vida" Dijo sin darse cuenta que por su frustración escarcha y hielo aparecía en las paredes y copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Cuando regresaron de la casa de Jaime en la tarde, Jack se fue directamente a su cuarto y allí se desmayó, al parecer hacer tareas, jugar Wii y luego volar por todo el mundo llevando nieve y frío deja agotado a un espíritu de 319 años.

Pitch, por el contrario, no parecía cansado en lo absoluto. Cuando estuvieron allí, Sophie le vino con una pregunta. "Pitch, ¿te puedes convertir en murciélago?"

Pitch se quedó petrificado, no había pensado en eso. Por suerte, Jaime le dijo a Sophie que 'los vampiros niños' no pueden hacerlo. Pitch suspiró aliviado y le sonrió a Jaime ya que al parecer su respuesta fue suficiente para Sophie.

Mientras caminaba por el taller buscando qué hacer, vio a unos elfos saltando de los escalones más bajos de las escaleras.

Se acercó cautelosamente a ellos, y cuando estuvo cerca, estos le gruñeron enseñando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes, a cualquier persona normal le hubiera dado miedo…pero Pitch no era una persona normal.

"Woah, tranquilos, vengo a hacer las paces ¿sí? Se me ha ocurrido un juego pero para eso necesito su ayuda, ¿qué dicen?"

El elfo líder, Dingle, se acercó a él, con todo y gorro le llegaba en la rodilla. Movió su mano como diciendo '¿Qué ganamos nosotros?'

Pitch sonrió. "Les puedo conseguir galletas de la cocina…" Dijo tentativamente.

Dingle estrechó su pequeña mano en 2 de los de Pitch y les empezó a explicar su plan…que minutos después terminó siendo una de las peores ideas que pudo tener.

Los elfos encontraron un trineo personal antiguo y Pitch lo subió hasta el último escalón, amarrando con una soga el trineo a su mano por si acaso.

Poniéndose un casco de bicicleta sentado en el trineo al borde de la escalera, miró a los elfos que terminaban de engrasar la parte de atrás del trineo. "¿Todo listo?"

Los elfos le dieron manito arriba y Pitch se inclinó.

El trineo se empezó a deslizar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

No sabía cómo pero el trineo iba a toda velocidad a pesar de las gradas que había, y daban la sensación de baches. Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras se dio cuenta que enfrente tenía una pared y se iba a estrellar contra ella

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _¡Es el fin! ¡Me voy a morir! ¿Los espíritus pueden morir?_

Las escaleras terminaron y el trineo siguió avanzando, se hubiera estrellado contra la pared si es que una malla de arena dorada no se hubiera creado delante de él.

Pitch se estrelló contra ella y terminó boca arriba.

"Eso…fue… ¡GRANDIOSO! Dijo antes de darse cuenta quién había creado la barrera que impidió su muerte. Los elfos salieron corriendo al ver quién estaba detrás de él.

Volteó lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una persona que esperaba no volver a ver.

"Sandman…"

El creador de sueños lo miraba serio, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Escribió con su arena dorada

Pitch tragó saliva. "Eh…estaba jugando…"

"¿Te parece jugar lanzarte DE LAS ESCALERAS poniendo en riesgo no sólo a ti, sino también a los elfos y posibles yetis?"

"Es que…yo…lo siento Sanderson…no pensé en eso…"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo hiciste! Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos ¡No me importa cómo estés ahorita!, niño o no, tu acto fue irresponsable. ¡No estamos en un dibujo animado Pitch!, este es el mundo real y pudiste lastimarte ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado acá para impedir que te rompas algo? ¿Eh?"

_Tenía un casco…_ "Bueno, yo-"

"¡No me respondas cuando te estoy hablando!"

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si me acaba de preguntar!_

"Norte y los yetis te hubieran tenido que enyesar otra vez, te tendrían que cuidar, tendrían que reparar los daños que pudiste haber causado, creando más trabajo del que ya hay en el taller"

Los ojos de Pitch se humedecieron, odiaba sentir que sólo estorbaba acá, pero tal vez era cierto… Sandman no hablaba, pero si lo hiciera, estaba seguro que le estaría gritando, si es que su mirada no decía nada.

Se frotó los ojos con sus puños "Lo siento Sandman…no volverá a pasar" Dijo antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar un yeti parado en medio.

"Uh… ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?" Le preguntó confundido.

El yeti lo ignoró y dio dos golpes a una pared, después de asentir para él mismo, se retiró del cuarto.

_Okay, qué extraño…_Pensó mientras se lanzaba a su cama.

Sandy se quedó en su sitio un rato, le dolía ver a Pitch asustado de él, tal vez había sido muy duro con él…tal vez debería ir a…No…vino aquí para ayudar a colocar el árbol y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

Pitch miraba el piso con los ojos llorosos, lo había echado todo a perder…de nuevo.

No había pensado en todo lo que le dijo Sandman, era un niño, para él sólo era un juego, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, sí pudo haber terminado severamente lastimado…

No quería que Sandman se molestara con él, quería agradarle… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su opinión? Si a Sandy no le agradaba él.

**_Sólo estaba preocupado por ti Pitch, tal vez se asustó al ver que te lanzabas de esa forma tan estúpida por las escaleras._**

_No ayudas mucho diciendo eso…tal vez- ¿él sólo se preocupaba por mí?…_

**_¿Preocupado? ¡No! ¡Si a nadie le importas! ¡Te trató como mocoso! _**

Ignorando la voz se frotó los ojos _¿Tengo que ir a pedir disculpas…no?_

**_Es lo correcto._**

"Ashhh" Se quejó levantándose de la cama, para ir en busca del creador de sueños.

No fue tan difícil encontrarlo, simplemente siguió la arena dorada que flotaba en el taller. Sandy estaba armando con unos yetis un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro del taller. Utilizaba la arena dorada para ayudar a cargar grandes partes del árbol.

Cuando el árbol estuvo armado, con un movimiento de manos cubrió todo el árbol con arena dorada, dando la impresión de brillantina.

Pitch miraba todo esto escondido detrás de una pared, quería esperar el momento indicado para hablar con Sandman.

Pero Sandy no era tonto, sabía que Pitch estaba mirando desde que empezó a armar el árbol, se veía asombrado por cómo la arena se movía de un lado a otro. En un 'descuido' se le cayó la estrella dorada que tenía la mano justo donde estaba Pitch.

Pitch miró la estrella confundido y lentamente levantó su mirada hacía Sandy. El hombrecito de arena escribió en letras grandes para que pueda leer.

"¿Podrías pasarme eso por favor?"

Pitch miró a ambos lados y luego se señaló a sí mismo. '¿yo?'. Sandy rodó los ojos sonriente. "No, Pitch, el elfo que está a tu costado, obvio tú"

Pitch se agachó para recoger la estrella. Estaba hecha de arena pero era tan sólida como cualquier objeto. Subió hasta donde estaba Sandy y se la entregó.

"…Gracias". Analizó la estrella. No parecía afectada en lo absoluto y menos haber cambiado de color.

"Sanderson…yo…siento mucho lo que pasó hace rato, no quise que te molestaras" Le dijo Pitch con la cabeza gacha, pero de todas formas podía leer lo que Sandy escribía.

Sandy no sabía qué decir, no esperaba que el chico se disculpara. "Está bien"

"¿Se lo dirás a Norte?" Le preguntó el chico.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es que se puede molestar, y me castigará, y no quiero que me castigue…me hará hacer ejercicios de matemática igual que Jack…por favor"

Sandy sonrió sin darse cuenta. "Está bien niño, no se lo diré"

Pitch sonrió agradecido y le dijo que ya se iba, y Sandy sintió un dolor en su pecho. _Ta-tal vez sea un buen momento para 'conocerlo' mejor._

Le tocó despacio su hombro para llamar su atención. "¿Te gustaría ayudar en la decoración del árbol?"

Pitch sonrió pero al parecer lo empezó a reconsiderar porque le preguntó inseguro. "¿En-En serio?"

"Claro, será divertido"

Ambos bajaron y se acercaron a unas cajas llenas de adornos.

"¿Con qué quieres empezar?" Le preguntó Sandy.

Pitch corrió hacia una de las cajas y se abalanzó sobre los adornos, buscando algo emocionado. Cuando sacó su cabeza, su cara estaba cubierta de brillantina verde y roja y tenía un lazo colgando del cuello. "No encuentro las luces" Se quejó.

Sandy hizo todo en su poder para no estallar en risa y se acercó flotando al joven. Levantó una mano para quitarle el lazo cuando el muchacho retrocedió asustado, levantando su brazo para tapar su cara, haciendo que Sandy se sintiera mal por gritarle antes.

Levantó ambas manos indicando que lo le haría nada, y le quitó con cuidado el lazo.

"…Gracias" Le dijo volteando a un lado con vergüenza, Sandy no estaba seguro si era por el lazo, o porque pensó que le iba a pegar.

"Las luces están en esa caja" Le dijo-escribió, señalando una caja marrón con el dibujo de un bastón de dulce.

Mientras Pitch y los yetis colgaban bolitas plateadas, rojas y doradas en la zona más baja del árbol y los elfos se electrocutaban con las luces que Pitch había sacado, Sandy utilizaba su nube de arena para llegar más alto y colocar los lazos en forma de espiral. Miraba de reojo al pelinegro, algunos yetis lo ignoraban, mientras que otros lo subían a sus hombros para colocar las esferas más arriba…Tuvo que sonreír al ver que el muchacho se estaba divirtiendo.

Unos minutos después, el árbol fue terminado y se acercó a Pitch, quien se había puesto a jugar con unas esferas. Llamando su atención, que era mucho más fácil que con los guardianes, como si supiera cuándo le iba a hablar, le preguntó. "¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo?" Desde que lo vio en la reunión fue algo que le había llamado la atención

"Um…no lo sé, siempre lo he tenido así…A veces da calor, pero no he podido decirle a Norte, está muy ocupado y no quiero dar más trabajo del que ya hay" Dijo citando lo que le dijo el guardián de los sueños, quien se volvió a sentir mal por sus palabras.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos espíritus cuando Sandy le hizo otra pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? A mí me gustan los gatos"

Pitch miró sospechoso a Sandy._ Pero qué pregunta más extraña…_ "…Los caballos creo, aún después de lo que pasó, me siguen gustando, son geniales… ¿por qué te gustan los gatos?"

"Porque son callados, tranquilos y casi siempre están durmiendo"

"¿Y los perros?"

"También" Dijo creando un cachorro de arena dorada que empezó a corretear alrededor de Pitch moviendo su cola, ladrando contento silenciosamente.

"Jajajaja. Estos perros están bien, pero los reales no, si me acerco mucho me da…um... ¿cómo se llamaba cuando empiezas a estornudar mucho?"

"¿Alergia?"

"Eso, jaja."

Sandy miró sonriente a Pitch un rato. Un par de minutos después,por efecto del perrito de arena, el chico bostezó. Aprovechando el momento, le lanzó arena en los ojos y calló seco en el sillón donde estaba sentado. Pensó en crearle un sueño, pero al acordarse de sus antiguos intentos fallidos, decidió no hacerlo.

_Tal vez sí merece otra oportunidad…pero lo siento Pitch… no creo que seas él_. Dijo mentalmente revolviéndole un poco su cabello antes de irse de vuelta a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy 23 de Diciembre era el día oficial de entrega de regalos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán, bueno, Santa Claus entrega los regalos en víspera de Navidad, pero no todos los países tienen el mismo horario, así que mientras en un lado del mundo es 23, en el otro es 24. ¿Entendido?

Los juguetes ya forrados y etiquetados eran llevados al trineo de Santa, mientras que los otros eran almacenados en un cuarto especial.

A Pitch le sorprendía ver el taller vacío, no había juguetes volando, no había yeti trabajando, o elfo estorbando porque en víspera de Navidad, todos tenían algún trabajo que hacer.

Estaba esperando a Jack en su cuarto, estrenando su nueva sudadera negra que le dio Norte. El guardián le dijo que quería enseñarle algo, así que allí estaba. "¡Jack!" Se quejó Pitch. Se estaba aburriendo allí. "¡Apúrate, te demoras como niña!... Tengo una pregunta"

"Ya, espe-¡Oye!" Segundos después, Jack salió de su baño y Pitch se rió. En vez de su sudadera azul y pantalón marrón, estaba usando un polo blanco, un pantalón negro rasgado en las rodillas, un saco rojo con negro y un gorro negro iguales a los de Norte pero a su medida y por supuesto sin zapatos.

"Lamento desilusionarte Jack, pero Halloween fue hace meses atrás"

"No es para Halloween, así me visto en Navidad" Le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera con una mirada orgullosa.

"Jajajajajajajaja" Se burló Pitch

Jack le lanzó nieve en la cara con una mano y Pitch se cayó de la cama. "Jajajajajajajajajaja" Se vengó Jack.

El pelinegro se limpió la nieve de la cara con una manga y miró venenosamente a Jack.

"¿Me dijiste que tenías una pregunta no?" Le preguntó inocentemente mientras le indicaba para salir del cuarto.

Pitch lo seguía mirando molesto pero asintió. "Sí... ¿cómo hacen para meter todos los regalos en el saco de Norte? Digo, no creo que entren todos… ¿el saco es mágico verdad?"  
Jack se rió de la 'ignorancia' de Pitch y le indicó que lo siguiera. Caminaron por los pasadizos ya conocidos hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que Pitch no sabía que existía.

Miles de yetis y elfos estaban allí. Había millones de juguetes apilados por continentes, países y calles. Los yetis estaban preparando un gran portal en una pared mientras los elfos vigilaban que ningún juguete se caiga o mueva o estaban escribiendo algo en computadoras.

_Al parecer los elfos no son tan tontos como creí. _"…Guau…"

"Este es el cuarto de entrega. Es imposible que Norte cargue todos los juguetes en el trineo, se desplomaría por la gravedad…y no me mires así, el trineo será tirado por renos voladores pero igual se puede caer… así como es imposible que reparta todos los juguetes en una sola noche por la diferencia de horario a pesar de que Padre Tiempo retrasa las vísperas de Navidad para darle tiempo ¿por qué crees que hoy salimos? Por el portal de allí, los elfos y yetis mandan los juguetes monitoreando la posición de Norte en el mundo y estos van apareciendo en el saco"

"…Guau…"

"Lo sé es genial"

"… ¿Puedo ir a ver el trineo?"

"Claro, Norte ya debe estar allí"

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la zona de lanzamiento, los yetis estaban hablando con Norte antes de abrir las puertas.

"Seguro que es un viejo y tonto-"

Los yetis empezaron a abrir las puertas, por donde los renos salían emocionados moviendo astas, pateando y agitando sus patas delanteras en el aire.

"…Trineo…"

Pitch estaba cerca a uno de ellos, tal vez Blitzen, cuando lo intentó golpear pero Jack se acercó a calmarlo. "Woh, woh, мои дети, мои дети (mis niños)" Le dijo Jack imitando lo que hizo Norte cuando él lo vio por primera vez.

Pitch se rió y su expresión cambió a una de seriedad total cuando vio el trineo. Era el trineo más genial que había visto en su vida. Era una combinación de un trineo de nieve con un F-14 Jet Fighter. Los esquíes eran de metal, tenía alas a los costados, el motor estaba debajo del trineo, era de madera, estaba pintado de rojo, amarillo y blanco, y tenía una réplica del globo terráqueo con las luces de los niños.

Jack y Norte pusieron una cara orgullosa, ambos con sus sombreros negros a la altura de la frente, y miraron a Pitch, quien estaba asombrado.

"Es… ¡asombroso! ¡Me muero por ir con ustedes!" Los miró sonriente. Las sonrisas de Jack y Norte bajaron.

Norte se siento culpable al ver el asombro en los ojos de Pitch, y saber que sería él quien lo esfumaría. Se arrodilló en frente de Pitch para estar a su altura. "Pitch, muchacho…tú no vienes con nosotros"

Pitch lo miró devastado "¿Q-qué?"

Jack se escabulló silenciosamente para no tener que formar parte de la escena.

"Pe-pero Jack me dijo 'salimos', pen-pensé que se refería a que-que yo también iba"

"Lo siento ребенок, pero tú no puedes venir con nosotros hoy"

**Por fin te dijo la verdad ¿no crees? Al fin admitió que no te quiere con él…**

"¡¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?!" Gritó con odio y herido. "¡No quieres que esté con ustedes ¿verdad?! ¡Piensas que voy a malograr algo! El 'no puedes ir' se refiere a 'Pitch, eres un estorbo, siempre lo fuiste y no quiero verte porque lo echarás todo a perder ¿verdad? Eres igual que Bunnymund" Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al decir estas palabras y a Norte se le rompió el corazón y abrazó al niño que tenía enfrente.

"Pitch, escucha, no puedes venir porque es peligroso para ti-"

"Pero Jack sí va" Se quejó el pelinegro con su cabeza en el hombro de Norte.

"Jack no va de paseo, él aprovecha para llevar nieve a las ciudades por las que paso…además Jack puede volar" Le dijo lo más calmado posible para evitar que el muchacho se moleste más.

"Pero yo quiero ir" Siguió insistiendo.

"¿Qué te parece esto? Después de Navidad, damos un paseo en trineo ¿da? Y te puedo enseñar a manejarlo si quieres"

Pitch lo miró con una leve sonrisa y asintió. _Norte es genial…_

Norte volvió a entrar al taller con Pitch. Estaba inspeccionando que no se haya quedado nada y que todo estaba en su lugar, cuando a Pitch le vino un pensamiento.

"Entonces… ¿eso significa que me voy a quedar sólo?"

Norte parecía estar prestando más atención a lo que hacía porque le respondió. "No, niños no se quedan solos en taller, Bunny va a venir"

**¿Qué?**

**_¿Qué?_**

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Norte! Me puedes dejar solo, él no tiene que venir ¡por favor! ¿No confías en mí?"

"Sí confío Pitch, pero los yetis estarán ocupados en otras cosas, no vendremos por 2 días, no puedes estar sólo"

"Norte, ¡tengo 14, no necesito niñera!" Dijo gritando siguiendo al guardián.

"Pitch, te acabo de explicar por qué viene"

"¿Y por qué no Tooth?… ¡o hasta Sanderson! Sabes que Bunnymund me odia, lo haces a propósito" Dijo, lágrimas amenazar en caer por la ira.

"Tooth no puede y Sandy trabaja más duro hoy para mantener a los niños y padres dormidos"  
Esa respuesta no pareció convencer al joven Coco. "¡ENTONCES ME ESCAPARÉ! ¡No quiero estar con Bunnymund!"

"No voy a hablar contigo si es que no estás calmado, muchacho" Le dijo Norte todavía caminando y sin voltear.

"¡ESTOY CALMADO!"

**_¿No crees que ya estas grande para hacer rabietas, Pitch? Y así dices que no necesitas niñera._**

Suspiró pesadamente. "¡Arrgggg!" "¡Ya! Ya estoy calmado…no me ignores Norte" Le rogó.

Norte volteó contento. ¡La técnica funcionó de verdad! "Seguro se van a divertir mucho."

Pitch suspiró derrotado, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tontos adultos con sus tontas reglas. Jack apareció y le dijo a Norte que ya era hora de irse.

Pitch los acompañó de nuevo hacia el trineo, ya cargado con el primer grupo de regalos, Jack le dijo que le dé chance a Bunny cuando venga.

Antes de subir al trineo, Norte le dijo. "Pitch, yetis van a hacer limpieza general a los cuartos, no entres ¿da?"

"…Okay…"

Norte sonrió mientras Jack trepaba al trineo, agitó las riendas y los renos empezaron a correr, desapareciendo en el túnel y luego en el cielo.

Pitch suspiró y al voltear se encontró con el Guardián de la Esperanza.

"Hola compañero"

* * *

**Uuuhhh. ¡Díganme que piensan! Déjenlo en los comentarios y suscribanse subo un vi...espera no...jajajaja. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Chau Chau**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola gente del mundo mundial! Me extrañaron? Yo sí, y mucho! Mi primera semana fue demasiado agotadora pero he logrado terminar este capítulo...que es muy largo, son como las 11pm aquí y no quiero dejarlos en suspenso así que vamos con el capi...no prometo lo mismo en el futuro ;) **

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

"Bunnymund"

"Apúrate entra, me congelo las patas" Le dijo agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo bruscamente hacia el interior del taller.

Ya adentro, fueron a la Sala del Mundo donde estaba la chimenea más grande.

"No sabes el GUSTO que me da verte" Le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente, pero no recibió respuesta del conejo, quien estaba de cuclillas cerca al fuego.

Pitch sonrió y se le acercó por atrás. Lo abrazó del cuello y apoyó su mejilla contra el suave pelo del guardián.

"Entonces ¿a qué jugamos?"

Bunny gruñó y se paró, haciendo que Pitch se resbale y caiga al suelo con un 'puf'

"No me toques mocoso"

"¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que te rasque detrás de las orejas?" Dijo con un tono burlón mientras intentaba alcanzar las orejas del guardián.

Bunny lo empujó a un lado e ignorándolo profesionalmente, continuó calentándose las patas.

Pitch frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero, cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Iba a ir a su cuarto cuando Bunny lo alcanzó y lo jaló del brazo. "¿A dónde mocoso?"

"A-a buscar algo…pensé que-que tal vez podríamos jugar algo"

"Puff, ¿Jugar? ¿Contigo? Ni loco"

"Vamos Bunnymund, no seas malo, estoy aburrido ¡hay que hacer algo!

"NO"

"Pero ¿por qué no?" Se quejó Pitch

"Porque no, simplemente" Bunny analizó la mirada decepcionada de Pitch. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que sí parecía un niño, haciendo que su instinto de guardián se active y en el fondo lo haga sentir mal por tratarlo así, pero no podía dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

Pitch tomó asiento en una silla lejos de Bunny. Era un poco alta y sus pies quedaban flotando, por lo que empezó a columpiarlos. "¡Ah!"

Hasta que Bunny le lanzó un boomerang. "Para o hago que pares"

Pitch lo remedó silenciosamente con la lengua afuera. "Para o hago que pares ñañañaña"

Bunny, escuchándolo, rodó los ojos ignorando la necesidad de ahorcarlo. Se sentó en un sillón y sacó un huevito blanco y su pincel.

Pitch se acercó lentamente al guardián .Tal vez hablando, el conejo ya no lo trataría tan hostilmente. Así que armándose de valor inició la conversación.

"Bunnymund… ¿Qué pintas?"

"Huevos para Pascua"

"… ¿Tus huevos?" Le preguntó pícaramente

"Sí"

"Puff…Jajajajaja" Se rió Pitch.

Pero Bunny no lo entendió. "¿De qué te ríes?" Le dijo apuntándolo con su pincel.

"Na-nada Bunnymund, lo siento"

"Eso pensé"

"… ¿Pascua es divertida?"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí"

"¿Cuándo es?"

"…Abril"

"¿Por qué das huevos?"

"No te incumbe mocoso"

"¿Por qué los pintas ahora? Faltan 4 meses... ¿Tú no tienes ayudantes como los yetis?"

"…No"

"¿Y qué se hace en Pascua?"

"Pascua es una festividad en donde yo les enseño a los niños que esta fecha significa nueva vida, nuevos inicios…" Bunny levantó la vista y sonrió orgulloso. Con los guardianes no podía presumir de su trabajo.

Pitch también sonrió.

"Cuando sea Pascua, ¿puedo ir contigo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

La sonrisa de ambos desapareció.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejar que lo arruines como lo hiciste hace años?!" Le gritó el guardián, Pitch retrocedió confundido.

"Yo no he arruinado nada Bunnymund…No recuerdo haber-"

"¡Sí claro! ¡No recuerdas! Mejor cállate ¡¿sí?!"

Pitch se quedó callado pensando en lo que le dijo Bunny. Él no había arruinado Pascua… ¿o sí? No podía ser cierto, él nunca destruiría algo a propósito.

**A menos que yo te diga que lo hagas…**

_Si me dicen que destruya yo-¿qué? ¡NO! Yo soy bueno, no importa lo que esa voz me diga._

"Bunnymund"

"Ahora qué…"

"¿Todos los niños que quieren participan en Pascua?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y por qué yo no puedo?" Le preguntó herido. No le parecía justo que no le dejara participar.

"Porque no eres un niño"

Pitch lo miró pensativo. "Bueno…tienes razón, no lo soy"

Bunny levantó la mirada al instante. ¿Había declarado que estaba mintiendo todo? "¡Lo sabía! Cualquier cosa que hayas usado para verte así, a mí no me engañas-"

"Creo que soy un adolescente, Bunnymund"

Áster rodó los ojos y regresó al pintado de su huevo. Eso fue hasta que vio que Pitch se volvía a ir.

"¡Deja de moverte mocoso insoportable!

"¡Yo vivo acá! ¡No me puedes prohibir nada!"

"Claro que puedo pequeña peste. Es más fácil vigilar que no le hagas nada al taller si estás en un sólo sitio" Le dijo sentándolo con fuerza en la alta silla de antes.

Pitch lo miró herido. "Yo nunca le haría algo al taller…Norte es mi amigo"

"Ajá sí claro. Escucha bien, te mueves de aquí y te mueres ¿entendido?" Le dijo a centímetros de su cara con una mirada fulminante.

Pitch asintió, dándole la misma mirada.

Después de varios minutos planeando la mejor forma de fastidiar al guardián, le dijo con un tono autoritario.

"Oye"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?"

"¿Por qué a los niños les gustaría para Pascua unos tontos huevos sin nada? ¿Qué 'esperanza' puede dar eso?"

"…Tienen chocolate adentro, idiota"

"¿¡CHOCOLATE!?" Olvidando que supuestamente debía estar molesto con él, corrió al lado del guardián jalándole del brazo.

"¿Me das uno? ¡Porfavorporfavorporfavor! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡En serio! Prometo portarme bien ¿sí?" Pitch empezó a saltar al costado de Bunny, quien al recordar que Sophie hacía lo mismo cuando la iba a visitar, sonrió.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate?"

"¡ME ENCANTA!" Le dijo rogándole con los ojos bien abiertos

Bunny miró directamente a los esperanzados ojitos dorados-platinados de Pitch y sonrió. Dejando que por primera vez su instinto de guardián tome el control.

Sacó de su cinturón un huevo ya pintado y se lo dio a Pitch quien lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

Miró a Bunny como pidiendo permiso aunque por dentro estaba explotando de emoción.

"Anda, cómelo"

Pitch no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a romper la cáscara, luego se dio cuenta que era dulce y la empezó a lamer. Al llegar al chocolate, se lo metió todo de un solo bocado y al saborearlo sus ojos se agrandaron. Suspiró contento.

"¿Qué te parece?" Dijo Bunny con una risita al ver la cara de Pitch.

Pitch pasó el chocolate. "¡Es el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida!"

"Es una receta que creé hace mucho tiempo…yo mismo hago el chocolate en mi madriguera"

"Guau… ¿en tu madriguera?"

"Así es, allí vivo y preparo todo para Pascua"

"Genial…me gustaría ir a conocerla…Jack me habló mucho de ella"

"Tal vez sí…algún día" Le dijo sonriendo, en serio ya había empezado a tomarle confianza, en serio que sí, pero luego su razón y desconfianza se apoderaron de él.

_¿Tan fácil ya caíste en sus juegos? ¡¿No te acuerdas lo que hizo?! ¡No sólo puso en peligro a los niños en el pasado, es un monstruo! _

Le dio un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo, y gruñó. Pitch lo miró confundido cuando Bunnymund se empezó a reír.

"Ah Jajaja no puedo creer que casi me engañaste gusano…te dije que yo no iba a caer en tus trucos"

"… ¿Qué?"

"¡No te hagas el que no sabes! ¡Ya me harté! Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, eres un monstruo, ¡un asesino! Mataste a una raza entera con tus propias manos"

Pitch se vio afectado por el comentario, sintiéndose nervioso ante la acusación de 'muerte'. "¿De-de qué estás hablando Bunnymund? Yo-yo…nunca…ah…"

Áster se empezó a acercar a él. "Oh, ¡vamos Pitch! ¡Nadie de los que te cree está aquí! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de fingir?!"

"¡¿Fingir qué?!" Dijo nervioso.

Bunnymund lo agarró del cabello levantándole la cabeza, haciendo que Pitch gritara. "¿Sabes qué? Norte me dijo que no te podía hacer nada... pero ¿qué tal si jugamos algo?" Analizó rápidamente el lugar y después de sonreír satisfecho lo empezó a empujar hacia un lugar.

"¡No, no, no! ¡No QUIERO JUGAR!"

Frente a él había una puerta, que Áster abrió con su pata sobrante…era un armario.

"¡Bunnymund! ¡NO! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué haces?!¡Por favor no! ¡Por favor! ¡No me metas allí!" Sin escuchar sus súplicas lo empujó y le dijo. "El juego se llama 'Veamos si el Coco logra salir del armario'" y antes de que pudiera pararse, cerró la puerta.

Se paró y empezó a dar golpes con todas sus fuerzas "¡Abre la puerta Bunnymund! ¡Por favor, ábrela! ¡No quiero estar aquí, por favor! ¡Está oscuro aquí! ¡No quiero jugar! No me parece gracioso" Gritó molesto mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Desde afuera, escuchaba a Bunnymund reír. "Usa tus poderes para salir"

Pitch lloriqueó. "¡Yo no tengo poderes!"

"Ah claro, nunca los tuviste ¡porque antes se los robaste a Sandy!"

"Abre la puerta, Bunnymund, lo siento, lo siento, me voy a portar bien, no me dejes aquí sólo…está oscuro…tengo miedo…" Veía por la ranura de la puerta a Bunnymund irse.

"No te vayas… ¡BUNNYMUND!" Gritó golpeando desesperado pero el conejo no cambió de opinión.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, esperando que esto solo haya sido una broma pesada del conejo, pero después de varios minutos de espera se dio cuenta que no saldría por un rato.

Se sentó en el piso y se pegó a un rincón, abrazando sus piernas lo más fuerte que pudo y se subió la capucha. El armario estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, debía tener unos tres metros de alto y medio metro de ancho. Miró arriba para darse cuenta que había una pequeña repisa lleno de materiales sobrantes como cintas, papel de regalo, cajas, luces etc. Tenía miedo de moverse y hacer que todo le cayera encima.

Confundido, se puso a pensar qué había hecho mal…No le había dicho nada malo a Bunnymund. ¿El abrazarlo? ¿El remedarlo? ¿Tal vez pedir ir a su madriguera? ¿Eso lo pudo haber fastidiado?

Tal vez por eso el Guardián lo odiaba tanto. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared fría y soltó un sollozo. ¡¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien?!

Las sombras en el armario lo empezaron a cubrir, como intentando consolarlo, normalmente sentía que las sombras lo protegían pero ahora se sentía indefenso...

Mientras más tiempo pasaba más oscuro se hacía el armario, y más pares de ojos rojos lo observaban en la oscuridad.

Empezó a mecerse de adelante a atrás. _No más oscuridad, no más oscuridad por favor, no más oscuridad, no más, no más, no más, no más, no más…_

No quería dormirse, pero le dolía la cabeza, le dolía los brazos, las piernas…tenía que dormir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue despertado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, toda la oscuridad ahuyentada para revelar la enorme cantidad de luz del Polo y al Conejo de Pascua mirándolo seriamente.

Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared del fondo. _No quiero ir con él, ¡no quiero!_

"Párate" Le dijo. Pitch negó con la cabeza.

"Párate o hago que te pares" Gritó levantando una pata y Pitch se encogió de miedo, haciendo que Bunny ría. Pitch se intentó parar pero apenas se paró, calló de rodillas a la altura de los pies de Bunnymund, sus piernas estaban adormecidas por todo el tiempo que se quedaron inmóviles.

"Tal vez que estés así sea más divertido de lo que creí" dijo riendo entre dientes. Pitch se paró y miró al suelo. "Al parecer yo gané el juego, tú no lograste salir" Le dijo Áster casualmente.

Pitch asintió molesto, no quería hablarle, sabía que no lograría hablar sin terminar llorando y ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para llorar en frente del conejo.

"¿No me vas a hablar, Pitch?"

"… ¿cuánto tiempo me encerraste?" Le dijo con una mirada fulminante, pero después de ver la mirada del conejo su valentía desapareció. "¿Cu-cuánto ti-tiempo estuve encerrado?" Bunnymund asintió satisfecho. "Todo el día, mañana viene Norte"

"Lo-lo siento"

"Con una disculpa no solucionas lo que hiciste"

"¡¿Qué hice?!" Le gritó.

"¿Me estás levantando la voz? ¿Quieres terminar en otro lugar peor que el armario?" Pitch negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Bunnymund se rió. El conejo le indicó que regresarían a la sala.

"Bu-bu-bunnym-mund…" Dijo lo más bajo que pudo, para que no piense que le está gritando.

"Ashhh, ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Te-tengo hambre"

El conejo suspiró y tomaron rumbo a la cocina. Tal vez lo odiaba, pero no dejaría que muera de hambre, él no era el monstruo.

Sentó a Pitch en la silla, quien rápidamente abrazó sus piernas, y empezó a buscar las cosas necesarias para darle un sándwich.

Cuando lo puso en la mesa junto con un vaso de agua, Pitch estaba temblando.

"Ahí tienes tu comida…come"

Pitch lo miró escéptico, tenía miedo de que le haya hecho algo al pan, que si lo comía, se iba a envenenar o algo por el estilo. Pero el hambre le ganó a su raciocinio y agarrando el sándwich con temblorosas manos, lo devoró en segundos. Y descubrió que…

No pasó nada.

Regresaron a la sala, donde Pitch buscó el asiento más alejado al conejo antropomórfico. Se quedaron un largo rato en un silencio total, hasta que el aburrimiento le ganó.

"¿Bu-bunnymund?"

Bunny levantó la vista de su libro, al parecer había terminado de pintar todos los huevos. "¿Qué no puedes hacer silencio?"

"Jack me dijo que hay una biblioteca en el taller y bueno, pensé que yo-"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te dije que te quedas acá, en la biblioteca hay cosas muy valiosas y especiales que puedes arruinar"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Desde que _este _llegó, no ha parado de decirle que destruirá algo, se robará algo, se apoderará de algo, y bla, bla, bla.

"Entiende que yo nunca le haría algo al taller, ¿Por qué iría a la biblioteca a robar?"

"Porque eres tú, no eres de confiar"

"¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?, yo no te he hecho nada, ¡a las justas te conozco! ¡Dime qué te hice!"

"¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Bien! Eres un asesino, ¡Mataste a mi familia cuando era un niño! ¡Destruiste a toda mi especie sólo por codicia y nunca logré que pagues por todo lo que hiciste!" El conejo tenía los ojos húmedos pero Pitch tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible de mí?! ¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso Bunnymund!, yo no destruí a tu especie, ¡YO NO SOY UN ASESINO!" Le pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero que le digan asesino colmó su paciencia.

Bunnymund lo miraba con odio, parecía echar fuego por los ojos. "Di todo lo que quieras, a mí me da igual, sé la clase de mente retorcida que tienes, y mientes excelente..."

Pitch se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y se empezó a ir.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Le gritó seriamente.

"A la Biblioteca, apuesto a hay TONELADAS de libros sobre cómo quemar un taller en el Polo Norte" Le dijo sarcásticamente, harto de que le dijeran cosas tan feas, pero no sabía que esa fue una mala jugada.

Un boomerang lo golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Auh!"

Empezó a correr.

Corría a toda velocidad, pero Bunnymund no se quedaba atrás, es más, le estaba literalmente pisando los talones. Cuando lo alcanzó, le arañó la cara con sus garras y gritó de dolor. Sabía que estaba muerto, el guardián lo dejaría inconsciente por un mes más, así que sin pensarlo, lo golpeó en el estómago y corrió de nuevo, teniendo ventaja por la confusión del conejo.

**Estás muerto Black…**

"¡Estás muerto Black!" Escuchó detrás de él y con grito apretó el paso. Se estaba quedando sin aire cuando vio una puerta y entró.

Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver porque entraba luz por una ventana. En una esquina vio un escritorio y que se lanzó debajo. Se hizo lo más chiquito posible, abrazando sus piernas y apretándolas contra su pecho. Estaba jadeando por aire y escuchaba su respiración, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir. Las luces se prendieron y entró el guardián. Dejó de respirar.

Veía las patas del guardián desde su escondite, alejándose y regresando. Lo que no sabía era que las sombras sintieron su aflicción y empezaron a absorberlo, dejando ver sólo sus ojos.

Los pies del guardián pararon delante de la mesa y miró debajo. Pitch defensivamente cerró los ojos esperando la paliza que obviamente recibiría, pero nunca llegó.

El conejo negó con la cabeza y se fue, apagando las luces detrás de él y cerrando la puerta. Como cualquier niño asustado haría, se quedó un rato más pegado a la pared, escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Después de unos largos minutos en completo silencio, decidió que era seguro salir, y gateó fuera de la mesa. Se tocó la mejilla y rápidamente alejo su mano haciendo una mueca de dolor, sus dedos estaban cubiertos con sangre.

Suspirando sin saber qué hacer, sólo esperando que la herida no sangre tanto después, se quedó sentado estilo indio fuera de la mesa. Empezó a considerar sus opciones.

_Haber…si salgo, el canguro me verá y me dará la paliza de mi vida, y seguro me mete a un armario de nuevo…espero que no, creo que ahora tengo claustrofobia… como sea. Si me quedo, me quedaré sólo en este cuarto hasta que Norte y Jack vengan….peeero no tengo que ver al canguro así que…me quedo._

Decidió no prender la luz, por miedo a llamar la atención del histérico conejo y después de recorrer el lugar se dio cuenta que no era un cuarto, ¡era la biblioteca! ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara conejo! Le sorprendía la CANTIDAD de libros que tenía Norte, ¡había de todo! Clásicos, Misterios, Terror, Historia, Infantiles, ¡hasta de magia! En esa zona estaba ahora explorando.

"Haber… ¿'Hablar con animales' volumen I, II, III, IV? ¿Cómo leer mentes? ¿Cómo controlar la mente a una persona? ¿Cómo poseer objetos animados o inanimados? ¿Trucos para conquistar el mundo? ¿Pero qué clase de libros son estos?" Se quejó en voz baja. Iba a ir a la zona de Terror cuando uno le llamó la atención por su color. Estaba en una repisa más alta, por lo que se trepó para agarrarlo. Estaba totalmente cubierto de polvo pero por abajo veía amarillo.

_¡Pobre libro! ¿Cómo Norte tiene sus libros tan mal cuidados? Los libros deben estar en perfectas condiciones -_pensó soplando el polvo.

El joven empezó a toser "¡Aj! ¡Me entró en la nariz!... ¡Achu!" Estornudó.

Sin el polvo encima, podía ver que la tapa no era amarilla, sino dorada y el borde del libro era azul. Con letras negras decía 'La Edad Dorada'

"¿La Edad Dorada? Nunca había escuchado de ella" Interesado en leer el libro, buscó donde podía leer en paz, hasta que vio que en la ventana había un asiento grande donde se podría echar.

Cuando se acomodó, no se arrepintió de su decisión, el asiento era cómodo y la luz de la luna caía directamente sobre él, iluminando perfecto el libro.

Pasando una mano sobre la portada, abrió con mucho cuidado las primeras hojas. Pensó que tendría que adelantar los agradecimientos e índice pero notó que no había, la historia iniciaba en la hoja 1.

'Esta es la historia de la Edad Dorada o Edad de Oro para muchos, una época de paz y prosperidad que ocurrió hace miles de años en el espacio-'

"¿Espacio? ¿Esto es ciencia ficción?"

'Que las personas decidan creerlo o no, depende de ellos, porque la verdad no está en lo que vemos, sino en lo que creemos.'

"Qué extraño dicho"

'Durante la Edad Dorada, viajar en el espacio de planeta en planeta era algo tan común como viajar en carroza-'

"¿Carroza? ¿De qué año es este libro?" Se preguntó Pitch buscando algún dato más sobre el libro. Era raro, pero no podía dejarlo.

'Ya que se usaban aeronaves para navegar en el Mar de Estrellas. El universo era gobernado por Constelaciones, grupos de planetas y estrellas dirigidas por familias benevolentes que dirigían todo con imaginación y justicia, pero la más poderosa, como también la más amada y respetada, era la Familia Lunaroff, quienes por generaciones juraron exterminar el mal de su mundo, que se presentaba en Temores, Piratas de los Sueños y Hombres Pesadillas. Estos amenazaban constantemente la paz de la Edad Dorada.'

"…Guau…Hubiera sido interesante vivir en esa época…" Dijo mirando a la luna sonriente.

'Para defender los sueños y felicidad de las personas, algo muy apreciado en la época, las Constelaciones de la Edad Dorada se unieron y con el tiempo fueron formando el ejército más grande del universo, todos capacitados en pelea y navegación para combatir el mal'

Pitch empezó a chequear las hojas de reojo y vio que además del texto había imágenes de varios personajes y las diferentes naves de la época. _¡Bien! ¡Hay dibujos! :D_

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá durado la Edad Dorada, quiénes fueron los Lunaroff y lo más importante, ¿por qué terminó? Tenían buenos líderes y un gran ejército…Tal vez la persona que los dirigía no era tan buena…" Continuó leyendo.

'La flota de la Armada Dorada, fue dirigida por varios Generales a través del tiempo, todos peleando valiente y orgullosamente contra el peligro sólo para defender a su gente, familiares y amigos, por lo que sería injusto hacer distinción entre ellos, sin embargo cabe resaltar que uno en particular fue quien llevó a la Edad Dorada a su apogeo máximo, a su mayor esplendor, uno de los Generales más valientes e intrépidos que se haya podido conocer, el General-'

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnn" Pitch dio gran bostezo mientras inconscientemente se acomodaba en el asiento. El correteo de hace rato lo había dejado agotado. ¡Pero tenía que saber quién era!

'Ge-'"Yawwwwn" 'ne- '"Yawwwn" 'ral- Yawwn"

Después de unos intentos fallidos más de leer el nombre por fin logró leer la última oración antes de caer dormido.

'General Kozmotis Pitchiner, Gran Señor General de las Galaxias. Fue uno de los generales militares más grandes de su tiempo, con tácticas militares brillantes, intrépido y audaz. Amado y respetado por muchos; cuidaba de sus soldados y sobretodo de su familia'

_General Kozmotis Pitchiner ¿um? No puedo…z, z, z… aguantar para leer qué más dicen de él…z, z, z…Me hubiera gustarlo conocerlo…z,…quisiera…z,…ser…z,…como él…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pitch giraba en el asiento incómodo por la luz del sol que le caía directamente en la cara. "Yaaaa" Gimió. "Apaguen la luuuzzzz" Giró un poco más y se cayó de cara contra el suelo. Gruñó de dolor y se frotó los ojos… Miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?...

Luego se acordó de la persecución, que decidió quedarse allí en la noche, que encontró ese libro de la Edad de Oro y que se quedó dormido... _¿Qué día es hoy?... ¡Navidad! ¡Norte regresa hoy!_

Agarró el libro y corrió hacia la puerta, giró con mucho cuidado la perilla y sacó su cabeza para ver si no había conejos en la costa…Cerró la puerta y se fue a la Sala del Mundo. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque cuando llegó, Norte y Jack estaban entrando.

"¡Norte!" Gritó contento el pelinegro y corrió a abrazarlo. "¡No sabes EL GUSTO que me da verte!" Le dijo sinceramente.

"Jaja, yo también te extrañé Pitch" Dijo levantando un poco al muchacho al punto de tenerlo cargado.

"¿Y yo qué soy?" Le dijo Jack fastidiosamente intentando abrazarlo cuando Norte respondió. "Un chico muy muy castigado"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Pitch.

"Bueno, nuestro querido Jack aquí presente casi choca trineo…3 veces"

"¡Fue de casualidad!"

"Te pedí que mantuvieras renos en línea Jack, ¡terminaste dando volteretas en aire!"

"¿Cómo iba a saber que ese avión venía, o que la Torre Eiffel estaba allí, o que esa pared estaba allí? ¡Ya te pedí perdón!"

Pitch se rió…tenía que soltarse de Norte en algún momento, pero en serio necesitaba estar con él, más aún después del horrible momento que pasó con Bunny. "Pitch, ¿qué-qué te pasó muchacho?" Le dijo Norte bajando a Pitch y levantándole la cara para ver la cicatriz.

Pitch se puso nervioso y decidió evitar el tema. "Eh…un libro que encontré en la biblioteca… ¿me lo podrías prestar por favor?" Norte frunció el ceño pero asintió.

"Por supuesto muchacho, libros no son para guardar" Pitch tuvo que fruncir el ceño en esa, pensaba que Norte sólo guardaba sus libros para no verlos nunca más por el estado en el que encontró este. "¿Dónde está Bunny?" Le preguntó.

En ese momento, Bunny entra a la Sala, jadeando y cubierto de ceniza.

"Norte, tenemos un problema, no encuentro a- ¡Tú!"

Pitch escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Norte abrazándolo. "Ahora verás…" Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Pitch, Norte se paró delante de él. "Ni se te ocurra Áster"

"¡Norte! ¿Qué te ocurre compañero? ¡Ese gusano desapareció toda el día de ayer! Seguro ya malogró algo sin que yo sepa"

Los ojos de Pitch empezaron a humedecerse, no iba a dejar que Bunny le diga a Norte que es malo, porque no lo era.

"E-eso no es cierto Norte, yo no he hecho nada…Bunnymund me culpa de cosas que no he hecho" Dijo con ojos de perrito. Luego miró con odio a Bunny.

**¿No te gustaría que meter al canguro en problemas?**

**_Tengo que coincidir en esta ¡Acúsalo! _**

"¡Me encerró en un armario todo un día Norte! Me dijo cosas horribles, que era un monstruo, un asesino y me golpeó… él me hizo esto"

Bunnymund se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperaba que lo delatara. "Áster, podemos hablar… ¿a solas?" Dijo Norte mirando a ambos jóvenes, como diciendo 'largo'.

Jack y Pitch se retiraron de la sala, pero el pelinegro no se fue sin antes sacarle la lengua victoriosamente al conejo cuando Norte no estaba viendo.

"… ¿Te metió en un armario?" Le preguntó Jack incrédulo, su sombrero se lo había quitado y colgaba de la punta de su cayado. Pitch lo miró triste.

"No me crees ¿verdad?"

"Nononononononono, sí te creo…pero…no esperaba que Bunny hiciera eso…no sabía que era capaz de eso" Dijo Jack decepcionado de su compañero guardián.

"Pues le di una 'oportunidad' como dices, pero es simplemente imposible, ¡me odia!"

Jack suspiró y notó el libro dorado que Pitch sostenía debajo de su brazo. "¿Dónde encontraste ese libro?"

"En la biblioteca…es genial" Pitch le pasó el libro para que lo pudiera ver mejor.

"La Edad Dorada…Creo que Norte me habló un poco de ella… ¿es de esa época en donde había personas vivían en el espacio verdad?"

"Sip… ¿Norte sabe de esa época?" Preguntó Pitch incrédulo

"Sí, pero me dijo que se lo habían contado, él no vivió allí"

"¿Tú?"

"Puff, ¿yo? Jaja. No he pasado los 400 años y ¿piensas que soy de una época de hace miles? Yo nací en la Tierra, en Burgess"

"¿Donde vive Jaime?" Dijo Pitch. El caminar sin rumbo los llevó a la cocina. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

"Allí mismo. Vivía en la época colonial de Burgess, con mi mamá y mi hermanita, Emma…mi papá creo que falleció cuando Emma era bebé porque no me acuerdo de él"

"Oh… Espera…si eras humano… ¿Cómo te volviste Jack Frost?"

"Mi nombre era Jackson Overland…no te rías, mira que te estoy contando, y la Luna me volvió espíritu después de salvar a Emma…Estábamos patinando en el hielo, y se empezó a romper…"

Pitch sintió que Jack estaba incómodo hablando de eso. "Jack, si no quieres decirme…" Pero Jack no lo escuchó. "Emma estaba asustada y…yo le dije que jugaríamos a saltar, la agarré con mi cayado de la cintura y la lancé a la orilla…pero por la fuerza yo cambié de lugar y me caí…cuando desperté, sólo sabía que era Jack Frost…"

Pitch miraba perplejo a Jack. Su amigo… ¿había muerto al salvar a su hermana? Pitch abrazó a Jack, al notar que contar su pasado lo había deprimido. "Jack, fuiste muy valiente. No todas las personas hubieran dado la vida por alguien"

"Um…sí, bueno…pero ya mucho de mí… ¿tú quién eras antes de ser Pitch Black?"

_¿Antes de ser yo? No sé quién fui antes de ser Pitch Black…_** No eras nadie, nada antes**

"Yo no era nadie, nada antes de ser Pitch Black" Dijo automáticamente al oír las palabras de la voz. _¡Eso no es cierto! _**¡Hazme caso estúpido! ¡Para eso te creamos!**

Fue el turno de Jack de mirar perplejo a Pitch. "Todos fuimos alguien antes, Pitch; yo también pensaba lo mismo pero luego me di cuenta que no era cierto"

_¿Y si de verdad tuve una vida pasada…y simplemente no la recuerdo?_** No la recuerdas porque no existió. **La cabeza le empezaba a doler.

"Bueno, yo seré una excepción, porque yo no era nada antes. ¿Okay? Simplemente…desperté en la oscuridad"

"Pitch, podemos preguntar-"**¿Dejarás que el chico te restriegue en la cara algo que tú no tuviste?**

"¿¡Quieres dejar de insistir!? ¡Entiende! ¡Siempre he sido Pitch Black!"

Jack lo miró triste.

"…aunque…" Dijo cuándo una vaga memoria pasó ante sus ojos.

Jack se veía confundido. "¿Aunque qué?"

"Cuando desperté…sólo sabía que mi nombre…era Pitch"

"Pitch Black"

"No. Solo Pitch…"

Jack lo miró más confundido aún. "Entonces cómo…"

"El 'Black' lo agregué yo después…" Le dijo cortante.

Jack no siguió insistiendo. El chico al parecer no recordaba su vida pasada y estaba tan decidido en decir que no tuvo una. ¡Cuándo él se enteró, estaba emocionado! Él sabía que Pitch tuvo una vida pasada, tenía que preguntar.

Cuando se enfocó de nuevo en Pitch, el chico apoyaba cansado su cabeza en la mesa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Me duele la cabeza eso es todo"

Jack lo miró sospechosamente y le puso una mano en su frente, enfriándola, a lo que Pitch suspiró contento. "Jaja ¿mejor?"

Pitch asintió con una expresión adormecida, Jack agrandó un poco los ojos y le dijo. "¿Sabes? Hoy vienen los demás guardianes"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó confundido.

"Cada año, Norte hace una reunión para celebrar Navidad, ¡donde hay mucha comida y regalos!" Le dijo Jack emocionado. El pelinegro no quería estar allí, seguro ni siquiera tenía permitido participar, pero para no deprimir a Jack le dijo con una sonrisa falsa. "Jaja, claro…qué divertido…"

"¡Lo será! En serio, ¿has visto el árbol que está en el taller? Normalmente yo ayudo a decorarlo pero este año estuve ocupado"

_Yo ayudé a decorarlo…_pensó contento y orgulloso Pitch. Asintió.

"Te apuesto a que este año va a ser genial, pero tienes que tener cuidado si es que quieres comer algo dulce, porque Tooth se da cuenta DE TODO. Me acuerdo que era mi primera Navidad con los guardianes, me comí todos los bastones de dulce, y a Tooth casi le da un infarto. Me empezó a perseguir con un cepillo de dientes mientras Norte trataba de decirle que pare, Sandy preparaba una bola de arena y Bunny sólo se reía, la arena nos terminó durmiendo a todos, ¡hasta a Sandy! Pero sigo creyendo que él se durmió porque quiso…Cuando despertamos todavía era temprano, así que Norte tomó un vaso de vodka o whisky...es igual y minutos después, Norte, Bunny y Sandy estaban borrachos cantando canciones de Navidad jaja, también me acuerdo que-"

Pitch sólo escuchaba sonriente como Jack balbuceaba emocionado sobre sus Navidades con los guardianes, y que cómo volverse Guardián fue lo mejor que le había pasado porque por fin tuvo una familia. Se sentía muy bien por él, pero no podía evitar sentir en el fondo de su ser algo de celos, a pesar que se decía una y otra vez que estaba siendo inmaduro por envidiar a su amigo. Jack le estaba contando cómo una vez Norte se quedó atorado en una chimenea, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Bunnymund va a estar en esa reunión?"

Jack paró de hablar "Ah…supongo que sí…No querrás estar con nosotros ¿no?"

Pitch negó con la cabeza.

"¡Oh vamos! No seas así ¿Qué importa lo que Bunny piense?"

En ese momento, Norte entra a la cocina con unos yetis, estos últimos usaban redecillas en la cabeza y mandiles que provocó la risa de los espíritus menores.

"Yetis y yo haremos galletas para reunión de más tarde, ¿quieren ayudar?"

Jack asintió pero Pitch dijo. "Eso depende... ¿de qué serán las galletas?"

"Chocolate" Satisfecho con la respuesta de Santa, sonrió y asintió. Junto con Jack, empezó a ayudar con las galletas… palabra clave: ayudar.

Mientras los yetis mezclaban la masa en un tazón, Jack la sacaba y hacia soldaditos con esta, congelándola para que no se deshaga y Pitch se comía las chispas de chocolate. Norte reía por lo que hacían, los yetis…no tanto, ya que serían ellos los encargados de limpiar el desastre de lo jóvenes.

"Oye Piiiiiitch… ¡piensa rápido!" Una bola de harina congelada aterrizó en su cara. "¡Auuuch! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!" Mientras Jack reía, Pitch agarró un poco de harina y se la sopló en la cara al guardián. "¡Agh! ¡En la nariz, en la nariz!" Jack estornudó y una batalla de harina y masa inició entre ellos. Pitch lamió la masa y se lo lanzó a Jack en la cara. "¡Iugh! ¡Qué asqueroso! ¡Mi turno!" E imitó lo que hizo Pitch. La batalla duró unos minutos más hasta que fue detenida por el guardián del asombro con un "¡Creo que ya fue suficiente!"

Ambos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza en harina y masa, los yetis renegaban por el desastre detrás de su refugio y Norte reía negando la cabeza.

Los mandó al cuarto de costura para que les den ropa limpia. Pitch no preguntó, pero no entendía por qué no los dejaban volver a sus cuartos. Minutos después Jack salió vestido con una sudadera azul con cierre y pantalones marrones claro y Pitch con un polo manga larga con corte en 'v' de color negro con las mangas gris oscuro, un jean color índigo oscuro y sus Converse negras…le encantaba esas zapatillas.

"Jack…" Le dijo para llamar la atención del otro chico que estaba creando escarcha en el piso "Creo que sí quiero ir contigo a esa reunión" Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Jack lo miró con una sonrisa. "¡¿En serio?! ¡Bien! Será genial, ¡ya lo verás! …No te preocupes por Bunny, yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo ¿sí?"

Pitch asintió, ignorando la voz que le decía '**te va a dejar a la primera oportunidad que tenga'** y fueron a ver cómo terminó la cocina. Sin su muy útil ayuda, los yetis habían terminado de hacer las galletas y limpiaron el piso, mesas y despensas minutos antes cubiertos de harina.

Riendo infantilmente, se robaron las galletas ya listas y corrieron lo más rápido posible para escapar de la cocina y de los molestos y gritones yetis que dejaban atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack estaba emocionado. En unos minutos debían llegar los guardianes. Estaba viendo caricaturas en la televisión de la Sala de Descanso, Pitch durmiendo en su hombro. Era la tercera vez que el chico se dormía y lo usaba de almohada. Jack movió su hombro bruscamente y Pitch terminó en el otro extremo del sillón, segundos después, rodó y cayó al piso.

Jack se carcajeó al ver la cara adolorida de Pitch. "Nnnnnnnnn. ¡Ya pues! Deja de hacer eso" Se quejó Pitch frotándose los ojos en el piso.

"Deja de dormirte en mí y dejo de hacerlo"

"No es mi culpa…estos días no he dormido bien…"

"No es mi culpa no querer ser tu almohada" Le dijo no prestando atención al comentario de Pitch.

Pitch trepó al sillón una vez más, no interesado en lo absoluto en ver 'Un Show Más' con Jack, intentó buscar una buena posición para dormir…terminando en el hombro de Jack por cuarta vez.

"Oye ¡ya pues!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Comedor del Taller grande, muy grande. Con un gran candelabro que colgaba del techo, el ambiente estaba decorado con guirnaldas y cintas, una gran mesa para 10 personas, estaba repleta de diferentes platillos navideños y no navideños y los seis espíritus sentados conversando alegremente…Si es que alegremente eran Jack y Pitch jugando con la comida, Tooth, Sandy y Norte murmurando cosas entre sí y Áster con un gran ceño fruncido.

Pitch, a pesar del gran silencio que había, se estaba divirtiendo. La comida era deliciosa y Jack estaba contando chistes, algunos tontos y otros geniales, pero todos le sacaban una risita al final, y lo mejor de todo, era que el canguro no había dicho palabra alguna, así que era mucho más fácil de ignorar.

Cuando Norte trajo el pavo, uno muy grande por cierto, a todos se le caía la baba. Jack agarró el cuchillo.

"¡Yo lo corto!" Anunció, pero Pitch le quitó el cuchillo. "No, yo lo corto" Con una mirada desafiante cada uno, empezaron a luchar por quien cortaba el pavo. "¡Deja!" "¡Oblígame!"

"¡Yo! Parto el pavo, niños" Dijo Norte con otro cuchillo, ignorando la peligrosa batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"¡Chicos, paren! ¡No jueguen con eso, se van a sacar un ojo!" Gritó Tooth quitándoles el cuchillo, el cual Norte cogió riendo y lo puso a un lado. Sandy observaba asombrado dando un sorbo a su ponche de huevo.

"¡Uhh! ¡Oh no! ¡¿Escuchaste eso Pitch?! ¡Se me cayó el ojo! ¡Mira! ¡Ah!" Dijo Jack agarrando una albóndiga y enseñándosela al pelinegro, quien estalló en risa.

"Ojalá le pasara eso a Pitch…" Murmuró Bunny por lo bajo, provocando que el diminuto guardián dorado lo golpee en el brazo, fuerte.

Bunny se sobó su brazo adolorido y levantó la vista de su plato, justo para ver la larga cicatriz que le había dejado a Pitch en su mejilla un día atrás. Tooth había preguntado qué le pasó, su instinto sobreprotector activándose, pero Pitch sólo le dijo que se había caído no queriendo preocuparla.

Bunny suspiró, recordando el sermón que Norte le dio.

Flashback 3era persona

Norte esperó que los chicos se retiraran de la Sala para lanzarle una mirada seria a Áster, casi nunca se le veía a Santa tan enfadado.

Bunny por el otro lado lo miraba confundido, él no había hecho nada malo.

"¿Por qué?" Fue la pregunta que vino del Guardián del Asombro

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"No te hagas el que no sabes Bunnymund, te dije que no lastimaras al niño"

"¡Ese es el punto Norte! Yo no vi ningún niño…sólo a Pitch" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Áster ¡Entiende! Sé que no te agrada Pitch por lo que pasó en el pasado pero tienes que olvidar-"

"¡¿Olvidar?! ¿Me estás pidiendo que olvide los gritos y súplicas agonizantes de mi pueblo al ser consumidos por la oscuridad y los Temores? ¿Qué olvide la mirada de mis padres, pidiendo que corra, que me esconda? ¿Quieres que olvide la mirada enfermiza de Pitch al destruir mi planeta, mi hogar? Eso nunca lo voy a olvidar"

"Áster…lo sé, lo sé y siento mucho lo que pasó amigo, todos hemos sufrido por sus actos, a todos nos ha afectado, pero tienes que aprender a diferenciar los actos de ese hombre con los de este niño que no tiene la culpa de nada"

"¡Son los mismos! ¡Todavía sigo sin entender cómo no se dan cuenta! ¡Lo está fingiendo! Sólo porque parece un niño no significa que lo sea"

"¿Entonces Jack no es un niño?"

Bunny se quedó callado. En el pasado se había quejado tanto de Jack sin conocerlo, hablando mal de él a sus espaldas con otros espíritus, algo de lo que se arrepentía mucho ahora.

"…Es diferente…Él siempre lo ha sido…" Logró argumentar

"No pensabas así hace unos años atrás Áster…Nuestro deber como Guardianes es vigilar a todos los niños del mundo, buenos o malos, groseros o corteses, nosotros los protegemos, y aunque no quieras o no queramos admitirlo, Jack y Pitch están incluidos. Con Jack ya fallamos, pero no puedo permitir que hagamos lo mismo con Pitch"

Bunny iba a decir inútilmente que con Jack no fallaron, pero Norte añadió.

"Trescientos años, mi muchacho ha vivido sólo, sin saber más que su nombre, no lo apoyamos, ni ayudamos, ni sabíamos que existía hasta cien años atrás…Y siento decirte que tú fuiste el que falló más"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Un guardián tiene prohibido levantarle la mano a un niño…tú ya lo hiciste dos veces, con Jack y con Pitch"

"Sí, lo sé…La ira me cegó en la Ventisca del ´68 pero…"

"¡Pero nada! ¡Lo hiciste Áster! Eres un Guardián"

"¡Lo sé!"

"¿Dónde está la Esperanza que dices proteger?"

La respuesta de Áster murió en la punta de su lengua, su boca abierta por el golpe emocional que le había dado Norte.

"Debiste ser el primero en darle oportunidad a Pitch, no el que se sigue reusando a creer en él. Ahora es un niño y debemos protegerlo como al resto, no golpearlo, no insultarlo, no agredirlo Áster. Estás olvidando quién eres sólo por ira y no estás dejando ver al maravilloso niño que está con nosotros"

Bunny respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas pero como el guerrero que es, no iba a dejar que eso pase.

"Te espero en reunión de hoy Bunnymund, te atreves a decir algo malo sobre él... y no será Pitch de quien debas preocuparte"

Fin del Flashback

Bunny miró a Pitch que estaba tomando jugo de naranja intentando no reír por las bromas de Jack. Usando pequeños trozos de zanahoria, el peliblanco se los puso en la boca como dientes y miró a Pitch con una sonrisa graciosa, Pitch estalló de risa, el jugo saliendo por su nariz. Jack se carcajeó y las zanahorias cayeron al piso. El Creador de Sueños empezó a reír silenciosamente, atorándose con el ponche de huevo que estaba bebiendo. Tooth rió alegremente junto con Norte, cuya risa resonaba en todo el Comedor. Todos reían excepto Bunny, aunque una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

Después de la cena, Bunny abrió un túnel y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de los guardianes. Pitch suspiró aliviado.

Los guardianes le contaron sobre las aventuras que habían tenido a través del tiempo, cómo llegaron a ser quiénes son y sus centros. Pitch no podía dejar de sonreír, los Guardianes lo estaban tratando bien, lo habían invitado a su reunión, se sentía querido, apreciado, para ellos él sí valía algo…Claro, hasta que…

"Norte, ¿y los regalos?" Preguntó Jack sonriendo, dándole una mirada rápida a Pitch.

_¿Regalos? ¿En serio? No pensé que Norte me daría regalos…_ Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Ahjaja ¿cómo olvidar eso?" Norte salió del comedor, y segundos después regresó cargando un gran saco rojo.

Jack todavía con su sonrisa en el rostro, se mordió el labio y agarró el brazo de Pitch y lo jaló hacia donde Norte había lanzado el saco.

En el saco había muchos regalos, más de lo que cualquier persona recibiría en varias Navidades, habían diferentes clases de juguetes, aparatos electrónicos, hasta ropa…pero ninguno era para Pitch.

"¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Pitch, mira!" Le dijo enseñándole uno de los juguetes. "¡Por fin lo tengo!"

Jack seguía alardeando con esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro, riendo de vez en cuando y diciéndole a Norte gracias.

"¿No es genial?"

Pitch lo miró dolido. ¿Por-por qué a él no le dieron nada? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

"Sí…Jack…yo ah, Yo mejor ya me voy ¿sí?" Se levantó del piso y miró a los otros 2 guardianes. Tooth parecía sorprendida y Sandy simplemente lo miraba triste. ¿Triste por él? No, si a nadie le importaba.

Asintió derrotadamente y empezó a correr.

_NO voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…no…voy…a…_ Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y la limpió con una manga. _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Fui un idiota… ¡Fui un idiota al pensar que-que en serio yo les importaba, que yo valía algo para ellos!… que me consideraban- _**¿Su familia? ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo como para pensar eso? ¡Mírate! ¿Por qué te considerarían como algo importante? Tú no eres uno de ellos, ¡te detestan! Después de todo lo que TÚ les hiciste no se podía esperar menos…**

_Ellos no me quieren…no les intereso…no es justo…me odian…se desharán de mí…_

"¿Pitch? Jaja. ¡Ven! ¿No quieres jugar conmigo este nuevo juego que me regalaron? Será divertido" Al parecer Jack lo había estado siguiendo. Esa sonrisa enfermiza seguía plasmada en su rostro.

_¡¿Por qué sigue restregándomelo en la cara?! _**Porque te odia…nosotros no lo hacemos Pitch…**

"¿A dónde vas? Mejor hay que probar este juego que acabo de descargar ¿sí? Jajajaja"

"AL…CUARTO QUE ME DIO NORTE ¡Dé-déjame en paz Frost!" Pitch estaba respirando pesadamente, era la única forma de hablar sin llorar. "¡Lárgate! ¡No me toques!" **Sólo quiere verte sufrir… ¡ QUE. PAGUE!**

Jack no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, seguía sonriendo. "¿A tu cuarto? Jaja. ¡Bien! Allí podemos probar mis nuevos juegos, tu cuarto es genial"

Por fin llegaron a la zona de cuartos, Pitch rió débilmente negando la cabeza.

"Jack, cierra la maldita boca, ese cuarto no es mío y es todo menos-"Pateó la puerta y lo que iba a decir murió en un suspiro de asombro.

"…Genial"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Pitch se fue, Jack rápidamente le guiñó el ojo a Norte y fue detrás de él.

Tooth miró a Norte perpleja y enojada, sólo para encontrarlo sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Estás demente Norte? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Pobre Pitch…se ilusionó tanto…"

Sandy se paró de su silla y asintió triste. "Concuerdo con Tooth, Norte. No viste la expresión de traición del pobre chico cuando se fue…"

Norte sonrió y movió su mano desestimando el problema. "¡Ba! ¡Tonterías! Niños no están tristes en Navidad. ¿Vamos a ver, da?"

Sandy y Tooth frunciendo el ceño asintieron, y siguieron al guardián de rojo hacia la zona de cuartos, cada uno con su hipótesis de lo que pasaba, pero manteniendo silencio hasta comprobarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch abrió un poco la boca ante el cuarto que tenía enfrente. Era grande, mucho más grande del que tenía días atrás y tenía muchas decoraciones que definitivamente antes no estaban.

"Lo-lo siento…me equivoqué de cuarto…" Se dio vuelta avergonzado pero Jack lo atrapó en un abrazo que le dio un escalofrío en la espalda.

Jack rió "¡Feliz Navidad Pitch!"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Estás medio lento hoy Pitch…este es tu cuarto" Le dijo burlón con esa enfermiza sonrisa, copos de nieve flotaban en el aire.

Pitch vio el cuarto. Tenía una televisión parecida a la de Jack, con el mismo aparato conectado en una esquina. Un estanque negro con diferentes libros, que después de sacarlos de su sitio con mucho cuidado, vio que la mayoría eran libros de misterio y terror, sus favoritos.

Había un escritorio de madera con los bordes y las manijas negras junto con una silla giratoria azul. Se dirigió lentamente al armario, pasando una mano por las manijas y madera. Encontró diferentes conjuntos de ropa, camisetas, pantalones, camisas, pijama, zapatillas etc. La cama era el doble de ancho que antes con un cubrecama azul y negro y las almohadas blancas. Esta tenía encima una gran cantidad de regalos, todos forrados en rojo o verde.

_Esto es… ¿para mí?…ellos hicieron esto por mí… ¿por qué por mí? Yo no valgo la pena… ¡¿por qué por mí?!_

Volteó lloroso a la puerta justo para ver a Norte llegar, junto con Tooth y Sandy, quienes traían expresiones de angustia, que se borraron al ver el cuarto.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó a Norte negando con la cabeza.

"¡Ya no estás en Lista Negra! ¡Niños buenos reciben regalos!"

_¿Por qué antes estaba en la Lista Negra?_ Sus jóvenes facciones indicaban la confusión que estaba sintiendo. "Norte…" Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Él no se merecía nada de esto, él no merecía nada, esa voz se lo dijo. "¿Por qué me das esto? Yo no lo merezco…no-no soy uno de ustedes"

Norte se acercó a Pitch, arrodillándose enfrente de él. "Hijo…Pitch, mírame. Claro que lo mereces, eres un muchacho bueno, no importa si no eres un guardián. Eres mi muchacho y eso es suficiente"

"… ¡Ay Norte!" Pitch se abalanzó sobre él, quien se paró con el chico en brazos abrazándolo. Parecía que el Coco no había recibido alguna clase de afecto antes "Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado…" Le dijo sollozando con una gran sonrisa.

"No Pitch, te tratamos muy mal al principio y lo sentimos mucho, un cuarto nuevo era lo menos que podía dar"

Pitch negó con la cabeza todavía en el hombro de Norte. "No…el cuarto no"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Que me aceptaras en tu familia"

Tooth chilló feliz y se acopló al abrazo, seguido de Jack y Sandy. Norte soltó a Pitch y le indicó que abriera los regalos. Pitch se subió a la cama, y agarró lentamente los regalos, con miedo a que todo en realidad fuera un sueño, una pesadilla que haría que todo desapareciera después, pero los abrió.

La mayoría eran juguetes o libros que había dicho que le gustaban en su estancia en el Polo, entre estos había diferentes cajas de Lego para armar, carros, aviones, grúas, casas etc. O diferentes aparatos electrónicos que nunca había visto, como una cajita negra rectangular con una pantalla y un círculo abajo, el símbolo de una manzana mordida atrás, unido a unos audífonos blancos. Mientras más abría los regalos, con menos cuidado lo hacía, simplemente emocionado por saber qué había adentro. El último regalo, sin embargo era diferente. No figuras de acción, no Legos, no libros, era un caballito de peluche. Era de color negro, la crin y la cola eran marrones y los ojos azules. Ya estaba grande para peluches pero sonrió agradecido a los guardianes de todos modos. Había algo en ese peluche que se le hacía familiar, pero no podía decir qué.

"Gracias…por todo…" Dijo agradecido.

Jack rodó los ojos juguetonamente y agarrando el IPod de Pitch dijo. "Tengo que enseñaste a usar esto, es muy importante que lo sepas"

Mientras Jack le explicaba al desactualizado Pitch cómo descargar juegos y que tenías que presionar la pantalla para que funcione, los otros tres guardianes los dejaron solos y regresaron al Comedor.

"Norte…me asustaste" Le dijo Tooth con un ligero golpe en su gran hombro. "Pensé que te habías vuelto loco"

"Asustar no es mi trabajo Toothy, es de Pitch, y no puedo creer que en serio creyeras que no le iba a dar nada"

Sandy rió silenciosamente por el comentario aceptando gustosamente otro vaso con ponche de huevo…contaminado con vodka de Norte.

Los Guardianes adultos brindaron por un año más cumpliendo sus deberes con los niños, por ser compañeros, amigos, familia…y a pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas, por tener a Pitch con ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y como una extraña nueva costumbre entre los guardianes, siempre tres de sus cinco miembros terminaba con una dosis exagerada de alcohol en su organismo…ellos también tenían derecho por lo menos una noche al año…

"Oigan…hace días que…no veo a Bunny… ¿lo han visto ustedes? Tengo que decirle algo muy muy importante" Preguntó Norte examinando a dónde se había ido el líquido en su botella transparente.

"Pero si…pero si yo lo acabo de ver…" Le respondió Tooth confundida. "¿Qué le dirás?"

"Que Navidad es mejor que Pascua" Gritó Norte

Tooth se golpeó la cara con una mano. "Es…todo tu culpa Norte…el vino es malo para los dientes…y tú me hiciste tomarlo"

"¡Yo no- *hipo* Yo no hice nada! ¡Sandy!"

Sandy levantó la vista de su ponche de huevo y miró a Norte con una expresión que decía 'que-demonios-quieres-Norte-que-no-ves-que-estoy-tomando-mi-ponche'

"¡Dile a Toothy que yo no hice nada! y que Navidad es mejor que todo, todo"

Sandy escribió con una letra casi entendible. "Él no hizo nada y Navidad es mejor que nada, nada"

Antes de que alguno pudiera razonar lo que escribió Sandy, escucharon el sonido de risas infantiles y sonriendo decidieron ir a buscarlas. Llegaron al cuarto de Pitch, ambos chicos estaban jugando en el Play con un videojuego nuevo.

"¿Desde cuándo hay dos jacks?" Murmuró Norte en la puerta, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Tooth, la más sobria entre ellos.

"¡Muere Pitch! ¡Muere! ¡Buajajajajajaja!" Gritó Jack destrozando al personaje de Pitch en la pantalla.

"¡Oye! ¡Hiciste trampa!" Gritó Pitch.

"No"

"Sí"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

Sandy sonrió y les lanzó un poco de arena dorada.

"No-"Jack bostezó, segundos después, contagió a Pitch.

"¿A quién le tocaba?" Preguntó confundido por el inesperado bostezo. Los guardianes se rieron detrás de la puerta, tapándose la boca para que no los oigan.

"Ya no importa, reinicia la partida" Le dijo Pitch, eligiendo al personaje que Jack usó antes, con la esperanza de que ahora ganara él.

Sandy movió sus manos diciéndoles a los demás que guardaran silencio antes de crear más hebras de arena dorada que se dirigieron a los jóvenes, quienes después de bostezar se echaron en la alfombra, no pudiendo estar sentados más tiempo.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Le preguntó Jack a Pitch, quien estaba bostezando. "No"

Norte empezó a reír fuertemente, Tooth le tapó la boca con ambas manos sonriendo. "Shhhh"

"Sí, si tienes" Dijo Jack, por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos ya no veían bien la televisión, se estaban cerrando.

"No, no tengo" Dijo Pitch, dejando caer suavemente el mando al piso y cerrando los ojos.

"Sí"

"No"  
"S…í"

Sandy rió y les mandó un poco más de arena, dejando a ambos chicos dormitando en el piso, el juego largamente olvidado.

Tooth entró y no pudo evitar decir "Aw" por los dormidos chicos. Sobre la cabeza de Jack había zombies, a los que Jack del sueño congelaba con un disparo de su cayado y se reía silenciosamente.

Salió volando del cuarto, dejando confundido a los parcialmente despiertos guardianes pero regresó con una cámara en mano. Se acercó a ellos y les tomó una foto. "Listo"

Norte se rió fuertemente pero Tooth lo calló. "Shh. ¡Cállate! ¡Están dormidos!...No… ¡Esperen! ¡Despiértalos! ¡No se lavaron sus dientes!" Sandy rodó los ojos y creó una 'x' sobre su cabeza.

"¡Ba! Por un día no mueren" Dijo Norte a punto de recoger a Jack para llevarlo a su cuarto, pero Sandy lo hizo primero. Recogió al pelinegro del piso, quien al sentir que alguien lo estaba cargando, se acurrucó en su pecho con una leve sonrisa. Norte dio un par de pasos a la cama, abriendo las sábanas y colocando al joven dentro. A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del vodka, todavía sabía cómo acostar a un niño en una cama.

Riendo tontamente por ver a su ex enemigo durmiendo, le pasó una mano por el cabello, que Pitch cogió. Acercando el nuevo peluche a su pecho, dijo.

"No-te"

"Oye, ¿no deberías estar dormido?"

"Gracias…por la mejor Navidad de…mi vida"

"No hay problema muchacho…"

"Te quiero…"

Norte le dio un beso en la frente. "Yo también" Con eso dicho, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

**_Bien hecho campeón..._**

A la mañana siguiente, los 3 Guardianes mayores no se acordaban de nada, simplemente que despertaron en lugares completamente al azar del taller, sufriendo de una terrible resaca y repitiéndose la misma promesa de siempre 'No vuelvo a tomar'

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, demoré siglos en escribirlo y hacerlo lindo. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, escríbanme, sigan esta historia y los veo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Chau Chau **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos! *me atacan con tomates y lanzas* Lo sé! Ha sido demasiiaaaado tiempo, y perdón, echenle la culpa al colegio y las tareas que dejan :/**

**Creo que habrá un cambio de planes, obviamente no lograré publicar el siguiente cap entre 5-6 días *miradas fulminantes de ustedes* pero, quiero que sepan que no me he rendido con esta historia y siempre actualizaré...minimo una vez al mes, que tal?**

**Bueno, espero que este cap valga la pena la espera y mis horas de sueño, porque no dormí nada por terminar este cap y zzz...**

* * *

**¿¡Cómo te atreves a huir de nosotros?!" ** Miles de molestas voces dijeron al mismo tiempo, una perfecta sincronización gracias a los miles de años de práctica.

_¡Lárguense fenómenos!_ Dijo con una mirada desafiante a la oscuridad, intentando mostrar más valentía de lo que realmente sentía.

**¡Inútil marioneta! Deberías mostrar más respeto ¡pagarás por haberte ido!"**

_¡Déjenme! ¡NO!_

Entre las sombras, ojos rojos sonreían maliciosamente, su miedo los atraía.

Estaba encadenado, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, a la merced de los monstruos que lo seguían siempre en la oscuridad. Los monstruos se aglomeraron, creando una figura antropomórfica sin rasgos. Vestía de negro, su rostro estaba tapado por las sombras y como los demás, tenía esos ojos color sangre que tanto detestaba.

**¡Esto no te protegerá por mucho tiempo Pitch! ¡Recuperamos lo que es nuestro!...Tú  
**Pitch se llenó de ira. _¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Yo no soy de nadie!_ Tiraba de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, estas le quemaban las muñecas, los tobillos y le causaban un dolor tremendo, pero era inútil, no podía liberarse. Una cadena se formó alrededor de su cuello cortándole la respiración.

**¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Te creamos para ser nuestro! **

_No…_

**¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!** En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abalanzaron sobre él, sus dientes clavándose en su carne y quemando su cuerpo, entrando por sus ojos, su nariz, su boca.

"¡Ahh! ¡NO!" Pitch se despertó con un grito ahogado, intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido después de esa pesadilla. Sintió que sudor le cubría la frente y se lo limpió con una mano, terminando en su enredado cabello.

_¡Salgan de mi cabeza, salgan de mi cabeza!_

"Fue sólo una pesadilla, fue sólo una pesadilla, nada fue real, nada…fue…real…" Se murmuraba una y otra vez, tal vez si lo decía lo suficiente, se volvería realidad.

Miró su reloj. 6:00am. Gruñó con flojera y rodó fuera de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. Dejando correr el agua del lavatorio, se mojó la cara con agua fría y parte de pelo. Al secarse la cara, vio que alrededor de su cuello tenía marcas rojas, como si…lo hubiesen ahorcado…pero negó con la cabeza.

_No es nada, seguramente no es nada_, pensó. _Solo fue un sueño después de todo._ _Además, no creo que mi cerebro trabaje a tan tempranas horas de la mañana._

Buscó algo qué ponerse, y mientras se ponía el polo un ataque de comezón empezó en sus manos…otra vez. Había pasado una semana desde Navidad, hoy era 31 de diciembre, y hace unos cuatro días sentía una comezón en las manos. El primer día casi ni la sintió pero en los siguientes días, la comezón empeoró, llevándolo contra su voluntad a rogarle a Norte por ayuda; pero no importaba qué hiciese, siempre regresaba.

Estiró un poco las sábanas de la cama para que pareciese que está tendida (la flojera no le dejaba hacer más) y se lanzó en ella. Era muy temprano para que el espíritu del invierno esté despierto, no tenía hambre y no quería moverse en general, así que agarró el libro de la Edad Dorada y comenzó a leer.

Había avanzado casi la mitad del libro. Era un tomo grueso, de esa clase de libros que a la mayoría de adolescentes no les gusta leer porque 'da flojera leerlo todo'. A Pitch no le importaba, le gustaba leer, y con cada página avanzada, más fascinado quedaba. ¡La historia de la Edad Dorada era increíble! El autor de este libro, anónimo, la detallaba con tanta emoción que hasta podía sentir que…él había vivido allí…

Hace poco había empezado a leer más sobre el General Kozmotis. Empezaba con su nombramiento como General ¡a los 19 años! Pitch no se lo creyó al principio, pero decía que fue elegido por su valentía, audacia, astucia, fuerza física y gran inteligencia, razones por las cuales Pitch quería parecerse a su héroe. En la siguiente hoja había una foto, más bien un dibujo hecho a carboncillo. Era la ceremonia de Kozmotis, usaba una brillante armadura y una capa colgaba de su cuello, su espada estaba enganchada a su cinturón y alzaba con la otra mano otra arma más grande. Pitch no recordaba el nombre, pero sí sabía que era; era esa con una cuchilla ancha, larga, curva y acabada en punta. El dibujo retrataba a un hombre de fuertes rasgos pero dibujados con delicadeza. Su mirada era confiada y de orgullo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El pelinegro no sabía cómo eran sus ojos o cabello, a pesar de que leyó que tenía los ojos azules y el cabello marrón…tan diferente a él…

Rascándose las manos nuevamente, notó algo nuevo en el dibujo. El cabello bien recogido del General, era largo, y estaba amarrado en una pequeña colita. Pitch sonrió.

_¡El General tiene el cabello largo! ¡Cómo yo! ¡Ahora sí no me corto el pelo! _ Era un peinado común de la época según pudo notar, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Antes de pasar la hoja, se rascó de nuevo las manos. "¡Ahh! ¡Pica! ¡Mier-coles!" Norte ya le hubiera dado una zurra por la palabra, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo insoportable. Sus brazos también empezaban a dar comezón, ¡era como si algo lo raspara por dentro! En un momento de desesperación, se empezó a rascar con sus ligeramente puntiagudos dientes, aliviando el dolor por un rato. Le parecía que con cada día que pasaba, unas marcas negras aparecían, oscureciendo sus ya grisáceas manos.

Afortunadamente, un 'tut tut" sonó desde el aparatito negro donde Jack le había descargado juegos…un IAlgo. El mensaje decía que sus 'vidas' ya estaban completas. Pensando que con eso se distraería de la comezón decidió jugar…

Varias horas de juego más tarde, desbloqueando armas, ganando carreras y monedas y pasando la mayoría de niveles en los juegos, estaba terminando de construir su casa en 'Minecraft'. Las cosas verdes, zombies y arañas le habían destruido todo varias veces y no dejaría que pase de nuevo.

Pero en un descuido, su personaje se acercó a un 'creeper', la cosa verde explotó y su personaje al que le quedaban pocas vidas, murió.

"¡NOOOOOO!" Sollozó Pitch "¡Era tan joven!"

Con rencor, se rindió, lanzó el aparato a otro lado y tomó su libro de nuevo para leer, pero eso tampoco logró hacer ya que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

"¡Piiiiiiittchh!"

Pitch respondió con un molesto "¡¿Quéeeeeee?!" Al no recibir respuesta Pitch gruñó y miró la hora, las 10:30am.

_Wow, ¿cuatro hojas leyendo y jugando?_ Agarrando su libro, fue en busca de la voz desconocida…que curiosamente sonaba a Jack. Le preguntó a un yeti que caminaba por allí si es que sabía dónde estaba el Guardián. El yeti en cuestión abrió grande sus ojos por su presencia pero le dijo.

"¿Cuarto de Costura, en serio? ¡Pero eso está del otro lado del taller! Urgg, okay gracias"

Se dirigió al lugar, leyendo algunas de las tácticas militares del General Pitchiner…_Jaja, su apellido parece mi nombre..._Al llegar, levantó la vista lentamente del libro e hizo una mueca de absoluta confusión por la escena que tenía enfrente. Todos los guardianes estaban allí, intentando separar a Jack de la viga del techo en la que se había aferrado como si su vida dependiera de ello…sin polo. El chico gritaba y pateaba. "¡No! ¡Déjenme!"  
"Jack, muchacho ¡vamos!"

"¡Nnnnoo!"

Pitch se rascó las manos y tosió un poco para llamar la atención. Los cinco guardianes pararon sus actividades y miraron al confundido pelinegro en la entrada.

"¿Me llamaste?"

"… ¡Pitch!" Jack se soltó de la viga y voló para esconderse detrás de él. Pitch miró sonrojado a su semi-desnudo amigo y luego a los guardianes. "Pitch, protégeme. ¡Diles que no quiero!"

"Uh…¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?" Jack soltó sus hombros y lo miró preocupado. Norte, Tooth y Sandy lo miraron preocupado y hasta Bunny parecía desconcertado por la pregunta.

"Pitch… define 'temprano'" Le dijo Jack con una ceja levantada

"… ¿Diez de la mañana?" Jack se rió. "Pitch…son las 5:30pm" Pitch lo miró confundido. "Pero si me desperté a las seis…"

"Hubo apagón en el taller muy temprano, las luces, todas las luces se quemaron" Dijo Norte sin saber qué había pasado ¿Qué hizo que los focos explotaran?

"Seguro tu despertador estaba atrasado…muy atrasado"

Pitch sonrió por el hecho de que había dormido como 15 horas. "Bueno… ¿Por qué me llamaste? Estaba leyendo" Con eso dicho, los guardianes recordaron qué hacían y Jack, al verse en una situación de peligro, regresó al techo.

"¿Les podrías decir que no me voy a poner esa abominación?" Jack señaló un terno azul que estaba colgado en un perchero.

"¿Por qué Jack tiene que usar esa abominación?" Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. En realidad, el terno era bastante bonito. Era un azul más oscuro que la sudadera de Jack, una camisa blanca, una corbata azul marino con delgadas rayas celestes y zapatos negros a un lado.

Bunny, fastidiado por el hecho de que Pitch ya se había entrometido, rodó los ojos y con un ceño fruncido le dijo. "No es de tu incum-"Sandy le dio un codazo en el estómago y le respondió al joven. "Hoy hay una celebración en el taller, todos los espíritus vendrán, es una fiesta formal por lo que Jack tiene que usar terno"

"¡Pero no quiero! ¡Es horrible! ¡¿Por qué tengo que usar zapatos?!" Norte se frotó las sienes, cansado de seguir en el mismo plan. "Jack…es importante que-"

"¡Pero ya me BAÑÉ! ¿No les parece suficiente?"

Pitch se rió por el total desagrado que tenía el espíritu de nieve hacia el agua y se dirigió a un sillón para ver cómo terminaba todo esto.

Tooth voló con Jack. "¡Jackson! ¡Entra al baño de inmediato y cámbiate!" Dijo haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago descubierto. Jack aguantó la risa y siguió firme. "¡No!"

"Vamos compañero, ¡esta reunión es para ti, es en tu honor! ¿No quieres verte bien cuando los demás vean que eres un Guardián?"

"¡No!"

"¡Oi! ya me cansé de tus berrinches Jack, suficiente" Bunny dio un poderoso salto y le quitó el cayado a Jack, quien por la sorpresa se cayó de la viga y fue atrapado por el conejo. Lanzándolo sobre su hombro, agarró el terno y dijo. "Ahorita salimos"

"¡Canguro! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame!" Jack continuó golpeando su espalda hasta que desaparecieron detrás de una puerta.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que "Con que ¿una fiesta?" Preguntó Pitch levantando la vista de su libro.

"Da, hoy en la noche. ¡Todos vienen para conocer a Jack! También es fiesta de fin de año"  
"¿Y por qué recién hoy? Si Jack ha sido guardián por 6 años"

Los 3 guardianes se miraron entre sí con preocupación en los rostros. "Eh…han sido años ocupados"

Pitch los miró incrédulo, sentía que le ocultaban algo, se notaba en sus ojos…tenían miedo de decírselo, por eso no insistió. No se dio cuenta que se estaba rascando violentamente. "¡Ah!"

El hombrecito de arena le mandó una mirada preocupada y se acercó a él, creando un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

"No pasa nada…en serio…es una alergia creo"

Sandy le dio la mirada '¿me estás bromeando?' y levitando un poco para estar a la altura del joven, lo tomó de las manos.

Sandy se concentró y un brillo dorado surgió de las manos del guardián. Las marcas negras desaparecieron, eliminando la comezón. Pitch no lo notó sin embargo, ya que estaba más concentrado en cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Sandy tampoco se alegró por su logro ya que las marcas re aparecieron casi al instante, cubriendo las venas de las manos y antebrazos, haciendo que Pitch abra los ojos y se rasque de nuevo.

El guardián de los sueños abrió grandes los ojos y su boca formó un 'o'. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Norte, quien lo miró confundido ¡Le tenía que decir!

"Norte, escucha, creo que Pitch-"

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió, la arena que creaba la oración se disipó y volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Jack salir del baño con el traje puesto, una capa de escarcha y hielo en sus hombros y mangas, y un gran ceño fruncido en el rostro, seguido de un muy orgulloso Bunny que sentía que haber logrado que Jack Frost se pusiera zapatos no era un logro, sino EL logro.

El conejo, todavía pensando que faltaba algo, lamió su pata y la pasó sobre el despeinado cabello de Jack, acomodándolo al instante con una raya al costado que dividía su peinado. Jack fingió vomitar, asqueado por tener baba de canguro en su pelo.

"AJJJ"

"Aww Jack, ¡te queda muy bien!" Dijo Tooth abrazándolo.

"No siento mis pies…ni mi entrepierna" Se quejó Jack preocupado.

"Eso es porque no tienes costumbre hijo, ya te acostumbrarás. El traje se te ve bien ¿da?"

Sandy levantó los dos pulgares y Pitch, quien no podía quedarse callado se rió. "Te ves horrible Jajajajaja"

Jack se molestó y mandándole una mirada fulminante a sus compañeros guardianes, se despeinó y se empezó a quitar los zapatos.

Bunny, al ver que su gran esfuerzo estaba siendo destruido por la culpa de Pitch, se molestó. ¡El muchacho de hielo no le había mordido el brazo por las puras! Detuvo a Jack y mirando a Pitch le golpeó en el hombro con odio. "¿¡Quieres lárgate estorbo!? Si no tienes nada bueno que salga de esa estúpida y mentirosa boca tuya, mejor cállate" A ese punto, le importaba muy poco lo que Norte diga.

Pitch se frotó su adolorido hombro en riesgo a tener un moretón y miró a Norte dolido. "Me pegó Norte" Dijo haciendo los ojitos tristes que había aprendido eran la debilidad del Guardián de Navidad.

Norte miró a Bunny, quien estaba siendo regañado por Tooth en voz baja, y luego dirigió su mirada al joven. "Pitch, me cuesta admitirlo, pero Áster tiene razón, si sólo se va a decir cosas malas, es mejor no decirlas"

"¿No te parece mejor escuchar comentarios positivos a los malos?" Le dijo Tooth con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció cuando Pitch rodó los ojos y miró molesto a otro lado. Detestaba que los guardianes lo corrijan, y más aún, que siempre metan en sus 'regaños y sermones' alguna comparación del bien y el mal. ¿Qué se supone que le querían decir? ¡¿Qué era malo?!

Jack se acercó a Pitch, ambos molestos, y Jack le golpeó en su hombro ya golpeado. "Tú también tienes que usar esto, no seré el único usando esta estupidez"

"¡Jack! ¡Lenguaje!" Dijo Tooth con sus manos en sus caderas.

"Para empezar compañero, Pitch no tiene derecho de ir a la fi-"Dijo Bunny, pero antes de que pueda terminar, fue apaleado no sólo por Sandman, sino también por Norte.

"Claro que Pitch va a fiesta y…no tienes que usar terno si no quieres" Dijo Norte, dándole esa opción al Coco después de ver su escalofriante mirada.

Pitch sonrió satisfecho y le sacó la lengua a Jack para provocarlo, recibiendo una mirada nada impresionada de él y una bola de nieve en la cara.

Ahora que el más joven de los guardianes estaba listo, (la baba de canguro funcionando una vez más como fijador) los demás se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para alistarse y terminar sus obligaciones, pero no sin antes indicarle a Pitch que si quería ir, debía cambiarse de una vez. Pitch negó con la cabeza, no quería ir, seguramente iba a ser una de esas reuniones de adultos súper aburridas, pero Jack prácticamente le rogó que vaya porque si no 'se iba a quedar solo y explotaría del aburrimiento' El pelinegro rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa amenaza en aparecer en su rostro, ¡el chico era el guardián de la diversión! Imposible que explotara del aburrimiento…por lo menos no literalmente.

"Está bien, sí voy, pero apenas sepa que no explotarás, me iré"

Jack se carcajeó y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido por un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Qué me tengo que poner?" Le preguntó a Norte, quien conversaba con un yeti sobre los bocaditos que se servirán en la reunión.

"No quieres usar terno ¿da? Elige algo que se vea formal, tienes bastante ropa"

"¿Pero cómo qué?"  
"Elige tú, ya estás grande Pitch"

Pitch hizo un puchero y asintió. Norte los mandó a sus cuartos. Él para alistarse y Jack para prevenir que se ensucie o desarregle.

Jack se veía molesto, fastidiado por algo, pero Pitch sentía que había más detrás de esa mirada de ojos azules llenos de odio.

Mientras terminaba de tomar una larga y laboriosa ducha, empezó a considerar seriamente la filosofía de Jack '¿Por qué bañarse si te vas a ensuciar de nuevo?' Tenía bastante sentido…

Revisando la ropa más formal que pudo encontrar, optó por un polo manga larga con cuello de color negro, parecía una camisa así que bastaba, un pantalón gris azuleado y unos tenis grises con bordes negros.

Se lavó los dientes y trató de peinarse, pero fue en vano, su cabello no quería ser peinado así que lo dejó ser.

Se miró al espejo…eso debía bastar. Salió de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de Jack, para ver si el chico seguía renegando.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y el cambio de temperatura afuera-adentro era notorio. No había nieve en el cuarto pero sí escarcha. Todo estaba cubierto en una gruesa capa de escarcha.

Jack caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda. El chico se había quitado los zapatos y los había congelado sólidos en una esquina.

Pitch retrocedió aturdido al sentir una energía fuerte viniendo de Jack. El guardián tenía una expresión preocupada, su usual sonrisa había sido reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Estaba murmurando cosas inentendibles para sí mismo.

"¿Jack?"

Jack lo miró, parpadeó un par de veces y lo ignoró completamente, continuando con su caminata.

Pitch suspiró, odiaba que no le prestaran atención, y se sentó en la cama a esperar que el chico lo notara.

Mientras más caminaba Jack, más comezón le daba al pelinegro, y más podía sentir ese olor tan intoxicante, tan familiar…tan bien…

**¿Te gusta Pitch?**

_Sí…_

**Ese es el miedo Pitch, puedes conseguir más…PODEMOS conseguir más…escúchanos y el mundo se arrodillará a tus pies.**

_Más miedo… ¿miedo? ¿Quién tiene miedo?_

**_Jack lo tiene._**

Pitch salió de su trance y pudo jurar que escuchó a alguien gruñir. ¿Jack tiene miedo? ¿A qué? No podía dejar que siguiera así…Pero su miedo se sentía tan bien…

"Jack…pa-para" Susurró, sin poder hablar más alto. Al no recibir respuesta, intentó de nuevo. "Jack, PARA"

Jack volteó esta vez. "¿Qué?" Le preguntó molesto.

"¿Qué pasa? Hace rato que estás así" Le preguntó con una voz calmada.

Jack sonrió. "¿Yo? Puff, qué va a ser, ¿a mí? No, no me pasa nada" Su sonrisa se veía forzada y Pitch suspiró, una nueva fuerza proveniente de Jack atacó sus sentidos. "Jack, te conozco…a mí no me engañas. Sé que algo te está molestando, y si no me lo dices tú, lo digo yo"

"No me pasa nada sabiondo, si tanto dices saberlo…dilo pues"

"Tienes miedo"

La sonrisa de Jack cayó, siendo reemplazada por ojos bien abiertos. "¿E-eso crees?" Lo retó.

Pitch se levantó y se paró delante de Jack, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente "Lo sé…algo en el fondo me lo dice, tienes miedo Jack."

Jack abrió su boca para negarlo pero Pitch continuó. "Tienes miedo…de decepcionar a alguien. ¿A quién Jack? ¿A quién temes decepcionar…a los guardianes? Tienes miedo de no agradar, de ser rechazado, dejado de lado, ignorado… es eso ¿verdad?"

Jack se quedó boquiabierto, su mirada clavada en el piso. Era cierto, tenía miedo, sin embargo, con el antiguo Pitch nunca hubiera podido admitirlo, pero con él, con este chico de hermosos ojos dorados al que había aprendido a ver como un amigo, sí. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos mientras asentía.

Pitch sonrió un poco y abrazó a Jack, quien lo abrazó también. "La-la reunión. No puedo hacerlo…Todos van a estar allí y a-a nadie le caigo bien… no me gusta estar con tantas personas, no quiero que los guardianes me dejen de querer si es que hago algo mal"

Pitch rompió el abrazo y miró directamente a Jack, levantando levemente la cabeza para poder hacerlo. "Jack, no hay nada de malo en tener miedo"

Jack se limpió las lágrimas. "¿N-no?"  
"No" Le dijo con una sonrisa "Tienes derecho a sentirte nervioso por conocer a tantas personas, pero el miedo no debería controlarte. ¿Algo puede salir mal? Sí. ¿No les agradarás? Tal vez"  
Jack frunció el ceño y lo empujó levemente pero Pitch continuó. "Pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

"Los guardianes y yo siempre estaremos contigo porque som-ellos son tu familia" Pitch dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza. Él no podía incluirse allí, él no pertenecía a ellos, él no era nada para ellos… lo había escuchado tantas veces de esas voces que ya se lo había aprendido.

Jack sonrió un poco y abrazó a Pitch apoyando su cabeza en el delgado hombro del chico, antes de separarse rápidamente. "Gracias"  
Pitch también sonrió, un sonrojo guinda apareciendo en sus mejillas. La energía que sintió de Jack disminuyó considerablemente pero seguía allí, algo le decía que no iba a desaparecer.

"De nada…" Pitch se acordó de los zapatos congelados en una esquina. "¿Podrías descongelar los zapatos?"

Jack hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero hizo lo que le pidió el joven.

Pitch se volteó para prender la televisión. "Ponte los zapatos, Jack." Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que "¿Esperas que me ponga esas cosas?"

Pitch volteó y al ver la expresión confundida de Jack, entendió. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"  
La cara de Jack se tornó un lindo color azul pero asintió.

Pitch se sentó en el piso y Jack lo imitó. El peliblanco estaba a punto de ponerse un zapato cuando Pitch le gritó. "¿Qué haces?"

"Me lo estoy poniendo, dah"  
"Ese es del pie izquierdo, Jack. Mira la forma"

Jack frunció el ceño, eran iguales para él, pero cambió de pie. Cuando el zapato entró, sonrió. "Oh…ya no aprieta" Pitch rodó los ojos en broma y cuando el peliblanco se puso el siguiente zapato, miró a Pitch a suplicante. "¿Me lo amarras?"

Pitch asintió y se sentó al lado de Jack. Lentamente, para que Jack vea como se hace, los amarró. Ambos nudos perfectos.

"¿Ahora sí podemos jugar?" Le preguntó el espíritu del invierno.

Iniciaron un juego de dos jugadores, contra otros chicos en Japón…si tan sólo supieran que estaban perdiendo contra Jack Frost y Pitch Black…

"¡Bien!" Gritaron, y después de chocar los cinco, Jack abrió grandes los ojos y murmuró.

"… ¿Que va mejor que el frío y la oscuridad…?"

"¿Mantequilla de maní y jalea?" Sugirió Pitch, sobresaltándolo.

"No sé si te acuerdas…tú me dijiste eso hace tiempo"

"¿Ah sí?... ¿cuándo?"  
Jack ignoró la segunda pregunta y sólo asintió. "Sí…no lo había querido aceptar…pero ahora somos amigos y hacemos un gran equipo"

Una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro pálido de Pitch. "¿Somos amigos?"  
"¿No lo creías? Claro que lo somos…Nunca había tenido a alguien de mi edad con quien estar, Jamie es mi amigo, pero siempre anda ocupado con el colegio y tareas…Te prefiero así…"

Pitch sonrió, no entendió lo último que le dijo, pero no importaba, Jack era su amigo, y lo había confirmado. En una caja llena de juguetes, notó unas pistolas naranjas.

"¿Podemos jugar con eso?"

"¿Seguro? Debo advertirte que soy el mejor jugando Nerf"

_¿Nerf? _"Claro…será divertido" Dijo Pitch, citando la frase de Jack.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los balcones más grandes que daba al salón principal de Santoff Claussen, los cuatro guardianes vestían formal, tal como le habían dicho a Jack que harían, pero no era que estuviesen emocionados por hacerlo.

Sandy dormía plácidamente flotando en el aire. Un pequeño terno de arena dorada lo vestía. Norte estaba usando un terno negro con una corbata roja y verde, una camisa blanca y su barba bien peinada. Bunny usaba una camisa blanca y un saco negro, complementado con una corbatita de moño roja, el cinturón donde cargaba su huevos-bomba no lo llevaba puesto, pero tenía sus siempre confiables boomerangs, así como Norte tenía sus espadas bien escondidas en su cinturón. Tooth utilizaba un vestido color melón, unas pulseras doradas y un collar con la cadena de oro, un rubí en forma de lágrima colgaba de él, los bordes eran de plata.

Los 4 guardianes veteranos observaban contentos cómo el salón poco a poco se llenaba de invitados. Música sonaba suavemente, mezclándose con el sonido de personas saludándose o riendo. En unos minutos más, cuando todos estén presentes, Norte iba a dar inicio a la fiesta, presentando a su muchacho ante todos. Norte pensaba que Jack era un espíritu desconocido entre ellos, por lo que no podía aguantar a que todos lo conozcan y sepan que su hijo era un guardián.

Tooth le había encargado a la siempre confiable Baby Tooth el palacio y la colecta de dientes, así que tenía unas horas para estar con todos antes de regresar a trabajar.

El ya despierto creador de sueños tenía noche libre el 31 de Diciembre. Los humanos siempre se quedaban despiertos para recibir el Año Nuevo, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse… ¿o sí? Se estaba olvidando de algo, él lo sabía, pero no sabía de qué…

Un yeti se acercó a Norte, diciéndole que todos los espíritus ya estaban presentes.

Norte asintió y suspiró "Gracias Matthew" Sólo faltaba llamar a Jack. "Bunny, ¿puedes ir por Jack?"

"Estoy en eso compañero" Bunny dijo, con medio camino avanzado.

Norte se aclaró la garganta, su estruendosa voz llamó la atención de todos. "Queridos amigos, les doy la bienvenida-"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El corazón de Pitch latía a mil por segundo. Abrazó su pistola Nerf mientras intentaba acomodarse en su escondite, sólo logrando golpearse la cabeza._¡Urgh! Estúpida cama… _¡¿Por qué había pensado que jugar con armas con el hiperactivo espíritu del invierno era una buena idea?!

Habían estado jugando Nerf por una media hora, utilizando los diferentes cuartos y ambientes del 3er piso como escondites y bases. Los primeros 10 dardos, disparados con trozos de hielo, fueron suficientes para que Pitch huyera y buscara refugio en el único lugar donde irónicamente no había buscado Jack, su propio cuarto.

Suspirando para tomar valentía, gateó fuera de la cama y cargó su arma. Estaba a punto de acercarse a la puerta, cuando esta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Con un grito de guerra, cerró los ojos y empezó a disparar, esperando que algún dardo le cayera a Jack, pero lo único que escuchó fue un gruñido molesto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Áster estaba parado en la puerta, varios dardos pegados a su pelaje.

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón Bunnymund!…pe-pensé que eras Jack"

Bunny se sacó todos los dardos y se los lanzó a Pitch. "¿Qué haces en su cuarto?"

"Estábamos jugando" Dijo Pitch, levantando la pistola para que el canguro la vea.

"¡Sal del cuarto! ¡Ahora!... ¿Dónde está Jack?"

"Si lo supiera ya hubiera ganado el juego… ¿por qué?"  
Bunny gruñó llevándose una pata a la cara. Empujó a Pitch a un lado y gritó. "¡Jackson! ¡Ven!"

Pitch siguió a Bunny, utilizándolo como escudo por si el espíritu de la nieve decidía atacar por sorpresa.

"¡Jack! Compañero, se acabó el juego, tienes que venir"

Pitch escuchó el sonido de escarcha creándose detrás de él y antes de que se diera cuenta, hielo se creó debajo de él, se resbaló con un chillido de sorpresa y se golpeó la espalda. "Uhh…"

Jack salió de su escondite y empezó a dispararle seguidamente a Pitch en la cara, el pelinegro se defendía lo mejor que podía desde el suelo gritando, ambos ignorando la presencia del conejo.

Jack extendió hielo por el pasadizo, como una pista, y empezó a patinar, riendo y retando a Pitch a que lo atrapara.

Pitch sonrió y parándose fuera del hielo, después de resbalar un par de veces, empezó a correr, apuntando a Jack con su arma.

"¡Eres muy lento, Pitch!" Le gritó Jack a un metro de distancia, su cabello blanco una vez más despeinado.

"¡Pues si pudiera volar, sería más rápido que tú!" Le respondió Pitch algo envidioso. Volteó su cabeza un segundo y vio que el conejo los estaba siguiendo. Le parecía raro que estuviera sonriendo, normalmente ya estaría deteniéndolo y diciéndole que 'no tenía derecho a correr'

Mientras más avanzaban, más escuchaba el sonido de voces y música. Le disparó a Jack en la cara y el dardo se quedó pegado en su frente. Pitch se rió por el puchero de Jack. El peliblanco bajó la velocidad de su patinaje, cubrió con escarcha su arma y le apuntó a Pitch, el dardo en la punta estaba cubierto de hielo. "Vas a caer, Black" Le dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

"–tenemos el honor de presentar-"

Pitch vio al resto de los guardianes parados cerca de un balcón. Para evitar chocarse con ellos, clavó los pies en el suelo, dando tropezones hasta que Bunnymund lo detuvo de un tirón de su camisa.

Jack sin embargo no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde…

"-A nuestro nuevo guardián-"

El joven se estrelló contra la barandilla del balcón, soltando todo el aire que tenía por la fuerza usada.

"¡Jack Frost!"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el taller, hasta la música había dejado de sonar. Jack, jadeando por aire, miró hacia abajo, y vio que todas las miradas caían sobre él. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una expresión de pánico apareció en su rostro.

"¿Quieres decir algo Jack?" Le dijo Norte sonriente y pasándole un micrófono, sin notar la completa incomodidad de Jack.

"Ah…" Sonrió falsamente. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Se sacó el dardo que tenía en la frente y unas cuantas risas se escucharon entre el público.

"Y-y-yo-uh-eh-ah… ¿Qué tengo que decir?" le susurró gritando a Norte, tapando con una mano el micrófono.

"Lo que sientas necesario"

Miró de nuevo a las miradas expectantes. _No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no-_

_Respira Jack…_ pensó Pitch.

Jack suspiró. _Yo puedo. _Con una sonrisa un poco más confiada, dijo. "Hola… ¿qué tal? Gracias por-por haber venido, estoy muy contento al igual que-que mis compañeros de estar aquí con ustedes. Espero que disfruten mucho la fiesta y que se diviertan"

Después de un silencio, se escuchó entre el público un aplauso, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro. Pronto, todos los presentes estaban aplaudiendo, incluyendo Pitch y los guardianes, llenando a Jack de alivio y orgullo.

"¡MÚSICA!" Gritó Norte levantando sus manos y esta empezó a resonar por el taller.

Pitch observaba a las muchas personas que había abajo escondido detrás de las cortinas rojas del balcón, no reconocía a nadie y eso en el fondo lo inquietaba, sentía que debía…

"Norte, ¿quiénes son-?" Volteó para mirar a Norte pero ni él ni los guardianes estaban allí. "-ellos…"

Los guardianes ya estaban abajo entre los demás. Tooth conversaba literalmente con todos, Sandy estaba en un puesto de bebidas, probablemente tomando ponche de huevo, Bunny estaba siendo perseguido por una especie de castor gigante y Norte estaba con Jack, lo más probable presentándolo con los espíritus.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? _Pensó. Jack no lo iba a necesitar porque estaba con Norte.

_Será mejor que me vaya a mi cu-¡DULCES!_

Efectivamente, el joven Coco había visto una mesa con bocaditos y lo más importante, chocolate. Se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras, deslizándose por la barandilla tal como Norte le había dicho que no hiciera.

Caminó un poco examinando los rostros y rastros de los espíritus presentes, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la variedad de colores en su ropa, cabello y ojos.

"Disculpe, permiso, déjeme pasar…gracias" A los diferentes espíritus que lo veían, se les caía la boca al suelo. Algunas personas abrían los ojos en miedo y se alejaban rápidamente, otras lo miraban con odio y apretaban los dientes pero todos al principio los abrían de asombro.

_¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Por qué me están mirando así?_

A pocos metros de distancia, vio la mesa de dulces, así que olvidándose momentáneamente por las miradas que recibía, aceleró el paso.

Hasta que se chocó contra alguien "Perdón señora" Le dijo con una sonrisa. Iba a retomar su camino cuando la mujer le agarró el hombro.

"¿Pitch Black?" Le preguntó, sus cejas unidas en confusión.

Pitch asintió. Al costado de la señora, había dos mujeres más, cada una se veía mayor que la otra.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Le preguntó la más joven, acariciando su mejilla.

Pitch frunció el ceño ante la extraña mujer, y más aún con la respuesta de su amiga. "Es muy obvio lo que pasó, pero claro, como nunca escuchas lo que te digo…"

"¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?"

La mujer que todavía no hablaba, rodó los ojos, la más joven lo miró confundida mientras la mayor lo miraba con simpatía.

"Yo me llamo Verdandi, ellas son mis hermanas mayores Urd y Skuld" Dijo señalando a la mayor e intermedia respectivamente.

"Somos las espíritus del destino. Verdandi se encarga del presente, yo del pasado y Skuld del futuro" Le dijo Urd, todavía con esa mirada de simpatía en su rostro

Pitch sólo pudo asentir…"Sí…bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir así que un gusto-"  
Verdandi le sonrió y lo abrazó. "¡Te ves tan pequeño! Te veía más alto pero ¡eres una ternurita!

_¿¡Qué demonios!?_

Urd separó a Verdandi de Pitch y le puso su arrugada mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, dio un silencioso grito ahogado, miró detrás de su hombro y luego a Pitch seriamente, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos. "Pitch Black, tu pasado es muy bello, pero está lleno de los errores que cometiste, te dejaste influenciar por la oscuridad y te ha causado tantos problemas…y por uno de ellos es que tú no los recuerdas"

Verdandi le levantó la cabeza a Pitch para que sus ojos se encontraran con sus ojos grises. "Pitch Black, no te concentres en el pasado, ha influenciado en tu presente, sí, pero perdona al pasado, no tengas miedo, aprende a superar a los temores que te controlan querido para que aprendas quien eres ahora, acéptate a ti mismo y conténtate con la nueva oportunidad que estás viviendo, aquí y ahora"

Pitch empezó a respirar rápidamente, alarmado, a pesar de la bulla que había en la fiesta, las palabras de las mujeres las escuchó perfectamente. Miró a la 3era mujer, esperando que ella también le dijera algo.

"¿Qué me miras mocoso? Yo no doy predicciones como una bruja de la calle"

"…Skuld" Dijo Verdandi con las manos en las caderas. Pitch se hubiera reído si es que la situación no fuera estresante.

Skuld sonrió al ver la preocupación de Pitch. "Aunque…tu futuro es incierto, puede estar lleno de luz o de sombras y oscuridad, mantente alerta niño y tu lucecita de noche bien prendida"

Sus manos ardían y quemaban. Pitch se rascó y dio un paso hacia atrás, seguido de otro y otro y otro, hasta que estaba corriendo lejos de esas señoras. _Genial, bajo por dulces y me encuentro con ellas… ¿lo que me dijeron es cierto? ¿Por qué el miedo y la oscuridad?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Felicidades Jack Frost" "Se te ve muy bien el traje Jack Frost…" "Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo Jack Frost"

Jack respondía a todos los espíritus con una sonrisa bien grande y un emocionado "¡Gracias!" Norte caminaba detrás de él, una mano en su espalda dirigiéndolo entre los espíritus más cercanos.

"¿Desde cuándo eres guardián?" Le preguntó un amigo de Norte, tenía una barba blanca más grande que la de Norte y un acento ruso mucho más marcado.

"Cinco años, en Abril se cumplen seis" Dijo Jack enseñando 6 dedos.

"Wow, muy bien, seguro haz estado haciendo un excelente trabajo muchacho"

Jack sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de manos, el hombre sonrió también, respondiendo con el mismo gesto y continuando su conversación anterior con una señora amable de ojos grises.

_No sé de qué me preocupaba, todo está saliendo bien hasta ahora, no me he encontrado a las insoportables de__Katy, Eileen y Harumi ni los demás me están tratando mal._ Tal vez debía atribuir eso a su nuevo título de guardián, pero se sentía bien ser respetado.

"Jack, muchacho, ¿podrías quedarte solo un rato? Me olvidé de decirle algo a los yetis"

"Claro Norte, ve nomásNorte le dio unos golpes en la espalda y se fue. Cuando se quedó solo en medio de muchos espíritus desconocidos para él junto con otros que no le agradaban tanto, sintió que su agarre en su cayado se intensificaba y sus nudillos palidecían. ¿A dónde se había ido Pitch?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pitch por fin logró llegar a la mesa de dulces. Se había perdido entre todas las personas que había.

Se frotó cuidadosamente sus adoloridas mejillas. ¡¿Por qué parecía que todos se estaban burlando de él?! Pasaba al lado de un señor y se empezaba a reír; caminaba al lado de algunas chicas, y le revolvían el pelo o pellizcaban sus mejillas, diciendo lo 'adorable' que se veía; caminaba por otros señores y le decían 'cuánto has crecido niño' Él no era adorable, él no era un niño. ¡Era Pitch Black!

Se rascó las manos antes de empezar a tragar los chocolates con una sonrisa. Dejaba que la deliciosa sustancia se derrita en su boca antes de pasarlo con un suspiro. Había aprendido que era adicto a esta cosa.

"¿Pitch Black? ¿¡Eres tú!?"

Pitch giró lentamente la cabeza con una expresión de fastidio mientras se lamía los dedos. Vio a dos hombres. El más alto tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos… ¿rosados?, usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones azules y unas botas negras, tenía un par de alas rosadas en la espalda, arco y flechas. El más bajo tenía ojos verdes, era pelirrojo y usaba un terno verde oscuro y la corbata verde claro, en su sombrero, también verde, tenía un trébol de cuatro hojas.

"No sé cuántos Pitch conozca, señor"

El de verde se empezó a reír ruidosamente, derramando unas gotas del vaso que estaba tomando. "¿Qué te pasó hombre? Te ves…tan mocoso" Dijo burlonamente con un acento irlandés.

El ojirosado se llevó una mano al pecho y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Pitch, quien retrocedió molesto.

"¡Oiga! ¡Ni se le ocurra tocarme la cara! ¡¿Y ustedes quiénes son?!"

"¿Pero ya no sabes quiénes somos? Bueno, mi nombre es Valentín y él es Patrick" Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Patrick rellenó su vaso y sirvió otro más. Se lo ofreció a Valentín pero negó con la cabeza, entonces lo puso en la mano de Pitch. "Toma, te invito un trago"

Pitch olió la sustancia del vaso, y arrugó la nariz. "No, gracias"

Valentín se rió prendiendo un cigarro y Patrick ignoró su comentario. "Bueno, ahora sí Pitch, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Nuevo plan para vencer a los guardianes? Jaja jaja. Debo decirte que no fue tu mejor plan, no te ves nada intimidante"

"¿Cómo que qué me pasó? ¿Por qué dice que quiero vencer a los guardianes? Y ya le dije que no quiero tomar esto" Le dijo cuándo Patrick empezó a verter un líquido transparente en la bebida dorada con espuma.

"Uy lo siento, olvidé que ahora eres un mocoso, y los niñitos no toman" Le dijo Patrick casualmente tomando el vaso de la mano de Pitch.

"¡Yo no soy ningún niñito! ¡Dame eso!" Pitch le arrebató el vaso y empezó a beber su contenido, en el cuarto sorbo, sin embargo, su garganta empezó a quemar y su mirada desafiante y segura se tornó en una de asco, haciendo que escupa todo en el vaso otra vez, provocando la risa de Patrick, Valentín y otros espíritus cercanos.

"¡Asco! ¡Sabe amargo!"

"Ay Pitch, antes sí nos aceptabas un traguito ¿ya no recuerdas? Es un pena, nosotros nos acordamos muy bien lo que hiciste" Le preguntó Valentín soplando humo en la cara de Pitch. El joven empezó a toser.

"¿Te acuerdas cuándo hiciste que en el día de San Valentín las personas tuvieran miedo de declararse? Miles de humanos se suicidaron, ¡Qué pena! Y sólo porque tenían miedo de ser rechazados…"

"O en el día de San Patricio…tantas supersticiones en el pasado…"

Pitch escuchó las quejas de afirmación de los otros espíritus, reclamándole que él les había arruinado sus festividades o trabajos. "Yo-yo no he hecho nada" Un espíritu le metió cabe y terminó en el piso. Patrick le arrojó la cerveza en la cara, él y los demás espíritus empezaron a reír mientras sus ojos ardían y lágrimas resbalaban. Valentín levantó su bota para patearlo. Pitch cerró los ojos y levantó sus brazos para proteger su cara del golpe, pero nunca llegó. Escuchó un fuerte relámpago, seguido de los gritos de los espíritus. Abrió sus llorosos ojos lentamente y vio a una mujer delante de él. Con una fuerte y autoritaria voz, cargada de tanto odio así como de belleza les dijo. "Los vuelvo a ver cerca de mi niño, y me encargaré de que su futuro esté lleno de dolor y miseria… ¿me entienden?"

Los espíritus se quedaron clavados en el suelo y la mujer misteriosa rodó los ojos, endureciendo su mirada. "Dije, ¡¿entendido?!"

Todos asintieron temblorosos y desaparecieron entre la multitud confundida.

Pitch miró aterrado a la misteriosa mujer pero su mirada cambió a una de completo asombro al ver la belleza de sus rasgos; delgadas cejas marrones, unos ojos verdes tan brillantes como el pasto cubierto de rocío, largas pestañas negras, unos labios rojos curvados en una pequeña sonrisa en su delgado y rosado rostro, usaba un vestido verde, largo y casi tan hermoso como ella, este parecía tener en la vasta los colores de todas las estaciones, y un largo y frondoso cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura, un viento invisible lo movía de lado a lado.

Era hermosa.

La mujer se acercó a él, los ojos de Pitch abiertos en shock. Ella sonrió con un sollozo casi inaudible y levantándolo del piso, lo abrazó.

"Qué bueno que estés bien, cielo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack, después de grandes minutos debatiendo si hacerlo o no, se acercó al grupo de espíritus que lo había saludado al principio. "Hola, ¿de qué hablan?"

Los demás dejaron de hablar, miraron a Jack con desagrado y rodando los ojos se alejaron, dejando al confundido peliblanco atrás.

Se acercó a otros espíritus, creía que controlaban el agua, y levantando su cayado en señal de saludo se acercó a ellos. "Hola" Pero el cayado disparó escarcha hacia una de las chicas, gritando de dolor cuando su brazo se congeló.

"¡Ay perdón!"

Sus amigas se llevaron a la chica lejos de Jack, los hombres le sacaron el dedo medio. "Estorbo"

Jack se encogió de vergüenza cuando los espectadores de la escena empezaron a murmurar.

"…No puedo creer que lo hayan nombrado guardián…" "…Si es sólo un mocoso…" "…El invierno sólo causa problemas…"

"Oye, ¿Por qué dicen eso? No es cierto…" Le preguntó Jack a uno de los murmuradores.

"¿Será porque a nadie le agradas?" Le respondió una chica, las personas alrededor empezaron a reír.

Jack agarró fuerte su cayado, habían estado fingiendo todo. Sus saludos amistosos y sonrisas no habían sido más que máscaras para que Norte crea que estaban felices por él. Deseaba tener su sudadera en ese momento para poder subirse la capucha y evitar ver las sonrisas burlonas que recibía.

"¡Jack Frost! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Jack volteó y suspiró pesadamente. "Katy"

Katy se acercó a Jack, su vestido color ocre moviéndose sin elegancia alguna y su cabello marrón parecía el nido de un pájaro, desde los ojos de Jack.

"¿Qué quieres Leaf?"

"Haber, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana mayor, Jackie"

Jack ignoró las risas de los seguidores de Katy y le respondió casi gruñendo. "Tú no eres mi 'hermana', no le llegas ni a los tobillos a mi hermanita"

"¿Qué? Ah, ¿tu hermana humana muerta?"

Jack bajó la vista mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero no dejaría que caigan, no, a Emma no le gustaría que derramara lágrimas por ella aquí.

"¿El bebé quiere llorar por su hermanita? Aw, pobrecito" Dijo uno de los seguidores de Katy, empujándolo fuertemente. No tenía mucha fuerza, pero el hombre era más alto que él, así que provocó que retrocediera un par de pasos.

"Jack, qué bueno que ahora seas un guardián, no sabíamos que las exigencias habían bajado tanto"

Jack rodó los ojos y estaba a punto de buscar a Norte cuando escuchó detrás de él.

"Katy, no ofendas al niño, obviamente está disfrutando jugar a ser guardián, déjalo ser" Era Eileen Summer, la espíritu del verano. Jack suspiró mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, no de frio sino de recelo. Soportaba a la odiosa de Katy sólo porque su temperatura era casi tan baja como la de él, pero tenía miedo encontrarse con las demás elementales, con un sólo toque, le podían quemar la piel.

"E-E-Eileen, Ha-Harumi… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, vinimos a disfrutar la fiesta como siempre lo hacemos, y nos encontramos con que te habían nombrado guardián" Le dijo Harumi acariciándole su mejilla, dejándole una dolorosa marca roja como bofetada antes de desaparecer. "Que felicidad"

"Escuché que te nombraron guardián por ayudar a los guardianes a derrotar a un idiota… ¿le lanzaste bolas de nieve hasta morir?" Le dijo Eileen mientras sus seguidores y los otros elementales reían. Su cabello empezó a brillar de color rojo, calentando el ambiente a propósito para que Jack se sienta incómodo, pero logró mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.

"En realidad sí…se molestó mucho"

Eileen frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada fulminante mientras sus usuales ojos celestes cielo cambiaban a rojo. Jack tragó saliva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch se sonrojó furiosamente cuando su cara chocó contra el pecho de la mujer, no pasaba de los 23 años y era una de las chicas más lindas que había visto, nunca la había visto antes pero se sentía a salvo en sus brazos, seguro, se sentía tan familiar, tan bien…por eso estaba mal, él no merecía cosas así.

Poco a poco las manos de la chica fueron soltando su espalda y cabello y Pitch deseó que ella continuara. Le levantó la cara. "¿Estás herido? ¿Esos idiotas te hicieron algo? Dime si te duele algo mi amor"

"No, no, no, estoy bien, gracias"

La pelinegra agarró una servilleta y lentamente le empezó a secar su cara, sólo para volverlo a abrazar. "Qué bueno"

Ok. Se sentía bien ser abrazado, pero necesitaba saber quién lo estaba haciendo primero.

"Hum… ¿señorita?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ya me…puede soltar"

La chica rompió el abrazo y le sonrió triste. "¿No sabes quién soy?"

Pitch negó con la cabeza, triste porque su ignorancia había hecho que ella se deprima. "Discúlpeme"

"No, querido, discúlpame tú a mí. Me llamo Seraphina, soy Madre Naturaleza" Le dijo con una pequeña reverencia levantando ligeramente la punta de su vestido. Pitch respondió el saludo inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante y bajando la cabeza, luego ambos se estrecharon el antebrazo.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabe hacer eso?" Le preguntó Pitch a Seraphina, pensaba que era una extraña costumbre suya.

"…Debe ser algo que tenemos en común supongo" Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Pitch sonrió, dejando ver sus filudos dientes. "Gracias, por ayudarme, ya sabe…antes"

"No hay problema cielo, no iba a dejar a que traten mal ¿o sí?"

Pitch sonrió al saber que aparte de los guardianes, alguien más se preocupaba por él. Miró directamente los ojos de Sera ¡Había visto esos ojos antes! ¿¡Pero dónde!? Se rascó las manos del nerviosismo.

"¿Te gusta el chocola-?"

"¡Sí!" Le dijo Pitch antes de que terminara de hablar, sonrojándose por haberla interrumpido, pero a ella no le pareció importar, más bien, soltó una risita.

"A mí también, estaba a punto de ir por más, ¿quieres venir?"

Pitch asintió con una sonrisa, Sera abrazándolo del cuello con un brazo.

_Tal vez la reunión no sea tan mala…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Es la peor reunión del mundo…_

Estaba sujetado por los ayudantes de Eileen; Katy y Harumi simplemente reían. Eileen prendió fuego en su mano y Jack se retorció entre el agarre de los espíritus.

Le subieron la manga de la camisa, para que su pálido brazo esté al descubierto. Cuando su mano tocó su brazo, Jack gritó de dolor, pero la risa, bulla y música no dejó que se oiga.

"Eileen, ¡para! ¡Me duele! ¡Quema Eileen, para!"

"Para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso" Dijo Katy.

"Qué buen guardián eres Jackie, que ni resistes una quemadita" Dijo Harumi sonriendo.

Soltaron a Jack, quien cayó al piso de rodillas. Cubrió su adolorido y morado brazo de escarcha, aliviando el dolor.

"¿Cómo te eligieron de guardián, en serio?"

"Porque soy lo máximo, por eso los guardianes hicieron esta fiesta en mi honor"

Los espíritus se quedaron callados, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

"Él-él cree que-Jajajajaja" Dijo un ayudante de Katy apuntándolo con el dedo burlonamente.

"Frost, esta fiesta la ha hecho Norte por siglos"

La sonrisa orgullosa de Jack desapareció. "¿Qu-qué?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Cuál es el chocolate que más te gusta?" Le preguntó Sera mientras conversaban.

"El de leche, no me gusta los que tienen relleno ni el amargo, iugh. ¿Y usted?"

"Los que tienen maní, pero el chocolate de los Pooka es uno de los mejores del universo y mi favorito. ¿Distingues la diferencia? Hasta el chocolate humano más fino parece insignificante con el de los Pooka"

Pitch asintió embobado. "¿Qué es lo que usted hace como 'Madre Naturaleza'?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Era mi turno cielo. ¿Desde cuándo estás con los guardianes?"

"Diciembre…noviembre…octubre…Tres meses, pero en unas pocas horas serán cuatro" Dijo Pitch enseñando 4 dedos.

Sera sonrió, llevándose una mano al pecho, encantada con el chico que tenía enfrente. "Es tu turno"

"Ok… ¿conoce a los guardianes?"

"Sí mi amor, en alguna oportunidad hasta tuve el honor de pelear con ellos y tengo una relación muy cercana con uno"

"¿Es su novio?"  
"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!"

Pitch se rió y se rascó las manos. "Mi turno… ¿Por qué todos me tratan mal?"

"¿A-a qué te refieres?"

"Todos me miran raro y me dicen cosas que yo no he hecho, ¿por qué? Yo no soy malo pero todos me dicen que sí, usted no cree eso ¿verdad? Porque usted sí me trata bien"

Seraphina suspiró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos suavemente. "Por- por supuesto que no Pitch…Y-y no lo sé, pero por favor, no les hagas caso, lo único que importa es lo que tú crees ser, y si sientes que hay vocecitas en tu mente que te dicen que hagas algo malo, piénsalo, y espera a que la voz buena te hable, siempre lo hará, porque yo sé que él está luchando por ti y es más fuerte que la oscuridad"  
Pitch asintió medio confundido y sacó su cara de las manos de Madre Naturaleza. "Está bien" Dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Le toca"

"Hum… ¿por qué tienes el cabello tan largo?"

Pitch sonrió. "Porque mi héroe lo tiene así"

"¿Y se puede saber quién es tú héroe?" Le preguntó Sera con una sonrisa.

"¡El General Kozmotis Pitchiner!"

Si Seraphina hubiera estado tomando agua, seguramente la hubiera escupido toda, miró a Pitch con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión mortificada. "¿Qué?"

"¡Sí! Él es genial, vivió en una época llamada la Edad Dorada, y dirigió un gran ejercito con el cuál peleaba contra los malos"

Sera bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos un rato, suprimiendo un recuerdo. Miró a Pitch de nuevo, el joven todavía tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sera se levantó, dando un paso en falso y por poco tropezando. Pitch la miró con curiosidad.

"Pitch…yo-recordé que tengo algo importante que terminar"

Pitch frunció ligeramente el ceño, no quería que se vaya, se sentía muy bien con Seraphina.

"¿Se tiene que ir?"

Por algún motivo, Sera desviaba la mirada. "Sí, lo siento cielo, pero nos volveremos a ver pronto"

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Pitch se iluminaron. "¿En serio? ¿Lo promete?"

Sera sonrió. "Con mi alma" Le dijo arrodillándose ante él, le dio un pequeño abrazo, que Pitch respondió y le dijo, por el tono de voz, obviamente aguantando las lágrimas. "Quiero que sepas, que cuando sea tu momento de elegir quién-quién vas a ser, yo te voy a apoyar en cualquiera haya sido tu decisión ¿está bien? Te-te quiero mucho, Kozmotis"

Con eso dicho, y antes de que Pitch pudiera responder, Sera desapareció en un remolido de hojas verdes, junto con un brillo verde.

Pitch se frotó los ojos ante la luz. Cuando sus sensibles ojos regresaron a la normalidad, sonrió.

_¿Por qué me llamó Kozmotis?...Hum, no importa, seguro sólo se equivocó…_

**No la volverás a ver…**

_No es cierto, ella lo prometió y creo en ella… es muy linda…_

**_¡Oye! ¡Silencio! No digas eso._**

_¿Decir qué? ¿Qué es linda?_

**_¡Pitch! ¡No puedes decir eso!_**

_¿Y por qué? Linda, linda, linda, linda…_

Pitch empezó a reír cuando escuchó a la voz buena (como le había empezado a llamar) gruñir.

"Miren todos, mami naturaleza dejó a su hijito solo…"

Pitch volteó y abrió grandes los ojos al ver a los espíritus de antes con ¡¿armas?!

"Uh oh"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eso no es cierto, Eileen. Bunny me dijo que esta fiesta era para mí, por-porque me había vuelto guardián y quería que todos sepan que lo soy"

"¡¿En serio crees eso Jack?! Las fiestas de fin de año de Norte son grandiosas, y las ha hecho desde mucho antes de que vinieras a estorbar, simplemente no te invitaron porque sabían que lo ibas a echar todo a perder" Le dijo un espíritu del verano.

"¿Y ¡Áster!? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si él no te soporta! La otra vez nos dijo que no le agradabas y que tú y lo que haces es un fastidio" Le respondió Harumi.

Jack miró hacia abajo por las palabras de Harumi, pero luego volvió a mirarlas desafiantes. "¡Bunny nunca diría eso de mí, somos amigos!…él mismo me lo dijo" Dijo Jack, la última parte como un susurro.

Harumi y Eileen sonrieron. "Nos contó lo que pasó en la Ventisca del '68, Jack… ¿acaso eso no es cierto?"

"…Sí, pero…"

"¡El pobre Bunny estaba tan molesto! Dijo que no podía aguantar para lanzarte en el desierto del Sahara, que no quería verte más y que esperaba que te derritieras allí, bueno, eso lo queremos todos, pero desafortunadamente nunca tuvo la oportunidad"

Lágrimas amenazaban en caer, Bunny había estado hablando a sus espaldas todo este tiempo, la temperatura empezaba a descender, pero Eileen y Harumi hacían que regresara a la normalidad, haciendo que el espíritu del invierno se sienta mareado.

"¿Recuerdas el Titanic Jack? ¿El barco que hundiste?" Dijo Harumi. "Tantas personas muertas, tantos cadáveres congelados flotando en las aguas…muchos eran niños Jack, y tú los mataste…"

"¡Ya-ya habíamos hablado sobre esto! ¡Fue un accidente! Necesitaba donde practicar…"

"¿Y así dices ser un guardián?" Preguntó un ayudante de Harumi con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo va a proteger a los niños, ¡si él es uno!?" Dijo una chica del otoño, los oyentes estallando en risa.

"¿Lo han visto llevar el invierno? Simplemente juega en las líneas de cableado"

"O se pone a corretear en su lago dejando escarcha por doquier"

"Jack, si vas a controlar una estación, por lo menos hazlo bien, es como si la escarcha en las ventanas las hubieras pintando con los dedos" Dijo un espíritu del otoño, y todos se rieron. Jack se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo completamente rojo. No era su culpa que la escarcha no cubra todas la ventanas…

"Escuché que Pitch Black ahora es un niño, Jack… ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Los guardianes te dieron un compañero de juegos?" Las sonoras carcajadas de los elementales y espectadores eran lo único que Jack podía escuchar. "¡No es cierto!" Su voz se quebró al final, haciendo que se oiga más aguda. Las risas aumentaron aún más.

"Espero que ahora que estás con los guardianes y tu nuevo amigo, dejes de molestarnos Frost"

Jack trataba de bajar la temperatura, el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable, al pasar una mano por su cabello, sintió que gotas de sudor caían de su frente y se preocupó, los espíritus del invierno no sudan…

Durante su nerviosismo, no sintió que alguien jalaba su cayado, cuando se dio cuenta, reaccionó muy tarde y antes de que pudiera recuperar su agarre en él, un espíritu del otoño ya se lo había quitado con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye! ¡Dámelo! ¡Eso es mío!" Le dijo, poniéndose de puntitas para intentar tomarlo de su mano.

El espíritu empezó a pasarles su cayado a todos. Siguió a los primeros espíritus pero luego se dio cuenta que eso era lo que ellos querían, así que sólo se quedó esperando, sus manos en puño y sus nudillos palideciendo por la fuerza.

"Oh vamos Jackie, no te molestes sólo queremos ver tu ramita, parece muy importante para ti" Dijo Eileen girando su cayado en su manos, Jack pudo ver cómo la escarcha se derretía de la madera. La temperatura bajó, pero ni Eileen ni Harumi lograron subirla más de 5 grados.

"S-sí Eileen, por favor ¡devuélvemela!" Dijo Jack, su respiración estaba acelerada y su labio inferior a punto de sangrar por la mordida que se estaba dando.

"¿Qué pasará si se rompe?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Pitch se abría paso entre la multitud, intentando correr por su vida con varios espíritus molestos detrás de él, la mayoría tenía armas con las que intentaban golpearlo, clavarlo etc.

"¡Norte! ¡Sanderson! ¡Jack! " Gritaba Pitch, con la esperanza de que los Guardianes lo escuchen y ayuden. Sentía que sus manos estaban en llamas, le dolían y picaban ambos brazos, y el no poder hacer nada, junto con el miedo de ser descuartizado por molestos espíritus, llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas.

A ningún espíritu que lo perseguía lo conocía, y no sabía por qué todos le reclamaban cosas que él no hizo "¡Verás lo que les pasa a los que rechazan mi propuesta!" "¡Te mataré por arruinar mi trabajo!" "¡Los humanos iniciaron una guerra por tu culpa!" "Sólo creaste problemas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial" "Se murieron tantos por tu culpa"

Chocó su espalda contra la de alguien más, no se molestó en girar a ver con quién, ya que su mirada se había quedado clavada con los espíritus delante de él. Las luces del taller parpadeaban furiosamente, apagándose y prendiéndose como si alguien estuviera jugando con ellas.

Valentín sacó una flecha de su espalda, no una flecha de Cupido, una flecha real, afilada y puntiaguda.

"Por favor, yo no he hecho nada"

"Qué bueno que estés así Black, será mucho más fácil deshacernos de ti"

Valentín levantó la flecha, colocándola en su arco.

"¡NOO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Eileen, no por favor! No le hagas nada, lo necesito" Rogó Jack, no podía permitir que su cayado se vuelva a romper, no estaba seguro de si podría volverlo a reparar. Alrededor de él empezó a crear escarcha involuntariamente, al igual que esta empezó a trepar por las paredes del salón.

Sintió que alguien se chocaba contra él, pero tenía sus ojos fijos en su cayado.

"Ese es el problema Jack…que a nadie le importa…" Dijo Katy aguantando la risa.

"Harumi, ¿crees que Jack pueda unir su cayado con hielo?" Preguntó la espíritu del verano.

"No lo sé Eileen, ¿por qué no lo probamos?"

Jack abrió grandes los ojos cuando Eileen levantó su rodilla, el cayado en una mano a punto de ser partido en dos.

"¡NOO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hubo una explosión en el taller, el viento rugía alrededor del espíritu del invierno, con un movimiento de manos, había creado una barrera de carámbanos de hielo puntiagudos, muchos casi atraviesan a los demás elementales.

Escarcha y hielo rodeaban a Jack, quien jadeaba por aire, no acostumbrado a usar sus poderes sin su cayado. Todos habían retrocedido, asustados y gritando.

Escuchó atrás de él, a alguien sollozar, era Pitch.

-.-

Pitch no sabía lo que pasó, primero Valentín estaba estirando su arco, y después un rayo negro salió disparado de sus manos, noqueando a un espíritu de cabello negro. Dos caballos negros aparecieron a su costado y expulsando arena por los orificios nasales, se abalanzaron sobre Cupido, su grito ensordecedor fue lo único que escuchó antes de que caiga al piso.

El grito de Pitch hizo que las luces explotaran, dejando mitad de salón cubierto en sombra, y la otra mitad en hielo y escarcha. Dio un paso atrás, y el piso se cubrió de arena negra.

Levantó la mirada, los aterrados ojos de sus atacantes le decían todo. Tenían miedo, tenían miedo de él… ¿¡por qué estaba sintiendo su miedo!?

Una chica, ayudante de Cupido, se arrodilló junto a su jefe y el otro espíritu. "¡Asesino!" Le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Jack juntó sus manos como puño, un brillo celeste apareció alrededor de estas, haciendo que el hielo se expanda por el suelo, muchos resbalaron.

"¡¿Ves lo que haces Jack?! Sólo causas problemas…" Le dijo Katy, una mirada fulminante llena de odio en su rostro.

Los guardianes se abrieron paso entre la multitud, justo a tiempo para oír a su miembro más joven gritar. "¡LOS ODIO! ¡A todos ustedes! ¡Les dije que no quería venir a estúpida fiesta, pero me obligaron!" Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Jack salió corriendo, algunos espíritus todavía con miedo, le dieron paso.

Pitch todavía no lograba reaccionar. Todos le gritaban asesino, ¡él no era un asesino! Los caballos se acercaban amenazantes a los espíritus que trataban de acercarse a Pitch.

El niño jadeaba por aire, las luces, el suelo, las paredes…los espíritus, lo había arruinado todo, era su culpa. Dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriendo el espacio con arena negra, ¿¡por qué arena negra!? Y aprovechando que los caballos mantenían a los espíritus lejos de él, soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo, los caballos poco después lo siguieron.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los espíritus, los guardianes tenían los ojos bien abiertos en asombro, hasta que el sonido de arena moviéndose les llamó la atención. Sandy ya estaba aplastando el pecho de Patrick con sus látigos.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven a siquiera tocar a Pitch?!"

Patrick intentó responder, pero el látigo en su pecho que lo aplastaba como Boa Constrictor no le dejaba. Sandy desapareció los látigos, demandando respuestas. "¿Desde cuándo te importa Black, Mansnoozie? Creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿qué están haciendo ustedes allí cuando ese asesino acaba de matar a dos personas?" Preguntó Patrick, todos los espíritus alzaron las voces, reclamando. Sandy agitó en el aire su látigo, el sonido callando a todos a la primera.

"Pitch no es un asesino, es…un niño, y está aprendiendo" Escribió Sandy, chequeando de reojo a los dos espíritus inconscientes. No estaban muertos, afortunadamente, las pesadillas de Pitch los habían dejado en un trauma temporal, esto concluiría con una pesadilla.

"¡Sanderson! Tienes que hacer algo" Demandó una chica.

Sandy hizo como si lo pensara, pero luego negó la cabeza, flotando sobre los espíritus con destino al tercer piso, al cuarto de Pitch.

Norte parecía que quería matar a alguien, esos elementales habían lastimado a su hijo, y los iba a hacer pagar, pero Bunny se adelantó.

"¿¡Qué demonios le hicieron a Jack!?" Preguntó el conejo a Harumi, ya que tenía más confianza con ella.

"¿Nosotros? Pero si Jack es nuestro hermanito, nunca le haríamos daño, sólo le dijimos la verdad"

"¡¿Qué verdad?!"

"Sobre que esta fiesta no era de él, que ridículo de su parte pensar eso, sobre que nunca lo invitaron porque a nadie le agrada y que tú no lo soportas"  
Bunny se molestó con la segunda idea y estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó la última parte.

"Ustedes…le dijeron… ¡¿QUÉ?!"

Harumi se encogió de miedo ante el tono de voz del Conejo de Pascua, pero igual respondió. "Lo que me contaste a mí y a mis colegas, sobre Jack, sobre cómo desearías que deje de existir para que no te arruine las Pascuas otra vez"

Las orejas de Bunny cayeron y se pegaron firmemente a su cráneo. ¡No podía creer que le hayan dicho a Jack eso! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… ya no pensaba así de Jack, el chico era como su hermano menor…

"¿¡Por qué le dijeron eso!? Eso fue antes Harumi, ¡ANTES! Jack es mi amigo, un Guardián, un niño, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso"

"Tú ya se lo dijiste, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

Bunny se acercó a Eileen y le quitó el cayado de Jack. Abrió un túnel que absorbió a las 3 elementales y a sus ayudantes, estaba molesto con ellas por decirle eso a Jack, pero más aún con él mismo, por haber siquiera pensado eso de él.

Norte le iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero Bunny empezó a correr en cuatro patas, con un grito dijo. "Yo me encargo compañero, es algo que yo tengo que resolver, tú saca a todos del taller"

Norte asintió y con ayuda de Tooth, empezó a botar a todos los espíritus. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la mitad de los invitados se irían contra Jack, y la otra mitad contra Pitch?

"¡Se acabó la fiesta 'amigos'!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Bunny llegó a los cuartos, se quedó plantado afuera, suspirando y pensando en qué decir.

Sandy estaba afuera de un cuarto a unas puertas de distancia. El hombrecito golpeó suavemente la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar. Sandy rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, entrando y cerrándola por adentro.

_Ojalá yo tuviera su suerte._ Pensó Bunny. Iba a ser difícil entrar con Jack, y no sólo porque esta estaba con seguro y congelada por dentro. Tomando aire, dijo golpeando la puerta.

"¿Jackie?"

"¡LÁRGATE!"

Bunny suspiró. "Por favor, Jack. Abre la puerta"

"¡He dicho que te largues! ¡No te quiero ver!"

"Jack…por favor…"

Al escuchar el sollozo de Jack, empezó a golpear la puerta. Por la fuerza, logró romper el hielo que la mantenía firme por dentro y el cerrojo.

Cuando entró, sus ojos se agrandaron.

El cuarto de Jack parecía una réplica de la Antártida, estaba nevando, pilas de nieve apiladas por doquier, escarcha y hielo cubriendo las paredes y carámbanos colgaban del techo peligrosamente. En la cama, estaba Jack. El chico estaba temblando de la ira, con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas para terminar congeladas a medio camino. La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas azules se movían por la fuerza del viento que entraba a la habitación, girando alrededor del espíritu del invierno para consolarlo.

Jack giró la cabeza y vio a Áster parado en la puerta. Con ira, sus manos volvieron a brillar celeste y las apuntó hacia Bunny, quien por centímetros evitó convertirse en brocheta de conejo.

"Vete"

"Jack, sólo quiero hablar-"

"¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Quiero a Norte!" Sollozó Jack, la ventisca empezaba a crecer aún más.

Bunny sonrió a pesar de la situación. _Si Norte hubiera estado acá, Jack ya hubiera muerto por el abrazo que Norte le hubiera dado,_ pensó Bunny.

Las filosas púas delante de él, crecieron , y lo trajeron de nuevo al mundo real.

"¡Dame un razón por la cual no deba congelarte aquí mismo!"

Bunny se encogió por el tono de voz de Jack. "Te-tengo tu cayado"

La ventisca que había en el cuarto paró, y lentamente copitos de nieve empezaron a caer.

"Dámelo"

Bunny se acercó con cuidado, evitando maldecir por lo frío que estaba el suelo, y puso el cayado cerca a Jack.

Jack lo cogió entre sus manos, como examinándolo, y lo abrazó, con un suspiro de alivio. La escarcha en las paredes poco a poco desaparecía, al igual que el hielo, pero el frío seguía. Jack se volvió a echar en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada congelada.

"Ahora sal de mi cuarto"

Bunny se intentó sentar en la cama, pero Jack no le dejó. "Jack, no me voy a ir ¿ok? Quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti…"  
"¡Eso no es cierto!" La ventisca una vez más empezó a crecer y Bunny suspiró, tenía que tener cuidado si es que no quería volverse un cubito de hielo. Jack empezó a sollozar. "Tú-Tú me quieres dejar en-en un de-desierto para que-que me de-derrita y ¡me-muera!"

"Jack, eso no es cierto…yo te quiero mucho, por favor" Sus dientes empezaron a castañear por el frío.

"¡No lo haces! Tú me mentiste, dijiste que la fiesta era para mí y no lo era, tú no querías que yo sea un guardián, porque decías que lo iba a echar todo a perder...y,y,y"  
Bunny hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, abrazar a Jack. La temperatura corporal de Jack debía estar por lo menos 10 grados bajo cero y Bunny tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no separarse de Jack. Poco a poco, el chico dejó de luchar y golpearlo y llorando, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sobando su mejilla contra su pelaje y sin querer cubriéndolo de escarcha.

La respiración del espíritu de la nieve poco a poco se calmaba, el hielo desapareció, las cortinas dejaron de moverse y el viento dejó de rugir.

"Está bien Jackie, yo estoy aquí…tranquilo…todo está bien…"

Jack levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos. "Perdón Jack, en serio lo siento, nunca debí haber dicho esas cosas sobre ti…dejé que mi ira me controlara, pero te puedo jurar que estoy muy arrepentido…"

"¿Lo-lo estás?" Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se disculpen por herirlo.

"Claro que lo estoy…" Dijo el Guardián de la Esperanza, frotando su nariz sobre el cabello blanco de Jack, quien estallo en risa. "¡Para! ¡Da cosquillas!"

Bunny se detuvo, y abrazó más fuerte a Jack, acostumbrándose a la temperatura de Jack, que ahora era 5 grados bajo cero.

"¿Por qué antes no me llamaron a las reuniones?"

"Ah…"

"Siempre pasaba las Pascuas, Navidades y Años Nuevos solo…hubiera sido bueno de su parte por lo menos invitarme una vez…"

"Ay Jack….Bueno, debo admitir que el primer siglo no sabíamos que existías…" Dijo Bunny mirando hacia abajo. "…Escuchamos algunos rumores sobre ti, que por cierto no creemos y sabemos que son mentira, y pensamos que ibas a congelar la fiesta a propósito…luego vino lo de la Ventisca del '68…y, bueno, ya sabes el resto"

"…Al final sí congelé la fiesta…" Pensó Jack triste.

"Tal vez…pero no fue a propósito…Perdón por no haber estado contigo cuando Harumi y Eileen te estaban fastidiando…la estúpida marmota me estuvo persiguiendo toda la fiesta hablando sobre cómo El Día de la Marmota es mejor que Pascua...¡¿puedes creerlo?!" Se quejó Bunny con una sonrisa que hizo que Jack riera.

"...Gracias Bunny"

"De nada compañero..."

"¿Qué pasó con Pitch?" Preguntó Jack preocupado por su amigo, al parecer, él también había estado teniendo problemas

Bunny intentó no rodar los ojos cuando Jack mencionó al otro joven. "Sandy se está encargando de él"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sandy abrió la puerta y agrandó sus ojos ante la escena que tenía enfrente. El cuarto estaba inmerso en completa oscuridad, él estaba iluminando parte de él. La luz del cuarto no prendía, la mera presencia de Pitch había hecho que el foco explote, las paredes, piso, paredes, todo estaba cubierto de arena negra, se notaba por los brillos naturales azulados y guindas que esta tenía.

Pitch estaba temblando en la cama, llorando ruidosamente pero sus llantos eran silenciados por la almohada. Había dos caballos-pesadilla a su costado. Sandy abrió los ojos, asombrado. Estas pesadillas no eran como él las recordaba. Estas eran más chiquitas en tamaño, y no se veían tan escalofriantes como las que Pitch adulto creaba. La crin de los animales era, para su gran sorpresa, una mezcla entre dorado, igual a su arena, y negro. Sus colas y algunas partes de sus pezuñas también eran doradas y tenían marcas doradas en todo el cuerpo, la más grande y llamativa era la que tenía la forma de una media luna.

Una trataba de hacer que Pitch pare de llorar, frotando suavemente su hocico contra su cabello, pero sólo lograba asustarlo más; la otra, le gruñía y trataba de morderlo, siendo detenida por la otra pesadilla.

Sandy frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal. Él no debería sentir los pensamientos de estas pesadillas, sólo sus propias creaciones...estas pesadillas estaban confundidas, sabían que Pitch era su amo, pero 'era más pequeño y miedoso que antes'.

Sandy tocó lentamente a la más agresiva, la que se estaba dejando guiar por el miedo de Pitch y no en protegerlo y serle fiel (como lo eran todas sus creaciones), esta desapareció en el aire como arena dorada.

'Permiso' Le pidió mentalmente a la pesadilla, quien, para su sorpresa, obedeció.

Le tocó el hombro al asustado chico, quien se sobresaltó ante la presencia de Sandy. Con un gritillo, retrocedió torpemente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y se llevó sus rodillas al pecho. "¡Per-per-perdón Sanderson! ¡Yo-yo...todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Yo no quería matarlos, per-perdón!" Lloraba Pitch negando la cabeza. "Perdón, ¡no me boten!, por favor no me boten del taller, pe-pero si- si lo harán...qui-quiero que Norte sepa que-que ¡yo no quería destruir el taller! Ellos tienen razón, soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo, un asesino..."

Sandy suspiró pesadamente, le dolía que Pitch pensara así, tal vez lo hubiera pensado de Pitch adulto, pero este niño no debía pensar eso.

Sandy flotó al frente suyo, tomándolo de las manos suavemente. El niño levantó la vista y Sandy empezó a crear muchos símbolos sobre su cabeza.

"Sanderson *sniff* Lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que me dices"

Sandy se detuvo, sonriendo tristemente. _Él sí los entendía..._

"Nadie te va a botar del taller Pitch..."

El labio inferior de Pitch empezó a temblar otra vez. "Pe-pero ¡yo los mate!"

Sandy le levantó la cabeza con un pequeño dedo. "No Pitch...no están muertos, te lo prometo, sólo tenían una pesadilla"

Pitch se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camisa. "¿Pesadilla? Pero si yo los vi caer al-al piso"

"Están en un pequeño...'trance'...y tienen que despertar pronto"

Pitch suspiró de alivio y abrazó al Guardián, Sandy le devolvió el abrazo nervioso, arena negra empezaba a expandirse en sus hombros, que es donde Pitch tenía sus manos.

Sandy rompió el abrazo nervioso y empezó a brillar dorado, suspirando de alivio al ver que eso había eliminado las marcas.

Pitch miró sus manos. No debió haber abrazado a Sandy, no merecía que él estuviera aquí con él. El caballo-pesadilla se acercó curiosamente a él, y Pitch gritó asustado, sobresaltando a Sandy.

"¡Sandy! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Me da miedo!"

Sandman puso una mano en su hombro, sonriendo. "No te hará nada...él es tuyo, tú lo creaste"

"¿Qué?"

"Anda, tócalo, verás qué no te hará nada...yo estaré contigo"

Pitch suspiró, confiaba en Sandy. Lentamente acercó su temblorosa mano al caballo que tenía enfrente, le acarició su hocico suavemente y este relinchó de felicidad, sobando su hocico contra su cuello. Pitch sonrió, abrazándolo de su cuello. "Hola amigo"

La pesadilla relinchó de nuevo y con lo que pareció un 'sí', se desintegró.

Pitch abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¿A dónde se fue?"

Sandy sonrió, ahora sabía la misión de esta pesadilla, ayudar a Pitch cuando esté asustado... lo que significaba que la verían por un largo rato en el futuro.

"Él aparecerá cuando te sientas sólo o con miedo, Pitch"

"Pero, yo quiero tenerlo ahorita" Dijo Pitch con un puchero. Agarró su almohada, pero esta se cubrió de arena negra. Pitch gritó y la soltó, parecía que iba a llorar otra vez. Sandy rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo, yo no sé controlarlo...no quiero lastimar a alguien de casualidad..." Dijo Pitch.

Sandy suspiró, creando un poco de arena dorada en su mano. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Sandy. Pitch inclinó su cabeza, algo confundido por la pregunta. "Arena"

Sandy agarró la almohada, con cuidado para no volverla dorada. "¿Y esto?"

"¿Arena?"

Sandy asintió. "Es lo mismo, Pitch...Yo...si quieres...te puedo enseñar a usar tus poderes..."

Los ojos dorados de Pitch se iluminaron. "¿En serio? ¿Me vas a enseñar?" Pitch abrazó una vez más a Sandy. "Sí quiero que me enseñes, gracias" Sandy asintió con una sonrisa forzada, preocupado por el poco control que Pitch tenía sobre la arena negra cuando tocaba algo...o a alguien.

Separándose de Pitch una vez más, le preguntó. "¿Tienes guantes?"

Pitch asintió y se acercó a su armario para sacar un par de guantes gris oscuro.

Sandy los agarró, y cerrando los ojos, dejó que un brillo dorado los envuelva. "Si te sientes nervioso con tus poderes, ponte los guantes, cuando toques algo con ellos, no se llenarán de arena"

Pitch asintió y tomó sus guantes de Sandy. Se los puso lentamente, y le enseñó a su futuro maestro una gran sonrisa. No se los iba a quitar, no hasta que sea tan bueno como Sandy y pueda crear sueños como él...

Sandy esparció un poco de arena sobre sus ojos, haciendo que poco a poco los cierre y caig en la cama, roncando suavemente.

Sandy esperó que el sueño aparezca sobre la cabeza del pelinegro, pero nunca apareció. Con un suspiro, voló hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto, cerrándola de nuevo.

"¡Pitch!" Sandy vio a Jack acercarse a él.

'Shushhh' Dijo Sandy silenciosamente levantando un dedo para tapar su boca

"¿Qué, por qué?" Sandy creó la figura de Pitch y luego varias 'z'

"¿Hiciste que se durmiera?"

Sandy asintió.

"¿Por qué?"

Esta vez, el creador de sueños escribió su respuesta. "Ha pasado por mucho hoy, no necesitamos que lidie con esto ahorita y es tarde para él...como para ti Jack, así que espero que corras porque te noquearé si no te veo en tu cama ahorita"

Jack dio un grito ahogado falso y con una risita, salió volando.

Antes de ir tras el peliblanco, Sandy dio un último vistazo a la puerta de Pitch. Ser profesor ya no se veía tan malo después de todo.

* * *

***Gritando de felicidad por haber terminado* ¡¿Les gustó?! Este capítulo fue uno de los más dificiles de escribir, por lo que espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Pueden esscribirme si quieres, porque siempre les responderé. Los veo en elo proximo capitulo,**

**Chau chau!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! Seguimos en abril?! Y hay un nuevo capitulo?! Es un milagro! XD Jajajaja. Me moría por escribir este cap, pero no creo tener tanta suerte las siguientes semanas, espero que sí, haré todo lo posible por ustedes y por esta historia! ;)**

* * *

"Norte cambié de opinión, ¡ya no quiero!, ¡ya no quiero! ¡Bájame!" Gritaba el pelinegro golpeando la espalda del Guardián.

Santa Claus rodó los ojos en broma mientras cargaba a Pitch en su hombro. "Vamos Pitch, dijimos que ibas a hacer esto"

Jack seguía a Norte y a su carga desde atrás, confundido. Hoy era la primera lección que el joven Coco tendría con Sandman, y Pitch ¡no había dejado de hablar por toda la semana! Jack recordaba que llegó un momento donde se puso tapones de hielo para los oídos, puede sonar algo cruel, pero es que ¡el chico no paraba de hablar! Sandy esto, Sandy aquello, lo asombroso que será aprender con Sandman, los poderes mágicos de Sandy, como aprenderá a hacer sus propios animales de arena, que Sandy tiene los poderes más geniales etc., etc., etc.

"¡¿Puedes creerlo Jack?! Sanderson me enseñará a mí ¡A MÍ!" Le gritó Pitch emocionado en algún momento, las luces del cuarto de Jack parpadeando levemente.

Jack asintió lentamente, venciendo al personaje de Pitch en el juego, pero poco pareció importarle al otro joven, que seguía hablando.

Jack recordaba haber suspirado y asentido cada vez que Pitch le decía '¡Oye! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?'.

La emoción del muchacho era desbordante y lo acompañaba en cada momento, así como arena negra y focos quemados, pero, cuando llegó el primer día de clase, pasó esto.

_Flashback- 15 minutos atrás_

Pitch tomaba una tranquila siesta en su cuarto, sus manos enguantadas de negro se escondieron debajo de la almohada mientras giraba de costado, había estado viendo una película, pero el sueño le ganó, como lo había estado haciendo desde que descubrió que él también tenía poderes, poderes que de vez en cuando lo aterraban como asombraban y que ya quería aprender a usar.

Jack abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente y asomó su cabeza. Pitch estaba durmiendo. _Que alivio _pensó, pero Norte le había dicho que si el chico estaba durmiendo lo tenía despertar.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, pensó en crear una pila de nieve encima de él pero el bostezo de Pitch lo detuvo, se veía adorable cuando no parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción...Jack había empezado a creer en su teoría de ser mayor que Pitch (físicamente) por varios meses, después de todo, Pitch era más bajo, sus facciones no eran tan marcadas y a él le faltaba poco para cumplir 15 antes de volverse Jack Frost, lo que le hacía sentir al peliblanco como si fuera un hermano mayor de nuevo.

"Pitch, vamos despierta" Le dijo en un susurro, moviendo suavemente su hombro.

Pitch frunció el sueño y con su cara en la almohada, masculló. "No quiero ir al colegio...5 minutos más"

"Tú no vas al colegio, me burlaría demasiado de ti si fueras al colegio...Adivina que día es hoy" Dijo Jack presionando su cachete con un dedo.

Pitch giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Jack. "Hum... ¿Navidad?"

Jack rió. "No"

"¿Halloween?"

"Nop"

"Hum...¿Pascua?"

"No. Faltan 4 meses"

"Ay, no sé" Se quejó Pitch, haciendo un ademán con las manos indicándole a Jack que lo dejara dormir.

"Ah bueeeno, entonces tendré que decirle a Sandy que su primera clase no podrá hoy"

Pitch se despertó de golpe, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro. "¿¡Está aquí!?"

Jack asintió y antes de que pudiera darle más información, el chico salió corriendo. El Guardián rodó los ojos y siguió a Pitch, quien paró de temblar de la emoción y de llenar el piso de arena para preguntar. "¿En dónde está?"

"Ni idea, Norte me dijo que vayamos a la sala del Mundo"

Pitch rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y fueron en busca del Guardián del Asombro.

Cuando lo encontraron, Pitch corrió hacia Norte, quien lo recibió con un abrazo y despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

"Mira lo que encontré en la sala de televisión" Le dijo Santa entregándole su libro de la Edad Dorada. Pitch le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás listo? Él te está esperando"

Pitch asintió emocionado, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Norte les indicó por dónde y Pitch se adelantó.

_¡Es mi primera clase!_

**¿Y por qué te alegras tanto?...**

**Lo echarás TODO a perder...**

**No vales la pena...**

**No mereces su ayuda...**

**No eres lo suficientemente Bueno...**

**Inútil...**

**Fuiste una decepción.**

**Destruirás algo...**

**Eres una decepción.**

**Se molestarán contigo...en especial tu querido Sandman...**

**Y siempre lo serás...**

**Jajajajajajaja...**

**Pobre, pobre Pitch...**

**¿Tienes tus poderes de nuevo?...**

**¿No sabes usarlos?...**

**¡Patético!**

La alegre expresión de Pitch poco a poco fue transformándose en una de pavor, y su trote apresurado poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta terminar parado con los ojos bien abiertos. Él no servía, no podía hacerlo, no merecía ayuda, Sandy se iba a molestar, le iba a pegar, le iban a gritar y lo iban a botar del taller por ser un inútil. ¡Lo echaría todo a perder! ¡No quería que le peguen!

"Norte, ya no quiero" Murmuró casi inaudible.

Norte no escuchó y sonriendo, puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo avanzar otra vez.

"Norte, ya no quiero" Le dijo más alto esta vez.

"¿Cómo qué no?"

"¡No! Ya no quiero, no quiero, me voy a quedar en mi cuarto, pero ya no quiero" Rogó Pitch. A lo lejos, se podía ver cada vez más cerca la entrada al salón de baile abandonado que habían ambientado para sus clases. Intentaba frenar el avance clavando sus botas en el piso y tirándose para atrás pero Norte tenía obviamente más fuerza que él.

"Pitch, tranquilo"

"¡NO!" Pitch se soltó del agarre de Norte e intentó correr de regreso, pero Norte lo agarró de la cintura y los hombros, mientras Pitch luchaba y gritaba, como si lo estuvieran llevando a la horca. No lograba pensar en nada más, las voces le decían que tenía que correr y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en escapar.

"¡Déjame! ¡Norte! ¡NO!"

Norte rodó los ojos, lo levantó y lo lanzó sobre su hombro, tomando el ataque de pánico de Pitch por un berrinche.

La respiración de Pitch se volvió acelerada mientras gritaba y golpeaba. _¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! Sandy se molestará, Norte se molestará y me botarán del taller._

"¡Prometo que me portaré bien, no saldré de mi cuarto, por favor NO!"

"Pero si antes querías Pitch, habías estado hablando de eso por toda la semana" Dijo Jack confundido por el arrebato de Pitch. El pelinegro no lo escuchó y empezó a gritar desesperadamente, su voz quebrándose al final por intentar aguantar las lágrimas. "¡Onyx! ¡Onyx!"

"¿Quién es Onyx, Pitch?" Preguntó Norte, esperando distraer al joven. "¿Es tu caballo?"

"*sniff* Ajá"

"¿Así no se llamaba tu caballo de peluche?" Preguntó Jack, sonriendo al ver que eso había llamado la atención de Pitch, su cara cambiando a guinda. "¡No! Él no tiene nombre"

"Claro que sí, tú me dijiste"

"Bueno...y-y-¡¿y que tiene?! ¡Por lo menos es un nombre más original que Jack Jr. para un delfín!"

Norte tuvo morderse el labio para evitar reírse, no podía ver el rostro del espíritu de la escarcha, pero ya se hubiera carcajeado ruidosamente si hubiera visto las mejillas pálidas de Jack volverse completamente azules.

"¡Cállate! ¡Por lo menos yo no soy quien duerme abrazado al muñeco!"

"¡Por lo menos yo no me chupo el dedo mientras duermo!"

"¡Por lo menos a mí no me están cargando!"

"¡Por lo menos yo no me resbalé con mi propio hielo jugando!"  
"¡Por lo menos yo no fui quien trató de conquis-!"

"¡JACK! ¡PITCH! Suficiente" Gritó Norte, callando a ambos jóvenes al instante. "Perdón" masculló Pitch mirando hacia el suelo y Jack abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Norte dejó de caminar y bajó al pelinegro de su hombro, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para evitar que escape. "Pitch, escúchame, te prometo que no pasará nada. Sandy sólo quiere lo mejor para ti al igual que yo, quiere que aprendas a usar tus poderes y por eso ha venido, ¿no quieres aprender a usar tus poderes para el bien?"

_Y allí está otra vez..._ Pensó Pitch amargamente, pero asintió, quería aprender, quería aprender a dar buenos sueños a los niños y ser tan bueno como Sandman, pero eso no iba a pasar...las voces lo dijeron.

"Él está adentro Pitch, te está esperando"

Pitch miró a Jack nervioso, y el peliblanco le dio una blanca sonrisa. "Hey, cuando termines yo voy a estar acá, Canadá necesita una visita de su servidor" Le dijo Jack apuntándose el rostro con una sonrisa creída.

Pitch sonrió y suspiró tomando valor. Abrazó su libro contra su pecho y le dio una última mirada a Norte antes de entrar al salón.

El salón era grande y para haber estado abandonado tanto tiempo, estaba bastante cuidado. Las paredes eran de color ocre oscuro y la luz brillaba tenuemente, creando en la habitación sombra y oscuridad que le hacían al chico suspirar contento; en todo el taller lleno de luz, este era el único lugar en donde sus sensibles ojos estaban a gusto.

No había muchas cosas en el salón; un par de sillones a los alrededores y el centro estaba libre.

Sandy estaba mirando por la ventana iluminando gran parte de su ubicación, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y sus dibujos de arena, que no notó la presencia del muchacho.

"Sanderson?" Dijo el chico en voz baja para llamar su atención.

El creador de sueños suspiró silenciosamente, volteó y recibió a Pitch con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Pitch"

Pitch le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de mirar el suelo. "Hola"

Sandy flotó un poco para acercarse al chico y tomándolo de las manos, le escribió. "¿Estás listo?"

Pitch se mordió el labio, y con una gran sonrisa, asintió. Sandy le inspiraba confianza, al mirar fijamente a los ojos dorados y brillantes de Sandman, imágenes borrosas pasaban delante de él pero la oscuridad las desaparecía antes de que pudiera distinguirlas, su cálida mirada lo hacía sentir bien, aun cuando las voces malas le decían que Sandy lo seguía odiando.

Dejó su libro en un sillón "Ok, Pitch...Antes que nada, quiero saber qué sabes de tus otros poderes, dime ¿puedes controlar las sombras? ¿Viajar por ellas?"

Los ojos de Pitch se agrandaron imposiblemente. "¡¿Puedo VIAJAR por las sombras?! ¿Eso cuenta cómo tele transportación? ¿¡Cómo lo hago!? ¡Dime, dime, dime!"

Sandy frunció el ceño confundido. ¿En serio no recordaba algo tan básico? ¡¿Cómo se supone que le enseñaría eso?!

"¿No recuerdas cómo usar las sombras?"

Al terminar de leer, Pitch lo miró confundido. "Hum... ¿...no? Pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Hum...hace tiempo cuando estaba molesto por-porque un chico pa-pasó a través de mí...miré las sombras y-y se empezaron a mover...pero no sé cómo lo hice..."

_Controlaba las sombras inconscientemente...pero ahora tiene que aprender a hacerlo a su voluntad...urgh._

"Está bien...Vamos a ver que tan buen control tienes de la arena ¿sí?"

Pitch asintió y miró maravillado cómo Sandman creaba una tabla de arena dorada que empezó a flotar en el aire.

"Toca la tabla" Le escribió. "Pero no dejes que se cubra de arena negra"

Pitch se acercó a la mesa y estaba a punto de tocarla cuando Sandy le tocó el hombro. Creó unos guantes con una 'x' encima.

Pitch hizo un pequeño puchero y vacilante, se sacó los guantes y los colocó junto al libro. Acercándose a la mesa, acercó sus temblorosas manos hasta que sus dedos rozaron con la superficie de la tabla, siquiera un segundo después, arena negra se dispersó por la mesa como una plaga, cubriéndola completamente. Pitch miraba horrorizado con sus manos en el pecho.

**No sirves para nada...**

"Perdón..." No podía creer que ya había fallado tan rápido. Levantó la vista para ver a su maestro, esperaba verlo con látigos en mano, con una mirada molesta y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, diciéndole lo que él ya sabía, pero Sandy no le dijo nada, tenía la misma expresión perdida y seria de hace un rato.

_Sandy se molestó conmigo..._

Con un movimiento de manos, la tabla regresó a color dorado y se esfumó en el aire.

Sandy tomó las manos de Pitch y las juntó. Juntando sus pequeñas manos, el creador de sueños creó una brillante esfera de arena dorada. Enseñándosela al niño, apuntó a sus pálidas manos.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

Sandy asintió.

"¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Concéntrate, piensa en lo que quieres hacer y pronto lo harás naturalmente"

Pitch asintió con una sonrisa, alentado por las palabras de Sandman, sacó su lengua en concentración mirando fijamente sus manos. Sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo pero poco a poco sintió la energía fluyendo por sus venas, y contempló atónito como pequeños granos de arena negra formaba un pequeño pero creciente remolino entre las palmas de sus manos.

"Sa-Sanderson... ¡Mira! ¡Está funcionando!" Dijo emocionado. Sandy rodando los ojos escribió. "¡No me mires a mí! ¡Concéntrate!"

El chico regresó su mirada a sus manos, sin separar sus manos por miedo a que la creciente bolita de arena desaparezca, empezó a jadear por aire de la emoción, la pequeña bolita ya estaba casi materializada cuando...

Desapareció. Simplemente desapareció.

Pitch frunció el ceño, molesto y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Llevó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos. "¿Uh? ¿Qué paso?"  
No pudo hacer más que gritar cuando una bomba de arena explotó en su cara. Bajando sus manos nuevamente, empezó a toser y estornudar arena, haciendo que el creador de sueños estalle en silenciosas carcajadas.

"Te dije que te concentraras" Escribió Sandy encogiéndose de hombros cuando el chico le preguntó qué pasó.

"¡Sí me estaba concentrando! ¡De veras! Simplemente desapareció..." Se quejó el Coco con un puchero.

"Intenta otra vez" Fue la frase que Sandy tuvo que escribir como por media hora más. La habitación estaba cubierta de arena negra, los pisos, los sillones, las paredes, hasta el mismo Sandman tenía arena negra encima pero el joven no lograba crear la arena en sus manos. El hombrecito de arena suspiró cansado, no había firmado para esto.

Pitch tampoco lo estaba pasando genial. Se concentraba pero no lograba mantener la arena en un nivel estable, o aparecía demasiada, o no aparecía simplemente. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de tristeza e ira. ¡¿Por qué no podía?! Giró la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de arena formándose.

"¿Sabes qué chico? Ya no podemos seguir así, llámame cuando dejes de jugar"

Pitch dejó que las lágrimas se cayeran de sus ojos después de leer la declaración de Sandman. "¡No! ¡No me dejes por favor!"

Sandy se frotó su cara, cansado. Quería enseñarle a Pitch, en serio quería, pero el chico no se concentraba, no hacía su mayor esfuerzo. "No estás poniendo de tu parte"  
Pitch asintió vigorosamente mientras las sutiles luces amenazaban en apagarse. "¡Sí lo estoy! Te lo juro. Siento el poder allí, pero no logro enfocarlo en mis manos, ¡se sale de control! Perdón, dame otra oportunidad"

Sandy suspiró. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Se alejó un par de metros para evitar terminar cubierto de arena, cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_-"¿Quieres saber por qué uso mi cayado?" Preguntó el espíritu del invierno después de descifrar sus símbolos._

_-Sandy asintió sonriente ante el espíritu que tenía enfrente. Era la primera vez que se veían y acertó sus símbolos a la primera, la mayoría demoraba varios minutos._

_-"Bueno, creo que canaliza mis poderes. Me ayuda a volar y controlar el hielo y la nieve, mis poderes se salen de control si es que trato de crear una ventisca sin él._

_-Sandy creó un signo de interrogación._

_-"Bueno...no logro enfocar la energía en mis manos como he visto a otros haciendo,se sale de control..."_

Sandy frunció el ceño cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

_Tal vez, a esta edad, Pitch necesita la ayuda de algo para controlar sus poderes..._ Pensó Sandy, era una teoría bastante creíble pero tenía que comprobarla.

Deteniendo al chico que ya se estaba arrancando el cabello de la ira, creo 11 dianas de arena. Llamó la atención de Pitch y levantando una mano, disparó un rayo dorado al centro de la diana, desintegrándola.

La boca de Pitch estaba en el suelo. "¿Puedo intentarlo?" Sandy asintió.

El chico sonrió y se paró a unos metros de distancia de la primera diana. Sandy flotaba a su costado, dándole indicaciones y recomendaciones. "Apunta tus manos al centro" "¡Párate derecho!" "Concéntrate" "Cuando sientas el rayo en tus manos, lánzalo a la diana"  
Después de varios minutos, el piso se llenó de arena y Pitch perdió la paciencia. Él sí estaba tratando, pero la arena desaparecía cuando intentaba que creciese en sus manos. Cuando un fuerte rayo negro hizo explosión en su cara, Pitch maldijo por lo bajo y cruzó los brazos. "Ya no voy a hacer nada" Le dijo a su profesor.

"Pitch, vuélvelo a intentar"

"¡NO! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Soy un inútil, ¿está bien?!¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Sandy lo miró triste. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Pitch? Si había algo que caracterizaba al Pitch Black que él conocía, era su PACIENCIA. Tenía tanta paciencia que hasta había esperado siglos para poder iniciar su ataque a los guardianes años atrás, pero obviamente el _adolescente _que ahora era, no tenía esa virtud y se rendía con facilidad.

"Pitch...tienes catorce, deja de actuar como un bebé"

Sandy frunció el ceño sintiéndose culpable al ver que la fastidiada cara de Pitch cambiaba inmediatamente a una herida, las lágrimas por fin resbalaban por mis mejillas, para regresar a molesta de nuevo. "¡No soy un bebé!"

_Tal vez el chico sí la está pasando mal..._

Sandy estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando Pitch dio media vuelta y empezó a acercarse a la puerta, cara en alto y rabia en su expresión.

El creador de sueños puso los ojos en blanco deseando, no por primera vez, poder hablar.

Pitch ya estaba en la entrada cuando sintió que algo se apretó alrededor de su muñeca. Sandy tenía un látigo en su pequeña mano.

"Pitch Black...ven"

Pitch giró para leer lo que su maestro le escribió, pero se quedó en su sitio sin responder, una mirada retadora en su rostro.

Sandy tiró del látigo obligando al muchacho a avanzar. No había querido llegar a la violencia, pero él lo obligó.

"Pitch, ven, a menos que quieras quedarte sin brazo" El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente y empezó a caminar a regañadientes, pisando fuerte y creando estruendo con sus pesadas botas cubiertas de arena.

Sandy desintegró el látigo al tener a Pitch en frente y sonrió amablemente. "Escúchame"

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo el joven atrevidamente. La voz buena lo estaba regañando por su comportamiento, mientras que la voz mala le decía que estaba bien porque el guardián se lo merecía...cada vez que hablaban le daba dolor de cabeza.

"Yo no te he hecho nada Pitch..." Escribió Sandy, con una dulce sonrisa, Pitch pudo jurar que escuchó la oración de Sandy en su mente.

"No tienes que molestarte con los demás por estar molesto contigo mismo. Sé que esto te puede parecer difícil campeón, pero yo sé que puedes y que lo harás...Recién estás aprendiendo Pitch, no tienes por qué molestarte si es que no logras hacer algo al primer intento. Yo no me voy a molestar contigo, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo"

Al terminar de leer, Pitch bajó la mirada, la ira pareció derretirse de su rostro al ver las lagunas doradas que eran los ojos del creador de sueños.

"Okey"

Sandy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que de pronto adormeció al chico con una sonrisa.

"Inténtalo de nuevo"  
Pitch asintió y lo volvió a intentar, fallando nuevamente. Olvidando las palabras de Sandy gritó. "¡No volveré a hacer esta estupidez de nuevo!"

Sandy gruñó internamente y contó hasta 10000 tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. _No lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates..._

"Está bien Pitch, nuevo plan. Ya sé absolutamente lo que necesitas"

_Necesito dejar de ser un estúpido..._

"¿Sabes por qué Jack usa su cayado?"

"..." _hum..._

"¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Pitch

"Dímela"

Pitch bajó la cabeza. "No lo sé, ¿ok? Me lo dijo una vez pero no estaba prestando atención..." Dijo recordando vagamente algo sobre una rama y Halloween.

Sandy suspiró, había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente "Su cayado es un conducto de sus poderes, a través de él, puede concentrar la energía mejor, tal vez tú también necesites eso"

Los ojos de Pitch se agrandaron. "¿Un cayado? ¿Cómo el de Jack? ¡Genial! Pero... ¿no necesitamos madera para hacer uno?"  
La sonrisa de Sandy desapareció, reemplazada por una mirada sin expresión, y luego se golpeó la cara con una mano. _¡¿Por qué me haces esto Pitch?!_

"No"

Sandy creó un pequeño cayado que rápidamente empezó a crecer, hasta que era una cabeza y media más grande que Pitch.

"Normalmente, los cayados cambian de forma dependiendo de su dueño"

Pitch lo iba a tomar cuando juntó sus dedos de nuevo, inseguro. "¿Puedo?"

"¿Puedes qué?"

"Tomarlo"

"Claro, te acabo de decir que sí"

"Ah...bueno, es que como una vez me dijiste que no tocara nunca tu arena..."

Sandy suavizó su mirada. "Claro que puedes"

Pitch sonrió mostrando todos sus puntiagudos dientes y agarró el cayado que flotaba en el aire.

Los granos dorados empezaron a oscurecer, poco a poco a un plateado oscuro, y empezó a cambiar de forma en la mano del chico, quien se negaba a soltarlo a pesar del escalofrío que sostenerlo le causaba.

La textura arenosa desapareció mientras la arena negra seguía cubriéndolo, haciéndolo ver y, para infortunio de Pitch, pesar como metal.

La curvada punta empezó a alargarse y ensancharse, tomando forma de una gran navaja, a los pocos segundos, Pitch reconoció el arma. El tenue brillo empezó a disminuir y Pitch empezó a girar y examinar el arma que tenía en sus pequeñas manos.

"Guau... ¿vi-viste eso?"

Sandy asintió lentamente, el cayado no debía cambiar tanto.

"Es- esto es lo mejor del mundo...¡Sandy! Digo, Sanderson, ¡esta es SU arma!... ¡Es la arma del General Kozmotis!"

Sandy apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, triste, hasta que procesó lo que Pitch le dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes de él?"

"¡Él es de mi libro! De la Edad Dorada, mira,mira" Dijo Pitch, corriendo torpemente por el nuevo peso en su hombro hacia donde había dejado su libro.

Apoyando el arma contra el brazo del sillón, empezó a buscar el primer dibujo de carboncillo que había visto.

"¡Mira!" Dijo poniendo el libro en la cara de Sandy. "¡Él usa esta arma! ¡Y es mi arma favorita!... ¿¡Cómo se llama esta arma!?" Preguntó Pitch, gritando de felicidad.

"¿Una guadaña?"

"¡Sííí! ¡Eso!"

Pitch tomó las pequeñas manos doradas de su profesor en las suyas, sin notar la expresión de angustia de Sandman cuando arena negra cubrió sus manos.

"¡Él es demasiado increíble! Jack nunca quiere que hable de él porque dice que es aburrido, PERO NO LO ES, ÉL ES EL MEJOR GENERAL DEL MUNDO Y ESTE LIBRO LO DICE... ¿Sabes de él?"

Sandy asintió lúgubremente. "Él era mi...amigo"

Pitch quedó boquiabierto. "¿Me estás bromeando, no? Sanderson, ¡¿LO CONOCISTE?! ¡Dime de él porfaaaaaa!"

"¿En serio venció a un ejército de Temores sin armas? ¿Es cierto que los enemigos le tenían miedo porque cuando los miraba a los ojos los desintegraba? ¿Tiene cicatrices de guerra? ¿Es cierto que nadie lo podía vencer? ¿Dónde está él ahora?"

"Muerto"

La sonrisa de Pitch se borró de su rostro, reemplazado por angustia y pena. "...¿Qué? ¿Cómo...qué pasó...?"

"Lo mataron, un monstruo lo asesinó"

Pitch frunció el ceño y volteó las hojas del libro rápidamente, pero en ninguna parte decía que el general fue asesinado.

"Lo siento mucho...no debí preguntar..."

"No debiste"

Pitch se limpió una pequeña lágrima mientras que la guadaña* empezó a cambiar de nuevo. El metal regresó a su textura arenosa de antes, pero era tan sólida como antes, tenía un color negro con algunos granos guindas y azules, se parecía mucho al de Jack, pero el cayado, SU cayado, tenía delgadas y cortas sombras que ondeaban como banderas en la sólo podía observar maravillado.

"Cambió de nuevo"

"Creo que siempre va a estar cambiando campeón. Cuando necesites un arma, tu cayado cambiará-" "¡A una guadaña!" Dijo el joven, emocionado.

Sandy sonrió levemente. "Sí, a una guadaña. Regresará a la normalidad cuando ya no la necesites"

Pitch avanzó hacia las dianas, ahora el cayado pesaba menos, y lo apuntó hacia una. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, vio un brillo negro en la punta. Levantó un poco el cayado, disparando el rayo, este voló hacia la diana, creando un agujero en ella.

"¡Por la luna!"

Riendo, lo repitió con las otras diana. La energía salía sumamente cargada, creando cada vez agujeros más grandes , pero Sandy creía que era mejor a que no lograra hacer nada. Pitch disfrutó sus momentos destructivos con una sonrisa hasta que ya no hubo más dianas.

Pitch jadeaba por aire, contento y emocionado por mostrarle a Jack su cayado y todo lo que había aprendido.

"Ok, practica el crear la bola de arena Pitch, lo vamos a ver la próxima clase, eso es todo por-"

Sandy desintegró la arena, no tenía ningún sentido seguir escribiendo si el chico hace rato que se había ido corriendo.

Norte apareció segundos después con una sonrisa en sus rojas mejillas.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?"

Sandy desapareció la arena de Pitch y la suya antes de escribir. "Bien, Pitch ahora tiene un cayado...te convendría volver el taller a prueba de adolescentes...en serio, y hazle usar sus guantes a menos claro que quieras que el taller termine cubierto de arena"

Ambos guardianes escucharon el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, seguido de dos pares de carcajadas y dos voces diciendo en unísono. "¡Pitch lo hizo/Jack lo hizo!"

Norte agrandó los ojos preocupado por la seguridad de su taller y miró a Sandy suplicante, pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Tu problema hasta la próxima clase" Sin escribir nada más, Sandy saltó por la ventana. Creando su avioneta, se acomodó sus lentes y se alejó del taller con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

_Lo hiciste bien 'viejo' amigo..._

* * *

***Instrumento para segar a ras de tierra, formado por una hoja afilada curva y larga, sujeta por su lado más ancho a un mango largo que forma ángulo con el plano de la hoja. (Para los que no sabían lo que era y para los que siguen sin saber, es el arma con el que peleó Pitch en la película)**

**Aww. Pitch! Eres tan lindo!**

**Pitch: No lo soy, cállate.**

**Ash, ya sé cómo se siente Sandy XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, que siempre me alegran el día, de escribirme (siempre les responderé) y de seguir esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap**

**Chau chau!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola gente del mundo, aquí Frosty con el nuevo capítulo! Yei! Espero que les guste :)**

**Alerta: Este capítulo puede contener material del primer libro de los Guardianes, escrito por William Joyce, si no los han leído, los recomiendo ;)**

* * *

_"__Sería alfa sobre la raíz cuadrada de delta, pero como no puede haber un radical como denominador, se multiplican ambos por la raíz... la respuesta es alfa por la raíz cuadrada de delta sobre delta"_

_El profesor, un hombre alto y moreno, con una voz fuerte y estruendosa, sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta._

_"__Muy bien joven _se nota que ha estudiado, deberían aprender de él jóvenes" Les dijo el profesor a mis compañeros y yo cerré los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría. Los chicos que se sentaban atrás mío me lanzaron miles de bolitas de papel mojadas. _

_"__¡Oye, ya cállate!" "¡Chancón!" "¡Nerd!" No me gustaba que me dijeran eso, ni sabía lo que significaba pero obvio era algo malo. Los ejercicios no eran tan difíciles, ellos también podrían, pero no me importaba. Me quería ir de este colegio, mi padre me dijo que si sacaba buenas calificaciones 'tal vez' lo pensaría...era mejor que nada._

_El profesor estaba escribiendo algo más en la pizarra cuando la puerta se abrió y el Lugarteniente del General, mi papá, entró. Todos nos paramos al instante, llevando una mano a la frente como signo de respeto...Cambié de mano al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo el saludo con la mano izquierda._

_"__¡_! Venga conmigo por favor"_

_Yo me paré de mi asiento y me acerqué a la puerta, escuchando los murmullos de mis compañeros._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró, supe que era a salvo hablarle normal a mi tío, primo de mi papá. "¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Ya vino, está aquí? Se adelantó un día" Mi papá se había ido a una misión contra los temores hace dos semanas. Mi tío se arrodilló en frente mío y con tristeza me dijo. "_, lamento decirte que, tu padre, murió en el cumplimiento del deber...fue un héroe"  
Mi corazón se detuvo. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de la banda negra en el uniforme de mi tío, y de las miles de banderas negras en el colegio...No, él no podía estar muerto._

_Negando la cabeza, salí corriendo, ignorando los llamados del Lugarteniente. Corrí por medio patio hasta encontrarme con Sanderson, quien me tomó de los hombros, y frunciendo el ceño preocupado, me abrazó y me preguntó._

_"__¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Estás bien?" Pero no logré responderle._

_"__Me enteré que tu papá murió..." Yo asentí. "No puedo creer que haya sido tu culpa..."  
__"__¿Q-qué?"_

_El rubio me empujó y caí al piso, sus ojos rojos brillaban con locura._

_"__¡Por supuesto! ¿De quién más va a ser? Tú querías que se vaya, ¿o no?"_

_"__¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no quería que se vaya!"_

_"__Estabas molesto con él, esperabas que muriera, tú lo mataste, con una flecha por la espalda"_

_Una horrible imagen pasó delante de mí, un hombre de cabello castaño, con una flecha negra atravesada en el pecho, con sangre en la punta, mientras alguien reía en el fondo. Era el Hombre de Negro, el que tenía ojos rojos y estaba cubierto en sombra. _

_"__¡Asesino!" Me gritó Sanderson, pisándome fuerte la mano, dejando una marca roja y negra._

_"__¡Ahhh!"_

_El Hombre de negro se acercó a mí, sombras se movían a sus pies, ojos rojos y largos y filudos dientes sonriéndome._

**_"_****_Tú nos perteneces marioneta, e hiciste lo que te pedimos"_**

_"__¡Yo-Yo-Yo no soy como tú! Nunca mataría a mi papá, ¡nunca los obedecería!" Después de decir eso, empecé a toser, escupiendo una sustancia negra mezclada con sangre. _

_Yo me asusté, pero el Hombre de Negro gritó desesperado. __**"**__**¡No! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"**_

_Las sombras me agarraron, sujetando fuerte mis muñecas y tobillos, no me dejaban mover. El hombre de Negro se acercó a mí, dándome puñetazos en mi estómago. No podía dejar de llorar, el dolor era insoportable, sus golpes eran tan fuertes como si sus puños estuvieran hechos de metal, pero lo peor de todo, era las imágenes que veía. El hombre castaño, mi papá, estaba acorralado por las sombras, los Temores le aplastaban el pecho, le rompían los huesos mientras que él sólo podía gritar de dolor. Me veía en frente, pero en adulto, riendo malvadamente mientras comandaba a las sombras de ojos rojos para que se acerquen a mi papá. "¡No! ¡Paren!"_

_Me dolía todo el cuerpo, mis rodillas ensangrentadas me ardían por las patadas que el Lugarteniente y otras personas de ojos rojos me daban._

_"__¡Sandy! ¡Ayúdame! ¡por favor!"_

_"__¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" Me preguntó inocentemente. "¿Por qué ayudar a un monstruo?"_

_Otra patada. "Yo no soy un monstruo, yo no lo hice, yo no soy él, __por favor..." Otro arañazo, mordedura, patada._

_Sanderson sostenía látigos en las manos. "Claro que sí, tú lo mataste, tienes que obedecer a los Temores, _Pitch"

_Agitando los látigos en el aire, __me empezó a golpear, formando heridas y llagas entre los moretones._

_"__¡Sandersooon! ¡Pa-ah-ah-ah ra!"_

_Pero el rubio de ojos rojos no paró, y con una sonrisa me dijo._

_"__Deja de llorar Pitch" Otro golpe. "¡No llores Pitch!" Golpe. "¡NO LLORES PITCH!" Golpe._

_"__¡Ahhh!"_

_El hombre de negro se acercó a mí e intentó poner su mano en mi frente, pero un brillo plateado lo obligó a retroceder._

**_¡Ya me cansé de ti! No sabemos cómo lograste separarnos, pero te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho... _****_¡Tratamos de recuperarte por las buenas, pero tú no cooperas! ¡Volverás a ser nuestro cuerpo, nuestra marioneta, y lo primero que te haremos hacer es destruir toda luz! Incluyendo a los _****_guardianes._**

_"__¡No! ¡Yo no soy malo! ¡No te voy a hacer caso! ¡No soy como tú! ¡Yo-Yo nunca me iría contigo!" Volví a toser, me causaba mucho dolor hacerlo, ya que no respiraba bien, pero terminé escupiendo de nuevo esa sustancia viscosa y negra._

_El hombre de negro gruñó en absoluta cólera, era como si le molestara que estuviera tosiendo. Un látigo me cayó en la cara, abriendo una herida en mi mejilla._

_Las sombras negras de ojos rojos se abalanzaron sobre mí, enseñándome más imágenes de mi papá sufriendo, de un pueblo entero quemándose vivo, y de un hombrecito dorado con una flecha negra en la espalda._

_Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, cada patada, cada golpe lo empeoraban, quería desmayarme, morir para que el sufrimiento acabe, pero ellos no me dejarían._

_De un momento a otro, algo hizo presión en mi cuello... ¡No puedo respirar! Me llevé las manos al cuello, sintiendo el metal alrededor._

Pitch se retorcía en la cama, sus llantos ahogados por sus intentos fallidos de respirar, y con el poco aire que le quedaba logró gritar. "¡PAPÁÁÁ!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte roncaba ruidosamente en su enorme cama. Bastones de dulce volaban junto con galletas de chocolate sobre su cabeza, hasta que escuchó el fuerte llanto. Confundido por el grito, parpadeó un par de veces para entender lo que escuchó...sólo una persona, un niño, lo había llamado así... ¡Jack estaba en problemas!

Saltando de la cama, sin molestarse en buscar sus espadas, corrió hacia el cuarto de Jack, que era el más cercano al suyo.

Abriendo lentamente la puerta, asomó su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Jack estaba profundamente dormido, por primera vez en una posición normal, no a medio caerse, no al revés, no horizontalmente, sino en medio de la cama, Jack Jr., firmemente pegado a su pecho y su otra mano al costado de su cara, con mitad del dedo índice firmemente en la boca. Delfines nadaban sobre su cabeza, luego la imagen cambió a Jack volando y haciendo volteretas en el aire y al final, a los guardianes, Pitch y él, jugando en la nieve.

Norte se acercó y destapó su cara cubierta de varios mechones blancos, luego intentó hacer que Jack soltara su dedo, Jack puso resistencia, pero al final lo logró.

Mirando cariñosamente a Jack pensó en adorable y tranquilo que se veía...Aguanta... ¿Si Jack no lo había llamado...entonces qui-? ¡PITCH!

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, corrió unos cuartos más allá y abrió la puerta. Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron en shock.

A diferencia del cuarto de Jack, en donde el suave celeste de las paredes iluminado por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana y la hermosa y brillante arena dorada de Sandman que danzaba lentamente sobre Jack mostraban una pacífica escena, el cuarto de Pitch era todo lo contrario.

Las paredes beige habían sido cubiertas con oscuras sombras, no entraba luz por la ventana, dándole al cuarto la apariencia de estar vacío y antes de por fin prender la luz, juró ver sombras con ojos rojos alrededor de la cama.

Ahora que sí podía ver, negó con la cabeza en shock. Pitch estaba moviéndose bruscamente en la cama, parecía que intentaba gritar, pero no podía, estaba luchando por respirar. Se contraía de dolor cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, haciéndole pensar a Norte que Pitch estaba convulsionando.

Onyx, el caballo pesadilla de Pitch, se acercó a él, relinchando e indicándole que se apure para que ayude a su pequeño amo.

Norte no tuvo que hacerle caso, al instante se acercó al niño. "Pitch" "¡Pitch!, campeón, ¡despierta!"

Le sacudía los hombros cada vez más fuerte, pero el pelinegro no respondía. "¡Muchacho, por favor!" "¡Despierta!" Poco a poco, Pitch dejó de moverse, y Norte dejó de oír su laboriosa respiración.

"¡Pitch! ¡No me hagas esto, despierta! ¡Por favor despierta!" Gritaba Norte, presionando dos dedos contra el delgado cuello de Pitch para sentir su pulso. "¡Hijo! ¡Por favor, campeón! ¡Muchacho, hijito despierta!" Norte, arrodillado al costado de la cama, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía creer que había perdido a su niño, pero fue allí cuando Pitch inhaló laboriosamente, y con un agudo grito, abrió sus dorados ojos.

Pitch estaba templando, pensó que estaba solo de nuevo, que tendría que quedarse solo en la oscuridad cuando vio a Norte. Con miedo, gritó y agarrando lo primero que tenía a la mano, que era el peluche Onyx, se lo lanzó a Norte.

"¡Hijo! ¡Soy yo, soy yo! ¡No tengas miedo, campeón!" Le dijo Norte lleno de alivio, parándose y abrazando fuertemente a Pitch.

"¿No-Norte?" ¿Él lo había venido a ver? ¿Cuándo podía ir con Jack? Cuando recibió el asentimiento de Norte, apoyó su cara contra el pecho de Norte y empezó a llorar, tomando con sus manos el camisón de dormir del Guardián.

"¡Se-Se murió Norte! *sniff* ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Se murió, se murió! Él se murió...fue mi culpa"

"¿Quién murió Pitch? Shushh"

Jadeando, el pelinegro intentaba recordar quien murió...pero no sabía...lo que vio en la pesadilla desaparecía, pero no lo que le dijeron "No sé...no recuerdo..." Dijo gimoteando en aflicción, ¡¿Por qué no recordaba?!

"Ya, tranquilo hijo, para de llorar Pitch, ya...tranquilo, no llores, no llores" Pitch hizo caso omiso y abriendo grande sus ojos, se separó con violencia y miedo de Norte. "Perdón, perdón Norte, no me pegues, no me pegues, por favor no me pegues, ¡de-dejaré de llorar! No me pegues" Dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos.

Norte volvió a tomar al niño en sus brazos, diciéndole así, que estaba a salvo con él. ¡Pobre su niño! ¡¿Qué cosa estaba soñando?!

"Shuuushh, shuushh" Arrulló Norte, pasando una mano por el largo cabello del chico, hasta que por fin sus llantos bajaron.

"¿Mejor?"

Norte levantó con un dedo la cabeza a Pitch y vio que la mejilla derecha del chico estaba sangrando y tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo, por lo que lo mantenía cerrado. Pitch negó con la cabeza. "Me-Me duele el estómago Norte...no me siento bien"

"¿Quieres ir al baño?"

Pitch asintió rápidamente con una mano sobre la boca. Norte lo ayudó a pararse ya que parecía que sus piernas estaban débiles. Pitch ignoró el dolor en sus rodillas y corrió a su baño, por poco no llegando a vomitar en el inodoro.

Norte se acercó por atrás, preocupado por el chico. No había comido mucho estos días, distraído con sus poderes y su nuevo cayado. Empezó a frotar suavemente en círculos la espalda de Pitch, esperando que sepa que no lo iba a dejar, que no estaba solo, mientras el Coco seguía vomitando...no tenía idea de lo qué estaba vomitando, era una sustancia viscosa, y completamente negra.

Finalmente, el chico paró de vomitar. Se limpió el labio con su mano enguantada y miró al suelo avergonzado, nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Norte se acercó a Pitch y lo abrazó, con el chico escondiendo su cabeza un poco más abajo de su hombro, bajó la tapa y jaló la palanca, no quería que el niño viera.

Al separarse lentamente de Pitch, vio que el joven espíritu seguía con una mano encima de su estómago, respirando pesadamente.

"¿Te sigue doliendo?" Le preguntó el Guardián, y Pitch asintió.

"¿Puedes quitarte el polo para ver?"

Ahora que Pitch estaba más consciente, estaba menos dispuesto de cooperar con Norte. "no"

"Por favor muchacho..."

"no"

Norte rodó los ojos y con cuidado, le quitó el polo al chico, quien parecía que no quería quitarse el polo él mismo, pero estaba bien si alguien más lo hacía.

"Los guantes también"

"Pe-pero Norte...no sé controlarlo todavía"

Norte le dio una mirada seria pero sonriente, logrando convencerlo de sacárselos.

Sus manos tenían sangre, una de ellas tenía una marca roja y negra, como...una pisada...y la otra tenía moretones que iban hasta pasando su antebrazo, como si lo hubiera usado para protegerse de golpes.

Su pecho estaba cubierto de moretones negros, morados y verdes, heridas sangrantes, en especial en la zona de sus hombros y espalda.

Pitch miró su pecho y con la mirada le rogó a Norte que lo ayudara, tenía una expresión suplicante, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

"¿Quién te hizo esto, Pitch? ¿Fue Bunny?" Pitch negó con la cabeza. "¿Tooth?" No. "¿Jack, Sandy?" Pitch negó rápidamente. Norte suspiró y buscando el maletín de primeros auxilios que todas las habitaciones tenían, empezó a limpiar las heridas del pelinegro. Apretaba los ojos fuertemente y se mordía el labio cada vez que el agua oxigenada pasaba cerca de sus heridas, el roce de la gasa hacía que estas ardieran.

"Me duele Norte" Dijo, no queriendo que más lágrimas caigan de sus ojos.

"Lo sé campeón, pero aguanta un poquito más, ya casi termino" Cuando por fin las heridas estaban limpias, Norte frotó delicadamente una crema alrededor de las heridas de Pitch, en los moretones, en su pecho, en la espalda y en su ojo, diciéndole que lo mantuviera cerrado. Buscó vendas y empezó a envolver las heridas suavemente, haciendo esto, no pudo evitar notar lo delgado que era Pitch, sus costillas se notaban mucho, y antes había pensado que Jack estaba delgado.

"Tienes que comer más Pitch" Dijo tratando de animar la expresión sombría del muchacho.

Miró las rodillas moradas del chico, no iba a dejar que Pitch camine mientras los moretones sigan allí. Cargándolo estilo novia, _el niño no pesa nada...,_ salió del baño y lo recostó en la cama con delicadeza. Buscó un nuevo polo en su armario y se lo puso, este era de color verde oscuro. Sentándose a su costado, le preguntó. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías moretones Pitch?"

"Pe-perdón Norte...no quería molestar más de lo que ya hago...pensé que no te importaría como la otra vez...no es importante... "

"..." _¿Me-Me lo había dicho antes y yo no lo escuché? ¿Cuándo?_

"¿Me-Me quieres contar sobre tu pesadilla? Dime quién te hizo esto, Pitch"

Pitch no respondió, las lágrimas no desaparecían de sus ojos. Norte suspiró y se paró, dirigiéndose a la puerta, eso causó que el Coco reaccionara. Se había portado mal, Norte se había molestado con él y no lo iba a querer, lo iba a dejar solo otra vez en la oscuridad.

"¡Papá! ¡No te vayas!"

Pitch se sonrojó completamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero eso no impidió que lágrimas de angustia se resbalaran por su rostro. "Ay...pe-perdón Norte..."

Norte sonrió triste. Lo había llamado papá, Pitch sí lo apreciaba, lo quería, eso lo hizo sentir mal por cómo lo trató en el pasado. "No me voy a ningún lado мой ребенок, sólo quiero apagar la luz"

"Oh..."

Al apagar la luz, Norte se acercó a la mesa de noche y prendió la lámpara, lo suficiente para que ilumine suavemente el cuarto, luego, se recostó en la cama y dejó que Pitch apoye su cabeza entre su pecho y hombro, no importándole que su ropa se cubra de arena.

"Fue...Fue el Hombre de Negro, Norte" Le dijo Pitch casi inaudible.

"¿Quién?"

"El Hombre de Negro" Repitió el adolescente. "Él, él me pegó y-y me golpeó en el estómago. Él siempre está en mis sueños junto con el chico rubio, y me dice cosas feas...y-y-y ¡me volverá a pegar! ¡No debía contarte! ¡Me va a golpear de nuevo!" Sollozó Pitch.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién-hum-qué-? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?" Dijo Norte totalmente confundido.

"...Antes de que empezara a ahorcarme..."

Norte frunció el ceño y abrazó al chico. "Tranquilo Pitch, fue sólo un mal sueño, el hombre de negro no existe"

"Eso dicen los adultos de mí..." Dijo Pitch sin darse cuenta, Norte se hubiera golpeado la cara si es que no tuviera a Pitch en sus brazos.

Antes de que Pitch pudiera llorar de nuevo, Norte sugirió. "¿Qué te parece una historia para dormir?"

Pitch se frotó los ojos cuidadosamente, no queriendo tocar su moretón. "Las historias son para niños"

"¿Y tú no eres un niño?"

"No, yo soy grande"

Norte sonrió aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. "Ok muchacho...por supuesto...Sin embargo, no todas los cuentos son para 'niños', eso depende de qué historia...Por ejemplo...La Bella Durmiente y los seis enanos" Pitch sonrió adorablemente. "O Caperucita Blanca" Riendo, Pitch le dio un débil golpe en el pecho a Norte "Jaja, ya pues, dilo bien"

"¡Pero! Tal vez la historia de un joven ladrón te suene más interesante"

"¿Un ladrón?"

"Sí. El espadachín más temerario, célebre rufián y forajido de toda Rusia"

Pitch abrió grandes los ojos. "¿Y cuál era su nombre?" Dijo levantando la vista desde el pecho de Norte.

"Nicholas St. Norte"

"¡Wow! Espera...ese ¡eres tú!, NO VALE, dime su nombre real" Dijo Pitch con un pequeño puchero.

Norte se rió. "Ese es su nombre real"

Pitch sonrió. "¿Fuiste un ladrón antes? ¡¿En serio?! ¡No manches! ¡Genial!" Gritó. Norte puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Shhh, Jack está durmiendo"

"Ups, cierto... ¿Eras un ladrón como Robin Hood? ¿Qué robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres?"

Norte se sonrojó, girando nervioso. "Hum...no"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque yo robaba para mí y sólo para mí"

"Eso no está bien Norte"

"¿Podemos empezar la historia?" Preguntó Norte despeinándolo, Pitch empezó a reír y asintió.

Norte le contó sobre su niñez, una niñez triste y gris en donde tuvo que sobrevivir por su cuenta.

"Yo era huérfano, no tenía mamá ni papá, desde muy chiquito, decidí que no me gustaba el orfanato, así que me escapé"

"Crecí solo en el bosque, preocupándome por mi mismo, cazando y evitando ser cazado. Era muy ágil, rápido, y astuto. Cuando tenía tu edad, no estoy muy seguro-"

"¿Por qué no estás seguro?" Le preguntó el joven.

"Bueno...no sabía el día de mi cumpleaños, había empezado a marcar rayas en los árboles pero perdí la cuenta muy rápido"

Pitch miró sus manos sin guantes, la marca estaba desapareciendo rápido. "Yo no tuve una vida pasada, tampoco tuve mamá o papá, no sé si tuve un cumpleaños o-o si tengo uno ahorita... Jack sí tiene uno, me dijo que es cerca a Navidad y que cumpliría 15... ¿Es divertido 'hacer' un cumpleaños?"

Norte miró directamente a los ojos de Pitch. Se veía confundido, triste... Era imposible que no haya tenido vida pasada...Apoyó su cabeza en el cabello de Pitch. "No lo sé campeón, te dan regalos, y...estás con amigos... ¿si pudieras elegir un día para que sea tu cumpleaños, cuál elegirías?"

"Hum..." Tarareó Pitch mientras pensaba su respuesta "¡Halloween! ¡Sería genial que mi cumpleaños sea en Halloween!"

Norte asintió cariñosamente, tomando una nota mental para darle la mejor fiesta del mundo a su muchacho este Día de Brujas que venía.

"Bueno, como estaba contando, cuando tenía tu edad o un poco más, me uní a un grupo de guerreros llamados los Cosacos.

Pitch quedó boquiabierto. "¡¿Fuiste joven antes?!" Al ver el ceño fruncido de Santa, el chico empezó a reír. "Jajajajajaja"

"¡Claro que lo fui! Todos lo fuimos"

"Pero debes tener como 10 000 años"

"¡Oye! ¡No soy tan viejo!" Le dijo haciéndole cosquillas. "¡No-Norte! Jajaja ¡Para!" Cuando por fin dejó a Pitch escapar, respirando pesadamente por el dolor en su pecho, Norte suspiró culpable y continuó.

"Fui uno de sus guerreros más fuertes, ¡nadie me superaba! Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé, pero ya más grande dejé su hermandad y me volví un bandido-uno de los más buscados por cierto"

"Un día, en mi campamento, tuve un sueño. Me hablaba de una villa llena de riquezas y tesoros, muchos más de los que un hombre pudiese desear. Así que, llamando a Petrov-"  
"¿Quién es Petrov?"  
"Mi caballo" Dijo Norte, agachándose para recoger al peluche y ponerlo en las manos de Pitch. "Era un caballo muy leal, muy rápido e inteligente también"

"Dirigí a mis hombres siguiendo los rayos de la luna, mi espíritu aventurero me decía que nosotros lograríamos pasar las pruebas de esa villa. Verás, la villa de Santoff Clausen estaba protegida con magia, tenía varias pruebas que ningún bandido había logrado enfrentar y salir con vida, pero, adivina quién lo logró"  
"¡Tú!" Gritó Pitch emocionado.

"¡Sí!...Habíamos superado todas las pruebas, nos faltaba una. Una hermosa chica apareció, y nos ofreció oro, su mirada me hipnotizó, miles de monedas de oro cayeron de sus manos...y yo casi las tomo"

Pitch dio un grito ahogado, moviendo el brazo de Norte para que continúe después de su pausa dramática.

"Escuché gritos, gritos de niños que pedían ayuda. Eso rompió el hechizo y por primera vez, decidí ayudar a alguien que no era yo, por primera vez, rechacé el oro y las riquezas"

"Corrí hacia el llamado de los niños y vi que un gran oso intentaba atacar a los niños, yo era el único que los podía defender."

"¿Por qué el oso los quería atacar?"

"Porque estaba poseído"

"¿Por quién?

"..." Norte pensó su respuesta un momento. "Un hombre malo, muy malo"

"¿Tiene nombre?"

"...Hum...no...pero...¿Lo podemos llamar Sombra? ¿Da?"

Pitch asintió, pensando que tal vez el Hombre de Negro podría ser Sombra.

"Luché contra el oso ferozmente, resulté muy herido, pero los salvé"

"Me quedé en la villa durante mi recuperación, quería quedarme, pensé que me darían sus riquezas por haberlos salvado, pero me dieron algo más valioso que eso"

"¿ Y eso es...?"

"Su Amistad. Su apoyo y cariño, algo que nunca había tenido...El mago de la villa, Ombric, me tomó como su aprendiz en la magia, y había una dulce niña, llamada Katherine, con una habilidad para escribir increíble, que siempre me iba a visitar"

Pitch le prestaba toda su atención, sus ojos llenos de asombro y admiración, queriendo saber qué pasaba después. Norte sentía que no podía seguir contando la historia, pero lo hizo.

"Sombra estaba molesto, y usó un encantamiento para poseer el robot que yo construí. Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde. Él nos atacó mientras estábamos usándolo para buscar algo muy, muy importante"

"¿Qué buscaban?"

"Una espada, una espada especial que le perteneció a un hombre muy poderoso de la Edad Dorada-"

"¡¿Kozmotis?!"

"Hum, no. El Tsar Lunar"

"Aw" Pitch hizo un pequeño puchero. "¿Sombra no quería que ustedes la encuentren?"

"¡NO!" Dijo Norte haciendo énfasis con sus manos. "Él sabía que si la encontrábamos, lo venceríamos, por eso, usando un hechizo que robó de Ombric... ¡nos volvió juguetes!"

Si Pitch hubiera estado tomando agua, de seguro la hubiera escupido toda ante la afirmación de Norte. "¿¡EN JUGUETES!?"

"Sí…"

"¡Pero eso es tan cruel! ¿Te dolió? ¿Te podías mover o hablar? ¿Eran de plástico o de porcelana? ¿Se parecían a ustedes? ¿De qué tamaño eran? ¿Puedes volver a cualquiera en un juguete? ¿Cómo se llama el hechizo? ¿Tenían-?"

Pitch estaba aplastándole la panza a Norte, saltando de la emoción, queriendo que el Guardián le responda todas las preguntas que fluían por su joven mente.

"Wow, wow мой сын, мой сын, la historia tiene que hacerte dormir, no agitarte más" Dijo Norte frunciendo el ceño de broma y acostando a Pitch de nuevo. La herida en su mejilla ya no estaba y el moretón estaba casi curado.

"Dolió al principio, se sintió muy raro encogerse y no poder moverse...pero regresamos a la normalidad al final"

"Genial..." Dijo Pitch cabeceando, sus párpados empezaban a pesar, como si la oración anterior de Norte hubiera tomado efecto.

"Luché con Sombra, pero al usar mi robot como traje, no me pudo hacer daño. Al final, Sombra escapó"

"Jajaja, cobarde" Pitch bostezó y se acurrucó en el hombro de Norte.

"¿Có-Cómo regresaste a la normalidad?"

"Por la fe, mi querido hijo. La creencia de una persona es muy poderosa..." Dijo arrullando Norte a Pitch, sobando suavemente su cabello.

"Eres genial Norte, me gustaría haber visto...cómo usabas *bostezo* magia...y...espadas...*bostezo*...caballos..."

Norte abrazó a Pitch, hasta que poco a poco, por su calor corporal, el chico se sintió cómodo y se durmió.

Norte separó su hombro despacio, y Pitch se deslizó a la almohada. El moretón ni el corte estaban en su cara, Norte no sabía si la crema era tan buena, o era algo diferente.

Acomodando las sábanas, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar la luz de la lámpara prendida, así que estuvo a punto de irse cuando Pitch le preguntó medio dormido. "Sombra...ya no está ¿verdad?... ¿No te volverá a lastimar?...No, no quiero que te lastime..."

"Nyet, моя маленькая , duerme ya...es tarde"

Pitch giró de costado, contento con su respuesta.

Ya en la puerta, Norte susurró.

"Por supuesto que Sombra ya no está...porque ahora mi muchacho está en su lugar"

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar por favor, ya que sisempre me alegran el día y me motivan para continuar , si quieren pueden escribirme (siempre respondo)y los veo en el proximo capitulo**

**Chau Chau**


	22. Chapter 22

**Discúlpenme! Esto me tomó más tiempo de lo que creí! (Menos que otros, pero igual fue bastante) Qué creen? Estos de vacas XD Tengo tiempo de escribir WIII! Este capítulo es más como un 'relleno' a lo que viene después ok? Así que lo siento si es que no tiene mucho sentido...**

* * *

Enero y Febrero son meses en los que Santa Claus y sus trabajadores pueden descansar.

Algunos yetis se retiran a sus dormitorios e 'hibernan' hasta que llegue Marzo, otros se van de viaje y visitan lugares o a sus familiares, los elfos arman una fiesta entre ellos donde comen galletas, helado, y dulces hasta reventar, hasta Santa se relaja en su estudio escuchando música clásica o leyendo un buen libro. Como decía, tiempo de relajación y paz, pero obviamente Norte no había pensado que esa paz quedaría destruida al adoptar a dos de los adolescentes más traviesos y causa problemas de la historia; uno que tenía un pésimo control sobre sus poderes y el otro uno perfecto...no sabía por cuál debía preocuparse más...

"¡Pitch Black!" Ante el grito del Guardián, Pitch dejó de jugar a cubrir las paredes de arena con su cayado. Norte no tendría ningún problema si es que el chico supiera como deshacerla.

"¡Pero estoy practicando!" Se quejó el pelinegro.

"Pero ya te he dicho que si quieres practicar, ¡hazlo en el salón o afuera!"  
"¡Urgh! ¡No me dejas hacer nada!" Dijo el joven antes de salir corriendo.

Norte se frotó las sienes. Sandy le había dicho a Pitch que practicara, y Norte se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Pitch desde el principio en dónde podía hacerlo...lo peor de todo, había adoptado algunas de las muchas actitudes rebeldes de Jack.

Afortunadamente para él, la mayoría de los yetis estaba en el taller, así que Norte estaba tranquilo...por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Sandy! ¡Yaaaa! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No puedo salir! ¡Ayudaaaa!"

Pitch intentaba salir, pero no podía, no recordaba por donde tenía qué. Cerró los ojos, pero nada cambió, sólo veía oscuridad. ¡Todo estaba oscuro! Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad, ojos rojos, mirándolo, ojos rojos, sonriendo... ¡váyanse! ¡Váyanse!

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó aterrado.

Pitch sintió que lo jalaban de la cintura y cayó de rodillas al suelo, luz apareciendo de golpe. Jadeando, miró a Sandy que sostenía en una mano el otro extremo de la soga que habían amarrado a su cintura para este ejercicio, y en la otra, un cronometro.

Había descubierto que sí podía entrar en las sombras, y después de unos accidentes en donde Pitch se apoyó en una pared sin luz y se cayó a través de él, Sandy pensó que la forma más fácil de ayudarlo era haciendo que él entre y cuando ya no pueda, lo sacaba con una soga amarrada a su cintura...Hey, él no podía entrar a las sombras con él, era lo mejor que podía hacer por el niño.

"¿Dure más tiempo que la otra vez?" Preguntó Pitch temblando.

Sandy asintió y le dio una mirada preocupada a Pitch. "Muy bien paremos de una vez, por hoy será mejor"

"No, Sandy. Qui-Quiero seguir" Sandy se encogió de hombros y le dio inicio al cronometro. _Pitch puede entrar fácilmente a las sombras_. Pitch suspiró y mirando fijamente a la pared en sombra, empezó a correr.

Estrellándose de cara contra la pared de cemento.

_O la mayoría de veces..._

Antes de que Pitch cayera al suelo, Sandy creó un colchón de arena delante de él, sólo para que Pitch caiga para atrás, levantando arena negra y polvo del suelo y haciéndola flotar.

_Ups..._

Sandy se acercó al chico inconsciente y con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

_¿Dónde dejé el balde de agua?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Después de varios moretones en la frente, periodos de claustrofobia, y varias clases con Sandy después, por fin logró moverse entre las sombras, sólo podía unos cuantos minutos, pero se sentía orgulloso de eso...ojalá alguien más se sintiera así de él...

Pitch empezó a notar, al igual que Sandy, que su visión en la oscuridad se hacía cada vez mejor. Sandy le había dicho que sus pupilas se contraían y dilataban como las de un gato, comparación que no le gustó para nada a Pitch (a pesar de que en el fondo le interesaba) porque Jack lo había empezado a molestar con eso, pero hoy era el día de su venganza.

Jack estaba en la Sala de Televisión, viendo una de esas caricaturas raras que le gustaba, del niño con una gorra blanca y el perro amarillo que hablaba. ¿Por qué no lo veía en su cuarto? Bueno, simple y llanamente porque su televisión fue congelada 'accidentalmente' después de perder un juego online contra otros chicos.

Con su cayado sobre el hombro, se acercó a la sombra más cercana y dejó que lo llevara a donde Jack estaba.

No podía aguantarse la risa, ¡Jack se orinaría de miedo después de su ataque sorpresa!

Riendo, salió fuera de la sombra que el sillón producía y se quedó detrás Jack.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de tocarle los hombros, porque Jack giró casi al instante y le agarró la muñeca. "¡TE TENGO!"

**¡Ahh!**

**_¡Ahhhhhh!_**

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Pitch con una voz chillona, asustado hasta el alma.

Jack volteó una vez más al televisor riendo, rodando los ojos al escuchar a Pitch gimotear.

"¡¿Có-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?!"

"Pitch, que no te pueda ver en las sombras no significa que no te pueda escuchar, no deberías reirte"

Pitch hizo un puchero, todavía respirando con dificultad. "Me asustaste"

"¿Y?"

"¡hmm!" Indignado, Pitch dio media vuelta con la cabeza en alto y se fue del cuarto a seguir practicando o a cambiarse los pantalones...dependiendo de quién lo cuente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Cuándo voy a aprender a hacer sueños Sandy?" Preguntó Pitch en la pausa de 10 minutos que Sandy siempre daba en las clases. El hombrecito de arena escupió el ponche de huevo que estaba bebiendo y miró a Pitch como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Creó un signo de interrogación.

"¿Cuándo voy a aprender a hacer sueños? Tú haces eso y como ya sé controlar la arena perfectamente-" Dijo con una sonrisa sobrada no correspondida. "-Quiero aprender a hacer sueños como tú"

Sandy lo miró perplejo...él no...Cómo le iba a... ¿cómo decirle?

"Hum...Todavía no estás listo para eso muchacho" Le terminó respondiendo. "¿...No me dijiste que querías que Onyx se quede más tiempo?"

La pregunta distrajo la alocada mente de Pitch y asintió vigorosamente.

Sandy suspiró de alivio "Muy bien, pero tienes que prometer que no te molestarás ni harás berrinche si no te sale hoy"

Pitch sonrió. "Yayaya ok... ¡Oye! ¡Yo no hago berrinche!"

Sandy rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que no, Pitch. Mira esto"

Sandy levantó su mano y un caballo de arena dorada se materializó en la habitación, galopando alrededor de Pitch. El chico empezó a reír, tratando de acariciarlo, pero el caballo era inteligente, por lo que mantenía una distancia prudente.

"Piensa en Onyx, deja que la arena tome forma en tus manos, piensa en lo que quieres que represente, en algo bueno...Por ejemplo, este caballo representa la paz en los sueños, piensa en lo que quieras que represente Onyx"

Pitch suspiró y con una sonrisa, hizo lo que su profesor le dijo. Pensó en Onyx, en la amistad que tenía con Jack, en lo divertido que es jugar en la nieve con él, en lo genial que es el taller, las brillantes luces del Globo Terráqueo, en cuanto quería a Norte y a Jack, en la...familia que tenía con ellos y en la esperanza que siempre tenía para que esta nunca se esfume.

Al abrir los ojos, miró alrededor y a sus manos, pero no vio nada, la arena ni siquiera se había formado. Frotó sus manos entre sí, esperando que las marcas negras aparezcan, pero no había nada. Por un segundo pensó que sus poderes se habían ido cuando vio que debajo de sus pies, arena negra se esparcía en el suelo.

Con un puchero, miró hacia abajo, decaído. "No funcionó"

Sandy lo miró con compasión, no creía que estaba siendo justo con Pitch, pensó en decirle, pero decidió que no era el momento...

"Ya lo hará"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Norte! ¡Pitch me está fastidiando!"

"¡Norte! ¡Jack me está fastidiando!"

"¡Norte! ¡Pitch escondió mi cayado!"

"¡Nolte! ¡Yiack cogeló me lenga!"

"¡Norte! ¡Pitch llenó mi cuarto de arena!"

"¡Norte! ¡A-A-ACHU! ¡Jack llenó mi-mi- ACHU- de nieve-ACHU!"

"¡NORTE! ¡PITCH ME DIBUJÓ UN BIGOTE...AYÚDAME, NO SALEEEEE!"

"¡NORTE! ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO JACK A MI PELO! ¡ESTÁ ROSADO!"

Norte se encerró en su oficina, ¡los niños no paraban de quejarse! El Guardián del Asombro se mecía de adelante a atrás sin saber qué hacer. Era 'asombrosa' la cantidad de problemas que sólo dos chicos de catorce podían causar...entre ellos, espantar al resto de los yetis.

Durante las fechas de invierno, Jack estaba LLENO de energía, demasiada en realidad. Todo terminaba en hielo, nieve y escarcha, añade a otro joven con poderes sobre la oscuridad, que con un berrinche destruye los focos y que ahora tiene la posibilidad de aparecer en cualquier parte del taller con sólo pensarlo, y tienes la receta perfecta para el caos.

Tenía el consuelo de que los yetis no podían renunciar, _sus contratos son permanentes_, pensó Norte malévolamente, pero igual se habían ido a vacacionar de los pequeños demonios mientras que él tenía que quedarse a cuidarlos...como su papá...

_Ok...no puede ser tan malo entonces..._

_-.-.-.-._

Vidrios rotos, estantes caídos y miles de bromas pesadas que terminaban con uno de los chicos llorando, le hizo cambiar de opinión bastante rápido en los siguientes días.

_Tengo que pensar en una forma de cansarlos..._

Sí, cansarlos, hacer que esa energía desbordante se drene para que se duerman de una buena vez. Había subido la fuerza de las luces en el taller para prevenir que Pitch siga usando las sombras para explorar los mágicos e inexplorados parajes de su taller, pero sólo logró que el chico se desmayara más de una vez.

Sandy le explicó muy, muy molesto, que así como sus poderes, su resistencia a la luz era inestable y por su salud, debía mantener el taller con las luces lo más bajas posibles.

_Genial, el taller en frío y oscuridad...simplemente genial... _Pensó al recordar que su otro muchacho también necesitaba que el taller esté a bajas temperaturas para evitar que se enferme.

Le había rogado a Sandy para que venga más veces seguidas a darle clases a Pitch, esperando que con eso, el pelinegro se canse. Sandy lo hizo y había empezado a darle ejercicios físicos, (abdominales, planchas, etc.) que dejaban agotado al chico, pero resultó ser bueno para él. Después de cada entrenamiento, tenía sueño, y cansadamente tomaba una siesta de tres horas exactas, al dormir tenía hambre, al tener hambre, comía más, al comer más, esos bracitos de fideo sacaban fuerza y pronto su delgada figura empezó a ganar músculos.

Pero Pitch tenía una condición.

"¿Cu-cuando termine de hacer esto me enseñarás a dar buenos sueños?" Preguntaba todas las clases, jadeando, sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo, o fastidiado por no lograr algún ejercicio.

"...Sí"

Pero la promesa nunca se cumplía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch vagaba por el gran taller comiendo una manzana. Sus clases habían terminado hace tres horas y media por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra. Estaba aburrido, los elfos eran su fuente primordial de diversión, ver sus ojos abrirse grandes en terror, sus piernitas llevándolos lo más rápido que podían lejos de él y ahora estaban escondiéndose...que malos...

Cuando vio a sus pequeñas victimas corretear, sonrió, mostrando esa blanca sonrisa que todos sabían que traería problemas...

Corrió hacia ellos, no sin antes terminarse su fruta Y que llevaba en su bolsillo, levantó las manos de forma aterradora y dijo. "¡Grrrr!"

Los elfos no lo tomaron en serio y siguieron caminando. Pitch hizo un pequeño puchero y un poco más cauteloso esta vez, se paró delante de ellos y gritó. "¡BUA!"  
Los elfos rodaron los ojos y pasando entre de sus piernas, siguieron avanzando.

"Aw..." Dijo Pitch, no logrando asustarlos. Notó que justo iban a pasar por un pasadizo en sombra. Sonriendo, usó su propia sombra para desmaterializarse y llegar a otra sombra, este era uno de sus trucos favoritos, a pesar de que Sandy le dijo que no debía hacerlo si es que él no estaba. Salió de las sombras y saltó delante de ellos, gritando "¡Boo!"

Los elfos dieron un chillido, asustados por la sorpresiva aparición del chico y Pitch empezó a reír. "Los asusté, Jajaja" Dio unos pasos atrás al sentir ese olor tan bien que los elfos le daban, que le hacían agua la boca...que curiosamente sabía a menta. Apoyó su mano en una pared, o por lo menos lo intentó. La pared donde se apoyó tenía una fuerte sombra y como todavía no sabía controlar esas, cayó en ella.

"¡Ahhhh!"

La oscuridad inundó su vista, el cambio drástico de luz a sombra lo mareó. El frío congelante de las sombras, más que el Polo Norte mismo, lo hacía temblar, y no sólo porque no sabía en donde estaba.

Dentro de las sombras, Pitch sentía que el tiempo se detenía, sus sentidos se agudizaban y se volvía una sombra él mismo. Esa sensación de estar flotando, de estar solo, vacío, vigilado por ojos rojos.

_Se supone que la luz ya debió de haber aparecido..._

El pensamiento le detuvo el corazón. Se había metido en una sombra fuerte, sí, pero también delgada, una por donde ¡nunca lograba salir sin ayuda! ¡Se quedaría atrapado por siempre!

Empezó a mover las manos, intentando sacarlas fuera de las sombras, pero no podía, la oscuridad lo rodeaba, su mano atravesaba la nada.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Norte! ¡Jack! ¡Ayúdenme! Gritó, pero la oscuridad hacía que su voz se perdiera...se había metido en un gran problema. Hiperventilándose, empezó a gritar por alguien, por ayuda, en miedo, esto último alteraba más a las sombras.

**_Tranquilo Pitch...cálmate... _**Le dijo la voz buena, como siempre, cansada pero amable.

_¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? _Gimoteaba Pitch, estaba solo, nunca lograría salir.

**_Sabes muy bien que es peor cuanto te alteras... ¿es que no has estado escuchando a Sandy? Quiera o no, tú controlas las sombras, no dejes que ellas te controlen..._**

La respiración acelerada de Pitch bajó, hasta llegar a grandes bocanadas de aire, pausadas y más tranquilas.

Fue allí, cuando notó el débil resplandor de luz delante. Luchó contra el poco peso que tenía en las sombras y estiró su mano a la luz.

Había logrado salir. Jadeando exageradamente en alivio, miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Seguía en el taller, eso era obvio, pero las sombras lo habían llevado a un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

La sombra por la que había salido, estaba debajo de una luz que iluminaba la entrada de un cuarto. Cuidando de no tocar más sombras, abrió la puerta lleno de curiosidad y al hacerlo, no se arrepintió de su decisión.

¡Era un cuarto enorme! ¡Lleno de armas! Espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, navajas, dagas, escudos de diferentes tamaños y formas, al igual que brillantes y asombrosas armaduras.

_Si hubiera una guadaña, la colección de Norte estaría completa. _Pensó Pitch con una sonrisa al ver cómo su cayado tomaba la forma de guadaña sólo con pensarlo.

Se acercó corriendo con una risita a la primera espada que vio, agarró un escudo (que era más pesado de lo que creyó) y poniéndose el casco de una armadura plateada, empezó a agitar la espada en el aire, jugando a ser el General 'Pitch'iner derrotando valientemente a los Temores. Para darle más realismo a su juego, hizo que las sombras se muevan un poco para que pueda cortarlas. "¡Ajá! ¡Toma eso! ¡Te tengo!" Tuvo que parar varias veces para acomodarse el yelmo que le quedaba gigante, pero de todas formas era divertido.

Después de haber probado todos los objetos, de haber sacado a todos de sus estuches o soportes y olvidando regresarlos a sus sitios, se acercó a la última espada con una mirada decidida. Era la más brillante, la más grande, la que estaba en la pared sujetada por unos soportes dentro de una cajita de vidrio.

En esa pared, el chico notó que había algo escrito en ruso, se veía importante, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía.

Apretó su cara contra el vidrio para mirar la hoja de la espada, esta parecía resplandecer con un suave brillo blanco, tenía que tocarla, la espada lo estaba llamando para tocarla. Se paró de puntitas para abrir el compartimiento de vidrio y, con más cuidado de lo que tuvo con otras, cogió el mango dorado de raras incrustaciones.

"Guau..." Notó sus manos enguantadas y volvió a dejar la espada encima del vidrio para poder quitarse los guantes, no quería que en un descuido se resbale o salga volando...como ya había pasado con varias de las anteriores...

Agarró el mango de la espada, y sintió que este estaba un poco más caliente que antes, pero no le importó, lo que él quería era tocar la hoja, tan blanca, tan reluciente...

Pasó su mano libre por la hoja y, segundos después, sintió que el infierno mismo ardió en ella.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Intentó separar sus manos, pero la espada no lo dejaba. La voz mala estaba gritando, parecía que también le dolía, pero sus gritos dejaban su cabeza latiendo de dolor.

Cuando por fin dejó caer la espada, que cayó al suelo con un 'clang', se llevó inmediatamente las manos al pecho, presionándolas fuertemente.

El ardor no paraba, los nervios de sus manos latían por el abuso que había sido agarrar el arma. Valiente o estúpidamente, abrió las manos con cuidado para ver si es que se había hecho daño, lo que vio le hizo dar un grito no tan masculino que digamos.

Sus pálidas manos grises, normalmente cubiertas con un poco de arena, estaban rosadas, en especial en la yema de sus dedos, ya que tocó la hoja con ellos. Marcas blancas rodeaban el rosado que rápidamente se extendía.

"¡Norte!" Gritó desesperado mientras caía al piso por el shock. Llevó sus manos a su pecho una vez más mientras intentaba aguantar los llantos de dolor.

_Norte no vendrá...ni siquiera sé si es que sabe dónde estoy..._ Dejó caer dos lágrimas de la angustia y del insoportable dolor mientras apoyaba su frente en sus rodillas, sus manos todavía contra su pecho. ¿¡Qué le estaba pasado!? ¡¿Por qué sus manos se volvían rosadas?! Eso lo llevó a pensar, pero no a distraerlo del dolor ni en los llantos que amenazan a escapar, en ¿por qué su piel era gris para empezar?

Antes de que pueda meditar sobre eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy atareado Nicholas St. Norte apareció.

Pitch levantó la vista y se dio cuenta por primera vez del desorden que había causado, seguramente Norte se molestará. "Perdón Norte" Dijo, preocupándose más por el desorden que de sus heridas.

Santa Claus vio al chico en piso con ojos bien abiertos. ¡Sus armas! ¡¿Qué había pasado acá?! Cuando vio ESA espada en el piso, y Pitch a su costado, con las manos en su pecho aguantando las lágrimas, el corazón se le cayó a su estómago.

"¡Shostacovich! ¡Pitch! ¡Déjame ver! ¡¿Tocaste la espada?! ¡Dime que no tocaste la espada!" Dijo, aunque por el estado de sus manos era obvio que lo hizo.

"...Tal-Tal vez...pero sólo fue la hoja...lo siento...lo siento..."

Norte negaba la cabeza repetidamente, y ahogó un grito al ver las delgadas manos del joven, blancas.

"¡Ven Pitch! ¡Ven conmigo!" Le dijo ayudándolo a parar y con una mano en el hombro, avanzaron apresuradamente por los pasillos

"¡ебать! ¡Sandy me matará! Estoy muerto... ¡¿cómo pude dejar que cogiera la espada?!" murmuraba Norte repetidamente. Pitch pensó que iban a ir a la enfermería, pero Norte lo condujo a su oficina... ¿le iba a llamar la atención?

Al llegar, Pitch se quedó callado en medio del lugar mientras Norte buscaba algo frenéticamente en los estantes, al encontrar lo que estaba buscando gritó '¡Ajá!' y Pitch pudo ver que era un frasco con un líquido verde adentro.

Norte sacó el corcho con los dientes y vertió el contenido sobre las manos de Pitch sin previo aviso, haciéndole gritar.

Norte no dijo nada, y apagó las velas y luces que iluminaban su estudio, creando la mayor sombra posible, aliviando grande y rápidamente el dolor de Pitch.

Mientras el dolor iba bajando, iba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse, toda estaba bien...estaba con Norte ahora...

Cuando el ardor disminuyó, Norte volvió a prender las velas, las suficientes para que él pueda ver y que Pitch no se sienta incómodo. El pelinegro miró sus manos, y para su gran alivio, ya eran grises de nuevo.

"Muchacho..." Le dijo Norte, con una expresión que mostraba entre preocupación y alivio. "¿Qué hacías allá abajo?"

"Eh...Jeje, bueno...me perdí en las sombras..."

Norte suspiró y lo abrazó. "Que bien que funcionó..." Dijo al ver sus manos ya curadas.

"¿Por qué me pasó eso, Norte? La espada me quemó de la nada..."

Norte pensó su respuesta un rato. "Hum... ¿te acuerdas de la espada muy importante que Sombra no quería que encuentre?" Pitch asintió. "Bueno...esa era la espada. Verás-" Le dijo Norte separándose de Pitch. "-Esta espada está cargada de una fuerte energía, una luz para ser exactos, una luz tan fuerte y poderosa que fue diseñada para destruir a las malas sombras, a la oscuridad, a las pesadillas..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me quemó a mí? Yo no soy malo, ni doy pesadillas, Sandy me dijo que nuestros poderes son iguales y él da sueños, entonces yo también"

Norte sintió un dolor en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza. Volvió a abrazar al chico, por su inocencia, por lo poco que sabía, por algo de lástima.

Pitch siempre se sentía incómodo cuando alguien lo tocaba, pero nunca podía rechazar un abrazo, en especial si venía de Jack o Norte...sabía que no le agradaba a nadie, por eso no lo abrazaban seguido, pero al hacerlo, lo hacían suspirar en alivio, así sabía que él estaba allí, que no era invisible, que ellos no iban a pasar a través de él...como lo hicieron esas personas cuando acompañó a Jack a visitar a Jamie a su escuela...

"Bu-buenoo..." La voz de Norte evitó que siga pensando en eso. "Pe-Pero tú también controlas las-las sombras...por eso a ti también te afectó...Pitch, prométeme que no volverás a tocar algo sin tus guantes"

"Pero Norte..." Se quejó Pitch. Sí, sabía que su control no era TAN bueno como afirmaba, pero ya no quería seguir usándolos.

"No Pitch, estos guantes son poderosos y te van a proteger de cosas como esta, ¿lo prometes?"  
Pitch suspiró. Sandy le había dado los guantes por alguna razón, y Norte quería que los use, ellos sólo querían lo mejor para él. "Con mi alma"

Norte le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo mandó a otra parte con una sonrisa. "OK, campeón, todo bien ¿da?" Pitch asintió, todo había pasado, ya no tenía por qué sentir miedo. "Vete a jugar a otra parte, no te metas en problemas" Le dijo guiñándole.

"Claaaaarroooo, Seguro, lo intentaré" Le dijo haciendo lo mismo y salió corriendo...para luego recordar que su cayado y guantes se quedaron abajo.

"¡UUUUURRGGGGGHHHH!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Pitch? ¿Estás aburrido?" Le preguntó Jack tocándole el cachete con un dedo mientras él trataba de tomar una siesta.

"Nnnn...Dormir"

"¿Estás aburrido?" Le volvió a preguntar.

"...No"

"¿Y ahora?" "No" "¿Y ahora?" "No" "¿Y ahora?" "No" "¿Y ahora?"

"¡Ya! ¡Qué insoportable eres Frost!"

Jack sonrió, tomando eso como un cumplido. Volvió a aplastar su cachete, era tan suave "... ¿Y ahora?"

Pitch suspiró pesadamente, y dándole una mirada fulminante, le dijo. "Sí, Jack...como puedes ver no estoy haciendo nada, ni trato de dormir, estoy súper aburrido, ¿qué demonios quieres?"

"Hum...no me acuerdo...ya fue" Pitch sólo suspiró en resignación, se iba a echar de nuevo cuando fue violentamente sacudido de los hombros. "¡Ya me acordé, ya me acordé! Vamos a la madriguera. ¡Las flores están floreciendo, casi nunca puedo ver eso, y los huevitos empiezan a salir!... ¿Sí?" Le dijo Jack con unos ojitos de perrito a los que era inmune.

Pitch negó con la cabeza. "No. Bunnymund no me dejará entrar y se molestará más conmigo, quiero seguir vivo, muchas gracias"

"No se dará cuenta, te lo prometo, si no congelo nada, todo estará bien"

"...Okey"

-.-

Norte se relajaba en su estudio tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, disfrutando ver las llamas de la chimenea danzar. No había oído grito o queja de los chicos por un largo rato y eso lo hacía sentir aliviado y angustiado.

Dejó su taza encima de la mesa y se preparaba para ir a descansar y aprovechar el silencio cuando un agujero se abre a centímetros de él, haciéndole gritar.

E. Áster Bunnymund saltó del túnel, cargando de la capucha a dos conocidos adolescentes, quienes estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza en pintura.

Bunny soltó con cuidado la capucha de Jack, mientras que se encargó de que Pitch se golpeara al caer. Ambos jóvenes se escondieron detrás de Norte, uno con una expresión de miedo falsa y el otro completamente aterrado.

"¡Norte! ¡Ellos son tu responsabilidad! ¡Estaban jugando con los huevos y las plantas! Muchos se rompieron y las plantas se congelaron. Luego, les pareció muy divertido tirarse al río de pintura, congelándolo y llenándolo de arena" Se quejó Bunny, como el profesor que da sus quejas del estudiante a sus padres.

Norte suspiró, sabiendo que el día estaba muy bueno para permanecer así y miró a los dos chicos, sabiendo bien de quién fue la idea.

"Jack...explícate"

Jack abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bunny habló primero. "Jack, compañero, te he dicho miles de veces que no me guste que vayas a mi madriguera sin que yo sepa"

"Sí, pero-"

"Además, siempre congelas todo, no me molesta que me visites, pero que hagas travesuras y malogres las cosas es algo muy diferente"

"Pero yo-"

"Jack...ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿o no?" Le dijo Norte.

Ambos Guardianes empezaron a sermonear a Jack, diciéndole que debía tener más cuidado, que había cosas que un guardián no podía hacer, que ser el Guardián de la Diversión no significa ir a molestar, que no podía ir a congelar la Madriguera, etc., Pitch notó que los ojos de Jack se humedecían, e inhalando fuertemente al sentir ese olor especial de nuevo, escuchó en su mente a Jack. '_Me van a botar...' _

_¡No! _Pensó Pitch.

"No-Norte" Dijo el pelinegro, interrumpiendo lo que Santa estaba diciendo. "No-No le griten a Jack...fue-fue mi culpa..."

La suave mirada de Bunny se volvió una de odio y gruñó acercándose a Pitch, quien permaneció detrás de Norte por si acaso.

"Yo-Yo le dije que-que quería conocer la Madriguera de Bunnymund...él me dijo que no, pero yo insistí...luego yo-yo rompí los huevos y-y-empujé a Jack al río" Dijo con la cabeza gacha, a pesar de que había sido al revés.

"¿Entonces cómo terminaste cubierto de pintura?" Preguntó Norte, asombrado y negando con la cabeza. "Es que...yo-yo me tropecé..." Explicó, cuando había sido Jack el que se resbaló.

Si las miradas mataran, Pitch ya estaría muerto por la mirada fulminante del Conejo de Pascua.

"Con que tú obligaste a Jack..." Le dijo Bunny, sacando su boomerang de su cinturón. Pitch se encogió de miedo, pero asintió.

Jack tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Pitch se estaba echando la culpa? ¿Por él? Nadie había hecho algo como eso...menos por él...

"Pitch...estuvo mal lo que hiciste, estás castigado, no saldrás de tu cuarto hasta que yo te diga. ¿Entendido?" Le dijo Norte. Pitch asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la decepción en los ojos del Guardián.

Antes de que Bunny le grite o pegue, salió del estudio, dejando a Bunny y Norte discutiendo y a Jack petrificado en un lado.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se quitó su casaca ahora verde con celeste y se lanzó a la cama, presionando su cara multicolor contra la almohada. Después de un rato, se sentó y agarró su libro de la mesa de noche, releyendo el pasaje en donde el General Kozmotis se ofreció a que lo lleven de prisionero a él en lugar de a uno de sus soldados, sólo porque ese soldado se retiraba al día siguiente.

_Kozmotis me diría que lo que hice estuvo bien...Vale la pena...si Jack no fue castigado y su familia lo seguirá queriendo...vale la pena..._ Pensó, y si es que ellos eran su familia...a él también lo seguirán queriendo...

La puerta de su cuarto rechinó cuando alguien la abrió lentamente. "¿Pitch?"

Al levantar la vista, sonrió un poco al ver que sólo era Jack. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Jack se sentó a su lado, la pintura en él congelada a su ropa, y sin previo aviso, lo abrazó. "No-No debiste echarte la culpa por mí...ahora *sniff* Bunny está más molesto...nadie había hecho algo así por mí...lo-lo siento, te castigaron *sniff* por mi culpa..." Dijo Jack apoyando su cabeza en el hombro rosado de Pitch, triste. La temperatura del cuarto descendió.

"No, Jack, eres mi amigo y lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario, no estés triste...no-no me gusta verte triste..." Le dijo Pitch, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, respondiendo el frío, pero al mismo tiempo cálido abrazo.

Después de separarse, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro hasta que...

"Bueno, será mejor que me dé una ducha"

"¿Pitch?"

"¿Hum?"

"Bueno...es que...esta pintura no va a salir tan fácil que digamos..."

"¿Con-con qué sale?" Jack se sonrojó, recordando el último incidente con la pintura de Bunny. "¿Saliva?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch escuchaba a Jack y Jamie gritarse el uno al otro mientras jugaban en el Play de los Bennett, estrenando un nuevo juego que el tío de Jamie le trajo de su empresa.

"No entiendo por qué siguen jugando ese juego...llevan horas así" Dijo Pitch con su vista clavada en su libro de la Edad Dorada.

"Ya te dije de que trata. Son unos héroes que piden ayuda a otro héroe solitario para vencer al villano que quiere apoderarse del mundo. Tú puedes elegir entre los 5 héroes, cada uno tiene habilidades diferentes y es sumamente chévere" Le dijo Jamie.

"Suena malo" Se quejó Pitch

"Tú eres malo" Le dijo Jack sin pensar. Pitch se tensó, y lentamente cerró su libro. _No le hagas caso...sólo está jugando..._

Sophie entró a la sala saltando, seguida de la vieja perrita Darma. Pitch se tapó la nariz rápidamente y cerró los ojos.

"Sophie, lleva a Darma a mi cuarto porfa, Pitch es alérgico ¿lo olvidas?" Le pidió Jamie. Sophie abrió grande los ojos recordando el detalle y se llevó a Darma, regresando unos minutos después.

La niña se sentó al costado de Pitch, abrazando su brazo "¡Pitch! ¡Haz la magia, haz la magia!"  
Jack pausó el juego, y ambos chicos voltearon para ver la sonrisa culpable de Pitch. "¿Qué magia, Pitch?" Preguntó Jamie.

Pitch se paró y le sonrió a Jamie. "¿Quieres que te muestre? He mejorado desde la última vez"

Jack frunció el ceño. Jamie asintió, no sabiendo de qué hablaba Pitch.

"Pitch... ¿estás seguro que puedes?" Le preguntó Jack, preocupado. Después de todo, una cosa era que practique en el Polo sólo con Norte y Jack, y otra era poner en riesgo a Jamie y Sophie, el bienestar de los niños eran su prioridad después de todo.

"¡Sí puedo! Cree en mí, ¿sí?"

Jack suspiró con una sonrisa al ver la emoción en los ojos de Pitch. "Ok"

Pitch sonrió y se quitó los guantes, agarró su cayado con la mano izquierda, cayado que Jamie pensó era de broma, y apagó una de las luces. Sophie chilló de emoción al recordar lo que Pitch le había mostrado la otra vez, su amigo le contó una historia muy linda usando las sombras, ¡él creaba a los personajes allí mismo!

Pitch cerró los ojos y con un movimiento de su cayado, las sombras creadas por la poca luz se levantaron y pegaron a la pared, tomando la forma de Jamie y Sophie.

Jack sonrió orgulloso del avance de Pitch, mientras Jamie sólo podía mirar sin poder moverse.

"Él-Él-cuándo-sus-sus-sus-sombras-ah-uh..."

"Tranquilo Jamie, lo tiene bajo control"

Las sombras de los niños Bennett se movieron como un espejo, la de Jamie no se movía mientras que la de Sophie imitaba los movimientos alocados de la niña. Pitch levantó una mano, y la sombra dejó de moverse, Sophie dejó de saltar al ver que su doble no la imitaba. Apuntó las sombras con su cayado y otra mano, y estas cambiaron de forma, la figura de un hombre montando sobre un caballo, agitando una espada.

"Wow..." Dijeron tres de los cuatro niños presentes.

Varios monstruos se le acercaban (eran pequeños, pero eran monstruos) y el hombrecito de sombra los partía a la mitad, desintegrándolos. (Parte de los efectos especiales de Pitch)

Finalmente, confiado en que esta vez sí podría, acercó las sombras a él con su cayado mientras frotaba su mano, creando la esfera de arena negra que nunca lograba mantener por largo tiempo, y la juntó con las sombras.

Brillos guindas y azules se mezclaban con el negro puro de las sombras pero pronto empezaban a separarse. Molesto, gruñó para sí mismo y forzó a las sombras y arena a mantenerse unidas. ¡_Funcionará esta vez!_ pensó irritado.

Para su sorpresa, ambos elementos se unieron tomando la forma del conejo que quería hacer para Sophie.

El conejo empezó a brincar en el aire alrededor de los cuatro presentes, saltando a los brazos de Sophie, completamente sólido.

**Lo hiciste...** dijo la voz mala con rencor

**_¡Lo hiciste!_** Chilló la voz buena

_¡Lo hice! _

El conejo se desintegró en granitos negros, guindas y azules, Sophie hizo un puchero.

"Pitch..." Dijo Jamie. Jack pensó que el castaño iba a empezar a gritarle a Pitch, reclamando sobre sus poderes y que pudieron haber herido a Sophie cuando el chico empezó a reír. "Eso...fue... ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡Pitch! ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso! ¿Desde cuándo?"

Jack le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando el pelinegro lo miró. Pitch había usado sus poderes y había alegrado a dos niños, ¡había llevado asombro, alegría! Se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, feliz por él.

Cuando Jack lo soltó, fue el turno de Sophie para abrazarlo, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, alabando a Pitch por sus increíbles trucos con las sombras y arena, mientras Jamie lo bombardeaba de preguntas sobre sus poderes y cómo funcionaban. Pitch le respondió todo, nunca dejando de sonreír. A ellos sí les gustaba lo que él hacía.

Jack era el único que lo felicitaba por su avance; Norte, a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo le estaba diciendo que tenga cuidado y Sandy...le indicaba qué hacer, sí, pero nunca le decía '¡Muy bien Pitch! ¡Lo estás haciendo bien! ¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti!'

Después de un rato contando la historia que le contó Norte con las sombras, llegó la Sra. Bennett del trabajo, y ambos espíritus se despidieron y regresaron al Polo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte corría por todo el taller, dos espadas en mano, persiguiendo a cierto niño de cabello negro, quien no paraba de reír. Obviamente no le iba a hacer nada, sólo las tenía para 'tratar' de intimidar al desobediente joven.

"¡No me atrapas, no me atrapas!" Canturreaba Pitch entre risas. Antes de que Norte lo atrapara, desapareció en una sombra. Norte gruñó en desesperación mirando a todos lados para ver en dónde estaba Pitch.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba de espalda, el chico salió de las sombras y tocó sus hombros gritando. "¡BOO!"

Norte gritó en sobresalto y giró para atrapar al chico pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, ya había empezado a correr.

"¡Pitch Black! ¡Estás en serios problemas jovencito!"

"¡Jamás!" Gritó Pitch detrás de su hombro con una vocecita graciosa. "¡Nunca me atraparás, Norte! Ni siquiera estoy aquí" Entonces Pitch se detuvo y Norte se chocó con él, o más bien, corrió a través de él, desintegrando el clon de sombra de Pitch.

La fuerte y burlona voz de Pitch se escuchó en todo el taller, haciendo temblar a Norte y a los elfos, Jack estaba en algún lado del mundo donde Madre Naturaleza lo mandó a llevar el invierno.

"Adivina donde estoy Norteeee..." La voz del chico se escuchaba en todos lados, las sombras creaban varias siluetas de Pitch, tratando de confundir a Norte.

El guardián del Asombro suspiró, tenía que mantener sus emociones controladas. _Pitch sólo está jugando_, pensó. De una forma muy espeluznante, pero estaba jugando. Sin embargo, la similitud de la situación le hizo recordar a la batalla de hace 6 años, cuando Pitch se desintegró en las sombras y casi ataca a Jack con su guadaña por la espalda.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando el sonido de arena formándose en el piso fue captado por su entrenada audición, desarrollada desde muy joven al vivir solo en el bosque.

Con una velocidad que el ojo humano no captaría, giró y agarró al pelinegro de los hombros.

"¡Ajá!" Gritó Norte victorioso, levantando al muchacho que se retorcía en sus brazos, para evitar que sus pies toquen el suelo.

Pitch movía sus piernas para liberarse, pero no podía, sin embargo, sus risitas nunca pararon.

"Jajaja Déjame, Norte, jaja ¡déjame ir, uurgh!" Dijo retorciéndose en lo que se volvió un abrazo aplasta pulmones de Norte.

"¡Jamás!" Dijo Norte imitando de algún modo el tono de voz burlón de Pitch. "¡No dejaré que escapes de nuevo jovencito! ¡Te quedarás aquí para siempre!" Dijo sin poder evitar él mismo soltar unas risitas, aunque más masculinas y graves que las de Pitch.

Mientras Norte le hacía cosquillas con su barba, el chico logró escapar y cayó al suelo.

"¡Uh!" Dijo cuándo su retaguardia golpeó el suelo y se rió. Se paró y cuando recordó que no tenía su cayado, empezó a correr por todos lados, buscándolo.

"¿Qué te da tanta energía, Pitch?"

Pitch detuvo su obviamente inútil búsqueda y levantó la vista, una risita volvió a escapar de su garganta.

"Tienes miedo..." Le dijo. Norte abrió grandes los ojos. "Mucho, mucho miedo y Jack y los elfos también...se siente bien cuando tienen miedo Jajajajaja" Rió el chico antes de desaparecer en las sombras una vez más, dejando a un muy confundido y preocupado Norte atrás.

-.-

Había algo raro en el joven Coco, Norte estaba más que seguro.

El chico andaba inquieto, siempre molestando a Jack, o a los elfos. A Norte sólo lo fastidiaba e interrumpía para llamar su atención y pedir de forma muy rara que le dedique el tiempo y cariño que no le dio cuando él llegó. Sin embargo, con el Guardián de la Diversión y los ayudantes de Santa era diferente. Buscaba a toda costa molestar y darle un pequeño susto a Jack, y hacerles la vida imposible a los elfos, asustándolos a cada momento. Varias veces le había dicho que no lo haga, pero el muchacho desobedecía y ya empezaba a cansarlo, ¡Jack nunca había sido así de problemático! Por otra parte, Jack nunca había sido su enemigo adulto misteriosamente vuelto un niño y dejado a cargo de él y los guardianes...

Estaba buscando a Pitch, había malogrado una vez más con arena las máquinas que envuelven los juguetes, ¿cómo lo hizo? Nadie lo sabe, pero los rumores dicen que metió a un elfo allí para ver si lograba hacerle gritar.

Unos elfos corrieron a su lado a toda velocidad interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Norte se hubiera quejado de que siempre andaban estorbando con sus sombreritos cuando notó algo importante, estaban cubiertos de arena negra.

Corriendo en dirección contraria a los elfos, más elfos empezaban a escapar de un lugar, todos con los ojos bien abiertos y cubiertos de arena, agitando erráticamente sus campanitas.

Cuando llegó al lugar deseado, sus ojos azules claros se abrieron como platos, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

Las sombras se movían alrededor bajo el control de Pitch Black, uno que otro papel atrapado en el remolino. Onyx estaba a un lado, gruñendo a cual elfo se atreviera a escapar del remolino de arena negra y sombras, todos estaban pegados los unos a los otros, temblando de miedo con las sombras golpeándolos en el pecho y pequeños brazos, mientras la juvenil pero malévola risa de Pitch resonaba en la oscuridad.

Ojos dorados brillaban con deseo y locura.

"¡No se resistan al miedo hombrecitos muajajaja!" Dijo Pitch, riendo como la voz mala le 'sugería' reír, decía que si reía de manera aterradora, sentiría más miedo, más de ese olor estupendo e intoxicante que inundaba sus sentidos.

**_Pitch...detente...por favor..._** Le rogaba la otra voz, pero una vez fue subyugada por la otra voz que siempre tenía más fuerza.

Norte negaba lentamente con la cabeza, ese no era Pitch...Cuando el chico salió de las sombras y empezó a gruñir, los elfos chillaron, un gruñido a penas humano que le ponía a Norte los pelos de punta. Algo en él nubló su pensamiento y le hizo entrar en cólera. No pensó en la posibilidad de Pitch obedeciendo a una antigua voz que siempre le había dicho qué hacer, del chico estando confundido por lo que sentía y pensando que era lo mejor, de una posible lucha que podría tener el adolescente consigo mismo, no. Norte sólo podía ver a los elfos aterrados abrazándose entre sí, arena negra que giraba alrededor de muchos antes de que caigan al suelo, inconscientes, y de la mirada de gozo que tenía Pitch.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Y si Pitch estaba-?

_No..._

Norte lo agarró violentamente de los hombros, mitad sacudiéndolo por si algo se había apoderado de él, mitad haciéndole entrar en razón.

"¡YA!"

Al sentir que ya no estaba en las sombras, Pitch gritó endemoniadamente, retorciéndose en su agarre. ¡Norte no lo dejaba sentir ese olor! ¡Tenía que sentirlo! ¡Se sentía bien, delicioso, quería más y Norte no le dejaba!

"¡No, Norte! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya! ¡Quiero que griten!" Pitch jadeaba. "¡Quiero sentirlo, quiero más!" Gritaba el chico.

"¡Pitch! ¡He dicho que ya! ¡Basta!"

"¡No quiero! ¡Déjame en paz!"

Norte, en pura ira de ver lo que estaba haciendo Pitch, le dio una bofetada, no fue tan fuerte, pero fue suficiente para el adolescente, quien gritó de dolor, miedo e impotencia. Hasta los papás más buenos tienen sus límites.

"¡No me pegues! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Se quejó Pitch, llevándose una mano a la cara

"Escúchame bien jovencito! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡Te he dicho que no tienes permitido asustar a los elfos!" Su acento fuertemente marcado al gritar.

"¡Claro que puedo!" Gritó Pitch retadoramente, él no quería gritarle a Norte, pero lo estaba haciendo... ¿¡por qué lo estaba haciendo!?

"¡Míralos Pitch!" Pitch volteó la cabeza y miró a Norte más calmado.

"Están durmiendo, mi arena hace eso, ellos se duermen y les da sueños" Dijo Pitch como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"No"

**No cree en ti, Pitch...**

"¡Sí lo es! ¡Mis poderes son iguales a los de Sanderson, él usa su arena para darle buenos sueños a todos y yo también!"

El sentido común de Norte estaba bloqueado, su mente le rogaba que piense antes de hablar, pero obviamente no escuchó. "¡No Pitch!"

"¡Sí! ¡Yo lo vi!"

"¡Ya me cansé de ti, Pitch! ¡TÚ NO DAS BUENOS SUEÑOS! ¡TÚ DAS PESADILLAS!"

* * *

***Retrocediendo ante sus lanzas y antorchas con fuego* No me peguen! T_T jajajajaaja está casi terminado el siguiente, no desesperen...en estos días SÍ lo subo **

**Dejen sus comentarios porfavor! Me motivan a continuar más rapido ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**JA! Les dije que lo subiría en estos días, un día antes de volver a entrar a clases T_T y a punto de acostarme temprano (milagro!) Espero que les guste el capítulo**

* * *

¿Pe-Pesadillas? La ira en el corazón de Pitch se derritió al instante, su cuerpo se desplomó, como un títere cuando el titiritero suelta las cuerdas, se hubiera caído de verdad si Norte no lo estuviera sosteniendo de los hombros. Oía a la voz mala reír a carcajadas. Miró a su alrededor. Los elfos que quedaban seguían temblando en una esquina, los elfos en el suelo se retorcían y gimoteaban silenciosamente. No...¡No! ¡Él no quería que eso pasara!

"¿Qu-Qué?"

Norte dio una risa falsa. "¡ah! ¡Ahora sí te controlas ¿no?! ¡¿Y dónde están tus guantes?!"

_¿Mis-mis guantes? Pero la voz..._

"Tus poderes no son iguales a los de Sandy"

"Pe-pero él me dijo que-"

"No Pitch. Escúchame. Tus poderes son malos, ¿o acaso crees que las pesadillas son buenas? ¿Esos sueños feos que tienes cuando despiertas llorando y asustado? Esas son pesadillas, tú haces eso, debes usar los guantes...aprender a controlar tus poderes, y si puedes, mejor no usarlos" Le dijo Norte seriamente.

Pitch se pellizcó la mano una, dos, tres veces, quería que sea una pesadilla, (ironía ¿no creen?) que Norte no le estaba diciendo nada de esto, que su papá no lo consideraba un-

**Monstruo.**

Al escuchar el lloriqueo de Pitch, Norte suavizó su mirada. Los ojos dorados de Pitch estaban llenos de lágrimas que estaban deseosas de caer. Ese cruel brillo que había visto sólo segundos atrás había desaparecido y Norte se preguntaba si es que había estado allí en primer lugar.

El acobardado niño delante de él temblaba, negando la cabeza, y Norte, al entender lo que había dicho, quería golpearse a sí mismo.

"Hijo..."

Pitch retrocedió e ignorando el lleno de remordimiento '¡Espera!' de Norte, salió corriendo.

Quería usar las sombras, pero no las usó. Las sombras que lo llevaban rápidamente a todos los lugares y lo ayudaban en sus bromas, algo que creyó tan genial y divertido, era malo, de un monstruo...

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y rápidamente le puso seguro. Una vez solo en su cuarto, el chico se desplomó al suelo, y lloró.

No podía creer que lo habían engañado, que le dejaron llenarse de esperanza, de felicidad, le dejaron creer que él era uno de ellos, que él también era bueno y podía hacer las cosas geniales que ellos hacían, pero no, el único culpable era él, por creer en algo que era obviamente falso, un ingenuo, un estúpido, un monstruo que daba pesadillas a los demás.

¿Eso significaba que esos sueños feos en donde lo golpeaban se los daba él mismo? Ya no estaba seguro, probablemente.

Pitch sacó su cara de sus rodillas, su frente y ojos dolían por tener su cara aplastada así. Vio que Onyx lo miraba con preocupación en sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

"Déjame en paz, Onyx" Dijo el chico, su voz quebrándose varias veces. Se levantó con cuidado, sus piernas protestando por la posición en la que estuvo, y gateó a su cama. El caballo lo siguió y bufó. Pitch giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda al caballo, batallando un poco por la larga cola de su casaca, pero eso no impidió que Onyx relinchara y siguiera frotando su dorada frente contra su espalda. 'No llores amo...'

Se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado, había escuchado a la voz mala de nuevo, ¡¿por qué la había escuchado?! Escucharla siempre traía problemas... ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender? La voz mala le había dicho que asuste a los elfos y-y-lo obligó a continuar cuando Pitch sólo había querido fastidiarlos. No lo dejaba controlar sus pensamientos, ni sus poderes, obligándolo a ver cómo él usaba las sombras para aplastar el pecho de los elfos, y el miedo que tenían lo incitaba a continuar. Cuando Norte le gritó, la voz soltó el control que tenía, y cualquier trance en el que haya estado, desapareció, dejándolo confundido, perdido, porque no entendía, y seguía sin entender por qué lastimó a los elfos, por qué escuchó a la voz mala, ella sólo le traía sufrimiento cuando la escuchaba.

Pitch se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas y se encogió como una bolita abrazando su almohada, Onyx seguía frotando su espalda suavemente.

_Ay Kozmotis... ¿qué-qué harías tú si-si es que descubrieras que-que las personas que creías eran tu familia te han estado mintiendo por tanto tiempo...di-diciéndote que-que-haciéndote pen-pensar que eras bueno y que tus poderes eran igual de asombrosos que los de ellos...sólo para descubrir que eres un monstruo...que das pesadillas y sólo haces sufrir? Apuesto a que a pesar de todo tú no estarías llo-llorando ni-ni tendrías miedo..._

Para la gran sorpresa del adolescente, la voz buena resopló de risa y empezó a reír suavemente. **_Mi querido niño, te sorprendería las cosas que yo estaría haciendo..._** Sonaba burlona, el curioso acento que Pitch había notado que tenía un poco más marcado.

"¡Ya déjame Onyx, basta!" Gritó Pitch, gruñendo, el caballo retrocedió asustado pero no desapareció, ya que su misión era ayudar a Pitch.

El pelinegro gimoteó, y pegó su peluche a su pecho con fuerza. Él no era así, estaba gritando mucho, gruñendo, tratando de intimidar a todos. Sus poderes tenían algo que ver, pensó Pitch deprimido, sabiendo que él tenía la culpa. Pero no podía evitar pensar con resentimiento que los Guardianes le habían mentido. Sin bajar la mirada, sintió que en sus manos arena negra empezaba a formarse. Delicadamente, empezó a moldearla, creando una bolita que seguía creciendo. Recordó la lección que tuvo con Sandy, sobre cómo hacer sus propias creaciones. Intentó pensar en cosas buenas como Sanderson le había dicho, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que se sentía traicionado por los guardianes, en la soledad, la pena, la angustia, el dolor, los nervios, la molestia por haber descubierto la verdad así, en la cólera, el odio, ¡el miedo!

"¡Gah!" Gritó al sentir la potente fuerza latiendo en sus manos, y la lanzó como un rayo hacia donde estaba Onyx, que lo esquivó por poco.

Onyx relinchó con molestia pero Pitch no le prestó atención...había-había...

Un caballo se había materializado al lado de Onyx, este se veía más temerario y tenía menos detalles dorados que Onyx. Su primer caballo lo miró con curiosidad mientras que el segundo bufaba y miraba al niño fijamente. Empezó a avanzar hacia él, y Pitch retrocedió con miedo.

"¡Ah!" Cerró los ojos y levantó su brazo para tapar su cara. Espero el ataque o mordida del caballo, pero este sólo olfateó su mano cubierta con arena negra. El caballo relinchó y bufó, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

Pitch lo miró atónito hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, seguida de una risita incrédula.

"¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logré!" Dijo emocionado, pero su alegría duró poco al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. No había pensado en cosas buenas, sino en cosas tristes, en cosas que lo hacían sufrir, en cosas...de una pesadilla...

_Por supuesto...mis creaciones no son sueños...son pesadillas...una pesadilla no es buena... ¡qué imbécil! ¡¿Cómo pensé que tenía que pensar en cosas buenas?! ... ¡¿Por qué Sandy me mintió?!... _

Pitch gimió triste, hasta su profesor le había mentido, y se echó de nuevo abrazando la almohada, lloró y lloró sin saber qué hacer, lágrimas se pegaban a la almohada, hasta que finalmente, cayó rendido. Onyx se quedó vigilando a su pequeño amo, pero la otra pesadilla desapareció, ya que Pitch ya no tenía control sobre ella. Las sombras se movían delicadamente alrededor de los tobillos de Pitch, controladas por el Rey de las Pesadillas.

-.-

Jack entró al taller por una ventana abierta, se sacudió la nieve que tenía en el cabello e inhaló cansado, había sido un día agotador...sin mencionar feo y deprimente...unos niños en Alemania habían pasado a través de él mientras los ayudaba a iniciar una pelea con bolas de nieve. Sin embargo, quería encontrar a Pitch para ir a jugar y crear con él una vez más un fuerte de hielo y arena como lo hicieron la semana pasada...cómo lo hicieron hace años.

Caminó hasta el salón en donde el pelinegro practicaba y tenía clases con el Creador de Sueños, pero no estaba allí. Se encogió de hombros y fue a la biblioteca, Pitch podía estar con su nariz pegada a algún libro raro, normalmente a su libro de personas muertas o buscando los escondites secretos de los elfos, pero el chico no estaba. Gruñendo de mal humor, se fue a la Sala del Mundo. Pitch podía estar jugando allí con sus poderes, con los controles o activando por error las Luces Boreales...ese día tuvieron mucho que explicar.

Al único que encontró, sin embargo, fue a Norte, quien se veía de muy mal humor, estaba gritando lo que parecían malas palabras en ruso y golpeando todo lo que veía.

"¿Norte?-¡Ah!" Gritó Jack cuando una silla voló sobre su cabeza.

Santa Claus reaccionó y el peliblanco pudo ver que sus ojos llenos de asombro estaban grises, apagados.

"Hola Jack"

"¿Has-Has visto a Pitch? No lo encuentro" Dijo Jack haciendo un puchero.

Norte hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y dijo como un susurro. "Busca en su cuarto..."

Jack asintió, preocupado por Norte y se dirigió a los cuartos. Caminando, miró por última vez sobre su hombro a su papá y vio que se había desplomado en un sillón, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Qué había pasado acá?

Giró la perilla de la puerta, pero esta estaba con seguro.

"¿Pitch?" No hubo respuesta.

"¿Puedo entrar? Ábreme la puerta por favor" Esperando en un largo silencio, el espíritu del invierno gruñó. No iba a dejar que pase lo mismo que hace meses, no iba a dejar que Pitch se quede solo, ni iba a volver a cantar, por lo que congeló la perilla una vez más haciendo que se caiga y pateó la puerta.

Aparentemente, Pitch estaba durmiendo, tenía el sueño pesado, enroscado en una bolita tan pequeña que era casi del tamaño de la almohada que abrazaba. Fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, soltando uno que otro gimoteo.

Jack no quería despertarlo, siempre despertaba a Pitch de sus siestas para que juegue con él, pero le urgía saber qué había pasado, además, Pitch no estaba disfrutando su siesta después de todo...

"¿Pitch?" Dijo moviendo suavemente su hombro, haciendo que el chico gruña.

"Despierta...soy yo, Jack"

Pitch abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando logró enfocar su mirada en la expresión preocupada de Jack, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y escondió su rostro en la almohada. "Déjame solo, Frost" Masculló.

Ignorando el pedido del chico, Jack pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello del chico. "¿Estás bien?" Pero Pitch agarró su mano y la botó. "¡No me toques! No quiero verte, ¡ni a ti ni a nadie!"

Jack lo miró sorprendido, definitivamente había un problema, Pitch ya no era así con él. "¿Qué pasa? Dime"

Pero Pitch siguió mirando a su escritorio con rabia, ignorando a Jack. Jack lo miró con un puchero y le movió el brazo, haciendo que escarcha se expanda en su casaca. La arena que había en su ropa se entrelazó con la escarcha creando divertidos patrones de azul y negro, eran muy bonitos, pero Pitch siquiera les dio una mirada rápida.

Jack gruñó cosas inentendibles y se acostó en el espacio vacío de la cama, mirando al techo.

"Cómo quieras, me quedaré aquí hasta que me quieras hablar"

Jack esperó, con cada minuto en silencio que pasaba, más crecía su aburrimiento e impaciencia y empezó a crear patrones de escarcha en el cubrecama negro. ¡¿Por qué Pitch no le hablaba?!

Después de lo que parecieron horas, cuando sólo fueron minutos, Pitch habló.

"Yo no doy sueños..." Murmuró Pitch demasiado bajo, sin embargo, Jack captó el mensaje.

"¿Qué?"  
"*sniff* Yo-yo doy pesadillas Jack...No-Norte me dijo que-que no soy igual a Sanderson y que soy malo"

Pitch finalmente volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y adoloridos por llorar y su labio inferior empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

"Ay Pitch..." Dijo Jack acercando el chico a él. Pitch, insatisfecho por haber llorado por horas, empezó a llorar de nuevo en el hombro de Jack, quien se recostó en la cabecera de la cama para poder apoyar la cabeza de Pitch en su pecho, frotando suavemente sus largos mechones sueltos, un recuerdo sobre haber consolado a su hermanita de la misma forma siglos atrás, hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, pero luego miró triste a Pitch.

_Alguien tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano...pensé que tendría que escucharlo hablar de dar sueños por siempre...era injusto para él como para nosotros tener que seguir ocultándolo._

"Ya, tranquilo, no llores" Decía Jack cariñosamente, pero el Coco hacía caso omiso. Jack se separó un poco de Pitch y le levantó la mandíbula. Los hombros del chico se movían de arriba abajo por intentar controlar sus llantos, y sus grandes ojos de plata y oro brillaban por las lágrimas que los adornaban.

Jack le limpió suavemente la mejilla antes de que Pitch volviera a esconder su cabeza en su hombro.

"¡Yo no quiero dar pesadillas! Ni-ni siquiera sé cómo dar una... ¿Por-por qué tendría que dar pesadillas, si son malas?" Pitch miraba a Jack, desconsolado. El pobre chico del invierno no sabía que decir. ¿Qué hacer si el mismo Coco decía que lo que hacía era malo?

"Ey, tranquilo...estoy seguro que-"

"¡Soy un monstruo! Esa vez en la fiesta de Año Nuevo...Sandy me dijo que estaban dormidos, pero sé que no es cierto, estaban en coma, por mis pesadillas, al igual que los elfos...Tengo miedo, no quiero lastimarte, ni a Norte, ni a nadie... ¿quién querría ser amigo de un fenómeno como yo?..." Dijo el pelinegro, citando a la voz mala.

Jack abrió grande los ojos. "¡Pitch, no digas eso! Tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi amigo y nunca me lastimarías, no me importa si tienes control sobre las sombras-"Dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

Pitch se separó de Jack. "Pero Norte me dijo que mis poderes son malos...y lo son"

"NO lo son, ¡yo creo que son geniales! Te falta práctica, y cuando aprendas a usarlos, te puedo apostar que serás muy bueno... ¿o acaso no te gusta esto?" Jack puso sus manos como un pocillo, moviendo delicadamente sus dedos mientras escarcha empezaba a aparecer. Pitch sonrió un poco, recordando el truco que tenía con Jack, y lo imitó, la arena negra formándose en sus manos. Ambos juntaron sus manos, y ambos elementos empezaron a mezclarse y volverse uno solo. Jack separó sus manos para no congelar al pobre niño y con ambos elementos ya mezclados, empezó a girar la arena y nieve en un remolino, terminando sólido como un espiral de negro y celeste.  
"Guau..." Dijo Pitch, siempre lo maravillaba cuando lograban hacer el truco. El Guardián dejó el adorno a un lado y tomó sus manos.

"...porque a mí sí me gusta"

Pitch asintió sonriendo. Jack lo imitó pero pronto su mirada se volvió seria de nuevo.

"Nunca te vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres un monstruo ni un fenómeno...yo-"

"Pero todo lo que ustedes hacen es genial y sólo lleva alegría...lo mío es malo y oscuro y aterrador"

Jack suspiró. "Yo creía lo mismo de mis poderes; el invierno no es sólo juegos y diversión, también puede traer pérdida y mu-muerte, pe-pero eres tú quien controla eso...si es que algo se usa para el bien, es bueno"

Pitch asintió, lentamente absorbiendo la información...manteniendo una mirada seria para parecer maduro. Jack lo atacó de la nada, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. "¡Deja de fruncir el ceño! ¡Eso es de grandes!" Gritó el peliblanco.

Pitch empezó a carcajearse, pateando y tratando de sacar las manos de Jack de su estómago. Después de un rato, cuando ya empezaba a doler, gimoteó. "¡Jack, ya!"

Jack no paró y siguió haciéndole cosquillas, pero no duró mucho ya que Onyx salió de las sombras en la que estaba descansando y le gruñó. 'Deja a mi amo en paz'

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Jack cuando Onyx relinchó y se acercó a él.

Pitch se tomó su tiempo para recuperar su aliento, mirando como Onyx bufaba y expulsaba arena por los orificios nasales. Sin embargo, intervino cuando intentó morder a Jack.

"¡Onyx! ¡Ya! ¡Alto! ¡No! ¡No lo muerdas! Jaja...quieto, quieto...ya Jajaja" Dijo Pitch, poco a poco calmando a Onyx. Le enseñó su mano para que la olfatee, Pitch no sabía por qué eso calmaba a Onyx, pero creía que así lo reconocía.

Jack seguía hecho una bolita en la cama, observando con los ojos bien abiertos a la pesadilla de Pitch.

"¿Quieres acariciarlo?" Le preguntó el pelinegro y Jack negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Oh, vamos, pensó que me estabas lastimando, no tengas miedo" Pitch le dio una gran sonrisa, mostrando todos sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes.

Jack se acercó lentamente al caballo. Sus ojos dorados lo miraban sospechosos pero cuando Jack acercó su mano a su hocico, Onyx olfateó los granitos de arena que Jack tenía por la mezcla de sus poderes y dejó que lo acariciara.

"Jajaja, hola Onyx, quiero decirte que no le haré daño a Pitch...y que no soy comida para que me comas así que te agradeciera si no intentaras morderme de nuevo"

Onyx relinchó, obviamente no entendió lo que le dijo el niño, pero Pitch estalló en risa.

"Bueno Príncipe de las Pesadillas, me aburrí. ¿Quieres ir a jugar a la nieve? ¡Hay que intentar hacer el fuerte más grande!"

"¿Príncipe?" Pitch preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa confundida mientras Jack se sonrojaba.

"Sí, ah, bueno, ha-había escuchado a algunas personas llamarte 'El Rey de las Pesadillas' pero eres un niño, por lo que pensé que príncipe era mejor..." Dijo mascullando, su sonrojo azul tornándose rojo del roche*.

_Príncipe de las Pesadillas...no suena tan mal..._Pensó orgulloso de tener un título. "Ya..." Dijo buscando en su armario una bufanda, no quería volverse a resfriar. Se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta cuando Pitch se detuvo "Aguanta...no sé dónde está mi cayado" Pensó Pitch en voz alta.

Jack miró a su alrededor y arrugó la nariz. "¿Cómo no vas a saber? Si tu cuarto está hecho un desastre.

Pitch examinó su alrededor y discretamente pateó la puerta de su armario para ocultar toda la ropa desdoblada y arrugada. Zapatillas y botas estaban tiradas por todos lados, los libros mal colocados y apilados en pilas a punto de caerse en su escritorio, pantalones en el suelo y cajas de videojuegos en cualquier parte

"¿Y tú si eres bien ordenado?" Preguntó Pitch fastidioso, pero sabía que de nada servía. A pesar de tener apariencia despreocupada, Jack Frost era bastante ordenado con sus cosas, claro que para cosas como el control del tiempo, usar ropa formal y en los juegos era peor que Pitch.

"Te cuento que sí... ¿Onyx no puede rastrear tu cayado?" Sugirió Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hum...es probable... ¿Puedes encontrar mi cayado, Onyx?" Preguntó Pitch tomando a Onyx de su hocico. La pesadilla relinchó, agitando su crin negra y dorada.

"Ok, buen chico"

Onyx estaba a punto de desaparecer en las sombras cuando Jack preguntó. "¿Estás seguro que Onyx es niño?"

"Por supuesto que es-Hum...oye, no lo sé" Pitch se acercó a Onyx y lo rodeó, luego discretamente, se agachó mirando de reojo. "¡Es niña!" Gritó Pitch en asombro.

Jack estalló de risa y Onyx se escapó por las sombras, los chicos pudieron jurar que rodó los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes que es niña?" Preguntó Jack con una mirada inocente pero sonrisa pícara.

"Ah, bueno porque las yeguas...Yo no te voy a explicar eso"

-.-.-.-

Finalmente encontraron el cayado de Pitch, Onyx lo trajo desde la bodega del Taller. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Ninguno de los jóvenes tenía idea.

Después de recibir su cayado, y de escuchar a Jack decir 'Si su real majestad no tuviera pegada su cabeza al cuello también la perdería' por fin decidieron salir a jugar.

Caminaron hasta la puerta principal del taller, Jack flotaba y le iba contando a Pitch sobre los lugares a donde llevaba el invierno y las cosas geniales que había visto. Pitch giraba su cayado en sus manos, riendo cada vez que Jack se estrellaba contra algún poste o pared por volar de espaldas.

Ya a unos minutos del gran portón principal del Taller, Jack notó que Norte los estaba observando. El chico inmortal se detuvo y tomó a Pitch de los hombros. "Pitch..."

El pelinegro volteó y miró hacia donde miraba Jack, viendo al gigante guardián de rojo.

Trató de seguir avanzando, pero Jack le dio un empujón hacia Norte, dejando al pobre niño obligado a pararse delante de Norte.

Pitch suspiró, sabiendo que Jack quería que se disculpe o por lo menos hable con Norte. El pensamiento hizo que un puchero se forme en su rostro, no quería disculparse...pero tenía qué.

Mirando al suelo, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y dijo. "Perdón por portarme mal, Norte...no volverá a pasar..."

Giró su cabeza para mirar a Jack, quien sonreía torpemente, y cuando regresó su vista a Norte, no tuvo tiempo ni de enfocar su mirada cuando Norte lo jaló a un abrazo rompe huesos.

"Perdóname, Pitch...no debí-ah-haber-tus poderes no son-" Tartamudeaba Norte.

Pitch se separó e inclinó lo cabeza en señal de agradecimiento "Está bien Norte, entiendo...Voy a mejorar y cuando lo haga, mis poderes ya no se verán tan malos" Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Norte le volviera a aplastar los pulmones.

Jack pudo ver que los ojos azules claros llenos de asombro de su compañero guardián brillaban de nuevo.

"¿Van a salir a jugar?" Norte preguntó y ambos chicos asintieron. "Ok...Pitch, ¿bufanda?" Preguntó Norte, preocupándose por ellos una vez más mientras los veía acercarse a la puerta.

"Aquí"

"Recuerda que sólo hace unos días te resfriaste... ¿Tus gu-?"  
"Tengo mis guantes, Norte" Dijo Pitch, y Jack rodó los ojos.

"¿No quieres ponerte una casaca más gruesa?"  
"Estoy bien"

"¿Y no quieres ponerte un gorro?"

"no..."

"Ah...Jack, no se alejen del taller"

"Ajá" Dijo Jack, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

"Si es que necesitan algo sólo-"

"¡ESTAMOS BIEN!" Gritaron los jóvenes antes de cerrar la puerta.

"-Griten"

-.-.-.-.-

Pitch suspiró en alivio y se lanzó a la nieve de cara. Odiaba que lo trataran como bebé. Estaba totalmente seguro que había vivido más que cualquier humano en la Tierra. ¡No necesitaba que le recordaran lo que ya sabía! Aunque...tal vez sí debió haber sacado otra casaca...

Jack lo sacó de la nieve y lo arrastró lejos del taller, dijo que necesitaban espacio para hacer la fortaleza.

"¡Esta vez, será más grande que el Taller!"  
"... ¿Más grande?"

"Sip. ¡Sera genial! ¿Listo?" Dijo Jack, quien parecía temblar de la emoción y Pitch no pudo evitar reírse.

"Sí"

Jack rió y pisó fuerte la nieve dando un fuerte golpe de su cayado. Un gran copo de nieve se formó en la nieve y un hielo liso empezó a formarse. Pitch empezó a reír cuando empezó a deslizarse.

Jack fortaleció el hielo y fue el turno de Pitch. Arena se entrelazó con el hielo fortaleciéndolo y creando las bases para las paredes que Jack tenía que reforzar.

Jack levantó su cayado creando las escaleras con escarcha. "¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!" Pitch saltó y disparando un rayo con su cayado, la arena y escarcha se mezclaron, dándole fuerza a la mezcla de elementos.

Jack se paró en las escaleras, su pisada era lo suficientemente fría para congelar las escaleras.

Un puente levadizo de hielo con cadenas de arena negra, paredes celestes y negras empezaban a crecer crecían junto con los torreones, cañones y picos de hielo como defensa.

Jack movió su mano y cayado y las paredes tomaron forma. Pitch miraba maravillado como es que el hielo, al ser tocado suavemente por la luz exterior iluminaba celeste y morado el interior de su fortaleza (como lo llamaba Jack)

El Guardián de la Diversión empezó a reír mientras del suelo los diferentes pilares se formaban

"¡Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá!" Gritó Jack, cantando.  
Jack y Pitch dispararon al cielo, y el techo pronto empezó a formarse, decorado por enredaderas de arena negra.

"¡Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá!" La escarcha se unió junto a la arena terminando de unir el techo, la forma de un copo de nieve se pudo ver antes de que desapareciera.

"¡Y creo que con Frozen obsesionado estás!" Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa burlona, pero el peliblanco lo ignoró, dejó de flotar y aterrizó en medio del lugar, mirando al suelo con una expresión de dolor y lo apuntó con un dedo. "Ya cállate Pitch Black" Para luego sonreír y abrir grande sus brazos. "¡Que ya vamos a acabar!"  
Ambos golpearon el suelo con la culata de sus cayados y esta creció en tamaño. Pitch tuvo que rodar los ojos al escuchar a Jack terminar de tararear la pegadiza canción.

Su fortaleza estaba terminada, tres pisos de hielo puro mezclado con sombras y arena negra.

El puente levadizo era la entrada al castillo. Estaba rodeada por una muralla de protección transparente pero gruesa, así que si alguien quería atacarlos (eso lo dudo) se estrellaría de cara contra el hielo. Torreones de hielo al estilo medieval con cañones negros que dispararían granizo a quien los niños quieran, decoraban los alrededores de la creación de ambos jóvenes, quienes admiraban su trabajo desde afuera.

Pitch suspiró contento. Él había creado esto-bueno, Jack y él- pero había formado parte del proceso. Miró sus enguantadas manos, tal vez sus poderes no eran tan malos después de todo...

"¡Ah!"

Una bola de nieve lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza, tirándolo a la nieve.

Pitch gruñó y tosiendo, sacó su cara de la nieve, fulminando a Jack con la mirada. Jack lanzaba en su mano otra bola de nieve, sus cejas marrones se movían de arriba abajo.

"Oh...tú lo pediste" Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa, no sabiendo que brillitos celestes se esparcían por sus ojitos dorados.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Jack atacaba a Pitch con maestría. Como siempre, tenía la ventaja de municiones ilimitadas y de poder volar, pero Pitch no estaba indefenso como hace meses atrás; esta vez podía desaparecer en su sombra, bloqueaba los ataques con su cayado-vuelto-guadaña y usaba arena negra para crear un escudo.

"¿Qué pasa Pitch? ¿Ya te rendiste?" Se burló Jack. Pitch lanzaba las bolas de nieve con fuerza, pero tenía pésima puntería...algo curioso si recuerdas la batalla de hace 6 años.

"¡No! ¡Y esta vez voy a ganar!" Dijo rugiendo, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Oh en serio? Jajajaja Te estás enfrentando al Rey del Invierno, príncipe" Dijo Jack sacando la lengua.

"¿Y por qué tú sí eres rey?" Preguntó Pitch mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve que voló al costado de Jack.

"¡Porque yo soy asombroso!" Dijo Jack mirando a Pitch creídamente mientras disparaba con su cayado bolas de nieve como si fuera un cañón.

Pitch terminó enterrado en la nieve. Cuando logró salir, estornudó suavemente tres veces y se quitó los guantes, en señal de que se había acabo el juego amable.

Aprovechando que Jack estaba en tierra de nuevo, y que estaba mirando a otro lado, el pelinegro se agachó, formó rápidamente una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Jack con un poco de cólera, sin saber que arena negra se escapado de sus manos por su ira.

La bola de nieve golpeó a Jack en la frente justo cuando giró su cabeza, y gritando cayó de espaldas en la nieve.

"Oh ¡sí!" Gritó Pitch, levantando un puño en señal de victoria. Empezó a correr para alejarse de Jack, pensando que el chico lo empezaría a perseguir...pero Jack no se movió.

"¿Jack?" Pitch preguntó mientras se acercaba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

"Oye, ya párate...sigamos" Dijo pateando suavemente su costado.

Jack tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente inmóvil. Pitch se arrodilló a su costado, sacudiendo suavemente su hombro. "Vamos, no es gracioso" Dijo, empezando a respirar un poco más rápido por los nervios.

Fue allí cuando notó la marca negra en la frente de Jack, la marca que la arena había dejado al golpearlo.

Pitch abrió grande los ojos y vio que la parcialmente destruida bola de nieve quedaba restos de arena congelada.

_Nonononononono ¡No él, todos menos él!_

"¡Jack! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Jack!" Gritaba el niño sacudiendo violentamente al Guardián. En su nerviosismo la nieve debajo de ellos se cubrió de una gruesa capa de arena negra y Onyx ya estaba a su lado, mirando curiosamente la escena.

Lágrimas rápidamente nublaron su vista, haciendo que todo se vea cristalizado. "¡NOOORTEEEE!" Gritó Pitch a todo pulmón, a un tono bastante fuerte. Onyx relinchó molesta y golpeó el suelo con sus patas, molesta. Ella no veía ningún problema, sólo que su amo tenía demasiado miedo.

Pitch empezó a llorar, apoyando la cabeza de Jack en su pecho y abrazándolo. Había lastimado a Jack, era un monstruo, un asesino.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón Jack, per-"

'Pfffft'

Pitch se limpió la nariz con la manga de su casaca cuando vio que Jack empezaba a sonreír.

"Pfftt Jajajajaja jaja" Pronto, el aterrado chico observó cómo Jack se sentaba en frente de él riendo a carcajadas.

"¡De-debiste ver tu cara!" Jack estaba rodando por la nieve, agarrándose el estómago que ya empezaba a dolerle de tanto reír.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus mejillas, y a cada rato tenía que parpadear para limpiar su cristalizada vista, sólo para que más cascadas de lágrimas se resbalen por sus pálidas mejillas.

"¿Có-Cómo me pudiste hacer eso?" Preguntó Pitch, herido. Su voz estaba inundada de sollozos y sin embargo Jack seguía riéndose.

"Jaja jaja ¡fue una broma! Jajaja ¡oh dios! ¡Fue lo máximo!"  
"¡Es lo peor que me pudiste haber hecho! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!"

Las risas de Jack se detuvieron, pero seguía sonriendo. "¡Oye! Tú hiciste lo mismo en Halloween, era mi venganza..."

"¡Pe-pero yo no te hice creer que me habías matado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te dije que tenía miedo de usar mis poderes y ¿lo primero que haces es fingir tu muerte?!" La ira empezaba a apoderarse de Pitch, un gruñido se podía escuchar formándose en el fondo de su garganta.

Jack frunció el ceño cuando vio a Pitch agarrando su cayado, que apenas lo tocó se volvió guadaña. Pitch pasó una mano por la afilada hoja de su arma, su gruñido intensificándose.

**Nadie te puede jugar una broma y salir vivo, Pitch ¿dejarás que te falte el respeto?**

Pitch negó con la cabeza. _¿Tienes algo que decir?_

La voz buena suspiró, él también se hubiera molestado. **_En realidad no..._**

"Si es que quieres morir-" Dijo Pitch llamando la atención de Jack. "Será para mí un placer cumplir tu deseo"

Jack abrió grandes los ojos cuando Pitch levantó su guadaña hacia él. "¿Pitch? ¿Qué-qué haces? ¡Ah!" Gritó Jack agarrando a tiempo su cayado para bloquear el ataque de Pitch.

"¡Pitch! ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?"

Pitch no respondió, pero sus ojos plateados brillaban con odio y deseo de venganza...Jack nunca lo había visto así...

Pitch inició con el ataque. Corrió hacia él agitando su guadaña y gritando como endemoniado.

Jack no quería pelear contra él, y menos cuando a Pitch le estaba faltando un tornillo. Jack levantó su cayado para que la hoja chocara contra este y empujó a Pitch lejos de él.

"¡Pitch! ¡Lo siento!"

Pero el pelinegro no lo escuchó. No sabía de qué hablaba el niño de pelo blanco, lo único que le importaba era destruirlo, tal y como se lo pedían.

¡Pitch quería volverlo picadillo! ¡Había sido una broma! ¡Sólo una broma! Era lo que Jack pensaba cuando tenía que volar para esquivar los ataques de Pitch.

"¡Pitch por favor ya basta!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Pitch gritó lanzando otro ataque de arena negra contra Jack, quien rodó rápidamente por el suelo y se elevó al cielo gritando, disparando desde arriba un rayo celeste. Pitch ni siquiera parpadeó y levantó ambos brazos para crear un escudo de arena negra delante de él, cristales negros caían violentamente por todos lados mientras Jack trataba de ver. "Pitch, lo siento...detente...este no eres tú"

Pitch desapareció en las sombras para acercarse al peliblanco, quien estaba en medio del 'campo de batalla' jadeando y dándole la espalda.

Levantó la guadaña, la afilada hoja debía atravesar el cuerpo de este chico, algo dentro de él gritaba, insultaba y rogaba por que se detuviera, pe-pero no podía...

Jack volteó justo a tiempo para ver la hoja de la guadaña enfrente de él y levantó su cayado para que que el arma no lo lastime, pero la hoja de la guadaña le produjo un pequeño corte en la mano. Los ojos de Pitch estaban opacos, no tenían ese brillo dorado que tanto le gustaba, por eso sabía que algo le pasaba a Pitch. Sus ojos eran como un libro abierto, sus emociones se reflejaban a través de ellos, y verlos tan inexpresivos lo aterraba.

El pelinegro le quitó su cayado y Jack tropezó, cayendo sobre la nieve, no podía reaccionar en su pánico. "Pitch... para... tengo miedo..."

Pitch volvió a levantar la guadaña pero de repente, abrió grandes los ojos y empezó a gritar. La guadaña cayó al suelo y Pitch se agarró la cabeza para tratar de detener el dolor. "¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

Jack miraba atónito lo que pasaba y fastidiado ya que la sangre no paraba de salir.

Finalmente, Pitch cayó a la nieve, la cual amortiguó su caída, llorando.

Jack ignoró el dolor de su mano y se arrodilló al costado de Pitch, este fue su turno de acunar la cabeza del otro chico en su pecho.

"Pe-perdón Jack" Dijo Pitch abrazando a Jack. "¡Lo hicieron de nuevo! ¡Perdóname! ¡Pasó de nuevo! Perdón...no sé lo que me pasó..." Aliviado ya que la voz mala dejó de oírse tan fuerte y pudo volver a oír la voz cansada y amable de la voz buena, diciéndole que ya todo había pasado.

"No, no, no fue tu culpa, perdón...fue muy feo de mi parte haberte jugado una broma así,... ¿no me odias verdad?" Preguntó Jack mientras sus lágrimas de dolor y tristeza se mezclaban con la sangre.

Pitch se separó de Jack, sollozando y negando con la cabeza, aunque hacerlo lo hacía marearse. "Por supuesto que no...Yo-yo te quiero mucho..." Pitch abrió grandes los ojos al mirar la mano izquierda de Jack. Se quitó la bufanda y antes de que Jack reclame, la envolvió en su herida.

"Yo también te quiero mucho Pitch...eres como mi -¡ah!- hermano... ¿me-¡ah!-perdonas príncipe?" Dijo Jack gritando suavemente cuando el roce dolía y tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Pitch, lo cual logró.

"Jaja, te perdono plebeyo, ahora quédate quieto" Dijo Pitch rodando los ojos en broma pero terminó de envolver la herida.

Jack sonrió pero antes de decirle que podía haber congelado la herida, escucharon a alguien gritar.

"¡¿QUÉ PASÓ ACÁ, JACK?!"

Los chicos voltearon y vieron al Guardián del Asombro correr hacia ellos, sus pesadas botas hundiéndose en la nieve mientras miraba la nieve roja alrededor de ellos.

"Ah...es que...¿me corté?" Dijo cuándo Norte desenvolvió el trabajo de Pitch para examinar.

"Qué bueno que escuché a Pitch llamarme...Vamos al taller, Jack, tenemos que limpiar eso"

Norte abrazó a Jack con un brazo y jaló a Pitch con el otro cuando el chico bajó la vista, apenado.

"¿No quieres ver nuestro fuerte primero Norte?" Preguntó Jack, no agradado con la idea de quedarse sentado mientras examinaban el corte.

"Después"

Jack rodó los ojos y miró a Pitch poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pitch estornudó y sonrió.

"Jack...sabes...puedes crear monstruos de hielo para que asusten a los que quieran atacar el fuerte" Sugirió Pitch tímidamente, apretando su cara congelada contra el saco de Norte mientras aspiraba pesadamente por su nariz tapada...se había resfriado de nuevo ¡urgh!.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron. "¡Claro! ¡Y puedes hacer que las pesadillas sean los guardias! ¡Genial!"

Minutos después, ya en el taller, a Jack le limpiaron su herida que rápidamente sanaba por el hielo y la 'mágica' pomada de Norte, y a Pitch le tomaron la temperatura. El chico de negro observaba cómo Jack se paraba para ver todas las medicinas y aparatos que había en la enfermería y no dejaba que el guardián terminara su trabajo.

Pitch sonrió, agradecido porque Jack lo había perdonado, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la fiebre que lo estaba haciendo sentir cansado.

Había algo raro en él, y Pitch lo sabía. La voz mala no lo iba a volver a controlar, no le iba a volver a decir que hacer, no dejaría que le vuelva a hacer lo mismo que hoy...estuvo a punto de matar a Jack...

_NO. Yo no soy malo, yo no soy un monstruo, yo no soy un asesino. _Se dijo firmemente.

** "Eso lo veremos..."**

* * *

**Déjenme sus comentarios por favor queridos lectores , quiero decirles que los adoro :3 y que me alegran el día.**

**Una cosa más, en unos capítulos más llegaremos a la mitad de la historia :D :( Depende de como lo vean Jeje **

**Chau chau**


	24. Chapter 24

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO! Me he demorado siglos con este capítulo, perdón! Pero a penas regresamos de vacaciones, nos atacaron de trabajos! T_T Espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

Estaba_ en un lugar muy frío, había nieve por todos lados. Estaba cerca del borde de un iceberg flotante, parado justo en el borde había un chico, Jack._

"_No tenemos que estar solos, Jack" No me di cuenta que le había hablado. Mi voz sonaba más grave._

"_Yo creo en ti... ¡y los niños creerán en ti!" Le dije emocionado, pero no era yo, no podía hablarle. _¡Ayuda!

"_¿En mí...?"_

"_Jaja ¡sí! ¡Mira, lo que podemos hacer! ¿Qué mejor combinación existe que el frío y la oscuridad?" Le señalé la gran escultura de hielo y arena negra. "¡Los obligaremos a creer! ¡Les daremos un mundo dónde todo jaja, todo será-! _Nonono, ¡Yo no quiero eso!

"_¿De Pitch Black?" Me respondió. Jack estaba levantando la cabeza, lo que significaba que era más bajo que yo._

"_Y de Jack Frost, claro. Van a creer en los dos"_

"_Ellos nos temerán, a nosotros dos, y eso es justo lo que no quiero. Ahora, por última vez, ¡déjame en paz!"_

¡Jack! ¡No! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡No me puedo mover, ayúdame por favor!

"_Bueno... ¿quieres que te deje solo? ¡Hecho! Pero primero..." Usé las sombras para atraer a una de las haditas de los dientes, aplastándola en mi mano y ella chilló._

"_¡Baby Tooth!" Gritó Jack, acercándose de nuevo._

_Mi cuerpo sonrió. "¡El cayado, Jack! Tienes la mala costumbre de interferir...ahora entrégalo y-la dejaré ir" _¡Jack! ¡No me lo des! _La hadita chilló negando con la cabeza._

_Jack suspiró y me entregó su cayado y lo recibí con una mano, acercándolo a mí. _¡Vamos! ¡Quiero moverme!

"_Muy bien...ahora suéltala"_

¡Suéltala! _"Na... ¿Quieres que te deje solo? ¡Pues estarás solo!"_

_Lancé a la hadita a las sombras, un chillido de horror mientras ellas la atacaban. Jack gritó su nombre pero al voltear su cabeza, levanté la rodilla y rompí su cayado en dos. Él gritó de dolor. Continué partiendo el cayado hasta que sólo quedaron pequeños fragmentos y Jack estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo._

_Las sombras de ojos rojos se movieron a su alrededor, agarrándolo de los brazos y tobillos. Las pesadillas bufaron y se acercaron a él, golpeándolo con sus patas en la cara y el estómago. Yo estaba riendo._

¡Jack! ¡No! ¡Perdón, perdón!

_Las sombras le arañaban la cara y lo golpeaban en la cabeza, ahorcándolo con gruesos lazos de sombras. Sus fuertes llantos eran lo único que podían escuchar en ese inhóspito lugar._

"_¡Pitch! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un asesino! ¡Te odio!" Le gritaba Jack mientras lloraba y sangraba._

¡Jack! ¡Perdón!

"_¡MONSTRUO!"_

_Riendo maniáticamente, disparé arena negra a su frente que lo estrelló contra un muro de hielo. Jack se golpeó la cabeza fuerte y cayó inconsciente al abismo en el fondo._

¡JACK! _Intenté gritar por él, pero no podía borrar esa sonrisa en mi boca, ¡yo no estaba controlando lo que hacía!_

_Me acerqué con las manos en la espalda y miré hacia abajo. La sangre se deslizaba rápidamente por su frente y la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tiñendo la nieve blanca de rojo._

_Arrojé los trozos del cayado al vacío, riendo._

**Eres nuestro, marioneta...**

"¡JAAAACCCKKK!" Pitch gritó a todo pulmón abriendo los ojos de par en par, en su ataque de pánico, se cayó con un estruendo de la cama.

Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, en casa...

Gateó en la oscuridad de su cuarto hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, ahora sí levantándose.

Caminó sin hacer bulla al cuarto de Jack y abrió la puerta, no sin antes tener un tercer ataque de tos en ese día, le dolía la garganta.

Se acercó a Jack con pasos temblorosos, temiendo no encontrar al chico del invierno allí, encontrarlo herido o sangrando como en la pesadilla, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que era todo lo contrario.

Jack estaba dormitando tranquilamente con Jack Jr. a punto de caer de la cama. Arena dorada danzaba suavemente sobre él mientras Jack sonreía y suspiraba contento. Milagrosamente, las sábanas seguían sobre él y no en el piso, pateadas.

Pitch no quería despertar a Norte, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, así que lo mejor era ir a fastidiar a su hermano adoptivo.

"Jack..." Susurró el pelinegro, cuidando de no tocar la mágica arena dorada de su profesor, a pesar de estar usando sus guantes como le prometió a Norte y a Sandman usar.

El espíritu del invierno gruñó e hizo un puchero.

"Emma...déjame dormir...Te conseguiré un perro mañana" Masculló adormilado.

Pitch estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "No soy Emma...soy Pitch, despierta"

Jack se esforzó inhumanamente para abrir los ojos y la arena de sueño se disipó lentamente. "¿Pitch?... ¿Qué pasa?" Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada, su cabello blanco mirando a todas direcciones, más de lo que lo hace cuando está despierto.

"Yo ah...es que...tuve una pesadilla"

Eso despertó a Jack un poco más y con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, mirando en la oscuridad a los ojos dorados de Pitch. "¿Otra vez?"

Pitch asintió, Jack era el único a quien le había dicho que todavía tenía pesadillas, todas las noches.

Jack sonrió triste y buscó la mano del pelinegro para que se siente. "Seguro no fue tan malo... ¿quieres cont-"

"Te moriste..." Lloriqueó Pitch y Jack abrió sus ojos de par en par.

"Pe-pero yo estoy aquí Pitch...ya pasó...no fue real, ¿ok?"

"¡Te-te te lancé a-a-a un ba-barranco! ¡Perdón, yo no quería, pero no podía moverme y-y!" Pitch abrazó a Jack, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Jack sobaba suavemente su espalda, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿Podía Pitch estar recuperando sus memorias? Esperaba que no, Jack no quería separarse de Pitch, de su amigo.

"Pitch...yo estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, no me hiciste nada. Estoy bien, y tú también, ¿lo ves?"

Después de un rato, el sueño volvió a apoderarse del espíritu del invierno, reclamando su mente. Jack movió su hombro para indicarle indirectamente a Pitch que se mueva, pero el otro chico no lo hizo.

Jack gruñó internamente mientras luchaba por mantener sus pesados párpados abiertos. ¡Quería dormir! ¡Y Pitch no se iba a separar!

"Pitch..."

"..."

"Pitch...quieres dormir con-"

Antes de terminar su oración, Pitch ya estaba trepando hacía el lado vacío de la cama, aplastándolo en el proceso, y acomodándose a su lado.

"-migo" Jack sonrió y en unos segundos, volvió a caer dormido. Su mente no procesaba la vergüenza que sentiría si alguien lo viera durmiendo con Pitch, tenía sueño y lidiaría con eso mañana.

Pitch se quedó mirando al techo, Jack le estaba dando la espalda y podía ver sus hombros subir y bajar mientras respiraba. Intentó conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero el frío que Jack emanaba lo hacía temblar un poco y le hacía doler la garganta aún más.

A pesar de todo, la cama y sábanas de Jack eran muy suaves, hasta un poco más que las de él, y ese olor de recién lavado, lo relaja. El problema era que era muy fría, diseñada para que el espíritu del invierno, duerma.

_Puedo soportarlo._ Pensó Pitch, escuchando a Jack roncar suavemente, mientras que la arena tomaba forma de una niña correteando detrás de un niño quien se trepaba a los árboles y rodaba por el pasto.

Después de un rato, temblando, olfateó el aire, sintiendo un olor extraño, como a incienso.

"Jack..." Dijo intentando despertar al peliblanco una vez más. "¿Hueles eso?"

Jack masculló algo sobre tener un delfín rosado y gris de mascota y rodó a la derecha, poniendo su mano en la cara de Pitch, quien la botó de regreso con un puchero.

Pitch trató de ignorar el olor y ya estuvo a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando estornudó.

Después del décimo cuarto estornudo, a regañadientes se paró y salió del cuarto. Quería mucho a Jack, pero últimamente, lo único que ganaba cerca de él era resfriados y fiebres.

Usando el montón de sombras que había, fue a la cocina a tomar agua, preocupándose por el olor que no quería desaparecer, no era que le molestara, se sentía muy bien.

**Busca el olor, Pitch...usa las sombras y síguelo.**

_¡No! ¡No te voy a hacer caso de nuevo! _Pitch estornudó.

**No seas idiota mocoso...lo necesitas...**

**_Pitch...hazles caso en esta..._**

_¡¿No se supone que tú me tienes que decir que no le haga caso?! _Tosió.

**_Jajaja, ya habrá tiempo para eso..._**

**¡VE!- ****_Ve_**

Olfateó el aire como un sabueso, el olor venía de las sombras, de todas las sombras. Era confuso, lo mareaba, y el fuerte olor no ayudaba.

_¡Tal vez si encuentro a Sanderson, él me pueda ayudar! _Pensó Pitch emocionado, cuando algo se trataba de las sombras, Sandy la mayor parte del tiempo tenía las respuestas Solo tenía que encontrar las esferas de nieve mágicas de Norte, suficientemente sencillo.

En el taller, habían varios estantes de estas...que sólo quedara uno porque el resto de los estantes se cayeron por Jack y él, era otra cosa.

Se empinó para agarrar una, era transparente excepto en los polos, donde era rojo con bordes amarillos.

Estuvo a punto de susurrar el nombre de Sandy cuando Norte le tomó de los hombros, y Pitch gritó a todo pulmón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, jovencito?"

Jadeando, Pitch se quejó. "¡Norte! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Casi me da un infarto!"

"No me cambies el tema, Pitch"

Cuando logró recuperar su aliento, le explicó. " Quiero ir a buscar a Sandy, tengo que preguntarle algo"

"Espera a tus clases entonces"

"¡No! ¡Lo necesito ahora...sólo será un momento, estoy sintiendo algo raro, y el único que me puede explicar es él!"

Norte suspiró, se había quedado hasta tarde esculpiendo, pero había esperado que los dos chicos estuvieran durmiendo para entonces, ¡sólo para encontrar a Pitch a punto de escaparse del taller!

"No voy a dejar que salgas del taller, Pitch-"

"¿¡Pero por qué no!? ¡Es importante!" Se enfrentó el pelinegro a Santa.

"¡Porque es más de media noche Pitch! ¡Te puede pasar algo! Eres un niño, y estás loco si crees que escaparte del taller iba a resolver cualquier problema que estés teniendo"

"¡Pero Norte! NO soy un niño, sólo quería-"

"Nada de peros, Pitch. Ya te dije. Ve a tu cuarto, si no te encuentro allí para cuando vaya, estarás en serios problemas"

Pitch hizo berrinche un rato más hasta que se fue a su cuarto, muy, muy fastidiado...Nunca le dejaban hacer nada. Jack sí salía de noche del taller y se demoraba horas, él sólo se iba a demorar probablemente unos minutos, hasta podría-

Pitch sonrió malévolamente y desapareció en las sombras para llegar más rápido a su cuarto, tenía un plan que poner en marcha.

Cuando Norte abrió la puerta, usando su ropa para dormir, Pitch estaba tapado hasta el cuello, los ojos le pesaban exageradamente.

Norte se sentó a su lado, y Pitch hizo lo posible para que no lo destapara.

"Quiero que entiendas que sólo quiero protegerse muchacho... No quiero que te pasa nada"

"Está bien Norte, lo entiendo" Dijo Pitch bostezando, un poco falso si es que lo escuchabas bien.

Norte sonrió satisfecho, _soy muy bueno para esto_, pensó orgulloso de sus habilidades paternales y colocó un mechón suelto de Pitch detrás de su oreja, de paso tocando su frente. "¿Ves? Estás un poco caliente...si salías te podías haber enfermado más...Mañana llamaré a Sandy para que hables con él ¿da?" Norte le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó, cerrando la puerta, dejando a un dormido Pitch Black dentro.

O eso pensaba.

Al escuchar le 'clack' de la puerta al cerrarse, Pitch abrió los ojos, sonriendo pícaramente.

Se destapó, minutos atrás en pijama y ahora vestido con jeans, un polo manga larga y su casaca negra favorita. Se amarró las Converse escondidas debajo de la cama y, escondida entre las sábanas, sacó la esfera de nieve que Norte no le llegó a decomisar.

"Con Sanderson Mansnoozie" Susurró antes de, inexpertamente, lanzar la esfera contra una pared. Cerró los ojos, rezando por que el portal se abra, y así lo hizo. Agarró su cayado y mirando de reojo la puerta por última vez, entró.

Sólo tomaría unos minutos.

"¡AHHH!- ¡UH!"

El colorido portal lo expulsó y Pitch abrió los ojos, viendo lo que había amortiguado su caída.

¡Estaba en una nube! Y no sólo eso. ¡Estaba hecho de arena dorada! Se asomó sin cuidado al borde y vio que estaba casi a la misma altura que las nubes, las casas y edificios se veían pequeñitos desde tan alto y, saltando en el otro extremo de la nube, estaba el creador de sueños.

Sandy no parecía que había notado su presencia, todavía concentrado en mandar hebras de arena dorada a cada niño y adulto que lo necesite.

Pitch negó la cabeza, sin poder creer que estaba viendo a Sandman trabajar. "¡Hola Sanderson!" Saludó Pitch contento, pero sobresaltando al hombrecito de arena.

Sandy, actuando por instintos, giró con látigos en mano dispuesto a acabar con quien lo haya asustado e interrumpido de sus rondas.

Pitch chilló con una voz aguda y levantó sus manos. "¡No me pegues! ¡Soy yo, Pitch!"

Sandy desapareció sus látigos, mirando confundido al sonriente pelinegro. Creó un símbolo de interrogación.

"Perdón por asustarte Sanderson... ¡Wow! Tienes una buena vista desde aquí, ¿dónde estamos? Oye...aquí se siente más..." Dijo olfateando en aire mientras se apoyaba en el borde de nuevo y casi se cae. Sandy movió sus brazos y la nube creció en tamaño para que él y su estudiante tuvieran más espacio.

"Deberías estar durmiendo, Pitch"

Pitch dejó de olfatear y miró a Sandy, su piecito golpeaba el suelo demandando respuestas y Pitch se sonrojo. "Bueno...es que...quería preguntarte algo...No me dejaba dormir de todas formas"

Sandy suspiró silenciosamente, la nube iba bajando poco a poco hasta que estuvieron sólo a unos metros de los techos de los edificios.

"¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué no te dejaba dormir?"

"Con una esfera de nieve y...bueno, era un olor-"

Sandy le mandó la tan conocida mirada '¿me estas bromeando?'

"¡No, en serio! ¡Era muy extraño! Pero ni Norte ni Jack lo sentían...las sombras me decían que lo busque... y-y acá se siente más fuerte"

Sandy frunció el ceño y mandó una mirada rápida a los edificios y casas, en donde los niños estaban recibiendo buenos sueños. Tragó saliva. "¿A qué-a qué huele lo que me dices?"

"Um...no sé...es como una mezcla de varias cosas...pero, lo que más siento es incienso"

Sandy abrió grandes los ojos. Recordando una 'conversación' que tuvo con el Rey de las Pesadillas como hace más de un siglo atrás.

-_¡Ah! Sandman, Jajaja ¡qué placer verte aquí! Le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Sandy le mandaba una mirada fulminante. Había contaminado sus sueños de nuevo, y al instante fue a ver lo que pasaba._

_-¿Sientes eso, 'Sandy'? ¡El miedo! ¡Por todas partes! Jajaja. No sabes lo bien que se siente esto ¿sabes? Hasta puedo olerlo, ¡sentirlo! Huele como a...incienso...y luego...como a chocolate amargo Jajaja ¿lo has probado?_

_-El miedo me llama Sandy, tus sueños no son más que trucos para tapar el miedo que están viviendo estas personas...los niños...Pronto, tú y los guardianes caerán y yo reinaré una vez más en la Edad Oscura, no habrá más que pesadillas y mie-¡AH!_

_Sandy creó y sus látigos y lo arrojó fuera de la ventana del cuarto del niño a quien le estaba dando una pesadilla. Tocó su arena y al instante regresó a un dorado puro, salió por la ventana e hizo un movimiento como limpiándose las manos al ver a Pitch en la pista, lanzado desde el décimo piso del edificio._

"¿Sandy? ¿¡Sandy!? ¿Estás bien?" La suave voz de Pitch lo trajo una vez más a la realidad, ojos dorados-plateados lo miraban confundido, pero luego sonrió.

"Jaja creí que te había perdido, te quedaste mirando la nada por un rato... ¿entonces, me vas ayudar?" Pitch estornudó y se abrazó a sí mismo.

"Te voy a llevar a casa" Le escribió.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por favor!" Pitch aspiró fuerte y se sentó cansado en la nube. "Para serte sincero...es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento este olor, y se siente muy débil... Pensé que tal vez tú me podrías explicar-um-qué es o por qué lo siento...me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo ¿no?"

Sandy observaba cómo el pelinegro volvía a toser de nuevo, se notaba que le dolía, pero no era para tanto... ¿o sí?

Pitch, al no recibir 'respuesta' de Sandy, se paró de nuevo y le dijo. "Bien, si no me vas a ayudar, lo encontraré yo" Con eso, dio un paso al aire y se lanzó parado de la nube, sujetando con fuerza su cayado.

Sandy chilló horrorizado, llevándose las manos a la cara.

_Pitch se lanzó...Pitch...se...lanzó...Pitch está... ¡oh por la luna! ¡el niño no está muerto! _Pensó aliviado al ver que Pitch también había creado su propia nube, aunque más pequeña.

Pitch olfateaba el aire, mientras seguía de cerca a las sombras que le indicaban por dónde ir, el olor se intensificaba cada vez más, alterando sus sentidos e incitándole a continuar su búsqueda, Sandy seguía de cerca al joven Coco, temiendo que pase lo que no quería que pase.

De pronto, Pitch se detuvo, delante de la ventana de un niño. Pitch pegó su cara contra la ventana, viendo la arena dorada sobre él.

El creador de sueños saltó de su nube y voló hacia Pitch, agarrando su mano con sus pequeñas y doradas manos. "No...Por favor...no entres" Sus ojos le rogaban.

"Sa-Sanderson...pe-pero...vine para que me ayudaras... ¡tengo que ir!"

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"¡Sí-sí tengo! ¡Ya sé qué es! Es-es miedo...sé qué hacer, te lo prometo, déjame hacerlo, lo necesito..."

Para ser pequeño, Sandy tenía mucha fuerza, y no quería soltar el agarre que tenía en su muñeca.

"¡No voy a dejar que le des pesadillas a ese niño, Pitch!"

Pitch no entendía por qué Sandy no lo dejaba ir. Desde que le dijo a Sandy que ya sabía que él daba pesadillas, el creador de sueños estaba más distante con él, le llamaba la atención por cualquier error mínimo y ya no jugaban con sus poderes como lo hacían al final de cada clase.

"Perdón si te molestan mis poderes Sandman...pero tengo que hacer esto..." Pitch desapareció en su sombra, utilizando las sombras que la noche y faros de luz ofrecía, para entrar al cuarto.

Sandy se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó, flotando desesperadamente para intentar abrir la ventana con temblorosas manos.

Pitch abrió los ojos ya dentro de la sombra más fuerte en el cuarto, la cama. Extendió las sombras para salir con facilidad y una vez fuera, levantó su cabeza.

Miró a Sandy, estaba escribiendo con su arena muy apresuradamente e intentando abrir la ventana.

"¡Me encargaré de que estés en serios problemas, Pitch!" "Le voy a decir a Norte" "Te dejaré un montón de tarea-¡ABRE LA VENTANA!" Escribió Sandy con letras mayúsculas golpeando suavemente la ventana cuando Pitch usó las sombras para cerrar el cerrojo.

Pitch suspiró y miró al niño. Su arena estaba opaca y sin brillo, pero poco a poco se tornaba brillante.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Pitch cerró los ojos por un momento y puso una mano en la frente del niño, como escuchaba en su mente que tenía qué hacer. Lo que vio, le hizo abrirlos de nuevo casi al instante, sorprendido.

El niño no tenía más de 9 años, y había robado.

Podía ver en su sueño cómo disfrutaba de la consola de videojuegos robada de una tienda, claro que había sido motivado por sus amigos, pero no tuvo miedo de las consecuencias de sus actos...

_¿Cómo? _Se preguntaba Pitch, si él moría de miedo cuando agarraba galletas de la cocina sin permiso y este niño, había entrado a la tienda, con un cuchillo, cortado el chip del producto y lo había escondido en su mochila.

Su inseguridad estaba haciendo que el sueño no se forme completamente y, oh, Pitch no dejaría que lo haga.

Miró a la ventana, y por un instante, pensó en no hacerlo, los grandes y suplicantes ojos miel de Sandy le suplicaban que no lo haga, golpeando suavemente el cristal de la ventana, después de todo no podía despertar al niño.

Pitch suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que su instinto tome el control...Tocó con delgados y confiados dedos la arena.

El color dorado empezó a oscurecerse, cambiando de color cada vez a más oscuro mientras Pitch la giraba en sus manos.

Sandy se tambaleó y rodó los ojos para atrás, desmayándose en la nube en la que afortunadamente estaba.

El niño en la cama gimió con miedo mientras su divertido sueño desaparecía y se derrumbaba para formar un cuarto oscuro.

Pitch no tuvo que pensar mucho, al instante ya sabía qué pesadilla darle. Para su joven mente, era lo suficientemente aterradora, pero no sabía que las pesadillas que daba antes eran peor.

El niño salió del cuarto oscuro y estaba en la calle, corriendo y riendo con sus amigos con la consola robada en su mochila. Se escondieron en un callejón y los llamó para que vean la consola, pero ellos no estaban con él, estaba solo; él, el cuchillo y la consola.

Al levantar la vista a la entrada al callejón, vio que ellos estaban hablando con un policía y apuntándolo con el dedo.

Las sirenas sonaron por todos lados y los policías se acercaron al niño, apuntándolo con pistolas.

_Interesante...hay pocos casos de hoplofobia*..._

El niño gritó por ayuda cuando los policías le pusieron las esposas. Sus amigos no lo escucharon y le dieron la espalda.

Pitch levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Los miedos del niño se desenvolvían en la pesadilla mientras él la guiaba. Miedo a ser abandonado. _Típico. _Pensó Pitch muy en el fondo, aunque no sabía de dónde, él no había dado una pesadilla antes.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba disfrutando esto, se sentía bien.

El niño fue arrojado a una celda, cerrando los barrotes con fuerza. El niño corrió hacia los barrotes y los agitó, llorando por sus papás, pero estos le decían que era una vergüenza y un sucio ladrón.

Pitch, inconscientemente, transmitía a la pesadilla sus propios miedos y sentimientos.

La oscuridad envolvió al niño y Pitch le susurró al oído.

"Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, niño..." Pitch se estremeció con una sonrisa, una chispa de electricidad recorriendo su espalda cuando el niño giró con miedo para tratar de encontrar a la grave voz que le hablaba en la oscuridad.

"¿Quieres quedarte allí para siempre? Solo los ladrones están en la cárcel... ¡¿Quieres quedarte allí?!"

Afiladas esposas se amarraron a sus muñecas mientras el niño gritaba que no.

"¡Pues te quedarás allí, ladrón! ¡Porque esto es lo único que consigues al robar! Te quedarás allí para siempre...Mwajajaja" Dijo Pitch con una voz cantarina.

El niño negó con la cabeza. Él no quería estar allí, tenía...tenía 'miedo', algo que casi nunca sentía.

"Vas a devolver la consola niño...porque si no..."Ojos amarillos se abrieron de par en par, sosteniendo al niño de sus hombros y evitando que vaya detrás de sus padres que se marchaban.

Sandy tomó valor y se asomó a la ventana tapándose los ojos pero haciendo trampa y viendo lo que pasaba. Al ver al niño pateando y llorando, junto con la arena negra y a un caballo pesadilla al lado de Pitch, volvió a desmayarse.

"No creo que quieras que vuelva a venir ¿o sí?" Para este punto, el joven Coco estaba riendo con júbilo. ¡Se sentía bien, increíble hacer esto! El miedo del niño era rico y fuerte y la arena se movía profesionalmente entre sus dedos. Era la primera vez que daba una pesadilla usando la arena de Sanderson, y...sin embargo...sentía que lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

**¡¿Por qué parar ahora?! ¡Sácale más miedo! ¡No dejes que despierte hasta que ya no pueda seguir gritando! **Dijo la voz oscura, regocijándose.

Pitch sabía que podía poner todos los miedos del niño en la pesadilla, hacer que grite, que llore, que le dé más miedo...o...podía enseñarle a través de esta que lo que hizo estuvo mal...

La primera sonaba más tentadora, pero optó por la segunda. **_¡Ese es mi chico!_**

"No le tengas miedo a la oscuridad niño...hay cosas a las que sí debes tener miedo. Los actos tienen consecuencias niño... ¡ten miedo de robar, de hacer cosas malas!" El niño estaba paralizado en medio del cuarto oscuro y alguien susurró en su oído.

"No olvides gritar al despertar"

"AHHHHHH!" El niño despertó de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Maman!" Pitch se escondió en la sombra del armario.

« Donatien ! Quel est-il mon chéri ? » *

« Maman ! Aidez-moi ! C´était horrible ! Je fais un cauchemar. J'ai peur, je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je ne devrais pas avoir pris le jeu sans autorisation, je sais qu'il a eu tort, mais je ne voudrais pas aller en prison ! Désolé, je vais le retourner demain ! » *

El niño empezó a hablar en lo que Pitch pensó era francés, no sabía mucho de eso, pero le estaba diciendo sobre la pesadilla.

« Calmer, ne pleure pas…c'est bon qui le bonhomme Sept-heures fait que tu comprennes que tu fais mal » *

Sandy se asomó por 3era vez a la ventana y vio que le niño ya estaba despierto.

« Qui est le Bonhomme Sept-heures ? »

« Personne, trésor, c'est juste une expression »*

Pitch sonrió. ¡Estaban hablando de él! Abrió la puerta del armario despacio, ¡tal vez el niño lo podía ver! Pero al ver a Sandy negando con la cabeza, Pitch cambió de opinión y desapareció en las sombras.

Sandy suspiró y se separó lentamente de la fría ventana viendo al niño siendo abrazado por su mamá.

Después de todo este tiempo...y seguían diciendo que Pitch era solo un mito. Agradecía que el chico no haya tomado sus clases de francés tan en serio.

Se sentó en su nube haciendo puchero. ¿A dónde se había ido Pitch? Miró hacia abajo, y vio que acababa de salir de una sombra.

El niño se sentó en una banca y Sandy saltó de su nube para descender silenciosamente hacia él. Titubeando, se sentó junto a él en la helada banca.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Pitch habló. "Estoy en problemas ¿no?" Dijo desanimado.

Sandy no volteó, sino que se quedó mirando hacia delante, a la vacía y parcialmente congelada pista, el brillo de las hebras doradas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno se reflejaba suavemente en los cristales congelados del lugar.

Tocó la puerta de Pitch para llamar su atención. "¿Por qué?" Escribió.

Pitch suspiró cansado, como si fuera un viejito de 80 años. El vaho que exhaló se congeló por el frío pero por alguna razón, ya no tenía tanto frío como antes.

"Perdón..." Pitch sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, la primera lección que aprendió de Sandy fue a no tocar su arena, la única excepción fue en la creación de su cayado y que si lo hacía, podía entrar en la Lista Negra de Santa (algo en lo que Pitch batallaba continuamente por no estar ya que quería regalos).

Él había sentido cómo el dulce sueño del niño se oscurecía y destruía. Pitch se sentía culpable pero al mismo tiempo no por haberlo disfrutado.

"No te molestes conmigo Sanderson...tuve que hacerlo...Fue-me-su miedo me llamaba, y-y ¡lo que estabas haciendo estaba mal!" Espetó Pitch.

"Sé que el miedo te llama...yo-" Sandy frunció el ceño al escuchar la última parte de su oración. "?!"

"¡S-sí! El niño había-había robado y-y...y lo estabas recompensando por eso"

Sandman miró los ojos del joven, viendo algo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, la sabiduría que solo seres con gran vivencia y experiencia poseen. Algo, que el niño por ningún lado aparentaba tener o no recordaba haber poseído.

"El niño había hecho algo mal, robar es malo... y un delito...El sueño que le estabas dando era dónde disfrutaba de su juego... ¿cómo esperas que-que aprenda de sus errores si no tiene miedo a las consecuencias?...Nunca sabrá que fue un error..."  
Sandy parpadeó, asombrado. El niño lo miraba con esos grandes y serios ojos dorados, tan maduros que se veían extraños en su todavía redonda carita, en sus pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pequitas que nadie había notado que tenía y sus mechones negros cayendo ociosamente sobre su frente.

Pitch tembló, y se abrazó a sí mismo, estornudando de nuevo, la fuerza que había sentido cerca del miedo del miedo y de la pesadilla ya lo habían abandonado.

"Sé que estuvo mal..." Continuó Pitch ya que el Creador de Sueños estaba más callado que de costumbre. "Siempre me dicen que no lo haga...y me he portado bien todos estos días, pe-pero tuve que hacerlo...ya no lo estoy sintiendo y-y-"

"¿Qué no sientes?" Le preguntó Sandy frunciendo el ceño.

Pitch tragó saliva. "El-el miedo...cuando yo-um-des-descubrí que-ah-" Paró para tomar aire, estaba tartamudeando más que de costumbre. "Cuando descubrí que tenía poderes, lo podía sentir un montón...pero ha ido bajando y hace semanas que no lo siento... es por eso que yo-um- asustaba a los elfos y a Jack..." Admitió Pitch calmadamente, no se avergonzaba de lo que hizo, lo hacía sentir bien...así que ante sus ojos era justificable.

Sandy miró sus manos sin poder formular una oración. El estornudo de Pitch lo sobresaltó.

Sandy frunció el entrecejo y puso una mano en su frente. Sandy apretó los ojos al sentir la frente del chico hervir en el inicio de una fiebre.

"Lo siento, Pitch...es mi culpa"

"¡No!" Dijo Pitch al instante. "Tú no hiciste nada Sandy-digo, Sanderson" Pitch aspiró con la nariz tapada. "Es solo gripe por el invierno, Norte me dijo que pronto va a desaparecer"

Sandy suspiró cansado y creó una nube bajo ellos. Pitch dio un gritillo desprevenido e intentó agarrarse de algo para no caer.

"No voy a dejarte caer, no te preocupes"

Esas palabras reconfortaron a Pitch y Sandy continuó elevando la nube dorada. Quería subir más ya que más arriba no hacía tanto frío, pero él sabía que la razón era otra.

Pitch miró a Sandy confundido cuando este lo tomó de las manos.

"¿Te has estado sintiendo cansado últimamente o no?" Esa oración no sonaba a pregunta, estaba afirmando algo.

"Sientes que tienes mucho sueño y que no tienes la energía suficiente para levantarte. Primero todo está bien, pero poco a poco en el día te mareas y solo quieres cerrar los ojos, esperando que todo pase y no volver a despertar a abrirlos nunca más..."

Sandy desvió la mirada y enfocó su vista en las grises nubes, en la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por las estrellas en las que algún día vivió y navegó.

Pitch estaba atónito, todo lo que Sandy le había dicho era cierto, pero...

"¿Cómo eso es tu culpa?"

Sandy giró su cabeza para verlo, ojos dorados mirando fijamente a los de Pitch, y le dio una sonrisa apenada. "Mira abajo, Pitch, ¿qué es lo que ves?"

Pitch se asomó al borde de la nube e hizo lo solicitado. "¿Arena dorada?"

Sandy asintió. "Esto es quien soy. Esta les da buenos sueños a los niños y les da noches de paz...Yo soy Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman, el creador de sueños, El Guardián de la Noche y de los Sueños de los niños... ¿quién eres tú?"

Pitch parpadeó, confundido. "¿Pitch?"

"¿Qué más?"

"Black... ¿El Coco? ¿El-El Príncipe de las Pesadillas?" Dijo sonrojándose.

Sandy sonrió. Era tal la inocencia del pelinegro que todavía no sabía con certeza su trabajo. Era cierto que él ya sabía que daba pesadillas, cuando en una clase se lo mostró y le contó cómo lo había descubierto a Sandy se le rompió el corazón y no quiso hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y consolarlo del dolor que había pasado...pero no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió y le indicó que le enseñaría a mantener las pesadillas más estables.

Sanderson no podía creer que lo había vuelto a hacer, estaba tratando al chico tan indiferente, aun cuando sus sonrisas emocionadas, pucheros y risas eran, para su dolor y infortunio, las de él.

Sandy no entendía cómo Pitch había dado una pesadilla aquí en Quebec y sin embargo no sabía la importancia que estas tenían para él...No sabía que así como Sandy necesitaba la paz, la felicidad, los sueños, Pitch necesitaba el miedo, la oscuridad, las pesadillas.

Algo de lo que egoístamente Sanderson le había estado privando.

"Hay algo que nunca te llegué a enseñar, Pitch"

El príncipe de las pesadillas esperó pacientemente a que El creador de Sueños escribiera lo que quería decirle.

"Los espíritus como nosotros, realizamos trabajos en el mundo humano, ¿cierto? Jack lleva el invierno así como los otros encargados de las estaciones, Cupido trae el amor y su contraparte, Hater-el hombre de cabello negro que noqueaste en la fiesta de Año Nuevo-" Aclaró Sandy al ver su cara de confusión. "-Lleva el odio, Norte trae al mundo asombro y Bunny, la esperanza..."

Pitch suspiró soplando el mechón de cabello suelto sobre su cara. No quería parecer maleducado, pero si Sandy iba a citar CADA UNO de los trabajos de los espíritus, moriría de aburrimiento.

"-Tomos tenemos un trabajo que nos hace quien somos y, pues, si es que dejaran de hacerlo o-o no se les permite hacerlo...ellos pierden su fuerza, pueden llegar a desaparecer o entrar en lo que nosotros llamamos 'Un sueño Eterno'...Eso es lo que está pasando contigo" Sandy bajó la cabeza.

Al terminar de leer, los ojos de Pitch se humedecieron y entró en un ataque de pánico.

"¡¿Me voy a morir?!" Lloriqueó Pitch, las lágrimas al instante se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto! ¡No me quiero morir! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Por favor, n-no qui-quiero m-morir! " El miedo se apoderó de él y la voz mala solo hacía que sus miedos crezcan. Nadie lo extrañaría cuando muera, todos estarían más aliviados, la pequeña peste de la cual tenían que hacerse cargo ya no estaría y podrían vivir más contentos y felices.

La vista de Sandy se puso borrosa. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de causarle tanto daño al niño? Él era su alumno, su amigo, su-

Sandy no aguantó más y flotó al angustiado niño, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, y cuando digo fuerte, es fuerte.

Pitch abrió los ojos grandes en shock. Sandy estaba abrazándolo...seguro solo se compadecía de él. De pronto, sintió que su colita era desamarrada y una pequeña mano recorría su cabello. Las lágrimas no pararon de correr por sus mejillas, ni los llantos, pero fue obligado a dar una pequeña sonrisa, pegando a Sandy contra él para que no se vaya y continúe haciéndolo.

Sandy dejó que dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeran de sus mejillas, pero continuó acariciando el cabello del chico, sabiendo que eso lo iba a calmar...había sido hace tanto tiempo y no recordaba de dónde lo sabía.

"Por favor Pitch...no llores, perdóname, perdóname por haberte hecho daño, te juro por la Luna que no morirás, no dejaré que nada te pase, ya no dejaré que sigas enfermándote.

Pitch tosió y Sandy tuvo que evitar no llorar al escuchar el silbido de su pecho y el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar.

"¿Todos los espíritus que van a morir...se enferman?" Preguntó Pitch sin esperanza, jugando con la arena negra en sus manos.

Sandy sonrió a pesar de la situación. "No vas a morir, niño, ya te dije que no voy a dejar que pase...Y no, ellos pierden fuerza...poderes" Sandy acarició sus suaves mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que él mismo había causado. "Algo que todavía tienes ¿o no? Eres joven, tu cuerpo reacciona de manera diferente..." Sandy miró sus manos, por lo menos eso era cierto. "Dime, Pitch... ¿qué pesadilla le diste al niño?" Preguntó de pura curiosidad.

Pitch se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. "Bueno, um, cómo había robado, solo le dije lo que pasaría si volvía a robar, porque es algo malo y tenía que aprender...tal vez exageré un poco en alguna parte de la pesadilla al decirle que en la cárcel unos payasos se lo comerían...pero ¡hey! Es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿o no?" Dijo Pitch mostrando raramente sus puntiagudos y blancos dientecitos de los que Tooth estaba orgullosa por la mejora.

Sandy sin embargo, no sonrió, procesando lo que Pitch le había dicho. ¿El niño había usado la pesadilla para enseñarle al niño? ¿Para prevenirle de los peligros y consecuencias de lo que hizo?

"¿Y no sentiste algo raro mientras dabas la pesadilla?" Pitch inclinó su cabeza a un lado en confusión.

"¿No querías volverla una pesadilla más fea?"

"Um...creo que sí..." Empezó Pitch, buscando su collet amarillo en la amarilla nube para amarrarse el cabello. "-pero no era lo correcto, el niño ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado con los payasos extra que no creo que necesitaba má-¡uh!" Sandy sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó, aplastándolo por segunda vez.

_¡Jack tuvo la razón desde un inicio! ¡Pitch sí ha cambiado! Es un niño muy bueno...no debí haber bloqueado los miedos de los niños para que el niño no lo encuentre, ¡¿qué clase de persona soy?! Que no puede proteger a su propio-_

"¡Sand-er-son! ¡Me ahogo! ¡No respiro!" Dijo Pitch, su cara morada.

Sandy lo soltó a regañadientes y sonrió orgulloso mientras Pitch trataba de respirar de nuevo.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que querías saber qué significado tenía tu trabajo?"

Pitch pensó un ratito con la lengua afuera y luego asintió. "Ajá"

"Te lo has respondido esta noche tú solo, Pitch"

"¿En serio?" Pitch sonrió.

Sandy sonrió pícaramente "Sí...El Coco es quien merodea en las sombras, quien viene en la noche a las casas de los niños traviesos y si es que no duermen, las madres les dicen a sus hijos, 'duérmete mi niño, duérmete ya, que viene el Coco y te-" Pitch sacudió sus manos en la oración, disipando la arena.

"¡No! Lalalalalala ¡No te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado!" Pitch se tapó los oídos mientras Sandy estallaba en risa silenciosa. "Yo escribo niño, ni siquiera estoy hablando"

Pitch abrió su boca para responder, y al no encontrar qué, sus mejillas cambiaron de color a guinda oscuro.

"Malo..." Dijo al final con un puchero, y Sandy se llevó una mano al pecho, como herido, logrando que Pitch se ría.

"Pero en serio, el Coco les dice a los niños que tienen que ser buenos, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido usar tus poderes para ayudar al niño..."

"¿Entonces doy pesadillas buenas?" Sandy asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Si así era como lo entendió Pitch, había que dejarlo ser.

"Los niños malos reciben pesadillas y ¿los niños buenos no? ¿Solo puedo dar pesadillas a ellos?"

Sandy suspiró, no le iba a mentir de nuevo, encima que se había estado aprovechando de su forma más inocente para que no dé pesadillas, no podía prohibirle algo que también era parte de su trabajo.

"Eso lo decides tú, Pitch... ¿qué crees que es mejor?"

**¡A todos!**

**_A los malos._**

"¡A los que hicieron algo mal! ¡Yo puedo ayudarlos y protegerlos! ¡Así como lo hacen ustedes con sus poderes...¡Y le restregaría en la cara a Bunnymund que mis poderes son buenos a pesar de dar pesadillas porque lo estoy usando para algo bueno!" Dijo Pitch emocionado...pero había un problema...

Sandy sonrió por la alegría de Pitch, hace rato que el chico no estornudaba, le había indicado a la arena que no elimine el miedo de los niños para que Pitch pudiera sentirlo, para que luz y oscuridad tengan un...

Balance.

"¿Sabes qué sería chévere? Que pudiera venir contigo siempre...Norte no me dejará venir..." _Oh no, Norte..._

"Pero si eso harás, Pitch..." Dijo Sandy sonriendo viendo el rostro de Pitch iluminarse.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Guau! ¡Genial! Pe-pero y Norte..."

"Hablaré con él y le diré que tus clases ya terminaron"

Pitch frunció el ceño. "Espera... ¿qué?" ¿Sandy ya no iba a venir a enseñarle? ¡Pero tenía mucho que aprender todavía!

"Pitch..." Sandy le levantó la mandíbula para que lo mirara. "Has aprendido muy bien lo que te he enseñado, necesitas práctica real, no hacer animales o jugar con Onyx...me siento muy orgulloso de ti" Sandy sonrió sinceramente

Pitch se quedó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. _¿Sandy...de verdad se siente orgulloso... de mí?_

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando Sandy plantó en su mejilla un rápido beso, del cariño fraternal que sentía por él, aunque eso no evitó que sus mejillas se tornen naranjas.

Pitch abrió grande los ojos cuando un brillo blanco apareció detrás de sus ojos, escuchando una suave risa antes de que desapareciera. Se encogió de hombros pensando que no era nada y rió, pensando en lo feliz que se sentía. ¡Iba a poder dar pesadillas y sentir miedo! Iba a poder hacer cosas buenas como los guardianes y sobre todo, iba a poder pasar tiempo con Sandy...

"¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida, Sandy! ¡Gracias!...Ash...perdón, Sanderson" Dijo cabizbajo.

"Me puedes decir Sandy" Pitch abrió grandes los ojos, y rió. Sandy era su amigo, él le había dicho que solo sus amigos lo llamaban Sandy así que ¡él era su amigo! El vago recuerdo de cómo lo fulminó con la mirada el día que lo conoció y cómo la letra en la que escribió su nombre aguantando el odio prácticamente desaparecieron al ver la sonrisa de Sandy.

El creador de sueños se sentó en el borde de la nube y señaló con el dedo la vista que tenían desde allí. Pitch y Sandy se quedaron admirando el amanecer, los amarillos y naranjas mezclándose perfectamente con los azules y violetas del cielo, mucho más bello que cualquier pintura.

"Norte sabe que estás aquí ¿no?" Le preguntó Sandy y Pitch palideció.

_¡Estrellas! ¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo!_

"...¿oops?"

A miles de kilómetros de la ciudad de Quebec en Canadá, un muy molesto Nicholas St. Norte gritaba a todo pulmón por un niño que estaba en grandes y serios problemas.

"¡PITCH BLACK!"

* * *

**Hoplofobia: miedo a las armas, especialmente las de fuego.**

**"Donatien, ¿qué pasa mi amor?"**

**"¡Mamá! Ayúdame, fue horrible. Tuve una pesadilla. Tengo miedo, lo siento mucho de verdad! Yo no debí haber tomado el juego sin permiso,sé que estuvo mal, pero no quiero ir a la cárcel. Perdón, lo regresaré mañana"**

**"Tranquilo, no llores. Es bueno que el Coco te haya hecho entender que hiciste mal."**

**"Quien es el Coco?"**

**"Nadie cielo, es sólo una expresión" **

**(Perdón si algo estuvo mal escrito, recien estoy aprendiendo francés :I )**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, díganme que piensas de él...siento que no ha quedado muy buen...y cualquier cosa, lo mejoro después :)**

**No se olviden de comentar por favor, escribanme si quieren y nos vemos en el prox capítulo que espero no tarde mucho :3**

**Bye bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos! Yei! Nuevo capítulo! Este capítulo es un poco diferente a los otros...se lo estoy dedicando a una _amiguita_ que le dije que leyera este mensaje!**

**Me pidió que lo haga con algunos detallitos especiales que probablemente notarán a lo largo de la historia...o al final XD, y yo aproveché en poner algunas cosas que no tuve tiempo de explicar antes *levantando pulgares***

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste!**

* * *

"Y cuando estuvimos por Italia, vimos la torre inclinada de Pisa, ¡es genial! Y luego Sandy me enseñó unos increíbles pasajes secretos a unas catacumbas en donde había muchos esqueletos y cosas raras que dan miedo, pero yo no tenía miedo...luego fuimos a Asia y vimos la muralla china, tardamos casi toda la noche en llegar hasta el final pero lo logramos, ahora le debo 20 dólares a Sandy y-"

Norte, Jack y Pitch estaban almorzando, algo que casi nunca hacían los tres juntos. Norte debería estar aprovechando el momento, pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, algo en lo que contaba el chico que hacía que su pecho se estruje y frunza el ceño cada vez que su muchacho mencionaba a Sandman. Por lo que el ruso solo escuchaba vagamente, asintiendo cada vez que Pitch pronunciaba una palabra. Jack estaba devoraba su comida como bestia, terminando el plato tan rápido como los primeros tres y sirviéndose su cuarto. El plato de Pitch estaba casi intacto, más enfocado en contar todo lo que había estado haciendo con Sandy durante estos últimos meses. Tal y como había prometido el creador de sueños, había estado saliendo todas las noches para dar pesadillas bajo sus instrucciones. Obviamente fue una larga batalla por parte de Sandy, quien tuvo que convencer a Norte que ir con él era lo mejor y que una semana de castigo en donde aparte de no juegos, no libros, no poderes, tenía que limpiar el taller Y los establos todos los días por mentirle a Norte y haberse escapado del taller, ya habían sido castigo suficiente. Los ojitos de perrito de Pitch dieron el golpe final.

Sandy le daba al chico la libertad que quisiese para que dé pesadillas. Sandy le había dicho que solo intervendría si es que Pitch se pasaba de la raya.

Nunca tuvo que hacerlo.

Pitch seguía rastreando el miedo para darles pesadillas a los niños, sus pesadillas siempre llevaban un mensaje de aviso o proporcionaban el miedo que les faltaba sobre algo.

Pitch se sentía feliz. Ayudaba a los niños, ayudaba a Sandy, ayudaba a traer el balance una vez más y se ayudaba a sí mismo, ya que haciendo esto, se había dejado de enfermar y se hacía cada vez más poderoso, complementando el poder de Sandman.

"¿Y tú qué hiciste hoy Jack?" Preguntó Norte interrumpiendo gentilmente a Pitch, quien rodó los ojos.

"Urgh...comida...comer" Fue su única respuesta mientras devoraba un trozo de asado.

Norte rodó los ojos, sonriente y miró al otro chico. Con el tenedor en la mano izquierda, movía la comida de un lado a otro mientras que con la otra, creaba distintas imágenes con su arena.

"сын* ¿No quieres ayudar en esculturas? Vamos por nueva provisión de hielo ¿da?" Dijo Norte para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

"Solo tú y yo, ¿te acuerdas promesa sobre ir en trineo? ¡Podemos ir ahorita!" Le dijo Norte, más suplicante de lo que creyó.

"Lo siento Norte, no puedo, ya falta poco para que llegue la noche en el hemisferio norte y tengo que encontrarme a Sandy en Rusia, me dijo que hoy íbamos a ver el Museo del Hermitage y luego a la Catedral de San Isaac, adiós, nos vemos tal vez mañana" Dicho esto, el joven desmaterializó en las sombras con su típica sonrisa y desapareció.

"Catedral de San Isaac, Catedral de San Isaac, ¡yo ayudé en construcción de Catedral de San Isaac!" Murmuró-gritó Norte.

Jack levantó la vista de su comida para ver a Norte con una ceja levantada, sospechando sobre la actitud de Santa Claus.

"¡No me mires así!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pisst, Jack...¡pisst!"

Jack se sobresaltó y miró a Pitch con ojos desenfocados. "¡¿Qué?!" últimamente, desde que el invierno había terminado, Pitch veía al peliblanco sin energía, desgastado, mientras que él crecía cada día más fuerte. Cuando Pitch quería que jugara con él, lo fulminaba con la mirada y un poco más y le gruñía.

A Pitch no le gustaba.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo?" Le preguntó Pitch y Jack sorprendentemente, sonrió.

"Nop"

"¿Te sientes mal?"

"Nop"

"¡¿Entonces?!" Dijo Pitch muy tentado a golpearlo con la culata de su cayado.

"Es...z,z,z...difícil de explicar...z,z,z...lo entende..." Jack se volvió a dormir antes de terminar su explicación.

Pitch suspiró y dejó a Jack con su siesta hasta la hora del almuerzo. En serio esperaba que Jack le estuviera diciendo la verdad y que no estuviera enojado, casi ya no salían a jugar en la nieve o visitaban a Jamie y Sophie.

Pensar en su primera creyente le levantó el ánimo.

-.-.-.-

Sandy dirigió su avioneta hacia la ventana más grande de Santoff Clausen, que era la de la Sala del Mundo. Antes de desintegrarla, sin embargo, cargó con ayuda de su arena al dormido chico fuera del avión. Le había costado mucho lograr dormir al joven Coco, y eso que no le pudo dar sueños, pero lo había logrado.

El brillo de su arena contrastaba con la oscuridad del taller, y avanzó flotando en dirección al cuarto de Pitch. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, las luces se prendieron y pudo ver a Nicholas St. Norte sentado en un sillón cercano, portando una inusual mirada seria.

"Sandman" Dijo Norte con un toque de desprecio.

Sandy inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, no notando o ignorando el tono con el que Norte se le había dirigido.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Norte mandándole una mirada acusadora al notar al chico inconsciente en los brazos de Sandman.

"No te preocupes, solo está durmiendo" Escribió Sandy, intentando pasar a Norte, pero no lográndolo.

"No debería venir tan tarde al taller, se queda despierto hasta muy tarde desde que sale contigo" Le dijo Norte, acercándose un poco más a Sandman.

Sandy le dio una calmada sonrisa que hizo que Norte frunza el entrecejo. "Nick...Pitch es un espíritu de la oscuridad, de la noche...debería dormir de día"

"Antes no era así" Argumentó Norte.

"Antes Pitch no tenía poderes" Sandy explicó con una sonrisa e intentó moverse una vez más, pero sin conseguirlo.

"Yo voy a llevarlo a su cuarto, muchas gracias" Dijo Norte rápidamente y tomando al joven pelinegro en sus brazos.

Pitch lloriqueó suavemente, quejándose por ser alejado de la paz que emanaba Sandman hacia la neutralidad del pecho de Santa Claus, en donde era más proclive a tener pesadillas.

"Ya no tienes nada que hacer acá, Sanderson. Puedes irte"

Sandy parpadeó un par de veces bajo la mirada fija de Norte, realmente le estaba diciendo que se vaya.

"Nicholas..."

"Sí sabes que aunque no nos haya parecido antes, que Pitch dé pesadillas es lo mejor para todos ¿no?"

El Guardián del Asombro soltó un fuerte suspiro y miró a otro lado. "Da"

"¿Y sabes que Pitch viene conmigo porque es lo mejor para él? Pitch sabe que le conviene venir conmigo-"

"Bueno, ¿pues no te parece que debería dejar de ir contigo tan seguido?" Espetó Norte de repente, pegando a Pitch a su pecho. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, rápidamente aclaró. "Llega tarde al taller...y está durmiendo poco, ¿eso no debería preocuparte?...Quiero protegerlo...me-me da miedo que le paso algo malo mientras yo no esté..." Confesó el Guardián de Navidad poniendo un mechón negro suelto detrás de la oreja de Pitch.

Sandy flotó silenciosamente hacia él, y puso una pequeña mano en su gran hombro.

"Norte...Yo no dejaría que le pase algo...no otra vez..."

"Eso no lo sé" Dijo Norte con molestia. "Tú, al igual que Áster, lo has tratado mal desde primer día, solo desde que recuperó sus poderes te empezaste a preocupar. Yo he estado siempre con él, me encargué de sus heridas y estuve con él cuando tenía pesadillas... ¡¿cómo sé que no le harás daño?!" Gritó-susurró Norte, la ira haciendo que su acento se vuelva más marcado.

Sandy lo miró unos segundos, el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos, su brillo apagándose lentamente. "Sí, lo traté mal, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso ¿está bien? Pero ni tú ni nadie saben por qué, ¡no tienes derecho de decirme cómo me debía sentir! Si...si supieras por qué me-me daba _miedo _acercarme me entenderías..."

Norte suavizó su mirada, viendo como Sandy giraba sus hombros, sintiéndose incómodo con la delgada cicatriz en su espalda que cierta arma oscura le había dejado, disparada por el monstruo que había sido el chico a quien sostenía tan cariñosamente. "Sanderson...sé que duele...pero hemos visto que niño no recuerda, no debe pagar por algo que técnicamente él no hizo"

Sandy se frotó los ojos al sentir que empezaban a cristalizarse. "Lo sé... ¿por qué crees que me duele, eh? ¡Porque él no es el Pitch que conocíamos!, pero no sé si él-"Sandy apretó los dientes mirando hacia abajo. "Olvídalo" Dijo finalmente, ante la mirada expectante de Norte.

"¿Qué no me quieres decir, Sandman?" Preguntó Norte sospechoso.

Sandy dudó un momento pero al ver al chico dormido, suspiró. "Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie...a ningún guardián...y menos a Pitch...Promételo" Empezó Sandy, y Norte asintió.

"Bueno...hace mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez siglos, yo, ah-bueno-" Un quejido lo interrumpió y ambas miradas fueron puestas sobre el pelinegro. Norte giró un poco a Pitch para ver la mueca que estaba haciendo, empezaba a tener una pesadilla. Norte lo sacudió con delicadeza, intentando despertarlo, pero Sandy negó con la cabeza.

"Hay que llevarlo a su cuarto" Le escribió, y ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto, Sandy flotaba detrás de Norte, tirando la manga de su túnica nerviosamente.

Norte dejó a Pitch en la cama, y al instante Pitch se encogió como bolita, negando con la cabeza.

Norte frunció el ceño preocupado, e intentó despertarlo nuevamente, pero Sandy lo detuvo.

"¿Estás demente, Mansnoozie? ¿Dejarás que tenga una pesadilla? Déjame despertarlo" Dijo Norte cuestionando la sanidad de Sandman.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, Norte, necesita dormir" Sandy se sentó al lado del pelinegro y puso sus manos en su grisácea frente. Las manos de Sandy brillaron dorado, cada vez intensificándose más. La mueca de miedo que el niño portaba no quería cambiar, y Sandy entrecerró los ojos con determinación, su cuerpo entero brillando como una pequeña estrella.

Finalmente, la mueca se borró y los delgados labios de Pitch formaron una pequeña sonrisa; arena dorada, aunque pálida, giraba sin patrón alguno sobre el niño. Sandy sonrió y colapsó a su lado, respirando pesadamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Norte viendo que el pálido brillo de Sandy no mejoraba. Sandy abrió los ojos y sonrió. "Sí, ya estoy bien"

"¿Qué-qué pasó, Sandy?"

Sandy apoyó su mejilla contra la almohada que Pitch no estaba usando. "Bueno...me es difícil hacer que Pitch se duerma ¿sabes? Y mucho más darle un buen sueño"

"¿Por qué?"

"Será un niño, pero sigue siendo el Coco" Dijo Sandy sonriendo forzadamente.

Norte notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Pitch y las limpió con su dedo pulgar, acariciando su mejilla. "Pobre chico..." Dijo suspirando. "Hace tiempo que no tenía pesadillas"

Sandy levantó la vista hacia Norte sin creer lo que había dicho.

"¿Que no lo sabes?...Pitch tiene pesadillas todas las noches..."

Norte pareció aturdido por la declaración escrita de Sandy. "Pero ya no llora en noches...no me llama cuando despierta..."

Las mejillas de Sandy se tornaron naranja y miró a otro lado. "Me viene a buscar..." Escribió en letras pequeñas que desafortunadamente Norte sí alcanzó a leer, sus azules ojos se entrecerraron con molestia.

"Ay Norte...no te preocupes...no te voy a robar a Pitch" Dijo Sandy rodando los ojos juguetonamente con una sonrisa "Él te quiere mucho, no dejes que eso cambie..." Sandy besó rápidamente la frente de Pitch y se acercó a Norte, entregándole una bolsita dorada. "Toma, es arena de sueño, para cuando tenga pesadillas" Con eso, Sandy saltó por la ventana, creando una nube de arena bajo él y desapareciendo en la distancia.

-.-

"¡Pitch!" Norte llamó al pelinegro y Pitch se materializó en frente de él.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Pitch, luchando un poco por separar la vista de su juego, había tomado un gusto por el 'Ipad' y llevaba toda la noche en las sombras, jugando para pasar el último nivel de un juego.

"¿Esa es forma de responder, jovencito?"

Pitch suspiró al perder una vez más y miró a Norte. "No..." Dijo a regañadientes. "Dígame mi estimado Nicholas St. Norte, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" Dijo Pitch en un tono burlón que hizo que Norte se riera y lo golpeara suavemente en la espalda.

"¿Puedes ir a buscar a Jack? ¿Da? Quiero hablar con él"

Pitch gruñó con flojera en voz alta, pero obedeció, desapareciendo en las sombras. Apareció segundos después en su helado y congelado cuarto.

Jack, como era su costumbre estos días, estaba durmiendo. Había nieve, hielo y escarcha en todos lados, la ventana estaba abierta, y el viento rugía fuertemente.

"Jack..." Dijo Pitch tocando su hombro para despertarlo, solo para sisear de dolor y retirar su mano al instante, como si se hubiera quemado.

Su temperatura corporal estaba mucho más baja que de costumbre, Pitch podía ver escarcha cubriendo las mejillas y frente de Jack.

"Mm, ¿Jack? Vamos, despierta" Dijo Pitch una vez más, esta vez intentando tocar su cayado que parecía pegado (tal vez literalmente) a Jack, pero a medio camino, Jack abrió los ojos al instante, sus pupilas contrayéndose para ver al pelinegro. Un gruñido inhumano se escapó de su garganta y antes de que Pitch tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Jack se lanzó sobre él, clavando sus blancos dientes en su mano derecha.

Su grito se ahogó en su garganta, paralizado por el frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, congelando sus pulmones y helándolo hasta los huesos. "AHH!"

Jack no dejaba de gruñir, y se levantó, acercándose a Pitch, quien retrocedía confundido y asustado con su helada mano al pecho. "¡Jack! ¿Qué pasa?"

El cayado de Jack brilló azul, listo para congelar a este chico que lo había despertado. Pitch estaba tan asustado que no podía llamar a las sombras para huir.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Jack gritó salvajemente, su gritó mezclándose con el rugido del viento y disparó. Pitch se encogió, esperando el ataque, pero nunca llegó, ya que fue desintegrado por la espada que lo había atravesado y ahora estaba clavada en la pared.

Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza, y vieron a Norte corriendo hacia ellos, especialmente a Jack. Levantó sus manos, como lo hacen los domadores para aplacar la ira de sus animales.

"Hijo...shush...tranquilo...shush" Jack intentó morderlo también, pero Norte se movía ágilmente, como si supiera qué movimientos haría Jack. "Puedes volver a dormir...tranquilo"

Pitch vio cómo Jack parpadeaba pesadamente, bajando la guardia por un rato, dejando que Norte lo cargue y lo deje en su cama cubierta de nieve. Jack abrazó su cayado y soltó un suspiro contento, seguido de una sonrisa. Estaba dormido de nuevo.

Pitch parpadeó un par de veces, una mueca de confusión plasmada en su rostro mientras abrazaba su mano contra su pecho. Norte se acercó a él, hablando en voz baja. "¿Estás bien? Lo siento, debí suponer que había empezado su hibernación..."

"¡¿Hi-hibernación?!" Preguntó Pitch confundido, contrayéndose de dolor cuando el dolor de su mano creció hasta su antebrazo.

Norte asintió y analizó su mano, pensando vagamente que Pitch tenía la manía de lastimarse las manos, y frunció el ceño. "Vamos a mi oficina, ¿da?"

Pitch asintió, haciéndose el valiente para no demostrar que su mano congelada le quemaba más de lo que parecía. "¿Por-por qué a tu oficina y no a la enfermería?"

"Mordedura de Jack es especial, bastante fría...congela mano, se pone morada, como cuando te quedas mucho tiempo en el frío"

Pitch resopló de risa a pesar de la seria situación. "Frost-bite*" Dijo riendo suavemente y Norte también rió.

"Da...y peor aun cuando está en hibernación"

Pitch extendió su mano para que Norte vierta el contenido azul de un envase en su mano. "¿Me quieres explicar eso de la hibernación? ¡¿Cómo que Jack está hibernando?!" Preguntó incrédulo.

Norte sonrió ante la confundida cara del pelinegro y dijo. "Espíritus estacionales hibernan cuando su estación termina. Jack hiberna en meses más calientes de verano"

"Ok...pero, ¿por qué me mordió?"

"Modo de protección...digamos que está en 'automático', en un modo más salvaje que los protege de peligros en hibernación"

"Genial... ¿cuánto tiempo dura?"

"Bueno...lo máximo que Jack ha dormido han sido cinco meses" "¿¡Cinco meses!?" "Pero normalmente son tres"

Pitch sopló un mechón negro fuera de su cara haciendo puchero. Si contaba tres meses, Jack despertaría en Julio...Lo-lo iba a extrañar.

"Eh...no te pongas así" Dijo Norte al notar su deprimida expresión. "Él estará bien, de verdad" Pitch mantuvo una seria mirada y Norte lo atrajo a un abrazo, esta vez logrando sacarle una sonrisa. "¿Quieres ser el primero en ver los nuevos diseños de esculturas que tengo?"

"Um...no lo sé...tenía que ir con Sandy hoy-"

"¡Bah! ¡Por un día no pasa nada! Te dejaré usar mi sierra..."

"¡Sí!" Dijo Pitch emocionado, las sombras moviéndose a sus pies mientras corría a la mesa de trabajo.

Norte sonrió victoriosamente. _Norte: 1, Sandy: 0_

-.-.-.-

"¡Pitch! ¡Jajaja, sé que estás allí!" Dijo Sophie al instante en que notó el cambio en las sombras de su casa.

Pitch se materializó enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa "¿Cómo lo supiste, niña?"

"Porque no es tonta, haces mucha bulla cuando intentas asustar a alguien desde las sombras" Dijo Jamie con una sonrisa, chocando puños con Pitch cuando este escapó del abrazo de su hermana.

"¡Hey! ¡Claro que no!" Se quejó Pitch.

"Claro que sí" Le dijo Sophie riendo. Pitch le sacó la lengua y Sophie hizo lo mismo.

"Oye... ¿Y Jack?" Le preguntó Jamie mientras se acomodaba uno de sus audífonos.

Pitch tiró un poco de la manga de su casaca, nervioso. Era la primera vez que los venía a visitar sin Jack y se sentía extraño. Al principio hasta había llegado a creer que no podrían verlo y caminarían a través de él como todos los demás porque Jack no estaba, pero eso era obviamente ridículo.

"Bueno...está...durmiendo"

"¿Durmiendo?" Preguntó Jamie.

"Ah, sí. Bueno, um." Pitch pensó cómo explicar lo que le explicó Norte. "Como el invierno ya terminó, Jack va a dormir por unos meses y-"

"¡Ah! ¡Está hibernando!" Dijo Jamie y ambos hermanos se rieron cuando Pitch abrió la boca en asombro. "Pudiste haber dicho eso, ya lo sabemos Jajaja"

Pitch rió nervioso y pasó una mano por su cabello. Al levantar la mirada, vio que la rubia lo estaba mirando fijamente. Un rubor creció en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, y ¿qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Pitch.

Sophie abrió grandes los ojos y tomó la mano de Pitch, arrastrándolo a su cuarto. Ya ahí, Pitch se sentó en la cama celeste de Sophie mientras la ojiverde buscaba misteriosamente algo entre sus desordenados cajones.

"Um, ¿Sophie? ¿Qué haces?"

"¡Ajá!" Gritó Sophie haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria, que hizo que el pelinegro riera por lo bajo. La niña era adorable.

Sophie se acercó a él y le entregó una cartita decorada con un lacito, en letras corridas, decía '_Para Pitch'._

"Es para ti..." Dijo Sophie sonrojándose y mirando al suelo girando las manos nerviosamente.

Pitch levantó una delgada ceja hacia Sophie y su vista regresó a la carta, perdiéndose cómo su acción había hecho que el sonrojo de Sophie creciera.

El pelinegro abrió la carta y leyó lo que había dentro. _¡Estás invitado a mi cumpleaños! Espero que puedas celebrar este día especial conmigo. _

"Te-Tenía que-que entregar las cartas todavía en al-algunos meses...pe-pero no-no sabía si te podría ver...y-y me gustaría que-que vengas..." Pitch sintió que su corazón se caía cuando notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Sophie. "Pe-pero si no quieres venir, es-está bien"

"Aw, Sophie..." Dijo Pitch abrazando a la niña, quien escondió su cabeza en su hombro. "No llores...obviamente me encantaría venir, no llores..."

Sophie lo miró haciendo puchero. "¿Lo-lo prometes?"

Pitch sonrió, mostrando los dientes. "¡Absolutamente!" Se inclinó un poco y se llevó la mano al pecho. "Con mi alma"

Sophie soltó una risita y se limpió la cara con la manga de su polo. "Es en Julio..."

Pitch asintió y guardó cuidadosamente la carta en el bolsillo de su casaca. "Te adelantes bastante en entregármela, querida...como 3 meses" Dijo riendo. Sophie se movió de un lado a otro mirando al techo. "Quería estar segura de que vendrías"  
Pitch rodó los ojos juguetonamente, las sombras cubriendo el cuarto más de lo usual. "Todo por mi primera creyente"

Sophie dio una risilla y lo abrazó. Pitch no dudó en devolver el abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-

"¡Me aburroooo!" Se quejó Pitch, estirándose en su cuarto. La Televisión estaba prendida, los juguetes por doquier (aunque eso no era novedad) música, aparatos electrónicos, todos prendidos, y él seguía aburrido.

"¡Tonto Jack que tiene que dormir por tres malditos meses!" Había pasado un mes desde que Jack inició su hibernación, y Pitch ya quería arrancarse el cabello.

Al rodar más cerca al borde de la cama, se resbaló y cayó, siendo absorbido por las sombras debajo de su cama. Fue expulsado en algún lugar del taller unos segundos después, riendo.

Era la cocina, y aprovechó en asaltar la despensa antes de los elfos le ganen. Le sacó la lengua a los pequeños duendes cuando notaron que ya no tenían comida qué robar.

Riendo maliciosamente, desapareció en la primera sombra que vio, salvándose por un pelo de ser mordido por los duendes de orejas puntiagudas.

"Jajaja, estúpidos elfos que no me-¡ahhh!" Gritó al salir de la sombra y perder el balance con algo, cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

Gruñó por lo bajo y rodó para mirar boca arriba. Había una alfombra negra, estantes, varios libros de todos los tamaños y formas y cuatro guardianes mirándolo curiosamente, uno de ellos con su típica mirada gruñona. Era la biblioteca, y aparentemente, ellos _estaban_ en una reunión.

"... ¿Ups?" Se disculpó, rodando una vez más para estar echado sobre su estómago.

"¿Qué haces en el piso, Pitch?" Le preguntó Norte y Pitch respondió a la necesidad de su lado sarcástico de hablar.

"Pues, fíjate que es muy cómodo estar el suelo, digo, es mi sitio preferido para estar"

"Pero si el suelo es duro y frío... ¿por qué-?" Tooth se acercó a Norte y le dijo. "Es sarcasmo, Norte"

Pitch escuchó a Norte susurrar "Ahhhh" y empezó a carcajearse. Sandy lo ayudó a pararse.

"Gracias" Dijo, y tres de los cuatro guardianes presentes sonrieron.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Les preguntó Pitch, sentándose en el sitio que Jack debería estar ocupando.

Bunny gruñó rodando los ojos y miró a Norte impaciente. "¿Le puedes decir a _este _que nos deje en paz?"

"Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?" Dijo Pitch hostilmente. Si estuviera solo con Bunnymund, no hubiera tenido la valentía de responderle, pero ahora que estaba con su familia, sabía que no le pasaría nada.

"Sí, lo sé...pero me da ganas de vomitar al escucharlo"

"¡¿Qué te pasa estúpido?! Mejor ponte a buscar _huevos_, seguro para eso sí eres bueno" Dijo Pitch sonriendo satisfecho al ver la ofendida expresión del Guardián.

Áster le agarró el brazo, zarandeándolo "¡Maldito estorbo! ¡¿Por qué no vas a jo-?!"

"¡ÁSTER!" Norte gritó, separando al Conejo de Pascua del chico. Sandy flotó hacia Pitch, jalándolo de los brazos para que no se lance sobre Bunnymund para despellejarlo. La ira en sus ojos amarillos solo era superada por la que brillaba en los ojos del ruso.

"¡Suficiente, Bunnymund!"

Bunny pegó sus orejas a su cráneo por el grito y miró atónito cómo todos se acercaban a Pitch... ¡a Pitch!

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Tooth y Pitch, quien miraba al suelo con un puchero, negó la cabeza. "Me duele mi brazo"

"¡Aw! ¡Bunny! ¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo Tooth abrazando a Pitch.

Bunny fulminó a Pitch con la mirada cuando él le sacó la lengua cuando nadie lo veía.

"¡¿Es en serio?!"

Todos voltearon su cabeza, y fue el turno de Bunny de ser el fulminado con la mirada.

"¿Puedo saber de qué hablaban?... ¿O también me van a gritar?" Dijo Pitch con ojitos de perrito, que, tanto él como Bunny, sabían que eran falsos. Tenía el don de poner caritas tristes a su conveniencia.

"Claro muchacho. Hablábamos de Jack, de su hibernación, y de cómo la cantidad de niños que creen en nosotros se ha incrementado" Le informó Norte.

"Hum...genial" Dijo Pitch. "¿Hablan con los niños para que creen en ustedes?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Bunny, quien estaba enfadado, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. Los otros guardianes negaron con la cabeza.

"No Pitch, nunca hablamos con los niños" Le dijo Sandy, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía el pelinegro.

"¿Pero, por qué? ¡Tienen más oportunidad de que crean en ustedes si los ven! Y los que ya creen, refuerzan su fe y se lo dicen a más niños"  
Norte, Tooth y Sandy se miraron entre sí, no era una mala idea, pero había un problema, ¡no tenían tiempo! Siempre andaban ocupados haciéndolos felices, no tenían tiempo para ellos.

"Pitch, es muy buena tu idea...pero...es bastante raro que tengamos tiempo para convivir con los niños..." Dijo Tooth con una cálida sonrisa. "Nuestra creencia se basa en su mayoría en fe, además, no hay una ocasión especial en la que podamos convivir con ellos"

Pitch entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, cuando un foco de arena negra se creó sobre él, haciendo que Sandy ría silenciosamente. "¡Sí lo hay! ¡El cumpleaños de Sophie!"

Eso llamó la atención de Bunny ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El cumpleaños de Sophie se estaba acercando.

"Es en un par de meses. Hará una fiesta, hagan espacio en su muy apretada agenda de guardianes, vayan, dejen que los niños los vean un rato, coman pastel y ¡seguro habrá más luces cubriendo el globo!"

Norte soltó una carcajada, golpeando a Pitch en la espalda, felicitándolo, aunque solo logró que el chico se quedara sin aire en los pulmones. "¡Pitch tiene razón! Es buena idea, ¿da? Sophie Bennett tiene una creencia bastante fuerte, ¿qué dicen guardianes?"

Tooth asintió riendo y Sandy levantó los pulgares. Pitch se llenó de orgullo, había ayudado a los guardianes, y le había conseguido a su amiga una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Los tres guardianes miraron a Bunny, y Pitch lo retó con la mirada a decir que su idea no era buena.

"Grr, ¡bien! Pero solo porque es el cumpleaños de Sophie"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Un paraíso frío e invernal, suave y cómodo. Estaba relajado, sin alguna preocupación en el mundo, solo en encontrar la posición perfecta para seguir dormitando. Pero algo ya no le dejaba.

Detrás de sus párpados había una luz, una luz que contaminaba toda su oscura vista y lo incomodaba. Jack intentó abrir sus ojos, pero sus pestañas estaban congeladas, escarcha cubriéndolas. Logró romper la congelada barrera y al instante deseó no haberla roto, porque luz blanca lo atacó al instante.

"¡Ah! ¡Apaguen esa cosa!" Se quejó, echando vaho al hablar. Su voz estaba ronca, helada y fría, como el hielo.

Jack se talló los ojos y analizó el lugar. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era tener sueño, mucho sueño, y prometer una venganza contra Sandman por hacerlo sentir así. De allí, nada. Solo relajante oscuridad.

Analizó su ropa, tenía más escarcha y hielo encima que de costumbre, era raro, y su cuerpo irradiaba más frío de lo que lo hace normalmente. Se sentía nuevo, renovado, como si el sueño lo hubiera recargado y llenado de energía.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, o lo intentó, luchando con el hielo que la mantenía pegada. Decidió patearla, y se abrió con facilidad. "Jejeje"

Caminó por los conocidos pasadizos del taller, sus pies dejando congeladas huellas mientras caminaba, hasta que se topó con cierto pelinegro.

Pitch abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma y luego sonrió. "¡Jack!"

Quiso abrazarlo, pero cerca de él, se detuvo, temblando. "Estás helado" Dijo susurrando, y Jack rió.

"Hola a ti también"

Cuando dejó de temblar, Pitch dijo. "¡Por fin despertarte!" Luego le gritó con algo de molestia. "¡¿Sabes cuantas veces me estuve muriendo aquí?!"

Jack lo miró confundido. "¿Por fin?"

"Tres meses es mucho tiempo, te cuento"

_¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo..._

"Jajaja. Hibernación...claro... ¿Alguien me intentó despertar?"

Pitch levantó su mano. "Y me mordiste"

Jack estalló en carcajadas, imaginando la escena, ya que no lo recordaba. "Lo siento"

"Meh, no importa" Dijo Pitch desestimando el asunto.

"¡Jack!" Escucharon ambos jóvenes a Norte gritar detrás de ellos. Norte levantó a Jack y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla, para finalmente abrazarlo.

"¡Me ahogo!" Dijo Jack golpeando la espalda de Norte, quien después de eso, lo soltó.

"¿En serio mordí a Pitch?" Le preguntó Jack despeinando a Pitch, recibiendo un 'me demoré un montón para tenerlo así' de parte del chico.

"Da...aunque menos de lo que mordiste a Bunny"  
Pitch estalló en carcajadas cuando Jack sacó su lengua, asqueado, recordando los pelos en su boca. "Oh, Jack. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sophie, ¿sí puedes venir, no?"

"¡¿Ya estamos Julio?!"

-.-

"¡Saca esa cosa de mi cara!"

"¡Jackson! ¡Deja que Tooth te ponga el bloqueador!"

"¡Pero se siente raro!"

"¿Te quieres quemar?"

"Acabo de hibernar, lo soportaré bien"

"No me interesa, te lo pones"

Tooth perseguía a Jack con un bloqueador en la mano, volando por todos lados.

El bloqueador lo había diseñado Norte. Mientras que uno normal protege de los rayos solares, este mantenía a Jack frío para que el calor del verano no lo enferme, pero para eso, tenía que ponerse una cantidad grande.

Sandy vigilaba que Pitch se ponga el suyo, el de él protegía su sensible piel no de los rayos solares, sino de la luz que estos creaban. Pitch arrugó la nariz cuando Sandy le dijo que lo que se puso no era suficiente y le expandió la crema blanca por toda su cara y cuello. No le gustaba, pero era la condición que le habían puesto Norte y Sanderson para ir, y claro, no iba a romper su promesa con Sophie.

Norte atrapó a Jack, quien recién se había enterado de los planes que habían hecho sin él ayer, y Tooth le esparció sin delicadeza el bloqueador, usando la misma velocidad con la que batían sus alas. Jack sacó la lengua y lamió el bloqueador de casualidad.

"¡Ah, ah! ¡Ma lenga!" Dijo Jack saltando de un lado a otro con la amarga sustancia en la punta de su lengua. Tooth sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron listos, Pitch se veía como un zombi y Jack como un muñeco de nieve pálido. Ninguno pudo evitar reírse por la apariencia del otro.

"¿Dónde está Bunny?"

Justo en ese momento, un agujero se abrió en el suelo, y Bunny saltó fuera de él. "¿Ya están listos?" Bunny sostenía un regalo forrado de celeste y verde en una pata. "Urgh... ¿_Él_ también viene?"

Norte se acercó tranquilamente a Bunny y le susurró unas cosas que, si el conejo no estuviera cubierto de pelo, se hubiera visto cómo palidecía.

"Claro, yo sugerí la idea" Dijo simplemente Pitch bajo amenaza del Creador de Sueños.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, ¡al trineo!"

Los ojos de Pitch se iluminaron. ¡¿Estaba oyendo bien?! ¿¡El trineo!? Utilizó las sombras para ser el primero en llegar al majestuoso trineo. Los yetis estaban ajustando los arneses y dando toques finales. Su sorpresiva aparición los había sobresaltado.

**_Cuidado, no toques nada hasta que te digan_**

**¡Tócalo y destrúyelo!**

Pitch estaba saltando de la emoción, haciendo inconscientemente que el hielo bajo él se mezcle con arena negra. "¡Vamos, apúrense!"

Jack obedeció y flotando, se acomodó en el trineo junto a Sandy y Tooth. Bunny tragó saliva y Norte le señaló su trineo, con una mirada que ante los ojos de Bunny decía, _Sube o muere._

Pitch esperó a que Bunny subiera al trineo para acercarse tímidamente a Santa Claus. "Norte..."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Esto cuenta como nuestro paseo tú y yo?"

Norte lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió cálidamente. "No" Le guiñó el ojo y Pitch, contento con la respuesta, subió al trineo.

"¡Abróchense los cinturones!"

"Deja de decir eso..." Masculló Bunny por lo bajo y Norte agitó las riendas.

Los renos empezaron a correr. El trineo avanzó a una velocidad increíble.

El cuello de todos se fue para atrás por la fuerza, en especial el de Bunny, quien intentó clavar sus uñas en la madera que ya tenía marcas de sus antiguos ataques de pánicos.

"¡Todos muévanse!" Gritó Norte y el trineo entró a un túnel negro. Pitch gritó ante la sensación de caer al vacío, solo para reír con todas sus fuerzas cuando la luz regresó, y estaban deslizándose por un túnel hecho de hielo.

"¡Todavía no es la mejor parte!" Gritó Jack para ser escuchado entre los gritos de Bunny. Pitch miró hacia atrás y vio que Sandy y Tooth estaban levantando los brazos, como si fuera una montaña rusa. Pitch quería hacer lo mismo, pero no podía soltar su agarre que tenía en el borde del trineo por más que trataba.

El trineo daba brincos por la velocidad a la que iban y cuando levantó la cabeza, vio una torre de madera en donde unos yetis estaban trabajando.

"¡Más rápido, más rápido!" Logró gritar. Escuchó a Norte reír maniáticamente y bajó una palanca. ¡El trineo ahora corría en las paredes del túnel! ¡Increíble! Empezaron a dar vueltas y Pitch no paraba de gritar de la emoción, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos por la fuerza con la que se agarraba.

"¡Espero que te gusten las maromas, Pitch!"

"¡Voy a vomitar!" Gritó el conejo con una voz aguda de miedo. Pitch sonrió, inhalando el fuerte aroma.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Gritaron ambos espíritus peliblancos cuando la salida del túnel se vio. Pitch se asomó al borde de trineo y abrió grandes los ojos. Era una rampa de madera. Los renos corrieron y saltaron, empezando a correr en el aire.

"¡Klassno*!" Gritó Norte dando una voltereta en el aire.

"¡Guau!" Dijo Pitch, viendo el Taller alejarse cada vez más. El viento jugaba con su cabello, sus mechones negros tapándole la cara.

"Abróchese todo el mundo" Norte sacó una esfera de nieve y susurró. "Bosque de Burgess"

Pitch cerró los ojos cuando el trineo entró al colorido portal, desapareciendo en el aire.

-.-

"¡Jamie!" Gritó estresada la Sra. Bennett, chequeando la lista que tenía en su mano.

"¿Qué?" Le dijo el castaño algo fastidiado por ser llamado cada cinco minutos.

"¡Háblame bien, James! ¡¿Puedes llamar a tu papá?! ¡Me dijo hace media hora que vendría con el pastel!"

Jamie rodó los ojos y fue a llamar a su papá. Hace unas semanas había regresado de su viaje de cinco meses a un país cuyo nombre no recordaba y estaba muy feliz de verlo. Cuando su papá contestó, le dijo que su mamá estaba a punto de enloquecer y que no se demorara con el pastel. Su papá se rió y le dijo que lo haría lo más rápido posible.

"Dice que no demora. ¿Ya me puedo ir?"

"¿No puedes ayudar a tu madre, Jamie?" Jamie la miró como si le hubieran dicho que le tenían que cortar un brazo.

"Te pagaré veinte dólares por cada hora que ayudes"

"Okay" Dijo el joven castaño contento. Mientras ponía los vasos y platos en la mesa del comedor, escuchó a Sophie reír con sus amigas en el segundo piso, lo más probable era que les estaba contando de Jack y Pitch y los gu-¡Guardianes!

"¡Mamá! ¡Me olvidé de decirte!"  
"¿Ahora qué, Jamie?"  
"Jack y Pitch van a venir..." Empezó Jamie.

"Ya lo sabía, hijo. Ahora, tráeme esos va-"

"...Con los guardianes..."  
La Sra. Julie continuó arreglando todo, hasta que la información fue finalmente procesada por su cerebro.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo plasmada.

Jamie se encogió de vergüenza por no haber avisado antes. "Sí...Pitch me dijo que quería que sea una sorpresa para Sophie..."

"¡Ay Dios, ay dios, ay dios! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Santa Claus y el Hada de los Dientes van a venir?!" Dijo su mamá en histeria.

"Y el conejo de Pascua y Sandman también..." Masculló Jamie, pero cuando su mamá lo fulminó con la mirada, se calló al instante.

"¡Genial! Simplemente genial" Dijo derrotada, desplomándose en la silla más cercana.

"Ma, no te preocupes, ellos son geniales, te van a agradar..." Dijo su hijo tratando de animarla  
"Jaja...sí, seguro, hijo"

El timbre sonó.

La Sra. Bennett volvió a gritar.

Jamie rió por lo bajó y se dirigió a la puerta, viendo a través del ojo mágico. Con una sonrisa incrédula, abrió la puerta para ver a los seis espíritus enfrente de él.

Jack y Pitch entraron normal, acostumbrados a entrar y salir de la casa. "Hola Sra. Julie" Dijeron al unísono al ver a la mamá de los Bennett meciéndose de adelante a atrás.

Jamie miró a los guardianes, quienes no podían tener la cara más roja de vergüenza e incomodidad, y luego a su mamá. "¡Ma! ¡Ven!"  
La Sra. Bennett tomó coraje y se levantó del sillón, decidida a saludar a sus ídolos de la infancia. Simplemente un 'Hola Santa, gracias por esa muñeca que me trajiste a los siete, muy bonita' debía bastar.

De todas las opciones que tenía sobre la apariencia de los Guardianes...estas rompieron la escala.

Santa Claus era un hombre alto e intimidante con tatuajes; el Conejo de Pascua, un conejo antropomórfico más alto que ella; el Hada de los Dientes, una mujer cubierta de plumas multicolores, bien maquillada y hermosas alas que batían con fuerza y rapidez, como las de un colibrí; y Sandman, un pequeño hombrecito con el cabello dorado cubierto de brillante arena dorada.

No tenía derecho a sorprenderse tanto. Después de todo, el Coco había resultado ser un tímido niño de cabello despeinado...

"¿Buenas tardes, Sra. Bennett?" Le dijo Santa educadamente. Um, Santa es ruso. ¿Quién lo diría?

"..."

"¡Mamá!"

"... ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Pasen, pasen" La Sra. Bennett se movió, dejando pasar a los Guardianes.

Jack y Pitch se negaron a moverse del sillón en el que se habían echado. ¡Los habían hecho caminar desde el bosque! ¡Bajo el sol! Y solo porque Norte creía que era mejor esconder su trineo cerca al lago de Jack.

Jamie jaló a ambos jóvenes, tirándolos al piso con un estruendo. Había que ser educados con los invitados y darles asiento.

"¡Calor!" Se quejó Jack y Jamie fue a mover el termostato de la casa.

"¿Cómo has estado, compañero?" Le preguntó Bunny cuando terminó de reír por la caída de Pitch.

"Bien...Bien aburrido"

"Jamie..." Advirtió la Sra. Bennett pero no podía dejar de mirar a los guardianes.

"No puedo creer que estén en mi casa..." Dijo levantando una mano, como si quisiera pararse y tocarlos para ver si eran reales.

"Gracias por dejarnos venir, Sra. Bennett" Dijo Tooth.

"Ajá sí...pueden decirme Julie..."

Pitch aspiró fuerte y se levantó del suelo, jalando a Jamie y a Jack lejos de la conversación. "Me dijiste que le dirías a tu mamá sobre los guardianes. ¡Está muriéndose de miedo!"

"¡Perdón, ¿sí?! Me olvidé, pero me acordé justo a tiempo... Dijo Jamie, después de salir a su amigo peliblanco.

"¿Y dónde está Sophie?" Preguntó Bunny esperanzado. Quería saludar a su pequeña Sophie, no había tenido tiempo de venir a visitarla seguido, pero quería demostrarle que seguía velando por ella.

"...Sophie... ¡Oh! Claro... ¡Sophie! ¡Tienes visitas!" Gritó Julie en dirección a las escaleras.

"Mi mamá está muy sorprendida con todo esto" Dijo Jamie pensativo. Cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el color se le fue de la cara. "Ay no"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Jack, preocupado.

"Mi papá no sabe que existen..."

"¿Tienes papá?" Preguntó Pitch inocentemente, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Jack. "Perdón Jamie...es que yo-ah"

"No te preocupes..." Murmuró Jamie, todavía plasmado con la súbita epifanía.

Escucharon el sonido de pasos en la escalera, y los seis espíritus se pararon al ver a Sophie descender. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y unos jeans claros, junto con unas ballerinas negras. Su cabello estaba recogido en una vincha azul y, al ver quién estaba abajo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en asombro.

Bunny sonrió, y abrió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de la pequeña niña.

"¡Pitch!"

Sophie corrió hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazó fuerte, las mejillas de ambos tornándose rosadas.

_¿...Qué...?_

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sophie!" Le dijo Pitch correspondiendo el abrazo fuertemente.

La boca de los guardianes, menos Jack, terminaron en el suelo y a cierto Guardián de la Esperanza se le pegaron las orejas al cráneo.

"¡Sí viniste!" Dijo Sophie contenta, sin negarse a separarse del pelinegro.

"¡Obvio sí! ¿Y qué crees? Te tengo un regalo"

Norte resopló de risa y le cerró la boca a Bunny ante la escena que tenían enfrente, pero por más que lo intentaba, su boca permanecía abierta.

_No...Sophie..._

Pitch se sonrojó cuando le entregó a Sophie su regalo. Era una rosa, pero no cualquier rosa. Estaba hecha de sombras y arena negra. Los pétalos brillaban con detalles azules y guindas, parecían ásperos pero eran, al igual que el tallo y las hojitas, muy suaves al tacto. Las hojas eran negras como la noche, tenía tanto detalle que parecería una rosa real si no fuera por las sombras que se movían alrededor de ella.

"Solo tienes que dejarla en un lugar oscuro y nunca se va a deshacer..."

Sophie miró la rosa por un largo rato, tocando suavemente cada oscuro pétalo, hasta que encontró su voz. "Es preciosa..."

Pitch se sonrojó aún más cuando Sophie se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias..."

Sophie se rió por la expresión anonadada de Pitch y lo tomó de la mano. "¡Quiero presentarte a mis amigas! ¡Ven!"

Sophie se dirigió a las escaleras, pero al instante se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo. "Ah, hola Jack, chicos. Hola Bunny"

Los guardianes, menos Bunny, sonrieron y la saludaron con la mano. Con eso dicho, Sophie y Pitch se fueron.

"Tenemos un gran problema" Dijo Jamie, todavía preocupado.  
"Si con eso te refieres a que Bunny descuartizará a Pitch cuando regresemos...sí...hay un GRAN problema" Dijo el peliblanco viendo a Norte sentando a Bunny en el sillón con los ojos abiertos en completo shock.

"Sí, ¿espera, qué? No. ¡Me refiero a que mi papá vendrá en cualquier momento y no sabe que ustedes son reales!" Dijo Jamie señalando a todos los espíritus.  
Los guardianes fruncieron el ceño mirándose entre sí, hasta que Jack sonrió. "¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Si él no nos ve, evitas hablarnos cuando esté cerca y no creerá que estás loco"

Jamie se rió, y chocó los cinco con Jack. Los guardianes no estaban tan convencidos, pero el único plan que tenían, así que ni modo.

Unos minutos después, Sophie, sus amigas y un muy pálido Pitch bajaron a la sala y digamos que las pobres niñas se quedaron plantadas al suelo viendo a los guardianes. Ellos estaban un poco oxidados en el tema de convivir con niños, que no fueran Jack o Pitch, pero el Guardián de la Diversión rompió el hielo entre ellos, utilizando varios copitos de nieve mágicos.

Pitch se acercó a Jamie amarrándose el cabello y el castaño le preguntó curioso. "¿Qué pasó?"

El pelinegro tembló y le dijo. "Me querían trenzar el cabello..." Jamie no paró de reír por un rato.

Las niñas salieron al jardín a jugar y de repente, el resto de los presenten escucharon el sonido de una llave en la puerta principal. Los guardianes, Pitch y los Bennett dieron un grito ahogado. El Sr. Bennett había llegado.

La puerta se abrió y el papá de los Bennett entró cargando un gran pastel rosa claro que le tapaba la cara. Cómo logró abrir la puerta, era un misterio.

El Sr. William Bennett era un hombre alto, pero no tanto como Norte, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, una pequeña barba y bigote y los ojos verdes como su hija. Llevaba puesto una camisa manga corta celeste, unos pantalones marrones y zapatos.

Los seis espíritus se quedaron en su lugar, sin atreverse a hacer un solo ruido. Siguieron con la mirada al Sr. Bennett, quien dijo rápidamente "hola cariño, hola Jamie" y fue a dejar el pastel en la cocina.

Todos volvieron a respirar en ese momento. Jack, Jamie y Pitch empezaron a reírse por la sincronización que hubo.

"Jamie... ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?" Dijo el Sr. Bennett desde la cocina y todos dieron un gritillo.

Jack miró a los guardianes por ayuda cuando el Sr. Bennett se acercó a Pitch y a él y les extendió la mano para saludarlos.

"Buenas tardes, perdón por no haberlos saludado antes, pero si no dejaba el pastel ahorita, se me iba a caer"

"..."  
"Papá... ¿los...puedes... ¡ver!?"

El Sr. Bennett lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. "Claro que los puedo ver, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa, hijo?"

Jamie lo miró perplejo, pensando en cómo rayos los podía ver. "Papá... te presento a-um- Jack y Pitch" Dijo señalando a cada uno.

El Sr. Bennett los analizó y ambos chicos se encogieron. "¿Te pintaste el pelo?" Le preguntó a Jack y él, quien lo miraba aterrado, dijo con una pequeña voz. "Noseñor"

"Um...ok" Fue el turno de Pitch de ser observado, y el Sr. Bennett vio cómo el pálido chico abría grande sus ojos amarillos. Le habían puesto tanto bloqueador que su piel ya no se veía gris, sino blanca pálida, algo que lo convenía bastante el momento.

"¿Son nuevos en el vecindario? Nunca los había visto antes" Les preguntó a los chicos, y Jamie respondió por ellos.

"Ajá...sí...han –han entrado recién al colegio..."  
El Sr. Bennett asintió y cuando miró en dirección al resto de los guardianes, Tooth dejó de batir sus alas y ella y Sandy plantaron los pies en el suelo lo más rápido posible.

"¡Guau! ¡Pero qué buenos disfraces!" Aclamó el Sr. Bennett con una sonrisa, y Julie se tapó la boca con una mano, entre asombrada y preocupada.

Los cuatro guardianes rieron nerviosamente con un intento de sonrisa. "Jaja...sí..." Dijo Norte, sobándose la barba.

"¡Se parecen bastante a los personajes que le gustan a Sophie!" William los miró de pies a cabeza. "Déjenme adivinar...Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascua, Sandman y... ¿el hada de los dientes? Que diseño más original..." Dijo mirando a Tooth, quien tenía la cara completamente roja.

Jamie, Jack y Pitch estallaron en risa cuando el papá de Jamie le preguntó a Bunny si el disfraz no le daba calor.  
"No sabía que tu papá era creyente"

"No creo que él mismo sepa"  
La Sra. Bennett intervino cuando su esposo empezó a jalarle las orejas. "Amor, ya que ya llegaste, ¿qué tal si salimos todos al jardín?"

"¡Buena idea!" Gritó entusiasmado el Sr. William, yendo a paso apresurado al patio trasero en donde la fiesta se iba a celebrar. La Sra. Julie lo siguió.

Jamie, Jack y Pitch fueron los siguientes y los Guardianes se quedaron un rato más en su sitio.

"William Bennett no tiene luz en Globo" Murmuró Norte.

La reunión continuó bastante normal. Los Guardianes jugaron con las niñas, quienes no podían creer que su amiga Sophie había tenido razón todo este tiempo, y le dijeron que les dirían a sus otros amigos que eran reales.

Las niñas estaban cerca de Tooth, diciéndole que era muy linda y sus coloridas plumas muy lindas, y de Bunny, diciéndole que era muy suave y genial. Bunny les sonreía a cada una, pero no podía ignorar esa sensación de odio que crecía dentro de él cada vez que veía al pelinegro. Sophie ya no lo quería por su culpa, era toda su culpa...

Sentados bajo la sombra de unos toldos, estaba Pitch con Sandy, conversando con él a la antigua (con lenguaje de señas, ya que todos estaban medios asustados de usar sus poderes por lo que pasó con el Sr. Bennett) y viendo a las niñas comer dulces (Tooth fruncía el ceño cada vez que lo hacían). El Sr. William se le acercaba de vez en cuando, diciéndole que debía tomar sol, que estaba muy pálido, pero Pitch se reusaba educadamente.

De repente, un chorro de agua le empapó la cara completamente. Cuando dejó de toser, vio a Jamie y a Jack con pistolas de agua. La escarcha en los hombros de Jack se había derretido, pero Jack seguía con una temperatura baja, se podía sentir el frío que emanaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Coco? ¿Miedo al agua?" Le dijo Jamie retadoramente y Pitch sonrió, atrapando la pistola que Jack le lanzó.

Corrió detrás de ellos, no viendo cómo Sandy se mordía el labio, preocupado.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la casa, Pitch terminó empapado de pies a cabeza. El agua helada (cortesía de Jack) goteaba de su casaca y se la tuvo que quitar, pero no había problema; el sol estaba en su punto más fuerte y debía secar rápido.

Jamie le ofreció una toalla, y Pitch la aceptó gustoso, secándose la cara, pero al mismo tiempo quitándose los restos del bloqueador sin saber. Jack todavía tenía el bloqueador, Jamie y él sabían que mojar a Jack en la cara no era la mejor idea...

Jamie y Jack desaparecieron después de eso, dejando a Pitch nuevamente solo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sophie jugar con sus amigas a lanzarse la pelota. Todas las niñas reían, pero sus oídos solo funcionaban para escuchar la suave risa de su primera creyente, de Sophie, el adorable timbre de su voz.

Un ardor en el brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró sus brazos, y se mordió el labio, preocupado. Al estar en polo manga corta, estaba más expuesto al fuerte sol que había y sus brazos ardían por la luz.

Las sombras estaban en frente de él, solo tenía que dar un par de pasos y se podía esconder pero justo un balón voló sobre él y Sophie salió corriendo detrás de él.

El pelinegro siguió a Sophie con la mirada. El balón había aterrizado al otro lado de la calle y la rubia cruzó la pista.

Pitch olfateó ligeramente el aire y frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo-no, dejó de sentir algo. Por quedarse mirando que Sophie esté bien, se había olvidado de ir a la sombra y su rostro también había empezado a quemar.

El sonido de un derrape se escuchó a lo lejos. Era un carro y estaba doblando la esquina a gran velocidad. Pitch notó que el conductor estaba ebrio.

_¿Dónde está Sophie?... ¡Ay, no!  
_Sophie había visto el carro, y Pitch sabía que lo había hecho, pero había cruzado de todos modos. ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!? Él sabía por qué. Eso que había dejado de sentir era el miedo de Sophie...pero un miedo no puede desaparecer de repente, ¿o sí?

El carro se acercaba.

**_¡Pitch! ¡¿Qué esperas?!_**

¿Dónde estaban los guardianes? No tenía idea, parecía que habían desaparecido. Lo único que podía ver era el carro, Sophie, el sol, las sombras...todo tan cerca...

**¡Ve a las sombras! ¡Te vas a quemar! Es culpa de la mocosa por no ver por dónde va.**

**_¡Pitch! ¡Es tu amiga!_**

**¡Ve a las sombras! Con nosotros...**

El carro se acercaba. Pitch no sabía qué hacer.

**_¡Pitch!_**

**¡Imagina el miedo que todos sentirán después!**

**_¡Kozmotis la salvaría!_**

Eso hizo el efecto.

"¡Sophie, cuidado!"

Pitch se alejó de las sombras y corrió hacia la pista, materializando su cayado. El carro estaba casi en delante de Sophie y Pitch se puso en frente, jalando a la niña de la cintura para el otro lado con la curvatura de su cayado.

El carro siguió de frente, Pitch no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando el carro pasó a su lado, golpeando con el metal hirviendo todo su lado derecho. Pitch gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó su hombro sonar al irse para atrás, su pie tampoco se salvó de ser arrollado.

Pero eso no le importó, tenía que saber si Sophie estaba bien. Antes de que pudiera ir siquiera con ella, la niña se levantó del suelo (la fuerza con la que Pitch la había sacado de la pista la dejó allí) y corrió hacia él.

"¡Pitch!" Dijo preocupada, abrazándolo, aunque eso solo hizo que Pitch sisee de dolor.

"¡Sophie! ¡Te pudiste haber hecho daño! ¡¿Por qué no cruzaste con cuidado?!" Pitch sopló un poco de arena negra a sus ojos y algo en la mirada de Sophie cambió. Miró a la pista, y sintió miedo, ella no se lastimó, pero Pitch sí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Pitch agarrando su hombro, sangrando y adolorido.

"¡Perdón, Pitch!" Gritó Sophie con los ojos lloroso, aunque sabía que eso no arreglaría nada.

El pelinegro dio una sonrisa, aunque terminó volviéndose una mueca, e intentó abrazarla para consolarla. A él no le importaba estar así, aun cuando todo su cuerpo ardía, él no quería que ella sufra. No logró seguir en pie sin embargo, cuando se desplomó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en la acera. Su pie dolía mucho y el sol le caía directamente en la cara, había mucha luz, mucha, todo ardía. No podía respirar. Sophie le movía el brazo, pero no la escuchaba, solo los gritos de la voz mala y las sombras alrededor de él y, mientras que, con una vista borrosa, veía sus brazos ponerse blancos, no estaba seguro, pero ¿no estaba su brazo cada vez más transparente?

"¡PITCH!"

Norte había regresado de la luna sabe dónde. Ver a su hijo en el suelo, mientras su hombro ensangrentado miraba en dirección equivocada, no era lo que esperaba ver al regresar.

Sandy se abrió paso entre él para ir con el pelinegro, pero Norte quería ser el que ayudara a Pitch, y empujó a Sandy. Sandy lo empujó. Norte lo empujó. Y así continuaron peleando, ninguno avanzando.

Pitch sintió que alguien tomó su mano y tiró de ella suavemente para hacer que abra los ojos. No quería. La luz quemaba, dolía, pero lo hizo. Esperaba ver a Norte, Jack, Sandy o Tooth. En realidad, esperaba ver a cualquiera en frente de él. A todos menos a Bunny.

"B-b-bu-"

"Shush, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada...ven" Bunny lo ayudó a levantarse, agarrándolo de la cintura y diciéndole que se apoye en él.

Bunny lo ayudó a caminar, tapando su cara con su casaca y lo sentó delicadamente en las sombras, todavía agarrando su hombro. Sophie corrió hacia Bunny, llorando y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del guardián.

"Pitch...yo...cómo lo siento, compañero..." Dijo Bunnymund con las orejas pegadas al cráneo. Él había sido el único que había estado presente cuando todo esto ocurrió. Sophie había cruzado y todo estaba bien, hasta que el carro apareció. Áster no había reconocido el peligro que este representaba, no había tenido miedo por Sophie hasta que fue muy tarde. Y fue allí cuando el niño corrió.

Bunny todavía no lo podía creer, Pitch había puesto su vida en peligro por Sophie, por una niña. E-eso nunca lo hubiera hecho el Pitch Black que él conocía...

"Perdón, compañero...me-me demasiado equivoqué sobre ti..." Bunny pasó una mano por su cabello suavemente, haciendo que al principio Pitch se encogió de miedo, pero terminó aceptando la suave pata de Bunnymund.

El resto de los guardianes se acercó a Pitch y no quisieron hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Todos se encogieron sintiéndose culpables al ver los brazos, el cuello y la cara de Pitch quemadas, no sabían cómo estaba el resto de su cuerpo, pero las sombras ya empezaban a cubrir sus heridas.

"Pitch, hijo"

"¡Todo va a estar bien!

"¡Ay, dios mío! Hay que llevarlo al Polo"  
"Perdón por no haber estado aquí, Pitch"

El Sr. y la Sra. Bennett aparecieron y al ver al chico herido y a Sophie llorando, agradecieron que las otras niñas estuvieran adentro buscando algo para traer a jugar acá.

"¡Voy a llamar a una ambulancia!" Anunció el Sr. Bennett y todo el mundo gritó. "¡NO!"

Sophie dejó de llorar en el pecho de Bunny y se abrió paso entre los otros guardianes, arrodillándose al lado de Pitch, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¡Perdóname, Pitch! ¡To-todo esto es-es mi-mi culpa! Soy una tonta, estás lastimado por mi culpa, debí haber sido yo-" Pitch la detuvo tomando su mano.

"No digas eso Sophie... ¿cómo crees que dejaría que te pasara algo? Hey...no llores" Pitch le levantó su rostro con un dedo, limpiando suavemente sus lágrimas. "Lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si eso significa que estarás a salvo... ¿sabes por qué?"

"...N-no"

"Porque te quiero..." Dijo Pitch a su primera creyente con un leve sonrojo.

Sophie sonrió brillantemente a pesar de las lágrimas y abrazó a Pitch con cuidado, su hombro había dejado de sangrar por estar en las sombras, pero estaría mejor adentro de la casa.

"Yo también te quiero..." Le dijo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y luego dándole un beso en su mejilla. "Eres mi héroe..." Le susurró, y Pitch sonrió levemente.

El dolor parecía valer la pena...

* * *

**Jajajaja qué tal?! Comenten por favor! Me motivan para continuar y me alegran el alma :D **

**Díganme por qué creen que William ve a Pitchy y a los guardianes y la respuesta más creativa será premiada con una galleta (::) XD jajajajaja**

*******сын: hijo**

***Klassno: genial!**

*** Frost-bite: Congelación. Cuando se lastima la piel por exponerse a temperaturas muy bajas. Me dio risa porque 'bite' es 'mordida' y Frost...mordida de Frost, entienden? jejeje...je**

**Hasta pronto y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será muy muy importante *sonrisa malévola* Chau chau!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos! ¡Por fin! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por su constante apoyo y comentarios en la historia :3 Me hacen sentir tan bien! **

**Hoy decidí terminar este capítulo para ustedes! Hay sacrificios que se tienen que hacer sí o sí XD**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

"Hasta mañana, Pitch"

"Adiós, Norte..." El pelinegro cerró los ojos cuando Norte le dio dos besos en cada mejilla y le revolvió el cabello.

Ya en la puerta, Norte abrió grandes los ojos y le preguntó. "¿Quieres usar la arena para dormir?"

Pitch negó con la cabeza, pero al estar en la oscuridad, obvio Norte no lo vio. "No, Norte. Está bien, yo lo haré después" le dijo, y Norte asintió, entrecerrando la puerta.

Pitch suspiró en se acomodó boca arriba, mirando al techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Se quedó un rato así, hasta que se rió, levantándose y abriendo su armario para sacar uno de los muchos huevos de chocolate que Bunny le había dado estas semanas. Tenía prohibido comer chocolate en la noche, por eso lo tenía que hacer a escondidas.

Saboreando y soltando un suspiro por la deliciosa sustancia en su boca, se volvió a acostar y pensó en estas semanas. Había sido obligado a ir con Bunnymund a su madriguera y al principio se negó rotundamente.

_Flashback-PDV de Pitch_

_"No quiero quedarme con él, Norte" Me quejé, pateando las pequeñas rocas que había en el pasto mientras Norte me dirigía al centro de la Madriguera. Bunnymund me había invitado, y Norte pensó que era una excelente idea para llevarnos mejor, aunque yo todavía siento odio y un poco de miedo por ese conejo._

_El Conejo estaba allí, esperándome, con esa mirada que claramente decía que al momento que Norte se vaya, me lanzaría al lago de pintura con ladrillos amarrados a mi cintura para que no pueda volver a subir... ¿Qué? ¡Así lo veía!_

_"¡BAH! ¡Bunny lo siente! Y ya te dije que vendré a recogerte cuando termine el día" Para ese momento, ya no estaré vivo, mi estimado._

_"Hola, compañero" Me dijo Bunny, saltando un poco más cerca de mí, con una mueca en su cara. ¿Cómo se llamaba eso? ¡Ah, cierto! Una sonrisa._

_"Norte, no te vayas" Le supliqué una vez más en privado, aunque me ignoró, me despeinó más de lo que ya estaba y desapareció._

_Me quedé un rato callado. Me sentía bastante incómodo estando aquí. La única vez que vine (aunque el conejo diría algo así como que ya había estado antes y que le destruí todos sus huevos para que los niños dejen de creer en él) fue con Jack, y el conejo me pegó en la cabeza por haber tocado sus flores._

_"Oye... ¿quieres que te enseñe cómo los huevos son pintados por las flores?" Negué la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.  
"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Debe haber algo que quieras hacer!" Exclamó el conejo con los brazos levantados, intentando formar una sonrisa en su cara._

_"...Quiero irme a casa" Le respondí y sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza. _

_"Pitch...en serio lo siento, si hay-" Se me acercó mucho más, intentando acariciar mi cabello, pero como reflejo, rápidamente creé una barrera de arena negra delante de mí. _

_"__¡No me toques!" Le grité._

_Bunny estuvo sorprendido por unos segundos, frunciendo y desfrunciendo el ceño. Sacó de su cinturón, un huevito de color verde y estiró su brazo para dármelo._

_Yo no lo quería tomar, soy una persona bastante desconfiada y-_

**_No lo comas, no lo comas, no lo comas, está envenenado, no lo comas._** _Sí, la voz mala me estaba diciendo que estaba envenenado._

_"¿Te acuerdas cuándo me lo aceptaste en el taller?" Me preguntó y yo me reí sarcásticamente. _

_"¡Oh, sí! ¿Eso fue antes o después de que me lanzaras a un armario?" _

_Sonreí satisfecho al ver el dolor en sus ojos._

_"Vamos, Pitch...volvamos a empezar...me equivoqué, y lo admito...dame una oportunidad..." Me dijo._

_Si él nunca me la dio a mí, yo nunca se lo daré a él. Pensé fríamente._

_"Le daré una oportunidad a tu chocolate, no a ti" Le dije, tomando el huevito de su pata y me alejé de él._

Fin Del flashback

Pitch rió por lo bajo cuando ese recuerdo le vino a la mente. Miró el tercer chocolate que se estaba comiendo y se lo metió a la boca con una sonrisa.

Bunny luchó bastante por ganarse su confianza, y como el niño terco que es, obviamente no le fue nada fácil. Pero claro que, terminó ganándola con chocolates.

Pitch recordó otra cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

_Estaba de cuchillas frente al río, usando un palito que encontré por allí para girar el agua colorida. Escuché el pasto crujir y rodé los ojos cuando vi la cara de Bunnymund._

_"¿Quieres que te muestre algo chévere?" Era raro cuando los adultos trataban de hablar como jóvenes._

_No le respondí, y a propósito le mandé una mirada aburrida._

_"¡Vamos! ¿No quieres ver los túneles por donde los huevos salen a la superficie en Pascua?_

_Me encogí de hombros. "Sí, claro, como sea" Le respondí cortante, aunque tenía curiosidad de ver este lugar._

_¡Fue increíble! La vista era espectacular. Todo era verde, con varios árboles de diferentes tamaños y formas, miles de mariposas de todos los colores revoloteaban por allí, dándole el toque perfecto al lugar. En frente mío, había varios túneles, y cada uno tenía el dibujo de un continente diferente. No había ningún huevo yendo hacia ellos, pero los podía imaginar caminando._

_Bunnymund se acuclilló a mi lado._

_"Pitch, yo...en verdad-"_

_"Lo sientes...lo sé...Pe-pero es que..." No me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo más de lo que quería. "Me has tratado tan mal y tú-ahora que no lo haces- tengo miedo que regreses a gritarme y pegarme...y...que le digas a Norte y a Jack y a Tooth y a Sandy que soy malo, y que hagan lo mismo...y que me boten del taller..." Le dije triste. Era cierto, tenía miedo, me había esforzado mucho para que confíen en mí, y no quería que por su culpa todo se destruya._

_Bunny puso una pata sobre mi hombro y esta vez, no la rechacé. "Te prometo que no lo haré"_

Pitch se limpió las tontas lágrimas que amenazaban en aparecer en sus ojos, solo para dejarlas caer cuando recordó lo que pasó hace solo un par de días atrás.

_Norte me había estado llevando a la Madriguera todos los días sin falta y hoy decidí aprovechar el paisaje que tenía a mi alrededor. Iba a tratar de hacer un dibujo del hogar del conejo de Pascua para Sophie, y si no lograba, bueno, siempre quedaban la arena y las sombras...aunque yo tenía esperanza de lograr hacer el dibujo..._

_Cuando ya estuve a punto de terminar mi dibujo, sentí la respiración de Bunny en mi oreja y me tensé, girando mi cabeza levemente para verlo._

_Se quedó observándome terminar por un buen de tiempo y eso en serio me puso nervioso._

_"Oye...dibujas muy bien..." Me dijo de repente._

_Sentí mis mejillas calentarse "...Em...gra-gracias...en realidad no está tan bueno" Miré abajo, era terrible en esto._

_"¡Claro que sí!" Me dijo. "Solo le falta color... ¡ven, sígueme!" _

_Obedecí y me levanté del pasto para seguir al conejo hasta lo que parecía el final de su madriguera. El suelo cambió de pasto a madera de repente, e incliné mi cabeza, confundido._

_Seguimos avanzando y poco a poco, mi boca se fue abriendo en asombro. Había interminables pasadizos con varias puertas cerradas, las cuales curiosamente tenían forma de huevo, pero no pude evitar detenerme a inhalar el delicioso aroma que venía de esas puertas. No, no era miedo, era mucho mejor. ¡Chocolate!_

_"¿Te gusta?" Me preguntó Bunnymund y yo asentí, todavía medio aturdido por el olor._

_"Allí adentro hago el chocolate y los diferentes dulces que le doy a los niños en Pascua" _

_"¿Po-podemos entrar?" Le pregunté antes de poder controlarme. Me iba a gritonear y decir que no._

_"Hum...estas recámaras son muy restringidas...pero te puedo mostrar otras que también te van a gustar más, ¿está bien?"_

_Asentí, y sin decir más, el conejo me guió unas puertas más adelante. Mientras avanzábamos, no pude evitar notar los diferentes dibujos en las paredes. Uno era de unas altas torres blancas con guardias en las puertas, con banderas, también blancas, ondeando en lo alto, mostrando lo que parecía ser el dibujo de una media luna. Otro mostraba un campo verde, con varios conejos, o Pookas, realizando lo que parecía ser sus actividades diarias. Me aguanté las lágrimas al recordar que Bunnymund me había culpado de su muerte, esperaba que ya no crea que fui yo...yo nunca lo haría._

**_A menos que te dijéramos que lo hagas..._**

_Llegamos al cuarto que Bunnymund me dijo y exhalé mi asombro. Era una colección enorme de huevos. Eran falsos, me di cuenta al instante, estaban hechas de oro y tenían distintas piedras preciosas incrustadas en ellos. Me acerqué para ver uno más de cerca y negué con la cabeza. Esto debía valer una fortuna._

_Miré a Bunnymund y sonreí al ver que sonreía, me hizo un movimiento con su pata para que lo siguiera y acepté gustoso. En el siguiente cuarto, había una misma colección de huevos, pero estos sí eran reales. Había de distintos tamaños y ninguna cáscara se parecía a la otra. Bunnymund se apoyó en la entrada y me sonrió, aparentemente orgulloso de tener una gran cantidad de huevos de oro y huevos normales en su casa, no que me quejara, eran muy lindos._

_Leí los nombres debajo de cada huevo y me sorprendí al saber que casi la mitad eran de huevos de animales extintos, entre ellos, dinosaurios._

_"Genial..."_

_Áster rió por lo bajo y se acercó a mí para guiarme nuevamente a nuestro destino inicial._

_Entramos a uno de los cuartos con puertas en forma de huevo. Las paredes eran blancas, pero había estante tras estante con artículos de arte: caballetes, acrílicos, óleos, cerámica, pinceles, ¡todo!_

_Colgados en una pared, vi que Bunnymund tenía colgados algunos de los cuadros más famosos de la historia..._

_"¿Por qué tienes a la Mona Lisa en tu Madriguera?" Le pregunté, sospechando que, al igual que Norte, Bunny le robaba a los museos para conseguir sus pinturas._

_"Porque, Pitch, esta no es la Mona Lisa...es el cuadro original" Me dijo orgulloso, pero no entendí._

_"Yo pinté todos estos cuadros" Me aclaró._

_Ok...esa no me la creo._

_Solté una carcajada. "¿En serio?" Le dije de broma, pero ante su mirada completamente segura, fruncí el ceño._

_"Claro, ¿quién crees que ayudó a todos estos pintores?"_

_"Guau...están...chéveres...tal vez hasta mejores que los de los artistas"_

_"Lo sé" Me dijo presumido y agarró un estuche de chisguetes de pinturas acrílicas, poniéndola sobre una mesa blanca. "¿Quieres pintar ese dibujo tuyo?"_

_"¡Ajá!" Corrí y me senté a su lado para que me indicara qué hacer. La tarde se nos pasó entre agua, pinceles y pinturas. Bunnymund me indicó qué colores quedaban mejor con el dibujo y yo lo mezclaba pintándolo suavemente en él. Bunnymund me dijo que creaba muy bien los matices, lo que sea que fuese eso._

_Terminé el dibujo, y tenía mitad de cara manchada con verde. Bunny se rió y me ayudó a limpiarme la mancha con un trapo húmedo, diciéndome que el dibujo había quedado muy bien. Yo también lo creía._

_"Gracias por todo, Bunnymund..." Le dije, de verdad se lo agradecía._

_"No hay de qué, Pitch" Dijo. Se quedó mirando las pinturas un momento hasta que yo también volteé a mirarlas. _

_"Te regalo las pinturas" Finalmente me dijo, y yo lo miré asombrado. _

_"¿Qué? No...No –no tienes que hacerlo..." Le dije, aunque de verdad las quería._

_"Meh, ¿si no cómo vas a seguir practicando?" Me preguntó serio, pero luego formó una sonrisa._

_Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Claro que, al darme cuenta, me quise separar al instante, pero él no me dejó._

_"Lo siento, Pitch..." Me dijo, como lo había hecho toda la semana._

_"Está bien" le dije, se había portado tan bien conmigo y se había disculpado por pegarme, así que tal vez sí se lo merecía. "Te perdono"_

_Eso solo hizo que me pegara más a su pecho._

Pitch bostezó grandemente, y agarró un puñado de arena dorada 100% concentrada, no quería arruinar la noche con una pesadilla. Rápidamente para que la arena dorada no se vuelva negra, Pitch se la puso en su frente, y al instante cayó dormido, arena dorada flotando suavemente sobre él.

_La oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, rápidamente empezó a tomar forma, iluminado por el celeste cielo encima de él. Estaba claro, pero la luz no le quemaba, y Pitch podía lanzar las bolas de nieve con toda facilidad._

_"¡Jack!"_

_Los otros guardianes también estaban en ese mismo bosque, Norte, Sandy, Bunny y Tooth. Sus botas se hundían en la nieve mientras corría. Sus pesadillas observaban a los costados, y los guardianes estaban en paz con ellas, no les molestaba. A veces, en la vida real, se sentían incómodos con ellas, pero en sus sueños, ellos lo querían mucho más de lo que Pitch creía que lo hacían._

_Se tropezó con un bulto en el suelo, pero antes de caer de cara contra la nieve, su papá lo atrapó. Pitch sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sandy y Tooth sacudieron la nieve que había en una rama y Norte y él terminaron enterrados en la nieve. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas._

_Jack agitó su cayado, y varios copos de nieve cayeron del cielo. Sandy lanzó un rayo de arena dorada, y este explotó como un fuego artificial. Pitch sonrió e hizo lo mismo, arena negra mezclándose con dorado y azul._

_"¡Guau!"_

_"¡Muy bien, Pitch!"_

_"¡Es genial, Pitch!"_

_"¡Lo haces excelente, Pitch!"_

_Pitch se llenó de orgullo, mirando a los guardianes y corrió a abrazarlos, ellos riendo y correspondiéndole al instante._

Mientras Pitch dormía, unas sombras miraban con desprecio y recelo a la desconocida pero familiar arena dorada de Sandman. Ojos rojos brillaron en la noche y unos filudos dientes se mostraron en su espantosa sonrisa.

_"Aj, no me toques ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?" Le dijo Jack con odio y lo empujó, y Pitch retrocedió, confundido y herido._

_"¿Q-qué?"_

_"Que, ¿por qué no nos sigues al lago? Ush, no estás prestando atención" Le dijo Jack riendo y tomando su mano, lo llevó al lago._

_Creó unos patines para todos._

La fluctuación de la arena dorada incrementaba mientras luchaba fuertemente por el control del subconsciente de Pitch.

_"¡Pitch!"_

_"¡Patinas tan mal!"_

_"¿¡Se puede saber por qué lo trajimos!?"_

_"¡Pitch! ¡Ven! Hay que enseñarles a todos nuestro truco, ¿recuerdas, amigo?..."_

Pitch soltó un quejido por el pleito que se llevaba en su mente. La arena dorada decrecía, la oscuridad seguía rodeándola y haciendo que se apague, pero siguió luchando valiente hasta el final. Una onda de oscuridad engulló a la arena de sueño, y Pitch soltó un sollozo.

_Pitch levantó la vista, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, y vio que los guardianes se estaban yendo._

_"¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Espérame!" Pitch movió los pies para avanzar, o lo intentó, no podía moverlos._

_"¡Chicos!" Pitch luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de este agarre invisible que no dejaba que mueva ni sus pies ni brazos, solo podía gritar._

_"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Chicos, no me dejen aquí! ¡Por favor!" Pitch gritó jadeando por aire, pero los guardianes ni se molestaron en mirar atrás, dejando solo sus crueles risas resonando en el aire._

_"¿Por qué hacerlo?"_

_"Eres un estorbo"_

_"Ya no quiero verte más en el Taller"_

_"Idiota"_

_"Solo causas problemas"_

Pitch lloriqueó, encorvándose como una bolita. ¡No me dejen! ¡No me dejen!

_Crrrack..._

_Pitch miró a sus pies cuando escuchó el sonido y entró en pánico. Había grietas en el hielo...se rompía..._

_"¡AH!"_

_El hielo se rompió antes de que Pitch pueda pedir ayuda, y él gritó, sumergiéndose en oscuridad. No podía respirar, estaba frío, estaba oscuro, y no sabía si es que estaba en las gélidas aguas, o había muerto...esperaba que sea lo segundo..._

_De repente, su inmóvil cuerpo cayó, y se golpeó contra el duro suelo con un estruendo._

_Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando hacer que todo dejara de dar vueltas. Miró alrededor. Era el cuarto oscuro de siempre..._

**Pitch, Pitch, Pitch...**

_Pitch levantó la vista casi al instante al oír esa tan conocida voz que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas._

**Tanto esfuerzo que hicimos para controlarte y nos vienes con más estupideces...**

**¿Quieres que regresemos al método antiguo?...**

**¿Por qué no aceptas por las 'buenas'?...**

_"¿Q-q-qué quieres?" Le dijo a las sombras conglomeradas. El hombre de negro sonrió, sus ojos color sangre sobresaliente en la fría oscuridad. Las sombras empezaron a avanzar hacia Pitch, y con un grito ahogado el chico no pudo hacer más que retroceder aterrado._

_Lágrimas de impotencia y temor se juntaron en sus ojos cuando el hombre de negro le acarició su mejilla. Su mano le raspaba la cara, era como una lija._

**¿Qué queremos?...**

**Te queremos a ti, marioneta****_._**_ Dijo con una risa que hizo que sus lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos._

_"¡Dé-dé-jame, p-por fa-favor!"_

**¿Por qué nos abandonaste?...**

**Tenían mucho más poder con nosotros...**

**Regresa...**

**¡Nos has desobedecido por suficiente tiempo! ¡No lo vamos a soportar más!**

_Unas cadenas de sombra se enrollaron en sus tobillos, jalándolo y tirándolo de rodillas en frente del Hombre de negro, quien sonrió cruelmente._

_Sus llantos escapaban de su boca, no podía controlarlo. Las cadenas apretaban más con cada llanto._

_"¡S-s-suéltame! ¡M-e duele!"_

**¿¡Cómo nos separaste!? ¡Dinos, mocoso****_!_**_ El hombre de negro lo agarró de su rostro, clavando sus filudas garras en sus cachetes, hasta que el chico sintió sangre correr. _

_"¡No sé! ¡No sé!" Pitch no sabía de qué hablaba, y tampoco le importaba. El hombre de negro lo fulminó con la mirada y sus muñecas también se vieron atrapadas con cadenas ¡Despierta, despierta!_

**Cuando lo descubramos...te arrepentirás de cualquier cosa que nos hayas hecho...de habernos dejado, ¡de desobedecernos! ¡Solo tienes permitido obedecernos a nosotros!**

_"¡Ya! ¡Paren!"_

_El hombre de negro sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Dejó de tirar maniáticamente de las cadenas cuando un espacio en frente de él se iluminó ténuemente y vio a cada uno de los guardianes arrodillados, sangrando y amordazados._

_"¡Chicos!"_

_'Jack' lo miró, él era el único sin una mordaza en la boca. Su cara estaba consumida por la oscuridad, solo un lado se veía humano, el otro era tan monstruoso como el Hombre de negro, pero Pitch no podía ver eso._

_"¡Pitch! ¡Pitch, ayúdame! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!"_

_Pitch no paraba de llorar, mirar a cada guardián sufriendo lo hacía sentir terrible, él no podía hacer nada...era inservible, un inútil, estorbo, estúpido, un monstruo..._

**Vas a ir mañana a la una de la tarde al 'Palacio de los Dientes' **_Le dijo con una voz ronca y con un toque de desprecio. _**Y si te atreves a desobedecernos esta vez...**

_El Hombre de Negro apareció una daga en su mano y la clavó en el pecho de Jack, Pitch y él gritaron al mismo tiempo._

**No solo se mueren los guardianes...**

_El hombre de negro retiró la daga con fuerza y la lanzó en dirección a los guardianes. Pitch escuchó sus agonizantes gritos antes de que la luz se esfumara dejándolo solo, temblando, encadenado, y a la merced de este monstruo. Le agarró el cabello y le levantó la cara bruscamente._

**Una cosa más, mocoso...te atreves a decirle a los guardianes algo...y nos encargaremos de que cuando ****_regreses_****, ¡tu vida sea más que una pesadilla!**

_El hombre de negro chasqueó los dedos y él y las sombras se abalanzaron sobre él, entrando por su boca, nariz, ojos..._

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pitch abrió los ojos, sentándose violentamente por la fuerza de la pesadilla. Se llevó una mano al pecho que inconscientemente fue subiendo a su garganta. Le dolía la garganta, raspaba, sentía algo dentro de ella...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jack y Norte entraron corriendo hacia él.

"¿¡Estás bien!?"

Ambos guardianes se sentaron junto a él y Norte pegó su cabeza a su gran pecho.

Pitch no podía moverse, todavía paralizado con miedo. Miraba a la oscuridad con los ojos bien abiertos, lágrimas corriendo sin parar por sus pálidas mejillas.

"Pitch, respóndeme. Hijo...ya pasó, solo fue una pesadilla"

Pitch recuperó su voz. "N-n-n-Norte..."

"Ya sé, ya pasó..."

Pitch se apoyó en su pecho con más fuerza para ocultar su rostro. Jack había prendido la luz y estaba analizando sospechosamente el cuarto. La bolsa con arena dorada estaba en su mesa de noche abierta y la brillante arena amarilla estaba desparramada,pálida y sin brillo.

_¡No quiero que se mueran! ¡No quiero! ¡No me dejen! ¡No quiero que se mueran!_

"Hey...tranquilo, dime qué soñaste...por favor" Le pidió Jack, sentándose a su lado. Pitch había estado gritado endemoniadamente hace solo unos minutos atrás y sus llantos lo habían despertado. Había ido a verlo e intentó despertarlo, pero no funcionó y fue a pedir ayuda.

_Si no voy...Norte y Jack van a morir... ¡pero no quiero ir! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡El hombre de negro es malo! Siempre me pega, me va a pegar allí también..._Pensó Pitch horrorizado.

Levantó la mirada y, al ver ambas expresiones preocupadas que portaban los guardianes, soltó un lastimoso sollozo.

Él no quería que les pase nada, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ver al hombre al de negro en persona. ¡¿En serio era tan cobarde que no podía proteger a su propia familia?!

**Sí.**

Llorando con todas sus fuerzas esta vez, se aferró a Norte como su línea de vida. "¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, Norte!...no puedo hacerlo, no puedo... ¡Perdón!"

Norte lo miró confundido, frotando su espalda. Separó a Pitch de su pecho para que sus irritados ojos amarillos lo miren. El Guardián del asombro limpió sus lágrimas de un ojo, y terminó poniendo un mechón negro detrás de su puntiaguda oreja.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer? Shush..."

"¡No quiero que les pase nada!" Dijo Pitch con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

"No pasará nada мой мальчик*, cálmate"

Pitch cerró los ojos, pegándose al pecho de Norte una vez más.

-.-

Pitch abrió un ojo parcialmente al sentir el delicioso aroma en el aire.

Parpadeó un poco para acomodar su vista y, cuando lo logró, Jack estaba mirándolo fijamente, logrando que Pitch pegue un grito por su sorpresiva aparición.

"¡Hola!" Jack lo saludó y Pitch lo fulminó con la mirada, aun cuando en sus ojos se veía que no era en serio. Le dio ganas de bostezar y Jack se rió por la cara que puso al hacerlo. Al parecer se había quedado dormido de nuevo después de...solo pensarlo lo hacía temblar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, ayer estabas bastante asustado, y tenía miedo de que volvieras a tener otra pesadilla, así que me quedé aquí toda la noche" Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Pitch rió, golpeándolo en el hombro.

"¡Acosador! ¡Sácate!" Le dijo empujándolo y Jack estalló en risa, para luego ponerse serio. "¿Ya me quieres contar tu pesadilla?"

**No le digas, no le digas, no le digas. ¡Se morirán! ¡Y todo será tu culpa! **

"No, estoy bien, ya no importa" Dijo con una voz monótona y sin expresión, repitiendo lo que le decían que diga.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Jack, asegurándose de que su amigo estaba bien. Pitch era bastante expresivo al hablar, que haya hablado así le parecía muy raro. Además, el cuarto se puso más oscuro de repente.

"¡Sí!" Fulminándolo con la mirada, esta sí era real

"O-okay..." Dijo Jack, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Em... ¿vamos a comer? Nor-Norte hizo waffles...con-con nutella...y-y leche chocolatada..."

Pitch se quedó echado en su cama un rato más, no saltando de alegría cómo Jack pensó que lo haría ante la sola mención de waffles. Pitch inhaló y tuvo que controlar la necesidad de utilizar el miedo de Jack, quería su miedo, lo necesitaba, pero solo asintió.

Se levantó y miró la hora, - _9:14am-_ y sin más, usó las sombras para llegar a la cocina, evitando la usual plática entre Jack y él mientras se dirigían a algún lugar. Juntos. Siempre.

Norte y en especial Jack trataron en vano de hacer sonreír al joven pelinegro. Norte le había dicho al Guardián de la Diversión que esta debió haber sido la peor pesadilla de Pitch hasta ahorita, afectándolo bastante, pero que solo tenían que hacer que el niño dejara de pensar en eso.

Pitch miraba de mala manera su enorme torre de waffles bañados o en nutella o en miel de maple, (algo que la mayoría de chicos, y adultos en general moriría por tener) y suspiró.

Él no se merecía esto, Norte y Jack lo querían y se preocupaban por él, y él era tan cobarde que no podía enfrentarse a una sombra, a una pesadilla, simplemente esperando que nada malo le pase a su familia.

"Oye, Pitch... ¿hacemos una competencia?" Preguntó Jack levantando su tenedor. Distraído mirando su jugo, Pitch no notó que un brillo celeste se expandía por sus ojos, y sonrió sin querer.

"Claro...si es que te gusta perder"

Después de devorar la comida como dos pequeñas bestias, mientras Norte reía, el reloj de la cocina sonó.

_11:00 am_

Pitch dio un grito ahogado, por poco dejando caer su plato al suelo, y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Ninguno de los guardianes presenten lo notó.

"¡Oh! Vamos a mi cuarto, te tenía que mostrar algo súper cool, ¡ven!" Jack tomó su brazo y lo arrastró a su cuarto, dándole un momento para que se bañe y cambie.

_11:14 am_

Pitch tragó el pesado bulto en su garganta y tomó la ducha más rápida de toda su vida, cambiándose en un tiempo aún menor; polo negro, pantalón negro, zapatillas negras con blanco y su casaca negra de siempre. Las sombras se movían a sus pies respetuosamente y cubrían parte de su cuerpo como siempre lo hacían.

_11:25 am_

**Se te acaba el tiempo, Pitch...**

**No vayas, y los guardianes morirán...será todo tu culpa...**

**Eres un monstruo...**

**Cobarde...**

**¿¡Por qué no vas!? No quieres salvar a los guardianes...**

**Mocoso egoísta...**

**No perteneces a ellos...**

**Ellos no te quieren...**

**Basura-Inútil-Estorbo-Estúpido-Egoísta-Cobarde-Monstruo-¡ASESINO!**

_¡ARGH! ¡BASTA, BASTA! FUERA DE MI CABEZA, FUERA DE MI CABEZA. _Pitch al instante ya estaba llorando, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

"¡JACK!" Gritó Pitch. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! Que se callen, que se callen"

Jack, quien esperaba afuera del cuarto, escuchó el grito desesperado de Pitch y entró. El chico estaba en el suelo, apretando sus dientes y agarrando su cabeza, clavando sus uñas en sus sienes haciendo que sangren.

"¡Pitch! ¡¿Qué paso?! Ya estoy aquí...tranquilo" Pitch empezó a jadear por aire, sin lograr respirar correctamente. Se apoyó pesadamente sobre Jack.

"¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, por favor no se vayan, no quiero!"

"Pitch, ya, tranquilo, nada te puede hacer daño" Jack cubrió las heridas sangrantes de Pitch con escarcha, logrando que se congelen.

Pitch no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, recostado sobre el hombro de su amigo. Era un monstruo, un monstruo egoísta por dejar que algo malo le pase a su familia.

_11:42am_

_No...No puedo dejar que algo malo les pase..._

Jack frunció el ceño, estaba muy preocupado. Pitch le estaba escondiendo algo, y le dolía saberlo, él ya no le ocultaba nada...a menos que... ¡No, Jack! Pitch era diferente ahora

"¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido, sí?" Le dijo Jack forzando una sonrisa, aunque sea una pequeña. Congeló el piso, y Pitch, quien estaba en el suelo, empezó a deslizarse.

"¡Hay que crear una pista de patinaje aquí mismo!" Dijo Jack, ya emocionándose con su idea.

Pitch no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, odiaba y le encantaba eso de Jack. Siempre, le lograba sacar una sonrisa.

"No se puede"

"¡¿Quién dice?!" Se enfrentó el peliblanco.

"Yo lo digo...No podrás patinar acá..." Dijo mientras seguía deslizándose por el hielo liso. Su retaguardia se estaba congelando...

Jack hizo un puchero y el hielo desapareció, Pitch tocó el suelo.

"Y qué tal... ¡Nervioso! Amo ese juego, ¿tú no?" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa pícara.

Pitch frunció el entrecejo e inconscientemente escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"No..."

"¿Vi-videojuegos?"

"No..."

"Pitch..." La sonrisa de Jack se borró al instante, reemplazado por una mueca de tristeza. Sus brillantes ojos estaban apagados y Pitch se sentía particularmente responsable por eso.

"¡Dime qué tienes! ¡En serio, no me gusta verte así!" Le rogó el peliblanco con sus ojos brillando, pero con lágrimas.

"No...no tengo nada"

"Sé que algo te molesta...no soy tonto...dime, ¡¿qué pasó en tu pesadilla?!

_¡¿Por qué sigue insistiendo?! Solo lo quiero protegerlo_

"¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada! ¡Ya no insistas!" Soltó Pitch de repente, Onyx materializándose al lado de él, bufando. Jack retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Yo-yo no puedo contarte" Pitch admitió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas una vez más. Jack se trató de acercar, pero Pitch le dio la espalda, molesto por alguna razón. No quería que Jack lo viera llorando, porque si no, Jack también estaría triste...y él no quería que su amigo-su único amigo- se sintiera mal por su culpa.

_12:00am_

El lento y agonizante 'ding' del reloj principal del taller resonó por todos los cuartos, haciendo énfasis en los oídos de Pitch. Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo doloroso, e inconscientemente empezó a mecerse de adelante a atrás. Onyx lo acarició con su hocico.

Jack suspiró. ¡Era el guardián de la diversión, por todos los cielos! Debía encontrar la manera de hacer a Pitch sentirse mejor...Buscó en el oscuro cuarto del chico algo que le gustara un montón...¡CLARO!

"Pitch...ahora que me acuerdo...nunca me contaste de tu libro de la Edad Plateada" Jack dijo cantarinamente y Pitch le mandó una mirada inexpresiva.

"Edad de Oro, zoquete" Masculló, Pitch. Jack solo rió por el intento de mala palabra por parte de Pitch, y sacó el libro de su estante.

Pitch se mordió el labio, temiendo que Jack congele el libro de casualidad. "Hum..." Ahora que se acordaba, nunca terminó de leer los últimos capítulos, estos días estuvo tan ocupado con su trabajo.

"¿En-En serio quieres que te cuente?" Susurró Pitch, dudoso.

"¡Duh! ¡Sí!" Rió Jack. Urgh, otra vez logró que sonriera. El peliblanco abrió el libro en una página al azar y salió un dibujo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó girando el libro hacia Pitch para que pueda ver el dibujo y apuntando a la extraña...cosa.

"Temores" Al ver a Jack levantando una ceja, continuó. "Son monstruos de la Edad Dorada. También había Piratas de los Sueños y Hombres pesadilla" Informó.

Pitch se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Jack en la cama. El Coco tomó el libro y buscó una hoja para enseñarle a Jack más dibujos, sabiendo que se aburriría si le leía la historia.

"Este es el Tsar y la Tsarina Lunaroff XI" Dijo Pitch. "Y el príncipe Lunar, quien debió haber sido el Tsar Lunar XII"

Jack pasó una mano sobre los dibujo del bebé. ¿No lo había visto antes? Sacudió su cabeza, probablemente era otra cosa. "Guau"

La sonrisa de Pitch crecía cada vez más, por lo tanto, la de Jack también. Pitch hablaba de esta época como si él hubiera vivido allí, lo contaba con una emoción tan grande, que parecía que él mismo hubiera formado parte de todos los avances, como si hubiera usado estas asombrosas máquinas y naves, y navegado a través del espacio. "Lo sé...Y mira"

Buscó una imagen de Kozmotis. En esta foto se veía el paso de los años desde la primera foto que había en el libro, en donde, apenas un adulto, había sido nombrado General. Aquí, Jack vio que era un hombre alto. Sus facciones fuertes y marcadas formando una pequeña sonrisa, cabello despeinado llevado con orgullo, porte serio, cara en alto, con la grandiosidad que llevar su título involucraba, guadaña en la mano izquierda y su brillante armadura, con cada una de sus condecoraciones sobresalientes en su pecho.

Jack frunció el ceño, abriendo grandes los ojos.

_Imposible..._

Miró a Pitch, todavía con el ceño fruncido, intentando mirarlo de frente. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez se estaba equivocando, pero si no...

Nah...Sus ojos le estaban haciendo ver cosas.

Jack suspiró contento al ver al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro, perdido en alguna parte del espacio y el ejército dorado "Pitch"

"¿Hm?" Dijo el chico, todavía mirando a su héroe.

"¿Recuerdas que prometimos ser amigos por siempre?"

Pitch sonrió triste, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente. "Sí..." Recordaba ese día. Habían estado jugando en la nieve todo el día, y Jack se lo propuso, y él obviamente le dijo que sí. Lo prometieron bajo una noche de luna llena, levantando sus manos y pegándolas a sus pechos cubiertos de nieve, seguido de un muy raro pero sentido abrazo.

Jack sonrió. "Muy bien...no quiero que lo olvides..." Y levantó su mano para chocar puños con él. Pitch aceptó.

"Jack...yo-hum-te-tengo que decirte algo..." Al ver que el espíritu del invierno le estaba haciendo caso, continuó. "Es que...en-en-yo-tengo que...seguir mostrándote esto...sino, no vas a entender..."

**Jack va a morir...eres un cobarde, por eso no iras y tu amiguito morirá...**

_12:27_

Pitch sacudió su cabeza para ignorar a la voz y continuó explicándole al espíritu del invierno sobre la Edad Dorada, sobre monstruos y grandes héroes, casi olvidándose de su preocupación. Casi.

Jack, no queriendo decirle que ya se había aburrido, le preguntó si podían jugar videojuegos y Pitch aceptó. No le importaba lo que hicieran...solo quería pasar tiempo con él.

Mientras jugaban como niños buenos a volarle la cabeza a zombis y a personas, Pitch tuvo un mal presentimiento en el pecho y pausó el juego, haciendo que Jack gruña dolorosamente.

"¡¿Qué fue?! Estábamos tan bien"

"¿Sabes qué hora es?" Preguntó con miedo

Jack se encogió de hombros, volteando nuevamente para continuar el juego, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, una mueca de pánico en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué hora es?!" Gritó, y Pitch se golpeó la cara con una mano.

"Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios, ¡la reunión! ¡Había una reunión a la una! " Dijo Jack jalándose el pelo desesperado. Pitch inclinó la cabeza en confusión.

"¡Estoy muerto! Moriré, los guardianes me dijeron que no llegue tarde..." Jack empezó a balbucear incoherentemente, Pitch lo miró, confundido.

"¿Podemos ir a buscar a Norte?" Preguntó.

"¡Hay que ir a buscar a Norte!" Le dijo Jack, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto hacia la biblioteca, en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

"¡Jack, espera, espera!" Pero fue inútil, Jack volaba a toda velocidad, obligándolo a correr, su muñeca sujeta con un agarre de hierro, Jack le congelaba la muñeca sin querer.

Cuando llegaron a la Biblioteca, sin mencionar que Jack había estado pateando y congelando a los elfos en el camino, Pitch vio a todos los guardianes sentados, conversando entre sí.

"¡¿Llegué a tiempo, no?!" Les dijo Jack sin aire. Pitch lo miró incrédulo, jadeando por aire. ¡El cansado debería ser él!

Todos los guardianes voltearon a mirarlos y sonrieron.

"¡Ah, Jack! ¡Da, da! Justo a tiempo" Lo felicito Norte riendo suavemente.

Tooth sonrió victoriosa y presumidamente, extendiendo su mano hacia Bunny, quien le entregó un billete a regañadientes, murmurando algo como 'tuviste suerte esta vez'

"Hola, compañeros" Bunny saludó, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Jack soltó a Pitch y se acercó a los guardianes.

Pitch se quedó parado allí por un rato, pensativo, hasta que suspiró.

"¿Puedo saber la hora?" Preguntó tímido.

Norte levantó la manga de su camisa para ver su reloj. "12:58pm ¿Por qué, hijo?"

Pitch ignoró el '¡Yes!" de Jack y miró a cada uno de los guardianes, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Sandy.

"Tengo que irme" Dijo suavemente con la cabeza gacha.

"Si quieres puedes acompañarnos en la reunión" Le ofreció Bunny, y Sandy y Tooth asintieron.

"Ah...no...es que..." **NO LES DIGAS, NO LES DIGAS, MORIRÁN, ASESINO, COBARDE, INÚTIL...**

**_Pitch...diles..._**

"Es que me olvidé algo en la casa de Jamie... ¡sí! Eso...eh...no me demoro, en serio..." Miró a Norte, rogándole con la mirada para que le crea.

"Bueno..." Le dijo Norte no tan convencido. "...pero no demores"

Pitch asintió rápidamente. Miró una vez más a su familia y suspiró. Quería darles un abrazo, solo por si acaso, pero decidió no hacerlo, podrían sospechar, y lo mejor era que no supieran, así estarían a salvo.

Se despidió con la mano y desapareció en las sombras.

-.-.-

1:00pm

Hacía mucha luz en Punjam Hy Loo.

Fue lo primero que pensó Pitch cuando salió de las sombras y fue recibido por el abrumante sol en el cielo.

Caminó por los alrededores, sin saber a dónde tenía que ir. Las haditas volaban sobre él guardando dientes en sus respectivas cajas o desapareciendo a la distancia, llevándose monedas de todos los países.

Varias haditas se acercaron a recibirlo, saludándolo con sus pequeñas manos, pero él las ignoró. No quería hablar con ellas, no quería que lo vieran, tenía que hacer esto solo, pero no quería.

Las haditas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, Pitch caminaba sospechosamente por todo el Palacio y, al darse cuenta de la guadaña sostenida en la mano izquierda del oscuro chico, se miraron entre sí, preocupadas. ¿Qué hacía Pitch en el Palacio?

Pitch tenía un mal presentimiento, y sus pesadillas rápidamente se materializaron detrás de él, cubriéndole la espalda. Onyx era la única con detalles dorados, las otras eran negras como la noche.

Hacía mucho calor. Pitch tenía que respirar hondo para mantener la calma. Las sombras sintieron su fastidio y se expandieron ampliamente a sus pies, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor.

Onyx y las otras pesadillas relincharon molestas, llamando la atención del pelinegro. Pitch miró hacia arriba, y en una de las plataformas, estaba parado el hombre de negro.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda violentamente cuando sus ojos rojos lo miraron, una sonrisa de filudos dientes sonriéndole.

Pitch le dijo a Onyx que se agache y se subió al caballo, usando las sombras para llegar hasta el monstruo.

"¡Hyah!"

Las pesadillas miraron a las paralizadas haditas a su alrededor y bufaron, queriendo ir tras ellas, pero no podían sin las indicaciones de su amo. Fueron obligadas a seguir al chico.

**"Pitch...cuánto tiempo"**

Pitch tembló y miró temblando al monstruoso hombre delante de él. Tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda y portaba una sonrisa espantosa.

Era peor de lo que Pitch pensaba.

"Y-ya estoy a-aquí... ¿qu-qué quieres?" Le preguntó Pitch, intentando mostrar valentía que no poseía. Su cuerpo temblando y ojos llenos de lágrimas lo delataban.

Las haditas miraban curiosas y confundidas la escena. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, y Pitch estaba en medio de todo, hablando con... ¿nadie? Ellas no podían ver nada.

**"A ver...esa no es forma de hablarnos, ¿o sí?" **El hombre de negro avanzó y Onyx relinchó molesta, levantando sus patas delanteras para golpear a la persona que intentaba tocar a su niño, pero solo pasó a través de él.

El hombre de negro le acarició el rostro con más suavidad de lo que Pitch esperaba, sobando sus suaves mejillas. Pitch sollozó.

**"Te vez más patético de lo normal, Pitch...esa no es la forma que elegimos para ti...mírate, estás muy pequeño, un ****_niño" _**Eso último lo dijo con desprecio, clavando sus filudas garras en su cara.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Pitch, y sus pesadillas bufaron molestas. Pitch soltó las riendas de Onyx y se resbaló, rápidamente retrocediendo del amenazante monstruo.

**"¿Qué pasa, marioneta? ¿No estás feliz de vernos?"**

Pitch asintió sollozando y el Hombre de negro asintió.

**"Ah...así está mejor...tu miedo no ha cambiado...sigue siendo delicioso...el miedo de un humano cobarde..."**

El hombre de negro rió maniáticamente y Pitch suspiró. Sí, tenía miedo, sus propias pesadillas lo estaban sintiendo pero afortunadamente estaban rehusándose a alimentarse de su miedo.

"Pro-prométame que no le hará nada a los Guardianes..." Rogó Pitch con los ojos cerrados. Era solo él, ¿o el lugar se había oscurecido demasiado?

El hombre de negro sonrió ante su petición. **"Ay, Pitch...has estado mucho tiempo sin nosotros...obviamente no recuerdas lo que te enseñamos..."**

"¿En-enseñar?"

**"¿Por qué te interesan esos fenómenos? Tu lugar es aquí...en las sombras con nosotros..."  
**Pitch sacudió la cabeza, molestándose. "¡No lo es! Los guardianes son mi familia, y-y-"

El hombre de negro sonrió. **"¿Y qué, Pitch? ¿Y te quieren? ¿Y se preocupan por ti? ¿Y te van a salvar?" **Soltó una carcajada burlona que rápidamente hizo que el chico lloriquee.

**"Ellos no te quieren..." **Pitch tragó el bulto en su garganta. Él sabía que no era cierto, tal vez lo había pensado antes, pero no era así...ellos-ellos lo querían...si no, lo hubieran echado del taller hace tiempo...

**"No te molestes en negarlo, mocoso...sabes que es cierto."**

"¡No lo es!" Su voz se quebró al final de la oración y el hombre de negro sonrió. "Ellos sí me quieren, porque son mi familia...y-y ellos, no me dejarían solo"

Las pesadillas relinchaban furiosamente, el miedo de Pitch era muy fuerte, y querían tomarlo, pero no podían. Golpeaban el suelo con fuerza, bufando y relinchando.

**"Aw... ¿con que no te dijeron? Ellos fueron obligados a rescatarte de tu guarida..." **Le dijo casi con pena. **"****_Solo están actuando, todo es falso, porque te van a dejar cuando menos lo esperes..."_**

Pitch gritó. "¡Cállate!" Levantó su guadaña hacia el hombre de negro, tratando de partirlo a la mitad, pero la guadaña solo pasó a través de él, como si fuera aire. El hombre de negro no se inmutó y sonrió, materializando su propia guadaña.

Cargó contra él a gran velocidad, y Pitch por poco no bloquea el arma destinada a su corazón.

"¡Aaaahhh!" Pitch oscilaba su arma de lado a lado, intentando darle a su contrincante, pero no sabía cómo, nunca había tenido una pelea con armas antes.

Le lanzó un rayo de arena negra, esperando que le dé en el pecho, pero el hombre de negro atrapó el rayo en sus manos, girándolo en un remolino y haciendo que crezca. Pitch abrió grandes los ojos cuando se lo lanzó de vuelta. "¡Ah!"

Rodó por el suelo y esquivó el rayo, intentando otros ataques, pero era inútil. Todos sus ataques eran esquivados o superados fácilmente por el hombre de negro. ¡Era imposible, su guadaña solo lo atravesaba!

**"Qué patético, marioneta..."** Le dijo negando con la cabeza. **"Si estuvieras con nosotros podrías moverte como nosotros, serías poderoso, pero no...Fuiste obligado a ser un niñito patético, tuviste que aprender todo de nuevo con esos fenómenos"**

Pitch gritó con todas sus fuerzas, las pesadillas relinchando a su alrededor.

"¡DESTRUYAN!"

Las pesadillas obedecieron casi al instante, el odio de su amo las motivaba y las llenaba de energía. Algunas intentaron ir tras la persona que fastidiaba a su amo, pero al darse cuenta de que no podían hacerle daño como les pedía su príncipe, fueron por lo más cercano, el Palacio.

Las haditas chillaron asustadas con las pesadillas corriendo y destruyendo todo lo que veían. Algunas las empezaron a perseguir e intentaban morderlas. Golpeaban las torres, rompían las paredes, destruían las plataformas, y Pitch no paraba de gritar.  
**Destruye, destruye, Pitch, destruye, rompe, mata, destruye, que paguen, destruye.**

**_Pitch...no lo hagas...por favor... no_**

Baby Tooth, a quien Tooth le había encargado el palacio mientras estaba en la reunión, fue alertada de la amenaza y voló rápidamente para saber de qué trataba.

No lo podía creer.

Era Pitch. El chico agitaba su guadaña en el aire, gritando cosas antes de clavarla contra las torres y paredes del palacio.

"¡Los odio! ¡Muéranse! ¡Los voy a matar!"

Baby Tooth dio un grito ahogado, y con un chillido, alertó a sus hermanas.

Le iba a decir a su mamá.

-.-.-.-

Jack se sentó pesadamente en su sitio, haciendo puchero. "Pitch ha estado raro últimamente...A Jack no le gusta" Se quejó.

"Oh, Jack...debe estar fastidiado por la pesadilla que tuvo" Dijo Tooth, tratando de consolar al chico, Norte les había estado contando sobre el Coco antes de que llegue, y de la horrible pesadilla que aparentemente había tenido.

"Y ese chico siempre es raro" Escribió Sandy con una sonrisa que hizo que Jack sonría.

"¿Podemos iniciar la reunión? Quiero tener tiempo para jugar con Pitch" Dijo Jack, sentándose estilo indio en el sillón.

"Claro"

Los minutos pasaron, y Jack estaba aburrido. Las reuniones siempre eran aburridas. Cada uno contaba cómo iba con su trabajo y Norte siempre se explayaba, lo que involucraba a Bunny quejándose de no poder contar su trabajo, lo que llevaba a Norte diciéndole que Navidad importaba más que Pascua, y lo que terminaba en otra pelea de 'mi festividad es mejor'

"Sí, pero Áster...mi festividad es mejor, porque sin nacimiento de Jesús, no hay religión" Dijo Norte y todos suspiraron. Ya habían pasado los argumentos personales, políticos, económicos y de creencia, ahora tocaba religión.

"Pero en Pascua, Jesús resucitó, y es más importante que haya resucitado, porque si no, no tendrían base de religión"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

Jack se golpeó la cara con una mano, bajándola lentamente mientras gruñía. ¿Por qué Pitch tardaba tanto? A este paso, podrían escaparse, comer algo y regresar y estos dos seguirían discutiendo como niños.

"¿Uh?" Dijo cuando vio borrosos puntitos verdes pasar por la ventana. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar qué eran, Baby Tooth y tres haditas más entraron a la biblioteca, chillando agudamente.

Norte y Bunny detuvieron su pelea al ver a las haditas desesperadas.

"¡Chicas! ¡No hablen todas a la vez que no las entiendo! ¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Tooth con una sonrisa, la cual se fue borrando lentamente al escuchar a sus haditas. Dio un grito ahogado, tapándose la boca con una mano.

"¿Qué-qué sucede, Tooth?" Preguntó Jack preocupado.

"Pitch...Pitch está en el Palacio..."

"Todo mundo, ¡al trineo!" Gritó Norte, y sin protestar, todos lo siguieron.

-.-.-

**"Vamos...detente, marioneta...nos avergüenzas...Seguramente a los guardianes también" **Dijo el hombre de negro cubriéndose la cara con una mano, tapando su sonrisa.

"¡¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?!" Gritó Pitch. No le importaba cómo le estaba hablando al monstruo o lo que le podía hacer, algo más se había apoderado de él, y no lo iba a dejar escapar.

**Destruye-consigue miedo-queremos miedo-danos miedo-vamos-delicioso miedo-destruye-rompe-mata**

Las pesadillas estaban en un frenesí descontrolado, las haditas habían sido acorraladas bajo las instrucciones de su amo. Su amo estaba molesto, y ellas debían vengar a su amo, destruir todo lo que veían.

Pitch agarró a una asustada hadita y la apretó en su puño, oyéndola chillar. Rió suavemente, su miedo era tan puro y se sentía tan bien...

**Sigue-queremos más miedo-más-destruye...**

**"Los guardianes no te quieren..."** Volvió a decir el hombre de negro y Pitch se molestó, la ira bloqueando sus pensamientos. ¡Quiénes serán los guardianes! ¡Tenía que destruir todo! ¡En especial a ese monstruo!

La sombra de ojos rojos sonrió, casi orgullosa del estado en el que estaba el Coco, estaba sucumbiendo a la oscuridad, a ellos. ¡Era perfecto!

**"¿Y sabes una cosa?" ** Se desmaterializó, apareciendo a centímetros de Pitch. **"Te lo vamos a demostrar..."**

Pitch gruñó e intentó ahorcarlo, pero desapareció en las sombras antes de que pudiera recordar que solo lo iba a atravesar.

Gritó todo su odio y frustración, agitando su guadaña para que parta a la mitad cualquier cosa.

Arena negra cubría el suelo, y se expandía como plaga por las paredes, girando y enredándose en las torres como oscuras enredaderas.

"¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! ¡A todos ustedes! ¡Se van a morir, los odio, los voy a matar!"

Apretaba a la hadita en su mano con más fuerza, le decían que debía morir, así que moriría asfixiada...pensó sádicamente, no, él no, lo obligaron a pensar.

Manchas negras oscurecían su visión, mientras veía a las pesadillas destruir todo. ¡Era perfecto! Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a ese estúpido hombre de negro...

La voz buena gritaba, pero se oía cada vez más lejana, más metida en la oscuridad.

Antes de que su vista se oscurezca y algo más allá de su conocimiento tome el control de su mente, una temblorosa voz lo desconcentró.

"Pitch... ¿q-qué estás haciendo?"

Las manchas negras desaparecieron y Pitch dio unos pasos atrás, parpadeando confundido. ¿Qué pasó?

Giró su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose a los guardianes con expresiones horrorizadas en el rostro. Miró su puño. La hadita se había desmayado.

_No...¡¿Qué hice?!_

* * *

**_Amigos...amigos! No! esperen! ah,asdasdfg *ahorcada*_**

**_Sé que esto se ve mal *encogiendose* peeeeerooo era necesario...:/ Ah, no me creen? Esperen a los siguientes capítulos y lo verán! _**

**_Espero que el siguiente no me tome tanto porque estoy ansiosa de que lo lean! Y que el suspenso no los mate ?_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios por favore, escribanme si desean y los veo en el prox. capítulo_**

**_Chau chau!_**

**_P_****_D: _мой мальчик: mi muchacho**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola amigos! Estoy de regreso! Sé que tardé mucho! Pero estaba en semana de exámenes y luego me distraje un poquitito...y luego me fui una semana de viaje, a Cancún! Amigos de México, me gustó mucho su país, muy lindo, la gente muy amable y divertida, paisajes preciosos y comida muy rica, eh? Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, ya que sé que lo han estado esperando con ansias ;)**

* * *

Jack miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo hizo temblar, no de frío, de miedo.

El palacio estaba destruido, los muros tenían profundas rajaduras en donde la guadaña de Pitch había cortado y destrozado.

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!? Pitch estaba riendo mientras gritaba, no esa adorable risa que le causaba gracia, sino una malévola, la misma que había usado de adulto, la misma de la batalla en donde por poco sumergía al mundo en oscuridad.

"Pitch... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Pitch volteó a mirarlos lentamente, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Miró su puño en donde tenía a la pobre hadita desmayada y empezó a toser laboriosamente.

_Está fingiendo, está fingiendo, ¡está fingiendo!_

"Está fingiendo..." Murmuró Jack entre dientes.

Pitch tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar su respiración. Su garganta raspaba por los gritos que había dado, no había sentido el dolor antes, cuando la voz mala le había hablado... ¡No!

¡Había obedecido a la voz mala de nuevo! Quería golpearse a sí mismo ¡No otra vez! ¡No podía ser tan torpe como para volverlas a escuchar! ¿O sí?

Miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor

_¿Qué pasó en el Palacio? _Se preguntó horrorizado al ver el lugar. Miró a los guardianes, quienes seguían viéndolo con expresiones de asombro e incredulidad total.

"No-Norte...pu-puedo-"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Siseó Norte, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar la ira en su voz.

Pitch se detuvo. Los guardianes lo habían descubierto con las manos en la masa...aun cuando él no tenía la culpa.

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Repitió Norte, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Las lágrimas rápidamente se acumularon en sus ojos y soltando un sollozo, negó con la cabeza. "Y-yo..."

Tenía miedo. ¡No sabía que había hecho!

Su mano extendida en donde estaba la hadita, temblaba, y Tooth voló hacia él rápidamente, la tomó delicadamente, acunándola en su pecho, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, murmurando por lo bajo.

"Y-yo no hice nada..." Logró decir Pitch, tragando saliva nerviosamente. Cada vez que estaba triste, Norte siempre lo abrazaba, aun cuando le estaba llamando la atención. Se acercó a Norte para decirle que lo sentía, para que lo abrace, no entendía lo que le había pasado...pero solo logró que ellos dieran unos pasos atrás, mirándolo venenosamente.

"¡¿No hiciste nada?!" Le gritó Norte, y Pitch se encogió. "¡¿No hiciste nada?! ¡Destruiste el Palacio de los Dientes! ¿¡Y te parece que eso no es nada!?" Le preguntó Norte, avanzando hacia él, levantando sus espadas. El chico gritó, y por instinto, levantó su guadaña para bloquear las espadas de Norte, arrojándolas a un lado por la fuerza.

Escuchó a Tooth dar un grito ahogado y a Bunny gruñir. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, dejó caer la guadaña, el metal resonando en la gran y alta plataforma en donde estaban.

"P-perdón...Norte..." Siempre lo echaba todo a perder.

Norte estaba cegado por la furia, por la terrible decepción que sentía.

Tomó a Pitch de la muñeca, aplastándolo con fuerza en sus grandes manos. Pitch gritó de dolor, sentía sus huesos crujir por la fuerza usada, y dejó caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡¿Por qué, Pitch?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Confiamos en ti! ¡Destruiste el Palacio!"

Pitch forcejeaba por sacar la mano de Norte de su muñeca, le dolía, ¡le dolía mucho!

"¡P-Norte! ¡Me duele! ¡Me lastimas, para!" Chilló Pitch y casi con desagrado, Norte soltó su brazo.

El chico se llevó su adolorida mano al pecho y lloriqueó, mirando a Norte lastimeramente.

"Yo no fui...Tienes que creerme" Le rogó.

Los guardianes lo fulminaron con la mirada, e inconscientemente las sombras y pesadillas se pegaron más cerca de él.

"¡¿Cómo no, Pitch?!" Le gritó Bunnymund, apretando los dientes. "¡Te acabamos de ver, gusano!... ¡Les-Les dije! ¡Claro! ¡Nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!" Lo acusó con violencia, empujándolo y haciendo que el chico se tambalee, dando unos pasos atrás.

"¡No-no es cierto!" Pitch ya estaba llorando, sus hombros sacudiéndose mientras trataba en vano de detener sus llantos. Sus lágrimas eran puras, y reflejaban todo su miedo y pena que sentía, pero para los guardianes eran falsas. Ahora que lo pensaban, Pitch podía haber estado llorando todo este tiempo para que se compadecieran de él, ¡siempre les había estado mintiendo!

Intentó hablar sin que los llantos inunden su voz. "No estoy mintiendo, ¡por favor! ¡Fu-fue el hombre de negro, Norte!" Le dijo sinceramente, y Santa Claus bufó.

_Sí, claro._

"Él-Él me dijo que...que..."

"¡¿Qué te dijo, Pitch?!" Le preguntó Jack, apretando con fuerza su cayado. "¿Qué vinieras a destruir el Palacio? ¡¿Qué mandes a tus infernales pesadillas a capturar a las haditas?!"

Pitch, jadeando, miró a los lados y para su horrible sorpresa, varias pesadillas seguían destruyendo el lugar, acorralando a las haditas.

_No...¡no,no,no,no!_

"¡Paren! ¡Ya!¡Paren!" Pitch les gritó con furia a las pesadillas, moviendo sus manos delante de ellas, pero su miedo era más fuerte. Las pesadillas no lo obedecían.

"No puedo creer...que nos has estado mintiendo..." Dijo Jack derrotado, más para él que para Pitch. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se acercó para tocar su hombro, pero Jack lo botó al instante, usando su cayado para golpearlo en el estómago.

"¡Creí que éramos amigos!" Le gritó y el corazón de Pitch se detuvo por un momento. No, Jack no...

"Jack...no-no me digas esto...Somos amigos..."

"¡ÉRAMOS!" Volvió a gritar, y la respiración agitada de Pitch incrementó.

"¡Pero lo prometiste!" Le rogó el pelinegro, limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente. "Me prometiste que siempre seríamos amigos..." _Por favor, Jack...No me dejes, por favor, no me hagas esto...por favor..._

Jack miró de reojo a los guardianes, quienes también portaban expresiones de dolor y suspiró pesadamente, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. "Eso fue antes..." Jack dio una sonrisa fría, dándole a Pitch un mal presentimiento.

"¿Sabes?...Creí que habías cambiado..."

"...Jack..."

"...Que eran mejor que antes, que podías ser un amigo...familia..."

"No..."

"...Pero, al parecer no todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad..."

El mundo de Pitch se vino abajo. Su mejor amigo, su único amigo, el chico más bueno que había conocido lo estaba rechazando.

"¡Pe-pero déjenme explicar!" Les rogó Pitch, retorciendo ante las amenazadoras armas de los Guardianes. "El hombre de negro era quien quería destruir el palacio...y yo no quería que pasara eso...pero-"

"¡El hombre de negro no existe!" Espetó Norte, cortándolo en su explicación. Pitch se calló al instante, mordiéndose la lengua, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre.

"¡Es solo otra de tus oscuras mentiras! Eres un monstruo sin corazón" Le dijo Bunnymund.

Pitch siguió retrocediendo, hasta que su talón tocó el borde de la plataforma. Estaba asustado. Él no había hecho nada, quería que su papá dejara de mirarlo así, no le gustaba. Miró hacia atrás y abrió la boca en miedo al notar la gran altura en la que estaban.

"¡Lárgate!" Le gritó Jack finalmente.

Pitch lo miró aterrorizado. El lugar se oscurecía en su pánico y arena negra seguía apareciendo, hasta un punto en la que amenazó a Sandy, tratando de contaminar la arena dorada que lo componía.

"No, por favor...no me boten, por favor, lo siento, lo siento...no volverá a pasar" Les rogó, sentía que sus piernas temblaban horriblemente, que en cualquier momento se caería.

Sandy se sentía, engañado, traicionado. Le había puesto tanta confianza al chico, tanto cariño que debió haber sabido mejor...haber imaginado que era imposible...Pitch nunca sería él...nunca dejaría de ser su enemigo...

"Obviamente no volverá a pasar..." Dijo Norte.

Pitch no podía reaccionar, paralizado por el miedo, y solo pudo observar atónito cómo, en una fracción de segundo, Bunny tomaba impulso y su boomerang volaba en dirección a él.

El boomerang pasó por su costado, alejándose de Pitch, pero al instante regresó, girando a gran velocidad y raspándolo profundamente la cara, el lado filudo del arma de Bunnymund cortando el lado derecho de su rostro, especialmente en su ojo.

Pitch gritó de dolor absoluto, girando su cabeza a otro lado y llevándose instintivamente las manos a la cara para tapar la herida sangrante de su rostro.

Levantó la vista, y trató de mirar a los guardianes, notando al instante sus manos cubiertas de sangre y la vista negra de su ojo derecho. Bunny ya tenía de regreso su boomerang en la pata, el lado filudo cubierto con su sangre.

"¡Lárgate! ¡Ya!" Le gritó Jack furiosamente, aparentemente inafectado por la sangre de su rostro, y lanzando un rayo de hielo, el cual Pitch esquivó por poco.

Los guardianes se empezaron a acercar a él, molestos, con sus armas listas para pelear.

"¡Nunca debimos confiar en ti, mentirosa rata escurridiza!" Le gritó Bunny, apretando su boomerang con fuerza.

"¡Nos has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo!, ¿¡cómo no me di cuenta que eras un farsante!?" Dijo Norte en su cara, sus azules ojos brillantes con una terrible decepción que le partía al chico el corazón, apuntándolo con su espada.

"¡Traidor!"

"¡Todo fue mentira!"

"¡No te quiero volver a ver, Pitch!... ¡Si te volvemos a ver, te vamos a enseñar lo que los guardianes le hacen a monstruos oscuros como tú!" Le dijo Jack con una mirada fría que hizo que Pitch llorara más fuerte. Jack estaba dolido, su amigo lo había traicionado, y el dolor y la furia se habían apoderado de él.

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdónenme!, no-no fue mi intención, en serio, fue el Hombre de Negro, se los juro... ¡ah!" El borde de la plataforma estaba muy cerca, y se hubiera caído si es que Sandy no lo hubiera agarrado del polo.

Miró directamente a los ojos dorados del Guardián con su ojo sin la larga y sangrante herida, a su maestro, a su compañero, a su amigo...y el terrible dolor que sus ojos cargaban. El hombrecito dorado se veía hasta más destrozado que él mismo, y apretaba el polo con fuerza en su pequeña y dorada mano, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pitch negó con la cabeza, Sandy le había prometido que estaría para él por siempre... "Sandy...no..."

El Coco miró suplicante a los Guardianes. Al hombre que hace largo tiempo había empezado a ser como su papá, al chico de extraño cabello blanco que había llegado a ser para él más que su amigo, o hermano, al Hada que era una querida amiga cercana, quien siempre lo saludaba con un abrazo y una risita y le acariciaba el cabello suavemente en esas raras ocasiones en donde peinaba su largo y rebelde cabello y pudo haber sido la figura materna que nunca tuvo, al conejo que había empezado a ser más que una amenaza, sino un posible compañero, amigo, y de nuevo a Sandy, viendo la firme convicción en sus ojos, creyendo que él había destruido el Palacio a propósito. Ellos eran su familia, él los quería, eran los únicos que lo querían, y le estaban dando la espalda.

Pitch no lo pudo soportar más. "¡Papá, por favor!"

Vio a Sandy temblar, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, para luego inclinarlo más, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras el niño temblaba de pies a cabeza, ojo derecho cerrado mientras su herida sangrante pintaba mitad de su rostro de rojo oscuro. Sandy, todavía sosteniendo su polo con una mano, presionó su pequeña mano contra su pecho y Pitch escuchó en su mente, algo peor que miles de voces malas hablando al mismo tiempo, algo lo dejó helado. "Lárgate"

Los ojos de Pitch se abrieron en shock mientras la pequeña mano dorada de Sandy se abría.

Sandy lo soltó.

Y Pitch empezó a caer.

"¡NOOOO!" Miró la plataforma alejarse de él, a los guardianes volverse pequeñas manchas de colores.

"¡ONYX!" Gritó-chilló desesperado al ver el duro suelo de mármol del Palacio acercarse. Oyó a la pesadilla relinchar de dónde sea que esté y esta corrió hacia él. Onyx bufó, se puso debajo y atrapó al aterrado chico en el aire. Cuando Pitch calló en su lomo, continuó corriendo hacia la sombra más cercana, tal como su joven amo inconscientemente le pedía.

Con eso, Pitch había desapareció en las sombras.

Fue allí, cuando las sombras que se expandían por Punjam Hy Loo desaparecieron, al igual que las pesadillas, quienes escaparon por las sombras que quedaban o desaparecieron. A los Guardianes no les importaba.

Sandy continuó mirando de frente, tan tieso como una roca, hasta que cayó de rodillas, tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas manos y llorando silenciosamente.

Jack soltó un sollozo al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron, de lo que hizo, y con los ojos llorosos, volteó su cabeza hacia Norte, quien miraba atónito el borde de la plataforma.

Jack corrió hacia él y Norte al instante lo abrazó, pegando su cabeza contra su pecho con fuerza, como tratando de bloquear su vista de algo que ya había pasado, de algo que ellos habían hecho.

"¡No-Norte!" Jack lloriqueó. ¡¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso?! ¡Botaron literalmente a Pitch! A un niño...Pero, él les había mentido, en realidad no había cambiado. Era su culpa, él había defendido a Pitch desde un principio. "¡Per-Perdón!"

"Lo sé" Dijo Norte, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

El Palacio estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Las haditas estaban en el suelo, lamentándose por su mamá, quien estaba al lado del creador de sueños mirándolo temblar con ojos humedecidos. Ni las plantas osaban moverse con el fuerte viento que rugía alrededor de ellos, lo único que se podía oír eran los suaves sollozos del niño invernal contra el gran pecho de Santa, el sonido del pasear de Bunnymund, girando su arma cubierta con la sangre de su enemigo, y el sonido de arena dorada moviéndose alrededor de Sanderson.

"Jack...ven, vamos a casa..." Dijo Norte, girando a Jack y haciéndolo avanzar hacia el otro lado, lejos del dolido Sandman y el lado por el que habían botado al chico. Jack no dejó de negar con la cabeza hasta que todos se subieron, muy lentamente, al trineo y llegaron a Santoff Clausen con el corazón partido en dos.

-.-

"¡Onyx! ¡Detente! ¡Para, enserio! ¡Para!"

La pesadilla no lo iba a obedecer.

El miedo que su amo irradiaba como ondas era delicioso y la enloquecía.

Salió de la sombra a la que habían llegado y empezó a girar en círculos, relinchando, bufando, levantando sus patas delanteras y pateando el aire con las traseras. Pitch no tenía la fuerza necesaria para agarrarse firmemente de Onyx y el niño se cayó, golpeándose y doblándose el brazo.

Pitch gritó de dolor, pero, cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente, la enloquecida pesadilla, dando fuertes pisadas al suelo...le pisó la pierna, repetidamente.

El sonido de su hueso partiéndose en dos lo dejó paralizado, sintiendo absolutamente nada por unos segundos, hasta que el agonizante dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gritó a todo pulmón, retorciéndose de dolor.

Onyx no paraba de relinchar, y Pitch sabía que lo iba a seguir golpeando si no hacía algo. Dolorosamente, luchó por estar boca abajo para poder arrastrarse lejos de la molesta pesadilla.

Logró avanzar unos centímetros, arrastrándose por la tierra y lodo con sus manos y codos, pero su pierna dolía mucho, mandando una sensación punzante a todo su cuerpo si es que osaba moverla. Sus brazos ya no dieron más, y se dejó caer al lodo, no importándole que su todavía era sangrante herida pudiera infectarse. El sol le caía directamente al rostro.

Onyx observó su fallido intento de escape y relinchó, como si le pareciese gracioso, y trotó hacia él. Pero, al momento que Onyx salió de las sombras de los árboles, el fuerte sol la desintegró.

Pitch se quedó solo. Temblando de dolor y miseria en el suelo, llorando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda

Escondió su cara entre sus brazos, para que por lo menos esta no se quemara tanto. Dolía mucho, todo dolía, su brazo, su ojo, su pierna...pero lo que más dolía, era que no volvería a ver a su familia, nunca más...

Se atrevió a mirar su pierna rota protegida por su pantalón rasgado, y al instante se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que el dolor seguía, ya no la podía mover.

Riendo secamente, miró su mano gris palidecer y volverse a cada minuto más transparente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría poder desaparecer por completo.

_Perdón..._

-.-.-

Los guardianes llegaron al Taller, cargando un aura tan lúgubre que los yetis y elfos detuvieron sus actividades diarias para ver a los Guardianes.

Nicholas era el más demacrado de los cinco. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una pérdida tan grande que los yetis no se podían imaginar. Su imagen jovial y fuerte estaba perdida, se veía viejo, cansado, hasta utilizaba sus espadas para poder caminar.

Jack tenía los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas. A pesar de querer ocultar que estaba llorando, no podía, sus espontáneos hipos y lágrimas congeladas en las mejillas lo delataban.

Sanderson competía contra Norte. Su alegre brillo dorado estaba tan tenue hasta casi desaparecer. Sus años vivimos se reflejaban en su rostro, el cual portaba una mueca de horror total, y miraba sus manos como si él mismo hubiera estrangulado a alguien.

Tooth y Bunny venían con la cabeza gacha. La reina guerrera ni se inmutó de mover sus alas, arrastraba sus piernas sin ganas, y el Conejo tenía las orejas tan pegadas al cráneo que se camuflaba con el pelaje de esa zona.

Faltaba alguien más allí. ¿Y Pitch?

Los yetis empezaron a murmurar entre sí, confundidos y preocupados por el aspecto de los Guardianes de la Niñez. Norte los miró seriamente.

"¡¿Qué miran?! ¡Pónganse a trabajar!"

Los yetis rápidamente regresaron a sus trabajos, dejando a los guardianes.

Norte soltó su fuerte suspiro y se desplomó en un sillón de la Sala del Mundo, escondiendo su cara en sus gigantes manos. Jack se sentó alejado de ellos, en el asiento de la ventana. Miraba hacia el exterior, en donde la nieve se reflejaba contra el sol. Un brillo negro y azul se divisaba a lo lejos y sollozó suavemente, subiéndose la capucha de la sudadera. Era su fortaleza, la que había hecho con Pitch, lo que representaba su amistad, su confianza, cariño...Se tapó los ojos, no quería demostrar que en serio había querido mucho a Pitch...a su enemigo...

Sandy flotó un poco y se desplomó de cara contra un suave sillón y se quedó allí, inerte, al parecer olvidando o no importándole que tuviera que ir a su trabajo ese día.

Tooth y Bunny solo observaban a sus compañeros guardianes inmersos en su silencioso pesar. Sabían que era más difícil para ellos, después de todo, fueron ellos los que más tiempo habían pasado con Pitch, y a los que más les dolía su traición.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, el único ruido escuchado era el ocasional gruñido de un yeti, sus caminatas, y el lento y doloroso tic tac del reloj.

De repente, Norte se levantó de su asiento y se retiró. Nadie se movió de su sitio, y Áster decidió ser el que lo siguiera, por si intentaba algo estúpido...

El Guardián de la Esperanza sentía la desesperanza en el corazón de los guardianes, y le dolía mucho sentirlo. ¡Pero él le advirtió! Pensó resignado. ¡Les dijo que Pitch no traería nada bueno! ¡Que solo traería problemas y estaba mintiendo! Aun cuando...esa carita adorable había llegado a engañarlo también...con amplias sonrisas y sus tontas risitas.

Encontró a Norte en la zona de cuartos, empujando suavemente la puerta de uno, la de Pitch.

Bunny lo siguió lentamente. Soltó un largo suspiro al ver lo que Norte hacía.

El Guardián de la Navidad pasaba su mano delicadamente por los libros que Pitch adoraba, por todas las figuras legos que en solo unos minutos había armado, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda y abrazos de parte de Norte. Su escritorio, en donde estaban guardados todos los dibujos que había hecho. Norte abrió el cajón y se atoró con su propio sollozo. Arrugada y bien escondida entre libros, había una hoja con algo escrito, parecía una carta. Norte la abrió con cuidado y esforzándose por leer entre los borrones y tachones, leyó...

_Hola, Norte_

_Bueno, te escribía porque descubrí hace un par de semanas que existía un día especial para los papás y, bueno...como eres el papá que sé que nunca tendré..., te quise entregar esto, aunque un poco atrasado ¿o no?_

_Sé que no eres mi papá, en serio me gustaría que lo seas, pero sé que eso no pasará, ¡pero está bien! Porque haces suficiente dándome un hogar._

_Te quería dar algo para demostrarte que en serio te aprecio, pero no sabía qué...Pensé que un regalo sería lo mejor...ya sabes, porque eres Santa y todo...pero no tengo mucho que darte...esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer..._

_En serio lo siento, es horrible, y obviamente tú te mereces algo mejor...y probablemente te dé vergüenza y lo botes a la basura después de leer esto (si es que llego a entregártelo, lo más probable es que me acobardé y te lo mandé por debajo de la puerta de tu oficina) pero quiero que sepas que lo intenté...te daría algo mejor hecho con las sombras y mi arena, pero sé que no te gustan mis poderes..._

_Espero que te guste, y que valga la pena de tu tiempo_

_Feliz día del padre, Norte. Gracias por todo._

_ Pitch Black_

Debajo del ordenado texto con hermosa caligrafía, había un dibujo; era el taller pintado a lápiz, las sombras probablemente hechas con ayuda de sombras verdaderas y el resto con un detalle asombroso, en especial las luces del Globo del Mundo. Se distinguía la figura de Norte con los yetis, una mano extendida y la otra cargando un saco de regalos.

Una gota de lágrima cayó sobre el dibujo, y Norte cerró la hoja arrugada en dos, mirando al preocupado conejo.

"¿Estás bien, Nick?"

"Sí...es solo algo que hizo...Pitch"

Bunny rodó los ojos con odio, con mucho más de lo que ya sentía por el chico de negro. "Es falso entonces"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Norte y cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado, guardó la carta en el cajón. "Sí..."

Bunny sabía que Norte ya no estaba seguro de qué creer, el dolor era tan grande que todas las esperanzas en él lo habían abandonado, y él más que nadie lo entendía. Norte, cuando algo realmente le preocupaba o quería, ponía alma y corazón en ello. ¡El mocoso había sido como su hijo! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacerles esto?!

Áster le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda al ver sus ojos azules humedecerse. "Nicholas, sé que no es el momento...pero te lo advertí. Les dije que no pusieran sus esperanzas tan altas..."

"Yo creí...que podíamos cambiarlo si es que...que sí era diferente al monstruo que-" Norte soltó un suspiro de dolor, incapaz de seguir.

"Todos Nick, hasta yo...pero era de suponerse..."

"Sí...lo sé..." Dijo Norte dolido. Miró la cama deshecha de Pitch por un momento y soltó una risa llorosa.

Se acercó a la cama y la tendió despacio, extendiendo con cuidado las sábanas y poniendo al único peluche entre las blancas almohadas. Pasó una mano por las sábanas lentamente, no pudiendo creer que el chico al que había arropado allí tantas veces, nunca la ocuparía de nuevo...

Se acercó a la puerta, y Bunny lo siguió de cerca. Santa Claus le puso el seguro a la puerta y le dio una última mirada al oscuro cuarto.

"Nicholas...espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro acuerdo, si es que _ese _no resultaba ser lo que decía"

Norte evitó la necesidad de defender al chico al ser llamado 'ese' y simplemente cerró la puerta, cerrándose definitivamente al escuchar el click del seguro. Miró a Bunny con una mirada seria y asintió vagamente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas por Phil, su estruendosa voz sobresaltando a exactamente cada yeti y elfo.

Phil llegó corriendo hacia su jefe con una expresión de pánico y le preguntó a Norte si estaba bien. El Guardián del Asombro se acercó a él y le susurró de forma espeluznante. "Está prohibido volver a abrir esa puerta, se lo dirás a todos. Si alguien osa abrirla, se las verá conmigo, ¿entendido?"

Las grandes y peludas cejas de Phil se fruncieron en preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó con Pitch, Nick?" Le preguntó en su idioma pero Norte lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡¿No me oíste?!"

Phil retrocedió un poco por el tono utilizado por su jefe y asintió, para luego alejarse para cumplir su encargo.

Nicholas St. Norte suspiró cansado y miró al Conejo de Pascua, azul mirando a verde de manera seria.

"Sí me acuerdo..."

"Mantenerlo donde pertenece..."  
-.-.-

"Papá..."

**No vendrá...**

"Me duele mucho...por favor..."

**A nadie le importa...**

"Papi...por favor...ayúdame"

**Nadie te quiere...**

"Papi...Norte..."

**Inútil...**

Pitch solo tenía fuerzas para suplicar, su voz resollando por el esfuerzo utilizado.

Le dolía todo, el sol estaba fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para quemarlo extremamente, lo que significaba que la muerte no era lo que le esperaba, sino un largo y agonizante sufrimiento.  
Sus llantos no se habían detenido por horas, solo que ahora, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar ni voz para gritar por alguien que no iba a venir.

Al principio, había creído que era una especie de castigo, que los Guardianes estaban molestos con él y tenían derecho a estarlo, pero que pronto su castigo terminaría y que lo llevarían de vuelta a casa, que lo abrazarían mientras le decían que estaba disculpado pero que no debía volverlo a hacer, que lo ayudarían con su pierna y atenderían sus otras heridas, que todo estaría bien después y todos se reirían de lo que pasó algún día...Pero, después de esperar 'pacientemente', resignándose a aguantar el dolor por varias horas, se dio cuenta de que ellos no vendrían por él.

Lo habían dejado solo.

Empezó a sentir miedo, miedo de ser abandonado, de nunca volver a verlos, de morir.

Pitch en realidad no quería morir, quería que el sufrimiento acabe, sí, pero quería irse a casa, quería ver a su papá, a Jack, ¡a su familia! y lo único que podía hacer, era alimentarse de su propio miedo.

Esto lo hacía llorar más, se sentía sucio, asqueroso, su miedo se sentía horrible, un olor que le hacía doler la cabeza y le daba náuseas. Y, a pesar de todo, era lo único que lo mantenía consciente.

En un movimiento esporádico, movió su pierna rota, y dolor explotó por todo su cuerpo, se retorció de dolor y eso lo empeoró.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Perdón!" Lloriqueó suplicante, ¡quería que esto acabe!

"¡Prometo ser bueno! ¡Me portaré bien, lo juro! ¡No me dejen aquí, por favor!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, las que no eran muchas, se sentía cansado, débil, y tuvo que parar un momento para recuperar el aliento. Jadeó por aire un buen rato, pero sus pulmones se rehusaban a inflarse correctamente.

"Se los suplico..." dijo casi como un murmullo.

Así pasaron las horas. Pitch aprendió a mantenerse estático para no sentir tanto el dolor de su pierna, y sus llantos de ayuda se redujeron a respiraciones agotadas y cortas, sus pequeños y entrecerrados ojos amarillos, uno de los cuales solo captaba oscuridad total, miraban a penas consciente las crecientes sombras que aparecían a la llegada de la noche. Cuando finalmente la noche llegó, Pitch soltó un suspiro derrotado y con una mueca y gemido de dolor, se encorvó en posición fetal lo mejor que pudo en la tierra.

Los guardianes lo habían echado del taller, de su hogar, del único lugar seguro que había conocido.

Sentía miedo.

No sabía qué iba a hacer, no tenía a donde ir, no conocía a nadie que lo pudiera ayudar, y nadie lo querría ayudar si es que conociera a alguien. No quería quedarse solo en el bosque sin poder moverse, indefenso, las sombras parecían burlarse de él, de lo patético que era, y no querían obedecerle. No le gustaba, pero en el fondo de su mente, la voz mala repetía una y otra vez que merecía estar solo.

**Lo echaste a perder, perdiste tu oportunidad y nadie te va a querer, te quedarás por siempre solo, en la oscuridad, donde siempre debiste estar.**

Sentía frío.

Extrañaba el calor que la chimenea que el taller daba, extrañaba sentarse en la biblioteca envuelto en una gruesa manta roja mientras leía un grueso libro o aprendía un idioma al lado del fuego, extrañaba el calor de su familia...

Y sentía odio.

Odio por haber sido engañado, le pudieron haber dicho que no lo querían y lo botarían en cualquier momento, odio por haber sido rechazado, todo el mundo lo odiaba por ser quien era. No era su culpa haber sido creado por la oscuridad, ni tener esos poderes, ni que el estúpido hombre de negro lo haya engañado...pero claro, no le dejaron explicar lo que pasó y ahora ellos también lo odiaban, como todo el mundo. Odiaban al monstruo que se esconde bajo las camas, que asusta a los niños, que vive en la oscuridad, que no tiene familia, que es horrible, feo, estúpido, inútil...

Miró al cielo, viendo el oscuro negro de la noche, iluminado solo por la luna, cuyo brillo se veía más pálido que de costumbre, los rayos de luna sin fuerza. Fulminó a la luna con la mirada, un odio inexplicable también brotando en su corazón.

Odiaba ser quien era, a quien lo había creado, a quien lo guió a los guardianes para sentir el amor de una familia solo para que se le sea arrebatado de un segundo a otro.  
Se odiaba a sí mismo por tener dos voces en la mente, odiaba a la voz mala, por controlarlo, por tener tanta fuerza sobre él y decirle qué hacer. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla escuchado...

**_Cree...Pitch..._**

Pitch abrió los ojos, dejando de jalarse con violencia el cabello, y frunció el ceño. Odiaba a la voz buena también, por no tener la fuerza que la voz mala tenía al hablarle.

**"Sabíamos que esto pasaría"**

Pitch se quedó inmóvil, reconociendo la voz.

**"En realidad ellos no te querían..."**

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, su guadaña materializándose en su mano y la apretó con fuerza para contener su ira.

**"Solo quisimos protegerte de ellos, enseñarte la verdad, Pitch. Nadie te quiere..."** Le dijo el hombre de negro con falsa simpatía.

Pitch gritó e ignorando el dolor que le causaba moverse, y le lanzó arena negra a la cara, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por él.

"¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sé!...Ya lo sé..." Dijo Pitch como un susurro. El hombre de negro avanzó hacia él, y Pitch se apoyó en sus codos para poder levantarse en poco y mirar al monstruo de ojos rojos. "Tú-tú tenías razón..."

**"Claro que la teníamos...nosotros te lo advertimos... que ellos no eran tu 'familia'... ¿cómo llegaste a creerte eso? Si tú nunca tendrás una familia, tú siempre estarás con nosotros..."**

"¡No! ¡Ellos me querían!" Gritó Pitch, pero se sentía pequeño y débil al lado del hombre de negro. "O al menos, yo creí que lo hacían..."

**"No, Pitch. Todo era una mentira, tú eres nuestro...no queríamos que siguieras viviendo en esa mentira...queríamos que regreses con nosotros, ¡que dejes de preferir a esos fenómenos antes que nosotros!"**

"¡Me hubieran dejado seguir creyendo esa mentira!" Les gritó Pitch llorando, el Hombre de negro sonrió al sentir su pena. "¡Hubiera preferido seguir viviendo en una mentira! Pretender que alguien en serio me quería y sentirme parte de una familia a afrontar que siempre estaré solo, que nadie me quiere, ¡que soy un monstruo igual que tú!" Gritó Pitch con odio. Era cierto, si no fuera un monstruo, no hubiera destruido el Palacio de los dientes, no tendría una 'voz mala' más fuerte y poderosa que la buena...

El hombre de negro solo sonreía, no conmovido en lo absoluto con las palabras sinceras del chico. **"Ay marioneta...tan bajo has caído sin nosotros...mírate, roto, abandonado...y sufrimiento por una '****familia****'" **Dijo, pronunciando la palabra como si fuera veneno. **"Si estuvieras con nosotros, no sufrirías por eso, ni siquiera te importaría, como nuestra marioneta, no sentirías nada en lo absoluto"**

Pitch apretó sus ojos, y su guadaña desapareció, sin más fuerza para mantenerla materializada. Ponía toda su fuerza física en sus codos para mirar correctamente a la sombra, apretando sus manos como puños por tener que verlo, sintiendo cómo sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza.

**"Regresa con nosotros, Pitch. Tú eres como nosotros, te creamos para que seas nuestro, vuelve a ser nuestro, y sucumbiremos este planeta en oscuridad, ¡destruiremos todo, como lo hicimos en la Edad Dorada, nos desharemos de todos nuestros obstáculos!" **El hombre de negro dijo, emocionado por su propuesta. **"¡Conseguiremos miedo! ¡Volveremos a reinar todo el universo! ¡Y nos vengaremos de nuestros enemigos, de quienes nos encerraron! ¡Vamos! Déjanos entrar en ti, Pitch, deja de impedirnos lo que nos pertenece, ¡y volveremos a ser El rey de las pesadillas!"**

Pitch miró a otro lado, pensando lo que tenía que hacer. Todo el mundo en oscuridad, todo sería suyo y tendría todo el miedo que necesitara para ser el más poderoso de todos los espíritus, vengarse de quienes lo habían tratado mal, de quienes lo habían rechazado, hecho sufrir, llorar...

Miró los ojos rojos del Hombre de negro con valentía, respirando ligeramente fuerte. El hombre de negro sonreía, mostrando sus deformes y filudos dientes. Las oscuras sombras y figuras negras deformes se movían a su alrededor y le daban escalofríos. Estaba esperando su respuesta...y Pitch ya sabía qué decisión tomar.

**_Pitch..._**

"No"

La sonrisa del hombre de ojos rojos calló, formándose en una horrible mueca de confusión.

"Tal vez-tal vez no sea como los Guardianes, pero no soy-no soy un monstruo,...yo no soy _malo_" Sintió una presión sobre sus hombros desaparecer y hubiera soltando un suspiro de alivio si es que no estuviera concentrado en mirar a los histéricos ojos del hombre de negro.

"¡Yo-yo puedo mejorar! ¡Yo-puedo ayudar a los demás, y lo he probado! Puedo buscar cómo ser mejor y así...tal vez los Guardianes me acepten de nuevo..." Pitch miró hacia abajo con una pequeña sonrisa por la realización. Miró hacia arriba "Yo no soy como tú...No me voy a unir a ti" Le dijo con una mirada seria, llena de convicción.

La expresión de horror del Hombre de negro se tornó en una de odio y furor absoluto. Lo fulminó, pero Pitch, a pesar de estar temblando, no rompía sus miradas.

**"¡Eres un estúpido!" **Espetó la sombra, de repente riendo.

**"Quisimos hacerlo por las 'buenas' pero eres tan obstinado como siempre, ¡no has cambiado nada! Desde el principio nos hiciste luchar por conseguir lo que queríamos...Pero, gracias"**

Pitch frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de confusión.

**"Recuperar a nuestra marioneta será mucho más 'divertido' así. Escucharte gritar y llorar con nosotros una vez más, será tan espléndido y delicioso como la última vez...Y saber que terminarás ****cediendo**** ante nosotros...aún mejor"** El hombre de negro rió por lo bajo.

"¿Uh?"

**"Llévenlo"**

Las sombras agarraron sus tobillos, haciéndole gritar cuando empezaron a sacudir sus piernas. Y empezaron a arrastrarlo.

El hombre de negro estaba mirándolo con las manos detrás de la espalda, sin mover un solo músculo. Su cuerpo entero se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, solo dejando ver sus malévolos ojos rojos, vacíos y muertos.

"¡No,no, noooooooo!" Rogaba

Las sombras y la oscuridad lo arrastraban, envolviéndolo en una masa de oscuras sombras que no lo dejaban escapar.

"Por favor, no, no, Nonono" Pitch trataba de agarrarse de algo, pero era inútil, no veía absolutamente nada. Gritando desesperado en miedo y dolor, clavó sus uñas en la tierra, buscando algo, ¡lo que sea! que lo ayude, que lo ayude a escapar de estos monstruos.

No encontró nada.

Pitch continuó luchando contra las sombras que seguían arrastrándolo a las profundidades del bosque de Burgess. Gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie lo iba a oír, no a él.

Pitch movía sus brazos desesperado, tratando de anclarse en la tierra con sus filudas uñas, pero era en vano, la fuerza de las sombras era mucho mayor y solo lograba arañar la tierra, dejando marcas por donde era arrastrado. Escuchaba sus burlas, sus gritos, crueles risas.

"¡NOOOOOOO!"

La masa de sombras lo arrastró hasta un oscuro agujero en la tierra, trozos de hielo y tierra esparcida alrededor, como si alguien hubiera estado forcejeando para romperlo.

Pitch miró por última vez a los imparciales ojos del hombre de negro, antes de desaparecer, envuelto en la masa de sombras negras, por el oscuro agujero en la tierra, el dolor y pánico haciendo que pierda la consciencia.

Y todo se tornó oscuridad.

* * *

**:/**

**...**

**Em...**

**Sin comentarios... Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**ADIVINEN QUIEN NO ESTÁ MUERTA?! SÍ, HE VUELTO AMIGOOS! PERDÓN! NO ME MATEN, HE ESTADO DMSDMSMDMS OCUPADA ESTOS DÍAS! NI SIQUIERA TENGO TIEMPO AHORA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES, PERO EN SERIO, DISCULPENME, NO VOLVERÉ A DEMORAR TANTOO! T-T**

* * *

Norte y Bunny caminaron en silencio a la Sala del Mundo donde el resto de los Guardianes se encontraban.

Norte dio dos fuertes palmadas que sobresaltaron a los tres guardianes allí, y Jack y Sandy lo fulminaron con la mirada.

"Guardianes, levántense, tenemos cosas que hacer" Les dijo con esa voz tan seria y autoritaria que daba escalofríos y que todos sabían que algo andaba mal si la utilizaba.

Nadie obedeció, sin embargo, quedándose en sus sitios con caras largas. Jack fue el único que habló, usando una voz tan suave que apenas se escuchó.

"...Vamos a ir por Pitch... ¿cierto?" Preguntó sin ánimos, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

Norte suspiró, mirando al deprimido chico en la ventana. "Sí, Jack"

"Pe-pero él..." Luchó Jack sin la fuerza que antes tenía para defender al Coco. "Pero...nosotros...no, no podemos _encerrarlo _en esa cueva...e-eso está mal..."

_¡Qué te haya mentido está mal! ¡Él nunca fue tu amigo, todo fue una mentira! Deja de pensar en él, ¡solo mentía! _

Jack abrazó el cojín del asiento, echándose y no queriéndose mover.

"Jack, compañero, lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú mismo aceptaste el trato!" Bunny dijo, sonaba contento de haber tenido razón sobre Pitch. "¿Pero qué dijiste tú? Um... ¿no fue algo así como 'No será necesario, porque Pitch ha cambiado'? ¿O fue 'Pitch es un niño bueno, y merece nuestro apoyo'?" Le preguntó, intentando no sonreír, pero haciéndolo de todos modos

Jack se encogió aún más como un ovillo y Tooth voló hacia él, acariciando su cabello para reconfortarlo. "Suficiente Áster, creo que ya diste a entender tu punto" Le dijo seria y Bunny levantó sus patas en señal de rendición.

Sandy sacó su cara de la almohada y miró a Norte. "¿Dónde buscamos?"

Sandman ya no iba a soportarlo más...Sanderson Mansnoozie había sufrido y perdido mucho por Pitch Black, y ya no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Jack miró a Sandy, sintiéndose traicionado de algún modo...Él, aunque vio lo que Pitch había hecho, tenía una ligera esperanza de que había sido un malentendido, que con solo explicarlo podían arreglar las cosas...pero ya nadie lo apoyaba, ni Norte, ni Sandy...ni él mismo se apoyaba...

"No sé..." Admitió Norte, cansado. Ahora que tenía la atención de todos, ya no parecía tan seguro de lo que quería hacer.

"Tal vez fue a Burgess...Es-Es el único lugar aparte de aquí que conocía..." Jack dijo mirando abajo.

"Acuérdate que, en realidad no había perdido sus memorias, ¡así que puede estar en cualquier parte del maldito mundo, Jack!" Le dijo Bunnymund.

"Bueno, pues, ¡no es mi culpa haberle creído!"

"Pero sí es tu culpa ser tan ingenuo, ¡tú ni siquiera conoces a Pitch Black! Fue un monstruo desde el inicio y eso nunca lo va a cambiar"

El frío se sentía en el cuarto, la temperatura descendía drásticamente por el enojo de Jack.

"Jack, cálmate, cariño" Le dijo Tooth suavemente y Jack inhaló para controlar su respiración, ojos azules molestos y brillando con lágrimas.

"¿No te dije que era suficiente, Bunnymund?" Le gritó Tooth al Conejo, quien se encogió pero dijo de todas formas. "¿No ven lo que hizo? ¡Nos está haciendo discutir por él!"

"Deberíamos revisar Burgess, la entrada a su guarida está allí" Escribió Sandy con una expresión en blanco.

"...Muy bien, vamos al trineo" Dijo Norte guardando sus espadas en su cinturón y avanzando solo cuando escuchó a sus compañeros arrastrar los pies o flotar lentamente detrás de él.

Caminaron en silencio hacía en hangar, subiéndose al trineo en silencio y desapareciendo en el túnel de hielo. Jack no gritó de felicidad al despegar y Bunnymund ni siquiera se quejó, estaba tan inusualmente contento de haber tenido razón en todo que no devolvió su almuerzo.

El trineo y los ocupantes fueron absorbidos por el remolino de colores que Norte había lanzado, reapareciendo a kilómetros de allí, sobrevolando el bosque de Burgess.

Descendieron a un claro y los renos corrieron un momento para perder impulso. Norte jaló las riendas y estos se detuvieron completamente.

Bunnymund fue el primero en saltar del trineo, olfateando el aire en esperanza de captar el olor de Pitch.

"No se separen, compañeros...puede estar en cualquier parte..." Les advirtió Bunny, levantando su boomerang, poniéndose en una posición de ataque.

Jack miró las múltiples sombras que había en la noche. Todo se veía mucho más oscuro de lo que debería, obra de Pitch probablemente, pensó desanimado.

Las sombras se movían a sus pies, rozando sus tobillos mientras avanzaban por el bosque.

"Pitch probablemente regresó a su guarida..." Les dijo Bunny convencido. "Lo presiento..."

Jack rodó los ojos fastidiado, y continuó caminando, ignorando el extraño comportamiento de las sombras que parecían acariciar sus pies descalzos, queriendo que vaya a algún lugar.

"No creo que Pitch haya sido tan tonto como para regresar al lugar en el que lo golpearon y casi mataron sus pesadillas..." Dijo. A menos, claro, que eso también haya sido un engaño, un truco para llevarlo al taller... ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?!

Nadie respondió a su comentario y los Guardianes de la Infancia continuaron analizando el oscuro bosque, tal como lo hicieron hace casi un año atrás, cuando se les fue encargado buscar a Pitch Black.

"¡Oh, aja!" Gritó Bunny con entusiasmo. "¡Allí está! ¡Y miren! ¡La barrera de hielo está rota! Pitch está abajo"

Todos se acercaron a Bunny, quien saltaba a pasos apresurados al agujero.

"Hay que bajar" les dijo y todos se miraron entre sí.

"Pe-pero, si él ya está allí... ¿por qué vamos a bajar? ¿Por qué no simplemente cerrar la entrada de nuevo?" Preguntó Jack con una expresión preocupada.

"¡¿Y perdernos la diversión de darle su merecido?!" Le dijo Bunny, llevándose una pata al pecho, como ofendido. "Es simple; bajamos, le recordamos que falló en su pequeño truco, peleamos con él, ponemos la barrera de contención de la que habíamos hablado hace tiempo en esta pútrida cueva, ¡Y luego regresamos a nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado!" Les dijo Bunny con una pequeña sonrisa que nadie devolvió.

Jack sabía que nada sería lo mismo, sabía que no podría fingir que nada había pasado. No pensaba que sería capaz de luchar contra Pitch, no hoy, no de nuevo, no después de todo lo que pasaron juntos...Él fue como un hermano...

Un hermano que lo traicionó.

El espíritu del invierno suspiró con tristeza, preparando su mente para lo que iba a pasar ahí abajo...aunque no la preparó para lo que vio al bajar la mirada.

Iluminado directamente por tenue, pero presente luz de luna, había unas marcas en la tierra.

Eran frescas y tenían un poco de profundidad en la húmeda tierra. Parecía que hubo un forcejeo en ese lugar, porque los largos y horribles arañazos no tenían una dirección definida...Pero, mientras más se acercaba Jack a la entrada de la guarida de Pitch, más profundas las marcas eran, y, analizándolas más de cerca, se veía que con más fuerza el atacante había jalado a la víctima.

Jack hizo un sonido preocupado y miró a los guardianes (menos a Bunny), quienes para su sorpresa, también compartían su angustia y miraban los arañazos.

Los cuales se dirigían directamente al agujero.

Bunny, ignorando totalmente las marcas y saltando sobre ellas, los miró con una sonrisa preparada y fue el primero en saltar al oscuro agujero.

_El canguro se ve impaciente por querer enfrentar a Pitch..._

Sandy fue el siguiente, rápidamente seguido por Tooth. Jack y Norte se quedaron afuera un rato más, mirando la infinita oscuridad que venía del agujero.

"...No puedo..." Admitió Jack a su figura paterna.

"Somos guardianes, Jack. Tenemos que hacerlo" Norte lo reconfortó, poniendo una mano en su delgado hombro. Jack asintió tembloroso y ambos saltaron.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que Pitch sintió al recobrar la consciencia, fue dolor. Le dolía todo.

Absolutamente todo. Hasta esas partes del cuerpo que se suponen no debían doler.

Sentía que cada parte de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo estaba en llamas, mandando pinchazos de dolor a todo su sistema mientras más despertaba.

Lo segundo que notó, fue la inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

No veía absolutamente nada, parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Pitch estaba seguro de tenerlos abiertos... No había ninguna luz, ninguna fuente de esperanza que lo haga sentir seguro.

¿Qué había pasado? Se demandó mentalmente, pero ninguna de las voces respondió. Las memorias empezaron a llegar lentamente. Los guardianes lo habían botado, se había roto una pierna, extremidad que en ese momento no dolía por estar rota, ya que la sentía aceptablemente bien, sino por algo más, algo peor, algo que le había pasado aquí abajo y no recordaba qué.

¿Qué más pasó? Luego...el hombre de negro apareció, y fue arrastrado al lugar que lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas, el lugar en donde los caballos de ojos rojos lo habían lastimado brutalmente.

¿Será que estaba en esa cueva de nuevo? Se parecía, ¿qué otro lugar sería tan oscuro? Pero por más negra que sea la oscuridad, siempre había un toque de luz, siempre se lograba ver _algo_, ¿o no?

Un pensamiento lo invadió y lo llenó de terror. Se había quedado ciego.

Inmediatamente, se llevó las manos a la cara, tocando sus párpados, palpando la reciente cicatriz en su rostro.

_Nononono_. No quería aceptarlo, pero la explicación era muy lógica. La cortada que le hizo el boomerang de Bunny, junto con el posible golpe en la cabeza que pudo haber tenido al ser arrastrado aquí abajo, pudieron haberle quitado su sentido de la vista. Eso significaba oscuridad perpetua. Cuando eres ciego, vives sumergido en la oscuridad...

_Simplemente perfecto..._

Se encogió como una bolita, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba mientras sollozaba, aunque eso también le dolía. No quería estar acá, tenía frío, se sentía enfermo, y moría de miedo.

No quería aceptar la realidad, no podía ni siquiera pensar en cómo sería su vida sin ver el mundo de nuevo; la brillante arena dorada, la nieve cubriendo casas y árboles, el paisaje primaveral de la Madriguera, al Taller lleno de luz y asombro, las altas torres del Palacio, con los contenedores de dientes y las pequeñas hadas revoloteando en todo el lugar. Sin ver las cálidas sonrisas de Jack, de su familia...

_Esto no está pasando. No está pasando. ¡Es solo una fea pesadilla! ¡Sí! Pronto voy a despertar, y ya no habrá más oscuridad, estaré en el Taller, con Norte y Jack, en mi cuarto, y me sentiré como un tonto por creer que esto es real...Los guardianes no me odiarán, porque ellos me quieren y son mi familia, y todo será perfecto de nuevo...no es real, no es real, no es real._

Pitch no se dio cuenta de que estaba meciéndose de adelante a atrás.

Se pellizcó su mano varias veces, con mucha más fuerza y violencia de la necesaria, ¡pero debía despertar! Tenía que despertar para ver a su familia, tenía que despertar para estar en la calidez del taller, ¡tenía que despertar!

Abrió los ojos.

Seguía en la oscuridad. Seguía sintiendo frío. Seguía sin poder moverse del duro suelo (o lo que pensaba era el suelo). Seguía estando solo. Seguía sintiendo miedo.

Pitch gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz resonando como un eco en la infinita oscuridad. ¡Quería salir!

Empezó a golpearse la cara con las manos bruscamente, intentando que sus ojos reaccionen y le dejen ver dónde estaba.

Se frotó los ojos con los puños, él creía-no, sabía que no estaba ciego...

Ve-veía algo...

Se llevó una mano a la altura de la cara, ignorando la sensación de peso que tenían, y parpadeó hasta que distinguió ligeramente sus pálidos dedos flexionándose.

Exhaló contento, incrédulo, su ojo izquierdo sí funcionaba. Intentó con su otro ojo, el de la cicatriz, tardó un poco, pero también vio su mano; uñas y yemas con tierra y sangre cicatrizada por intentar permanecer en la superficie al ser arrastrado a la cueva.

Pitch exhaló una vez más, feliz de saber que al menos no estaba ciego.

**"Para eso, marioneta...tu brillante alegría nos lastima..."**

La sonrisa de Pitch se borró de su rostro al reconocer la voz. Miró a todos los lados, pero aparte de oscuridad, no veía al monstruo de negro.

"¡Muéstrate, cobarde!" Le gritó desafiante. Pitch lo odiaba, le había quitado todo, y las pagaría...

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk...te has vuelto muy rebelde, Pitch...pero no te preocupes, cuando nos encarguemos de ti, volverás a hacer todo lo que te digamos..."**

Pitch fulminó con la mirada cuando la figura del hombre de negro se materializó a solo unos pocos metros de él. El chico soltó un gruñido poco humano y, sin importarle el dolor en su cuerpo, arremetió contra él.

Pero no llegó lejos.

A solo unos _centímetros _del hombre de negro, algo hizo presión en su cuello, muñecas y tobillos, y sintió que se estaba ahorcando.

Pitch dio unos pasos atrás y por la falta de oxígeno, cayó de rodillas, las cadenas sonando al golpearse ligeramente contra el suelo.

Pitch se agarró el cuello, respirando con dificultad, pero poco a poco recobrando el aire perdido ahora que la presión en su cuello disminuía.

**"Así te queríamos ver...de rodillas ante nosotros, como el pequeño esclavo que eres, como siempre debió ser..." **Le dijo, acariciando su cabello con ásperas manos.

Pitch estaba confundido, recién podía escuchar el sonido de las invisibles cadenas sujetas apretadamente a sus muñecas y tobillos. ¿Cómo es que no sintió antes el pesado metal amarrado a él?

"¿Qué-Qué me hiciste...?"

El hombre de negro solo sonrió, procurando mostrar sus sucios y podridos dientes.

**"Lo que te corresponde por escapar...nos cansamos de tu desobediencia y haremos que sufras mucho cuando entremos en ti"**

Pitch palideció, y si hubiera estado en un lugar con luz, se hubiera visto cómo el gris de su piel se tornaba blanco del susto. A pesar de todo, mantuvo una mirada valiente.

"No me puedes hacer nada"

**"¿No...?"**

"Los guardianes vendrán, ellos no dejarán que me pase nada"

La sonrisa del hombre de negro se reemplazó por una mueca de disgusto.

Las cadenas se apretaron a su cuerpo con más fuerza, y Pitch gritó suavemente, llevándose las manos al cuello cuando el aire lo abandonó.

**"¡Deja de hablar de esos!" **Le gritó colérico, Pitch lo miraba con los ojos desenfocados.

Las cadenas dejaron de apretar y Pitch inhaló una gran bocanada de aire con dificultad, con intervalos para toser.

El hombre de negro lo miró con disgusto.

**"Tienes suerte de que te necesitemos vivo..." **Le dijo con desagrado.

"Pre-preferiría estar muerto antes que obedecerte..." Se enfrentó Pitch con una voz rasposa.

**"Lo sabemos, por eso es que te corromperemos tal como lo hicimos la primera vez, y terminarás sometiéndote a nosotros"**

Pitch hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando su mano recorrió su rostro.

**"Bueno, cuando logremos regresarte a la normalidad, eso sí...el patético cuerpo que tienes ahora nos es más difícil de manejar"**

"¿Q-qué...?"

**"Tú no te preocupes por nada, mocoso...Te vamos a recuperar, y no nos importa si te rompemos en el proceso, tú eres nuestro, y haremos lo que nos plazca contigo..."**

Pitch miró hacia abajo, no sabía qué responder.

El hombre de negro lo empezó a rodear, tenía una mirada hambrienta y de deseo al ver al niño en tan vergonzosa posición, de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos. Cadenas sonando levemente si es que Pitch se movía un poco.

_No te preocupes...los guardianes van a venir...ellos no dejarán que te pase nada..._

Aún después de lo que pasó, Pitch confiaba ciegamente en ellos, porque ellos no podían abandonarlo así como así... eran su familia...y tenía la esperanza de que lo fueran a ayudar.

**"Urgh"**

Dijo asqueado el monstruo de ojos rojos.

**"¡¿Sigues creyendo que vendrán?! ¡No! ¡ ¿Qué más hay que hacer para que entiendas?! ¡Tú eres un monstruo, el Rey de las Pesadillas, nadie te quiere o te querrá nunca!"**

Pitch suspiró fuertemente para mantener la calma al sentir que su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente. Como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera aplastando...

**"Ellos no ven-" **El hombre de negro repentinamente se detuvo, ojos rojos fijamente enfocados en un espacio de las sombras que los rodeaba.

Pitch lo miró con cierta curiosidad, preguntándose por qué de repente dejó de hablar.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el hombre de negro volteó y lo miró. Una mueca horriblemente burlona que mostraba sus podridos dientes los cuales chorreaban una negra sustancia.

** "Creo que tenemos visitas, Pitch"**

Pitch frunció el entrecejo y afinó el oído, tratando de escuchar algo más allá de las cuatro paredes negras.

El hombre de negro empezó a carcajearse, su risa fría y cruel.

**"¡No puedo creer que esos estúpidos de verdad se atrevieron a venir!"** Dijo entre risas.

El pecho de Pitch se infló con esperanza. ¡Vinieron por él! ¡Ellos sí lo querían! ¡Lo iban a sacar de aquí y lo iban a llevar a casa!

Pero el hombre de negro seguía soltando risotadas, como si lo que vio a través de las sombras fuera lo más cómico del mundo.

"¿¡De qué te ríes!?" Le demandó Pitch molesto

El monstruo por fin paró de reír y miró a Pitch casi jovial.

**"¿Qué tal si le damos una visita?"**

"No importa. ¡Ellos son más fuertes que tú y te patearán el trasero!" Le dijo Pitch confiado.

**"Um... ¡ah! Pero ese es el punto, marioneta...serás tú quien irá"**

Pitch rodó los ojos. Lo había dicho cientos de veces, él no se uniría a él, y menos atacaría a sus amigos.

"Ellos nunca me harían daño"

**"¿Eso crees?"**

Los ojos de Pitch se abrieron como platos al ver cómo la figura del monstruoso hombre que tenía enfrente morfaba con ayuda de las sombras.

_No..._

El hombre de negro lo miró, sonrisa filuda adornando su rostro. Su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de Pitch; el mismo rostro ligeramente redondeado, orejas puntiagudas, bajo de estatura, delgado, cabello negro sujeto en una colita de caballo, junto con ropa inmaculadamente limpia, a diferencia de la que llevaba Pitch, que estaba rota y rasgada en diferentes partes. Pero lo único que no cambió...

Sus malévolos ojos rojos.

**"¿Qué tal, Pitch?"**

Le preguntó burlonamente, utilizando la misma voz que Pitch poseía.

Pitch negó la cabeza lentamente, incrédulo. El hombre de negro era idéntico a él...

"¿Có-cómo-"

**"Ya te dijimos, Pitch...nosotros somos tú...y nos ahorraremos el trabajo al deshacernos nosotros mismos de esos estúpidos...cuando regresemos, ya no tendrás 'familia' por quien seguir rebelándote y podremos regresar a ti..."**

"¡NO! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Por favor!" Pitch tiraba de las cadenas de sus brazos para detener al impostor, pero era inútil, no se iban a mover.

Satisfecho con la desesperación de Pitch, el 'chico' de ojos rojos desapareció, dejando a Pitch solo una vez más.

"¡NOOOOOO!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Chicos...en serio no veo a Pitch, deberíamos irnos..."

"Áster, concuerdo con Jack, ¿qué tal si mejor regresamos al taller...?"

"Bunnymund, en serio, te-tengo que regresar al trabajo..."

Bunny se detuvo, y sus amigos se chocaron levemente contra él.

"¡Ya! ¡Cállense! ¡No sean miedosos! Vamos a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer, y no me importa luchar con pesadillas en el proceso"

Jack suspiró y apretó su cayado. Habían estado caminando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y la oscuridad estaba burlonamente callada. Las 'pesadillas' afortunadamente todavía no se aparecían y todo estaba en silencio total.

Siguiendo el suave brillo dorado de Sandy, Jack miraba cautelosamente a todos lados, observando las paredes y escaleras cubiertas de telaraña por algún rastro del pelinegro. Era difícil mantener el ritmo del conejo y no confundirse por los laberintos que era la guarida del Coco.

Jack no quería estar aquí.

De repente, escucharon movimiento entre las sombras, y los Guardianes tomaron una posición defensiva, un poco patética para ser sinceros. Todos (excepto el conejo) estaban desgastados, y levantaban sus armas sin ganas.

"**¡Chicos!"**

Los ojos azules de Jack se agrandaron... ¿Pi-Pitch?

La voz venía de entre las sombras, en otras palabras, de todas partes.

**"¡S-Sí vinieron a buscarme! Pen-pensé que ya no me querían..."**

La voz sonaba triste, asustada, y eso le rompía el corazón no solo a Jack, sino también a sus compañeros.

"¡A ver, Pitch! ¡Estamos hartos de tus estúpidos juegos! ¡Muéstrate cobarde gusano!

Obedientemente, el chico se apareció, cabeza gacha y manos detrás de la espalda.

"**¿Por-Por qué me gritas, Bunny? ¿Qué no éramos amigos?"**

Bunny gruñó, y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el chico caiga al suelo. Le levantó su cabeza para que lo mirara, jalándole el cabello tan fuerte que el oscuro chico terminó levantándose un poco.

El chico soltó un grito tan lastimero y adolorido que Norte estuvo a punto de correr a socorrerlo si no hubiera sido por Tooth y Sandy que lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que ellos creían, el joven no mostraba una expresión asustada, sino una gran y satisfecha sonrisa, mostrando sus filudos dientes. Sus supuestos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas no se veían, estaban cubiertos por una capa de sombras.

El muchacho empezó a reírse de los guardianes, una risa tan cruel y horrible escapó de sus oscuros labios, que Jack se encogió al oírla.

**"En serio deben ser bien estúpidos como para atreverse a venir hasta acá..."**

Dijo lentamente, mirando (o eso creían) a los guardianes con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico desapareció en las sombras, liberándose del agarre de Bunnymund, y reapareció a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Por-Por qué lo hiciste, Pitch? Nosotros solo queríamos-"

**"Aw Norte...pero qué ingenuo... ¿en-en serio te creíste toda la estupidez que dij-e? Y así dicen ser Guardianes, tsk,tsk, tsk..."**

Jack lo fulminó con la mirada. Los había estado engañando todo este tiempo... ¡y él como bien estúpido se lo creyó todo!

**"Este fue el mejor plan que tuv-e...jajajajaja y ¿saben lo único que necesit-e?"**

'Pitch' desapareció, su risa resonaba como eco en la oscura guarida. Los guardianes se sentían acorralados, cientos de sombras los rodeaban, tratando de confundirlos para que pierdan el sentido, para que se pierdan en una infinita oscuridad.

Reapareció enfrente de nuestros héroes, una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa al ver lo destrozados que estaban.

**"Verme como un niño..."**

Se acercó a Jack, abriendo los brazos para que lo vea completamente.

**"Bastante convincente, ¿no crees? ¡Era el plan perfecto! Como guardianes, son incapaces de lastimar a un niño ¿o no?"**

Jack miró hacia abajo. Era un estúpido.

**"Vamos Jackie, no te sientas mal"**

Jack levantó la mirada, obligado por alguna extraña fuerza a mirar al chico.

**"No solo tú te lo creíste...estos estúpidos aquí presentes también lo hicieron... ¿Por qué estás tan callado, Jack? Somos amigos, ¿o no?"**

Jack apretó los ojos y miró a otro lado mientras 'Pitch' reía. Odiaba lo que el Coco estaba haciendo. Era tan bajo burlarse de él por lo que le había dicho... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas debajo de sus párpados cerrados, se arrepentía tanto de haber encontrado a Pitch...

**"¿Saben qué? Siento que no me hablarán mientras siga en esta patética forma... ¿y si trato con otra?"**

Los guardianes observaron con horror como el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de 'Pitch' se alargaba y deformaba hasta llegar al adulto, al monstruo que los guardianes recordaban. Plumoso cabello corto, casaca y jeans transformados en su larga túnica, en donde las mangas de sombras se encontraban con su grisácea piel.

Y sus ojos todavía cubiertos.

**"¿Así está mejor, guardianes?"**

Ronroneó Pitch, usando una voz grave que los espíritus ya habían olvidado.

"¿Cómo es que-?"

"Era un truco..." Norte exhaló, no pudiendo evitar citar lo obvio.

**"¡Pero claro que era un truco!"**

Dijo 'Pitch' abriendo los brazos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El Rey de las Pesadillas bufó. **"¿¡En serio se les ocurrió semejante idiotez!? ¿¡Que me rebajaría a la forma de un estúpido mocoso por nada!? ¡Ja! ¡Jajajajajaja!"**

'Pitch' dejó de carcajearse y miró impasible a los guardianes.

**"Patético."**

"¿Por qué, Pitch?... ¡Eras mi amigo!...Yo creí en ti..."

Jack le dijo, voz quebrándose por la emoción.

**"Ay, Jack...no sabes lo triste que es escuchar eso..." **Le dijo Pitch riendo suavemente.

**"Pens-é que eras más inteligente que eso...Ósea, ¡vamos! So-y el Coco, mocoso, ¿en serio crees que serí-a amigo de un mocoso insoportable como tú? ¡Puff! ¿Quién querría?"**

Las palabras hirientes lastimaron a Jack peor que una daga, rompiendo su corazón en dos.

**"Después de que mis pesadillas se rebelaron contra mí..." '**Pitch' empezó, contándoles a los guardianes su historia, ellos no sabían por qué lo escuchaban, pero las sombras les susurraban al oído, manteniéndolos inmóviles y enfocando toda su concentración en el hombre de negro.

**"Tenía que buscar una forma para derrotarlos de una vez por todas...Para que desaparezcan... ¡y que la oscuridad puede reinar finalmente! Y luego dije...hey, si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles..." **Dijo 'Pitch' casualmente, como si le estuviera contando una historia a alguien en vez de distraerlos para acabar su plan...

**"La mejor forma para que creyeran que cambié, era literalmente cambiando, a una forma más...inocente, pero no tan estúpida..." **'Pitch' se estremeció. **"Obviamente tuve que llamar la atención del Hombre de la luna...unas sombras por aquí...algunas pesadillas rondando por allá...Pero, bueno, problemas menores" **Dijo, moviendo una mano como desestimando el problema.

Los guardianes seguían en su pequeño trance, oyendo cada palabra, incluso Bunny, quien quería lanzarle su boomerang y cortarle la cara, pero su cuerpo parecía pegado al suelo.

**"¡Estuve tan cerca de deshacerme de ustedes! ¡Tan cerca de eliminarlos!...pero no lo hice. Necesitab-a ganarme su confianza...encontrar primero sus puntos débiles... ¡Y fue tan fácil! Quien diría que llorar y reír como imbécil podía ser tan útil..."** 'Pitch' rió suavemente para luego ponerse serio, manos detrás de la espalda.

**"Tomó menos tiempo de lo que cre-í..."**

Usó las sombras para acercarse más a los guardianes, mirando al más joven guardián con una sonrisa cruel

**"Todo gracias a ti, Jack..."**

Jack lo miró con grandes y asustados ojos azules

**"Valió la pena la espera...porque ahora que ya s-é todo sobre ustedes..."**

Las sombras se movían a los pies de los encantados guardianes, esperando la señal del Hombre de negro.

'Pitch' cambió de forma de nuevo, una sonrisa burlona adornando sus jóvenes facciones.

**"Será más divertido verlos caer"**

El Coco desapareció, y el trance de los guardianes se rompió. Tomaron inmediatamente una posición de defensa, buscando sus armas para atacar a 'Pitch', pero habían reaccionado muy tarde.

"¡Ah!"

Las sombras se abalanzaron sobre ellos, despojándolos de sus armas, y rodeándolos en un rápido y sofocante remolino de sombras.

Jack miró a todos lados, pánico expresado en todo su cuerpo.

Los gritos de sus compañeros parecieron perderse en la oscuridad cuando Jack enfocó su mirada en los ojos rojos que los rodeaban, que les susurraban hirientes cosas al oído.

**Inútil guardián-****_niño_****-ingenuo-miedoso-cobarde**

La vista del peliblanco se nubló, sintiendo como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones sin volver a entrar. Se estaba ahogando, ¡se estaba ahogando de nuevo!

**Miedoso-no sirves para nada-no te puedes ni proteger tú mismo-**

Empezó a sentirse mareado, el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro y manchas oscuras empezaron a obstruir su visión. Lo peor de todo era que solo distinguía los vacíos y muertos ojos rojos de las sombras.

Lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse en la tranquila paz de la inconsciencia, fue la cruel risa del Rey de las Pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Por favor! ¡Regresa!"

Pitch no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, su voz ya estaba ronca, sus ojos nublados con lágrimas, pero él no dejaba de luchar, aun cuando sabía que era inútil su esfuerzo.

Había intentado usar sus poderes para poder escapar, había intentado llamar a Onyx, pero las cadenas cortaban sus poderes, dejándolo indefenso.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me voy a portar bien! ¡Perdón!" Sollozaba el chico.

Todo era su culpa, el hombre de negro iba a lastimar a sus amigos por su culpa...

Pitch dejó de tirar de las cadenas, y cayó rendido de rodillas, sin más fuerzas para seguir jalando, lo único que hacía era lastimarse a sí mismo.

Pitch inhaló tremulosamente y lágrimas se acumularon en sus dorados ojos. Miró hacia abajo, observando las oscuras y latientes cadenas que abrazaban sus muñecas.

Lo había echado todo a perder...

Se recostó en el suelo, temblando un poco por el frío y cerró los ojos. Él no podía salvarlos, era un inútil, débil, sentía miedo...No podía.

De repente, una voz.

**_Abre los ojos..._**

Pitch frunció el ceño infantilmente. No quería obedecer a la voz buena, le iba a dar la contraria, así que apretó los ojos fuertemente. Odiaba a la voz buena, siempre le hablaba después de que todo lo malo ya pasó.

**_Vamos, Pitch...no seas infantil, abre los ojos._**

Pitch enserio no quería abrirlos, pero algo llamó su atención. Una extraña luz apareció, inundando parcialmente la oscuridad que sus párpados causaban.

Los abrió lentamente, temiendo que sea algo malo, y parpadeó para acomodar su vista.

A lo lejos, un metálico brillo plateado resplandecía.

**_Tómalo_**

_No quiero._

**_¡Pitch!_**

_¡Está bien!_

Pitch se estiró un poco para acercarse al suave brillo, pero cuando se movió y alargó el brazo, las cadenas se chocaron entre ellas, el horrible sonido del encierro resonando por la cueva, y le impidieron continuar.

"No puedo..." Murmuró Pitch débilmente. Estaba atrapado, no podía ayudar a sus amigos, menos podría llegar a ese creciente brillo plateado.

**_Sí puedes, Pitch...vamos, yo creo en ti...hazlo_**

Pitch negó con la cabeza. Él no podía, no servía para nada, por eso el Hombre de negro lo había encadenado tan fácilmente y le iba a hacer quién sabe qué.

**_Vamos, chico...Quieres ser como Kozmotis, ¿o no? ¡Esfuérzate! Él haría eso._**

Pitch sollozó en silencio y obedeció a la voz buena. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta que las cadenas no le permitieron más. Gritó cuando la cadena de su cuello jaló su cabeza hacia atrás.

**_¡No te rindas, Pitch! ¡Alcánzalo!_**

Pitch apretó los dientes y siseó de dolor mientras se estiraba. Había llegado al límite de las cadenas de sus tobillos, y había caído al suelo, echado boca abajo.

_¡No puedo! ¡Me duele! _

Se estaba ahorcando a si mismo mientras jalaba.

_¡Tengo miedo, no puedo hacerlo!_

**_¡Sí puedes! ¡Vamos! ¡Aguanta la respiración y estírate lo más que puedas!_**

Pitch obedeció a regañadientes y tomó la bocanada de aire más fuerte que pudo. Empezó a estirarse, empujándose lo más que podía con las piernas estiradas. Las cadenas, como si fueran manos, apretaban más y trataban de jalarlo de regreso, pero Pitch no quería regresar. ¡Quería llegar!

Los brazos le dolían del esfuerzo que hacían, estaba teniendo una batalla invisible con las cadenas, él estiraba, ellas lo retrocedían.

Le faltaba poco, ¡tan poco para llegar! Veía el brillo intensificarse, y tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para no quedar ciego de verdad.

Soltó un grito ahogado, literalmente, cuando las cadenas en su cuello llegaron al punto máximo.

**No lo vas a hacer-no llegarás-inútil-regresa-no luches contra nosotros-no lo harás-no sirves para nada**

**_¡Ya casi! ¡Sigue, Pitch! ¡Tienes que luchar contra los Temores!_**

Pitch estiró su brazo al máximo y sus dedos rozaron metal. Con los ojos bien abiertos, cerró su mano inmediatamente en el objeto y apretó.

Acto seguido, las cadenas lo jalaron de regreso a su sitio con violencia, y el chico terminó boca arriba mirando a lo que debía ser el techo, jadeando por aire tremendamente y con el objeto bien asegurado en su mano.

Sonrió cansado, quería dormir unas cuantas horas...o meses, pero sabía que debía estar alerta con el Hombre de negro, además, quería ver la cosa por la que casi se mataba.

Era redondo, plateado y estaba cubierto de polvo. Olía al pasado, a una época de esplendor y belleza como también de destrucción y pérdida. La cadena de oro estaba rota, los bordes peligrosamente afilados, como para partir la carne de alguien si es que no se tenía cuidado. A pesar de esa falla, el resto del objeto estaba intacto, como si el mismo tiempo lo hubiera conservado.

Pitch limpió el polvo con un pulgar, polvo que cubría de un oscuro tono a uno de los secretos más grandes de la historia.

Cuando estuvo limpio, Pitch pudo admirar la belleza de los tallados que tenía la plata, los finos grabados que bordeaban el redondo objeto.

Iluminado inexplicablemente en la oscuridad, el chico soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Era un medallón.

-.-.-.-

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente, gruñendo suavemente mientras su cuerpo poco a poco recobraba el sentido. Se sentía cansado, mareado, como si la energía que siempre estaba activa dentro de él lo hubiera abandonado...

Jack entrecerró los ojos, todavía no dándose cuenta en donde estaba, e inconscientemente su mano derecha se cerró para agarrar su cayado.

Pero al no sentir madera, Jack supo que algo andaba mal.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, despierto completamente, empezó a buscar su cayado frenéticamente, pero no podía moverse ¡Estaba encadenado! Sus manos estaban por encima de su cabeza y el lugar estaba en oscuridad total.

Empezó a retorcerse, luchando para escapar de las cadenas.

"¿Jack?"

Jack se detuvo momentáneamente y miró a ambos lados. La silueta gris de Bunny se podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Las sombras actuaban como una delgada barrera entre ellos, oscureciendo su vista.

"¿Bunny...?" Susurró Jack suavemente.

"¿Jack?" El conejo levantó su cabeza y miró a todos lados hasta que distinguió la figura del joven.

"¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?" Preguntó con las orejas pegadas al cráneo

_Físicamente no..._

"N-no...Es-estoy bien" Jack dijo con voz temblorosa y el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Jack?!" Eran dos voces, obviamente Norte y Tooth. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Jack asintió, pero probablemente no lo vieron... "Ajá..."

Jack sonrió levemente cuando escuchó el sonido de la arena del sueño de Sandy.

"Chicos... ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Jack, cada vez más preocupado por no tener su cayado consigo. Lo último que recordaba era dolor...y luego oscuridad...

El joven escuchó a Bunny gruñir.

"Pitch pasó" Bunny gruñó.

"Usó un antiguo encantamiento sobre nosotros para mantenerlos inmóviles...eso le dio tiempo para quitarnos nuestras armas..." Explicó, odio apenas contenido en su voz.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Norte dijo, forcejeando con sus babosas pero fuertes cadenas.

"¿¡No, enserio, Norte!? ¡Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta!" Gritó Bunny enojado.

Ambos espíritus empezaron a discutir. Tooth les gritaba, también molesta, para que se detuvieran, y Sandy solo miraba hacia abajo, más callado que de costumbre, su usual brillo alegre y saludable, lúgubre y enfermo.

**"Ah, pero miren quien despertó..."**

Los guardianes dejaron de discutir y se callaron, frunciendo el ceño al ver la figura de 'Pitch' aparecer.

**"Ya me estaba preguntando si los había matado...**"

'Pitch' empezó a caminar, o flotar, nadie estaba seguro, alrededor de ellos. Mirándolos satisfecho y hambrientos de su miedo

**"¿Cuál hubiera sido lo divertido en esto?"**

"¿¡Por qué haces esto!?"

'Pitch' se tocó el mentón, pensativo. **"Buena pregunta, Norte...Quiero poder. Quiero que este insignificante planeta se llene de oscuridad y miedo, quiero que los Temores roben y destruyan cada sueño, cada luz de esperanza en las personas, quiero que el mundo se sumerja en oscuridad, quiero tener lo que nos corresponde"**

'Pitch' se detuvo, y los apuntó con el dedo.

**"Y ustedes, 'queridos' guardianes...están en mi camino, por eso, me desharé de ustedes" **Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedes eliminarnos, Pitch. Mientras que los niños crean en nosotros, estaremos aquí para combatirte" Le dijo Norte firmemente y 'Pitch' rió por lo bajo.

**"Puede que sus cuerpos no mueran, Norte...pero puedo matarlos por dentro, puedo quitarles lo que los mantiene vivos..."**

Los guardianes, excepto Jack, palidecieron, sabiendo exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

**"Verán...en todo el tiempo que estuve con ustedes, aprendí cosas, cosas importantes y muy especiales sobre ustedes..."**

"Hablas de nuestros-"

**"¡Sí, Tooth! Jajaja. Sus centros...Sus centros, son más especiales de lo que creí. Son lo que los hace guardianes, lo que protegen en los mocosos, y bla,bla,bla, pero, es lo que los mantiene con vida, es lo que le da energía a su cuerpo inmortal para continuar, lo que evita que se debiliten...Y sin centros, bueno...jaja"**

Jack frunció el ceño. No entendía de lo que hablaba.

**"Mira, Jack. Te lo voy a explicar de esta manera..."**

El chico escuchó a Norte dar un grito de sorpresa.

**"Si es que al centro de tu querido Norte le pasara algo...no podría desempeñar la función para lo que lo eligieron...y morirá, ya que subsiste de ello... ¿Cuál era tu centro, Norte?... ¡ah, sí! El asombro..."**

Jack empezó a respirar rápidamente, no le gustaba a donde se dirigía esto.

**"¿Y...si es que ya no tuviera con qué ver el asombro?"**

Los guardianes dieron un grito ahogado, su miedo irradiando como ondas y haciendo que 'Pitch' ría satisfecho.

Acercó su cara a la de Norte, enseñándole su malévola sonrisa de dientes torcidos y podridos.

**"Te voy a arrancar los ojos, Norte...y así no podrás ver el asombro nunca más..." **Le susurró con regocijo.

Norte palideció y tragó saliva nerviosamente, sus gruesas cejas juntándose con preocupación mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con temor.

'Pitch' sonrió.

**"Y para el resto de ustedes...bueno, me gustaría que sea una sorpresa...pero como Jack sigue teniendo curiosidad, les voy a contar lo que planeo hacer"**

Jack frunció el ceño. ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos! Pensó irritado

'Pitch' se acercó a Tooth, rodeándola hambrientamente, con una mirada de deseo plasmada en su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla con una esquelética mano gris.

Tooth cerró los ojos soltando un gimoteo, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado. 'Pitch' posó su mano sobre su cresta de coloridas plumas, acariciándolas suavemente hasta que arrancó una. Tooth siseó de dolor.

**"Sería una pena que al igual que tu madre, perdieras tus alas, ¿o no?"**

Tooth negó con la cabeza, ojos amatistas llenándose de lágrimas. No...¡No le podía hacer eso!

**"Vamos a arrancarte las plumas, una –por-una" **

"¡No se te ocurra hacerle daño, bastardo! ¡Vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver!" Gritó el conejo sin pensar, ciego por el miedo y la rabia.

**"Ya lo sé, Bunnymund...jaja, ya lo sé..."**

La atención de 'Pitch' recayó en Bunnymund, quien no paraba de luchar contra las cadenas, retorciéndose en su agarre.

**"Si es que estás tan afanoso de que haga eso...bueno pues..."**

Jack se llenó de terror cuando sombras empezaron a rodear a Bunny, quien empezó a gritar.

Ningún guardián podía ver lo que pasaba con exactitud, pero lo que sí vieron con claridad era que las sombras rodearon a su compañero guardián en forma de capullo, atrapándolo dentro mientras él seguía gritando, golpeando y luchando por escapar

Los guardianes quedaron boquiabiertos.

**"¿Sabían que no hay nada más desesperanzador que la oscuridad?"**

Jack gruñó para sí mismo. Le dolía escuchar su voz...

**"Esos momentos en donde estás en oscuridad perpetua, en donde no ves nada, ninguna fuente de luz, de la tan llamada 'esperanza' para poder sostenerse en..."** 'Pitch' rió en voz baja. **"Más aún si esa oscuridad te aísla, y aparte de ciego, estás sordo al mundo..."**

Jack se esforzó por mirar más allá a sus compañeros guardianes, quienes estaban inconscientes.

¿Qué?

'Pitch' los había noqueado con arena de pesadilla,-no-, no con arena, con sombras, oscuridad pura.

A Jack le parecía que 'Pitch' estaba regocijándose demasiado con esto. Sus antropomórficos rasgos esbozaban una amplia y descarada sonrisa...Pero sus ojos seguían con esa cubierta de sombras. ¿Por qué no dejaba ver sus ojos? Le parecía muy extraño al joven guardián.

Se dio cuenta que, conscientes, solo quedaban Sandy y él, aunque Sandy parecía más cerca del otro lado.

**"Contigo, Sandy, iba a probar una nueva flecha, ¿recuerdas? Como la que usé para casi matarte en la batalla de hace años"**

Jack sintió un escalofrío.

**"Pero, ¡Ja! Debido a tu estado..."**

_¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?_

El brillo de Sanderson Mansnoozie estaba apagándose, y una estrella sin brillo, es una estrella muerta. La alegría que potenciaba los buenos sueños en su arena decaía, contaminándose con desesperación, dolor, pérdida.

**"...Solo necesito un toque...para llenar tu corazón de oscuridad..."**

El chico peliblanco agrandó los ojos. "¡No! ¡SANDY!" Empezó a retorcerse desesperado. ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que Sandy sufra lo mismo que hace años! El pobre guardián había sufrido ya bastante.

'Pitch' tocó ligeramente el rechoncho pecho de Sandy, y una mancha de negritud al instante empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo.

"¡Sandy!"

El guardián de los sueños agrandó sus ojos ligeramente sus ojos, sintiendo como la oscuridad recorría su cuerpo, pero luego los cerró, rindiéndose, no teniendo energía para seguir luchando.

Los ojos del espíritu del invierno se llenaron de lágrimas por su amigo.

**"Y Jack..."**

El chico volteó su cabeza, fulminando a Pitch con la mirada, apretando sus puños hasta que palidecieron.

**"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack..."**

'Pitch' se acercó al mencionado, negando con la cabeza suavemente. **"Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Jack...hay tantas opciones a elegir..."**

El chico gruñó, y le escupió en la cara. "No te tengo miedo, Pitch..."

Jack sabía que eso no era cierto, estaba bastante nervioso, las cadenas cortaban sus poderes y no tenía su cayado, se sentía por primera vez completamente indefenso...como un niño...

'Pitch' gruñó en cólera y se limpió el rostro amargamente, sin saber que esfumó a las sombras que tapaban sus ojos.

Jack dio un grito ahogado, su boca abriendo en shock.

"Tú no eres Pitch..." Anunció Jack sin poder creer lo que veía. Había convivido con Pitch por todo un año, y sabía decir cómo y cuáles eran sus ojos. Los ojos de Pitch, de adulto o chico, eran dorados, y plateado rodeaba la pupila en forma de sol.

Los ojos de..._este_, eran malditamente rojos, y eran muy grandes para ser los de Pitch.

El hombre de negro le gruñó salvajemente y Jack notó que él sí tenía el diente que a Pitch le faltaba.

La sombra paró, dándose cuenta que el joven no se iba a asustar, y le sonrió. **"Eres muy observador, Jack..."**

Jack sonrió triunfalmente...La realización lo golpeó. Él nunca fue Pitch...entonces, ¡Pitch no les había mentido! ¡Él-Él había dicho la verdad, y Jack había tenido razón!

**"Sabes algo...en serio necesitamos más esclavos como tú...cuando recuperemos nuestro cuerpo, tú serás nuestro Príncipe de las Pesadillas, Jackie...nos vas a obedecer, tal y como Pitch lo hará...**

Jack frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de miedo y confusión. "Yo nunca te obedecería"

**"¡Oh! Eso ya me lo han dicho antes, Jack, invéntate algo nuevo...Mientras tanto, te responderé lo mismo...Terminarás cediendo ante nosotros"**

Sombras empezaron a reptar por todo su cuerpo, y Jack entró en pánico.

"¡Déjenme, no me toquen, suéltenme!"

El hombre de negro no se inmutó, y esperó pacientemente a que las sombras neutralizaran a su nuevo esclavo.

Jack se retorcía y luchaba, pero las sombras de algún modo eran más fuertes. Jalaron sus ya encadenadas manos hacía atrás, y Jack gritó de dolor cuando sus brazos se fueron hacia atrás.

Dejó de luchar por un momento, jadeando por aire, pero eso fue suficiente para los Temores.

Con sus filudas garras, empezaron a destrozar su sudadera, dejándole pequeños o grandes cortes en el proceso.

Jack giró la cabeza, apretando sus ojos y dientes fuertemente. No podía moverse ¡No podía moverse! No sentía sus piernas, abiertas una a cada lado, y si movía sus brazos, estos jalaban hacia atrás dolorosamente, Jack tenía miedo de que se les fuera a salir.

Jack estaba temblando de impotencia, su pálido pecho estaba al descubierto, con las heridas ya sangrando.

El hombre de negro sonrió maliciosamente, y creó una filuda daga de oscuridad pura. Jack podía escuchar las crueles risas de los Temores. Era la daga que iba a usar con Sandy...

**"No cierres los ojos, Jack...Esto te va a doler"**

Jack gritó dolorosamente cuando el Hombre de negro realizó un profundo corte en su pecho, hundiendo la oscura daga cerca de su corazón.

La sangre que empezó a brotar de la herida, empezó a mezclarse con la negra sustancia que se impregnaba en su sistema.

Siguieron sus muñecas. Sus manos estaban giradas al revés, y eso dolía como el infierno mismo. El hombre de ojos rojos dio dos certeros cortes con rapidez, y Jack se mordió el labio para no gritar, no le iba a dar ese gusto al Hombre de negro, pero las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

El hombre de negro sonrió, inhalando su miedo como una droga. Le levantó el rostro y le propició un corte en la frente, por el cual Jack ahogó un grito.

El monstruo se alejó un poco, contento con su trabajo y admirando la nueva forma más divertida de tener control sobre alguien. La posesión había pasado de moda, en esta podía ver a su esclavo sufrir por un rato más.

**"Aw, no me mires así, Jack... ¡Mira el lado bueno! Aunque van a morir, podrás ver a tus amigos una vez más antes de que los olvides..."**

Jack lo fulminó con la mirada. El Hombre de negro se rió, desapareciendo en las sombras.

Jack siseó de dolor cuando el primer escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sentía algo moverse dentro de él... Cansado, ignoró la sangre resbalando de su frente a sus mejillas, y miró los mechones de cabello que le cubrían la frente, dando un grito ahogado.

Se habían vuelto negros.

-.-.-.-

Pitch ladeó la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad. Examinó el medallón con sumo cuidado. Era muy bonito, tenía que admitir.

Intentó abrirlo, pero le era difícil, parecía como si algo no quisiera que lo abriera.

Pitch frunció el entrecejo y puso más fuerza en el objeto, pero por más fuerte que jalara, ¡el objeto no quería abrirse!

"Vamos...ábrete..." Susurró Pitch con molestia, arrugando la nariz mientras sus brazos temblaban ligeramente por la fuerza usada.

Se mordió la lengua fuertemente y la posó sobre sus dientes inferiores del lado derecho. Justo en el momento en que su lengua tocó su primer premolar derecho inferior, el plateado medallón se abrió y Pitch soltó una risa victoriosa.

"¡Ajá!"

Por cuestiones del destino y el azar, Pitch decidió no sacar su lengua del premolar mientras examinaba lo que había dentro...

Y qué bueno que no lo haya hecho.

Dentro del medallón, había la linda imagen de una niña. Tenía el cabello negro, largo, ondulado y despeinado, y unos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían examinar el alma de quien veía la imagen.

Pitch frunció el ceño, él había visto esos ojos antes... Pasó sus dedos sobre la imagen suavemente, inconscientemente apretando su lengua contra el pequeño diente de leche...

"Emily Jane..." Pitch susurró, casi imperceptible.

En ese momento, un fuerte brillo dorado apareció detrás de sus ojos, y el chico de cabello negro agrandó sus ojos imposiblemente grandes, doradas pupilas dilatándose mientras esta cegadora luz se expandía.

En su mente, los Temores chillaban y siseaban, la luz quemándolas hasta llevarlas al olvido, y liberando memorias de un tiempo que creyó perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su diente de leche había recuperado sus memorias...

Memorias de Kozmotis Pitchiner.

* * *

**Amigos, el siguiente capítulo depende de ustedes ;) **

**Díganme, quieren que escriba sus memorias de inicio a fin o sigo con la historia? Cualquier elección va a estar bien.**

**No se olviden de comentar, EN SERIO! Y nuevos seguidores y favoritos siempre están bienvenidos! :3**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	29. NOTA DE AUTORA-IMPORTANTE!

**NOTA DE AUTORA-IMPORTANTE!**

NO ES UN CAPITULO, PERDON PERDON POR ESTO

Amigos, se que esto debe estar matandolos, a mi tambien me duele cuando no actualizan, pero en serio, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en el cole, ya estamos acabando el año y como los profesores son bestias, nos dejan mas tareas de lo usual.

Esto no significa que me haya olvidado de mi historia, pienso en ella más de lo que debería :3 Y siempre estoy pendiente por algun comentario o PM que me puedan mandar...

Solo necesito que tengan paciencia porfavor, estoy avanzando, estpy escribiendo, pero todavia tengo interrupciones...

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen y han comentado, asi como tambien quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Fernanda, quien como es Guest numca le puedo reaponder sus comemtarios y se nota que ansia el siguiente cap :3

Supongo que para este fin de semana ya debo estar terminando y publicando, pero no prometo nada...no quiero ilusionarlos...el cole termina para mi 14 de Dic, de alli tengo DOS MESES amigos haaah para publicar.

Perdon de nuevo

Gracias...totales )


	30. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste la primera parte de sus memorias :3 Los prox capítulos serán de esto y luego retomaré con la historia, aunque todo depende de lo que piensen, obviamente .**

* * *

_3 años_

"¡Kozmotis!"

El pequeño levantó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Se levantó del suelo en donde estaba jugando y fue a buscar a quien lo llamaba.

"¿Papi?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la gran casa por alguna señal de su papá.

Por fin lo encontró. Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo pero se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos molestos.

Le enseñó un papel donde había hecho un dibujo "¿Tú garabateaste esto?" Le preguntó y el niño se encogió de miedo. Era un dibujo que le había hecho a su papi, eran ambos, ¿por qué se molestaba?

"Sí...pe-pelo somos yo y tú..."

"¡No me interesa, Kozmotis! ¡Este era un plano de guerra, y lo acabas de malograr todo!"

"Peldón..." Dijo Kozmotis con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería que su papi se molestara con él. Siempre estaba molesto con él.

Su papá, también conocido como Hadrianus Pitchiner, gruñó y levantó una mano hacia él, pero se contuvo.

"Fuera de mi vista"

Kozmotis asintió y se fue corriendo, lágrimas resbalando por sus redondas mejillas.

Su papi siempre estaba molesto con él, muy pocas veces sonreía cuando Kozmotis estaba. El niño no entendía por qué, pero debía estar molesto porque su mami se fue a las estrellas por él...

Se fue cabizbajo a la cocina, donde sabía que estaría su niñera, Adela. Era una mujer gordita y bajita, con el cabello lacio y corto, y Kozmotis la quería mucho, y sabía que ella también lo quería.

"¿Qué pasó, Koz?" Le preguntó cuándo vio al niño entrar a la cocina.

"Mi papi me glitó...dice que ar-alu-aluiné un papel de él..." Le dijo, corriendo a abrazarle las piernas.

Sintió a Adela suspirar y lo cargó, dándole una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"No llores, Koz, ya se le pasará el enojo a tu papá... ¿tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?"

"¡Galletas!" Dijo Kozmotis riendo, y Adela rodó los ojos.

"Galletas será"

-.-.-.-

_4 años_

Kozmotis estaba jugando con Adela. Estaban creando unas altas torres de colores.

"Aquí va a vivir muchas personas, Adela..." Le dijo Kozmotis, poniéndose de puntitas para poner un bloque más a la alta torre.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántos bloques pusiste para cada persona?"

Kozmotis frunció el ceño, pensando. Empezó a contar lentamente los bloques.

"Uno...dos...tl-tles...cuatlo-"

Mientras contaba, vio de reojo a su papi acercarse a Adela y le dijo algo muy rápido, Kozmotis no entendió qué, pero se oía muy importante, y luego salió rápidamente de la casa.

"¿A dónde va mi papi?" Preguntó curioso Kozmotis, hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta de sus bloques.

"Va a salir un rato al centro, y yo te voy a dar un baño"

Kozmotis agrandó los ojos. "¡NO!"

Se dispuso a correr, pero Adela lo atrapó y lo llevó al baño contra su voluntad.

Kozmotis hizo puchero cuando Adela dejó correr el agua en la tina, y le empezó a quitar su ropa.

"No me quielo bañal, Adela"

Kozmotis fue puesto en la tina, y su puchero se tornó en una sonrisa cuando vio su nave y juguetes en el agua. Eso lo distrajo mientras Adela lo bañaba.

"¿Por qué no me puedo bañal solo?" Preguntó, cerrando los ojos mientras vertía agua sobre él.

"Porque tu papi quiere que estés listo temprano"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Adela se tocó el mentón con un dedo. "Al cumpleaños de un niño muy especial"

"¿Y por qué?"

Adela se ríe y termina de bañarlo en silencio.

Kozmotis hizo puchero, se sentía indignado, ¿por qué Adela no le respondía?

Kozmotis se envolvió en una toalla cuando salió de la tina y fue con Adela a su cuarto. Allí, Kozmotis empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie, impaciente por que Adela le buscara ropa. ¡Tenía mucho frío!

Como Kozmotis ya era un niño grande, se abotonó su blanca camisa él solo, se puso su saco azul y se sentó en su cama para ponerse sus pantalones gris oscuro

Adela luego le ayudó a amarrarse sus botas negras y a amarrarse el cinturón dorado, un poco más arriba de su cintura.

Kozmotis se peinó, aunque Adela lo volvió a peinar y esperó a su papá en la sala.

Estuvo jugando con sus bloques un rato más hasta que el sueño le empezó a ganar. Ya estaba cabeceando tremendamente cuando a través de sus entrecerrados ojos vio a su papá entrando a la sala, estaba vestido muy elegante, según Adela, quien se lo mencionó con una sonrisa.

"Kozmotis ya está listo, Hadrianus" Adela le dijo con una sonrisa. Koz vio a su papá sonreír. Sabía que él quería mucho a Adela, ella le había dicho que era porque ella lo había cuidado cuando su papá tenía su edad.

"Muchas gracias, en serio" Le dijo su papá, levantando a Kozmotis del suelo y cargándolo con un solo brazo.

Kozmotis se acurrucó en el pecho de su papá.

"Ay, Hadrianus, sabes que lo hago con gusto... ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya? Hay veces en la que explotas con el pobre niño..."

"Estoy bien, Adela, sé manejar la situación..."

Koz frunció el ceño, y su papá empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Se despidió de Adela con una reverencia que Adela imitó y cerró la puerta.

El niño tembló cuando el aire de la noche lo recibió con un frío abrazo, y miró a su papá, con su cabello oscuro bien acicalado y nariz aguileña en alto. Él no parecía afectado por el cambio de clima y seguía mirando al frente, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Caminaron hasta el puerto, donde había muchas naves recogiendo y llevando pasajeros.

Koz quería dormir, pero no podía mientras su papá seguía moviéndose y despertándolo en un accidental movimiento brusco. Miró al negro cielo cubierto de estrellas, y suspiró. Mami lo estaba viendo desde allí.

El piloto de una dorada nave a la que se acercaban inclinó su cabeza al ver a su papá y presionó un botón dentro de la cabina, el cual hizo que la puerta de la nave se abra y puedan entrar.

Su papi lo bajó y lo sentó en el asiento. Kozmotis quiso acercarse a la ventana circular para ver, pero su papá lo detuvo. "Quieto"

Kozmotis hizo puchero y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

"¿A dónde vamos, papi?"

"¿A dónde, Señor Pitchiner?" Preguntó el piloto al mismo tiempo que Kozmotis.

"Al palacio del Tsar Lunanoff" Respondió su papá y el piloto asintió. Luego miró a Kozmotis. "Vamos a ver al Tsar y la Tsarina, es el octavo cumpleaños del Príncipe Apollo"

Kozmotis contó con sus dedos. "¿Ahora tiene ocho años?"

"Sí..."

"¿Ya puedo ver por la ventana?" Le pidió y después de un largo suspiro, asintió.

Koz soltó una risita y se asomó a la ventana, arrodillándose en el asiento para mirar las estrellas, constelaciones y otras naves pasar. El oscuro espacio estaba iluminado cada cierto tramo con unos postes de luz súper potente, para que los pilotos de naves y barcos no se pierdan o sean atacados por sorpresa por los Temores. Su papá le había dicho que eran criaturas malas y feas, y que él las combatía con el ejército que tenía a su cargo. Le había dicho a Kozmotis que él también sería un soldado, y que su entrenamiento empezaría cuando sea un poco más grande.

Kozmotis no sabía si quería ser soldado, pero si su papi era soldado, entonces era bueno ser uno.

Kozmotis suspiró, apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el metal de la nave para ver mejor. Después de un tiempo de mirar al oscuro espacio, el infante se aburrió y se volvió a sentar, acurrucándose cansado al lado de su papá. Antes de caer completamente rendido, Kozmotis sintió la mano de su papi acariciando su pelo...

Kozmotis se despertó sobresaltado cuando su papá lo sacudió, algo fuerte si le preguntaban. Se talló los ojos con sus puños y miró a la circular ventana de nuevo, por donde dos enormes blancas torres aparecieron.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Le preguntó a su papá, todavía cansado y confundido.

"Sí, Kozmotis, ya llegamos"

La nave terminó de descender, y Koz miró las torres, maravillado ¡Era un palacio! Con altas estructuras blancas y banderas que ondeaban en lo alto.

La puerta de la nave se levantó y Koz esperó impaciente a que su papá le pague al señor para bajar. Cuando lo hizo, corrió un poco y se detuvo a las puertas del palacio, mirando la majestuosa estructura enfrente de él. Había muchos jardines alrededor, con fuentes muy graciosas que botaban agua y muchos hombres y mujeres con finos trajes que inclinaban la cabeza respetuosamente a unos guardias en la entrada antes de subir las enormes escaleras que los conducirían al salón principal.

"¿Allí vamos a ir?" Le preguntó a su papá, apuntando a la entrada del palacio.

Hadrianus asintió. "Cuando entremos, vamos a ver al Tsar y a la Tsarina, Kozmotis. Quiero que te portes bien, ¿me entiendes? ¿Te acuerdas sobre inclinar la cabeza al saludar? Es una falta de respeto si no lo haces, y como mi hijo y futuro General, quiero que le muestres respeto a tu Tsar...y al Príncipe Apollo también, porque será tu Tsar cuando crezca ¿me entendiste?"

Kozmotis asintió aun cuando no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que le dijeron...

Su papá tomó su mano y ambos entraron al palacio.

Música fue lo primero que Koz captó al entrar al atestado lugar. La música sonaba suavemente en el fondo, muchas veces perdida con las múltiples conversaciones de las personas.

Kozmotis fue guiado entre la multitud para llegar a un extremo del salón de baile en donde el niño vio a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y celeste y a una mujer de peinado gracioso con un largo vestido color crem, con muchas pulseras y collares dorados.

Su papá hizo una reverencia, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando la cabeza exageradamente y Kozmotis lo imitó lo mejor que pudo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, porque los señores graciosamente vestidos soltaron unas risitas.

_Ya no quiero estar aquí. _Kozmotis lloriqueó suavemente y se abrazó a la pierna de su papá. Escuchó a su papá dar una risita nerviosa.

"Buenas noches, mis Tsares...Muchas gracias por la invitación" Le dijo educadamente, bajando un poco la cabeza mientras lo decía.

"No hay nada qué agradecer, Hadrianus...veo que sí pudiste traer a tu hijo" Le dijo el Tsar con una pequeña sonrisa. Él se arrodilló para ver a Kozmotis, quien observaba lo que pasaba desde el rabillo de su ojo.

"Kozmotis, ¿verdad?"

Koz no quería verlo, se había reído de él, y escondió su cabeza en su papá, esperando que le diga al señor que no quería estar allí, pero lo único que hizo, para la tremenda molestia del niño, fue separarlo de su pierna.

"Kozmotis, te está hablando tu Tsar"

El niño fulminó a su papi con la mirada y luego miró al adornado hombre con miedo.

"Tranquilo, Hadrianus...es solo un bebé..." Dijo suavemente, acariciando con una enguantada mano blanca la mejilla de Kozmotis, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. Koz miró a los raros ojos plateados del señor, sintiendo cómo lo miraban fijamente.

De repente, el Tsar se levantó, le revolvió el pelo, y miró a su papá con una amplia sonrisa. "Espero que disfruten la fiesta, Hadrianus, mi hijo se presentará en unos momentos"

Koz vio a su papá apoyándose en su rodilla de nuevo, pero él no quiso hacerlo, se habían reído de él por hacerlo, así que nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Por suerte, su papá no notó su acto de rebeldía y, tomando su mano, se alejaron a otra parte de la fiesta.

"Me da miedo esos señores, papi" Dijo Kozmotis suavemente cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los Tsares.

Hadrianus suspiró pesadamente. "Pues te lo guardas, Kozmotis, les vas a mostrar respeto, ¿entendido?

Kozmotis asintió.

"Ahora, vamos a ir con unos compañeros míos, todos con altos rangos en la armada, y quiero que te comportes delante de ellos"

Kozmotis volvió a asentir.

Su papá les dio a los señores vestidos con uniformes una gran sonrisa y estrecharon el antebrazo, una costumbre que Kozmotis estaba recién aprendiendo. Según lo que tenía entendido, cuando no conocías a alguien, inclinabas la cabeza, y cuando sí, podías estrechar el antebrazo, sin embargo, no entendía por qué su papá se arrodilló con el Tsar, debía ser otra norma que debía aprender...

Su tren del pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando casi se tropieza con el pie de un señor.

Se sentó en el suelo al costado de su papá, mirando a los adultos conversar de cosas que no entendía.

"Papi, ya me quiero ir" Le dijo, tratando de desamarrar los pasadores de sus botas

"No, Kozmotis" le respondió su papá cortante, sin siquiera bajar la vista para mirarlo.

"¡Estoy aburrido!" Reclamó Kozmotis, haciendo puchero y mirando a su papá suplicante, pero solo logró que su papá le golpee en la cabeza.

"¡Ya, Kozmotis! ¡No nos vamos a ir!" Le gritó, dejando al niño helado, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos pero sin atreverse a llorar.

"Hadrianus, ¿no crees que eres un poco brusco con el niño?" Dijo un amigo de su papá, mirándolo con una cara triste. "Digo, el pobrecito debe estar aburrido, el príncipe está tardando demasiado"

"Pues que aprenda a respetar. Es la única forma de volverlo un hombre y que sea un buen soldado algún día"

"...Él no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó..." Le dijo otro señor calmadamente.

"Ella tampoco la tenía..." Respondió su papá. Kozmotis supuso que hablaban de su mami, porque ella se fue cuando él llegó, o eso entendió de Adela...Se alejó un poco de su papá, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

¿Por qué su papá no lo quería? ¿Por qué no le podía sonreír a él como les sonreía a sus amigos o a cualquier persona en el espacio?

Llevó sus piernas a su pecho y allí se quedó un buen rato. De pronto, la música y el cuchicheo cesaron, y se escuchó a un niño hablar. A Kozmotis no le importaba el niño, y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y silbar cuando terminó.

Su papá se acercó a él y Kozmotis volvió a preguntar inocentemente si ya se podían ir a casa.

"Em, no, todavía no, pero vamos a un lugar en donde no te vas a aburrir ¿está bien?"

Kozmotis asintió y tomó la mano de su papá para levantarse.

Caminaron entre los altos hombres con elegantes trajes y mujeres de finos vestidos hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Allí, unas mujeres vestidas de blanco se inclinaron al ver a su papá y abrieron la puerta.

"¿Puede quedarse aquí hasta que termine la fiesta, verdad?"

"Por supuesto, General Pitchiner"

Kozmotis miró a su papá. ¿Lo iba a dejar aquí solo?

"No me dejes..." Le pidió, sus ojos azules-plateados llenándose de lágrimas.

Hadrianus se arrodilló enfrente de él "Mira, Kozmotis, eres un niño valiente ¿o no? Se necesita valentía para ser General..."

"Soy valiente"

"Bien. Aquí estarás mejor que allá, enserio, te vas a...um...divertir y probablemente hagas amigos, prometo que regresaré por ti más tarde"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Con mi alma. Ahora, pórtate bien, no quiero problemas"

Su papá se levantó e inclinando la cabeza hacia la criada, regresó a la fiesta, sus botas sonando en el impecable suelo blanco del palacio, su pulcro uniforme azul oscuro resaltando en las blancas paredes y su roja capa ondeando detrás de él.

Kozmotis entró al cuarto, y sonrió levemente. ¡Había muchos juegos! Bloques, rompecabezas, muñecos, etc. Todos los niños allí eran mayores que él, porque todos eran mucho más altos, y jugaban y conversaban en grupos.

El niño quería ir a jugar con ellos, pero le daba miedo, su corazón latía rápido y sus mejillas se calentaban cuando alguien lo miraba. Había descubierto que era demasiado tímido.

Bajó la mirada, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Después de unos minutos de pensar a dónde ir, se decidió acercar a una mesa para armar bloques. Ese pensamiento quedó destruido sin embargo, cuando un niño se estrelló contra él y por la fuerza, Kozmotis terminó en el piso.

Estaba cansado, quería irse a casa, tenía hambre, su papá lo dejó en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, y se había golpeado el brazo. Soltó un suave gimoteo, seguido de otro, y otro hasta que estaba llorando.

"¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde-!... ¿por qué lloras...?" Le preguntó el niño de cabello negro. Tenía un gran libro en sus manos, y su expresión molesta se tornó en una de confusión cuando lo vio llorar.

"¡Me golpeaste!" Lo acusó Kozmotis, pero el niño no se inmutó, y siguió viéndolo con una expresión indescifrable en esos plateados ojos.

"Estabas en mi camino. Y no te podía ver" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kozmotis se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa al darse cuenta que nadie vendría a consolarlo, y se levantó, fulminando con la mirada al niño más alto.

"Discúlpate, Adela dice que siempre que haces algo malo te disculpas"

"... ¿Dis-culpa?" Dijo el niño confundido, como si la palabra nunca la hubiera escuchado. El infante sonrió, contento de haber recibido su disculpa y miró al niño de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

La postura confundida del niño rápidamente se tornó en una seria, limpiando su fino traje de cualquier arruga o mancha y se paró derecho "Yo soy el Príncipe Apollo Lunar Lunanoff XI, heredero al trono."

Kozmotis parpadeó "...Tu nombre es muy largo...Soy Kozmotis...Kozmotis Pitch-Pitch-Pitch-i-ner"

"¿Eres el hijo del General Hadrianus?" Le preguntó el príncipe con una mueca que expresaba curiosidad.

Kozmotis asintió. "Sí...él dice que voy a ser soldado como él, ¿es divertido ser soldado? ¿Tú serás soldado?"

Apollo suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Nadie quiere jugar contigo?" Le dijo Kozmotis, aparentemente tomando al príncipe por sorpresa.

"Ah-ah, bueno, yo-um-no...No-ah...no se merecen mi atención..." Dijo finalmente, poniendo una cara seria que hizo a Kozmotis reír.

"Me caes bien, ¿yo soy mecedor de tu atención? ¿Podemos jugar?"

Apollo se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar reír. "Merecedor, Kozmotis...y sí, creo que sí... Vamos, niño"

Kozmotis asintió con una gran sonrisa y siguió a su príncipe hacia una puerta secreta por la que se colarían a la fiesta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_5 años._

Era su primer día de clases, todos en su casa parecían muy emocionados por eso, todos excepto Kozmotis claro, a quien no le gustaba la idea de quedarse todo el día allí.

Estaba usando su uniforme, el cual Adela dijo se le veía muy bien. Era una camisa celeste, pantalón gris y zapatos negros.

Su profesora era muy linda, tenía una voz bonita y lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando entró a clases. Había muchos niños y niñas riendo y jugando, y Kozmotis bajó la vista, sentándose en una mesa calladamente. Miraba de reojo a sus compañeros jugar, su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente, él también quería, pero le daba vergüenza preguntar...

Las clases fueron divertidas al menos, y no requerían de tanta interacción social, pintaron, dibujaron, colorearon, algo que Kozmotis sabía hacer muy bien.

Llegó un momento, sin embargo, en donde la campana sonó y todos salieron al receso, riendo y correteando por todos lados.

Kozmotis los siguió después de un momento de discusión consigo mismo y se quedó en medio del patio, pensando qué hacer. Quería ir a los juegos, pero todos estaban ocupados.

Decidió ir a explorar el patio de Inicial. Este era muy grande, lleno de vida, pues las flores y grandes jardines lo adornaban.

No había muchos niños jugando por aquí, así que Kozmotis pensó que este era un lugar perfecto. No es que no quería ir con los otros niños, pero en su corta vida de cinco años no había interactuado con otras personas que no sean su papá o Adela...y ese niño gracioso del Palacio Lunanoff.

Algo llamó su atención, los arbustos se estaban moviendo solos.

Frunció el ceño con miedo, a punto de irse, pero luego vio algo que en serio no se esperaba ver.

Era una niñita, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro despeinado, junto con unos lindos ojos verdes...no es que Kozmotis haya pensado eso, no, las niñas son feas, iugh.

La niña había saltado fuera del arbusto, hablando para sí misma, y cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Kozmotis, le dio una mirada fulminante, haciendo que el niño dé unos pasos atrás. No tuvo tiempo de correr al patio de juegos porque la niña desapareció. Kozmotis frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, notando segundos después que la niña ahora estaba delante de él con una expresión molesta. Kozmotis pegó un grito.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Este es mi barco! ¡¿Estaban espiándome, niño sombra?!" Le gritó, pegando su nariz a la de él.

Kozmotis negó con el cabeza, asustado.

"¡Ah muy bien!" La expresión fastidiada de la niña despeinada se tornó en una sonrisa. Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Te gustan los barcos?"

Kozmotis parpadeó confundido.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿No sabes hablar?" Le preguntó la niña.

¡Kozmotis no sabía qué decirle! ¡Oh, estrellas, probablemente se veía como un tonto!

"Sí sé hablar"

"¡Bien! ¿Entonces quieres jugar? ¡Estamos en un barco! ¡A punto de zarpar a las estrellas para visitar todas las constelaciones y galaxias!"

Kozmotis sonrió y asintió. La niña sonrió también, mostrándole a Kozmotis sus pequeños blancos dientes.

"Mi papá tiene un barco y viaja por toooddo el cosmos, él vende cosas muy bonitas a personas muy, muy importantes, y yo quiero ser como él cuando sea grande" Le informó y Kozmotis sonrió.

"Mi padre es General, él dirige a todo el ejército para...luchar contra los malos..." La última parte le hizo fruncir el ceño por alguna razón.

"¡Qué genial! Bueno, bueno, ¿vamos a jugar o qué?" Le dijo, golpeándole el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria y empezaron a corretear por todo el jardín, riendo e inventando una historia sobre cómo por accidente salvaron a unos soldados cuyo barco había sido destruido.

El timbre sonó, y ambos detuvieron su juego.

"Oye, ¡me agradas! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Me llamo Esther, a propósito"

El corazón del niño se infló con esperanza y asintió vigorosamente. "¡Sí, claro!"

"¡Genial!, entonces nos vemos más tarde, niño..." Empezó a correr de regreso a su salón pero luego se detuvo. "Espera, niño, no sé tu nombre"

"Kozmotis, Kozmotis Pitchiner" Le dijo todavía sonriendo

Esther se acercó nuevamente al chico y le dio algo, era un collar con un dije negro en forma de luna.

"Mira...Ahora tú y yo somos mejores amigos, y ¡necesitamos algo para nunca, nunca olvidar!... Yo tengo una estrella" Señaló su collar.

"Bueno, ya me voy, ¡adiós Kozmotis!" Se despidió con un rápido beso en su mejilla y se fue, dejando a Kozmotis en medio del patio, con un pequeño dije en su mano y la cara completamente roja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 años_

Hoy se supone que debía ser un gran día. Era 31 de _Oktobris__, _su cumpleaños, y estuvo esperando que viniera todo el año.

Pero no había contado con la súbita rebelión de algunos Hombres Pesadillas en Aconcua, una región en el sur del espacio, un conjunto de asteroides donde vivían numerosas familias.

Su papá por supuesto se tuvo que ir, aun después de las múltiples súplicas que Kozmotis le dio.

Hadrianus había estado planeando estrategias con unos hombres, entre ellos su primo Franciscus, para usar contra los Hombres Pesadilla, cuando Kozmotis lo interrumpió.

"Papá...por favor, no me dejes...me dijiste que estarías para mi..."Le había dicho, su voz se había ido apagando cuando lo vio suspirar pesadamente, frotando cansadamente las sienes con ambas manos. Kozmotis sabía que a su papá le incomodaba su cumpleaños, que, además de ser el día en el que su único hijo vino al mundo, era también el día en el que su esposa murió por traerlo al mundo.

Sí, Kozmotis ya lo sabía. No entendía muy bien cómo exactamente pasó eso, pero sabía que era su culpa, y por eso su papá no lo quería tanto...

"Sabes que tengo que ir, Kozmotis...pero volveré unas semanas después" Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el niño seguía dudando.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

Hadrianus revolvió sus claros cabellos con una cansada pero presente sonrisa. "Con mi alma, ahora, déjame trabajar, ¿sí?"

Fue lo que le dijo y Kozmotis obedeció.

Su papá había marchado ayer, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo en su casa, con Adela claro, pero él había esperado pasar tiempo con su papá...

Regresando del colegio, en donde había estado jugando con Esther todo el día, ingresó a su cuarto calladamente y dejó su maleta en el suelo, mirando cuidadosamente el objeto sobre su cama.

Era un regalo...Estaba envuelto en papel rojo y tenía una etiqueta.

_-Para: Kozmotis_

_De: Papá-_

Kozmotis sonrió al ver que el regalo era de su papá y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

¡Era un caballo de peluche! ¡Él adoraba los caballos! El animal era marrón oscuro y su crin y cola eran negras.

A Kozmotis le extrañó un poco el regalo. Su papá no lo había dejado tener peluches antes, entonces ¿por qué darle este ahora?

Dentro de la caja donde se encontraba el peluche, había una pequeña carta. Kozmotis decidió poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos para leerla.

_Kozmotis._

_Siento no poder estar allí por tu cumpleaños, pero sabes que cuando el deber llama, uno tiene que cumplir, aún más cuando miles de vidas dependen de ti._

_Sé que te gustan los caballos, espero que este también te guste, es el mejor que pude encontrar...No sé si todavía te gustan los peluches...espero que sí..._

_Pórtate bien en el colegio, obedece a Adela y nos vemos en dos semanas._

_-Hadrianus._

Kozmotis sonrió con los ojos llorosos y dobló la pequeña carta en dos, guardándola en su cajón de escritorio.

Agarró al peluche entre sus manos y lo examinó con los ojos brillando con lágrimas. Su papá sí debía quererlo, se acordó de su animal favorito y hasta le dio un regalo... Se llevó el animal de peluche al pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Esto se lo dio su papá, era lo más valioso del universo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_8 años_

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Padre? Padre, padre, padre, padre" Decía Kozmotis repetidamente, tirando suavemente de la manga de la camisa de su papá.

Hadrianus prácticamente gruñó y sacó la mano del chico de ojos azules de su brazo. "Te escuché la primera vez, Kozmotis" Espetó, y Kozmotis miró hacia abajo, asustado.

Su papá estaba de un humor particularmente enojado, le molestaba e irritaba todo lo que Kozmotis hacia...mucho más de lo normal.

"Lo verás cuando lleguemos"

Kozmotis guardó silencio y siguió a su papá calladamente, no queriendo molestarlo más.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un poblado parque a unos kilómetros de su casa. Había muchos niños jugando y correteando por doquier, ya sea entre ellos o con sus padres.

Kozmotis sonrió levemente, mirando a aquellos niños por más tiempo de lo que se debería, agarrándose la manga de su camisa y jugando lentamente con esta. Sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente, una pequeña esperanza creciendo dentro de él.

"¿Vamos a jugar juntos, padre?" Preguntó tímidamente. Realmente esperaba que la respuesta sea sí, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

"No, Kozmotis, vamos a entrenar aquí"

"¿Entrenar?"

Cuando ya se habían alejado de los felices niños y padres, Hadrianus le lanzó una espada. Kozmotis agrandó los ojos y trató de agarrarla, pero después de tambalearla un rato, se cayó al césped

Miró a la espada y luego a su papá, en el momento justo para verlo suspirar pesadamente, masajeando sus sienes.

"Oh, estrellas, tenemos mucho que hacer...Recoge la espada"

Kozmotis asintió y rápidamente la recogió. Parecía una espada de verdad, pero era de madera, una oscura y fina.

"Esto se llama shinai, Kozmotis, es un término que nuestros antepasados acuñaron para las espadas utilizadas en los entrenamientos de combate con espada"

_Acu-¿qué?_

"Si quieres ser General algún día, o por lo menos un soldado, tienes que manejar una espada correctamente"

"¿Por qué vamos a entrenar en el parque?" Preguntó Kozmotis, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban bajo la curiosa mirada de personas que pasaban por allí. Él había pensado que estaban alejados de la civilización, pero algunos jóvenes y parejas pasaban por allí.

"El campo de entrenamiento del cuartel estaba en uso y este era el único lugar en el que pude pensar...Ahora, ponte en posición" Hadrianus le informó, apuntándolo con su propia shinai.

El niño obedeció, imitando la posición que su papá había adoptado.

"Levanta tu espada, párate derecho, ¡separa tus rodillas!"

Kozmotis hizo lo que le pedían, pero no importaba lo que hacía, siempre su papá se molestaba.

"¡Kozmotis! ¡Estira tus brazos! ¡Dobla los codos, por el amor a las galaxias!"

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía, no podía, era un inútil, solo hacía a su papá molestar aún más.

"A ver, Kozmotis...mira cómo lo hago" Hadrianus estiró el brazo y la espada, apuntando al frente. "Haz lo mismo que yo"

Kozmotis se paró a su lado y cuidadosamente lo imitó. Al parecer su postura fue la correcta porque Hadrianus asintió suavemente. Kozmotis sonrió por la aprobación de su papá.

"Para el bloqueo de un ataque, dobla el brazo de esta forma, pon la espada a la altura de tu pecho...sí, así"

Hadrianus puso su espada en posición. "Ahora. Voy a dar un golpe y tienes que frenarlo, ¿listo?"

Kozmotis negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose desprevenido para el ataque, pero su papá asestó de todos modos.

Kozmotis chilló cuando ambas maderas chocaron y la dejó caer.

Hadrianus suspiró y miró a Koz. "¡Pero no la sueltes, Kozmotis! Prepárate, imagina que es una pelea real..."

Kozmotis tragó saliva mientras rápidamente recogía la espada de madera.

La pequeña batalla comenzó y Hadrianus atacó con fuerza, Koz no entendía por qué usaba tanta fuerza contra él, ¡él no era un enemigo!

La punta redondeada de la espada terminaba apuñalando su pecho y estómago con fuerza, y lágrimas inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Con la suya propia trataba de detener a su papá, pero le era imposible, él era muy fuerte.

"¡Y-ya!" Suplicó lloroso. "¡Ya no me golpees, papá! ¡Me duele!"

Hadrianus se detuvo para mirar al niño, cuyos hombros se movían al ritmo de sus lloriqueos. ¡Eres muy débil, Kozmotis!, no pareces _hombre_"

Esas palabras perforaron su corazón, y le dolieron mucho más que cualquier espada. Kozmotis se quedó callado el resto del entrenamiento, simplemente recibiendo los golpes y tratando en vano de frenarlos.

Después de unas horribles horas de entrenamiento y prácticas, Hadrianus por fin paró y le indicó que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

El niño asintió, y se limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente antes de que su papá vea que lloraba, no le gustaba que llorara, y ahora que estaba fastidiado aún menos.

Kozmotis caminaba encorvado detrás del alto hombre, se sentía triste, era pésimo en esto, y probablemente era un pésimo soldado también...

Mirando a su lado izquierdo, y divisó a un hombre vestido de blanco y negro, quien empujaba un carrito y varios niños lo rodeaban. ¡Estaba vendiendo dulces! Y no solo eso, ¡helados también!

"... ¿Me compras uno? Por favor, padre..." Le rogó suavemente, tirando de la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención. Hadrianus lo miró confundido y luego al vendedor.

"¿Estás loco? No voy a llenar tu cuerpo de esa basura, si tienes hambre, hay comida en la casa"

"Pero-"

"Además, no te lo mereces" Con eso dicho, Hadrianus posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kozmotis y lo empezó a dirigir a la casa.

Kozmotis lo miró suplicante por un rato más hasta que se rindió, era inútil, además, él tenía razón, no se lo merecía. Tenía que hacer todo perfecto si quería ganar algo. Juró en ese momento que de ahora en adelante haría siempre todo perfecto, que no podía fracasar, que debía hacer todo siempre bien, porque así, su papá se sentiría orgulloso de él.

"Prometo mejorar..."

"Eso espero"

-.-.-

"¡Kozmotis!" Gritó Esther desde algún lado, pero Koz en serio no sabía de dónde. Estaba mareado y confundido, y su boca le dolía demasiado.

Habían estado jugando a las atrapadas y como el tonto que es, no se fijó por donde iba y se estrelló contra un árbol, pero no solo eso, también se golpeó la cabeza contra **otro** árbol y al caer al suelo de cara juró escuchar el sonido de su mentón rompiéndose.

Esther corrió hacia él, preocupada pero al mismo tiempo intentando aguantar la risa y Kozmotis la miró desde su posición en el césped.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, tomando su brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse.

Kozmotis estuvo a punto de responder cuando sintió una pequeña cosita en la boca y confundido la escupió en su mano.

Chilló de horror cuando vio su mano con gotas de sangre y una cosita blanca en medio.

"¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡ESTHER! ¡MIRRAAA!" Le gritó horrorizado a la niña ojiverde, quien frunció el ceño, preocupada, pero luego estalló en risa.

"¿¡Cómo te puedes reír en un situación como esta!? ¡Me voy a morir!" Se lamentó Kozmotis, quien estaba tocando su boca para comprobar si la sangre seguía saliendo, y efectivamente, si seguía.

"Solo se te cayó el diente, Koz, tranquilo"

Eso solo empeoró el nerviosismo de Kozmotis, haciéndolo chillar una vez más.

Esther lo miró, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. "¿Es la primera vez que se te cae un diente...?" Kozmotis asintió.

"Qué raro...yo empecé a perder mis dientes de leche a los 5..."

"¿Di-dientes de leche? ¿¡Qué hago!?"

Esther pensó un rato, sobándose el mentón hasta que respondió. "Bueno, vamos a tu casa para que te limpies la sangre, la tuya está más cerca, de allí vemos qué hacemos"

Kozmotis asintió y ambos niños abandonaron el parque para caminar a la casa del hijo del General.

"Me duele..." Se lamentó Kozmotis miserablemente y su amiga soltó una risita.

"Es normal, a mí también me dolía mucho...pero mis dientes de aquí adelante y este-" Señaló un premolar. "-ya son dientes adultos"

Kozmotis se tocó con la lengua el espacio vacío donde se supone debería estar su diente incisivo.

"¿Ya estaba moviéndose tu diente antes?"

Kozmotis pensó en cuánto le dolía comer y que había sentido que su diente estaba flojo. Asintió.

"¿Y por qué no le dijiste a tu papá?"

Kozmotis estuvo en silencio un minuto hasta que se encogió de hombros.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Kozmotis abrió la puerta que había dejado sin seguro, y ambos entraron. Koz quería encontrar a Adela para que lo ayudara con este extraño dilema, pero cuando entraron los recibió nada más y nada menos que su padre.

"Buenos días, Esther" Saludó su papá con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza, y Esther sonrió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia levantando las puntas de su vestido. Kozmotis los miró con una expresión fastidiada. Al parecer ignoraban el hecho de que se desangraba.

"¡oh! Señor Pitchiner, tuvimos un...incidente en el parque y ¡mire a Kozmotis!" Kozmotis escuchó la risa en su voz.

Hadrianus examinó a su hijo y Kozmotis bajó la mirada, enseñándole el diente. "Se cayó..."

El General trató de mantener una mirada seria en el rostro, pero no lo logró, resopló de risa una vez, y otra vez, hasta que estaba carcajeándose.

"JA! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿Solo eso?! JAJAJA ¡Kozmotis, eso es normal!"

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Yo te dije!" Esther le sacó la lengua.

Hadrianus guió a Kozmotis al baño más cercano para que se enjuagara la boca y limpiara su sucio rostro lleno de tierra. Todo mientras su papá reía y Esther observaba con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ya está, Kozmotis...Eso es normal, a los niños se les caen los dientes para que les crezcan unos más fuertes y resistentes...No me dijiste que tenías un diente flojo..." Le dijo su papá mientras Kozmotis se secaba la cara

"Es que...no sabía qué pasaba..."

"Hum, bueno, ya todo está bien. Vayan afuera a hacer algo productivo"

Esther rió y su papá estuvo a punto de irse cuando Kozmotis lo llamó. "¡E-Espera! ¿Qué hago con esto?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a su diente.

Hadrianus se encogió de hombros. "Bótalo, ya no sirve" Con eso dicho, marchó a otra parte.

Koz asintió y estuvo a punto de hacer eso mismo cuando Esther lo detuvo. "No lo botes, ¿por qué no lo guardas?"

"¿Guardarlo?"

"¡Sí! Mi mamá gurda mis dientes de leche"

Kozmotis pasó una mano por su cara. "¿Por qué querría mi padre guardar mis dientes?"

"¡Como recuerdos! Mi mamá dice que cada uno contiene una memoria especial, además, los cinco dientes que tengo guardados se me cayeron de forma diferente" Esther sonrió, haciendo a Kozmotis sonreír también, mostrando el huequito en su sonrisa

"Creo que sé dónde guardarlo...ven"

Caminaron por la gran casa y subieron las escaleras al cuarto de Kozmotis, en donde el niño empezó a buscar algo en sus cajones.

Esther se sentó en su silla giratoria y empezó a dar vueltas. "Tu cuarto está muy desordenado"

"Es que Irina y Araceli están en su día de descanso y Adela dice que no limpiará mi cuarto" Respondió Kozmotis mientras buscaba y Esther rodó los ojos.

"¡Lo tengo!" Gritó Kozmotis, sobresaltando a Esther. Koz sacó una cajita larga y dorada, con una linda decoración.

"Es preciosa..." Murmuró Esther suavemente, sus ojos verdes agrandándose.

Koz sonrió tristemente. "Era de mi madre...apareció de repente en mi cuarto...está vacía, aquí puedo guardar mis dientes de leche"

Kozmotis abrió la cajita y el forro de terciopelo rojo apareció. Puso el pequeño diente en la caja y la cerró, dejándola escondida, pero ahora en un lugar conocido.

"Gotof!* ¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

"Vamos a jugar afuera, ¡a hacer algo productivo!" Dijo Esther, inflando las mejillas y haciendo la mejor imitación de una voz grave que pudo, imitando al papá de Kozmotis.

Koz rió y siguió a su amiga al jardín, con un sentimiento agradable en el pecho, de algún modo u otro, su mamá estaba cuidando su diente...

-.-.-.-.-.-

_10 años_

Kozmotis caminaba de camino a casa con Esther, vivían bastante cerca el uno del otro. La niña estaba hablando de un profesor que odiaba y que la sacó de su clase solo por decirle 'respetuosamente' que su clase era aburrida.

"¡Pero-urgh! ¡LO odio! ¡No hice nada malo!" Exclamó la chica, abriendo los brazos exageradamente y casi golpeando a Kozmotis en la cara.

"Bueno, yo no creo que 'su clase apesta, espero que uno de sus proyectos explote, lo mate y lo trague un agujero de gusano para no tener que verlo ni a usted ni a su tonto curso de Física nunca más' califique como "respetuosamente" " Respondió Kozmotis tranquilamente, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en 'respetuosamente'. Estaban en la misma clase, fue testigo del hecho.

Esther rodó los ojos y sopló un mechón de oscuro cabello hacia atrás. "Sí, bueno, me dijo que si quiero volver a estar en su clase, en realidad, por mi feliz no tener que volver a entrar, pero me bajaría mis calificaciones, tiene que hablar con mis papás..."

Kozmotis le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sé que todo se resolverá, Esther..." Miró su reloj y sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Estrellas! ¡Se había olvidado que debía llegar temprano a casa para ir con su papá al cuartel!

"¡Esther, me tengo que ir, lo siento, me olvidé completamente!"

"¿Qué olvidaste?"

"Que debía llegar a tiempo a casa, mi padre me dijo que me enseñaría a montar caballo hoy"

Esther asintió y rápidamente frunció el ceño. "¿No sabes montar a caballo?"

"...No...¿Tú sabes?"

"¡Síp! Mi papá me enseñó a mí y a Yannick el año pasado" Yannick era el hermano menor de Esther, era tres años menor que ellos y, cuando tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su hermana, era muy diferente en cuanto a personalidad.

"Tú papá es el General y no sabes montar a caballo..." Dijo Esther con una sonrisa burlona

"¡Oye, ya! No ha tenido tiempo, ha estado muy ocupado con otros asuntos, así que si me disculpes, debo correr, te cuento después cómo me fue" Sonrió y se despidió de su amiga, quien rodó los ojos y sonrió también.

Kozmotis salió corriendo segundo después, una expresión de preocupación plasmada en su joven rostro.

Esperaba no estar tan tarde, estaría en serios problemas si no...

Cuando por fin se estrelló contra la puerta de su casa, estaba luchando por respirar, sentía que la corbata lo ahorcaba y que sus pulmones se saldrían por su boca. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y Adela lo recibió.

"¡Niño! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!"

"¿Llego tarde?" Preguntó Kozmotis recuperando el aliento.

"¿Tú qué crees? ¡Entra de una vez!" Koz asintió y rápidamente obedeció.

"Le voy a decir a tu papá que tuviste un problema y que ahorita sales, trataré de distraerlo lo más que pueda, ¡pero vuela, niño!"

Kozmotis prácticamente voló escaleras arriba, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse a su papá. Se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, quitándose el uniforme y poniéndose una camiseta verde manga corta, pantalones negros y botas marrón oscura. Se lavó la cara que tenía tierra (había estado jugando con Esther y unos niños más en el jardín) y se mojó su cabello castaño claro para que su padre crea que tomó una ducha.

A penas terminó, fue en busca de su padre, quien estaba en la sala, andando de un lado a otro.

"¡Hasta que por fin te apareces, Kozmotis!" Gritó su papá, abriendo los brazos con impaciencia.

"Perdón, padre, pero me demoré en la ducha" Dijo, mirando de reojo a Adela, quien estaba en la sala con Hadrianus.

"Está bien, pero vámonos rápido, que también tengo que atender otros asuntos, no eres el centro del universo, jovencito"

Kozmotis se despidió de Adela, murmurándole _tanke*, _antes de seguir a su papá a la puerta.

Ambos caminaron unos metros para subir a una nave dorada que los estaba esperando, la cual inmediatamente zarpó por los aires a la academia de equitación de la Armada. Estas naves eran el medio de transporte más común que existía en la época cuando de distancias cortas se trataba, ya sea en el planeta o entre planetas. Si es que eran viajes largos, como entre galaxias, viajes de guerra, o comercio, se usaban barcos, unas imponentes y hermosas estructuras con grandes velas y poderosos motores.

El papá de Esther, Alphonse, los había llevado unos meses atrás a ver su barco en el puerto, ¡y hasta les dio un paseo!

Llegaron al lugar unos minutos después, y Koz miró las blancas paredes del lugar, el escudo de los Lunanoff en la entrada. El guardia en la cabina levantó la vista de la pantalla de televisión donde estaba viendo un programa y, al ver a Hadrianus fulminándolo con la mirada, salió corriendo del pequeño lugar para abrir el portón negro.

"¡Ma* General" Saludó el guardia, estirando su brazo derecho y juntando los pies.

Su papá respondió el saludo levantando la mano verticalmente. Kozmotis rodó los ojos y ambos entraron.

El lugar olía raro, pero a su papá no parecía importarle, ya debía estar acostumbrado. Kozmotis sin embargo arrugó la nariz y se la tapó por una mano.

Notó que su papá llevaba puesto una muñequera. Era un aparato súper genial que no le quería comprar, se utilizaba para escribirle a otra persona, llamar, o jugar. En ese momento, parecía que su papá le escribía a alguien con una mueca de disgusto en su fuerte rostro.

A pesar del olor, la academia era muy amplia y grande, con amplios espacios verdes y árboles cada cierto tramo.

El cielo era de un lindo celeste claro, con las nubes blancas moviéndose suavemente por la brisa. Finalmente, relinchos y bufidos se hicieron más fuertes, junto con las fuertes voces de los jinetes. ¡Por fin llegaron a los establos! Kozmotis ya estaba sudando, secándose la frente con la mano.

Un joven de unos 20 años se acercó a ellos con una cálida sonrisa en su bronceado rostro.

"Mi General" Saludó el chico, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto, y Hadrianus asintió.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí, General Pitchiner?" Preguntó el joven, secándose las manos con una toalla blanca, ahora negra.

"Mi hijo ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber cómo montar a caballo, pensé que sería buena idea que aprenda hoy mientras termino mis deberes"

El joven miró a Kozmotis con una sonrisa, y el niño se encogió ligeramente, su timidez fallándole de nuevo. Se acuclilló delante de Koz.

"Hola, Kozmotis, me llamo Aleksei, ¿estás emocionado por aprender a montar a caballo?" Aleksei preguntó emocionado.

El niño frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Aleksei soltó una risita. "Tu papá nos ha hablado de ti" Kozmotis miró de reojo a su papá. ¿En serio hablaba de él con los demás? Su papá estaba mirando a otro lado, al parecer tomando las palabras de Aleksei sin importancia.

El joven adulto se levantó y miró a Hadrianus. "¿Necesita mi ayuda en enseñarle, General Pitchiner? Sabe que yo le enseño a los estudiantes aquí"

"Sí. Yo no tengo tiempo de enseñarle. Te lo encargo hasta que termine mi supervisión"

El joven asintió y Kozmotis miró a su papá dolido.

"Y-yo pensé que me ibas a enseñar tú, padre..." Dijo suavemente, y Hadrianus suspiró.

"Iba, pero se me presentó una situación y tengo que ir a otra parte, estarás bien con el joven Aleksei, vendré dentro de un par de horas" Dejó de mirar a su hijo y miró al joven instructor con una fría mirada. "Espero que salga de aquí sabiendo cómo montar un caballo"

Kozmotis vio a Aleksei tragar saliva y asentir rápidamente. Con eso dicho, su papá se retiró, regresando por el camino por donde vinieron a un paso más apresurado, contestando una llamada de su muñequera y gritándole a la persona del otro lado.

Aleksei suspiró, aparentemente aliviado, y miró a Kozmotis. "Bueno... ¿comenzamos?"

Kozmotis asintió. Aleksei posó una mano en sus hombros y lo guió hacia lo que Kozmotis pensó eran los establos.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"D-Dis*"

Aleksei asintió y luego sonrió. "Esto siempre hago con los principiantes. ¡Te voy a enseñar algo que te va a gustar! Pero cuando entremos, tienes que estar calmado y no hacer mucho ruido, ¿entendido?"

Kozmotis asintió con una sonrisa, su corazón latiendo fuerte por la emoción. El joven sacó una llave plateada y abrió las puertas, y los ojos de Kozmotis se abrieron como platos.

"Sh..." Murmuró Aleksei y le indicó que avanzara.

¡Habían bebés caballos! ¡Eran tan lindos! Kozmotis corrió hacia una mamá con su bebé, la yegua estaba lamiendo la pequeña cabeza del caballito. El niño de ojos azules se puso de puntitas en frente del portón de madera.

"Aaaawwww" Dijo el niño suavemente, saludando al caballito con su mano.

"Se llama Luna, es un lindo potro, ¿no?" Preguntó Aleksei, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Kozmotis.

"¿Qué es potro?"

"Caballo bebé"

"Oh..." Kozmotis sintió sus mejillas calentarse y Aleksei se rió.

"¡Ven, Luna!" Dijo Kozmotis cuando notó que el potro lo estaba mirando. Estiró el brazo para que el caballo se acerque.

"No, Kozmotis. A las mamás no les gusta que toquen a sus crías, saca la mano"

En ese momento, el potrillo se acercó al niño con pasos temblorosos. Kozmotis miró a Aleksei y él lo miró. El potro olfateó su mano y empezó a sobar su hocico contra esta.

"Oye, le agradas, niño" Aleksei comentó, sobándose la parte de atrás de su cuello. Kozmotis sonrió y acarició la crin del potro, quien relinchó suavemente.

Kozmotis rió y miró a la yegua, que no parecía fastidiada por Kozmotis tocando a su cría.

"Veo que te gustan los caballos"

"¡Sí! Son mi animal favorito, son tan lindos... ¡y los bebés aún más!" Respondió Kozmotis mientras acariciaba al potro. La yegua se acercó a él y lo miró un rato, acercando su hocico a su mano. La pequeña mano de Kozmotis acarició su hocico y la yegua resopló suavemente.

"A mí también me gustan. He vivido casi toda mi vida entre caballos, mi padre los criaba..." Le dijo Aleksei y Kozmotis sonrió.

"Bueno, Koz, tu padre me pidió que te enseñe a montar a caballo, hay que empezar"

"Awwww, ¡pero yo quiero quedarme aquí!" Koz le pidió al joven con grandes ojos y un adorable puchero.

"Lo siento, Kozmotis, pero tu papá me despellejará si no aprendes algo hoy. Si terminamos temprano, podemos regresar, ¿sí?" Dijo el joven, revolviendo el cabello claro de Kozmotis.

El niño asintió y ambos salieron de las caballerizas de maternidad.

Aleksei pidió a otro joven que estaba por allí que mande a traer a 'Noche' y su caballo.

"Ok, Kozmotis. Lo primero que te voy a enseñar es a ensillar tu caballo y a cómo subirte y bajarte, ¿ok?"

Kozmotis sonrió y asintió, viendo cómo el joven de antes traía a 'Noche', una yegua completamente negra, y a otro caballo blanco.

"Ella es Noche. Es una buena chica, una de las más tranquilas para principiantes como tú, niño. Puedes acariciarla, no te hará nada"

Kozmotis alegremente obedeció.

"OK, escucha. Por el tiempo, nos vamos a saltar unos pasos en la enseñanza, que son cepillar al caballo. Noche ya está limpia ahora, se empieza cepillándola de 10 a 45 minutes, limpiando e inspeccionando los cascos y sus herraduras. Después, con el cepillo de raíces, se quita la peor suciedad y el barro. De allí-"

Aleksei le empezó a explicar emocionado la rutina que uno tenía que seguir antes de ensillar al caballo. Kozmotis asentía y sonreía, pero en serio no entendía de qué hablaba.

Cuando Aleksei terminó de explicar la parte de la silla de montar, donde incluida cómo poner el sudadero, la montura, los estribos y la cincha, ¡por fin era hora de aprender!

"A ver, niño. Súbete al caballo, primero agarra esta parte, llamada cabeza-" Señaló la parte de la silla de montar que se agarra. "Pisa primero el estribo, la parte donde pones los pies, y te impulsas hacia arriba"

Le costó a Kozmotis un poco subir, ¡pero logró subir solo! Se acomodó en la silla y miró a Aleksei, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¡Bien, niño! Jaja" Aleksei le puso un casco en la cabeza y ajustó la cinta. Le quedaba un poquito grande, pero en general estaba bien. "La seguridad es primero" Dijo Aleksei y Kozmotis rodó los ojos.

Primero, Aleksei ató a Noche a su caballo y dieron un pequeño paseo por el campo de entrenamiento, para que Kozmotis se acostumbre a estar sobre el caballo. Algo que Kozmotis hizo con rapidez, adoraba estar allí arriba, todo se veía mucho mejor y era divertido.

De allí, soltó a la yegua de Kozmotis y dejó que él mismo guiara al caballo, le enseñó cómo parar al caballo y hacer que avance.

Kozmotis se puso nervioso al inicio, ya que con su suerte, se caería del caballo. Esperaba en serio tener menos suerte en esto, pero resultó que era muy bueno con los caballos, y eso lo comentó Aleksei varias veces.

Las horas se pasaron volando y antes de que se diera cuenta, su papá regresó para recogerlo.

Kozmotis se sintió muy orgulloso cuando su papá se acercó a él y lo vio dirigiendo al caballo en el camino dispuesto por Aleksei.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Kozmotis bajó del caballo, tal como le enseñó Aleksei, agarró las riendas de la yegua, y corrió hacia su papá, trayendo al caballo consigo.

"¡Oye! ¡Muy bien, Kozmo!" Dijo Hadrianus con una sorprendida sonrisa en su rostro. Kozmotis le entregó el caballo a Aleksei y corrió hacia su papá riendo, quien lo recibió con un abrazo.

Algo dentro de Kozmotis se movió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

"Veo que haces milagros, Aleksei" Bromeó su padre, y el joven se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, riendo incómodamente.

"Kozmotis tiene mucha habilidad con los caballos. Ellos parecen amarlo, General Pitchiner" Dijo el joven.

"Ya lo veo..." Dijo Hadrianus, revolviendo el cabello de Kozmotis suavemente.

Kozmotis nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida.

"Puede que seas líder de la caballería muy pronto, Koz. ¿Te gustaría regresar?"

"¡Sí! ¡Y quiero que Aleksei me siga enseñando!" Dijo el niño señalando al joven y Hadrianus asintió, acercándose a él y estrechando el antebrazo de Aleksei.

"Bueno, ya es tarde, Kozmotis, vamos a casa, ¿sí? Adela nos debe estar esperando" Dijo Hadrianus, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazó a Kozmotis de los hombros y empezaron a caminar. El cielo celeste de hace horas, se había vuelto morado con naranja, y las lunas que su planeta tenía estaban empezando a salir.

Kozmotis miró hacia atrás y se despidió de Aleksei con la mano, murmurando '_tanke, Aleksei'_

Vio a Aleksei sonreír y despedirse de vuelta. 'D_e res, Kozmotis*'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_11 años_

Kozmotis miraba por la ventana, aburrido hasta el alma y con frío hasta los huesos.

Estaban en clase de Ciencia y Ambiente, y el profesor no sabía hacer otra cosa más que hacer dormir a sus compañeros y a él de paso.

Sabía que debía prestar atención para poder tener perfectas calificaciones, pero no se podía concentrar, ¡se estaba congelando! Desde que despertó este fatídico lunes, ha hecho frío. Primero, su despertador no quería apagarse, aun cuando Kozmotis había intentado apagarlo de mil maneras posibles, ¡la porquería seguía haciendo ese ruido del mal! Entonces, lo lanzó contra una pared, y logró apagarlo...y destruirlo en el camino.

Luego, Adela lo obligó a salir de su cama, el único lugar que le proporcionaba calor en su casa, cambiarse de ropa mientras el aire helado seguía circulando, y luego bajar a tomar desayuno.

No encontró a su papá como lo hacía de costumbre, ¡Adela le dijo que seguía durmiendo! Era tan injusto que él pudiera continuar durmiendo y Kozmotis no.

Pero su tragedia no terminó allí, oh no, luego, tuvo que irse caminando desde su casa al colegio, ya que su padre era TAN flojo que no lo quiso llevar en su nave. Kozmotis le rogó como por quince minutos, pero su papá dijo que no, todavía dentro de su cuarto y sin abrirle la puerta a Kozmotis.

Con el ceño fruncido, su saco hasta el cuello y su bufanda envolviendo mitad de su cara, salió de su casa a regañadientes para caminar en el frío por media hora.

Llegó tarde al colegio y le cerraron la puerta.

Kozmotis juraba que se iba a lanzar de un abismo.

Le tuvo que llorar y rogar al guardia para que le dejara entrar, ya que su asistencia era perfecta y no podía romper ese esquema, y el guardia terminó compadeciéndose de él, al ver lo mucho que lloraba y temblaba.

Abrió el portón de la entrada y ¡sí! logró entrar al colegio, corrió hasta su salón lo más rápido que pudo y vio que le habían cerrado la puerta.

Con la cabeza gacha, tocó la puerta y su tutora le abrió, ella era buena, no era como el guardia ni lo hizo arrodillarse para que lo dejara entrar a clases.

"Entra, Kozmotis, querido, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?" Le preguntó mientras Kozmotis tomaba asiento, jadeando por aire y recibiendo risitas de sus amigos.

"Problemas...padre...nave...caminar...guardia" Dijo incoherentemente y su profesora sonrió.

Después de eso, su tutora se fue y vino el Sr. Klug para empezar su clase y allí es donde mitad de sus amigos se quedaron dormidos, adormecidos por su voz y el frío.

"-Y como sabrán, las estaciones en nuestro planeta son muy irregulares...normalmente, tenemos un mismo clima todo el año, ya que la rotación del planeta es casi a la par-"

Kozmotis hizo una mueca cuando regresó de su encanto y escuchó al profesor. Decidió regresar a mirar a la ventana.

El chico frunció el ceño cuando vio la ventana cubierta de una...cosa rara. Eran muy lindo...Kozmotis soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y salió vaho de su boca... Pequeñas particular blancas empezaron a caer con rapidez desde el cielo, cubriendo los árboles y el patio de juegos.

"Oye...mira esto" Golpeó con el codo a su amigo dormido y él lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué, Kozmotis?" Bojan le preguntó medio adormilado, frotándose los ojos con los puños.

"Mira la ventana, tiene...eso cubriéndola" Dijo Kozmotis con el ceño todavía fruncido, mirando a los hermosos patrones de _eso_ en la ventana.

"...neish*..." Murmuró Bojan con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Kozmotis confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

"¡Chicos, está nevando!" Gritó Bojan a todo pulmón, despertando a sus compañeros de una y callando al profesor morfeo.

Todos se levantaron ruidosamente de sus asientos y se conglomeraron en las ventanas para ver la nieve que Bojan afirmó ver.

"¡Chicos! ¡Sentados! ¡Sentados!" Decía el Sr. Klug, dando palmadas, pero nadie le hacía caso, todos tenían la cara contra el frío cristal de la ventana.

"¡Por eso es que hacía tanto frío!"

"¡No puedo creerlo, si vino esta vez!"

"¡Al fin nieve!"

"¡Hace tiempo que no veía nieve!" Gritó una niña en su clase, samaqueando a Kozmotis de la emoción. "¿Tú has visto nieve antes, Kozmotis?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa, y Kozmotis negó con la cabeza.

"¿No...?"

Todos los 27 niños dieron un grito ahogado y miraron a Kozmotis como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza más.

"¿¡Cómo no has visto nieve antes, Kozmotis!?" Le preguntó Bojan con el ceño fruncido

Kozmotis se encogió de hombros.

"¡¿Nunca has ido con tus padres de viaje a otro planeta a verla?!" Le preguntó otro niño, y Kozmotis miró hacia abajo, avergonzado y dolido. Casi no había salido de Almitak, simplemente para ver a los Tsares cuando era más pequeño y hace un año... ¿Por qué su papá nunca lo ha llevado a ver nieve?

"No..."

Después de otro grito ahogado en conjunto, Bojan lo abrazó. "No te preocupes, Koz, tienes suerte, estás con nosotros y hoy ¡vas a ver nieve!" Declaró Bojan con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos!" Gritó, apuntando a la puerta y todos los niños salieron corriendo del salón, escuchando e ignorando los gritos de su profesor.

Los salones de V grado estaban en el primer nivel y daban directamente al patio de nogomet*, un juego de pelota donde pateas la pelota con los pies y tienes que hacer que entre a un arco.

Todos los niños pararon de golpe y los ojos de Kozmotis se abrieron de par en par, fascinado por la escena que tenía en frente. Todo el patio, los arcos, los techos, estaba cubierto de nieve, la cual parecía resplandecer cuando un pequeño rayo de luz tocaba el hielo.

"Ah..." Fue lo único que logró decir Kozmotis, que se había quedado paralizado en su sitio. Sentía que Bojan tiraba de su brazo, pero él no podía moverse.

De repente, algo frío recorrió su espalda y agrandó los ojos chillando. Escuchó a Bojan y a otros niños reír y se sacudió como un perro para que la nieve salga de su espalda.

"¡Oigan! ¡Niños! ¡Entren al salón!" Gritó el profesor, aparentemente enojado, dando golpes con su pie y de brazos cruzados.

"¡Tenemos que llamar a los demás chicos!" Dijo Bojan y unos niños lo apoyaron.

"¡Sí! ¡Para que todo nuestro grupo juegue!" Dijo una niña.

"¡Síi! ¡Vamos!"

Y así es como el profesor fue ignorado nuevamente y los 28 niños marcharon a los otros 2 salones de V, abriendo la puerta sin preocupación alguna. Rubí, la niña que había samaqueado a Kozmotis antes, fue al salón Alpha con un grupo, y Kozmotis fue con Bojan a llamar a los niños del salón Gama.

Los chicos del salón de Kozmotis, del salón Beta, eran los más traviesos pero divertidos de toda la promoción de quinto. Kozmotis había escuchado muchas veces a sus profesores quejarse con su tutora de ellos, ya que decían que eran malcriados, pero su tutora siempre los defendía.

"¡Chicos! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay nieve! ¡Vamos a jugar!" Gritó Bojan después de abrir la puerta y entrar al salón con una sonrisa.

"¿Nieve?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Imposible!"

Kozmotis saludó con la mano a Esther, y ella estalló en risitas con sus amigas.

Las cortinas en este salón estaban cerradas, por eso que los niños no vieron la nieve. La profesora miró a Bojan molesta por haber interrumpido su clase, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, todos los niños se levantaron y salieron como estampida para ver si lo que decían sus compañeros del otro salón era cierto.

Los tres grupos de niños salieron casi al unísono y se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, para después estallar en risas y empezar a corretear en la nieve.

Kozmotis se acercó a Esther, quien estaba a punto de volarse la cabeza a una niña rubia muy vanidosa con una bola de nieve.

"No, Esther..." Le dijo Kozmotis con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esther hizo puchero y dejó caer su bola de nieve. "¿¡Por qué no, Koz?! ¡Quiero ver cómo se pone a llorar cuando le arruine su peinado!"

Kozmotis estuvo a punto de responder con algo así como –el odio no es bueno- o, -déjala ser, la que se hace daño es ella- cuando algo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Argh!"

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró a todos lados, antes de descubrir al culpable de cabello marrón.

"Oops..." Dijo Bojan con los ojos abiertos.

_Oh, tú lo buscaste, Bojan..._

Kozmotis gruñó con una sonrisa maliciosa y agarró en su mano un puñado de nieve para lanzárselo en la cara. Bojan logró esquivarlo y la bola de nieve le cayó a otro niño.

"¡Oye!" Le gritó a una niña, a quien la derribó con una bola de nieve directamente en la cara. La niña gruñó, pero una sonrisa se formó en su cara, y se lo lanzó a otra niña. Kozmotis miró fascinado como todos terminaron lanzándose bolas de nieve, creando fuertes de nieve para protegerse y muñecos de nieve como 'guardias'. ¡Hasta niños de otros grados se les unieron!

"¿La nieve es increíble, no crees, Kozmo?" Preguntó Esther, quien, a juzgar por su sonrisa, ya le había lanzado la bola de nieve a la niña antipática.

"¡Sí! Es..." Paró para buscar la palabra adecuada, pero ninguna la describía correctamente.

"Mágica" Dijo Esther, y Koz negó con la cabeza.

"La magia no existe"

"¡Ajá! ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Pero lo que tú no sabes, ¡es que hasta la nieve es traída por magia!" Dijo Esther, emocionada, pero Koz volvió a negar con la cabeza. Su papá le había dicho que todo tiene una explicación lógica y científica.

"No, Esther. La nieve viene por las estaciones, en hinverno* Eso dijo el Sr. Klug hoy...creo..." No estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando ese viejo.

"¡Nop!" Dijo Esther con una sonrisa. "Hay una persona que trae la nieve, y viaja por todos lados cuando es invierno"

Kozmotis se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa retadora. "A ver, pues, ¿cómo es?"

Esther apretó los labios mientras pensaba y miró hacia abajo un segundo. "Tiene-um-el cabello blanco como la nieve, y... ¡ojos azules!, como los tuyos, pero más claros...y...tiene un saco azul, con un cinturón dorado, y...pantalones marrones con botas negras, y es joven también, porque no es adulto, pero es mayor que nosotros" Terminó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y sonrió triunfal.

"¡Jajaja, lo acabas de inventar!" La acusó Koz, negando con la cabeza mientras reía. Esther rió de regresó pero asintió.

"Jajaja ¡es verdad! ¡No miento!"

"¿Y su nombre?"

"...Um...Ya...K...Ushein*"

Kozmotis le dio una mirada sin expresión. "¿Es enserio? Yak Escarcha? ¡Ese es el nombre más tonto y falso que he escuchado en toda mi vida!"

Esther hizo puchero y Kozmotis rió, agarrando nieve y persiguiendo a Esther para lanzársela. La niña empezó a gritar y correr, y Kozmotis reía maliciosamente.

"Jajajaja, ¡Kozmotis, para!"

"¡Que te salve Yak Ushein!" Dijo Kozmotis fastidiosamente, y logró su objetivo, porque escuchó a su mejor amiga dar un resoplido molesto.

De repente, se resbaló con hielo que no había visto allí al inicio y se cayó de espaldas con un grito sobresaltado. Esther paró de correr y volteó, riendo al verlo en el piso. Le sacó la lengua y Kozmotis hizo lo mismo.

"¿Ya crees en él?"

"No, y ya es hora de regresar a nuestros salones, que allí vienen los profesores con nuestros tutores y nos van a castigar"

Esther asintió y ambos amigos caminaron de regreso a sus salones, evitando así ser reprendidos por los 6 enfadados adultos que allí venían.

_Yak Escarcha...sí, claro...y yo soy el Uomonero*_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_12 años_

Kozmotis no sabía cómo había terminado así. Era su fiesta de graduación, el último día que estaría en Primaria para pasar finalmente a Secundaria, se supone sería un día estupendo y feliz, pero lo había arruinado todo, su mejor amiga había salido llorando del salón y ahora quien sabe dónde estaba.

Todo este enredo comenzó hace unas semanas, cuando el colegio les dijo que debían elegir pareja para su baile. Como era de esperar, las niñas chillaron y se hicieron ilusiones y a los niños les valió un cometa.

Kozmotis no había querido preguntarle a otra niña para que sea su pareja, tenía a Esther, ¡era su mejor amiga! ¡De ley tenían que ir juntos! Así sería mucho más divertido. Pero, como era niño, se olvidó de preguntarle, y tardó un poco en decirle su plan. Cuando se acercó en un receso a decírselo, vio a Esther hablando con Derek, un chico de su grado, alto y, según las chicas, muy guapo, diciéndole que sí aceptaba ser su pareja.

Algo dentro de Kozmotis se rompió ese día, probablemente su corazón, y se molestó con Esther. ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerle eso!? Se supone que eran amigos...

Le preguntó a sus otras amigas, ¡a todas!, Rubí, Mariel, Celina, etc., pero todas ya tenían pareja. Kozmotis estaba desesperado, su padre le había dicho que debía conseguir pareja para ese baile o iba a quedar como tonto por el resto de su vida, y Kozmotis no quería eso.

Bojan le dijo que hasta donde sabía, había una niña que todavía no había elegido pareja...Hermione. Era una niña muy linda, tenía que admitirlo, con su cabello lacio y pelirrojo, con la piel blanca y los ojos color miel. Lo malo era que se creía superior a todos porque sus papás tenían dinero, y pertenecía al grupo de los 'populares' o 'los antipáticos' para Kozmotis.

Ella había rechazado a todos los niños que le habían pedido. Estaba frito.

"¿Estás loco? Si rechazó a chicos mejores que yo, ¿qué te hace pensar que me aceptará?" Le dijo Kozmotis a Bojan, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Es tu única esperanza, Kozmo, intenta"

Y eso hizo. Se acercó a ella en un momento libre y con la cara roja de vergüenza le preguntó. Para su sorpresa, la niña dijo que sí, con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Bueno, consiguió de pareja a la niña más fastidiosa del grado. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Ah, claro, ¡que tu mejor amiga te ignore! Desviaba la mirada cuando él la miraba, y en la cafetería se iba a sentar a otra mesa. ¡BIEN! No le importaba...en lo absoluto...

El día del baile, usando un terno, gel de cabello y una cara de desánimo total, tuvo que recoger a su pareja, como se les había indicado. Era absurdo, tenían entre 11 a 12 años, ninguno podía manejar una nave aún, su papá pagó una nave, una negra, grande, largo y de forma rectangular para que los lleve y recoja a Kozmotis y a su pareja.

Mientras miraba la ventana, aburrido, recordó las palabras de su papá, diciendo que su madre hubiera querido estar aquí para este día...y que regrese antes de las 12, porque los temores podían andar por allí.

Llegó a la casa de esta niña y tocó la puerta, y ella salió con un vestido rojo con un escote que, para sorpresa de Kozmotis, tenía bastante que enseñar. Mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo se calentaban sus mejillas, le dijo que ya debían irse y ella asintió, comentando con su vocecita fastidiosa que la nave, o según ella _limuzin, _era muy bonita y que debieron pagar un montón por ella. Kozmotis era bajo, y Hermione aún más, pero con los tacos que estaba usando, pasaba a Kozmotis por varios centímetros.

Ya en el colegio, donde el baile se iba a llevar a cabo, se encontraron con sus amigos. ¡Ja! Que coincidencia...Derek y Hermione estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos y ¿qué creen?, allí estaba Es...ther...

_Wow_. Sintió que su boca se abría sin su permiso.

Su cabello ondulado, que siempre andaba mal amarrado en una cola de caballo, estaba recogido en una media cola, tenía un pequeño lazo y sus ondas estaban bien marcadas, un mechón lo tenía lacio y le cubría una pequeña parte de su cara. Estaba usando un collar dorado y sus ojos tenían sombras rosadas mientras sus pestañas se veían aún más largas.

Ella no tenía tanto maquillaje como Hermione, su largo vestido blanco con lazo negro no tenía un súper escote, ni tenía...tanto que mostrar, pero para Koz se veía perfecta.

"T-Te ves muy bonita, Esther..." Le dijo Kozmotis tartamudeando, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Nunca había visto a su amiga así...

Esther lo miró un rato y luego bajó la mirada. "_T-Tanke_..." Fue lo único que le dijo, y luego se quedó callada.

Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y también miró a otro lado. Bien, si es que así estaban...

"¡Ay! ¡Kozmotis! ¡Ven!" Hermione tomó su mano y lo acercó a sus amigas, que también estaban usando unos vestidos muy cortos, ¡estaban más arriba de la rodilla!

"Cómo sabrán, amiguis, ¡él es Kozmotis! Me trajo a mí en una _limuzin,_ ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Ósea, una muy grande y fina!" Kozmotis se encogió al escuchar su chillona voz y miró a Esther por una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada. Ella no era así, ahora ya estaría burlándose de ellas.

Sus amigas chillaron. "¡Iiiiihhh! ¿¡Una_ limuzin_?! ¿En serio? ¡Debió costar una fortuna!"

"¿Tú papá es el General, no?" Le preguntó una niña, y Kozmotis asintió.

"Mi papá dice que los militares ganan mucho dinero" Dijo Derek con una sonrisa. "Mi papá también gana mucho dinero, y ha comprado una casa en un cometa, donde estoy planeando hacer una fiesta, todos están invitados" Miró a Esther, y le dio una sonrisa, que si no fuera por las luces que había, Kozmotis podría jurar era una burlona. "Oh, y tú también, Esther"

La ojiverde rodó los ojos pero asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Kozmotis no entendía por qué Esther había aceptado ser pareja de este tonto, si es que ELLA no hubiera aceptado, ambos podrían estar lejos de este grupo e ir a conversar con sus amigos.

Las horas se pasaron lento, MUY lento, y muy aburridas. De vez en cuando, Kozmotis lograba ir a hablar con Bojan y sus otros amigos, pero la fastidiosa de Hermione siempre lo mandaba a traerle bebidas y comida. Además, le hacía bailar, cuando Kozmotis le decía que no quería y no sabía hacerlo, según él, (y su instructor que Adela le dijo a su papá que tenía que contratar) Kozmotis tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Y Esther seguía sin hablarle. Estaba sentada conversando con sus amigas, ya que Derek no le hacía caso. Cuando Hermione se distrajo por fin, tomando con sus amigos una bebida transparente que Derek trajo, Kozmotis se llenó de valor y se acercó a Esther con una mirada seria en el rostro. Le tocó el hombro suavemente y su sonrisa desapareció cuando lo vio.

"¿Podemos hablar, Esther?"

"No, no podemos" Esther se levantó y tomó a su amiga de su brazo para irse a otro lado. Kozmotis le pidió a su amiga con la mirada para que los dejara solos, y ella asintió.

"Esther, ¿estás molesta conmigo?"

"No"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, déjame, Kozmotis" Hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero Kozmotis hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

"No, sí estás molesta, ¿qué hice para molestarte? Yo soy el que debería estar molesto contigo"

Esther sonrió con una mueca. "¡¿Tú?! ¡Urgh! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no quiero hablar" Se levantó y miró a  
Kozmotis retadoramente.

"Sí, pues, yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo"

"Bien"

"¡Bien!" Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. "¡Y si no me quieres hablar, ya no seamos amigos!"

"¡B-Bien!" Esther se marchó a otro lado rápidamente y Kozmotis gruñó, saliendo del salón de baile echando fuego por los ojos.

Salió al patio en donde se quedó un buen rato, el frío aire calmando un poco su ira. No le debió haber gritado a Esther, pero se sentía traicionado, y molesto porque ella estaba molesta. ¡No entendía por qué! ¡Si ella era la que lo dejó por Derek!

Pero Adela siempre le decía que no debía gritar, y que debía ser siempre un caballero. Entonces, suspirando, entró de nuevo, solo para ver algo que no esperaba ver.

A lo lejos, podía ver a Derek hablando con Esther, Koz no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero debía ser algo malo por la expresión de Derek y la mirada de Esther. El rubio dijo algo que hizo que todos rieran, señalando a Esther.

Kozmotis se llenó de coraje, apretando sus manos como puños, y aún más cuando Hermione empujó a Esther.

La mirada enfurecida de Kozmotis desapareció por completo cuando vio a Esther levantándose lentamente.

Y la escuchó llorar.

_No..._

Esther salió corriendo, alejándose del grupo para dirigirse a la puerta, en donde Kozmotis estaba observando todo.

Su amiga le dio una mirada rápida, fue solo unos segundos, pero Koz juró que fueron horas viendo los llorosos ojos verdes de Esther, viendo la traición reflejada en los ojos de su amiga.

Luego lo empujó a otro lado y salió corriendo fuera del salón.

Oh, ahora sí estaba molesto.

Se acercó al grupo de niños que todavía reía y los fulminó con la mirada, en especial a Derek y Hermione.

"¿¡Qué le dijeron a Esther!?"

El chico paró de reír y miró a Kozmotis con una sonrisa que lo molestó más.

"Ah nada, jaja, lo que realmente es. Kozmo, olvídate de ella, estás mejor con nosotros que con ella"

Kozmotis gruñó y agarró al chico de la camisa. "¡Ella es MI amiga! Y yo nunca estaría con ustedes"

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Empezó Hermione. "ósea, tú tienes que ser amigo de chicos de tu clase, no con hijos de vendedores ambulantes" Dijo con su fastidiosa voz arrogante, y todo su grupo rió.

"Eso es lo que le dije a esa tonta" Dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

Kozmotis frunció el ceño, molesto. Odiaba a estos tipos, y ahora mucho más que habían herido a su mejor amiga.

"¿¡Saben qué!? Son unos estúpidos arrogantes que no saben hacer otra cosa más que fastidiar a otros y contar el dinero de SUS padres. Se creen lo máximo por tener dinero, ¡pero todos los odian y nadie los soporta!" Kozmotis paró un rato para pensar en algo más, y luego sonrió. "Y mi padre ya no tiene dinero, el Tsar proclamó que ya no le iba a pagar a los militares. Nos vamos a mudar a un pequeño asteroide minero, lejos de Almitak"

Los niños parpadearon.

"ósea... ¿no tienes dinero?" Preguntó Hermione y Kozmotis negó con la cabeza.

"Ni un _denarius*"_

"En-en ese caso, terminamos. Yo no soy pareja de niños pobres como tú" Dijo Hermione con un puchero y tomando la mano de Derek.

"Bien por mí" Dijo Kozmotis soltando una risita que hizo a todos los chicos les grupo indignarse.

_Espero que los Temores los arrastren a las profundidades del espacio..._

Koz se alejó y salió del salón para buscar a su amiga

Miró a su reloj, 9.10pm. ¡Estrellas! ¡Estuvo soportando a esa tonta por dos horas!

Vagando sin rumbo por el patio, por fin divisó a su amiga encima de un muro...y seguía llorando.

Kozmotis no podía creer lo egoísta que era, había hecho llorar a su amiga, bueno, fueron Derek y su grupo, pero él fue una parte indirecta de ello.

Trepó el alto muro para sentarse con ella, y apenas lo vio, se volteó con un gruño para mirar a otro lado

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato y Kozmotis no sabía que decir.

"¿Es-Estás bien?" Preguntó tremulosamente. Esther gruñó. "Sí claro, ¡¿no me ves radiante de alegría?!" Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Kozmotis se encogió y miró a otro lado, sintiendo cómo se calentaban sus mejillas.

"¿Qué quieres, Pitchiner?" Espetó Esther sin molestarse en limpiar sus lágrimas. Koz tosió para aclarar su voz.

"Bueno...que-quería saber cómo estabas...y...disculparme" Dijo suavemente y Esther lo miró.

"Ya, ahora vete"

"No, no me voy, porque eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti" ¡Ah! ¡Su cara estaba hirviendo!

"¿Por qué no mejor vas con tu nueva amiguita Hermione? Apuesto que ella estará MUY feliz de verte..."

Kozmotis la miró confundido. "Hermione no es mi amiga, me cae muy mal, tú eres mi amiga"

"En-entonces, ¡¿Por qué le pediste a ella que sea tu pareja?! No-no quiero sonar po-posesiva...pe-pero yo creí que iríamos juntos..."

"¡Yo quería que sea así! Le respondió casi al instante. "Pero le dijiste a Derek que irías con él" Dijo con un toque de desprecio.

Esther frunció el ceño. "¿Y cuándo dices que pasó eso?"

"Como hace dos semanas...se acercó a ti cuando estabas sacando algo de tu casillero..."

Esther lo miró con los ojos en blanco y una mirada impasible. "Kozmotis Pitchiner Blak...se acercó para ¡terminar el trabajo que debíamos presentar! No pidió nada, lo único que me pidió fue que le prestara la tarea de Historia" Espetó Esther con una mirada molesta.

"Pe-Pero yo escuché que te preguntaba algo del baile, y-y tú le dijiste que sí..."

Esther lo miró triste. "Me preguntó si ya pareja, y yo le dije que sí...porque pensé que íbamos a ir juntos...lue-luego le tuve que pedir yo a él...como un favor que me debía..." Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar.

Kozmotis nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en toda su corta vida.

"¡Pe-Perdóname, Esther! ¡Por favor, perdóname, yo no quería que esto pasara, por favor...no llores" Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, ¡¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?!

Le limpió la mejilla a Esther con su dedo, y ella lo miró, poco a poco calmándose.

"Perdóname, Esther...por todo lo que pasó...juro que no lo dije de verdad, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, yo-yo...no me gusta verte triste" Suspiró y abrazó a su amiga, quien estuvo tensa unos segundos, para después relajarse y devolver el abrazo.

"Te perdono, Pitchiner..." Le susurró y Kozmotis soltó una risita temblorosa.

Se separaron lentamente y Kozmotis le ofreció su saco, al sentir que su amiga tenía frío.

Esther sonrió suavemente y Kozmotis no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, Esther se veía muy linda...cuando lo miraba, sentía sus mejillas calentarse, y se sentía incómodo, quería mirar a otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, viendo cómo ambas lunas llenas brillaban sobre ellos. De repente, sintió un peso sobre su hombro, y confundido miró hacia abajo. Esther se había echado sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Gracias, Kozmo..." Le susurró con los ojos cerrados, y Kozmotis sonrió, a pesar de estar sonrojándose.

"De nada..."

* * *

**Estas son las palabras que puse jeje como verán, Kozmotis hablaba otro idioma, que llamé Constelar**

***gotof: Genial**

***tanke: gracias**

***dis: diez**

***De res: de nada**

***neish: nieve**

***Ushein: escarcha**

***Uomonero: Necesitaba un nombre para un monstruo en el que los niños crean en la época, es el equivalente del Coco ;)**

***denarius: la moneda que tenían.**

**Espero que el cap haya valido la pena, dejenme sus comentarios, que siempre son bienvenidos y los veo en el prox cap, adios!**


	31. Chapter 30

**o¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad! O víspera, jeje, ustedes entienden. Amigos, como sabrán, me demoré, pero es por un buen motivo, quería actualizar el día en que esta historia cumple 1 año! Dios! No me lo creo! Y todo gracias a su apoyo incondicional, muchas gracias por motivarme a continuar con esta historia y a no rendirme, esta fue una meta que sí logré cumplir pero que todavía no acaba xD**

**Como un regalo de Navidad (pasado, porque no creo poder hacerlo en un día) Quiero escribirles un one shot o historia corta de lo que ustedes quieran! Puede ser de algo que nunca hubo en mi historia, de algo que les gustaría que hubiera pasado, un Universo Alterno, no lo sé, lo que ustedes decidan, eligiré una opción (y si hay más buenas, serán dos XD) y la publicaré. Gracias por leer y ahora sí! A la memoria!**

* * *

_13 años_

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Kozmotis, fulminando a su papá con la mirada, apretando los dientes y arrugando la nariz.

"Sé que puedes no estar de acuerdo-"

"¿¡Estás loco!? ¡NO PIENSO IR A LA ACADEMIA!" ¡¿En qué estaba pensando su papá?! ¡En serio era un estúpido si creía que iría! Él sabía que estaba mal pensar así, ¡pero no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo!

"¡A mí no me faltes el respeto, KOZMOTIS!, ¡yo no soy uno de tus amigos para que me hables así!"

Kozmotis lo miró retadoramente, jadeando por aire. Hadrianus se sacó el cinturón, golpeándolo contra su mano lentamente.

En cualquier otro momento, Kozmotis hubiera tenido miedo, pero estaba tan cegado por la ira que no le importaba.

"¿¡Me vas a pegar!? ¡Pégame, pues! ¡No me importa!"

Hadrianus suspiró y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

Kozmotis tragó saliva, incapaz de seguir así con su papá. "Padre... No me hagas esto... ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos...? Nunca los voy a volver a ver..." ¿Y a Esther? No...No podían separarse...

"Kozmotis...esta academia es la mejor en entrenamiento militar y educación..."

"Pero está en otro planeta, prácticamente me estás botando de la casa"

"No digas eso, Kozmotis. Además, tienes más oportunidades de ser General si vas. Ya estás inscrito para este año"

"¿Y-Y quién te dijo que quiero ser General?" Le dijo Kozmotis con una mirada seria. "Entiende que no quiero ser un soldado, menos dirigirlos" Pensaba que su papá ya había aceptado el hecho de que era inútil con las armas, sus entrenamientos que había tenido desde que tenía ocho fueron disminuyendo hasta que ya no hubieron. No era como su papá quería que sea, era bajo, delgado y súper descoordinado. Había intentado hacer todo perfecto desde que era un niño, pero ya no podía; nada parecía hacer a su padre quererlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente.

Hadrianus se acuclilló enfrente de él, su entrecejo frunciéndose con cada segundo. "Nuestra familia ha servido a la Armada Dorada y a los Lunanoff por generaciones" Sonrió burlonamente. "Y vienes a decirme que quieres malograr eso para ser... ¿qué dices que quieres ser?"

"No-no lo sé, padre, pero es una decisión que YO quiero tomar"

Hadrianus suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. "Entiende, Kozmotis, que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti..."

Antes de salir de su cuarto, le dijo. "Adela va a venir a ayudarte a empacar"

Kozmotis lo vio irse, dolido, estaba temblando de rabia. "¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Las horas pasaron y tal como dijo su papá, Adela vino a ayudarlo con sus cosas. Kozmotis se quedó en su cama, clavando la vista en un libro para no tener que hablar con su niñera. Más tarde, después de que le trajeran la cena, ya que al parecer estaba castigado, Kozmotis estaba impaciente. No tenía cómo hablar con Esther para despedirse...no le quería comprar una muñequera, una razón más para estar molesto con su papá y estaba incomunicado con todo el mundo. ¡Argh! ¡Todos tenían una menos él!

Miró a la ventana y una idea estúpida pero que podría funcionar se le vino a la mente. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro y deslizó la ventana hacia arriba, mirando la rama gruesa que tenía enfrente.

Ok, o lograba escapar con éxito, o moría allí, no había de otra.

Tragó saliva para ganar valentía y, dándole a la puerta un último vistazo, se paró en el muro, saliendo cuidadosamente mientras se agarraba del marco de la ventana.

_Oh cometas...todo lo que hago por ti, tonta..._

Estiró su pierna para alcanzar la rama, y una vez con el pie allí, se impulsó hacia adelante, chillando y logrando agarrarse a las justas.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, y se arrastró hasta el tronco, por el que bajó lentamente y con el menor ruido posible.

Sabía que estaba portándose mal, en serio nunca había hecho algo como esto en su vida, pero él no quería ir a la academia, prácticamente su padre le estaba dando permiso de ir despedirse de su amiga. ¿Quién sabe cuándo la volvería a ver?

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, juraba que hubiera besado el suelo si no tuviera prisa. Salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Esther, había ido tantas veces que ya la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Cuando llegó, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y se preguntó qué hora era. ¿Qué pasaba si ya estaban durmiendo? Kozmotis no lo sabía, pero decidió correr el riesgo. Tocó la puerta un poco fuerte para llamar la atención de quien esté dentro.

El hermano de Esther le abrió la puerta. "¡Kozmotis! ¡Hola!"

"¡Hola, Yannick! ¿Está Esther?"

"Sí, entra, ahorita la llamo..." Dijo educadamente para luego gritar. "¡ESTHER!"

"¿¡QUÉ QUIERES, FEO!?" Qué linda, siempre tan delicada ella...

"¡KOZMOTIS ESTÁ AQUÍ, BABOSA Y LE VOY A DECIR A MAMÁ!" Kozmotis se preguntaba si todos los hermanos eran así.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, y luego Kozmotis escuchó el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras rápidamente. La chica apareció en la sala, usando un mandil sobre su vestido y tenía gafas de protección.

"Fíjate que no me importa, Yannick, ahora ¡shoo! ¡Fuera!" El niño hizo un puchero y marchó fuera de la sala.

Kozmotis sonrió. "Qué buena hermana eres" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Lo sé, verdad? Me lo agradecerá algún día... ¡Oye! ¡Qué raro que vengas tan tarde!" Dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y dejaba ver la única parte limpia en su rostro.

"¡Oh! Perdón por esto, estaba haciendo una bomba para arrojarle a la casa del profesor Prideu..." ´Hizo una cara malévola y Kozmotis sonrió al ver lo adorable y linda que se veía tratando de matar al profesor de Física que había odiado desde siempre, pero sintió su sonrisa bajar cuando recordó por qué vino.

"Bueno,um,yo... vengo a...despedirme"

"¿A dónde vas?" Vio a Esther frunciendo el ceño, y Koz se sintió mal.

"Mi padre me inscribió en la academia militar que dirige...me-me voy, está en otro planeta...y-y no sé cuándo voy a volver..."

Los ojos verdes de Esther se llenaron de lágrimas casi al instante, y Kozmotis no pudo evitar sentirse como basura, aun peor que en su baile de graduación.

"...Bo-Bojan también se va..." Le dijo suavemente.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Sí, lo publicó hace unas horas, ¿no sabías? Dice que también se va a una academia militar, pero no dijo en dónde...¡Ay Kozmotis!" Gritó, y se abalanzó a abrazarlo, Kozmotis no sabía cómo es que todavía ella era más alta que él.

"¡¿Por qué te tienes que ir ahorita?! Las-las vacaciones no terminan todavía dentro de un mes..."

"La academia ya empezó..." Dijo Kozmotis a regañadientes. "Encima que no quiero ir, me tendré que poner al corriente..."

Esther miró hacia abajo, para luego mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. "No te preocupes...no vamos a dejar de ser amigos...seguiremos hablando..." Kozmotis no pudo evitar sonreír, mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes, amaba que siempre viera el lado positivo...

"No tengo muñequera...y dudo que me compren una..." Dijo Kozmotis y Esther rió.

"A la manera antigua será, con papel y lápiz" Se rió suavemente antes de volverlo a abrazar. "Te voy a extrañar mucho, Kozmo"

"Yo más" Y en serio lo sentía.

-.-.-

La academia no era fea, si era sincero, era bastante grande, tenía varios patios, y espacios amplios, probablemente para los entrenamientos. Estaba usando el uniforme de la academia, la camisa era azul, la solapa en el pecho iba hacia su derecha y tenía bordes blancos, con una media luna a su derecha, el pantalón era negro al igual que las botas.

Estaba caminando con su mochila en la espalda detrás de su papá, viendo cómo todos lo respetaban aún más aquí de lo que hacían normalmente. Lo abandonó en la secretaria diciéndole que allí le darían todos los útiles que necesitaría, sus horarios y habitación. Kozmotis no respondió porque le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo. Según lo que tenía entendido, cada habitación era compartida por chicos de 8vo a 11vo, dos por cada grado. Él no quería estar con chicos mayores que él ¿y si lo molestaban? ¿Y si no podía hacer amigos aquí?

La secretaria le dio todo lo que necesitaba, su llave, y un mapa, diciéndole que ahorita todos los chicos estaban en una charla así que debería ir. Kozmotis asintió pero se fue a sentar a unas sillas, usando su mochila de almohada. No quería estar aquí...No había dormido nada ayer...tenía...sueño...

"Niño...niño...despierta" Kozmotis gruñó y miró a la secretaria. ¿Qué quería?

"¿Qué?"

"Tus clases empezaron hace dos horas" Kozmotis sintió que su corazón se paró y salió corriendo como un rayo.

¡¿En serio se quedó dormido allí?! ¡Qué vergüenza! Y no solo eso, no había visto nada del mapa, estaba perdido, y cargando con todas sus cosas.

"Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, me matará, estoy muerto" Corría con la mochila llena de cosas en la espalda, pesaba mucho, y trataba de descifrar el extraño mapa mientras todos los chicos lo miraba, ¿cómo se supone que encontraría-? ¡UH!

De repente, se estrelló contra un chico, y por la fuerza cayó al piso. Kozmotis gruñó y levantó la vista para ver con quien se había estrellado. Era rubio, bueno, más que eso, era dorado, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y todo él parecía brillar en realidad. Sus ojos eran dorados, muy bonitos, nunca había visto ojos así, aunque creía que su padre tenía amigos con ese color de ojos. Era bien bajito, aún más que él, y eso era decir mucho. Usaba el mismo uniforme que él, pero su camisa era naranja con amarillo.

Kozmotis se sentía ridículo en el suelo, y debía verse así, porque el otro chico se rió y estiró una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. La tomó con vergüenza y rápidamente recogió sus papeles y mochila.

_Qué buena primera impresión, Pitchiner..._

"Gracias...oye, lo siento" Dijo tímidamente, mirando al chico reír suavemente, era tan dulce y baja que parecía por lo menos un año menor que él. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

El chico sonrió pícaramente y apretó los labios mientras pensaba. "Digamos...que tengo 'quince" Dijo con una risita sospechosa, sacándose un mechón dorado de la cara. Kozmotis se sonrojó, ¡era mayor que él!

"Seguro preguntas por mi estatura ¿verdad?, bueno, de dónde vengo no somos muy altos"

_Qué raro que lo hayan aceptado. Papá me dijo que para que un chico de su edad entre debía medir mínimo 1.65 para ingresar a la academia del ejercito_

"Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?" La mayoría de los chicos mayores que había conocido eran fastidiosos y creídos pero él por alguna razón le agradaba.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie…y no entreno para el ejército, niño, sino para algún día ser piloto de las estrellas fugaces más incontrolables del universo…Y no me dijiste tu nombre"

_¿Qué, leyó mi mente?_

"Me llamo Kozmotis Pitchiner" Vi los ojos del chico abrirse en sorpresa.

"¿Tu apellido es Pitchiner? ¿Cómo el General? ¿Eres su hijo?"

Retrocedió asustado por la mirada del chico, y antes de poder responder, el chico se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía alguien tan pequeño como él.

"¡No lo creo! ¡E-eres tú! ¡El hijo del General Hadrianus! ¡Nunca pensé que te conocería!" Gritó, y Kozmotis sintió sus mejillas calentarse, y lentamente sacó las pequeñas manos del niño rubio de su cuello con una sonrisa tímida.

"N-no soy tan interesante...en serio..." Le dijo, pero Sanderson lo seguía mirando como si fuera el Tsar mismo.

"Oh...no,no,no..." Fue allí cuando se acordó que debería estar en clase y debía encontrar su cuarto. "O-Oye, ¿puedes decirme donde está el cuarto, um...A113?" Sanderson abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió.

"¡Yo estoy en ese cuarto!" Koz sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

"¡E-eso es genial! ¿Será que me puedes llevar?" Sanderson miró a su clase entrenar y se encogió de hombros riendo suavemente.

"Te enseño, niño" Tomó su mano y lo guió por el patio, al parecer Kozmotis estaba yendo en sentido contrario. Se sentía contento de haber hecho un amigo aquí, ¡y estaban en el mismo cuarto! Eso era genial.

"Oye, Sandy, gracias" Vio al piloto de estrella fruncir el ceño.

"Me llamo Sanderson, no Sandy"

Koz rió y "Sandy" abrió la puerta. El cuarto era bastante amplio. Había 4 camarotes y en el fondo una puerta que probablemente llevaba al baño. Había escritorios y cajones para cada cama.

"Pues ese será mi apodo para ti de aquí en adelante"

Sandy hizo un puchero y le apuntó dos camas. "Elije cualquiera de estas, ningún chico de tu edad está en este cuarto...La de aquí arriba es mía por cierto..."

Koz eligió la que estaba debajo de la de Sandy y puso sus cosas encima, lo escuchó reír.

"Bien, niño, ¿quieres que te enseñe el lugar?"

"¿No-no tienes clases?"

"Meh, de todas formas me iban a castigar...Kozzy" Le dijo burlonamente antes de estallar en risa.

Koz sintió sus mejillas calentarse. "¡Oye!"

"Tú empezaste con los apodos, niño"

"Ya...pe-pero busca otro..."

Sandy apretó los labios. "¿Qué tal...Pitch...? ¿Te gusta?"

_Bueno...no está mal... _Asintió y con sonrisa, siguió a Sandy fuera del cuarto.

-.-

_13-14 años_

"¡Fuera de la clase, Pitchiner!"

"¡¿Sabes qué, niño?! Mejor ya no hagas nada"

"¡Ve a sentarte!"

"¡Eres una decepción para esta academia!"

Esos, y más cosas como esas eran lo que Kozmotis escuchaba todos los días en los entrenamientos físicos, a cargo del profesor y ex Teniente Johannan Nobikof. Era un hombre bajo, con el cabello crespo y negro y una barba que al parecer había empezado a dejar crecer. Nunca sonreía, jamás, y cuando lo hacía, daba miedo.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que ingresó y en su curso era el único en el que obtenía pésimas calificaciones, no podía seguir el ritmo de los entrenamientos, no lograba completar con éxito las pistas de obstáculos y siempre terminaba siendo gritoneado y mandado a la oficina del director, y, oh qué sorpresa, resultaba ser su papá o su tío.

Hoy no era nada diferente. Kozmotis temblaba con la espada delante de él en el simulador de combate, un cuarto en blanco en donde cualquier paisaje se podía recrear para "familiarizarlos" con el campo de batalla. Para Kozmotis solo era tortura.

Gritó con toda su alma cuando un monstruo saltó en frente suyo y lo tiró al piso. Su espada salió volando. "¡AYUDA!"

El monstruo se desintegró y sus alrededores desaparecieron, mostrando el cuarto blanco y a su profesor detrás de una ventana. Los otros chicos gritaron molestos cuando su trabajo fue interrumpido. Se quitó el visor y miró a su profesor, quien negaba la cabeza lentamente.

"¡Bien hecho, Pitchiner!"

"¡Todo lo hechas a perder, tonto!"

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Johannan, entrando al simulador y fulminando a los demás chicos con la mirada. "¡Levántate, Pitchiner!" Kozmotis obedeció temblando y miró al suelo.

"¡¿Qué parte de que tienes que usar LA ESPADA NO ENTIENDES?!" Kozmotis se encogió de miedo, Johannan no era malo, pero cuando gritaba, sentía que el suelo temblaba

"Perdón..."

¡Fuera de mi clase, Pitchiner! a la dirección"

"Pe-pero" Decidió no pelear con él, ya que no tenía sentido. Caminó a la puerta mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros reír.

Odiaba este lugar, odiaba estar aquí, quería ir a su antiguo colegio, quería a sus amigos, a Esther, todo el mundo se reía de él aquí, lo fastidiaban y golpeaban. Su único amigo desde que ingresó era Sanderson...

Llegó a la oficina, esperando que su tío esté allí para no tener que verlo, pero como el universo lo odiaba, su papá estaba allí, y no solo eso, la mayoría de sus profesores de entrenamiento físico estaban allí. Se escondió, pegando su oreja lo suficiente para escuchar.

"Hadrianus, ¡tu niño es un desastre en esto!"

"¿En serio piensas que será buen soldado?"

"¡Menos General, por el amor al Tsar!"

"¡No puede ni mantener una pelea de espadas con sus compañeros!"

Kozmotis sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿En serio sus profesores tenían tan mal concepto de él? Aguantó la respiración para escuchar lo que decía su papá...

Estuvo en silencio un rato, y luego habló. "Sé que Kozmotis es débil y tiene poca habilidad, pero mejorará, mantengan sus entrenamientos fuertes, duplíquenle el trabajo para que deje de jugar"

-.-.-.-.-.-

14 años.

"¿Te vas?" Kozmotis frunció el ceño preocupado.

"Sí, Kozmotis, se me ha informado que los Piratas de los Sueños están atacando en el cinturón de Orión, volveré en unas semanas"

"N-no, padre, no te vayas...no me dejes solo acá, odio este lugar, por favor, padre" Le suplicó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Ya te dije que voy a volver, Kozmotis, prométeme que te vas a esforzar aquí, Kozmotis"

"¡No! ¡Prométeme tú que vas a regresar!" Le dijo Kozmotis, atreviéndose a abrazar a su papá y él le devolvió el abrazo para su gran sorpresa.

"Con mi alma, Kozmotis...lo prometo...nunca te dejaría solo"

-.—

"Sería alfa sobre la raíz cuadrada de delta, pero como no puede haber un radical como denominador, se multiplican ambos por la raíz... la respuesta es alfa por la raíz cuadrada de delta sobre delta" Dijo levantando la vista de su libro y respondiendo la pregunta que el profesor de Matemáticas le preguntó.

"Muy bien joven Pitchiner se nota que ha estudiado, deberían aprender de él jóvenes" El profesor les dijo a sus compañeros. Kozmotis cerró los ojos y sintió las miles de bolitas de papel mojadas pegándose a su cabello.

"¡Oye, ya cállate, torpe!"

_Tranquilo, Kozmotis...morirán en el futuro, tranquilo..._

La Academia se estaba volviendo insoportable, se quería ir desde que pisó el campo, pero su padre no le dejaba, y todavía no regresaba de su viaje. Tenía que volver a hablar con él y apelar a su lado bondadoso.

Estuvo a punto de regresar a leer su libro cuando la puerta se abrió y su tío entró. Todos se paramos al instante, llevando una mano a la frente como signo de respeto...Otra vez estaba haciendo el saludo mal, ¡es con la derecha!

"¡Kozmotis! Venga conmigo por favor"

Se paró ociosamente y lo siguió, escuchando el murmullo de sus compañeros. Cuando se cerró la puerta, notó preocupado los ojos rojos de su tío. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Ya vino mi papá, está aquí?"

Franciscus se arrodilló en frente de él y- le parecía ¡¿o estaba empezando a llorar?!

"Kozmotis, hijo, lamento decirte que, tu padre... murió en el cumplimiento del deber...es un héroe"  
Su corazón paró. Sus pulmones se reusaron a funcionar, su sangre se heló. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la banda negra en el uniforme del Lugarteniente, y de las miles de banderas negras izándose en el colegio...No, él no podía estar muerto.

Negando la cabeza, salió corriendo, su mente estaba en blanco mientras sus oídos sonaban terriblemente. Corrió por medio patio hasta que se encontró con Sanderson, quien lo tomó de los hombros, y lo abrazó, aunque Kozmotis no registró el abrazo.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Estás bien?" Pero no logró responderle. Kozmotis negó con la cabeza, su vista nublándose con lágrimas.

"¡Kozmotis!" Su tío gritó detrás de él, y se separó de Sandy, corriendo a su cuarto, ¡quería estar solo! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo lo miraba?!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y allí es donde estalló en lágrimas, caminando temblorosamente hasta su cama. Lo abandonó, ¡su papá lo abandonó! Todo era su culpa, su papá no quería verlo, por eso se fue, era una decepción, ¡POR ESO SE MURIÓ! Sacó de su maleta su peluche que había estado escondiendo desde que llegó y lo apretó con fuerza. Era lo único que tenía de su papá ahora...No tenía a nadie, nadie...

La puerta se abrió, y Kozmotis se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, no, él no lloraría en frente de alguien. Vio a Sandy entrar silenciosamente al cuarto, y Koz notó que sus ojos dorados brillaban con...¿lágrimas?

"Pitch, ¿es-estás bien?" Koz no pudo mentir y negó con la cabeza, haciendo lo posible por no llorar.

"Kozmotis, siento mucho lo de tu papá...mi más sentido pésame..." Lágrimas resbalaban por sus bronceadas mejillas, y el brillo que lo rodeaba estaba apagado y débil. Sanderson se acercó a su escritorio, sacando un sobre. Regresó a la cama, y lo puso entre sus manos.

"Yo-yo...tu papá...me dijo que...si-si no regre-" Sandy se atoró con sus lágrimas y Koz dejó caer las suyas propias. Tomó la carta y la abrió, viendo cómo temblaban sus manos pálidas.

_Hijo,_

_Si estás leyendo estoy significa que no logré regresar a casa._

_Perdóname Kozmotis, desde un principio yo sabía que sería una batalla difícil, pero era mi deber ir, perdóname. Perdóname por no haber sido el padre que te merecías, eres un chico excelente, inteligente, amable, respetuoso, y aunque nunca te lo haya demostrado, me siento muy orgulloso de ti._

_Aunque yo no esté allí, te prometo que no te faltará nada, la Academia está pagada hasta el último año, y tu tío se va a encargar de ti...Kozmotis, por favor, continúa con el entrenamiento, sígueme como General cuando seas grande, confío en ti, sé que lo lograrás._

_Perdóname hijo, por no seguir contigo, por no verte crecer, pero mamá y yo te vamos a cuidar siempre desde las estrellas._

_ Te amo, Kozmotis_

_ Papá. _

Lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre la tinta, haciendo algunas partes ilegibles. No sabía qué pensar, sentía sus hombros moviéndose mientras lloraba. De repente, alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, y miró a su único amigo.

"Está bien, Kozmotis...Estoy aquí..."

Kozmotis estalló en lágrimas antes de poder controlarse, y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente. Nadie lo entendía, había perdido todo, se había quedado solo...

"Sé cómo te sientes, Pitch...Yo-yo perdí a mi hermano en la explosión de una supernova...Sé que duele mucho, Kozmotis...estoy aquí..."

Kozmotis respondió con un llanto aún más fuerte. Se había quedado huérfano...

_-.-_

El funeral que se llevó a cabo unos días después, pasó como una mancha borrosa, Kozmotis no recordaba y no quería recordar lo que pasó en esos días.

Los días eran grises, literalmente, la oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo y parecía seguir al joven chico a donde iba. Los soldados estaban alerta por algún atentado de Temores o Piratas de los Sueños.

Lo único que lograba recordar era ver, rodeado de todas las personas vestidas de negro, a su papá echado en un ataúd, pálido y su piel teñida de un color extraño, su cabello tenía mechones blancos y estaba helado.

Cuando cerraron el ataúd después de la ceremonia que realizó el Tsar, Kozmotis perdió la compostura y se lanzó sobre este, dando golpes a la caja de madera oscura para que despierte su papá. Adela lo separó lentamente, y Kozmotis gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz cuando su papá fue lentamente descendido a la tierra. El cielo y las sombras nunca habían estado tan oscuros como lo estaban en ese momento.

"¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías para cuidarme!"

El año había terminado, y cuando las clases empezaron de nuevo, Kozmotis había ingresado a 9vo y se reusaba a salir de su cuarto, metido en su cama.

No comía, no dormía, simplemente miraba a la nada. Después de unos meses, influenciado por los suaves pedidos de Sandy, tomó una ducha, comió más de lo que comía y salió de su cuarto a clases, no se puso el uniforme, y tampoco nadie le dijo nada.

No iba a los entrenamientos, así que cuando regresó a su cuarto, vio a un grupo de chicos mayores allí con...¡NO! Tenían su caballo de peluche, se había olvidado guardarlo en su maleta...

"Aw, pero miren quien está aquí...el huerfanito"

Kozmotis lo miró lo más intimidante que pudo, pero no lo logró, con todas sus lágrimas en la cara.

"¡¿Esto es tuyo o no, nenita?!" Kozmotis se lo intentó quitar, pero no pudo, y el chico lo levantó sobre su cabeza. "¡Alcánzalo mocoso!"

"¡De-déjenme en paz! ¡Le voy a decir a-!"

"Qué, Kozomotis, ¿le vas a ir a llorar a tu papi? Ah, no, esperen, no puedes porque está muerto" Los chicos rieron y Kozmotis estalló en llanto antes de poder controlarse. El chico lanzó el muñeco a un lado y le indicó a sus secuaces para salir de allí. Le dio un codazo a Kozmotis haciendo que caiga al suelo y cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

Kozmotis llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazó sus piernas fuertemente, dejando sus lágrimas caer. Agarró el estúpido peluche que le provocó esto y lo abrazó, era lo único que le quedaba de él...

"Te extraño, padre..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

_15-16 años_

"Sr. Johannan, quiero llevar los entrenamientos después de clase" El ex Teniente lo miró con lo que parecía compasión y asintió.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le preguntó pero Kozmotis negó con la cabeza.

"Lo veo en la tarde entonces" Tenía que esforzarse mucho en la Academia, se había decidido cumplir el último deseo de su padre de reemplazarlo como General. El puesto había sido ocupado por su tío, pero si demostraba ser sorprendentemente bueno, podía llegar a serlo.

Tomaba todas las prácticas después de clase, todo abdominal, toda plancha la hacía, y no paraba hasta que terminaba la serie, si se caía, sacaba fuerza en la carta de su papá y lo volvía a intentar, cada pista de obstáculo la trataba de terminar, aun cuando terminaba lleno de moretones. Practicaba todos los días con las espadas, levantaba pesas a diario, y para su sorpresa y de su profesor, al final sí ganó fuerza y músculos. Y no solo eso, ¡había crecido! y ya no era tan bajito.

Un día sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo de ir a su planeta para ver en persona a su amiga que hace siglos no veía y solo hablaban por cartas...las que no había estado respondiendo. Ella le dijo que había estado en el fu-fu-eso de su padre, pero Koz no podía acordarse menos.

Parecía que Esther se había vuelto aún más bella, su delgada figura marcada por su largo vestido y su ondulado cabello estaba ya recogido y bien peinado.

Y...

"¡Sí! ¡Soy más alto que tú!" No lo creía, toda su vida ella había sido más alta y ahora le ganaba por varios centímetros. Ella rió de buena gana y Koz suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, otra vez esa sensación rara debajo del estómago, como si quisiera ir al baño.

"Pues ya era hora, ¿no? Oye, ¡te dejaste el cabello largo!" Dijo, y Koz sintió sus mejillas calentarse, se lo había estado dejando crecer porque no había tenido tiempo para qpue lo corten.

"¿Qué-qué opinas?"

"Um..." Tomó un mechón de su frente y delicadamente lo puso detrás de su oreja, sus mejillas hervían. "Sí, me gusta, te ves muy guapo..."

Kozmotis rió nerviosamente y se acercó más a ella, abrazándola por los hombros. Le gustaba Esther y mucho, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

"¿Y-Y qué tal, cómo te va en tu academia?"

Kozmotis se encogió de hombros. "Mejorando...la otra vez, Sandy me llevó a un bar...¡yo no quería!" Rápidamente aclaró, sabiendo que su amiga detestaba las bebidas alcohólicas. "No me acuerdo de mucho...¡lo único que sé es que Sandy me abandonó un rato, y al otro ya estaba ebrio...y después nos castigaron por escapar en plena noche..."

"...Eres un tonto, sí lo sabías, ¿no?"

Kozmotis rió nerviosamente, sobándose la parte de atrás del cuello. "Sí...Extrañaba salir contigo..."

"Yo también, Kozzy" Koz la miró con un puchero mientras caminaban por el bosque que habían explorado de niños, y ahora era su lugar preferido. Le tomó la mano titubeante y Esther apretó con fuerza.

-.-

"Sandy, hoy le voy a decir" Le dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, amarrándose el cabello en una cola de caballo.

"Oh, ¿en serio, Pitch? ¿No te vas a acobardar esta vez?" Le dijo Sandy burlonamente y Koz lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que era cierto. Pero ya había juntado valentía, y ¡hoy sería el día! Ya le había dicho a Esther que iría a visitarla, y había aceptado.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Vio a sus otros compañeros de cuarto rodar los ojos y Sandy estalló en risa.

"Estás bien, niño, a las chicas les gusta los hombres con uniforme" Sanderson le guiñó un ojo, y contento con su respuesta, Koz se despidió y viajó a su planeta, preparando lo que tenía que decir.

Fue a su casa, vio a Esther con un hermoso vestido verde y se acobardó, ya no quería decirle, pero mantuvo la compostura y la saludó. Fueron a comer algo y todo iba bien hasta allí. De allí, dieron un paseo por el bosque en donde en un claro, bajo la luz de ambas lunas brillando sobre ellos, Koz se arrodilló ante ella con un ramo de flores.

Cuando llego el momento de hablar, ya no se acordaba de nada de lo que planeó. "Esther...he-hemos sido amigos desde siempre y-y...siento que-que...yo-yo uh...eres muy especial para mí, siempre lo fuiste, y-y me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo...me gustaría que fueras mi novia...¡Lo-lo siento! Si-si no quieres está perfecto, siempre seremos amigos y-" Se detuvo para tragar saliva, estaba sudando frío y tartamudeando como idiota. Sandy le había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero estaba muy nervioso, ¿y si arruinaba su larga amistad? ¡¿Y si se molestaba?!

Antes de poder continuar con su discurso sin embargo, Esther sonrió grandemente y lanzándose sobre él, lo besó.

¡Lo besó!

Fue lo mejor que Kozmotis había sentido en sus 16 años de existencia. Sus cálidos labios contra los suyos, su respiración tan cerca de su rostro, sentía que electricidad recorría toda su espalda.

"Ya cállate, Kozmotis" Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero estaba confundido, felizmente confundido.

"E-Eso fue un sí... ¿no?"

"¿Tú qué crees? Desde hace tiempo tú también me gustas...nunca pensé que me lo pedirías..."

Kozmotis soltó una alegre risa, algo que no había hecho desde-desde que se fue su papá. La tomó de la cintura y le dio una vuelta en el aire, obteniendo una risita de ella a cambio. Cuando la bajó de nuevo, se acercó y le dio un beso otra vez, el cual fue devuelto al instante, sintió sus ojos cerrarse, e ignoró las cosas rojas que desaparecían e en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_17 años_

Kozmotis sabía que podía pasar esto en cualquier momento. El ejército había estado en deterioro desde que su papá murió, la dirección de su tío contra los Temores, los cuales se habían fortalecido con el miedo de la gente que se había quedado sin líder militar, era, para ser sinceros, deficiente, y había cobrado la vida de varias personas. Además, el Tsar estaba mal de salud, o así le habían dicho, y lo más probable es que el príncipe Apollo tomara su lugar pronto.

Hubo una leva masiva de hombres para ir a la guerra, incluyendo a todos los jóvenes del último año en las academias militares. No tuvo tiempo ni de decirle a Esther o Sandy (quien ya había iniciado sus últimas pruebas para recibir su estrella) pues antes de saberlo, los despertaron, armaron, y llevaron al puerto.

Durante el viaje, conoció a varios hombres y chicos de su edad y vio a uno que le llamo la atención.  
"Kozmotis?" el chico preguntó y Koz asintió confundido. Esperen un segundo...

"Bo-Bojan?" el joven sonrió y lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Koz devolvió el abrazo contento.

"¡Hombre! ¡Hace años que no te veo! No sabía que estabas en una academia, y ¡Ja! ¡Has crecido! ¡Hasta estás más alto que yo! ¡¿Recuerdas cuando eras el más bajo de todos?!" Bojan rió y Kozmotis sintió una mueca formándose en su rostro. Al menos su amigo no había cambiado nada...

Era casi de noche cuando llegó la hora de combatir, y Kozmotis agradecía no ser el único cuyas piernas temblaban como gelatina. Soldados iban delante de ellos con unos faroles alumbrando el camino, y también servían de defensa.

Kozmotis iba en las líneas de en frente con otros chicos y hombres, todos con la espada en defensa y con el brazo temblando.

Los gritos del Lugarteniente se escucharon por todo el lugar. "¡No los miren a los ojos, señores! ¡No sientan miedo! ¡Recuerden su entrenamiento!" Pues si dependían del entrenamiento, Koz ya estaba frito, ¡esto no hicieron nunca en un entrenamiento, y el simulador no era nada comparado a esto! Tenía físico, habilidad con la espada, pero el preparamiento mental para luchar contra malditos _Temores_ era casi nulo, ¡era imposible simplemente no sentir miedo! ¿Cómo esperaban que no sientan miedo?

Kozmotis sintió que se quedó sin aire cuando a lo lejos divisó unas masas negras acercándose, sus ojos rojos o blancos lo único con color en la oscuridad.

"¡Por el Tsar!"

Las tropas atacaron, y Kozmotis corrió también. Su espada y la de todos brillaban plateadas, era luz pura, de las estrellas mismas, y aniquilaba a toda oscuridad. Algunos temores portaban espadas, pero otros iban desarmados, y aun así lograban que muchos caigan inmóviles al suelo.

Cada vez que uno de esos monstruos se le acercaba, Kozmotis cerraba los ojos y agitaba su espada con fuerza. Recordaba bien eso del entrenamiento, pero ahora no tenía sentido. ¿¡Cómo peleas con alguien si no lo ves!?

"¡AAAH!" No pudo evitar gritar cuando fue rodeado. No mires los ojos, ¡no los mires! Agarra tu espada, ¡pero no está! ¿¡Dónde está la luz!? Sus murmullos empezaron a atormentarlo. ¡Argh! ¡Dolía mucho! ¡¿Por qué no se callaban?! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!

**Niño tonto-nunca será General-miedoso-tu papá murió por tu culpa-débil-nos perteneces ahora-cobarde-eres nuestro-te pasará lo mismo que a tu papá-**

Kozmotis se cubrió sus oídos con las manos, negando con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No era miedoso! ¡Tenía miedo, pero lucharía! ¡No iba a fallar, no quería morir! Abrió los ojos y miró en el torbellino de oscuridad los ojos rojos y blancos de los Temores. ¡Tenía miedo, pero protegería a su pueblo, lo haría por su padre, por su madre, por Esther, por Sanderson, no dejaría que lo controlaran!

Koz gritó por la adrenalina corriendo dentro de él y agarró su espada caída, cortando a través del remolino. Los murmullos cesaron y la luz de los faroles y las estrellas regresó. Jadeando por aire, miró a sus alrededores, muchos huían de la batalla, otros simplemente encontraban a su fin, pero él no huiría, honraría a su padre, lucharía como él hubiera querido.

Con esta nueva fuente de confianza dentro de él, corrió a través del campo, cortando y partiendo todas las sombras que veía antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta. Koz notó que algo se movía a sus pies, ¿eran temores? No, no lo eran, pero en este momento no importaba, lo ayudaban a atrapar a los Temores así que no debía ser malo...

Miró fijamente a los monstruos de la noche, mostrándoles una sonrisa, sus murmullos no le afectaban, no tenía miedo...

Sus ojos rojos o blancos se agrandaron, y se acercó a ellos, haciendo que ellos retrocedan, hasta que al final, la oscuridad se retiró, y, era él ¿o parecían asustadas?

Koz quedó en medio del campo, al frente de todos los demás hombres que se habían quedado. Miró a los lados y luego hacia atrás, jadeando por aire del cansancio, y vio a la caballería y los altos rangos acercándose lentamente, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Q-qué?"

-.-.-

Durante la guerra, subir de rango era algo fácil y rápido, tomaba mucho menos tiempo que cuando no, Kozmotis sabía eso, pero nunca pensó que en lo que restaba del año, para el día de su graduación, ¡ya tendría el honor de ser llamado Capitán!

De un simple soldado raso había ascendido de puestos con una rapidez nunca antes vista, y esto lo había sorprendido mucho. 'Por su valentía y astucia en el campo de batalla' decían normalmente cuando le otorgaban su condecoración.

Desde la batalla, ya había recibido un mérito, ya que había protegido a la mayoría de sus compañeros y logrado ahuyentar a los Temores. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que si seguía así, lograría llegar a ser General y podría enorgullecer a su padre.

Él y sus compañeros vestían sus uniformes en la graduación, pero Kozmotis sentía un toque de superioridad al ver sus condecoraciones bien relucientes en el lado derecho del pecho.

El Tsar sí había fallecido meses atrás, y Apollo había sido nombrado Tsar días después. Apollo había venido para felicitar y nombrar a todos soldados oficiales. Esther y Sanderson estaban allí también, y Kozmotis sintió una sensación de calor agradable en el pecho al verlos. Sandy parecía que iba a explotar, y ninguno parecía que dejaría de gritar en un buen rato.

Cuando la ceremonia se terminó, Apollo se acercó a Kozmotis con una sonrisa, y Koz lo miró, inclinando su cabeza.

"Mi T-Tsar..."

"¡Kozmotis! Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, te lo he dicho cientos de veces" Le dijo cruzando los brazos, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia fingida.

"Y usted sabe que nunca me pude acostumbrar a hablarle como igual..." Lo ha conocido la mayor parte de su vida, cuando acompañaba a su padre al palacio cuando iba a una reunión con el Tsar, Apollo siempre estaba allí, obligado o dispuesto a jugar con él, aun cuando es mayor. Su padre siempre le enseñó a seguir las formalidades y nunca faltarle el respeto.

"Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Koz, ¡te has superado a ti mismo! sinceramente no pensé que llegarías tan lejos, solo eras un niño cuando Hadrianus se fue, ¡pero mírate! Espero que llegues a ser mi General algún día..." Prácticamente le susurró, sus ojos plateados brillando, pero Kozmotis no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¡Kozmotis!" Volteó su cabeza para ver quién lo llamaba, era Esther. Se acercó un poco más, y luego notó cómo se ponía pálida al ver con quién hablaba.

"Per-perdón, mi Tsar..." Esther se mordió la mano y dio media vuelta, y Koz vio a Sanderson riendo a carcajadas, abrazándola y diciéndole algo que no alcanzó oír.

"¿La conoces?" Apollo le preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, y Koz regresó a la normalidad.

"Sí, es mi novia"

"...Ah ¿Desde cuando estás con ella?"

"Casi dos años"

"Oh..." El reciente nombrado Tsar se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego sonrió. "Qué bueno, Koz...Espero que la vida te siga sonriendo" puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, e inclinando la cabeza se retiró.

Koz se encogió de hombros. Ahora, ¿adónde cometas se fueron Sanderson y Esther...?  
-.-.-.-.-.-

_19 años_

¡No podía creerlo! ¡En serio no podía! ¡Había tanta gente! ¡Y todos vinieron por él! Kozmotis suspiró para calmar los nervios que lo estaban matando, observando de reojo a todos los hombres uniformados en el gentío.

El Tsar Lunar le puso su condecoración, al igual que su banda dorada, que era lo que marcaba el rango en el que se encontraba.

"Felicidades, General Kozmotis Pitchiner..."

Su tío se acercó a él lentamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que traía en manos. La guadaña de su padre...no, no se perdió...él creyó que...

Franciscus inclinó la cabeza hacia la guadaña, _su guadaña_, y Koz la miró un rato más, absorbiendo los detalles de la afilada guadaña dorada.

La tomó delicadamente en sus manos enguantadas y suspiró. Mantuvo una mirada serena cuando todos se levantaron y estiraron el brazo, gritando '¡Mi General!' Kozmotis respondió el saludo, estirando la guadaña mientras su espada colgaba de su cinturón, dándoles a los hombres que ahora tenía a cargo una mirada seria pero en serio quería explotar de la emoción.

_Lo hice, padre...todo por ti..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

_24 años_

Kozmotis miró a Esther con una sonrisa que ella no notó. Andaban caminando por el parque y el joven General estaba decidido a darle la sorpresa de su vida.

Agarró su mano suavemente para indicarle que se detenga, y ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

"Esther...quiero decirte algo muy importante..." Ella tomó asiento en una banca cercana y lo miró atentamente con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio.

"Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos...nuestra amistad ha durado tanto que ya ni me acuerdo, pasamos tantas cosas juntos, y haz sido mi novia por 9 años...y ahora, después de tanto, recién puedo entender...que no te quiero"

La sonrisa de Esther cayó inmediatamente, y Koz se aguantó las ganas de reír.

"¿Q-qué?"

Puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, y la miró. "Lo que escuchaste...no te quiero...nunca lo hice..."

Vi las lágrimas inmediatamente formarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes, y se acuclilló en frente de ella. "...TE ADORO" Dijo como un susurro, una gran sonrisa apareciendo sin su permiso.

Esther lo miró con los ojos abiertos, respirando pesadamente y luego frunció el ceño, muy molesta. "¡ESTÚPIDO!" Levantó una mano para golpearlo pero Kozmotis la atrapó suavemente, llevándola a su pecho y con su otra mano la jaló hacia él para abrazarla, aunque ella luchaba.

"Siempre te he adorado, Esther, no te quiero porque esa palabra no abarca todo lo que siento por ti..." Sintió a su novia dejar de luchar y se arrodilló en frente de ella, buscando en su bolsillo lo que le quería dar.

"Amo tu forma de ser, tan alegre, tan divertida, inteligente...siempre has estado cuando te necesité, aun cuando me portaba como idiota..." Encontró la cajita y la sacó lentamente, abriéndola para enseñarle el anillo que le fue MUY DIFICIL conseguir. La piedra, conocida como _almaz_, o en su nombre común, _diamante_, solo está en un planeta minero lejano y tuvo bastantes problemas para mandar a hacer el anillo.

Esther se llevó una mano al rostro para tapar su boca, y Kozmotis notó sus ojos abriéndose enormemente.

"Esther... ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí, Kozmotis!" Antes de poder pararse correctamente, Esther se lanzó a abrazarlo, y ambos terminaron en el pasto, Koz la besó, lentamente cerrando sus ojos, sin importarle que personas miraran.

-.-

"¡Qué tal! Mira, lo logré" Koz sonrió por su misión exitosa. ¡Logró peinarse! Sanderson estaba mirándolo a unos metros de distancia, riéndose como loco.

"¿Cuántas botellas de gel usaste?"

"¡Las suficiente para lograr que este hermosura quede!" Exclamó Kozmotis, admirándose en el espejo, y pudo ver a Sanderson rodar los ojos.

Koz suspiró. ¡Hoy debía ser el día más perfecto de toda su vida! No podía creerlo...se iba a _casar_...

"Oye, Pitch... ¿no deberías estar con tu uniforme?" Koz se miró y gruñó, viendo que seguía en una camisa simple, pantalones y descalzo.

"Pe-pero ya me peiné..." ¡Su esfuerzo se iba a arruinar! ¡No! "¿Seguro que no puedo ir así?"

Sandy le dio una mirada que claramente decía más que un 'no, no puedes' Koz suspiró y se retiró para cambiarse. Con sumo cuidado, se quitó la camiseta, se puso su camisa blanca manga larga, y encima su saco largo azul oscuro, abrochando los botones dorados, pantalones del mismo color azul, sus botas negras a la altura de la rodilla y guantes blancos con detalles dorados. Se miró al espejo, ¡bien! ¡Su cabello seguía intacto!

"¡Listo!" Gritó feliz, y Sandy sonrió, pasándole sus medallas. Koz sonrió y con cuidado se fue poniendo una por una, recordando cuándo y por qué las obtuvo.

"Estoy nervioso..." Le dijo a su amigo, quien lo miró con una sonrisa, su largo cabello dorado flotando por doquier.

"Todo va a estar bien...en serio" El brillo que siempre lo rodeaba pareció incrementar por su sonrisa, y Koz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero agradecía mucho que su mejor amigo pudiera venir.

El Tsar siempre anunciaba y oficializaba las bodas, y si no era él, era uno de sus ministros. Kozmotis le pidió a Apollo que él se ocupara de su boda, ya que quería que sea un momento especial. El Tsar aceptó y ahora allí estaban, Kozmotis miraba a Esther, y ella lo miraba a él, tan fijamente que en serio no escuchaba lo que le decían.

Se veía tan linda, con su largo vestido blanco, su velo cubriendo delicadamente su cabello, sus ojos verdes brillando...No sabía qué había hecho para merecer una amiga tan buena como ella...

"¿-Hasta que la muerte los separe?" Koz parpadeó y miró a Apollo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh! Sí, acepto" Repitió el mismo fragmento largo y tedioso para Esther y ella lo respondió con una sonrisa.

"Acepto"

"Entonces, por el poder que se me ha concedido hoy los declaro, marido y mujer" Apollo movió su espada formando una media luna en el aire y luego tocó sus hombros suavemente.

Kozmotis sonrió y pasó una mano por la mejilla de Esther suavemente, antes de terminar la ceremonia con un beso, el que duró hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Los presentes aplaudieron, y Adela, la dulce y anciana Adela, estaba llorando a mares en su sitio, mientras que su suegra la consolaba.

Tomó la mano de Esther, y miró a los soldados que estaban presentes, quienes a la señal que les dio, levantaron sus espadas, formando un puente para que caminaran a través de él.

Ambos lo atravesaron corriendo, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban. Kozmotis solo tenía sus ojos enfocados en Esther, quien era lo más importante en su vida, y siempre la protegería.

-.-

"A ver...no espíes... ¡te estoy viendo!" Kozmotis canturreó mientras le cubría los ojos a su esposa, o como le decía Lady Pitchiner.

"¡Kozmotis! Dime que pasa..."

"Lo verás cuando lleguemos ten paciencia..." Él estaba tan emocionado como ella, quería enseñarle lo que había comprado, habían estado viviendo por un tiempo en casa de su padre, pero no lo sentía correcto, por eso es que-

"¡Llegamos! Quítate la venda" Esther se quitó la venda rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño del sol

"Es un palacio..." Estaban en la luna de un planeta ubicado en el corazón de la constelación Orión, sí, la vendó hasta en la nave para que no viera nada, y allí Kozmotis había comprado una enorme casa hecha con piedra lunar. La luna estaba protegida por varios asteroides, que Kozmotis sabría mantendrían a su familia a salvo.

Miró el hinchado vientre de su esposa y suspiró, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Yo no diría un palacio...pero sí...es un palacio" Puso sus manos en sus caderas, con orgullo en el pecho. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es-Es perfecto...es tan bonito..." Kozmotis suspiró aliviado de que le gustara y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Y el lugar perfecto para criar a nuestro hijo..."

"¿Hijo?" Esther levantó una ceja.

"Sí...porque será niño" Canturreó Kozmotis y vio a Esther rodar los ojos.

"Sé que no quieres saber el sexo del bebé...pero no deberías hacerte ilusiones"

"Pero lo será" Le dio un beso y la cargó estilo novia, recibiendo un grito de sorpresa por parte de Esther. "¿Quieres ver el lugar?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

_25 años_

"Kozmotis, cálmate, ya" Escuchó a Sandy decir detrás de él, lo estaba acompañando en la sala de espera, o mejor dicho, sala de tortura. ¡Su bebé venía al mundo en cualquier momento! ¡No podía calmarse! No mientras Esther y su hijo podrían correr riesgo de mo-mo...no pensaría en la palabra. Continuó caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda, y escuchó a Sandy suspirar suavemente.

"¿¡Por qué estrellas tardan tanto!?" Le gritó- preguntó a Sandy quien se encogió de hombros. Kozmotis volvió a gritar y los otros adultos en la sala lo miraron raramente, Kozmotis logró escuchar que murmuraban entre sí algo como 'Primerizo obviamente'

Koz dejó de caminar y sacudió al pequeño hombre dorado que estaba leyendo una revista. "¡Sanderson! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? ¿Y-Y si Esther muere igual que mi madre? ¿Y si mi hijo tiene un problema? ¿Y-Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él...?" Sintió lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos. "¡¿Y si-?!" Kozmotis rodó los ojos hacia atrás, el mundo a punto de volverse negro cuando el piloto lo sostuvo de su camisa, y lo abofeteó repetidamente con una mirada molesta en su rostro. Kozmotis gritó, despertando de su a-punto-de-ser desmayo y se llevó una mano a la cara, y Sanderson arrugó la nariz. "¡Escúchame bien, Pitch! ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¿¡Entiendes!? Tu hijo o hija estará bien, y tu esposa también, ¡pero cálmate por el amor al cosmos! Serás un gran padre, niño, y te amará, yo lo sé" Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"...No soy un niño..." Masculló suavemente.

"Entonces no te comportes como uno..."

Kozmotis suspiró y antes de que pueda pararse del suelo, una enfermera entró a la sala. "¿Kozmotis Pitchiner?"

Abrió los ojos del tamaño del sol y gateó hasta la enfermera a toda velocidad, mirándola desesperado, la enfermera le dio una mirada confundida.

"¡Yo,yo,yo,yo soy, yo soy! ¿Cómo está mi esposa, y mi bebé? ¡Dígame!" Escuchó a Sandy disculparse por él, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

La enfermera sonrió. "General Pitchiner, su esposa está muy bien, al igual que su bebé, tiene una niñita muy saludable y preciosa"

Todo lo que estaba en su mente desapareció, para ser reemplazado por una cosa. "¿Niña? Pe-pero...yo creí que sería niño..." Miró a Sandy quien se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

"Te lo dije...Ve, yo iré después..."

Kozmotis se levantó y la enfermera lo guió hasta el cuarto donde estaba su esposa. Estaba decepcionado, si era sincero consigo mismo, todo el embarazo había creído que era niño, hasta se había negado a saber el sexo del bebé porque quería que sea sorpresa. Él enserio había esperado tener un varón, para hacer con él lo que su padre nunca hizo con él, además, una niña no podía ser General, o por lo menos no todavía...Kozmotis suspiró pesadamente, corriendo una mano por su despeinado cabello. ¡Su primogénito debía ser niño! Su padre le había dicho que los Pitchiner siempre habían tenido primogénitos varones, y ahora él lo arruinó todo.

La enfermera inclinó su cabeza cuando llegaron y le indicó que podía entrar al cuarto. Kozmotis asintió y entró en silencio, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Esther estaba en una cama, estaba despeinada, se veía cansada pero portaba una sonrisa que Kozmotis no pudo evitar imitar. En sus brazos había un bulto de mantas rosadas...su _hija_

"Es niña..." Le dijo Esther y Kozmotis se acercó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya me lo dijo la enfermera..." Le informó, acercándose para darle un beso en su frente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada...pero de allí, feliz...mírala, es tan linda..." Lentamente, le destapó su cara a la bebé y los ojos de Kozmotis se agrandaron mientras un suspiro escapaba de su garganta.

Era la cosita más...pequeña y hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Estaba al parecer dormida, su pequeño pechito moviéndose de arriba abajo lentamente. Tenía un poco de cabello negro en su cabeza, y sus manitos estaban enroscadas en puños.

Había un bulto en su garganta que no podía pasar, y sintió sus hombros moverse mientras un sollozo trataba de escapar de su boca.

Ya era papá...y ella era su bebé...su hija.

Temblorosamente, acercó un dedo a una de sus manitos y ella atrapó su dedo, no quería soltarlo. Soltó una risa llorosa, y miró a Esther, viendo que ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, y cuando sus labios se encontraron, dejó por fin caer sus lágrimas. Era su familia, su familia estaba a salvo, estaban con él, no lo iban a dejar...

"¿Quieres cargarla?" Le preguntó su esposa cuando se separaron. Kozmotis miró al bebé tan frágil en los brazos de su esposa y negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro que se me caerá" Dijo apenado. Esther rió y negó con la cabeza. Aprovechando que estaban ambos sentados, puso a su hija en sus brazos lentamente, y Kozmotis casi tuvo un ataque de pánico, ¡no sabía cómo sostener a su propia hija!

Poco a poco, buscó la mejor posición para la bebé y suspiró cuando vio que era la correcta.

"Hola...bebé...soy papá...perdóname por haber pensado que eras niño..." Escuchó a Esther reír.

"¿Cómo se va a llamar? No me dejaste pensar ni siquiera en un nombre de niña"

Kozmotis frunció el ceño, mirando asombrado cómo la bebé abría sus grandes ojos verdes. _Tiene sus ojos..._ "San-Sanderson desde un inicio dijo que sería niña...y-y que Emily Jane le gustaba..."

"Um...Emily Jane Pitchiner...sí...me gusta..." Le dijo Esther y Kozmotis sonrió, mirando a la pequeña que empezaba a mostrar signos de estar incómoda. Miró a Esther asustado, pero después de mecerla un poco se calmó.

Era 22 de Aprīlis, y para Kozmotis, no habría otra fecha más importante.

"Emily Jane...te prometo que, mientras viva, NADA, les va a pasar a ti ni a tu mamá...eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida...y no dejaré que alguien te haga daño...Lo prometo...con mi alma"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, traté de hacerla más corta, como por allí me pidieron...solo una memoria más, y retomaremos con el presente, dun dun DUN! Comenten, siguen y los veo en el oneshot o el proximo capitulo!**


	32. Chapter 31

_26 años_

Kozmotis miraba con la vista cristalizada y la garganta seca el funeral de su querida Adela. Sentía su labio inferior temblar y se lo mordió tan fuerte que sintió su cálida sangre saliendo lentamente.

Cerró los ojos un rato, pero lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin su permiso. Kozmotis suspiró y se las limpió rápidamente.

_Los hombres no lloran...los hombres no lloran...los...hombres..._

En realidad, a pesar de haber sido un niño llorón en el pasado, para el fastidio de su padre, las únicas veces por las que sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos hoy en día era ante la muerte. La inesperada muerte de su papá había sido algo que lo marcó desde que era joven, y nunca en realidad había podido superar esta clase de situaciones.

Y ahora, sentado aquí teniendo que despedir a la mujer que fue como su madre...

DOLÍA.

"Está bien, Kozmotis..." Escuchó a Esther susurrarle suavemente y asintió vagamente, viendo su pecho subir y bajar pesadamente al aguantar el llanto.

"Lo-lo siento...es-es que-yo-" Se limpió los ojos de nuevo, probablemente avergonzaba a su esposa en este momento, ¡pero no podía evitarlo!

"Hey, escúchame...Estoy contigo Kozmotis...está bien..." Esther agarró su cabeza y la recostó en su pecho, como lo hacía con Emily cuando lloraba. Fue allí fue donde ya no aguantó más y estalló en silenciosos sollozos, abrazando a Esther fuertemente.

"Está bien, cielo...estoy aquí..."

-.-

"¡Ven con papá, Emily! ¡Mamá no quiere cargarte en cambio papá sí!" Alentó su bebé de un año que estaba apoyada en un sillón.

"¡Oye!" Esther le golpeó el brazo, y dolió. "No es cierto, bebé, mamá quiere cargarte y abrazarte, pero debes venir conmigo. Papá te dejará caer" Dijo, y Kozmotis dio un grito ahogado indignado.

Su pequeña estaba aprendiendo a caminar, y Kozmotis adoraba cómo se apoyaba en los muebles, sillas o paredes para avanzar, pero querían que empiece a caminar sola, y querían ver con quién iba primero.

Emily balbuceó un poco y luego rió. Se soltó del mueble y después de retomar su equilibrio, empezó a avanzar hacia ellos, quienes tenían los brazos abiertos y estaban arrodillados en el suelo.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Mama!"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Ven Emily!" Dijo Esther abriendo los brazos aún más. Kozmotis suspiró y bajo sus brazos, pero en un giro inesperado, Emily se tambaleó hacia él y casi cayó en su regazo, la logró atrapar con las justas.

"¡Esa es mi bebé! ¡Jaja! ¡¿Lo viste, Esther?!" La bebé aplaudió mientras reía, su corto cabello negro despeinado, y Kozmotis se levantó con su hija en brazos, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Esther bufó y se cruzó de brazos, pero Koz vio la sonrisa que amenazaba formarse en sus labios rojos.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Emily y luego uno a Esther en los labios, pero la sonrisa triunfadora y creída no la borraría por un rato.

"¡Ya párala!"

"Jajajaja te amo, linda...Y a ti también y mi pequeña princesa" Se dirigió esta vez a la bebé que había empezado a chupar su camisa. No importaba, era su hija, y la adoraba, y ¡ella lo quería más a él!

-.-.-.-.-.-

_30 años_

¡Alcánzame si puedes, papi!" Emily le sacó la lengua mientras reía, y Kozmotis sonrió, corriendo lentamente detrás de ella para seguir su juego.

Habían venido a un pequeño valle por unos días, y ahora estaban caminando a una pequeña colina, donde almorzarían. Este era el lugar favorito de Emily Jane, ya que, a parte de la vieja cabaña donde pasaban la noche, se la pasaban al aire libre, el cielo azul era mucho más claro que de costumbre aquí, y la naturaleza los rodeaba, con grandes espacios verdes, árboles y paisajes hermosos...

Oh, cierto, atrapar hija.

Kozmotis miró a todos lados con una sonrisa, pero no la vio por ningún lado. ¡¿A dónde se había metido ahora?! Miró a Esther, que traía una cesta con el almuerzo y le sonrió cuando le dio una de sus miradas serias.

"¿Puedes traer a Emily? Para comer de una vez ¿sí?"

Koz asintió, pero ¡no sabía dónde estaba Emily!

Partió en busca de su hija, preocupándose más por cada minuto que pasaba.

Vio un arbusto moverse, y sonrió.

"A ver...donde puede estar Emily...um...¡te tengo!" Movió los arbustos, pero Emily no estaba, era un conejo.

Hizo una mueca, y miró al conejo con fastidio.

"¡Grr!" Le gruñó, y este escapó rápidamente.

"¡TE TENGO!" Kozmotis nunca admitiría que la voz de su hija de cinco años lo hizo chillar y saltar un metro del suelo.

Puso una mano en su pecho, luchando por respirar, y miró a su hija, quien estaba rodando por el suelo, su largo cabello negro lleno de hojitas y ramitas.

"¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Emily! ¡Estrellas! ¡Me asustaste!"

"¿Oops?" La niña soltó unas risitas, y Kozmotis negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, nunca podía quedarse molesto con ella por mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, es hora de almorzar, princesa" Levantó a Emily y la cargó con un brazo, pero ella se retorcía para que la bajara.

"¡No! ¡No! No quiero comer"

"Pues lo harás, jovencita, quieras o no"

"S-sí, pe-pero, ¡papá! ¡Primero quiero mostrarte algo! ¡Por favooooooorr!" Kozmotis la bajó y ella tomó su mano, intentando jalarlo hacia...donde quería ir...

"Muy bien, tú ganas, pero de allí, vamos, mamá está esperando, y no queremos molestarla ¿o sí?"

Emily negó con la cabeza y luego soltó unas risitas, tomando una de sus manos y empezó a avanzar  
Caminaron por unos buenos varios minutos y Koz notó que se estaban alejando bastante de su locación.

"¿Y cuándo tuviste tiempo de venir hasta acá, jovencita?"  
Emily no respondió y con esa mirada seria siguió dirigiéndolo. Finalmente llegaron a donde ella quería ir y se detuvo en seco.

"Muy bien papi escucha, te voy a mostrar algo, pero debes estar muy muy callado o se asustarán

"¿Se-asustarán?"

"¡Sh!"

Emily movió unos arbustos y Koz miró dentro, poco a poco sintiendo como su boca se abría en sorpresa

"Es muy bonito, ¿no?"

Había cientos y cientos de mariposas! ¡Tal vez hasta más! ¡Las únicas mariposas que había visto Kozmotis fueron las disecadas en la escuela!

Había de todos los colores, tamaños y diseños, cada una con un estilo de alas único. Emily entró al santuario con cuidado y varias mariposas se posaron en su palma abierta y Kozmotis no pudo evitar sonreír. Emily amaba la naturaleza tanto como ella la amaba.

"Ven papi mira" Emily puso una de las mariposas en su dedo y Koz miró fascinado el hermoso patrón naranja y negro antes de que se vaya volando. Las otras mariposas se movieron de sus puestos y empezaron a revolotear por el lugar, contrastándose con el verde que las rodeaba.

Emily saltó a sus brazos con una risita y ambos se quedaron juntos, mientras sentaba a su hija en su rodilla.

"¿Te gustan las mariposas, papi?"

"Jajaja si a ti te gustan, a mí me gustan" dijo antes de levantar la vista hacia el colorido espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_31 años_

"¡No puedo creer que tu madre nos haya abandonado en un día tan importante como este!" Grito Kozmotis con los brazos en el aire. Esther se había en un viaje de comercio y lo había dejado solo con Emily...

"Pero no te preocupes, hija yo me ocuparé de todo!" Le revolvió el cabello suavemente y empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaría su hija

"Muy bien, mira. Aquí tengo una linterna y baterías, um...hay que poner velas, ¿no crees? Por si se malogran"

"Um...papá..."

"No me interrumpas Emily estoy pensando"

"¿Crees que necesitarás una cantimplora? La pondré de todos modos...um...oh! Toma, estas barras energéticas te deben durar una semana si las cuidas...y una radio para que me contactes, dicen que estas cosas son aún mejores que-"

"¡Papá!"

"¿! Qué pasa!? ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo? ¿Qué más puedes necesitar?"

"Um...mi cuaderno, ¿tal vez?"

Koz se detuvo en seco y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Cuaderno?!" Miró la maleta llena de cosas esenciales, la cual estaba a punto de reventar, y luego a su hija.

"Papá, ¡me voy al colegio no a la guerra!" Emily vació todas las cosas en su maleta y puso sus pequeños cuadernos y cartuchera dentro.

"¿A caso tu no fuiste al colegio cuando eras niño?" Vio a Emily rodar los ojos pero seguía tan concentrado procesando que su pequeña se estaba yendo a su primer día de clases como para corregirla.

"...Sí...pero pero..." Emily rodó los ojos de nuevo y puso las barras energéticas de chocolate en su lonchera, una botella de agua y una fruta.

Koz se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. Era tan independiente...

Después de unos minutos en una nave, llegaron al planeta donde estaba su escuela, y mientras caminaban, Emily iba recogiendo hojitas caídas de los árboles y canturreando una canción que Esther le había enseñado.

"¿Es cierto que conociste a mami en tu primer día como yo?"

Koz parpadeó y la miró, sospecha creciendo dentro de él. "Sí... ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé...tal vez yo también conozca a mi mejor amigo esposo" Emily rió y Koz dio un grito ahogado.

"¡NO! ¡Tú no vas a conocer a nadie hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido?!" La levantó en sus hombros y sintió a Emily Jane abrazarlo mientras reía.

"¡Está bien!"

Cuando llegaron al colegio, la bajó lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Cuídate por favor, pórtate bien, ¡sé que harás muchos amigos!" Le acomodó su mochila y Emily entró saltando a la entrada.

Koz estuvo de voltear cuando vio un niño acercarse a Emily, muy alegre para su gusto... ¡Fuera, niño del mal! ¡Aléjate de mi hija!

Emily lo apuntó y el niño volteó a mirarlo. Le sonrió a su hija y cuando ella no miraba, le gruñó al niño, y sus ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa.

Kozmotis le hizo la señal universal de 'Te estoy vigilando' y sonrió satisfecho cuando el niño se volteó con miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_33 años_

"¡Oh, cometas! ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta!" El grito de Emily se escuchó hasta el otro lado del universo, y luego lo aplastó en un abrazo. Le había comprado la goleta (un barco de vela) que tanto quería, y ahora estaba brincando de un lado a otro, tratando de besar el metal brillante de la nave.

Emily no aguantó más y entró a la nave, derritiéndose en el panel de control. Kozmotis siempre había sido un fan de las naves, pero su pasión nunca fue apoyada, por eso, apoyaba y consentía a su hija en todo. Él lo reconocía, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Estás seguro que esto fue una buena idea, Kozmotis? Ella todavía es muy pequeña" Emily se abrazó a ella misma, mirando a la nave con desdén. Koz sonrió, golpeándola suavemente con su hombro.

"Yo le voy a enseñar, no te preocupes...y hey, ¿qué pasó con ese espíritu aventurero y rebelde del que me enamoré?" Preguntó bromeando, pero recibió una mirada para nada feliz.

"Tomó vacaciones cuando me diste una hija tan parecida a ti"

Kozmotis estalló en risa, y le dio un beso en la frente, tomándola de la mano para llevarlas a las dos a un paseo en la nueva nave.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_34 años_

"-Pi..."

"-Api..."

"¡Papi!"

Kozmotis se despertó de golpe, sus ojos entrecerrados miraban a todos lados, solo para ver a su pequeñita mirándolo, ya lista con su uniforme.

"¿Qué pasaba, cariño?" Preguntó adormilado

Emily le dio un pequeño puchero "Hace mucho frío... ¿me llevas al colegio?"

Kozmotis gruñó, ¡no quería salir de su cama! "Ay, Emily...puedes ir tú sola..."

"Pero papá..."

"Estoy seguro que mami quiere llevarte..."

"Mami no quiere, llévame"

Kozmotis volvió a gruñir cuando Emily empezó a sacudir su hombro. "¡Papá! ¡Por favor!"

"¡No!" Renegó Kozmotis con una sonrisa, tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

"¡Papá!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Llévame!"

"NO"

Escuchó a Emily gruñir y de repente, su almohada salió volando. Miró a Emily con el ceño fruncido, ojos verdes molestos, esa misma mirada que su madre ponía cuando se molestaba y su largo cabello negro en dos colitas.

"Des. Pier. Ta" Le demandó su pequeña de 8 años con los brazos cruzados.

"Está bien, está bien...solo...déjame..." Kozmotis se empezó a levantar, solo para volver a caerse hacia atrás, rodando lentamente hacia el borde de la cama.

Escuchó a Emily reír, y eso lo motivó a continuar.

"¿Qué haces, papá?"

"Saliendo de la cama" Respondió, rodando lentamente como un gusanito, mitad de su cuerpo estaba colgando del borde de la cama, su largo cabello estaba en el suelo.

"Ay papá..."

Con un estruendo, Kozmotis cayó al suelo, gruñendo cuando su cabeza se chocó con el suelo, había calculado mal sus movimientos. Tembló cuando sintió el helado suelo debajo de él y al instante se levantó, escuchando a Emily reír.

"¿Me llevas ahora sí? Llegaré tarde"

Kozmotis cargó a la ojiverde con una sonrisa, chocando suavemente narices con ella. "Te quiero tanto, que sacrifico mi hermoso sueño por ti, ¿lo sabes?" Le dijo juguetonamente mientras salían del cuarto.

Emily rió y lo abrazó. "Sí lo sé...yo también te quiero"

-.-.-.-.-.-

35 años

Kozmotis miraba al Lugarteniente con ojos serios, retándole a que le diga lo contrario. "¿Está seguro?"

"Afirmativo, Lord Pitch" Le respondió el soldado. "Se has avistado Piratas de los Sueños y Temores en la punta de la espada de Orión, debemos partir"

Kozmotis suspiró pesadamente, indicándole al teniente que se vaya. Se despidió de él lealmente estirando el brazo y Kozmotis le respondió distraídamente.

Empezó a andar de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina. Ahora tenía que decirles a Esther y Emily Jane que se iba...de nuevo. Odiaba dejar a su familia sola, pero sabía que estaban bien protegidas, su villa estaba protegida por varios asteroides, es por eso que se mudaron allí en primer lugar. Estarían bien, la villa estaba ubicada en una gran y brillante luna, y las defensas estaban bien equipadas y en cualquier situación podrían defenderlas.

Kozmotis sabía que sí.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Kozmotis planeaba decirles.

"Emily, ¿no hay algo que le quieras decir a tu padre?"

Vio a Emily fruncir el ceño y luego sonreír. "¡Oh! ¡Hicimos un experimento en el colegio!"

"Salió en su goleta sin mi permiso, a dar una vuelta por los asteroides...otra vez"

"¡Pero no me pasó nada! ¡Es divertido! ¡Dile papá!"

Kozmotis rió suavemente, tosiendo para aclarar su voz. "En realidad...tengo otra cosa que decirles...Se han reportado Temores en la espada de Orión, debo partir" Al ver la expresión herida de su hija, dijo rápidamente. "¡Pe-pero solo serán unas semanas!"

"¡No te puedes ir! ¡No nos dejes solas, papá!" Le pidió Emily, levantándose de su silla y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Escuchó a su pequeña sollozar en su camisa, y miró a Esther, quien también se veía devastada.

"Lo siento...volveré, te lo prometo..."

Emily se fue a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha, y Kozmotis se quedó abajo con Esther.

"Kozmo...yo...es que..."

"¿Qué pasa, amor?"

"Na-nada... ¿tienes que irte?" Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo que le parecía extraño a Kozmotis, Esther nunca se ponía así de mal cuando se iba

"Yo no quiero dejarlas, pero es mi deber, lo hago por el bien de todos...además, sabes que esos monstruos me tienen miedo" Le dijo con una sonrisa, besándola suavemente en los labios antes de retirarse a alistar sus cosas, tenía que partir de noche, si no, no podrían atrapar a los Piratas de los Sueños a tiempo.

La hora de irse llegó antes de lo esperado, y los tres se encontraban en el puerto. Le dio un beso rápido a su mujer, quien le tomó del brazo un segundo. Silenciosamente, puso una mano sobre su vientre y sonrió con los ojos llorosos. "Él también te va a extrañar..."

Kozmotis frunció el ceño un rato hasta que la realización lo golpeó. Su sonrisa atónica poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que soltó una risa, levantando a Esther de la cintura, completamente emocionado.

"Voy-voy..."

"Solo regresa... ¿sí?" Le pidió su mujer, y él asintió vigorosamente como un niño, besándola en la frente.

"¡Lord Pitch! ¡Debemos partir!"

"¡Un-un momento!" Le respondió al soldado y luego miró a Emily, quien lloraba.

"Hija...no llores, voy a estar bien, y ustedes también"

Su hija de 9 años lo abrazó de la cintura, sus verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Toma, te hice esto, para que nunca te olvides de mí" Kozmotis sonrió y recibió el regalo, era un medallón plateado, con lindos detalles en filigrana, adentro, había una foto de ella y Kozmotis se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

"Es muy lindo hija, gracias. No te preocupes, cielo, son solo dos semanas, voy a volver" Sus palabras la reconfortaron, y Emily lo miró.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Con mi alma. Cuida a mamá por mí..." Dándoles a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida una última sonrisa, subió al barco, el cual zarpó de inmediato.

Durante el viaje, Kozmotis decidió enfocarse en el plan de ataque que llevarían a cabo.

"Señores..." Empezó Kozmotis con todos sus hombres en cubierta "Sé que realizar estos viajes es duro...alejarse de su familia, amigos, para realizar una hazaña más grande que uno mismo...defender a nuestra gente, a nuestro imperio, a nuestros Tsares, pero sé que esto trae una gran recompensa, probarnos a nosotros mismos, saber de lo que somos capaces, y llevar honor y orgullo a nuestras familias...Recuerden, señores, es normal tener miedo...pero el miedo no debe dominarlos, la única forma de pelear a los Temores es enfrentándolos, no temiéndolos ni evitándolos, como se me enseñó de joven y a muchos de ustedes probablemente...Pero, terminemos esto de una vez, ¡por el Tsar!" Levantó su mano que sostenía su guadaña, gritando y todos los hombres devolvieron el saludo y el grito.

Los días de viaje transcurrieron sin ningún problema, hasta que, a unos momentos de llegar a su destino, Kozmotis recibió la noticia de un asustado y joven mensajero, quien le dijo que su hogar estaba bajo ataque.

"¿¡Qué!?"

Cuando llegó, no había ningún pirata donde le habían dicho.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante. Había sido engañado.

"Kozmotis..." Empezó Bojan, quien era uno de sus lugartenientes, pero Kozmotis lo empujó a un lado, respondiéndole con frialdad.

"¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Media vuelta! ¡Todos! ¡Rápido!"

"General...si pudiera-"

"¿¡Estás desobedeciendo MIS órdenes, soldado?!" Le dijo mientras subían al barco, sacando al capitán del barco de su puesto.

"N-no, General" Su compañero inclinó la cabeza y se retiró, probablemente a decirle a su tropa que darían media vuelta.

Kozmotis odiaba hacerles esto, sabía que los suministros podían no alcanzar para el recorrido de vuelta, pero debía hacerlo, su familia era lo primero...

No se preocupen, ya estoy yendo...

Puso el barco a una velocidad inimaginable, la cual no sabía que el barco podía alcanzar, y en la mitad del tiempo llegaron a su villa, armados y listos para atacar.

No podía creer lo que veía. La hermosa ciudad blanca, tallada con piedra lunar, no eran más que ruinas quemadas. Las llamas seguían quemando partes, y a pesar de los vívidos colores rojos y amarillos del fuego, para Kozmotis todo se veía oscuro.

Miró a todos lados, esperando ver señales de vida, pero no había nada. Kozmotis nunca había fallado en proteger a su pueblo.

Hoy no debía ser la excepción.

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene familiares aquí?"

"Negativo, General" Le respondieron sus soldados, y Kozmotis asintió, indicándoles que vayan tras los piratas de los sueños y Temores. Los piratas estaban abordando sus embarcaciones, y parecían sorprendidos por su regreso.

Hijos de-

"¡Quiero a estos piratas vivos! ¡Mi esposa y mi hija pueden estar entre ellos!" Les dijo a sus lugartenientes y ellos rápidamente asintieron.

Lo único que Kozmotis quería ahora era ir a casa, ver y comprobar que Esther y Emily estaban bien...pero no podía...era su deber estar aquí...

Sus hombres rápidamente atraparon a los piratas, quienes se rindieron fácilmente, aparentemente estaban desarmados.

Mandó a sus hombres a atarlos y a lanzarlos a su barco para poder sacarles información. Kozmotis siempre había tenido compasión con los ladrones y los piratas de los sueños, los alimentaba bien y siempre les insistía en dejar sus malos caminos. Si ellos les decían dónde estaba su familia, prometía dejarlos libres, no le importaba lo que le pudieran decir.

"¿¡Mi esposa y mi hija!? ¡¿Dónde están?!" Les demandó, casi al borde de la locura.

El capitán de los piratas de los sueños le respondió con un tono burlón que no le gustó para nada. "Se nos fue negado el placer de quitarles sus sueños"

"¿Porque fueron atrapados?"

"No, mi Lord"

Kozmotis gruñó. "¡¿Las lastimaron?!"

"No, mi Lord"

"¡Respóndeme bien, estúpido! ¡¿Dónde están?!"

Los labios del capitán se enroscaron en una sonrisa. "Muertas"

Kozmotis se quedó helado, mirando al pirara impasible. Debía mantener la compostura...

"Su mujer temía tanto nuestra compañía que se lanzó a su perdición, y a la niña con ella" Se regodeó el pirata.

Kozmotis no podía hablar, las palabras se habían escapado de su boca, su garganta estaba seca. No...¡NO! No podía...Esther no...

"¿Eso es cierto?" Preguntó como un susurro, mirando a cada pirata.

Vio al capitán sonreír. "Es cierto, mi Lord. Lo vi yo mismo, así como todos"

Kozmotis lentamente se acercó al pirata, hasta que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de su oscuro y deformado rostro y con la mirada más calmada que pudo dominar, le dijo.

"Pues mírame a los ojos. Serán la última cosa que verás" Rápidamente, desvainó su espada y le rebanó la cabeza al capitán.

Escuchó a su tropa dar un grito ahogado, pero ahora nada le importaba. Continuó con el pirata de al lado, y le cortó la cabeza. Los piratas también dieron un grito ahogado y luchaban contra sus cadenas, pero Kozmotis no iba a tener piedad de nada ni nadie. Quería a todos estos monstruos muertos.

Cuando Kozmotis terminó, miró a su tropa, quienes habían estado murmurando entre ellos y lo miraron nerviosamente.

"Quiero que hagan un recorrido completo al lugar, no-no les creo a los piratas... ¡ANDANDO!"

Kozmotis no esperó a que hagan el saludo antes de salir corriendo, su guadaña en una mano y el corazón en otra. Tenía que llegar a casa, Esther y Emily Jane no podían estar muertas...simplemente no podían...

"¡Emily! ¡Esther!"

Cuando llegó a su casa, un recorrido no tan largo para ser sinceros, se quedó inmóvil enfrente de la desgracia que había pasado.

El edificio estaba quemado, las llamas largamente habían consumido todo, y todo era de color negro.

"¡ESTHER! ¡EMILY!" Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, miró hacia atrás al ver que sus lugartenientes venían y tragó el bulto en su garganta.

"¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué encontraron?!" Les demandó, pero ellos estaban callados, todos con caras tristes, haciendo a Kozmotis negar con la cabeza involuntariamente.

"...General Kozmotis...encontramos varios cuerpos calcinados en la zona...no podríamos decirle si son de su familia...todos son irreconocibles" Le informó un soldado, y allí es donde Kozmotis ya no pudo más.

Cayó de rodillas en los escombros, dejando las lágrimas caer finalmente. No le importaba que lo vieran llorar, no le importaba si ya no lo respetaban, no le importaba nada.

"No...¡NO!" Gritó cada vez más fuerte mientras lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Estaba apoyando sus brazos en el suelo, hasta que sus brazos cedieron y cayó hacia adelante, apoyando su cara contra los escombros. Terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y se fue de lado, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, sus sollozos estaban sacudiendo su cuerpo.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Con los ojos cerrados, terminó gritando de impotencia a la nada, gritando cada vez más fuerte. Era un inútil, no había protegido a su esposa, no había protegido a su hija ni a su hijo por nacer...

Por su culpa murió su mamá. Por su culpa murió su papá.

Hoy había vuelto a perder a su familia...todo por su culpa...

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

36 años.

Con las manos en la espalda, caminaba rápidamente por los blancos pasadizos del castillo Lunanoff para hablar con Apollo.

Todos los Temores habían sido aprisionados en un pequeño planeta alejado de todo, había pensado que encerrarlos era un destino peor que la muerte.

Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba el Tsar, este lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Kozmotis...qué agradable sorpresa" Se acercó a Kozmotis para abrazarlo, pero él levantó una mano.

Ahora no, Apollo.

"Cómo ya sabe, logramos deshacernos de todos los Piratas de los Sueños y Temores, y todos están encarcelados. La prisión está hecha de plomo, por lo que no lograrán salir. Me ofrezco para vigilar la prisión, y necesito autorización para ir" Le dijo con un tono frío y cortante, como el que usaba con sus soldados.

Apollo frunció el ceño, haciendo un pequeño puchero y volviendo a querer abrazarlo. "Ay, Kozmotis...sé que te ha dolido mucho lo que pasó con tu familia pero..."

"¡DÍGAME SI TENGO LA MALDITA AUTORIZACIÓN! ...Mi Tsar" Terminó a regañadientes. Desde hace un año su actitud había estado así, odiaba a todos, y esperaba que todos lo odiaran.

Apollo parpadeó un poco, y retrocedió unos pasos. "...Sí tienes la autorización, Kozmotis...pe-pero si ya no quieres, no-no dudes en-"

Ya no terminó de escuchar lo último que dijo, ya que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

-.-

Un pequeño barco lo llevó a la prisión, y una vez que pisó tierra, lo atacaron miles de susurros.

**Ayúdanos-libéranos-tenemos riquezas-te las daremos todas-déjanos salir...**

Había un pequeño cuarto en el planeta enano, allí iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. Lanzó sus cosas al cuarto y marchó a las puertas de la prisión, unos grandes portones de plomo gris oscuro con un hechizo escrito a lo largo del portón, tenía el símbolo de los Lunanoff al costado.

**Déjanos salir-solo un poco de aire fresco-**

Kozmotis suspiró, tenía que acostumbrarse a las voces en su mente de ahora en adelante. Se sentó en una silla y sacó su medallón de su cuello, abriéndolo y pasando sus dedos por la foto. Lágrimas nublaron su vista y lo volvió a meter dentro de armadura, y ahora que estaba completamente solo, podía llorar todo lo que quisiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

38 años +

Habían pasado dos años desde que se ofreció a vigilar la prisión, los suministros no faltaban y tenía todo para vivir, pero Kozmotis estaba aburrido, no era como que venían personas a la prisión, y los pilotos que venían se iban rápidamente, atormentados por los susurros de los Temores...

Kozmotis ya se había acostumbrado, no le molestaban tanto sus pedidos, a los que era inmune, aun cuando no lo dejaban dormir por la noche y lo atormentaban por el día. Estaba seguro de que hace un tiempo atrás había perdido la cordura, ¡pero qué importaba! No tenía a nadie quien lo esperara, ni alguien que se preocupara por su salud física o mental.

"He estado perdiendo peso...debería hacer ejercicio, y tal vez comer más, pero no quiero, pero en serio debería, ¡mira estos brazos! ¡Parecen ramitas!" Se dijo a sí mismo, caminando de un lado a otro fuera del portón gris.

Sí, había estado perdiendo masa muscular, no hacía preparación física desde quién sabe cuándo y no quería comer, ya no tenía que pelear con nadie, entrenar a nadie...cargar a nadie...jugar con nadie... ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO! Su única misión era vigilar la prisión y nada más, para eso estaba allí, y no necesitaba fuerza para eso. Punto.

-.-.-

Un día, estaba mirándose al espejo en la pared de su cuarto. Su largo cabello había crecido hasta pasar ligeramente sus hombros, y ya se había vuelto un fastidio.

Desvainó su espada lentamente y trazó sus dedos sobre el metal antes de llevárselo a la parte de atrás del cuello. Con un rápido movimiento, cortó hacia arriba su cabello, el cual cayó lentamente hacia el suelo.

Tiró la espada, el metal resonando contra el frío suelo, y se miró al espejo. Empezó a reír, Kozmotis no sabía por qué, porque el hecho era que-

Estaba horrible.

De adelante se veía normal, pero el cabello de atrás estaba hecho un desastre, estaba tan corto que los pelos se levantaban.

Se encogió de hombros, todavía riendo con locura.

Volverá a crecer. No importaba.

No importaba nada.

-.-

Había dos días importantes para Kozmotis, en los cuales se permitía dejar de concentrarse en su misión. Hoy era uno de ellos.

Afuera de los grandes portones grises, Kozmotis lentamente sacó su medallón de su cuello, viendo la imagen de su pequeña, permitiendo sus lágrimas caer.

"Ay Emily...mi princesa...hoy ya tendrías 12, mi pequeña...Perdóname...papi te extraña mucho, y a mami también...le-le hacen mucha falta a papi...Él no sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir así..." Pasó un dedo sobre la imagen, como si quisiera acariciar la mejilla de su hija, pero no podía...estaba muerta...

**"Papi..."**

Hasta empezaba a escuchar su voz...

**"Papi...ayúdame..."**

Emily... ¡Era su voz, era su voz!

"¡Emily Jane! ¡Hija! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Kozmotis se paró de inmediato, guadaña en una mano y agarrando el medallón con la otra.

**"Por favor, papi, ayúdame...por favor, por favor, abre las puertas"**

"¡Emily!"

**"Papi, estoy atrapada aquí...todo está oscuro...tengo mucho miedo papi...abre las puertas...las sombras no me gustan... ¡PAPI AYÚDAME!"**

Se volvió difícil respirar, un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. ¡Su hija estaba atrapada! ¡No! ¡Tenía que sacarla! ¡Llevarla con él! ¡Tenía que salvar a su hija!

Se levantó desesperadamente, corriendo hacia los grandes portones. Abrió las puertas gritando su nombre, con nada más que sus manos para defenderse si pasaba algo. ¡No le importaba nada, quería a su hija con él ahora!

"¡Emily, tranquila, papá está aquí! ¡Emily!"

**"¡Abre la puerta, papi!"**

Kozmotis se lanzó adentro, mirando en la infinita oscuridad por su hija, ¡estaba viva! ¡Quería abrazarla! ¡Estar con ella!

"¡Emily! ¡Emily!... ¿¡Emily!?" Lentamente, registró lo que pasaba. No había más que oscuridad, su hija no estaba aquí dentro...

El horripilante sonido de los portones cerrándose hizo a Kozmotis reaccionar. Qué había hecho...

Los Temores se abalanzaron sobre él, sus horribles murmullos atormentando su ya quebrada mente. Los Temores lo rodeaban, arañándolo y murmurando sus horribles palabras.

Su medallón se le fue arrebatado en el remolino de sombras que lo rodeaba, y antes de poder siquiera gritar, sintió el peso de los Temores sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Los Temores clavaron sus filudos dientes en su carne, destrozando su ropa, su cuerpo, su mente.

"¡AAHHHH!"

**¿Qué pasa General? ¿Tienes miedo? Danos tu miedo, oh, se siente tan bien, nos conseguirás miedo, nos perteneces.**

La oscuridad lo rodeaba completamente, y sentía su cuerpo desnudo antes esta. Los Temores cortaron profundamente en sus muñecas, su pecho a la altura del corazón y su frente, pero la sangre no se derramó tanto, porque las sombras empezaron a entrar por allí, por su nariz, por su boca.

¡Se estaba ahogando! ¡No podía respirar!

Con las manos inmovilizadas a un lado, miró la oscuridad reptando debajo de su piel, y para su horror, vio cómo su bronceada piel se tornaba gris, teñida por las sombras que querían tomar su cuerpo.

"¡Auxilio!"

**Nadie te va a oír-nadie te quiere-no tienes a nadie-eres inútil-serás nuestro-destruiremos la luz, inútil marioneta.**

Kozmotis luchó valientemente contra las voces, pero ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes, porque, a diferencia de otras batallas...

No tenía por quien luchar. No tenía por quién ser valiente...

Cerró los ojos, esperando su inevitable y doloroso final. Sus memorias se iban borrando, mientras sus pulmones eran aplastados por los Temores desde su interior.

Kozmotis Pitchiner soltó su último aliento y su alocado corazón de repente dejó de latir.

Escuchó el lento sonido de su corazón latir en sus oídos, y ojos amarillos se abrieron en la oscuridad. Miró confundido a los alrededores... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí? ... ¿Quién era él? Miró hacia abajo, viendo su ropa hecha de sombras, y sus manos grises y frías.

**¡LEVÁNTATE!**

El confundido hombre obedeció, levantándose como una marioneta recogida por el titiritero.

**Pitch...**

¿Pitch? ¿Su nombre era Pitch?

_**N-no...mi-mi nombre...es-es Ko-Kozmotis...**_

**¡SILENCIO! ¡Tú eres nuestro ahora General!, Te encerraron, ellos te dejaron aquí, debes matarlos, llenar el mundo de miedo, de oscuridad-¿no quieres miedo?-sabemos que quieres miedo...-véngate-nadie puede encerrarte-busca el miedo-¡elimina la luz!**

Pitch gruñó, sus deformes y filudos dientes brillando en la oscuridad. Lo habían encerrado, ¡mataría a todos los que le impidan conseguir el terror! Estaba sediento de venganza, una venganza que no era suya.

_**Por favor...no...**_

La voz de Kozmotis perdió fuerza y fue oculta por las miles de sombras que la rodeaban. Miro con mera curiosidad la guadaña partida en dos y el medallón de plata brillando en la oscuridad. El rey de las pesadillas rió maniáticamente y desapareció en las sombras, iba a destruir esta tan llamada 'Edad Dorada', la cual no sabía había protegido toda su vida...

La luz blanca detrás de sus ojos desapareció, dejando a Pitch jadeando por aire exageradamente, una mano en su pecho mientras su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Le era difícil respirar, por la emoción, por todas las memorias que ahora ocupaban su mente, pero había un solo pensamiento que estaba en frente.

-.-

"Yo-yo soy Kozmotis..."

* * *

**Jajaja perdón, no sé por qué me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, nah, adoro hacerlo xD Comenten por favor, el prox cap retomamos con el presente! :D **


	33. Chapter 32

**HOLA A TODOS! POR FIN LOGRÉ HACER ESTE CAP! Tuve el bloqueo de autora más grande de toda mi vida, por dios! pero ya he vuelto! Les informo que estamos cerca de acabar esta historia tan linda! Gracias a todos los que me siguen y comentan! **

* * *

"Ayuda..." Jack rogó suavemente, su cuerpo entero temblando mientras veía viscosas sombras reptar DENTRO de sus brazos cada vez más pálidos.

Ninguno de los guardianes le respondió o probablemente escuchó, todos concentrados en sus problemas, lo que era lógico, ya que la mitad de ellos iban a terminar con una parte menos del cuerpo.

Jack trataba en lo posible de no mirarse al espejo, pero, aun cuando Pitch, no, no Pitch, ese tipo, no estaba allí, las sombras seguían volteando su cabeza para que vea que su cabello blanco como la nieve estaba casi totalmente negro.

"Ayuda..." Sollozó el espíritu, bajando la mirada, mientras los otros guardianes gritaban de dolor sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

-.-.-.-.-

Pitch estaba de rodillas, mirando a la oscuridad en frente de él, todavía con esa tonta expresión y sonrisa incrédula. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ko-Kozmotis era él! No, um...¡Él era Kozmotis!? ¿¡Cómo se supone que era!?

Tuvo una vida antes...sí tenía papás...oh bueno, hasta cierta edad...y-y ¡tenía una familia!,personas que lo querían...No fue su culpa...¡FUE LA DE ESOS MONSTRUOS!

Delicadamente, creó una continuación de sombras y arena a la cadena rota y se lo puso alrededor del cuello."Tengo que salir de aquí...tengo que decirle a-los guardianes..." Pitch de repente se acordó que sus amigos estaban en algún lugar de aquí, y al parecer en problemas.

El chico empezó a tirar de sus cadenas nuevamente, con una nueva fuente de energía, sus memorias. Pero así como antes, estas seguían reusándose a quebrarse.

Pitch las fulminó con la mirada y un gruñido se escapó de su garganta.

Cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Después de haber intentado por horas mucho antes, por fin sintió su poder fluyendo por sus venas de nuevo. Abrió ligeramente un ojo y se dio cuenta que la misma luz de luna que iluminó su medallón estaba sobre él, envolviéndolo completamente.

Esta luz era la única que no le quemaba, y parecía debilitar las cadenas. Pitch respiró profundamente antes de crear un cuchillo con arena negra. Inmediatamente empezó a cortar las cadenas de su muñeca derecha, luego la izquierda con un poco de dificultad, y una vez libre, materializó su guadaña y con un solo corte las cadenas se separaron de su cuerpo, los grilletes todavía se quedaron, pero eso era lo de menos.

De inmediato se puso de pie, pero un dolor indescriptible recorrió su pierna, obligandolo a sentarse de nuevo. Oh...cierto, estaba rota. ¡Pero Pitch no tenía tiempo para ponerse a llorar por eso! ¡Debía ayudar a sus amigos!

Suspiró pesadamente y la forró con arena de la mejor manera que pudo para que se mantenga inmóvil, lo que para su sorpresa ¡sí funcionó! Seguía doliendo, aunque ya no tanto, y mientras no lo apoye tanto, estaría bien.

Pitch llamó a Onyx, quien después de un poco de intentos fallidos, apareció de las sombras, bufando y relinchando, agitando sus patas delanteras. La pobre pesadilla estaba estresada, y pedía perdón a su pequeño amo.

"¡Sí, sí! Te perdono por golpearme Onyx, está bien, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda" Onyx se agachó para que su joven amo pueda subir.

Escuchó el sonido de gritos, pero estos parecían venir de todas partes

"Hay que buscar a los Guardianes, Onyx..." Le dijo a la pesadilla, quien bufó, expulsando arena por sus orificios nasales.

Sin embargo, Pitch se dio cuenta que algo totalmente inundaba toda la cueva...

Miedo.

Pitch suspiró y con una pequeña sonrisa, agitó las riendas de la pesadilla.

Yiah!" Relinchando una vez más, corrió hacia una sombra, persiguiendo el inconfundible aroma del miedo, y ambos desaparecieron.

Lo último que se vio, fue el brillo plateado de su medallón en la oscuridad.

-.-

"Chi-chicos..." Jack murmuró, encogiéndose con un siseo de dolor. "No sé si me están escuchando pero...hay algo que nunca les dije...que-que tengo que hacerlo...Ese día de Pascua...vine aquí, pero yo no quería traici-¡AH! Traicionarlos...ni-ni que se destruyeran-¡AH! Los huevos...perdón" Jack lloriqueó suavemente, respirando con dificuldad. Esperaba que los Guardianes lo hayan oído. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar, a él, a los Guardianes.

De repente escuchó el sonido de un relincho, y como siempre, su curiosidad le hizo levantar su cabeza. Sus ojos casi sin color se agrandaron, y una sonrisa contenta pero adolorida se formó en su rostro pálido y casi gris.

"Pitch..."

El chico de pelo negro se bajó del caballo y una mueca entre angustia y furia pasó por su rostro. ¡¿Qué les habían hecho?! Todos estaban heridos y-y...

Era una escena tan horrible que no podía describirla. El miedo contaminaba el lugar y lo abrumaba. Se oían gritos, gritos de dolor, de desesperación y miedo. Sabía que los guardianes no los veían, probablemente tomándolos por sombras, pero Pitch sí los veía y ver sus horribles ojos lo enfurecían. Los Temores estaban alrededor de ellos, y, aunque los Guardianes no estaban inconscientes, estaban paralizados del miedo.

Tooth estaba rodeada de sombras, quienes reían y le iban arrancando las plumas de su cuerpo lentamente, Bunny tenía los ojos cerrados, y se veía pequeñito, ¿¡qué le habían hecho!? Más al fondo vio el brillo de Sandy , aunque era tan tan débil, y lo que parecía cabello blanco, Jack...

Norte tenía los brazos arriba de su cabeza, los Temores le agarraban el rostro y hacian que abra bien los ojos, mientras acercaban un objeto puntiagudo a su cara. Pitch empezó a hiperventilarse, no aguantando oír sus gritos, su miedo, el de todos. ¡¿Qué le estaban haciendo a Norte?!

"¡NOOO!" Pitch creó en su mano lo primero que le vino a la mente, un boomerang, y lo arrojó a los monstruos, quienes antes de siquiera poder agrandar sus ojos rojos, se evaporaron, dejando a Tooth en paz y el puntiagudo objeto se detuvo a centímetros de los ojos de Norte, quien soltó un grito de desesperación al verlo tan cerca de él.

Pitch atrapó el boomerang, y corrió hacia los guardianes.

"¡Chicos! Perdónenme, prometo que no volveré a hacer lo que hice, ¡en serio! ¡Los voy a sacar de aquí!" El niño dijo desesperado, mirando a cada guardián.

"...¿Pitch...?" Norte susurró, parpadeando ligeramente para enfocar su vista en la oscuridad. Pudo distinguir la figura de un delgado niño de ojos plateados, y sus ojos afortunadamente no arrancados se llenaron de lágrimas.

"A-algo así..." Pitch rió ligeramente pero paró inmediatamente cuando vio a Jack y a Sandy. El peliblanco parecía inconsciente, y ¿sangrando? , pero Sandy se veía peor, el pecho del creador de sueños estaba completamente negro, rápidamente extendiéndose a sus extremidades y cuello, pero el punto más oscuro era donde estaba su corazón. La oscuridad estaba infectando su alma, matándolo lenta y dolorosamente.

"Sandy..." Pitch negó con la cabeza. No, ¡Sanderson no podía morir! Se arrodilló a su lado y estuvo a punto de tocarlo cuando se detuvo, cerrando sus manos. Solo lo iba a lastimar más. Esperó por un segundo escuchar a las voces, pero no le hablaron, ninguna de las dos. Kozmotis no le habló, y los Temores tampoco...

"¿Pitch?" Una vocecita tan suave y dulce, pero a la vez herida y cansada resonó en su mente. Sanderson. Claro. Él nunca le había 'hablado' solo parecía ya que transmitía sus pensamientos a su mente.

Pitch le dio una mirada rápida a Jack para ver si estaba bien,no vio nada en realidad tan fuera de lo común, así que decidió enfocarse en Sanderson.

"No...Kozmotis..." Le dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Sandy sabía que él era Kozmotis? Nunca lo había mostrado...

El Creador de Sueños agrandó sus ojos.

"Kozzy..." Pitch soltó una risita y asintió.

Sandy sonrió pero inmediatamente se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo una silenciosa mueca de dolor. Cuando se tocó el pecho, la oscuridad solo avanzó y Pitch gritó.

"¡Sandy! No-no te preocupes, yo los voy a ayudar a salir de aquí y-"

"Pitch...ya no importa...no lo lograré..." El chico frunció el ceño molesto.

"No digas eso, yo voy a-" Se olvidó sobre 'no tocar a Sandman' y puso sus manos en su redondo pecho. Pitch agrandó los ojos con un grito ahogado,recogiendo sus manos, asustado por el daño que pudo haber ocasionado.

Pero la oscuridad empezó a retroceder...

Levantó una ceja confundido, y vio a Sandy sonreír levemente, viendo como el dorado de su cuerpo regresaba. "Los niños vuelven las pesadillas en sueños..."

Pitch sonrió, sin considerar realmente cómo es que hizo eso, solo estaba feliz de ver a su viejo amigo fuera de peligro. Bunny estaba despertando y lo miró asustado por un momento, pero luego le dio una sonrisa que se veía tan linda en ese mini cuerpo...

Se levantó para ir con Jack,ya que le pareció verlo sangrar, cuando una horrible, desquiciada y tormentosa voz sonó detrás de él.

"**Pitch...Pitch...Pitch..."**

Giró inmediatamente, apuntando a las sombras con su guadaña. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡Lo iba a matar por lo que le hizo a Kozmotis y a los Guardianes!

"¡Aléjate de ellos!" Pitch dijo, tomando una pose defensiva en frente de sus amigos, no dejaría que los lastime.

"**¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso...?"** El hombre de negro salió de las sombras, sus ojos rojos al descubierto y tomando su forma adulta.

Pitch gruñó, apretando los dientes tan fuerte que estos empezaron a doler. Lo odiaba, ¡lo adiaba! ¡Le había arruinado su vida! ¡Le había quitado a Kozmotis su familia, y lo iba a vengar!

"¡AAAAHHH!" Con un grito, cargó contra su enemigo, agitando su guadaña pero el Hombre de negro rodó los ojos y desapareció, y Pitch se estrelló contra lo que parecía una pared de roca.

**"Qué patético, mocoso..." **El hombre de negro reapareció, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, mostrando en una sonrisa sus podridos y retorcidos dientes.

Pitch gruñó de dolor, poniendo una mano sobre su frente, mientras el mundo le daba vueltas.

**"En serio piensas que tú, nos vas a derrotar?"**

"¡Sí lo haré!" Pitch sabía que de nada servía discutir con este monstruo, pero no podía evitarlo, lo indignaban sus comentarios.

**"Oh Pitch...pero tú no eres más que una marioneta, nuestro tan amado cuerpo, la mano que destruyó la Edad Dorada..."**

"¡CÁLLATE!" Pitch gritó, lanzandose sobre él una vez más, pero no tuvo el resultado esperado, es más, el Hombre de negro creó su guadaña y le desgarró el brazo, realizando un profundo corte.

"¡Aaaahhh!" Se llevó una mano al brazo y siseó de dolor, mientras se estrellaba otra vez contra otra pared.

"¡Pitch!" Cuatro de cinco guardianes gritaron, luchando contra sus cadenas. El Hombre de negro clavó una mirada aburrida hacia ellos, y los Temores rieron, subiendo por sus cuerpos y ajustandose alrededor de su boca, como mordazas.

Pitch miró eso y con su respiración entrecortada miró al Hombre de Negro.

"Dé-Déjalos en paz, e-esto es entre ustedes y yo" Pitch ahora sabía que el Hombre de Negro no era más que un conglomerado de Temores, sin embargo, eso no lo hacia menos escalofriante.

El monstruo sonrió. **"Ah,ah, ah...Allí es donde te equivocas, Pitch...Ellos son luz, nosotros somos oscuridad, ¡y tú, con nuestra ayuda, vas a destruir toda la luz de este planeta!" **Gritó el Hombre de Negro maniaticamente, y Pitch soltó un gruñido inhumano, sus ojos plateados mirando a sus vacios ojos rojos con odio...

Pero con miedo.

Los gritos de los guardianes eran silenciados por los Temores, quienes les susurraban cosas horribles y desesperanzadoras al oído, haciendo que griten en agonía.

Jack miraba la escena temblando, negando con la cabeza lentamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo...?

"Me deshice de ustedes una vez, y lo voy a volver a hacer!" Gritó el chico, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su guadaña pero el Hombre de negro rió, y con un movimiento de manos, Pitch terminó arrojado una vez más contra un muro, el aire escapandose de sus pulmones ante el golpe.

**"¿Te sigues creyendo el gran héroe,****_ Kozmotis?"_** Siseó el Hombre de Negro, levantando a Pitch de su polo y fulminádolo con la mirada, antes de lanzarlo al suelo otra vez, recibiendo un gemido de dolor del chico.

**"¡Por favor, Pitch! Eres débil, siempre lo fuiste, y el ****_hombre_**** que eras no era más que un miedoso humano!"**

"¡No es cierto!" La adrenalina corrió por sus venas y se levantó, agitando su guadaña para clavársela en el ojo, pero su arma chocó contra la de él.

**"¿Oh no? No pudo proteger a su hija, ni a su esposa, ambas murieron, y fue todo su culpa, era un inútil, igual que tú, y se volvió nuestra marioneta tan fácilmente..."**

**Inútil-débil-cobarde-morirán por tu culpa-**

Pitch se quedó congelado en su sitio, bajando su guardia por un minuto, que fue suficiente para el Hombre de negro que lo lanzó al piso, sonriendo.

EL hombre de negro abrió su boca, enseñándole sus miles de colmillos, y los Temores que salían de esta, y se lanzó sobre él.

Pitch agrandó los ojos, esperando que hagan lo mismo que en sus pesadillas, pero un campo de luz plateado brilló alrededor de él, arrojando al Hombre de Negro unos metros de distancia.

Pitch miró confundido sus manos, que todavía portaban el brillo plateado que lentamente desaparecía.

No le podía hacer nada.

Sombra gruñó y se levantó del suelo, fulminando a Pitch con la mirada.

"**¡Ese hechizo que Lunar te puso no te protegerá por siempre, Pitch!" **Siseó con molestia. Pitch todavía no sabía que pasaba. Solo sabía que Sombra no lo podía tocar...

Agarró su guadaña con fuerza, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, la sangre seca de su rostro tapando mitad de su cara.

Cargó una vez más contra él, con un nuevo sentimiento de seguridad en él. El único sonido era de las guadañas chocándose entre sí, pero dentro de la mente de Pitch, todo era un caos.

**Débil- mocoso- inútil- no eres nadie- regresa-nosotros te creamos-**

Pitch sabía que debía continuar, tenía que proteger-proteger a los Guardianes, no dejaría que su voz lo controle de nuevo, no dejaría que destruya este planeta también.

Sombra pareció sentir sus esperanzados pensamientos y sonrió, deteniendose en su pequeño ataque. Pitch gritó cuando cayó al suelo donde Sombra había estado segundos atrás.

**"Tú nunca serás como ellos, Pitch..."**

Pitch apretó sus dientes. "¡Tú no sabes lo que soy!"

Sombra sonrió con malicia. "**Por supuesto que lo sé...Pitch Black, el monstruo que se oculta bajo las camas, el monstruo que todos odian, al que los guardianes pelearon por años y juraron exterminar antes de que te volvieras...eso" Dijo, señalándolo y ** Pitch gritó de rabia, molesto de que su voz lo afectara tanto.

"**Nunca serás un héroe, Pitch...¿sabes por qué?" ** El chico lo estaba apuntando con su guadaña, y al no recibir respuesta, Sombra se carcajeó.

**"Porque no protegerás a tus tan queridos 'guardianes'..." **Canturreó.

Pitch suspiró hondo. Él sabía que estaban a salvo, solo mentía...

**"Eres tan patético...que dejarás que el chico Frost sufra por lo que tu sufriste..."** Dijo con tristeza fingida, mirando a cierto lugar en la oscuridad.

Pitch lo miró con cautela, y lanzó una mirada al lugar que Sombra miraba.

Las sombras parecieron despejarse al momento que miró, y el tiempo pareció detenerse para el chico cuando miró al más joven guardián.

Con los brazos separados a los lados, y sangre corriendo por su pecho, muñecas y frente, estaba Jack, su pecho estaba al descubierto, pero lo que hizo que el color se fuera de su cara, fue que el blanco cabello de Jack estaba casi tan negro como el suyo, y su piel se tornaba...gris...

No...No, ¡No! ¡NO!

"¡JACK!" Pitch gritó. ¿¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!? Ellos estaban...Jack...estaba...

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" Gritó Pitch, aunque no directamente al Hombre de negro. Corrió hacia Jack, pero justo después de dar unos pasos, los Temores lo jalaron hacia atrás y su vista se tornó negra.

Miró a todos lados, pero la oscuridad era abrumadora, no podía ver nada...

**"Íbamos a necesitar ayuda para extinguir la luz cuando recuperemos nuestro cuerpo, Pitch...Jack parecía ser una buena opción ¿no? El negro le queda bien..." **Escuchó su voz, riendo sádicamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el miedo aplastándolo una vez más.

**Inútil-tonto-pobre general-patético-no los protegerás-morirán por tu culpa-Jack será nuestro**

Los Temores sonrieron y comenzaron a rodearlo, Pitch se cubrió los oídos. Solo eran voces, están afuera ahora, no era real, solo eran voces.

Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo, y sentir su propio miedo lo enfermaba. Estaba enfrente de las criaturas contra las que Kozmotis había peleado toda su vida, y las mismas que lo derrotaron...las mismas que lo po-po...poseyeron...

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, le faltaba la respiración. Quería que los guardianes estén bien, ¡quería ayudar a Jack! No quería, no podía dejar que le pasara lo mismo que a él, Jack estaba sufriendo, los Guardianes estaban en peligro, quería protegerlos, pero-pero era débil...no podía...no podía...

De repente, afuera del remolino, el chico escuchó su voz.

**"Pitch...soy Jack...ayúdame...por favor...no dejes que me hagan daño...por favor, ayúdame. Tengo miedo, por favor...Me duele..." **

Pitch agrandó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Jack... ¡NO! ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!" Gritó Pitch temblando, todos los ojos rojos y blancos mirándolo sonrientes.

**"¡Pitch! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡Me duele!"**

Pitch trató de salir, pero si se acercaba a los extremos del remolino, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, que algo aplastaba sus pulmones y los susurros se hacían más fuertes dentro de su mente.

_´Papi...por favor...ayúdame...´_

Pitch frunció el ceño. Ese no era Jack...Abrió sus ojos plateados que no sabía que había cerrado. La realización lo golpeó fuerte.

Él no era Jack.

Así como ella nunca fue Emily.

Solo eran trucos, ¡estaban jugando con su mente! Los Temores hacían eso, pero Kozmotis no lo sabía, por eso cayó, ¡Pitch sí sabía, no se dejaría engañar! Todo el dolor que sentía, su pierna, su brazo, y todos sus músculos ya no parecían tener importancia.

"¡No! ¡No voy a caer en eso!" Pitch gritó, respirando pesadamente. Su guadaña empezó a tomar un suave brillo blanco, que poco a poco empezó a aumentar.

"¡ARGH!" Cortó a través del remolino de Temores, que poco a poco habían estado debilitando el campo de luz invisible que lo rodeaba y tomó una bocanada de aire, viendo al Hombre de negro mirarlo venenosamente.

Pitch tenía miedo, pero no,no de ellos. Ya los había peleado antes, y así como Kozmotis en su primera batalla, los iba a destrozar.

Con coraje.

Tenía por quien luchar, tenía por quien ser valiente. Por su familia, por Jack, por Sandy, ¡por todos!

El brillo plateado de su cuerpo se intensificó, y sintió como este viajaba a su guadaña, iluminando la cueva entera.

"Mi nombre es Kozmotis Pitchiner y ¡ya no LES TENGO MIEDO!"

La luz de su guadaña, luz de estrella, la única sabida que cortaba a través de la oscuridad, atacó los ojos rojos del Hombre de Negro, quien siseó, quedando ciego y con la guardia baja por unos segundos.

Con un grito, Pitch se abalanzó sobre el monstruo todavía distraído, y la filuda y quemante hoja de la guadaña atravesó su oscuro antropomórfico cuerpo.

Los Temores en la cueva, aullaron de dolor, y el Hombre de negro chilló, las miles voces que componían el grito del Hombre de Negro fueron el más fuerte.

La luz parecía crear grietas blancas en el Hombre de Negro, y la explosión de luz hizo que el chico se encogiera de dolor, apretando los ojos y girando su cabeza.

Después...

Silencio.

Pitch abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

_Lo-Lo logré..._

Las cadenas que amarraban a los Guardianes desaparecieron al igual que todos los Temores, y los cinco cayeron al suelo.

Bunny apenas tocó el suelo regresó a su tamaño original, y gruñó de dolor por el cambio brusco. En serio no pensó que su propia desesperación lo llevarían a esta forma. Norte abrazó fuertemente a Tooth, quien todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ya sea de susto, o de miedo, y ayudaron al hombrecito de arena a levantarse.

Todos miraron al despeinado chico con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin creer que Pitch los había defendido de esa manera. Aun después de cómo lo habían tratado en la mañana. Solo pasó un día, pero para ellos fueron días.

Pitch pareció recordar algo.

_¡¿Don-Dónde está Jack?!_

Los cuatro guardianes veteranos se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarlo, pidiendo disculpas y dando súplicas que Pitch no estaba registrando.

Decidió ignorarlos un rato para poder ocuparse de algo más importante...MUCHO más importante

"¡JACK!" Se levantó rápidamente y cogeó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el chico, quien convulsionaba rápidamente en el suelo, el último fragmento de cabello blanco tiñiéndose de negro. Pitch agrandó sus ojos y negó su cabeza rápidamente, apoyando la cabeza de Jack en su pecho.

"¡Jack! ¡Jack, despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Jack, soy yo, despierta!" Sacudió sus hombros erráticamente cuando Jack dejó de convulsionar, quedándose alarmantemente quieto. Los Guardianes se iban acercando a ellos lentamente, obviamente no sabían lo que había pasado y estaban confundidos.

De repente, ojos amarillos se abrieron de par en par y los de Pitch se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡¿Quién demonios es Jack?!" El chico empujó a Pitch molesto e intentó pararse. Las sombras habían cubierto su pecho, formando un saco negro, pero sus profundas heridas seguían sangrando, y se notaba claramente. Ese movimiento tan brusco hizo que Jack se tambaleara y cayera hacia atrás, inconsciente.

**¡LEVÁNTATE!**

**_¡De-Déjenme en paz!_**

Pitch frunció el ceño cuando vio que Jack trataba de levantarse, pero se detenía antes de hacerlo. Jack estaba luchando...Pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

"¡Tenemos que detener esto! ¡Por favor!" Miró a los Guardianes suplicante. "Sé que todavía hay tiempo...no ha llegado a su corazón..." Murmuró suavemente, recogiendo a Jack del suelo y abrazándolo suavemente.

"¡El trineo está afuera!" Norte dijo rápidamente, pero Pitch gruñó.

"¡No hay tiempo!" Con eso dicho, movió su mano y todos fueron absorbidos por las sombras.

* * *

**OK, de aquí quedan 2 capitulos más creo, dependiendo de qué tan largo sea lo que viene a continuación, por favor dejen sus comentarios que me alegran el alma y espero verlos pronto, adios!**


	34. Chapter 33

Phil acababa de decirle a todos los yetis, y en especial elfos, que ya nadie podía abrir el cuarto de Pitch. Se había pasado toda la tarde y noche que los guardianes habían desaparecido informando a sus colegas, y ahora que por fin había terminado, tuvo la oportunidad de desplomarse contento en un sillón. El yeti cerró los ojos en paz.

Su paz no fue tan durarera que digamos, ya que fue interrumpida por un estruendo no tan lejos de él. Abrió sus ojos verdes con algo de molestia, y vio a los Guardianes salir de las sombras...literalmente.

Los Guardianes gruñeron por el horrible viaje que acababan de tener. Sus cabezas les daba vueltas y Norte y Bunny se miraron por un rato, disculpándose mentalmente por creer que el método de viaje del otro era el peor.

Phil frunció su peludo ceño antes de agrandar los ojos como platos. ¡¿Qué les había pasado a los guardianes? La ropa de Norte estaba rasgeada y destrozada, como cuando era un salvaje niño viviendo en el bosque, su saco por ningún lado, el pelaje de Bunny estaba hecho un desastre al igual que las plumas de Tooth, Sandy se veía normal, ya que su atuendo estaba hecho de arena, pero su expresión era cansada y su pelo no formaba su típico peinado, sino más bien un nido de pájaros.

Pitch suspiró aliviado cuando vio que si logró traer a los Guardianes hasta acá, y se desplomó en el suelo, había usado mucha energía.

"Norte...Jack..."Pitch movió su cabeza, apuntando al chico inconsciente a su lado. Norte lo miró y sin más, recogió a su muchacho del suelo, cargándolo con delicadeza. Phil inmediatamente se acercó a Norte y le preguntó qué demonios había pasado, viendo con horror al chico de cabello negro.

"¡No hay tiempo, Phil! Llama a Charlie y dile que prepare equipo médico" Norte le gritó, mientras corría para llevar a Jack a la enfermería. Cuánto podían ayudar ante una posesión de oscuridad pura, eso no lo sabía. Sandy flotó tras él, suponiendo que lo iba a necesitar.

"¡Oh! ¡Y Phil!" Norte gritó detrás de su hombro. "Llama a Gary para que abran el cuarto de Pitch, dile a todos" El yeti lo miró con la boca abierta y luego gruñó, tapándose la cara con sus gigantezcas manos.

Pitch gruñó y abrió sus ojos-¿cuándo los había cerrado? Y miró a su lado. Jack ya no estaba. ¿Se lo habían llevado? ¡Debía estar con él!

Se levantó del suelo, pero el cansancio y dolor cayeron sobre él fuerte y casi se cayó de espaldas si no hubiera sido por Tooth, quien lo ayudó a sentarse en un sillón.

"Tranquilo, cariño" Le dijo, notando toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo, y el chico todavía sin pensar en él, pero en los demás.

"No...debo...ir con Jack..." Se volvió a levantar pero Bunny lo sentó de nuevo.

"Niño, ya, quédate quieto"

"¡NO! ¡Jack!" Pitch se lanzó al piso y comenzó a gatear, pero a unos metros, se desmayó,debilitado hasta más no poder.

Ambos guardianes se miraron entre sí y Bunny suspiró, levantando al chico del suelo y cargándolo a la enfermería. Él tambien tenía muchas heridas que debían ser atendidas.

-.-

Pitch despertó acalorado. Se estaba friendo en donde sea que esté.

No, no le importaba que estuviera en el Polo Norte.

Tenía calor.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que despertó donde había empezado todo. La enfermería. Su brazo derecho estaba al descubierto, mostrando los vendajes que lo envolvían y tapando lo que Pitch suponía eran unos 10 puntos. Su pierna le pesaba, pero no la podía mover, levantó las sábanas que lo sofocaban y

, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes tristes.

"Es-está en su cuarto, compañero...Pero no te preocupes, Pitch. Manny y Sandy están haciendo lo que pueden...si no fuera por ti...tal vez...lo hubiéramos perdido..."

Los ojos de vio que tenía un yeso. Otra vez.

Rodó los ojos y se dio cuenta que, al lado de su cama, dormitaba Bunnymund en una silla.

"Bunny..." Susurró con la voz áspera, y al instante, Áster abrió los ojos.

"Hola compañero...tomaste tu tiempo en despertar..."

"¿ qué?"

"Ya es de noche, y tú nos trajiste al Polo en la mañana"

Pitch se acordó de todo de golpe. "¡Jack! ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡¿Está bien?!" Intentó pararse pero Bunny lo mantuvo quieto. Pitch se llenaron de lágrimas y se las limpió amargamente con su puño. "Quiero ir a verlo" Al ver la mueca dudosa del pooka, le dio una mirada suplicante. "Por favor..."

Bunny suspiró pesadamente y asintió, aún con duda. Lo ayudó a salir de su cama y a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Pitch se sonrojó y protestó con su alma, diciendo que podía usar las sombras, pero Bunny no tomaría nada de eso, y lo llevó al cuarto de Jack, donde todos estaban reunidos.

Norte, Sandy y Tooth estaban allí, todos al lado de Frostbite. Norte le había pedido ayuda a Manny, algo suplicante y lloroso, después de que se dio cuenta que Jack no respondía ante nada, que sus hechizos no funcionaban, y que el chico parecía no respirar.

Manny les dijo a través de esa comunicación mental que rara vez usaban que lo llevaran a su cuarto, ya que sus rayos lunares lo alcanzaban directamente allí, y le pidió a Sandy que traiga de su palacio polvo de estrella, para lo que Sandy partió inmediatamente.

El polvo de estrella se creó cuando Sanderson estrelló su estrella contra el mar, y su isla se creó. Era lo que en su mayoría componía su arena dorada y tenía una bóveda con el polvo de estrella altamente concentrado.

Cuando Sandy la espolvoreó sobre Jack...

El niño empezó a vomitar, pero respiró una vez más. Su vomito era viscoso, completamente negro y Norte tuvo una especie de déjà vu al verlo.

Ahora Jack descansaba de costado, con la cabeza a un lado para que pueda expulsar esa viscosa sustancia que brotaba de su boca.

Por más que uno de ellos trató de ir con Pitch, todos permanecieron inmóviles, viendo con horror los espantosos espasmos que su más joven Guardián sufría, gruñendo y esporádicamente moviendo sus manos con largas y filudas garras.

Bunny fue el que no soportó ver al chico así, y decidió ir a ver cómo iba Pitch. Después de todo...

Él los había salvado...

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Jack, Bunny tuvo que prácticamente amarrar a Pitch a la silla para evitar que se lance de esta.

"¡Jack!"

Todos voltearon a mirarlo y sonrieron. Pitch avanzó hacia ellos y Norte lo aplastó en un abrazo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?" Le preguntó Norte cuando lo soltó, y Pitch se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno.

"Bi-bien...¿Cómo está Jack?"

Norte suspiró y levantó su cabeza, apuntando a la cama. Pitch exhaló nervioso y se acercó a Jack. Tuvo que ahogar el llanto que se formó en su garganta.  
Jack temblaba tremendamente, sus brazos parecían latir por la fuerza que temblaba. Después de haber visto ese cabello blanco y hermosos ojos azules por tanto tiempo, verlo convertido en negro con su piel teñida de gris, le dolía a hasta el alma.

"Jack..." Dijo, suavemente acariciendo su mejilla, pero el chico gruñó, moviendo sus manos esporádicamente antes de quedarse inmóvil, temblando de nuevo. Pitch retiró su mano y suspiró, mirando a los Guardianes lloroso.

"Manny dijo que oscuridad estaba en Jack, debía ser luchada con luz" Informó Norte, no entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

Pitch se sobresaltó cuando Jack tuvo una arcada y vomitó la viscosa sustancia una vez más en el contenedor a su lado. Miró a su amigo y a las lágrimas que caigan de sus ojos cerrados. Él mismo casi vomitó al verlo.

"Pobre Jack..." Sollozó Tooth, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, aguantando las lágrimas como la reina que era.

"No Tooth, está bien..." Dijo Pitch y todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Está bien que vomite..." Más confusión. "Me preocuparía que no lo hiciera"

"Por -por qué compañero?"

Pitch movió su silla de ruedas más cerca los guardianes "Eso-" Apuntó al tazón. "Son los temores dentro de su cuerpo"

Norte y Tooth se llevaron una mano a la boca, de repente con náusea.

Pitch se había deshacido de los Temores dentro de él mientras veía sus memorias. No había tomado ni 2 minutos pero durante eso, inconscientemente habia expulsado de su cuerpo a los monstruos que lo controlaban.

El joven suspiró. Tenía que contarle a los Guardianes lo que había visto, no quería ocultarles nada.

"Chi-chicos...Yo...recuerdo quién fui antes..." Confesó Pitch con la cabeza gacha y los ojos de los guardianes casi se salen de sus cuencas

"...¿Qué. .. ?" Dijo Norte inteligentemente. ¡¿Pitch recordaba que había sido su enemigo antes?!

"Cuando estaba atrapado en la cueva...yo...encontré mi medallón " Se llevó una mano al pecho asustado pero suspiró aliviado al encontrarlo allí colgando. Movió su silla más cerca a los Guardianes.

"Este medallón...e-era mío cuando-cuando..." Suspiró pesadamente. "Cuando era Kozmotis Pitchiner..."

Sandy agrandó los ojos con una sonrisa. Él ya se había dado cuenta que recordaba cuando seguían en la cueva, pero sentía una felicidad tremenda al oir a Pitch afirmarlo. Era una alivio tan grande el saber que su amigo de toda la vida por fin había regresado. Kozmotis seguía en él después de todo.

_Tal vez más tarde por fin se lo puedo decir..._ Pensó Sandy.

"Kozmotis? El de tu libro?" Norte preguntó confundido y Pitch soltó una risita triste.

"S-sí...Yo – él- era el General y su hija le dio este medallón...cuando lo toqué, de repente me devolvió mis memorias..." Dijo, todavía hablaba de Kozmotis en tercera persona. Miró a Tooth con una pequeña sonrisa, y ella sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Lo más probable es que tocaste tu diente de leche al mismo tiempo!" Chilló emocionada. "Un diente puede desbloquear memorias cuando se agarra algo de gran importancia para uno mismo ¿nunca se te cayó ese diente? Hay pocos casos de esos pero a veces sucede que no hay diente permanente debajo del de leche y nunca se cae*"

"Hum...creo...nun-nunca me di cuenta..."

Se había instalado al lado de Norte y el guardián lo había levantado de su silla para abrazarlo, sentándolo en su regazo contra su voluntad.

"Kozmotis...cuando estaba vigilando la prisión...los Temores...los Temores lo poseyeron..." Un llanto se escapó de su boca pero continuó. "Me hicieron olvidar...hasta el punto que llegué a ser su marioneta, obligado a hacer lo que ellos querían...Jack casi fue poseído..." Pitch rompió en llanto y abrazó a Norte con todas sus fuerzas.

Los Guardianes se miraron entre sí, preocupados y sintiéndose las peores personas del planeta. Pitch no había querido ser su enemigo antes, era forzado a serlo...y ellos lo acusaron, rechazaron y golpearon, sin pensar tal vez, que Pitch hacía eso contra su voluntad, que sus pensamientos eran contaminados con los de ellos, y solo lograron que su ira y deseo de venganza crezca más.

"Pero...no recuerdas nada más, ¿cierto?" Sandy preguntó y Pitch se limpió la nariz con su manga.

"Y-yo...no..." Negó con la cabeza suavemente, parte de su largo cabello cayendo sobre su ojo con la larga cicatriz y los Guardianes inconscientemente exhalaron aliviados.

"Después de que Kozmotis fue poseído...hay como un espacio en blanco en mis memorias...y luego retoma para cuando estaba atrapado en esa cueva con los Temores y Pesadillas"

Norte levantó su mentón con un dedo e hizo que lo mirara. El joven notó que sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Pitch...sentimos mucho...como te tratamos en, en Palacio..." Norte bajó la mirada. Pitch estuvo a punto de responder cuando escuchó el sonido de arena moviéndose. ¿Por qué Sandy ya no hablaba como antes? Era un misterio para él.

"Norte tiene razón, Pitch. Perdónanos, perdóname, por favor..." Pitch sonrió al verlos con caras largas y tuvo que soltar una risita.

"Oigan, no importa, en serio" Eran su familia y estaba de vuelta con ellos. Era lo único que importaba.

"Pero nosotros-" Bunny fue interrumpido por esa vocecita a la que tanto se habían acostumbrado.

"Sí, me golpeaste, me botaron, y me dolió, pero fue un error, y los perdono...Ja, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo si estuviera en su lugar" Les dio una pequeña sonrisa que los Guardianes no respondieron. Eso debía reconfortarlos pero hizo exactamente lo opuesto.

Pitch no lo notó sin embargo y, regresando a su silla, se acercó a Jack, que estaba murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Norte se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Vamos a tu cuarto, ¿dah? Es tarde"

Pitch miró a Jack y negó con la cabeza. "Me voy a quedar aquí..."

"Pe-"

Bunny puso una pata en el gigantezco hombro de Norte y negó con la cabeza.

"Déjalo" Susurró y el Guardián del Asombro asintió a regañadientes y después de dos besos en las mejillas, Norte se retiró con el conejo detrás de él.

Tooth le dio un rápido pero sentido abrazo al chico de ojos plateados seguido de un rápido beso en la frente y se retiró a su Palacio, después de todo, había desaparecido un día entero y sus haditas debían estar muy preocupadas.

Tenía que explicarles también lo que vieron a Pitch hacer...

Sandy suspiró silenciosamente y flotó hacia Pitch, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que Pitch correspondió.

"Me alegra poder...um, recordarte, Sanderson" Le dijo y a Sandy se le formó un bulto en su garganta.

"Um...sí...Kozmotis, tengo que decirte algo"

Pitch decidió no corregir al piloto de estrella y asintió. "Di-dime..."

El Creador de Sueños tomó una bocanada de aire. "Pitch...yo-"

Un agudo grito los sobresaltó a ambos, y vieron a Jack gritando.

"¡DÉ-NME! ¡DÉJENME!"

"¡Jack!" Pitch miró a Sandy y el guardián flotó al lado de Jack, usando el polvo de estrella y su propia arena para calmarlo. Sanderson gruñía silenciosamente cuando la arena desaparecía al tocar a Jack, o se volvía negra.

Y no faltaba mencionar que todo ya estaba cubierto en hielo o escarcha.

Pitch, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, logró trepar de su silla a la cama. "¡Jack! ¡Cálmate! ¡Despierta!"

Sandy gruñó una vez más, era como tratar de darle un buen sueño a un Temor, y sus manos empezaron a brillar dorado. Pitch agrandó los ojos y se los cubrió, siseando.

Jack lentamente dejó de gritar, y su respiración pasó de errática a calmada, quedándose inmóvil una vez más.

Ambos espíritus de los sueños se miraron, compartiendo silenciosamente su preocupación.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte?"

Pitch asintió casi inmediatamente. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando algo tan obvio? Sandy suspiró y asintió.

"Te veo después..." Sandy cerró la puerta detrás de él y ambos chicos quedaron solos.

Pitch suspiró y se acomodó en la cama para estar cómodo. Jack estaba con un gran polo azul que le llegaba a la rodilla, el cual se veía extraño en su ahora grisácea tez, y oscuro cabello.

El Coco sintió curiosidad y puso su brazo al lado del de Jack para comparar qué tan diferentes ahora eran, y para su gran sorpresa, el brazo de Jack era mucho más gris que el de él. Su cabello negro era aun más denso y parecían sombras moviéndose.

Sus uñas estaban negras y eran tan largas que parecían garras, y Pitch que creía que sus uñas eran largas...y sus dientes...bueno, digamos que Tooth todavía no los había visto, porque el Hada no estaría consciente y tan calmada...

Jack...Era todo su culpa...No estuvo allí para él...dejó que le pasara lo mismo que a él...Pitch lloriqueó y se recostó a su lado.

"No te preocupes Jack...yo te cuido..." Abrazó a su amigo fuertemente,escondiendo su cabeza en su espalda.

Como respuesta, Jack vomitó una vez más. Lágrimas transparentes resbalaban por sus mejillas, congelándose antes de que caigan, y,casi imperceptible, lloró silenciosamente al lado de Pitch.

-.-.-

Semanas pasaron desde que regresaron al taller, y Pitch ya estaba sano. Sus múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo se habían cerrado hace tiempo, dejando cicatrices que, aunque ya no dolían, siempre serían un recordatorio de lo que pasó, tanto para él como para los guardianes.

Su pierna y brazo estaban curados, tanto por el yeso como por el miedo de los guardianes. Había estado usando su miedo sobre el futuro de Jack para mejorar, sabía que estaba mal...peeeero no se sentía tan culpable por ello.

Hablando de Jack...

El progreso era lento, muy lento para su agrado. No se había despegado del chico desde que regresaron, y los primeros días solo dolía ver a Jack de esa manera. Tal frágil y...no Jack.

Llegó un momento donde Tooth notó los retorcidos dientes de Jack y se desmayó junto a otras mini haditas que la acompañaban como Pitch predijo.

_Al menos siguen blancos..._ Pensó mientras limpiaba su boca que chorreaba la viscosa sustancia con un paño húmedo.

La luz de la luna seguía cayendo sobre él, y la arena dorada nunca faltaba, había veces en donde Jack simplemente se quedaba gritando toda el día, o completamente inmóvil, sin vomitar nada.

Pero así como había días en donde Jack no mostraba señales de vida, había veces en donde no dejaba de vomitar y su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiese estado horas enterrado en la nieve.

Desanimados y desalentados por el poco avance que tenían, los Guardianes y Pitch llegaron a pensar si es que el espíritu del invierno lo lograría...

Sin embargo, en una visita al cuarto de Jack, soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando notaron que su tono de piel estaba regresando a su color original.

-.-

No había día en que Pitch no esté al lado de Jack.

Se sentaba a su lado y le leía historias, le contaba cuánto lo extrañaban Jamie y Sophie, le cambiaba sus vendas y suavemente desinfectaba con arena dorada sus heridas, (usando sus guantes, solo por si acaso) lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas cuando Jack chillaba de dolor...

Pero no podía decir que después de la cuarta semana en coma, el avance incrementó. Su cabello estaba casi blanco de nuevo, y había retomado su forma original, su pálida piel ya casi se había librado de la coloración gris, sus uñas ya no estaba negras o en forma de garras, y para el alivio de Tooth, ¡sus dientes eran lindos de nuevo! Uno que otro canino más largo...pero algo es algo.

Pitch suspiró, acariciando el cabello blanco y negro de Jack. Solo debían rezar para que su mente también se esté librando del control...No soportaría ver de nuevo a esos ojos amarillos y rojos que Jack tenía antes de desmayarse...

-.-.-

El joven Coco entró calladamente al cuarto de Jack. Odiaba cuando lo obligaban a comer. ¿¡Qué no entendían que Jack lo necesita?!

Pitch tenía ojeras por no haber dormido en casi un mes. No podía dormir sabiendo que Jack estaba sufriendo.

Los Guardianes estaban en la biblioteca, buscando (inútilmente en la opinión de Pitch) algún hechizo que haga que Jack despierte.

Tomó asiento en su acostumbrado lugar en la cama y suspiró. Él no creía que un hechizo funcionaría. Solo el tiempo diría cuando Jack despertará.

Y Pitch estaría allí con él cuando lo haga, pase lo que pase.

Jack estaba prácticamente curado, al menos físicamente. Solo su flequillo faltaba volverse blanco, pero el resto de él ya era...Jack. Y Pitch estaba muy feliz por eso.

"Hola Jack...soy yo..." Empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

"Todos estamos esperando que despiertes pronto...tú-tú no te merecías esto..."

Jack soltó un suspiro y se acomodó para seguir descansando. Pitch soltó una risita llorosa. Cualquier persona que lo viera diría que Jack solo estaba durmiendo...Pero Pitch sabía mejor...

"Todo ha sido un caos desde que te...te fuiste...Norte ha estado muy preocupado por ti, bueno, todos lo estamos..."

"Jamie dijo que le diría a todos los que conocía que eres real, dijo que así te curarías rápido...Ahora hay muchas más luces en el globo...y todas son tuyas...Debes despertar para verlas..." Dijo actuando casual, acariciando su mejilla. Jack no respondió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Per-perdón...Esto no hubiera pasado si les hubiera dicho...si te hubiera dicho de esos monstruos desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado...es-es mi culpa"

"No sé por qué no confíe en ti...Tenía miedo, ¡esto era justamente lo que trataba de evitar!" Pitch estalló en llanto por el monólogo de todos los días, y abrazó a Jack fuertemente, recibiendo un suave gruñido como respuesta.

Se limpió las lágrimas con sus puños y aspiró fuerte, sus ojos plateados mirando a Jack con una tremenda culpa encerrada en su corazón.

Pitch soltó una risita triste al recordar una canción que tanto le gustaba al joven guardián. Miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie iba a ver lo que iba a hacer, y empezó a cantar suavemente.

"Ja-Jack...sé que estás oyendo...los-los yetis preguntan cómo estás...sean valientes...pido y trato...pero ya no puedo más...despierta..."

"Te echan de menos...y yo también...ya no sé qué hacer..." Pitch no lo aguantó más y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Jack, toda su esperanza cayéndose al suelo en su momento de desesperación. Ya pasó casi dos meses, ¡Jack no despertaría, lo habían herido y ya nunca sería él por su culpa!

"¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento tanto Jack! ¡Debí haber sido yo!" Murmuró-gritó, sus lágrimas cayendo al rostro de Jack como gotas de lluvia.

"¡Pitch! Ven un momento, hijo" Las sombras transmitieron el mensaje de Norte, los Guardianes sabían que hablándole a las sombras, él escucharía. Pitch suspiró y miró a Jack un rato más.

"Ahorita vengo, Jack..." Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el chico inconsciente y con las mejillas púrpuras, le dio un suave pero largo beso en la frente.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de limpiarse las lágrimas, no quería que los Guardianes vieran que estuvo llorando...de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama y estuvo a punto de tocar una sombra para ir con Norte, cuando una áspera y dolida vocecita que no había escuchado hace meses lo sobresaltó.

"...¿Pi-Pish...?"

Pitch agrandó tanto los ojos que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Lentamente, como si esperaba ver un monstruo detrás suyo, giró su cabeza hacia la cama, de donde provino la voz.

Ojos plateados se encontraron con entrecerrados ojos azules, que lo miraban confundido, su cabello blanco y negro apuntando a todas las direcciones.

"...Cantas muy mal..." Dijo con su voz rasposa, esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

Norte podía irse al Polo Sur si quería.

"¡JAACK!"

Pitch literalmente se lanzó sobre Jack, abrazándolo casi tan fuerte como Norte lo hace, lo que es muy fuerte.

"¡Jack! ¡Perdóname! ¡Estuve tan preocupado por ti! ¡Pensé que nunca despertarías!" Pitch escondió su cabeza en su hombro, sin darse cuenta que Jack tenía la cara azul.

"Me ahogo...No respiro" Susurró y Pitch afortunadamente lo escuchó y lo soltó a regañadientes, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y cuatro guardianes listos para todo entraron, examinando el cuarto. Como Pitch no fue cuando lo llamaron, pensaron que algo lo estaba manteniendo ocupado,y el grito que soltó solo los sobresaltó más.

Al entrar sin embargo, no esperaron ver un par de ojos azules mirándolos con una sonrisa cansada. "Que onda, chicos"

Poco les tardó a los Guardianes reaccionar y apachurrar a Jack con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡HIJO!"

"¡COMPAÑERO, POR FIN!"

"MI PEQUEÑO SWEET TOOTH, NO DEJAREMOS QUE TE LASTIMEN DE NUEVO"

¡SONIDO DE ARENA!

Pitch había sido botado de la cama mientras los Guardianes mimaban al chico. Le empezaron a preguntar cosas al mismo tiempo y a Jack le costaba entenderlos. "¡Paren ya!" Gritó y todos se encogieron, pero guardaron silencio.

"Gracias...Me siento bien, chicos, ¡en serio!"

Pitch se acercó a él. "Pero tu pelo...sigue negro. ¿No escuchas ninguna voz, cierto? Dime que no"

Jack agrandó los ojos y decidió ignorar lo segundo para empezar a palpar su pelo, miró alrededor en busca de algo en donde pueda mirarse, pero al no encontrar nada, miró a los guardianes.

"...¿Y se ve mal?"

Todos se miraron entre sí y después de acordar silenciosamente entre ellos, asintieron . Pitch abrió su boca para hablar cuando Bunny le ganó.

"Te vez muy mal, pareces Cruella de Vil"

"¡¿Qué?!" Jack jaló el mechón de cabello para poder mirarlo. ¡¿Tan mal se veía su pelo?!

Pitch le dio un puñetazo en el hombro al conejo y se acercó a Jack. "No es para tanto...solo es un mechón...Responde mi pregunta" Dijo fríamente. Era algo importante que debía responder.

Jack suspiró entre aliviado y preocupado, pero le dio una sonrisa pequeña a Pitch. "No, no escucho nada"

Pitch suspiró y sonrió aliviado, el cansancio reflejándose en sus ojos. "¿Ahora todo va regresar a la normalidad, no?" Pitch preguntó y todos rieron suavemente. Norte lo despeinó. Antes de que pueda respondar, un yeti entró y empiezó a decir incoherencias en su idioma.

Todos miraron a Norte por una explicación cuando los ojos del Guardián del Asombro se agrandaron.

"Dice que Hombre de la Luna está en Sala de Mundo y nos está esperando" Norte informó con algo de asombro y todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

"¿Quién es el hombre de la luna?" Cosa curiosa cómo después de un año de vivir juntos, nadie le había mencionado al chico sobre el Tsar ni una sola vez

"Manny" Ese nombre le sonaba conocido. ¿No era él quien ayudó a Jack a curarse?

Al notar la cara perdida del chico, Sandy escribió. "Ahora lo vas a conocer"

El conejo de pascua ayudó a Jack a pararse y después de protestar de que podía hacerlo solo, agarró su cayado que reposaba contra una pared y los seis espíritus caminaron a la Sala del Mundo, Jack caminaba lento, apoyandose en su cayado para avanzar, pero nadie comentaba sobre eso.

Pitch iba a un paso apresurado. Quería saber que conmoción había con este 'Hombre de la Luna'.

Y cuando arrivaron a su destino, lo vio. Allí, parado con las manos detrás de su espalda y mirando el Globo, estaba él, una sonrisa cálida mientras admiraba las brillantes lucecitas amarillas

Como sintiendo la nueva presencia en el cuarto, el hombre de la luna volteó a verlos, una gran sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.

"¡Guardianes! Qué alegría verlos de nuevo" Les dijo, inclinando la cabeza. "Y hola Pitch"

Él...él lo conocía...¡Lo había visto en algún lado!

"Uh...hola..." Dijo inteligentemente, provocando la suave risa del Tsar Lunar.

"¡Jack! ¡Mi niño! ¡Me alegra verte en pie de nuevo! No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos...por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo look" Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y Jack se escondió parcialmente detrás de Norte, sus mejillas llenándose de escarcha y tornándose un lindo color celeste.

Manny soltó una risita silenciosa y se dirijió a Pitch una vez más, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente, totalmente convencido de que lo había visto antes...

"Mi querido General, veo que por fin lograste cumplir tu misión..." Le dijo Manny casualmente y Pitch frunció el ceño

"Sí...es-espera...¿cómo sabes...?" Murmuró en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al suelo. De repente, una realización lo abofeteó fuerte en la cara y pateó su estómago, porque sintió que sus órganos empezaron a pelearse entre ellos.

¡¿Cómo es que no había pensado en esto antes?! Había estado tan preocupado por Jack que no había pensado en algo tan crucial como esto.

El hombre de la luna sonrió al ver el dilema mental que causó

"Si yo fui Kozmotis...¿cómo es que no somos de la misma edad?"

"Ko-Kozmotis era un adulto...estaba casado y-y tenía una hija...¿cómo es que yo soy menor?" Miró a los Guardianes confundido, haciendo que ellos solo agranden los ojos.

"Yo siempre he tenido catorce...¿verdad?...¿Chicos?...¿¡VERDAD!?" Los fulminó con la mirada cuando no le respondieron. Pero Pitch tenía que entender la situación en la que estaban. ¿Qué podrían decirle? ¿Que fue mágicamente revertido a esa edad?

"Si deseas, yo te puedo ayudar con eso, Pitch..." Dijo Manny y Pitch giró para verlo de frente.

"Yo te puedo ayudar a entender"

Norte se mordió el labio. "No creo que sea buena idea..." Todos los Guardianes, incluso Jack, mirando a otro lado pero acordando con Norte

Sandy escribió algo inentendible con su arena, sus manitos entrelazadas.

Pitch los miró incrédulos. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieren que sepa qué me pasó? ¿Fue algo malo? ¿Es-es parte de lo que no recuerdo?"

¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que se negaran a que sepa? Era su vida, tenía derecho a saber.

"No sabemos...como puedes reaccionar ante lo que pasó..." Dijo Jack tímidamente, su cayado chocando con el suelo y congelándolo de casualidad.

"No queremos que nos odies..." Dijo Tooth suavemente.

"O que seamos enemigos de nuevo" Sandy terminó, mirando a su amigo suplicante. Si recordaba todo lo que hizo como Pitch Black...¿regresaría a odiarlos? Él los salvó...pero porque solo sabe que fue Kozmotis...¿Y si su amor se esfuma al recordar la enemistad que hubo antes?

"¿Enemigos?" Pitch rió ante el término tan tonto. "Oye, yo nunca haría eso, ¡en serio!" Dijo Pitch, mirando a los Guardianes con una sonrisa. "Solo...quiero saber qué pasó después de que me poseyeran..." Dijo suavemente, y los cinco grandes se encogieron visiblemente.

Pitch miró al hombre de la luna de nuevo con una mirada determinada. "¿Me puedes ayudar a recordar?"

Manny asintió con una sonrisa. "Arrodíllate, hijo"

Pitch suspiró para calmar sus nervios y obedeció, poniéndose de rodillas a un metro de Manny.

El hombre de la luna tocó su frente con su cetro y Pitch cerró los ojos. Los Guardianes retrocedieron cuando vieron un brillo blanco salir del cetro y dirigirse a la frente de Pitch dando vueltas.

El Coco frunció el ceño. ¿Ya había empezado a hacer algo? No sentí-

"¡AAAHHH!"

"¡Pitch!" Los cinco gritaron y trataron de acercarse al chico de pelo negro, pero el hombre de la luna lentamente retiró su cetro de la frente de Pitch y los miró.

"Déjenlo"

"¡Pe-pero está sufriendo!"

"Ha estado sin sus memorias mucho tiempo, dejen que las asimile..." Les dijo calmadamente,y los Guardianes miraron al chico que agarraba su cabeza mientras temblaba.

Miles de imágenes pasaban delante de sus ojos, no, imágenes no, recuerdos.

_Se veía a si mismo, a Kozmotis, más alto que veinte hombres, con el rostro y cuerpo deformado mientras consumía y atrapada cada estrella en el espacio. Atrapaba a los pilotos, y los drenaba de sus sueños hasta que se volvían sacos inservibles,hasta que se desintegraban. Destruía planetas, y galaxias enteras, todo, todo era oscuridad. Muchos humanos, con armas y espadas, pero no lo derrotaban, nadie podía. Robaba niños, ¡niños!, se volvieron Temores, más Temores, ojos rojos, ojos blancos, vacíos, todos vacíos, sin vida... _

_Estaba molesto. Un planeta, un planeta tenía una luz poderosa, tenía que destruir toda luz, luz de la esperanza, en el planeta de los Pookas. Mató a todos, todos murieron, todo quemado, todo destruido, mucho miedo, delicioso miedo, se volvieron Temores, u Hombres Pesadillas. No encontró la luz, estaba molesto, muy molesto._

_Vio una estrella fugaz, no era posible, había matado a todos, el piloto de despeinado cabello dorado cayó, se estrelló contra un planeta azul y verde._

_Había extinguido a todas las familias poderosas, quería al bebé, al bebé Lunanoff, quería darle una pesadilla, ¡sería su príncipe! Un mocoso estaba en su camino, se llevó al bebé, ¿¡dónde estaba!? Regresó el mocoso, ¿Cuál era su nombre? No importaba, pero lo cegó con su infernal brillo, le clavó una daga en el pecho. _

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? Todo era oscuro, oscuridad, quería miedo, ¡necesitaba miedo! Algo lo despertó. Estaba feliz, ¡conseguiría miedo! Encontró una villa, poseyó a un oso que atacó a unos niños. Un ladrón lo detuvo._

_Necesitaba la espada del Tsar. Usó el robot del ladrón ¿Norte? Tonto ladrón. Los volvió juguetes. Pero lo derrotaron. Estúpido ladrón. Luego un Pooka, ¿Bunny? ¿¡había sobrevivido un pooka?! ¡Pero si los había matado! Vinieron a salvar a los niños que había secuestrado de Santoff Clausen. Quería los libros, los hechizos ¡y se los dieron! ¡Pero eran falsos! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! La niña, la niña insorpotable, Katherine, ¿Katherine? Le dio un medallón, él-él lo había visto antes...era una niña...¿la conocía?_

_¡Los Guardianes lo iban a matar! Toothiana estaba de su lado ahora ¡Solo quería deshacerse de su humanidad! No recordaba quien era la niña, pero su lado humano lo hacía doler, ¡y no le gustaba!_

_Una mujer de cabello negro lo salvó, y trajo a Katherine. Ella no era tan mala, Madre Naturaleza tampoco...Katherine estaba bajo efectos de sus pesadillas. El piloto de estrella, Sandy, ¡su amigo! ¡era Sandy! y el molesto mocoso, ¿Nightight? la salvaron._

_Los Guardianes lo habían forzado a ir a las sombras, bajo las camas. ¡Él sí existía! ¡No era una mentira! ¡No quería estar bajo las camas! ¡Quería que creyeran en él! Estaba débil, los Temores ya no estaban, estaba solo, solo con las voces en su mente. Su miedo había sido reemplazado por luz. Podía corrumpir la arena, ¡tenía un nuevo plan!_

_Una batalla. Los guardianes. En el ó los dientes. ¿Jack Frost? Qué hacia allí. ¡Estaba molesto, muy molesto, ¡estaban recolectando los dientes! Sanderson lo samaqueó contra los edificios con sus látigos. Ahora estaban en el cielo, estaba oscuro, arena negra por doquier, una flecha, la tenía él, la apuntó a su amigo. Lo mató. ¡MATÓ A SANDY! Jack disparó hielo hacia él._

_Jack tenía poder. Mucho poder. Lo iba a usar a su favor. _

_¡¿Cómo osaba rechazarlo?! Muy bien, lo arrojó al abismo y rompió su cayado. Una voz, una nueva voz, muy suave, le decía que no lo haga. ¿Su voz? Kozmotis._

_El molesto niño de Jamie, ¡¿Conocía a Jamie?! No se reusaba a dejar de creer. Jack le arrojó una bola de nieve en la cara. _

_Lo habían derrotado. De nuevo. Sandy había regresado. Kozmotis se alegró, pero las otras voces estaban molestas, muy molestas. Huyó, pero lo atraparon. ¡Sus pesadillas lo arrastraron a su cueva! _

_Lo lastimaron, mucho, dolor, dolor, miedo, sangre, no respiraba. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! _

_Una luz, ¿una luz? Era plateada, cayó sobre él. Sus pesadillas ya no estaban, ahora había...Temores. Salieron de su mente...tomaron la forma de caballos, lo lastimaron. Pero oía a Kozmotis mejor. Estaba más chico...era un niño...La luz lo volvió un niño. No recordaba qué pasó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era?_

_Ya no soportaba el dolor. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Tenía miedo. Eran los Guardianes. Ellos lo fueron a rescatar..._

_Era la enfermería..._

"¡AAHH!" Pitch se volvió una bolita en el suelo, llorando por las horribles cosas que veía en su mente, estaba temblando ligeramente, y Jack estaba siendo agarrado por Tooth para no ir a su ayuda. ¿Por qué no Norte? Porque Norte estaba luchando contra el agarre de hierro del Pooka y el piloto de estrella.

Las memorias lentamente reemplazaban los espacios en blanco de su mente. Había hecho cosas horribles...pero ¡él era el Coco! ¡Era el Rey de las Pesadillas! ¡Los Guardianes eran lo que le impedían conseguir la oscuridad que quería!

"¿Pitch? ¿Es-estás bien?"

Pitch dejó de temblar y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, jadeando por aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró confundido a su alrededor.

¿El taller del Cosaco?

¿Qué hacía en el maldito taller de Norte?

Levantó la vista y, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, miró a los Guardianes que estaban mirándolo boquiabierto.

"¡¿Qué me miran fenómenos?!" Les gritó, enseñando sus dientes molesto, pero luego escuchó su voz...esa no era su voz.

"¿¡Qué me hicieron!?" Los acusó con pánico, examinando sus pequeñas manos, su ropa, su cabello.

Los Guardianes todavía no respondían, y eso lo molestaba aun más. Manny observaba desde su lugar tranquilamente y con ligera curiosidad, sus manos detrás de la espalda, Pitch todavía no había notado que estaba allí.

"Bien...al parecer debo aprovechar su estado de estúpidos para atacar ¿o no?" Dijo con una sonrisa, materializando su guadaña. La levantó hacia los guardianes, que ni siquiera parpadearon ante su ataque y él sonrió.

Levantó su guadaña hacia ellos pero a centímetros de sus rostros, detuvo el arma, sus ojos plateados agrandándose .

Manny sonrió. Ah, ya reaccionó. Ya se estaba preguntando si hizo algo mal.

Pitch soltó su guadaña y cayó de rodillas, mientras sus hombros se movían de arriba a abajo mientras lloriqueaba. "Per-perdónenme...perdónenme...hice cosas horribles...lo siento..."

Los Guardianes recién reaccionando, vieron al niño llorando delante de ellos. Pitch...recordaba la batalla, recordaba todo...y...¿se estaba disculpando?

"Bunnymund...tenías razón...maté a tu familia...perdóname...Yo no quería hacerlo...en serio..."

"No quería matar a nadie...Sanderson..." No podía ni pronunciar lo que hizo. Se limpió sus lágrimas molesto ¡Había sido un monstruo! Había matado a tantas personas y aun así...los Guardianes lo aceptaron y fueron su familia...

Antes de que pueda continuar disculpándose, sintió su cuerpo pegándose al pecho de alguien, y al levantar la vista vio a Norte mirandolo con una sonrisa. Rápidamente, los otros Guardianes se unieron, susurrándole cosas lindas en el oído.

"Está bien, Pitch...No fue tu culpa..." Jack susurró cuando todos lo soltaron. "Entiendo qué es no poder controlar lo que piensas..." Aun cuando estuvo bajo su control unos minutos, Jack lo recordaba perfectamente, y no podía imaginarse estar así por milenia.

"Si no hubiera abierto la prisión..." Dijo Pitch arrepentido, mirando al suelo.

"Pero lo hiciste compañero...y lo hiciste creyendo que tu hija estaba dentro..." Dijo Bunny secamente, actuando como si no le interesada, aun cuando sí lo hacía.

Pitch suspiró tembloramente y les dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Me parece muy raro que hayas tenido una hija..." Dijo Jack riendo. "En especial por tu edad de ahora"

"Hey... es cierto...¿Me voy a quedar así para siempre? Manny es quien me volvió un niño...¿por qué? Todavía no lo sé"

Los Guardianes ya se habían olvidado que Manny seguía allí observando todo como un ninja y cuando habló, todos ahogaron un grito.

"Esa es tu decisión, mi querido..." Le dijo. "Puedes quedarte como estás, o regresar a tu forma adulta"

Pitch miró a los Guardianes y juró ver a Norte, Jack y Sandy cruzando los dedos, tenía una buena hipótesis de lo que querían que eligiera.

"Fue...divertido,creo, ser joven...pero...no soy yo...Además, no puedo ser el Rey de las Pesadillas mientras siga con esta edad" Miró a Jack para ver si entendía la referencia y el chico estalló en risa.

"Muy bien...prepárate"

"Lunar...¿por qué me ayudas? Yo fui quien mató a tus padres..." Pitch preguntó confundido.

El hombre de la luna suspiró y tomó asiento en un sillón cercano. "Porque sé que no eras tú...de algún modo...y mi padre te quería"

"...Gracias...supongo" Dijo mirandolo con una mueca.

Manny sonrió.

"¡Oh! Y otra cosa" Pitch se acercó a Manny y le susurró algo en el oido. "¿Voy a recordar que fui un niño...es que...no quiero olvidar"

El Tsar le dio una sonrisa pícara y asintió. "Oh, por supuesto que lo harás..." Susurró de vuelta y luego rió suavemente. "Prepárate, esto te dolerá un poco"

Pitch cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes antes de que la misma sensación cálida se apoderara de su cuerpo. Sus huesos alargándose absolutamente dolía menos a que se acortaran, pero igual era una experiencia desagradable.

Siguió temblando por un rato más, ¡¿cuánto más tendría que sufrir física y mentalmente hoy?!,su confundida mente adolescente maduró y sus pensamientos se organizaron, toda actitud infantil por fin fuera de su cuerpo y mente.

"¡Yaaa! ¡Me duele! ¡Para!" Renegó con un puchero. Bueno, al menos la mayoría.

El calor de la luz de luna se retiró y su respiración agitada se calmó.

Jack bufó de risa al verlo y se tapó la boca. Tooth agrandó los ojos antes de chillar y tapárselos y Norte, casi igual que Jack, se quitó el saco.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y al mirar su cuerpo desnudo, el color se drenó de su cara. Oh dios...

Norte le lanzó su saco y Pitch inmediatemente se lo puso, su cara totalmente roja, no morada, roja.

Jack estalló en risa, apoyándose en Norte para no caerse al suelo y Pitch lo fulminó con la mirada antes de levantarse.

Tooth seguía con los ojos tapados, y Sandy estaba dandole palmadas en el hombro. Pobrecita, las desventajas de ser la única mujer...

Pitch materializó su túnica, suspirando feliz al sentir el pleno control que tenía sobre las sombras, no el control vago y desorganizado de antes, y las sombras empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo, tapando toda...parte vergonzosa...

Sandy rió silenciosamente y le dijo a Tooth que ya era seguro abrir los ojos.

"Funcionó..." Dijo Norte inteligentemente y todos rodaron los ojos.

"Sí...supongo que sí..." Su grave voz mandó un escalofrío a los Guardianes y Pitch rió por lo bajo.

Jack flotó un poco para estar a su altura, poniendo sus manos en su cadera. "No vale"

Pitch rió sin mala intención y lo despeinó, recibiendo un puchero de parte de Jack. Al ver las caras que ponía Jack, se dio cuenta que él había hecho lo mismo, ¡o hasta peor! No podía creer lo...infantil que había actuado todo este tiempo, recordaba todo, pero lo veía desde un punto de vista más maduro, y era tan vergonzoso.

Su reputación estaba dañada, pero definitivamente él mismo la arruinó en la fiesta de Año Nuevo llorando como idiota frente de todos...

Jack lo abrazó de repente. "No fruncas el ceño, te arrugarás...y ya no eres tan joven que digamos..." Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Oye! Um...Por lo menos yo crecí"

Jack quedó boquiabierto y Sandy estalló en risa, escribiendo con su arena. 'Turn down for what!'

El espiritu del invierno notó eso y fue a desintegrarlo, moviendo sus manos sobre este para que nadie lo vea, y se puso a discutir con Sandy.

Pitch sonrió, mirando a su alrededor lentamente, y su sonrisa lentamente se borró de su rostro, reemplazada por una mirada melancólica.

Tosió para llamar la atención de todos y cuando tenía su atención, suspiró, olvidando cómo hablar. "Bueno, um...espero que les vaya bien, guardianes..."

Todos fruncieron el ceño confundidos y Manny tomó asiento para apreciar la escena con más comodidad.

"¿De-de qué hablas?" Jack preguntó.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en el taller, su "misión" había terminado, se había librado de los Temores así que ya no debía quedarse en el Polo. "Yo...ya me voy, Jack...ya no soy niño" –le mandó una mirada algo fastidiada a Manny- "ya no puedo quedarme en el Taller..."

Se encogió al ver la mirada destrozada que Jack le dio. "Pero no te tienes que ir...te puedes quedar a vivir acá...¿verdad, Norte?"

Norte y los otros asintieron rápidamente y Pitch resistió la necesidad de rodar los ojos. "Escuchen, ya no tengo nada que hacer acá...No soy su enemigo pero...tampoco soy uno de ustedes...No seguiré siendo un estorbo..." Dijo suavemente, esperando que no lo hayan entendido.

"Pero querido, te estás olvidando de tu recompensa" Manny lo interrumpió con un pequeño puchero sonriente.

Pitch se llevó una mano a la cara, tocando el puente de su nariz con cansancio. "¿Y eso sería...?"

"Tu título de Guardián por supuesto"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el taller, literalmente todo había dejado de moverse antes las palabras del Tsar.

A Jack se le cayó la boca al suelo, su flequillo negro cayendo sobre sus ojos. Las palabras del Hombre de la luna parecían no poder ser procesadas por el cerebro de Pitch, porque se había quedado con la misma expresión en su rostro, tieso como una roca.

Norte estaba sorprendido por un rato hasta que soltó una larga y fuerte carcajada, golpeando a Pitch en la espalda. "¡Ajá! ¡Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО*! ¡Felicidades Pitch!"

Pitch parpadeó, todavía en shock. Sus oidos habían oido lo que dijo el Tsar, pero su cerebro no quería aceptar lo que eso significaba...

"¿Qué...?"

"Veo que la lentitud no solo la tenías de niño"

Pitch miró a Jack y frunció el ceño. "Guardián...Y-yo no soy un guardián..."

"¡¿Cómo que no?!" Norte preguntó algo indignado de que crea eso.

¡Tú nos salvaste!" Jack djio riendo.

"Recuperaste el balance en el mundo" Le dijo Sanderson sonriendo

"Arriesgaste tu vida por Sophie" Agregó Bunny.

"Y maté a millones de personas..." Dijo Pitch con las manos en la espalda, y una expresión indescriptible en el rostro.

Los Guardianes hicieron silencio.

"...Y yo era un ladrón..." Norte murmuró. "No necesariamente estoy orgulloso por eso, pero eso me hizo quien soy...igual que tú..."

Oh estrellas, ¿por qué lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos? Obviamente el hechizo de Manny lo seguía afectando.

"Y, ¿Guardián de que serías ¿ Del miedo?" Jack preguntó con inocente confusión. Tooth le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

"No Jack...del Coraje" Dijo Manny y miró a Pitch para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

"Tiene sentido..." Murmuró Pitch, luchando por que su cerebro no explote de tanto que se sobrecalentaba. "No hay coraje sin miedo...Los niños nunca crecerían si no tuvieran miedo"

"Así como no hay luz sin oscuridad..."

"Oh, pero no he terminado. Halloween necesita un espíritu hace décadas"

Ok. Su mente explotó. "¡¿Halloween?!" ¿¡Le iban a dar Halloween!? ¡¿La festividad más perfecta que existía?!

Manny asintió tranquilamente "Así es. Halloween necesita de un espíritu hace décadas" Repitió

Jack estalló en risa y flotó para apoyar su codo contra su hombro. "¿Quién mejor que tú para dirigir la celebración del miedo y dulces?" Jack guiñó su ojo conociendo su afición por los chocolates y caramelos.

Norte no pudo contenerse más y con un fuerte grito, llamó a los yetis.

Los yetis y elfos aparecieron de la nada con banderoles e instrumentos, rodeando a Pitch, los elfos ahora le llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

Pitch estaba demasiado asombrado como para patearlos lejos de él.

Todos vieron la cara de pánico total que portaba cuando Manny se acercó a él, tomando el libro de las manos de Norte.

Pitch miró a Jack con pánico cuando las haditas de Tooth le pusieron un collar de flores. Jack soltó una risita

Pitch suspiró, mirando al cielo por ayuda. Aun después de lo que hizo...iba a ser Guardián...Recordaba cuando se lo ofrecieron antes, él lo había rechazado, pero los Guardianes y él estaban en muy malos términos y él estaba planeando su venganza...Tal vez ahora sí le dejarían hacer su trabajo en paz, y no como un niño que necesita supervisión.

Jack solo asintió lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro para recomfortarlo.

"Pitch Black...Juras cuidar a los niños del mundo, y vigilar con tu vida, sus esperanzas sueños y deseos, porque ellos son todos lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos, y todo lo que siempre seremos"

Pitch miró a Jack quien asintió y él suspiró pesadamente. Los Temores ya no le podían decir qué hacer, no era Kozmotis, pero ya no era un monstruo. Era Pitch Black, seguía siendo el Coco, y seguiría siendo el Rey de las Pesadillas.

"Acepto"

¡Pues ahora eres y serás para siempre! Un guardián" Manny imitó el acento de Norte y todos rieron. Norte hizo puchero por un rato pero luego lo ignoró y rió con ellos. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y los yetis, elfos y haditas rápido los siguieron.

Pitch agrandó los ojos al ver su túnica cambiar. No desapareció (gracias a la luna) esta más bien cambió, tomando la forma de su uniforme cuando era General, pero en vez de ser azul oscuro, era negro, con las ombreras naranjas y la capa morada oscura.

Jack y Tooth chillaron de emoción al ver su ropa. Pitch miró sus manos, guantes grises adornaban sus manos y los bordes de su saco tenían decoraciones doradas.

Sandy sonrió al ver la oportunidad perfecta y flotó hacia Pitch. "Kozmotis, tengo que decirte algo que debí haberte dicho hace miles de años atrás"

"Dime, Sanderson"

"Tú y yo-"

"¡MÚSICA!" Gritó Norte y la música empezó a sonar nuevamente y todos empezaron a hablar animadamente.

El creador de sueños tuvo un tic nervioso y creó una explosión de arena para callarlos. "¡No! ¡NO! ¡Cállanse! ¡CA-LLEN-SE! ¡He tratado de decirle algo toda mi vida y todos ustedes SIEMPRE me interrumpen, cállense de una maldita vez y déjenme hablar!" Las letras eran enormes y todos dieron unos pasos atrás al ver la ira brillando en los ojos de Sandy, quien estaba jadeando por aire.

Pitch ni se imputó y continuó mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. "Creo que ya te dejarán hablar. Dime"

Sandy suspiró y el brillo de su cuerpo disminuyó suavemente. "¿Podemos ir a un lugar más...privado?"

Pitch, ahora preocupado asintió y se retiró del lugar con Sandy.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista del resto, Jack saltó delante de ellos. "¿De qué creen que hablaráannn?" Canturreó.

"¡Dios Jack! ¡Eres peor que vieja chismosa!"

"¡Oye! ¡Tengo catorce! Me gusta el chisme" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa que hizo que todos,hasta Manny, rodaran los ojos.

"¿Te ofrezco algo Manny, dah?"

"...Dicen que el agua es algo muy común en la Tierra..."

/-/

"¿Qué me querías decir, Sanderson?" Pitch estaba preocupado. Debía ser algo importante si es que Sanderson estaba tan nervioso por esto.

"Antes que nada, quiero decirte que lamento no habértelo dicho antes ¿ok?" Pitch asintió, algo sobresaltado al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sandy en su mente.

"Yo-yo...El General Hadrianus Pitchiner...tuvo dos hijos, Kozmotis Pitchiner y-y-un año y algo antes...a-a mí...Yo soy tu hermano, Pitch"

Pitch parpadeó una vez, otra vez, y otra vez. "¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo no?" ¡Ya nadie le podía decir que no diga mala palabras!

Sandy negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Pe-pe ¡Pero es imposible, Sanderson!Debes de estar bromeando, ni siquiera nos parecemos, ni ahora ni antes"

"Bueno, no es mi culpa, culpa a la genética ...¿Recuerdas cuando te di la carta cuando falleció tu padre? Yo ya lo sabía hace tiempo...y él-bueno-creo que lo supo meses antes de eso"

Pitch negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que oía.

¡SLAP!

Sandy agrandó los ojos y se llevó sus manos a su adolorida cara. "¿¡Qué te pasa!?"

¡Pitch lo abofeteó!

"¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?" Le gritó y Sandy quedó boquiabierto.

"¡Pensé que no era el momento, tu papá acababa de morir!"

"¡¿Y cuándo era el momento?! No creo que hayas sabido que nos volveríamos espíritus y que oh, tal vez mágicamente encuentres el momento perfecto uno de esos días" Pitch cruzó los brazos. No lo malentiendan, estaba emocionado por el hecho, pero Sandy-¡urgh!

"Traté, pero siempre había algo más importante. No quería herirte, o que reacciones como ahora. Además, perdimos contacto casi después de que Emily Jane nació"

Sus ojos plateados se humedecieron ante la mención del nombre.

Sandy tímidamente flotó hacia él y lo abrazó. Pitch se quedó sin reaccionar unos momentos, pero antes de que el hombre de arena rompa el abrazo, él lo devolvió.

Cuando se separaron, Sandy sonrió, el peso que había cargado en sus hombros por años desapareció y Pitch sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando se escuchó un estruendo cerca a ellos.

Jack y los Guardianes, menos Manny, estaba en el piso, mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sandy se tapó la cara de vergüenza ajena y Pitch los miró confundido.

"Así que...hermanos..." Jack dijo, apoyando su codo en el hombro de Tooth. Pitch los fulminó con la mirada, y ahora sí asustaba.

"Fue culpa de Jack" Bunny dijo apuntándolo de su posición debajo de Norte y todos asintieron. Jack quedó boquiabierto e hizo puchero, soplando su mechón negro fuera de su cara. Bien que ellos también querían ver qué hacían... "Traidores..."

-.-

Después de que se levantaran del suelo, Sandy y Pitch les explicaron bien lo que acaban de espiar y recibieron felicitaciones y abrazos.

Se acordaron que Manny seguía por algún lado, y rápidamente fueron a buscarlo, y lo encontraron hablando muy animadamente con los yetis, era una escena bastante graciosa, considerando que Manny medía la mitad de los yetis y estaba hablando en su idioma.

De repente, esta divertida situación se tornó en una aburrida reunión de trabajo, donde los Guardianes aprovecharon en cuestionar a Manny y hacerle preguntas. Pitch obviamente fue incluido y por algún motivo tuvo un sentimiento de superioridad al ser parte de algo que de niño lo hubieran mandado a jugar con Jack.

Por otra parte, Jack estaba siendo nuevamente ignorado y se cansó de que los adultos no le prestaran atención.

"¡Me aburró! ¡Pitch! Vamos a-" Jack miró hacia su costado, como de costumbre, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Pitch ya no estaba allí más. El chico miró hacia el suelo, haciendo puchero. "Jugar..."

Pitch no se perdió esa mirada y rió entre dientes. Se acercó a Jack y, acuclillándose delante de él, puso una mano en su hombro. "Hey..."

"¿Hum?"

"Seré adulto de nuevo, Jack, pero eso no significa que no pueda patearte el trasero en Mario Kart"

Jack levantó la vista y soltó una risita. Agarró su mano enguantada y lo arrastró por el taller para que Jack le de la revancha a Pitch.

Todos rodaron sus ojos y Norte soltó una larga carcajada.

"Lunar, ¿no deberías regresar a la Luna?" Norte preguntó y Manny levantó una ceja. "No es que te esté botando, pero la otra vez te fuiste rápido porque-"

"Oh, no es tan necesario que esté allá arriba, solo me quería ir" Les dio una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron inexpresivos.

"Manny..." Tooth empezó y el hombre de la luna lo miró. Hace rato que quería hacer la pregunta.

"¿Sí, querida?"

"Tú fuiste quien volvió a Pitch niño, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el hada con una ceja levantada y Manny ni se inmutó en ocultar esa sonrisa de gato que se formó en su rostro.

"Sí, sí yo fui"

"...¿Por qué?" El Guardián de la esperanza preguntó, totalmente confundido.

Manny se encogió de hombros.

"Conociéndolos, no iba a bastar que no recordara nada, no lo habrían ayudado de adulto...¡Ni se atrevan a decirme lo contrario, Guardianes!" Los cuatro cerraron su boca al oir sus palabras.

"Y agradezcan que fue una edad intermedia...¿O hubieran preferido que tenga cinco años? ¿O un bebé? Lo puedo hacer, si gustan" Manny levantó sus manos como para chasquear los dedos, pero los Guardianes negaron con la cabeza rápidamente, sacudiendo sus manos erráticamente.

"Nononononono, suficiente por año, aprendimos lección, ¿dah?" Norte miró a sus compañeros nervioso y ellos rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo.

Manny volvió a sonreír y bajó su mano. Debió haberlo intentado...

"Bueno, ahora sí me despido, Guardianes. Espero verlos pronto. Cuídense y no se maten entre ustedes" Manny se rió mientras desaparecía en un remolino blanco

"No nos matamos entre nosotros, ¿no Bunny?" Norte abrazó al conejo, quien antisocialmente se escapó de su agarre.

"No me toques"

Norte hizo justo eso.

Tooth y Sandy se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, viendo a Norte y Bunny fastidiarse entre sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Me llamo Pitch Black, aunque en algún momento fui Kozmotis Pitchiner y... soy un guardián. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Pues... la Luna me volvió un indefenso niño sin poderes y me dejo a la merced de quienes eran mis más grandes archienemigos, con la única esperanza de que no me descuartizaran al momento que me vean solo porque era menor... Después de un año, que en mi opinión fueron años luz..._

"Eso no medía distancias?"

"¡Jack! Fuera de aquí. Es mi narración, shush"

"¡Nunca!"

_...Está bien...Después de tanto sufrimiento, golpes, y tormentosas voces en mi mente, recuperé mis memorias, mis enemigos ahora son mi familia, mi enemigo jurado resultó ser mi...hermano, conseguí un gran amigo y como él dice, ahora puedo competir en los juegos de 'Quién tiene la mejor festividad'_

"¡Yo te apoyaré, Pitch!"

_Así que ahora, sí puedo afirmar, que cuando la luna te dice algo..._

_Debes creerle..._

**El fin...**

* * *

**AMIGOSSSS! HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! *APLAUSOS Y LÁGRIMAS* GRACIAAS! EN SERIO, GRACIAS POR ESTE AÑO TAN LINDO QUE ME HAN DADO, SIGUIENDO Y COMENTANDO MI HISTORIA, LOS ADORO! T-T ****Un epílogo está en camino amigos, (antes del miercoles ya debe estar publicado) si tienen alguna sugerencia de lo que les gustaría que escriba después o que haga one shots de esta historia o sobre otra cosa, yo encantada!**

**Chau chau! *agitando mano locamente ***


	35. Epílogo

**Como lo prometí amigos, aquí está el epilogo! Y espero que aclare las dudas de muchos ;)**

* * *

Una mujer con largo cabello negro caminaba por inmaculados pasillos blancos, sus pies descalzos avanzaban sin hacer sonido alguno, recibiendo miradas curiosas de los Moonbots que circulaban por allí. Unos moon mice se acercaron a ella y ella solo rodó los ojos, alejándose de las criaturas a las que ella no podía controlar.

Su rostro moreno heredado de su padre era serio mientras escaneaba el lugar, sus pobladas cejas fruncidas, y sus ojos verdes llenos de poder parecían brillar, esperando encontrarse de una vez con Lunar.

Tenía que saber qué había sido del niño. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que vio, y estaba preocupada por él...

Sus palabras la habían afectado tremendamente y huyó como la cobarde que era. Le prometió regresar, pero mientras menos se involucrara, sería mejor para él.

Madre Naturaleza llegó a la sala donde el Hombre de la luna tenía sus telescopios, por donde vigilaba a los niños de la tierra. Acababa de mandar un rayo lunar cuando notó su presencia.

Ojos plateados, tan nobles y poderosos como los de su padre Apollo o su abuelo Asterion, la miraron y ella solo inclinó la cabeza. Seraphina tenía tanto poder como él, había ayudado a Lunar en la creación del chico Frost, no se iba a arrodillar.

"Mi querida Emily Jane...es un placer para mis ojos verte de nuevo" Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, causando que ella frunza el ceño.

"Sabes que ya no voy por ese nombre...Es Seraphina ahora"

Lunar sonrió. "Pero el apellido Pitchiner no lo cambiaste"

Seraphina gruñó, pero el Hombre de la luna ni se inmutó, todavía con esa enfermiza sonrisa en el rostro.

"Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo" Le dijo, cara en alto y manos detrás de la espalda.

"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Manny abrió los brazos. "Ya todo está hecho"

Seraphina no pudo evitar ladear los labios en una sonrisa. "Él... ¿ya sabe quién soy?"

"No soy adivino, Emily" Manny puso sus manos en su cadera, dándole un pequeño puchero

"¡Es Seraphina!" Gruñó ella. "¡Y me prometiste que lo ibas a ayudar! Volverlo un niño fue tu idea y más te vale que haya funcionado"

Lunar estalló en risa. "¡Por supuesto que ha funcionado! Y ya lo nombré Guardián..." Dijo con una sonrisa pretensiosa.

"¿Guardián?" Sera preguntó pero Manny la ignoró.

"Lo bueno de esto es que ya no tendrás que ser neutral en su guerra...ambos son del mismo bando" Manny dijo con un entusiasmo infantil que hacía a Sera sentirse enferma.

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?"

"Han pasado un par de semanas desde mi última visita...¿Puedes creer que hablan demasiado? Ya sé por qué sigo viviendo en la luna..." Murmuró Manny, temblando ligeramente y arreglando su túnica.

Emily Jane suspiró. Miró el gran telescopio al lado del Tsar. "¿Puedo?"

Manny dio un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia. "Tus deseos son órdenes"

Sera rodó los ojos y, sacando un mechón negro de su rostro, acercó su ojo al telescopio.

Este telescopio era de la Edad Dorada, por consiguiente, una de las mejores tecnologías existentes. Apuntó al Polo Norte para buscar al chico de cabello negro que 'conoció' en Año Nuevo.

Encontró a su espíritu del invierno buscando algo alrededor del taller.

"¿Qué le pasó a su pelo? Parece esa loca que secuestra perros..."

Manny se tapó la boca para que no oigan su bufido.

"Hubo complicaciones en el proceso de librar a Pitch de los Temores, querida...pero con ayuda de Sanderson lo salvamos"

Seraphina asintió, vagamente interesada, y continuó buscando a Pitch con el telescopio. Se preguntaba qué decisión tomó...Si decidió quedarse como un niño...su relación iba a ser un _poquito _tensa...

De repente, Pitch salió de las sombras y asustó a Jack, parecía molesto, y agitaba sus manos erráticamente.

Su conversación, no la escuchaba, y tampoco le importaba. Lo que sí importaba era que Pitch era mucho más alto que Jack.

"Es adulto" Dijo Emily y Manny asintió con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí, eso parece...Tienes que hablar con él, querida..." Manny canturreó y Sera lo miró dudoso. "No me demoré años en buscar el hechizo perfecto solo para que desperdicies tu oportunidad"

Sera gruñó y se tapó la cara con las manos. "Pero dijiste que no me recuerda..."

"¡Ah, ah, ah! Dije que no sabía...Otra razón más para hablar con él, ¿no crees?"

Seraphina solo gruñó en respuesta. Era 9 años (de su tiempo) mayor que él y no tenía más opción que escucharlo. Pero Manny era físicamente mayor, Sera se preguntaba cómo era posible que-

"¡Oye!" Manny chasqueó sus dedos en su nariz y ella regresó al mundo real. "¿Me escuchaste?"

Sera asintió. "Sí...voy-voy a hablar con él...pero lo haré cuando me sienta lista"

"Es tu decisión querida, pero que tu decisión no sea el próximo siglo, ¿sí?...Solo digo" Dijo Manny, encogiéndose de hombros mientras levantaba las manos al ver cómo Madre Naturaleza lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Emily asintió gruñonamente, dándole un vistazo a la Tierra desde las grandes ventanas del palacio.

No te preocupes, padre...Estoy en camino" Murmuró.

* * *

**Sé que fue corto, pero suficiente no? :D**

**Ok, amigos! _De qué sugieren que sean los one shots o secuela_? Oh, y el one shot que prometí por el aniversario de la historia está en proceso hehehe *encogiéndose de hombros***

**Muchas gracias por todo! En serio! T-T **


End file.
